


Variations on Relations

by Toffino



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 103,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffino/pseuds/Toffino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dość stara już telenowela z Akatsuki w roli głównej, pisana jeszcze w czasach, kiedy Sasuke był miły, Itachi źył i miał się dobrze, a ja jeszcze mniej więcej wiedziałam, co się dzieje w tej mandze.<br/>Betowała Sou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The man behind glass

Każdy wielki melodramat rozpoczyna się od gwałtownej zmiany, od wstrząsu, wybuchu. Aby jednak do jakiejkolwiek zmiany doszło, coś musi pęknąć, skończyć się . Nic nie dodaje fabule więcej powagi i patosu niż nieudolne próby budowania szczęścia na gruzach szczęścia tych, co byli przed nami. Podobnie sprawa miała się też z Akatsuki. Niby czemu organizacja złożona z morderców i degeneratów miałaby rządzić się innymi prawami niż reszta świata? Jakoś tak się dziwnie składało, jakieś takie dziwne podejrzenia mieli wszyscy dookoła, że tym razem padnie na Orochimaru. Dlaczego? Chciał być niezależny, był gotowy zrealizować swoje cele za wszelką cenę. Tak się nieszczęśliwie składało, że owe cele nie do końca pokrywały się z celami Akatsuki. To już wystarczy, by pociągnąć człowieka do dołu. Tutaj istotną rolę odegrał jeszcze jeden czynnik. Czynnik ten miał lat kilkanaście, dysponował ogromnymi umiejętnościami i kilka tygodni wcześniej wyprawił do grobu całą swoją rodzinę. Orochimaru nie potrafił powiedzieć, w którym dokładnie momencie Itachi Uchiha zaczął istnieć dla niego jako osoba z krwi i kości. Za bardzo zaabsorbowany był swoimi badaniami by zauważyć, że w Akatsuki zaszła jakakolwiek zmiana. Odbywało się to niejako fazami. Najpierw doszły go pogłoski o jakimś ciekawym, ponoć genialnym nabytku. Kisame stał się mrukliwy, niemal bez przerwy krzywił się i mamrotał coś pod nosem. Przy kuchennym stole pojawiło się dodatkowe krzesło, zazwyczaj świecące pustkami. Jakiś czas później Orochimaru przestał się dziwić, że kursując na trasie biblioteka-laboratorium napotyka na korytarzach drobnego nastolatka o ładnej, zmęczonej twarzy. Od czasu do czasu wymieniali uprzejme pozdrowienia. pełen ciekawości wzrok chłopaczka pełzał po plecach mężczyzny i po płaszczu ześlizgiwał się na marmurową posadzkę. Oczywiście ze zmiany pór roku Orochimaru też zdawał sobie sprawę tylko po części. Gdy był gdzieś na misji z Sasorim owszem, dostrzegał, że jest mu albo za zimno, albo za gorąco i to ma jakiś pokrętny związek z torem jakim słońce porusza się po widnokręgu, zazwyczaj jednak nie przywiązywał do takich szczegółów zbyt dużej wagi. Dni tymczasem były coraz krótsze, coraz cichsze, wypełnione tylko monotonnym zawodzeniem wiatru. Rano ziemia była przemarznięta, drzewa i krzewy pokryte delikatną szadzią. Zdarzyło się w końcu, że baza Akatsuki obudziła się pogrążona w wirze białych, opadających miękko płatków. Z daleka stojący na wzgórzu, marnie imitujący zamek budynek wyglądał pewnie jak element kartki bożonarodzeniowej. Mieszkańcy tymczasem snuli się sennie po korytarzach, zajmowali się swoimi rutynowymi, acz nie do końca legalnymi czynnościami, i podśmiewali się w duchu z tych, którzy mieli szczęście przebywać na misjach. Orochimaru siedział w czytelni przeglądając jakieś opasłe tomiszcze, gdy znajomy dzieciak pojawił się w drzwiach niosąc na tacy dwie filiżanki herbaty.

\- Nie przeszkadzam panu? – spytał, dając jednocześnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru się wycofać nawet, gdyby Orochimaru był aktualnie zajęty spisywaniem swojego testamentu. Złociste oczy błyskawicą spoczęły na twarzy przybysza, po czym znów wbiły się w kartę książki. Przez ten czas zdołał jednak zauważyć opadające na twarz czarne kosmyki włosów i jasną, przezroczystą prawie cerę. W czarnych, przepastnych ślepiach błysnęła jakaś iskierka, przewrotność godna samego czarta. Inteligencja i jakaś dziwna, zachłanna nieco ciekawość. Świetny dzieciak. Idealny wręcz

\- Nie przeszkadzasz, chłopcze – mruknął Orochimaru przyglądając się książce. Cały czas jednak spod oka obserwował dzieciaka. – Swoją drogą nie powinieneś przypadkiem teraz trenować?

\- Śnieży – padła lakoniczna odpowiedz.

\- I co w związku z tym? – mężczyzna przewrócił kartę w opasłej księdze, poświęcając jednak mądrym traktatom tylko czwartą cześć swojej uwagi. – Prawdziwy shinobi powinien trenować z poświęceniem bez względu na samopoczucie i warunki atmosferyczne.

\- Powinien też wierzyć w siebie, walczyć nawet w przegranej sprawie i zawsze być gotowym do poświęcenia życia za towarzyszy broni – prychnął z pogardą dzieciak. Nie czekając na zaproszenie postawił tackę na stole i przysunął sobie krzesło. Utwierdził tym tylko Orochimaru w przekonaniu, że ta skromność i układność to tylko maska. Przewrotna bestia, ot co!

\- Ah tak, stara, dobra szkoła – legendarny sannin skwitował tę ostatnią uwagę gorzkim uśmiechem. – Prawdę mówiąc nigdy nie przywiązywałem do tego szczególnej uwagi. Mam na tę chwilę nieco ambitniejsze zamiary niż poświęcanie życia dla przyjaciół.

Chłopiec rzucił mu ciekawe spojrzenie znad swojej filiżanki z herbatą. Najwyraźniej nie miał jednak zamiaru drążyć tematu, albo powstrzymywał się, wyczuwając instynktownie, jakich pytań rozmówca oczekuje. Przez dluższą chwilę Orochimaru pochłonięty był swoimi traktatami, młodzieniec zaś całkowicie niemal poświęcił się piciu herbaty drobnymi, eleganckimi łykami.

\- Co pan czyta? – spytał wreszcie, odstawiając filiżankę na stół.

\- Nudy – uśmiechnął się mimo woli Orochimaru. – Nie zainteresowałoby cię.

\- I pan od razu przyjmuje takie założenie? Ładnie to tak nie doceniać przeciwnika?

\- Wszystkie zwierzątka w lesie wiedzą, że trzeba uważać na węże – syknął mężczyzna, obdarzając towarzysza spojrzeniem o ciężarze ołowiu. – Bo węże mają to do siebie, że nie przepadają, jak im się depcze po ogonie i lubią atakować zupełnie niespodziewanie.

\- Na szczęście łasice są dość szybkie, by umknąć przed takim atakiem – odparł lekko chłopak. – zwłaszcza, że zazwyczaj to nastąpienie na ogon nie jest wynikiem przypadku.

\- Ah tak? – Orochimaru uniósł brwi, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu. Czyli jednak nie przypadek? Czyli jednak jakieś konkretne zamiary wobec jego osoby? Wspaniale się składa. – Naprawdę aż tak bardzo śnieży? – spytał po chwili. Uznał, że pora nieco spuścić z tonu i przejść na najbardziej neutralny z możliwych tematów.

\- Pan celowo zmienia temat, żeby przygotować sobie dogodną pozycję do ataku, prawda?

\- Możliwe – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Po prostu odpowiedz.

\- Skoro nawet Kisame uznał, że nie ma sensu dzisiaj trenować…- westchnął z ociąganiem chłopiec.

\- To oznacza naprawdę potężną zawieję. Przywiało jakąś królową śniegu, czy inną cholerę,

\- Królowa śniegu? – chłopiec zabawnie zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej zainteresowany tematem. – Ta od lodowego lustra?

\- Lodowe lustro? – zdumiał się z kolei Orochimaru. – Mógłbym przysiąc, że nie znam tej wersji.

\- A jaką pan zna?

\- Opowiedz swoją, wtedy ja opowiem swoją – zaproponował, upijając łyk herbaty.

\- to jakiś element tego pańskiego wężowego ataku z zaskoczenia?

\- Nie, tak po prostu będzie rozsądniej, niż gdybyśmy teraz próbowali się przekrzykiwać i ustalać jaka jest oryginalna opowieść o królowej śniegu.

\- Może pan być pewien, że nie mam zamiaru się przekrzykiwać – zapewnił chłopiec, przyglądając mu się coraz bardziej rozbawiony i zainteresowany konwersacją.

\- Więc opowiedz mni o tym lustrze. Zaintrygowało mnie. .

\- królowa śniegu mieszkała w pięknym zamku w krainie wiecznych śniegów, na północy – zaczął opowieść młodzieniec. Mówił specjalnym, cichym, zarezerwowanym do opowiadania bajek głosem. Orochimaru wygodniej usadowił się w swoim fotelu i przymknął oczy. – Miała ona piękne, magiczne lustro wykonane z lodowej tafli. Wie pan, dlaczego było magiczne? Wszystkie rzeczy piękne i dobre były wykrzywione, zamazane i niewyraźne, złe rzeczy zaś widać w nim było ły świat w tym zwierciadle był brzydki i zły i nie było na nim nic pięknego. Czasami królowa zabierała to lustro ze sobą na przejażdżki i pokazywała je ludziom. Ludzie jednak wiedzieli, że nie zobaczą w nim nic dobrego i nie chcieli patrzeć. Odwracali wzrok, albo zamykali się w domach i zatrzaskiwali okiennice, by nie mogła tam zajrzeć. Rozgniewana królowa śniegu stłukła lustro. Lodowa tafla rozprysła się na na nieskończoną ilość okruszków, czarodziejskiego pyłu, który rozleciał się na wszystkie strony świata. Zamiast jednego lustra, były ich teraz miliony; rozproszyły się wszędzie, a w każdym najmniejszym kawałeczku, widać było świat szkaradny, śmieszny i wykrzywiony. Jeżeli taki okruszek wpadł komu do oka, to człowiek ten wszystko już widział zmienione i nie mógł dostrzec wokół siebie nic dobrego i pięknego, podczas, gdy złe rzeczy widział jasno i wyraźnie. Bywało, że odłamek lustra wpadł komuś do serca. Wtedy owo serce stawało się kawałkiem lodu. Wszystkie ludzkie istnienia na ziemi były mu obce i obojętne. Żyło sobie na świecie pewne dziecko. Może było dobre, ciche i spokojne, może bywało niegrzeczne i krnąbrne: trudno powiedzieć. Zawiał wicher z północy i przyniósł z sobą okruchy lustra. Dostały się do oczu dziecka, i nie mogło już zobaczyć nic oprócz zła i niegodziwości. Utkwiły w sercu i wtedy dziecko wzięło swoje saneczki i udało się gdzieś w świat, przed siebie. Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać, bo przez te okruchy w sercu dziecko stało się tak niemiłe i okrutne, że nikt go nie lubił i nikomu nie zależało na jego obecności. Śnieg zaczął padać gęsty, pociemniało, dziecko nie widziało już nic dookoła prócz kręcących się białych płatków. Sanki pędziły ciągle, a śnieg sypał, nic już nie było widać. Chwilami uderzały się o coś gwałtownie, to znów spadały na dół, przeskakiwały jakieś nieznane przeszkody i sunęły po białej drodze w zimny, nieznany świat. Na tej podróży upłynęła cała długa noc zimowa, a gdy nastąpił ranek, dziecko spało juz u nóg królowej śniegu, gdyż jej pałac był tak naprawdę jedynym miejscem, do którego mogło i chciało się udać. Nie czuło wcale chłodu, gdyż królowa śniegu zamroziła pocałunkami nawet dreszcze w jego ciele, a serce jego stało się kawałkiem lodu. Biały, zimny, śnieżny pałac wydawał mu się najwspanialszym królestwem na świecie, z podziwem patrzyło na wysoki tron i bawiło się u jego stóp, układając z kawałków lodu wszystko, co mu się tylko podobało. Tak właśnie dzieci bawią się klockami, budując wieże i przeróżne gmachy. Klocki, które dała do zabawy królowa śniegu były przejrzyste, o ostrych krawędziach, zimne i jednakowe; dziecko mogło je układać całe życie w rozmaite figury, litery, desenie. Jednego, tylko jednego wyrazu nie umiało z lodowych klocków ułożyć.

\- Jakiego? – zaciekawił się orochimaru, otwierając oczy.

\- Nie ułożyło go nigdy, więc i my pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy – odparł spokojnie chłopiec. – Teraz pańska historia – dodał rzeczowo.

\- Obawiam się, że nie będzie nawet w połowie tak głęboka i fascynująca – odrzekł zdawkowo Orochimaru. Naraz obaj odwrócili głowy na cichy klekot. Niespiesznie, przesuwając dłonią po obwolutach książek zbliżał się do nich Sasori.

\- Co do…- zaczął chłopak, wsłuchując się w ten niepokojący, nasuwający skojarzenie z polującym skorpionem odgłos.

\- Oh, witaj Sasori – Orochimaru skinął na powitanie swojemu stałemu współpracownikowi. Rudowłosy mężczyzna obrzucił siedzących przy stole ponurym spojrzeniem. Miał gładką, pozornie dziecinną twarz o idealnych, wyrzeźbionych jakby rysach. Tak, „wyrzeźbionych" to dobre określenie. Tajemnicą poliszynela był fakt, że Sasori w całości zrobiony jest z drewna. Któregoś dnia wyrzekł się zwykłego, ludzkiego ciała i uczynił kolejny krok ku perfekcji, ku nieśmiertelności. Oczywiście postronny obserwator nigdy by tego nie zauważył. Delikatna warstewka czakry sprawiała, że cialo wydawało się powleczone żywą, ciepłą ludzką skórą. Gdy utrzymywanie tej osłony było zbyt męczące, albo gdy lalkarz nie miał akurat ochoty kryć się ze swoim małym sekretem, można było dojrzeć wyrzeźbione z jasnego drewna, poruszające się u marionetki dłonie. W towarzystwie Orochimaru nigdy nie bawił się w utrzymywanie iluzji człowieczeństwa, teraz jednak najwyraźniej domyślił się obecności gościa i postanowił zatroszczyć się o jego nerwy.

\- Dobrze się bawicie, dzieci? – uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. – Zachowujecie się jak przyjaciółeczki z jednej ławki w akademii dla ninja. Żałosne.

\- Masz jakąś sprawę, Sasori? – spytał wprost Orochimaru.

\- Nie do ciebie, do Uchihy – odparł obojętnie rudzielec. Orochimaru zręcznie zamaskował zdziwienie i zaciekawienie jakie spowodowało ujawnienie nazwiska do tej pory zupełnie anonimowego rozmówcy. Więc to był ten legendarny klan sharinganów we własnej osobie. Ciekawe…

\- To pilne? – zainteresował się leniwie Uchiha.

\- Lider cię wzywa – powiedział chłodno, obrzucając chłopaka wyjątkowo nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. – Sugeruję, żeby się pospieszyć.

\- Opowie mi pan tę bajkę, dobrze? - Chłopak potrząsnął lekko głową, lekkim dmuchnięciem pozbył się wchodzącego w pole widzenia kosmyka włosów. – kiedyś, przy okazji.

Po tych słowach wstał, i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Sasori i Orochimaru przyglądali się w zamyśleniu powiewającym za nim połami płaszcza.

\- Uchiha Itachi…- westchnął Orochimaru, na powrót otwierając swoją książkę Kiedy padło już nazwisko owego nieznajomego chłopca, wygrzebanie z pamięci i dopasowanie imienia nie przysporzyło większej trudności. Itachi. Łasiczka.. – Cholernie ciekawy dzieciak.

\- Widzę, że wreszcie znalazłeś sobie dziwkę z tego samego burdelu – mruknął Sasori.

\- No tak, przecież Konoha– zamyślił się Orochimaru. – Stara szkoła w końcu…Oni wszyscy tam tacy, ambitne szczeniaki pętające się po ulicach bez niczyjej opieki i od dziecka uczone, żeby walczyć, żeby zabijać, i żeby robić to wszystko w imię przyjaźni i miłości.

\- Ty też taki jesteś, prawda? – zauważył chłodno lalkarz.

\- A ty może nie, kukiełko?

\- Cóż, chyba nie tylko w Konoha hoduje się samotne, sfrustrowane dzieciaki. – przez chwilę mierzył Orochimaru uważnym spojrzeniem. – Spodobał ci się, prawda?

\- Powiedziałem już, zaciekawił mnie.

\- Chciałbyś go użyć do tego twojego uroczego, małego eksperymentu?

\- A nawet jeśli, to co? – spytał Orochimaru, nieco już zniecierpliwiony. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja potrzebuję ludzi i nie da się tego czynnika zupełnie wyeliminować, jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Żałosne.

\- To może porozmawiamy o tobie, co, kukiełko? – syknął mężczyzna wpatrując się z natężeniem w chłodną, doskonałą aż do bólu twarz. W nagłym przebłysku pomyślał, ze to dobrze, że Itachi ma rysy tak naznaczone zmęczeniem, dzięki temu nie przypomina tych lalek, które wyrabia Sasori. Nie przypomina lalki, jaką Sasori sam jest.

\- Dziecinny jesteś, Orochimaru – skwitował lalkarz. – Dziecinny jak cholera.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej wstał od stołu i z cichym klekotem marionetki skierował się w stronę drzwi biblioteki. Zupełnie tak, jakby uraziła go ta rozmowa, jakby raził go sam fakt istnienia Uchihy. Orochimaru tymi oznakami irytacji nie zamierzał się przejmować w najmniejszym stopniu. Zaprosił Itachiego do tańca, a Uchiha zaproszenie przyjął z gracją i wyzywającą, szaleńczą odwagą. Dziwny to był taniec i dziwna, senna, a jednocześnie szarpiąca serce melodia. Znajomość własnych walorów, świadomość ryzyka. Kilka chłodnych, zdawkowych pytań o klan Sharingana i jego smutny koniec. Inne już uśmiechy. Jeden uprzejmy i wystudiowany, skrzętnie skrywający prawdziwe odczucia. Drugi krzywy, pełen gorzkiej satysfakcji. Coś, co mogłoby przypominać niezbyt wprawnie przeprowadzane negocjacje. Kto pierwszy ustępuje, przyznaje się do swojej słabości. Przypadkowe splecenie się dłoni. Przeciwnik zauważa głównie sam fakt ustępstwa, nie jego rozmiary. Wczepienie długich, smukłych palców we włosy, zabłąkany w okolicach ucha szept.

'Przeciwnik'. Jeszcze nie partner, jeszcze nie kochanek, wciąż jeszcze to suche, pełne podejrzliwości słowo: 'przeciwnik'

Podczas, gdy ci dwaj somnambulicznymi ruchami przemierzali parkiet wzajemnej fascynacji, gdy wydawali się już zupełnie straceni dla świata, był na szczeście w pobliżu ktoś, kto myślał racjonalnie. Tak przynajmniej z dumą powtarzał sobie Sasori, po raz kolejny analizując zachodzące dookoła niego wypadki. Uchiha i ta ofiara, Orochimaru opętani byli jakąś wspólną, szalenczą wizją, w której sens i spójność wolał nie wnikać. Kisame był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony złośliwością i jawną bezczelnością niepełnoletniego partnera. Pozostali członkowie Akatsuki wiedzieli natomiast, że Itachiego nie ma sensu, wręcz nie należy zaczepiać. Albo odpowie zimnym, acz bardzo uprzejmym uśmiechem, albo delikwent zostanie wezwany do gabinetu szefa na rozmowę dotyczącą stosunków między podwładnymi. Młody Uchiha był nieoficjalnym ulubieńcem Lidera, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Młody, zdolny, niebezpieczny, na dodatek zaś wyjątkowo urodziwy. Cóż w tym dziwnego? Sasori nie na darmo był jednak mistrzem marionetek. Całymi latami śledził ich budowę, mechanizmy, różne sposoby wprawiania w ruch. Potrafił rozpoznać manipulację, gdy był jej świadkiem. Od ukrytych w cieniu zręcznych dłoni, do smukłej sylwetki młodego Uchihy prowadziły jedwabne, srebrzyste nici. Gdyby lider wiedział o innych niciach, tych coraz silniej łączących chłopaka z Orochimaru, mógłby bez trudu je przeciąć. Mógłby też – co Sasori uważał za bardziej prawdopodobne - użyć ich do zniszczenia legendarnego sannina.


	2. Double play

Gdy wszystko wokół wydaje się niestabilne i pogrążone w chaosie, jedynym ratunkiem staje się rutyna. Członkowie Akatsuki starając się zachować chociaż te pozory, żałosne resztki poczucia bezpieczeństwa trzymali się tej rutyny z bolesną, obsesyjną wręcz dokładnością.i tak na przykład dzień Itachiego dzielił się na trening przed śniadaniem, trening po śniadaniu, trening poobiedni i trening wieczorny. Sasori całe dnie spędzał na udoskonalaniu bojowych marionetek i projektowaniu coraz to nowszych i bardziej perfidnych pułapek, w bezsenne noce pracował zaś nad lalkami, marionetkami i innymi zabawkami, które następnie Kakuzu sprzedawał na okolicznych rynkach zbytu za ciężkie pieniądze. Orochimaru już dawno opracował dokładny system, na podstawie którego dzielił czas między studia w bibliotece, studia w laboratorium i czas poświecony na szukanie nowego pojemnika dla swojego nieśmiertelnego ducha. Każdy, komu udało się poznać mglisty, pełen fałszywych tonów rytm pracy lidera kończył w drewnianej skrzyni sześć stóp pod ziemią. Kisame – tak dla odmiany – uzależnił swoje życie od rytmu pór roku. Niezależnie od okoliczności przyrody w okolicach Maja wyruszał w podróż, wypełniając przy okazji misje w najdalszych zakątkach świata. Z podróży tej powracał zwykle na przełomie Października i Listopada. Nie zamierzał oczywiście zmieniać swoich zwyczajów dlatego, że postanowiono przydzielić mu nowego, początkującego partnera. Stało się jasne, że Itachi w letnią podróż wyruszy razem z nim. Przyjął to ze zwykłym, drwiącym uśmieszkiem i wyzwaniem w przepastnych, czarnych oczach, podobnie, jak wcześniej przyjął zaproszenie do gry z Orochimaru. Jeśli którys z nich miał jakiekolwiek obiekcje co do faktu, że nie zobaczą się przez niemal pół roku, z pewnością nie wypowiedział ich na głos. W czasie nieobecności Uchihy Orochimaru wraz z Sasorim odbył trzy bądź cztery niezbyt istotne i niezbyt wymagające wysiłku misje i poczynił znaczne postępy, jeśli chodzi o procedurę transmigracji. Wedlug jego wyliczeń eksperyment powinien być przeprowadzony pod koniec zimy, w marcu. W miarę jak mijały dni, coraz częściej powracał myślami do błąkającego się po świecie Itachiego. Zahartował się trochę? Podrósł? Opalił się? Nie, mimo najszczerszych starań nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić opalonego Uchihy. To musiałoby być naprawdę zabawne. O tak, zgubił z pewnością swoje kremiki i maści ochronne, kto wie, może nawet opalił sobie rękawki. Mimo woli uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mógłby przysiąc, że niemal niezauważalnie. Zdumiał się, gdy ten lekki uśmiech wychwycił Sasori i z wlaściwą sobie subtelnością zapytał:.

\- Czego się szczerzysz?

\- Uważaj, bo sobie źle wyprofilujesz paluszki, kukiełko – odgryzł się Orochimaru, energicznie zamykając ciężki wolumin, na którym właśnie usiłował się skoncentrować. Niepokoiła go trochę ta zbytnia atencja Sasoriego. Partner zwykle nie bardzo kłopotał się tym, czy ktoś w jego obecności uśmiecha się, czy też choćby zalewa łzami. Najwyraźniej nad ich owocną współpracą zawisło jak cień jakieś zagrożenie. Orochimaru też je wyczuwał. Nieubłagalnie, podążając krok w krok za Kisame i jego Samehadą zbliżało się do bazy Akatsuki.

\- Kukiełki potrafią czasami nieźle namieszać – odparł pozornie obojętnym głosem Sasori. Legendarny sannin tylko przez ułamek sekundy zastanawial się, czy Sasori na ma mysli siebie samego, czy też Uchihę, po czym uznał, że nie warto się kłopotać tą kwestią. Z niewygodną, uprzykrzającą życie niecierpliwością wyczekiwał powrotu Itachiego.

Wraz z nadejściem wieczora okolice bazy Akatsuki nabierały niezwykłego, niepokojącego cokolwiek wymiaru. Sama siedziba – potęzna rezydencja do której od misternie zdobionej, żelaznej bramy prowadziła pod górę długa, wijąca się ścieżka – zdawała się stopniowo przemieniać w dość sporych rozmarów gotyckie zamczysko nad którym – zapewne w celu stworzenia pozorów mroku – od czasu do czasu przelatywały sowy, nietoperze oraz inne zwierzęta ustawicznie cierpiące na bezsenność. Taka aura była dla siedziby najgroźniejszych z groźnych przestępców zupełnie zadowalająca, wręcz pałali dumą na samą myśl o niej. Czy jednak sprzyjała atmosferze powrotów? Itachi nie sądził nigdy, że to ponure, pseudogotyckie zamczysko mogłoby stać się jego domem. Skoro zawsze miał problemy z nadawaniem miana domu rodowej posesji Uchihów, co dopiero powiedzieć o tej parodii? Stojąc jednak na ulewnym deszczu i opierając się na ramieniu Kisame, żeby nie upaść, wpatrywał się w rozświetlone okna biblioteki z jakąś zachłanną tęsknotą. Chciał pokonać dzielącą ich od bramy odległość najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Bez wsparcia towarzysza. Ot tak, że względów ambicjonalnych, żeby pokazać Kisame, pokazać im wszystkim, że ma jeszcze dość sił i bez problemu da sobie radę z jakąś idiotyczną, prowadzącą pod górę błotnistą ścieżką. Biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny stan, upiorny ból głowy, dreszcze i uginające się pod ciężarem ciała nogi nie wyglądało to zbyt różowo. Musiał przyznać, że ponad pięciomiesięczna podróż złożona z następujących po sobie niemal bez przerwy misji niemal całkowicie wyczerpała go fizycznie. Zachwiał się lekko, przypominając sobie poranne starcie z ANBU. Po raz kolejny musiał użyć Mangekyu, co już ostatecznie go dobiło. Po prostu dojść tam na górę, znaleźć swój pokój, rzucić się na łóżko i przespać kolejne dwie doby. Nie zaprotestował, gdy Kisame zdecydowanie pociągnął go za sobą w stronę świecących jasno okien. Gdy wreszcie stanęli w progu, przemoczeni, ubłoceni, dygocący z zimna, Itachi zostawił swój bagaż w przedpokoju i nawet nie dziękując towarzyszowi za pomoc na ostatnim odcinku drogi– do tego mimo wszystko nie miał zamiaru się zniżać – sennie poczłapał w stronę biblioteki. Dlaczego? Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, by rozwarzyć tą kwestię. Wędrówka w stronę czytelni, otworzenie drzwi i ujrzenie pochylonego nad książkami Orochimaru były dla niego najnaturalniejszymi rzeczami pod słońcem. Mężczyzna na widok smukłej, dość żałośnie wyglądającej sylwetki szybko odłożył książkę i wstał od stołu.

\- Masz mokre włosy – spostrzegł, jakby z przyganą. Przesunął palcami po wilgotnych, opadających na czoło kosmykach, po czym położył rękę na ramieniu towarzysza. Dłoń mężczyzny przesunęła się po ręce Itachiego i splotła z jego dłonią. - Ależ dzieciaku, ty cały jesteś mokry i kompletnie przemarznięty – szepnął. Nagle, jakby w odruchu paniki przygarnął drobne, rzeczywiście drżące z zimna ciało do siebie. – Skostniały!

\- To nic, proszę pana – odparł chłopiec, trochę zdziwiony tym nieoczekiwanym atakiem. – Niech pan da spokój, nie potrzeba…

Ciało jednak ochoczo garnęło się do drugiego ciała, spragnione ciepła, ukojenia, łagodnego, równego rytmu serca, który mógłby ukołysać do snu. Orochimaru ujął dłonie Itachiego w swoje i zaczął ogrzewać je oddechem. Na wargach chłopaka wykwitł kpiący uśmiech, kąciki warg drżały jednak lekko. To przez zimno, przez senne, wilgotne powietrze, przez melodię, którą wygrywały uderzające o szyby krople deszczu.

Żaden z nich się nie poruszał. Stali tak, wtuleni w siebie. Itachi wcale się nie rozgrzewał, wciąż czuł się samotny i skostniały, coraz bardziej, coraz dotkliwiej, mimo, że przecież drugie ciało było tuż obok. Co gorsza Orochimaru również zaczął drżeć z zimna. Wczepiał desperacko palce w rozpuszczone, wilgotne włosy towarzysza, tulił się do niego w jakimś paroksyzmie lęku. Nie potrafił znaleźć ciepła.

\- Pan się musi czegoś bardzo bać – domyślił się Itachi. Westchnął, muskając ustami jego ucho. – Tak bardzo, rozpaczliwie, histerycznie bać. Co to jest?

\- …Zimno… – padła zduszona odpowiedź. – zimno tutaj – powtórzył nieco swobodniej Orochimaru, odsuwając się od chłopca. – Te cholerne okna są nieszczelne, lepiej nie przesiadywać tu zbyt długo zwłaszcza w taką pogodę i zwłaszcza kiedy ty jesteś kompletnie przemoczony.

Itachi nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał mu się niepewnie, z wahaniem. Przygryzał wargi, starając się opanować ich drżenie. Udawanie, że wcale nie marznie i czuje się zupełnie dobrze zupełnie mu nie wychodziło.

\- Chodź ze mną, chłopcze – zaproponował znienacka mężczyzna. Nie napotkawszy żadnego oporu delikatnie objął towarzysza ramieniem i wyprowadził z biblioteki. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że najlepiej zaprowadzić go do jego kwatery i zostawić w spokoju. Czarne oczy spoglądające na niego z bezgranicznym zmęczeniem i ta wciąż tląca się w nich czarcia iskierka spowodowała jednak, że zmylił krok. I oto skromne, ale i tak duże w porównaniu do innych kwater dwupokojowe mieszkanie Orochimaru stało przed młodym Uchihą otworem.

Kuchnia była niewielkim, prostokątnym pomieszczeniem. Na jednym krótszym boku drzwi, na drugim zakończone łukowo okno. Dość duży stół, przy którym z łatwością mogłoby pomieścić się całe Akatsuki przystawiony dość niepraktycznie do jednej z dłuższych ścian. Wzdłuż drugiej rząd szafek wypełnionych wszelkimi potrzebnymi naczyniami i kuchennymi ingrediencjami, zaraz obok dość staroświecka kuchenka i zlewozmywak. Jak na budzącą grozę organizację doprawdy możnaby postarać się o coś bardziej reprezentatywnego. Pewnie takie starania byłyby poczynione, gdyby nie fakt, że większa część nieustraszonych wojowników rezydujących w tych murach albo nie potrzebowała pożywienia, albo zupełnie o tej potrzebie zapominała i całymi dniami żyła tylko na niewiadomo który raz zalewanej wrzątkiem herbacie. Do spędzania wolnego czasu kuchnia jednak nadawała się równie dobrze jak biblioteka, czy każde inne miejsce, za wyjątkiem może pokojów lidera i ukrytego w podziemiach laboratorium Orochimaru. Kisame na przykład bardzo lubił przebywać tutaj po powrocie z długich, letnich misji i w zupełnej samotności kontemplować lśniące ostrze Samehady. Teraz też z przyjemnością oddałby się ulubionemu zajęciu, gdyby nie fakt, że siedzący przy kuchennym stole Sasori niemal bez ustanku zasypywał go drobnymi, pozornie obojętnymi pytaniami o przebieg misji. Nadmierna ciekawość rudzielca i jego zaangażowanie w życie organizacji wydała się przybyszowi cokolwiek niepokojąca.

\- Podczas pierwszej misji istotne jest to, by ocenić zarówno dobre, jak i słabe strony partnera – mówił beznamiętnym, chropowatym głosem Sasori. - Z twoich dotychczasowych jakże błyskotliwych, wymijających odpowiedzi wnioskuję, że tych słabych stron jest dość dużo i są one dość znaczące.

-On się kompletnie nie nadaje do długoterminowych misji – przyznał z wyraźnym ociąganiem Kisame. Najwyraźniej starał się unikać niepochlebnych opini o nowym współpracowniku, czy to ze strachu przed liderem, czy zwykłej sympatii. - Zabójczy i precyzyjny na krótkie dystanse, to fakt, ale w maratonie padłby w połowie drogi.

Zamilkli obaj. Sasori nic już nie mówił, tylko ze zrozumieniem kiwał głową. Dzieciak używał genjutsu i to nawet dość potężnego, jednego z tych rzadko spotykanych i trudnych do opanowania. Mangekyu sharingan. Niebezpieczna broń, to fakt, ale ile razy w ciągu dnia mógł jej użyć? Raz? Dwa? Na pewno kosztowało go to dość dużo sił, fizycznych i psychicznych. Sądząc po jego zachowaniu, po prowadzonym w czasie pobytu w bazie trybie życia, po tych skąpych informacjach udzielanych przez Orochimaru, dzieciak miał skłonności do nadmiernego forsowania się i wyczerpywania organizmu. Rzeczywiście, niezbyt pokrywało się to z profilami misji, jakie preferował Hoshigaki.

\- Musiałeś mieć z nim interesujące życie – uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.

\- Nie da się ukryć – wzruszył ramionami tamten.- Ale wiesz, co mnie pociesza?

\- Aż boję się zgadywać, Hoshigaki

\- O ile się nie mylę, Orochimaru też będzie miał okazję spędzić z nim kilka ciekawych chwil sam na sam.

Sasori uniósł brwi, dość wyraziście sugerując, że oczekuje na szybkie i w miarę konkretne sprostowanie

-Mangekyu sharingan – padła krótka, wyjaśniajaca wszystko odpowiedź. - nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby właśnie zaczął chodzić po ścianach, czy coś w ten deseń.

\- Oh – Sasori uśmiechnął się leciutko i sprawną dłonią zaczął poruszać tak, jakby próbował zmusić jedną ze swoich marionetek do tańca. – jestem pewien, że Orochimaru doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lider też – mruknął niechętnie Kisame.

\- Pewnie, lider wie zawsze i wszystko – rzucił oschle rudowłosy lalkarz. – I Uchiha ma w zdobywaniu tej wiedzy spory udział.

\- Coś sugerujesz, Sasori?

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie dobrze zrozumiał, Hoshigaki – odrzekł. – Nie stoimy i nigdy nie będziemy stali po tej samej stronie. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy dzieciak donosi do lidera, ani czy się z nim pieprzy w każdy parzysty dzień miesiąca. Ciebie zaś, zdaje się, ani trochę nie powinno interesować z kim się pieprzy w dni nieparzyste. A teraz bądź tak dobry i zejdź mi z oczu, tak się składa, że mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż plotkowanie na temat tego twojego Uchihy.

\- No, ale dzieciaka żal – mruknął w zadumie Kisame, zatrzymując się jeszcze w drzwiach. Może i chciał rzucić jakąś uszczypliwą uwagę, że to lalkarz rozpoczął sezon na plotki, ostatecznie uznał jednak chyba, że nie warto.

\- Ano żal – zgodził się niechętnie mistrz marionetek i zagapił się w blat stołu. – Żebyś, cholera, wiedział, że żal.

-Cholera, Uchiha, jaki ty jesteś momentami durny! – czarne oczy błysnęły wrogo w jego kierunku znad przepastnego kołnierza płaszcza. – Durny jesteś tak, że aż żal patrzeć. Za kogo ty się masz, co, szczeniaku? Ze niby jesteś nie do zdarcia? Możesz sobie nie spać, nie dojadać całymi miesiącami, trzymać się ostatkiem sił na nogach a później jeszcze użyć tego swojego skarbu dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia? Co ty chcesz komu udowodnić? Że jesteś silny i niezniszczalny? Z takim podejściem popracujesz jako ninja jeszcze przez dwa, góra trzy lata, później oślepniesz, rzuci ci się na mózg, albo cholera wie, co jeszcze…

Uchiha spojrzał na niego chmurnie, fuknął, ale po chwili posłusznie uniósł ręce do góry, by Orochimaru mógł zdjąć z niego płaszcz. Cholerny paniczyk!

\- I wysusz te włosy, do cholery! – warknął, zirytowany tymi pełnymi urazy minami księcia pana na włościach, jakie przez cały czas stroił Itachi. – Zaziębisz się.

\- Proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć – odparł hardo młody Uchiha. W tych cichych, wypowiedzianych zjadliwym szeptem słowach był gniew, był bunt, była też jakaś urzekająca bezbronność. Orochimaru z westchnieniem podał mu ręcznik. Wyszedł z pokoju nie czekając na słowa podziękowania. I tak się ich nie spodziewał. Pośpiesznie udał się w kierunku kuchni. Dzieciak musi się rozgrzać, a na rozgrzanie nie ma nic lepszego niż porządna herbata. Ku swemu niezadowoleniu stwierdził, że nawet podczas robienia owej herbaty nie dane jest mu uwolnić się od uporczywej, nieubłagalnej obecności Sasoriego. Lalkarz siedział przy stole, wodząc palcem po chropowatej, niezbyt starannie doczyszczonej powierzchni blatu.

\- Łapki ci latają – zauważył z pozorną troskliwością, gdy tylko Orochimaru zaczął przeszukiwać szafki w poszukiwaniu czystych kubków. – Uważaj, bo zaraz coś stłuczesz.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, kukiełko- sarknął mężczyzna, obrzucając go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Zdecydowanie nie miał nastroju na jego docinki.

\- Poważnie mówię. Odłóż, bo stłuczesz. – tą uwagę również postanowił zignorować. – Żałosne – skwitował Sasori, gdy jedno z naczyń niemal cudem zostało uchronione przed upadkiem. Drewniana dłoń wystrzeliła w powietrze i zacisnęła się na nadgarstku towarzysza.

\- Zostaw – wymamrotał lalkarz, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by spojrzeć w tym kierunku. – Daj spokój, człowieku.

\- Odpieprz się, co? – szarpnął się niespokojnie Orochimaru.

\- Nie szarp się, bo rozlejesz- pouczył go towarzysz. – Usiądź sobie, wypij tą cholerną herbatkę, uspokój się trochę. Łazisz jak w delirce.

\- nie potrzebuję – rzucił mężczyzna. – Napiję się na górze, kukiełko – dodał po chwili z jakąś zastanawiającą miękkością.

\- Szczeniak da sobie radę.

– On nie jest zrobiony z drewna, jak ty! – zauważył ostro Orochimaru. Sasori uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Skoro tak się upierasz – westchnął. Nie marnując więcej słów ani czasu zabrał się za parzenie herbaty. Towarzysz przyglądał się temu procesowi dość nieufnie. Co chwila rozpoczynał nerwowy spacer po pomieszczeniu, coraz częściej kierując swe kroki w stronę drzwi. Opiekuńczość i gotowość do pomocy w wykonaniu Sasoriego była doznaniem stosunkowo rzadkim i – na domiar złego - przykrym. W jego ruchach i spojrzeniu bez trudu dało się wyczuć nigdy nie wypowiedziane, choć pewnie cisnące się na usta słowa „oh, jesteś beznadziejny. Wszystko muszę robić za ciebie". Teraz do tej pełnej pretensji, gorzkiej uprzejmości doszlo jeszcze niezadowolenie z faktu, że w całym tym przedstawieniu maczał palce Uchiha. Gdyby tak móc po prostu zabrać tą herbatę i wracać do pokoju. Do przemarzniętego, sennego Itachiego. Minuty wlokły się nieznośnie, a powolne, leniwe ruchy lalkarza zdawały się podwójnie denerwujące i pełne ukrytej przekory. Wreszcie, gdy Orochimaru naprawdę nabrał ochoty, by coś rozbić, niewysoki rudzielec stanął obok niego, trzymając w drewnianych dłoniach tacę. Na tacce staly dwa kubki nad którymi unosiły się delikatne smużki pary.

\- Do twojego pokoju? – spytał znudzonym, obojętnym głosem.

\- Sam zaniosę – warknął brunet, próbując wyjąć mu tacę z rąk.

\- Naprawdę dałbyś już spokój – uśmiechnął się drwiąco Sasori. Wyminął go zręcznie, łokciem otworzył sobie drzwi kuchni i podreptał w po schodach na górę, w stronę pokoju Orochimaru.

\- Ja mam dać spokój? – obruszył się mężczyzna, ruszając w ślad za nim. – Ja? Jak na razie to ty zachowujesz się jak jakiś zazdrosny nastolatek.

\- A ty jak zdziecinniały staruszek –odciął się Sasori, kontynuując niespieszny, dystyngowany marsz korytarzem. Zatrzymali się wreszcie pod drzwiami prowadzącymi do „prywatnych apartamentów" Orochimaru. Sasori uśmiechnął się brzydko i uczynił drewnianą dłonią gest, jakby chciał wprowadzić w ruch marionetkę.

\- Pieprz się – poradził mu życzliwie współpracownik, czując na plecach nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nienawidził tego nienaturalnego, jakby pająkowatego ruchu, któremu zawsze towarzyszył cichy klekot. – Cholerna kukła!

Mistrz marionetek skinął mu głową i nie siląc się już na żaden komentarz ruszył w swoją stronę


	3. Lonely souls

Itachi czuł się w sypialni Orochimaru cokolwiek nieswojo. Zdawało mu się, że czaszka wypełniona jest kłębami mokrej waty. No tak, oczywiście cała ta wyprawa musiała skończyć się co najmniej przeziębieniem. Żałosne. Nienawidził, gdy ciało go nie słuchało i zdradzało sygnały wyczerpania w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

\- O szyby deszcz dzwoni, deszcz dzwoni jesienny i pluszcze jednaki, miarowy, niezmienny – szeptał legendarny sannin, siedząc obok Uchihy i głaszcząc go po głowie w rytm wypowiadanych słów. - Dżdżu krople padają i tłuką w me okno... Jęk szklany... płacz szklany... a szyby w mgle mokną …I światła szarego blask sączy się senny... …O szyby deszcz dzwoni, deszcz dzwoni jesienny...

\- Proszę, nie – jęknął chłopak, zaciskając powieki. Powoli, sennym ruchem opadł na poduszki. - Proszę przestać. - Ujął głaszczącą go po włosach dłoń Orochimaru, przysunął do ust i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek.

\- Niby czemu, mądra głowo?

\- Bo to zły pomysł – nie puszczał dłoni, przyglądał jej się z ciekawością artysty, wodził wskazującym palcem wzdłuż linii papilarnych. – Niech pan już lepiej wyjdzie, dam sobie radę. Przecież zupełnie nic mi nie jest, tylko trochę zmarzłem. Od tego się nie umiera.

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że pozwolę ci spać samemu w moim pokoju – parsknął orochimaru. – Dobra, Młoda Polska ci nie przypadła do gustu, czego chcesz posłuchać w takim razie?

\- Bajka o królowej śniegu – szepnął chłopak, lekko marszcząc brwi. Najwyraźniej starał się coś sobie przypomnieć. – Ta pańska wersja, miał mi pan opowiedzieć kiedy będzie okazja.

\- Ty to robisz specjalnie, żeby mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, prawda, Uchiha?

Itachi uśmiechnął się blado w odpowiedzi i dość niezdarnym, jak na niego, ruchem próbował odgarnąć zasłaniające mu pole widzenia kosmyki. Czarne oczy błyszczały niezdrowo, na policzkach pojawił się również nietypowy dla jego bladej cery rumieniec.

\- Mała gadzina – sarknął Orochimaru, pomagając mu założyć pasemka włosów za ucho. Nieco zaniepokoiło go to rozkojarzenie i niezdarność. – Dobra, niech ci już będzie. Opowiem.

\- Proszę się położyć, tu, przy mnie – zaproponował zupełnie niespodziewanie Itachi, posuwając się na łóżku, by zrobić miejsce.

\- Nie ładnie tak bawić się seksualnością dojrzałego mężczyzny – złote oczy zmrużyły się nieznacznie.

\- Nigdy nie deklarowałem, że będę postępować ładnie – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi chłopak i mocniej zacisnął rękę na nadgarstku towarzysza, dość jednoznacznie sugerując, że będzie nalegał.

\- Cichaj już, gadzino – mężczyzna wolną ręką lekko trzepnął go po głowie, po czym dla świętego spokoju umościł się na niewielkim kawałku posłania, jakie pozostawił mu Itachi. Chłopiec natychmiast przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, oplatając ramionami w pasie.

\- No, proszę opowiadać – wyszeptał zachęcająco do ucha, po czym lekko, dla zabawy ugryzł jego czubek. Orochimaru wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, lecz nie zaprotestował przeciw takim śmiałym poczynaniom.

\- Śniegowa dama zdaje się rozmywać w śniegowym krajobrazie – rozpoczął, rozpaczliwie poszukując w głowie odpowiednich słów. - Zazwyczaj pojawia się zagubionym na bezdrożach wędrowcom pod postacią wysokiej, pięknej kobiety z długimi, czarnymi włosami- nie mógł oprzeć się by nie przesunąć dłonią po rozsypanych na poduszce lśniących pasemkach – Pomimo jej nieziemskiego piękna, oczy budzą prawdziwy przestrach wśród śmiertelników. Zdaje się płynąć poprzez śnieg, nie zostawiając za sobą żadnych śladów. Jest duchem wszystkich tych, którzy kiedykolwiek dokonali swego żywota na śnieżnej zawiei. Mawiają, że przynosi nieszczęście. Jeśli zabłądzisz na lodowym pustkowiu, spotkanie Śniegowej Damy będzie oznaczać dla ciebie rychłą śmierć, zwłaszcza, jeśli zwrócisz na siebie jej uwagę. Podejdzie do ciebie i spojrzy ci w oczy, a ty czujesz wtedy, jakby przeszywały cię dwa lodowe sztylety. Jeśli ujrzysz spływające po jej policzkach łzy, zamarzniesz jeszcze nim zdążysz zniknąć z zasięgu wzroku królowej śniegu. Gdy zaś przechyli się do ciebie, szeptem wyzna, że kocha i złączy swoje usta z twoimi, zamarzniesz w tym samym momencie.

\- Pan opowiada o mnie, prawda? – uśmiechnął się gorzko Itachi, lekko odchylając głowę do tyłu i przymykając oczy. Orochimaru odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła i westchnął cicho. Fakt faktem, wcześniej Uchiha raczej nie wyglądał jak okaz zdrowia, ale to chyba niemożliwe, by w tak krótkim czasie temperatura skoczyła o dobre kilka stopni. To też był efekt uboczny mangekyu sharingana, czy zwykłe wyczerpanie organizmu?– Dlatego pan tak się boi? Ręce panu drżą…

\- Robi się zimno – rzucił od niechcenia Orochimaru, siadając na łóżku. Rozważał w duchu, czy lepiej iść po pomoc, czy też pielęgnować pacjenta na własną rękę. Fakt, że wsparcie medyczne dla Uchihy musiałoby zostać wezwane tutaj z pewnością wywołałby nieprzychylne komentarze. Wolał tego unikać tak długo, jak to możliwe.

\- Boisz się? – spytał cicho Itachi i wykrzywił usta w nieładnym, pełnym podłości uśmiechu - Boisz się.. mnie?

\- Itachi! - Orochimaru położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i potrząsnął delikatnie, próbując przywrócić go do przytomności. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na ogarniętego niepokojącą, sensualną gorączką towarzysza.

\- Boisz się mnie, Orochimaru? – spytał ponownie chory odwracając się w jego stronę. Z niewiadomych powodów w jego oczach szkliły się łzy. Płaczący Uchiha był widokiem tak nieoczekiwanym i wstrząsającym, że mężczyzna aż odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc oglądać tej chwili słabości. – Nie chcesz mnie? Nie chcesz? Nie masz na mnie teraz ochoty?

\- Co ty chrzanisz, dzieciaku? – padły słowa pospieszne, ostre, niechętne. Wniosek, do jakiego właśnie doszedł Orochimaru był cokolwiek przerażający. To właśnie jest prawdziwy Itachi. Bez maski uprzejmej obojętności i rezerwy, bez ledwie dostrzegalnego drwiącego uśmieszku, za to z niepokojącym, obłąkańczym błyskiem w oku wyglądał iście szatańsko. I pociągająco, trzeba tu nadmienić.

\- Dlaczego się mnie boisz, Orochimaru? – wyszeptał, spoglądając na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. – Boisz się, że zamarzniesz?

\- Nie, chłopcze, nie całuj mnie, nawet nie próbuj! – warknął ze zniecierpliwieniem Orochimaru, delikatnie odsuwając go od siebie. Dlaczego on tak się trzęsie? Dlaczego patrzy diabelskim i jednocześnie wystraszonym wzrokiem? Czemu melodyjnym, rwącym się głosem mówi, że Orochimaru najbardziej na świecie boi się zimna? – Co się do cholery z tobą dzieje?!

\- Kocham cię, Orochimaru – odparł półprzytomnie Itachi i oplótłszy ręce dookoła szyi towarzysza zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy. – A ty mnie przecież pragniesz, pragniesz mojego ciała, pragniesz sharingana…- na jeden, krótki moment ich wargi otarły się o siebie. Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał atak paniki. Przebywał w pokoju z chorym, na dodatek zupełnie rozchwianym psychicznie dzieciakiem. Niech on już się uspokoi, błagał w duchu. Niech się tak nachalnie nie klei. Bliskość stawała się nie do zniesienia. – Bierz. No dalej, bierz, co chcesz. Mnie, moje ciało, moje oczy…pozwalam ci. Dlaczego się teraz boisz, dlaczego mnie nie chcesz?

– Robi się coraz zimniej – wycedził przez zęby, lekko całując Itachiego w spocone czoło. – A ty masz wysoką gorączkę, chłopcze. Spróbuj się przespać

O dziwo młody Uchiha poddał się stosunkowo szybko. Przymknął oczy i oparł głowę na ramieniu towarzysza. Wciąż drżał jeszcze i oddychał cokolwiek niespokojnie. Orochimaru słyszał serce boleśnie tłukące się o żebra. Sporo czasu minęło, nim powróciło do normalnego rytmu. Itachi zapadł w niespokojną, gorączkową drzemkę.

Sasori nie przejmował się zbytnio niepisaną zasadą poszanowania cudzej prywatności. Cicho otworzył drzwi do pokoju Orochimaru i wślizgnął się do środka, łokciem zamykając wierzeje za sobą. Widok, który ukazał się jego oczom jakiś chory, pokrętny umysł mógłby określić jako „uroczy". Lalkarzowi przychodził do głowy tylko jeden komentarz.

\- Żałosne – mruknął, przyglądając się skulonemu na łóżku Itachiemu. Chłopak oddychał przez sen spokojnie, równomiernie. Legendarny sannin siedział na krzesełku i również drzemał z głową opuszczoną na pierś. – Orochimaru – rudzielec podszedł do niego i lekko potrząsnął za ramię. Mężczyzna ocknął się i drgnął lekko, widząc pochylonego nad nim mistrza marionetek.

\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz w moim pokoju, kukiełko? – spytał, nie kryjąc irytacji.

\- Byłem ciekaw, czy Uchiha zdążył cię już zgwałcić.

\- Nie, nie zdążył – warknął, zrywając się z krzesła. – Uchiha, chłopcze – szepnął, nachylając się nad śpiącym w jego łóżku dzieciakiem.- Itachi!

Chłopiec niechętnie przekręcił się w jego stronę i wymamrotał coś półprzytomnie. Otworzył oczy. Spojrzenie było senne i rozkojarzone.

\- Wciąż ma gorączkę – stwierdził sucho Orochimaru, przykładając mu dłoń do czoła. – Cholerny szczeniak, dał się załatwić przez durne przeziębienie. Niepokonany pogromca rodu Uchiha, a żeby go szlag!

\- żałosne – prychnął po raz kolejny tego ranka Sasori.

\- pić – zarządał Itachi, siadając nagle na łóżku. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. Orochimaru uspokajająco pogładził chorego po ramieniu i zmusił, by wrócił do pozycji leżącej.

\- Zaraz coś przyniosę. Powinno zbić gorączkę – zaoferował wielkodusznie lalkarz. Westchnął ciężko i z cichym klekotem pokręcił głową, czym w dość dobitny sposób dał zebranym do zrozumienia, ze przygotowanie lekarstw dla lekkomyślnych dzieciaków wcale nie jest mu na rękę. Orochimaru również westchnął i spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Pomoc Sasoriego, głównie ze względu na dyskrecję, naprawdę bardzo ułatwiała sprawę.

\- Popilnuję go – mruknął tonem usprawiedliwienia. Rudowłosy wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa skierował się w stronę drzwi. Legendarny sannin rzucił swojemu podopiecznemu rozbawione spojrzenie. Dzieciak przygryzł wargi i łypnął na niego podejrzliwie spod przepoconej grzywki.

\- Gniewa się pan? – spytał cokolwiek zaczepnie, próbując tą niepotrzebną arogancją zamaskować wstyd i niepewność.

\- na to, że jesteś idiotą, który nawet nie potrafi zadbać o swoje zdrowie? Owszem – odparł bez zastanowienia Orochimaru i dla spotęgowania efektu dydaktycznego spiorunował chorego wzrokiem.

\- Boi się pan o tego sharingana, prawda? – syknął chłopiec. – Dlatego pan się tak troszczy?

\- Nie, Uchiha, troszczę się o ciebie – padła kategoryczna odpowiedź. - Nic mi po twoim sharinganie, jeśli zdechniesz pod jakimś płotem z głupiego przepracowania.

Zupełnie tak, jakby sam próbował przekonać się do tych słów, posłał Itachiemu krzywy, współczujący uśmiech i lekko uścisnął dłoń.

\- Więc trzeba było brać, jak dawałem – stwierdził chłodno Uchiha i wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku.

\- Nie wykorzystuję półprzytomnych dzieciaków – odparł ze spokojem męzczyzna. – Poza tym możesz być pewien, że gdy zechcę, wezmę to, co mi się należy. – urwał nagle, i przez chwilę przyglądał się młodszemu towarzyszowi w zamyśleniu. Pogrzebane na krańcach pamięci strofy same cisnęły mu się na usta. – Wezmę to, co mi się należy, to, czego bardzo mi brak. A miłość zdechnie tuż po świcie, zamordowana w snach.

Itachi zmarszczył brwi.

\- Z tego, co wiem, to ja tu jestem chory i ja mam prawo bredzić – zauważył. - Pan bardzo lubi poezję, prawda? – padło po chwili pozornie obojętne, pełne dziecinnej ciekawości pytanie.

\- Bystry jesteś, dzieciaku. A wiesz może przypadkiem, dlaczego ?

\- Postępująca demencja starcza?

\- Nie, Uchiha. Bo chcę być niezależny, chcę zachować wolność myślenia. Otwartość umysłu, dzieciaku, pojęcie o świecie. To żałosne, być ignorantem, który nie ma własnego zdania. To żałosne pozwalać, by inni popychali cię w dowolnym kierunku jak jakąś lalkę.

\- komunały – pogardliwe wykrzywienie ust.

\- Mały złośliwiec.

Itachi prychnął i przekręcił się na drugi bok, naciągając koc na głowę. Wyraźnie zasugerował, że na dzień dzisiejszy dość ma Orochimaru i całkowicie obejdzie się bez jego uwagi.

Gdy Sasori wrócił ze swoim lekarstwem zbijającym gorączkę, Uchiha nadar odgrywał obrażoną księżniczkę. Orochimaru krzątał się po pokoju, umyślnie robiąc tak dużo chałasu, jak to tylko było możliwe. Rudzielec odstawił lekarstwo na stolik, żelaznym uściskiem pochwycił kolegę z drużyny za nadgarstek i wyprowadził na korytarz.

\- Idź do kuchni – warknął. Uchiha wymamrotał coś z niezadowoleniem z głębi pokoju. Sasori wpadł do środka, trzaskając drzwiami w sposób całkowicie przeczący wszelkim zasadom dyskrecji.

\- Nie rób teatru, Uchiha – fuknął. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego z urazą, zadziwiająco zresztą przytomnie. Pozwolił zaaplikować sobie lekarstwo, następnie siłą został postawiony na nogi, otulony swoim dotychczas leżącym w ciemnym kącie pokoju płaszczem i odprowadzony do własnej kwatery. Na pożegnanie Sasori wcisnął mu do ręki butelkę lekarstwa i obiecał, że później przyśle kogoś, by go zbadał. Gdy kwestia dogorywającego potomka rodu Uchiha została rozstrzygnięta, lalkarz skierował się do kuchni.

\- I co, dobrze się bawiłeś? – spytał ostro. Orochimaru siedział przy stole i z dość znudzoną miną bawił się posrebrzaną łyżeczką od herbaty.

\- A nawet nieźle – odparł, z paskudnym uśmiechem. Wspomnienie sytuacji, w której rozgorączkowany, podniecony Itachi oferował mu ciało, duszę i mangeyku sharingana, a on z gracją odmówił było w jakoś przerażający, groteskowy sposób zabawne. – Efekty uboczne stosowania mangekyu sharingana są dość interesujące.

\- Nie zmieniłeś zdania, prawda? - nawet stojąc obok rozpartego wygodnie na stołku legendarnego sannina Sasori górował na nim tylko nieznacznie.

\- Nie, nie zmieniłem.

\- Jaką masz pewność, że będziesz potrafił nad tym zapanować, że wszystko zadziała jak trzeba? – drążył nieubłagalnie lalkarz. – Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, że on się zgodzi?

\- Żywię silne przekonanie – odpowiedział obojętnym, płaskim głosem. – A pytania jak zwykle są tendencyjne

\- To szaleństwo – ponowił natarcie Sasori. – Daj spokój, lider wywali cię na zbity pysk, jak się dowie.

\- Nie wywali – na ustach Orochimaru znów pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. – Ludzie tacy jak ja nie rosną na drzewach.

\- A pewnie, pewnie – mistrz marionetek przyznał mu rację z pozorną gorliwością. – Zazwyczaj zwisają z gałęzi na stryczkach.

\- Dzięki za wsparcie, kukiełko.

\- Nie ma za co.

Przez cały czas niespiesznej, leniwej rekonwalescencji Uchihy, Orochimaru nie widział go na oczy ani razu. Chłopak po prostu zaszył się w swoim pokoju z dwoma pudłami chusteczek higienicznych i silnym przekonaniem, że nie pozwoli nikomu oglądać się w chwilach słabości. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na tą denerwującą, upartą nieobecność legendarny sannin kontynuował swoje rutynowe wędrówki między biblioteką i laboratorium. Jeszcze raz prześledził wszystkie fazy eksperymentu, dokonał niezbędnych obliczeń, przez większość czasu zaś po prostu przypominał sobie moment, w którym Itachi najprawdopodobniej zupełnie nieświadomie, i nie wiadomo do końca, czy szczerze zaoferował mu siebie wraz ze wszystkimi dodatkowymi walorami typu mangekyu sharingan. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma sensu traktować deklaracji rozgorączkowanego, półprzytomnego dzieciaka poważnie, to był już jednak jakiś początek. Nie tylko negocjacje, nie tylko taniec po śliskim, otulonym senną mgiełką parkiecie. To było już słowo, a wypowiedziane nawet nieopatrznie słowo stanowi podstawę do konkretnych roszczeń. Wreszcie po tygodniu, może dwóch od powrotu Kisame i tamtej dziwnej, nieco przerażającej nocy spędzonej z chorym Itachim, chłopiec znów zaczął pojawiać się na korytarzach. Z początku jakoś nieśmiało, wyraźnie schodząc Orochimaru z drogi i wbrew swojej ryzykanckiej naturze unikając konfrontacji, wreszcie jednak odważnie i zaczepnie ruszył na stary, przetarty szlak. Tego dnia w bibliotece byli sami. Zupełnie samotni, oddaleni od siebie milionami zadrukowanych stronic, ale i bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory.

\- Orochimaru – uśmiechnął się drwiąco Itachi, stając między regałami i lekko mrużąc oczy w mdłym, pełgającym świetle świecy. Zbliżył się i niby to przypadkiem zaczął przyglądać się leżącym na biurku zwojom i pożółkłym kartom. - Nie lubię tego - powiedział z ociąganiem. – Można by myśleć, że lubię zapach krwi, że lubię używać mangekyou sharingana. Otóż niekoniecznie

\- Dlaczego, Uchiha? – Orochimaru leniwie uniósł głowę znad książki.

\- Powiedzmy, że…później nie jestem do końca sobą. Robię rzeczy, na które normalnie bym się nie zdecydował.

\- Wstrząsające, że tak się do tego przyznajesz.

\- Wstrząsające, że pan się tak bardzo boi zimna – szepnął jadowicie Itachi. Podszedł do Orochimaru, nachylił się nad nim, opierając dłonie o pulpit biurka.

\- Złośliwiec – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nie podniósł wzroku. Niespiesznym, umyślnie przeciąganym gestem odłożył książkę na bok. – Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem to traktować jako formę rewanżu za zdradzenie mrocznego, głęboko skrywanego sekretu, czy tez jako usprawiedliwianie się.

\- Niech pan to traktuje jak chce – wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha młodzieniec, po czym odepchnął się od ławy i odwrócił się do Orochimaru plecami.

\- A wiesz, co jest w tobie najsmutniejsze, Uchiha? – spytał z nagłą pasją mężczyzna. Itachi odwrócił głowę od okna i wlepił w niego czarne, obojętne i zmęczone oczy. – Że kiedy ty podobno nie jesteś sobą, to ty jesteś o wiele bardziej żywy i ludzki niż zazwyczaj.

W odpowiedzi Uchiha tylko wzruszył szczupłymi ramionami i znów zapatrzył się w okno.

\- Eh, dzieciaku, dzieciaku – pokręcił głową Orochimaru. – Oni już prawie z ciebie zrobili tę

lalkę. Nawet roku im to nie zajęło

\- I dlatego pan zawsze tylko na mnie patrzy? Dlatego pan mnie traktuje, jakbym był ze szkła?

\- Bądź pewien, że nie traktuję cię, jakbyś był ze szkła, Uchiha – zaprotestował, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc do Itachiego. Na chwilę zamarli w bezruchu. Idą jednak dalej, przed siebie, ku sobie! Po omacku, sennie, jak potępieńcy.

\- Niech pan udowodni.

\- Proszę bardzo – syknął, po czym przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie i niemal siłą wdarł się z językiem do jego ust.


	4. Checkmate

Orochimaru miał żyłkę kolekcjonera. Zawsze lubił zbierać kamyki, muszelki, i małe robaczki. Z czasem przerodziło się to w niezdrową fascynację preparatami laboratoryjnymi. Do ogromnej, zatopionej w formalinie kolekcji dołączały coraz to nowe i bardziej przerażające egzemplarze - efekty nieudanych eksperymentów. Obecnie całą swoją uwagę skupił na Itachim. Zbierał i dokładnie zapamiętywał wszystko, co było niezwykłe, piękne i boleśnie niecodzienne. Śmiech, nieco zbyt głośny, szczery, urwany gwałtownie pod wpływem złotego, wężowego spojrzenia. Plaskanie bosych stóp po kamiennej posadzce. Jęk rozkoszy, którego nie udało się stłumić wgryzając zęby w poduszkę. Niezręczny, omyłkowy ruch strącający ze stołu filiżankę. Chwiejny, niepewny krok i lądowanie w rozwartych, gotowych, by schwycić ramionach. Wszystkie te momenty, w których Itachi zdawał się być żywy, prawdziwy, ujmujący w swojej niezdarności i roztrzepaniu. Wszystkie wyrwy w lodowej twierdzy, którą od dziecka pracowicie dookoła siebie wznosił. Przez te szczeliny Orochimaru powoli przedostawał się do Itachiego, Itachi zaś opanowywał go cicho, powoli, niczym smużka dymu. Uwodził, prowokował, zbliżał się do niego i uskakiwał, szeleszcząc jedwabiami i śmiejąc się kpiąco. Ale jednak szanował go, jednak gdy leżeli w wielkim, miękkim łóżku Orochimaru, nieco bał się spojrzenia złotych, wężowych oczu. Czasem Orochimaru wcale nie miał ochoty brać go w ramiona i ogrzewać swoim ciepłem, czasem sam był zimny, rozdrażniony. Odwracał się wtedy do ściany, tak, że Uchiha widział przed sobą tylko ciemny zarys jego pleców. Nigdy go wtedy nie przytulił, nigdy choćby nie objął go ręką w talii, nie pogładził po ramieniu. Nie odważył się. Mógl tylko leżeć obok, wtulając twarz w jego włosy bezgłośnie błagać, by został, by nie odchodził, by chociaż na chwilę odwrócil się w jego stronę. Nie spał, kiedy tylko przymykal oczy, zdawało mu się, że ten ciemny kształt przed jego oczami podrywa się i wstaje, wychodzi, a on nie może sprawić, by został, że nie może mu nic zaoferować, i że na pewno nie potrafi go ogrzać i pocieszyć, bo sam jest za bardzo skostniały.

Taniec Orochimaru i Itachiego stawał się coraz bardziej widowiskowy, pełen skomplikowanych, ryzykownych figur. Tempo, choć wciąż senne i somnambuliczne upodabniało się do przyspieszonego, bolesnego rytmu obu serc. Coraz bardziej ten melancholijny, delikatnie tylko ocierający się o miłość spektakl przyciągał postronnych obserwatorów. Kakuzu uśmiechał się pobłażliwie, drwiąco i za plecami samych zainteresowanych robił zakłady, ile taki stan rzeczy potrwa. Kisame konsekwentnie udawał, że jest ślepy, głuchy i jedyne, co go interesuje, to dzisiejszy obiad. Sasori miał do wyboru iść jego śladem lub czuwać nad Orochimaru i upewniać się, że nie zrobi nic głupiego pod samym nosem lidera. Powodów do obaw miał aż za wiele. Jakiś złośliwy chochlik raz po raz wkradał się do dokumentów dowódcy Akatsuki, powodując znikanie raportów z misji wykonywanych przez jednego z najsilniejszych i najbardziej niezależnych członków. Wszelkie pisemne prośby, zapytania i sugestie dostarczane w trzech egzemplarzach nigdy nawet nie docierały na biurko lidera. W praktyce oznaczało to tyle, że zamiast pracować nad swoim wielkim eksperymentem Orochimaru całe godziny musiał poświęcać na porządkowanie swoich akt. Było to może nie tyle trudne, co irytujące, uporczywe i ogromnie rozpraszające. I sam poszkodowany i czuwający nad nim Sasori dostrzegali złą wolę lidera i jego nagłą, zawziętą i bardzo precyzyjnie wymierzoną chęć do uprzykrzenia komuś życia. O ile wcześniej można było tylko snuć mgliste domysły, teraz wszystko stało się oczywiste: Orochimaru się naraził. Najprawdopodobniej naraził się przez tę z pozoru cichą i potajemną zażyłość z Uchihą. Wszyscy w mniejszym lub większym stopniu ową zażyłość rzecz jasna widzieli i spodziewali się, że jeszcze będą z tego kłopoty. Żaden ze starych i sprawdzonych członków Akatsuki nie miał jednak żadnego interesu w donoszeniu na kolegę z pracy. To sępy, uznał z niechęcią Sasori. Zwykli padlinożercy. Po co się wysilać i atakować potencjalną ofiarę, skoro prędzej czy póżniej zrobi to jakiś drapieżnik? Dopiero, gdy drapieżnik odejdzie nasycony i zadowolony, z pyskiem umazanym krwią, można obsiąść ofiarę w koło, szydzić z niej, zakrzywionymi dziobami odrywać od poszarpanego ciała strzępy mięsa. Do jego roli należało zaś odgadnąć, kto jest drapieżnikiem i w jakiś sposób powstrzymać, lub osłabić jego atak. Domniemany drapieżnik krzątał się po kuchni i bez szczególnego zaangażowania poświęcał przygotowywał herbatę. Powitał Sasoriego uprzejmym uśmiechem i lekkim skinieniem głowy. Patrzył chłodno, nieufnie, nie zniknęła jednak z czarnych oczu ta pełna rezerwy cicha i zawzięta pewność siebie.

\- Blado coś wyglądasz, Uchiha – rzucił swobodnie lalkarz, podchodząc do niego opierając się plecami o kuchenną szafkę. – Nie przetrenowujesz się aby?

Itachi pomilczał przez chwilę, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na przeciwnika, wreszcie znów się uśmiechnął i powiedział, że czuje się bardzo dobrze i nie ma sensu, by ktoś tak zapracowany jak Sasori się o niego martwił.

\- Cieszę się, że już jesteś zdrów, Uchiha – powiedział lalkarz, wpatrując się w nieco przybrudzoną ścianę. – Masz silny organizm, taki, jakiego Orochimaru potrzebuje do swojej przemiany – na jedną, krótką chwilę zawiesił wzrok na chłopcu, po czym znowu spojrzał na ścianę. Zdążył dostrzec błysk niepewności w oczach i nieznacznie drżący kącik ust. Bardzo dobrze, haczyk połknięty. – Oh, przepraszam, myślałem, że już o tym rozmawialiście.

\- Owszem, rozmawialiśmy – odparł spokojnie Itachi i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. W oczach błysnął zimny triumf. Sasori uniósł brew do góry. Ciekawe. Dzieciak mówił prawdę, czy blefował? Należało przyjąć możliwość, że nawet, jeśli Orochimaru wcale z nim o tym nie rozmawiał, to w jakiś sposób Uchiha zrozumiał, jaka jest natura tych wszystkich eksperymentów i jaka będzie jego rola. Teraz do wybadania pozostała jeszcze jedna kwestia– Jeszcze nie podjęliśmy ostatecznej decyzji – powiedział chłopiec z tym samym jadowitym uśmiechem, uprzedzając pytanie lalkarza.

\- Został wam miesiąc, najwyżej dwa – przestrzegł Sasori. Sądząc po reakcji Uchihy, była to dla niego nowość. – On cię potrzebuje.

\- Wiem – powiedział chłopiec. Zimny uśmiech został zastąpiony innym, cieplejszym, tkliwym jakby. Rysy twarzy złagodniały.

\- Nie boisz się?

\- Nie – znów ten całkiem ładny i całkiem ujmujący uśmiech. Lalkarz z niesmakiem uświadomił sobie, że dzieciak próbuje grać nawet teraz.

\- Żałosne – mruknął, spoglądając na niego pogardliwie. Itachi natychmiast powrócił do swojej całkowicie obojętnej, uprzejmej maski.

\- Co jest żałosne? – spytał, mrużąc oczy.

\- To, że głupia lalka tańcząca jak jej zagrają chce mieć swoją własną marionetkę – odparł rudzielec, a jednocześnie znów uczynił dłonią gest imitujący wprawianie w ruch zabawki Chwilę po tym skierował się do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz.

\- Więc może zrób ją dla mnie? – zaproponował chłopiec i uśmiechnął się błędnie. Przez chwilę, przez jedną sekundę mistrz marionetek myślal, że te słowa są szczere i że pochodzą niego, nie z inspiracji lidera.. – Wtedy nie będę musiał się bawić Orochimaru.

\- Nie ma mowy– uciął Nie miał tyle komfortu by zaufać pierwszemu lepszemu młodocianemu szpiegowi, choćby niewiadomo jak pięknie mówił. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Itachi łgał jak z nut i bezbłędnie odgrywał swoją rolę. – Ty nie zasługujesz nawet na to, by wziąć którąś z moich marionetek do rąk, Uchiha – powiedział na odchodnym

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz – uśmiechnął się ledwie zauważalnie Itachi.

\- Ja też – odparł rudzielec, po czym z głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwi opuścił kuchnię.

\- Jakze smutna jest wieczorna ziemia! – recytował Orochimaru, spod zmrużonych powiek wpatrując się w płonące na kominku polana. Itachi siedział naprzeciwko niego na dywanie, spokojny, cichy, na poły zasłuchany w słowa swojego mistrza, na poły pogrążony we własnych, niewesołych rozmyślaniach. – Jakże tajemnicze są opary nad oparzeliskami! Wie o tym ten, kto błądził w takich oparach, kto wiele cierpiał przed śmiercią, kto leciał ponad tą ziemią trzymając ciężar ponad siły. Wie o tym ten, kto jest zmęczony. I bez żalu porzuca wtedy mglistą ziemię, jej bagniska i jej rzeki, ze spokojem w sercu powierza się śmierci, wie bowiem, ze tylko ona przyniesie mu spokój.

\- A pan nie jest zmęczony? – spytał cicho chłopiec, wstając z ziemi i podchodząc do Orochimaru. Lekko objął dłońmi jego szyję, i wtulił twarz w opadające lużno na ramiona czarne włosy. – Bo ja bardzo.

\- Nie jestem, Uchiha – Orochimaru w zamyśleniu gładził go po ramionach. – ja nie jestem i nigdy nie będę zmęczony. Nie chcę odpoczywać, nie chcę spokoju, chcę więcej i więcej życia, więcej siły, więcej władzy. Mnie śmierć odpoczynku wcale nie przyniesie, ja się jej ze spokojem w sercu nie powierzam…a ty – delikatnie uniósł głowę Uchihy tak, żeby móc dokładniej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. – ty już jesteś zmęczony, Itachi. Z trudem łapiesz oddech, chociaż nawet jeszcze nie widać przed nami mety. Biedne dziecko, zestarzałeś się i zobojętniałeś, zanim jeszcze stałeś się dorosły. Dla ciebie lepiej byłoby zasnąć już teraz, kiedy jeszcze jesteś piękny i silny. Zanim do końca zrobią z ciebie lalkę. Teraz, zaraz, jak najszybciej. Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz

\- Będzie bolało? – spytał Itachi i aż zadrżał z przejęcia. Ledwie poruszał wargami, towarzysz musiał nachylić się nad nim, by usłyszeć, co mówi.

\- Będę delikatny – obiecał, lekko całując go w czoło. Zapadło między nimi milczenie miękkie jak aksamit, przyjemne, kojące. Karmili się tym milczeniem, nieruchomi, spokojni i – wbrew temu, co deklarował Orochimaru - niewyobrażalnie, nadludzko zmęczeni.

\- Robi ładne lalki – powiedział niespodziewanie Uchiha, przerywając ciszę. Jak zwykle tylko spod oka patrzył na Orochimaru, chcąc sprawdzić, jaką reakcję wywołały jego słowa. Chciał więc publiczności, tak? Dzieciak ma zamiłowanie do wielkiego teatru!

\- Kto? – padła pełna roztargnienia odpowiedź. – Kukiełka?

\- Nazywasz swojego partnera 'kukiełką'? – drobny, szczupły brunet uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – I co on na to?

\- Jest coś takiego, jak przyzwyczajenie, Uchiha – powiedział cierpko Orochimaru. – Ty też się kiedyś przyzwyczaisz do Kisame

Kiedyś…tak, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie rozmawiali o śmierci Itachiego.

\- Będę się do niego zwracać per „rybeńko"?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jak zwykle krzywo. Tym razem jednak była w jego uśmiechu taka jakby miękkość, łagodność.

\- Złośliwa bestia – mruknął pod nosem. – Jak wam się w ogóle pracuje?

\- Kisame to sławny wojownik – odparł nieco znudzonym głosem Itachi i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Ciekawe – spostrzegł Orochimaru. – Zawsze, gdy to mówisz, uśmiechasz się w ten sposób.

\- Cóż – chłopak skłonił lekko głowę i spojrzał na towarzysza spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. – Nie należy źle mówić o nieobecnych, prawda?

\- Czarująca jest ta twoja układność i teatralność – rzekł z uznaniem mężczyzna. – Przy liderze też jesteś taki taktowny i nieskory do komentarzy pod adresem współpracowników? Czy może wręcz przeciwnie – odgarnął pasemko czarnych włosów opadających na kark i zaczął wodzić językiem po ciepłej, pulsującej delikatnie skórze. Lubił dotykać tego skrawka jego ciała, smakować go, wchłaniać zapach. O ile cały Uchiha niejednokrotnie wydawał się sztywny i chłodny w dotyku, jak odlana ze szkła figurka, ten niewielki obszar w okolicach kręgów szyjnych zawsze pozostawał przyjemnie ciepły, tu właśnie tętniło życie. I teraz, gdy mężczyzna łaskotał lekko, zaczęło tętnić jeszcze szybciej, wydzielać łagodny zapach potu i szamponu do włosów. – czy może lubisz mu o nas opowiadać? Tak długo? Bardzo długo i dokładnie?

\- Nie ufa pan liderowi? – spytał Itachi. Nawet nie zadawał sobie trudu, by przeszkadzać Orochimaru w zabawie. Po prostu stał przed nim, dumnie wyprostowany, nieco bardziej zadzierając głowę, jakby wręcz chciał ułatwić towarzyszowi penetrację karku. Uśmiechał się

\- Jak to sam ładnie ująłeś, moja mądra głowo, nie należy źle mówić o nieobecnych

Nie protestował, gdy towarzysz odwrócił go przodem do siebie i zaczął wodzić ustami po policzkach i przymkniętych powiekach. Gdy jednak tamten próbował wepchnąć mu język do ust, odsunął się nieznacznie.

\- Nie będę rozmawiał o panu z liderem pod jednym warunkiem – szepnął. Widząc, że mężczyzna nie spasuje tak łatwo, położył szczupły palec na jego ustach. – Chce pan wiedzieć, jakim?

\- Mów

\- Chcę lalkę – zażądał Itachi. – Podaruj mi lalkę zrobioną przez Sasoriego.

Okazja do poruszenia z Sasorim drażliwego tematu pojawiła się zaskakująco szybko. Lider – konsekwentnie realizując swoją politykę rzucania Orochimaru kłód pod nogi – zlecił im misję. Na szczęście była to misja dość krótka i w sumie nie wymagająca specyficznych umiejejętności jakie posiadali ci wojownicy. Spokojnie można było wysłać na nią każdego, kto akurat miał wolną chwilę. Lider z niejasnych powodów wyraźnie zaznaczył, że życzy sobie nieśmiertelnego duetu Orochimaru-Sasori. Dlaczego akurat właśnie teraz? Ostatnie kłopoty z biurokracją i żądanie Itachiego sprawiły, że legendarny sannin zrobił się nieco bardziej ostrożny. Więc jednak Uchiha rzeczywiście donosił? Może i teraz szepnął przełożonemu to i owo na ucho? Nic prostszego przecież. Nie starał się jakoś specjalnie kryć z tym, że szpieguje, gdyby chciał, z pewnością bardziej by się do tego przyłożył. Przecież to bystry dzieciak. Mniej lub bardziej świadomie pozwolił, by Orochimaru się domyślił, ba!, nawet zasugerował, jak można zamknąć mu usta. A jeśli rzeczywiście maczał palce w przydzieleniu im tej misji, to możnaby sądzić, że podsunął idealne warunki, by w spokoju i konsekwentnie przekonać Sasoriego do pomysłu. Geniusz! Mistrz marionetek!

Misje z Sasorim nigdy nie należały do szczególnie łatwych i przyjemnych. Lalkarz nie potrzebował spać, nie potrzebował jeść, nie potrzebował osłaniać się przed zimnem, czy też gorącem. Orochimaru miał natomiast tyle dumy, by przez długi czas nie przyznawać się do którejkolwiek z tych potrzeb. Maszerowali więc całą noc, milcząc i obojętnie przyglądając się jesiennemu jeszcze, lecz jakby przeczuwającym już rychłe nadejście chłodów krajobrazowi. Powietrze było czyste, po zimowemu już mroźne i zatykające dech w piersiach. Na granatowym, bezchmurnym niebie wisiał okrągły, biały księżyc wycięty z papieru. Drzewa niemal pozbawione liści, zmarznięta ziemia na polach – wszystko to zdawało się jakby odbite w tafli lodu, dostojne, pełne majestatycznej, nocnej ciszy.

\- Ile zajmuje ci wykonanie lalki? – zapytał znienacka Orochimaru.

\- To zależy – lalkarz wzruszył ramionami. Jak zwykle towarzyszył temu cichy klekot.

\- Zależy od czego?- drążył temat mężczyzna

\- Czy potrzebujesz bojowej, czy takiej zwyczajnej, do ozdoby – padła obojętna odpowiedź.

\- Załóżmy, że zwyczajnej, wtedy co?

\- Wtedy zacznę podejrzewać, że chcesz ją sprezentować swojemu małemu przyjacielowi – wyrzeźbione z drewna palce zatańczyły w ten charakterystyczny, wyuczony sposób, jakby mężczyzna chciał wprawić w ruch marionetkę. Na ustach wykwitł ledwie dostrzegalny, łagodny uśmiech.

\- Skąd wiesz, kukiełko? – towarzysz nie potrafił powstrzymać przebiegającego przez twarz skurczu strachu. Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w milczeniu, Orochimaru wściekły na swoją reakcję, Sasori uśmiechnięty pobłażliwie, pochłonięty oglądaniem lezących na ścieżce suchych liści.

\- I po co ci ta lalka? – spytał wreszcie.

Ta domyślność Sasoriego zdecydowanie zbiła go z tropu. Patrzcie no, niby kukła, a jakie to przenikliwe!

– Prezent.

\- Ale dlaczego właśnie marionetka? – dziwił się tamten. – Wydaje ci się, że będzie potrafił wprowadzić ją w ruch?

\- Ah! – Orochimaru rozjaśnił się momentalnie. – Przecież on jest mistrzem marionetek! – zawołał w zachwycie. Sasori spoglądał na niego z rezerwą. Uśmiechnął się od niechcenia.

\- Łatwo ci przychodzi nazywanie mistrzem marionetek kogoś, kto ma sznurki przyczepione do ramion.

\- Co ty mi tu do cholery sugerujesz, kukiełko?

\- Nie zrobię tej lalki – odparł beznamiętnie lalkarz. Orochimaru tylko łypnął na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Przestań chrzanić – warknął. – Jak zwykle wiesz coś, i nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Przecież nie ma takiej potrzeby – Sasori znów poruszył dłonią w ten specyficzny, przyprawiający o ciarki sposób. – Nie muszę ci po raz kolejny mówić, że Uchiha jest dla ciebie niebezpieczny, że może zniweczyć wszystkie twoje plany. Ty przecież dobrze o tym wiesz, prawda?

\- Tak, wiem

\- A mimo to chcesz sprezentować mu lalkę wykonaną moimi rękami, mylę się?

\- Podobają mu się twoje lalki – odparł z prostotą Orochimaru

\- Żywię do ciebie coś w rodzaju sympatii – powiedział z ociąganiem, wykrzywiając usta w brzydkim, ironicznym grymasie. – I właśnie dlatego nie chcę przykładać ręki do twojego samozniszczenia. Przykro mi, Orochimaru.

\- Chyba powinienem być ci za to wdzięczny, co kukiełko? – mężczyzna obrzucił go pełnym niechęci spojrzeniem i przyspieszył kroku. Rozmowę można było uznać za zakończoną.

\- Współczuję ci – odezwał się Sasori, gdy wreszcie udało mu się dostosować do nowego, szybszego tempa.

\- Czemu? – zdumiał się mężczyzna.

\- Ja nigdy nie chciałbym tak po prostu stać się czyjąś marionetką. Marionetki bardzo łatwo zmienić w wisielców – kontynuował. – Sznurki już mają.

\- Skąd ty bierzesz te wszystkie mądre powiedzonka, kukiełko?

\- Zbiór mądrości życiowych lidera.

\- Ah… tak, tak, tak, w tym całym sztuki smak – zanucił pod nosem Orochimaru, nie zwracając uwagi na marionetkową prowokację. – W tym cały życia sens!

\- Orochimaru…

\- Tak, kukiełko?

\- Ty nie masz o tym pojęcia – powiedział z mocą Sasori. – Ani o sztuce, ani o życiu.


	5. Live together, die alone

Nie wracali już do tego tematu. Owszem, niepowodzenie w początkowej fazie negocjacji nie oznaczało jeszcze całkowitej klęski, obaj byli jednak zbyt dumni, by znów próbować. Orochimaru nie chciał po tak zdecydowanej odmowie kajać się i plamić swojego honoru proszeniem głupiej, drewnianej kukły o cokolwiek. Wolał już wrócić z pustymi rękami. Liczył po cichu na to, że Sasori, przeanalizowawszy całą sytuację i zrozumiawszy kiepskie położenie towarzysza jednak zmieni zdanie. Lalkarz był jednak artystą. Wysokie mniemanie o sobie i swojej sztuce nie pozwalało cofnąć decyzji tak łatwo, piekła urażona duma. Noce, które Orochimaru spędzął na regeneracji sił po wyczerpującym marszu, dla mistrza marionetek były czasem dość trudnych i dość nieprzyjemnych przemyśleń. Bez trudu odgadł, od kogo wyszła niezbyt trafiona idea dawania w prezencie marionetek. Uchiha, ten cholerny szczeniak próbował go upokorzyć, na dodatek znów wykorzystując do tego Orochimaru. Wiedział, że lalkarz zgadnie, kto za tym stoi i jaki ma cel. Z całym swoim wyrachowaniem i swoją obłudą złożył los legendarnego sannina w ręce osoby, która, mimo, iż z całego Akatsuki życzy mu najlepiej, niewiele może zdziałać. Iście szatańska ironia, prawda? Teraz wszystko zależało od tej cholernej lalki. No, dalej, Sasori, zastanów się, co zrobić. Plusy i minusy sytuacji, ciemne i jasne strony. Argumenty za oraz przeciw. Przecież zawsze podejmowałeś decyzje na tej podstawie, prawda? Lalka zostanie wykonana, i co dalej? Itachi może zgodzi się oddać swoje ciało Orochimaru, ale równie dobrze może się nie zgodzić. Obaj skończą marnie, albo i nie skończą. Zbyt dużo niewiadomych. Odpada. A co, jeśli mimo wszystko Sasori się nie ugnie? Przeklęty Uchiha doniesie o wszystkim liderowi, a ten nie omieszka wykorzystać tego jako pretekst do wyrzucenia Orochimaru z Akatsuki. Logicznie rzecz biorąc – mistrz marionetek zaczynał powoli nienawidzic tego określenia – najrozsądniej było pozostać przy swoim. Lepiej dla Orochimaru, żeby odszedł. Nie jest przecież głupcem, da sobie radę sam. Sam! To był jeszcze jeden plus takiego rozwiązania. Przymusowe rozdzielenie z Uchihą i konieczność znalezienia innego obiektu badań powinno wyjść mu na zdrowie. Tak, Orochimaru, pomyślał lalkarz, spoglądając na towarzysza. Kontur odwróconych w stronę wygasłego ogniska pleców rysował się niewyraźnie w ciemności. Powinieneś sobie znaleźć zwierzątko laboratoryjne, do którego nie będziesz tak bardzo przywiązany i które nie pociągnie cię ze sobą na dno.

Co do Uchihy, nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie rozczarowany brakiem obiecanego prezentu. Nie wrócił nawet do tej kwestii. Przyglądał się kochankowi nieco uważniej niż zwykle, lustrująco i uśmiechał się dziwnie, ale milczał jak zaklęty. Pewnego dnia na biurku Orochimaru wylądowała sucha, urzędowa, napisana ręką Lidera notatka. Głosiła ona, iż niestety podziemne laboratorium nie spełnia wymogów bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy. Musi zostać poddane gruntownej renowacji, w związku z czym przełożony pozwolil sobie zamknąć je na okres miesiąca, najwyżej dwóch. Dla Orochimaru oznaczało to wyrok śmierci. Termin, który legendarny sannin wyznaczył sobie na przeprowadzenie eksperymentu zbliżał się nieubłagalnie. Gdy Sasori dowiedział się o nieszczęsnym remoncie, w jego oczach błysnął zimny triumf. Tak, jak przewidywał, lider zamierzał zmusić Orochimaru do ucieczki. Żałosne, jak zwykle. Ku jego rozczarowaniu wszelkie próby odwiedzenia mężczyzny od pomysłu zużytkowania Uchihy do celów laboratoryjnych przyniosły skutek dokładnie odwrotny. Postanowił on uciec, na dodatek zabierając młodego kochanka ze sobą.

\- Uciec? – spytał z pozorną łagodnością Sasori, dowiedziawszy się o tym. – I dokąd pójdziecie?

\- Spokojnie, znajdzie się na świecie miejsce, i dla mnie i dla niego.

Lalkarz zważył w ręku książkę, którą chwilę wcześniej podniósł spod stołu. Żadne miejsce nie nadawało się do cichych, pełnych niechęci, ostatecznych rozmów tak, jak biblioteka. Unoszący się w powietrzu zapach książek, niezwykła, nienaturalna cisza i drobinki kurzu widoczne, gdy przez niewielkie, umieszczone wysoko, niemal pod sufitem okienka wpadało słońce – to wszysto wytwarzało pełen gorzkiej ironii, smutny i jakże odpowiedni nastrój.

\- Nie pójdzie z tobą dobrowolnie – powiedział oschle lalkarz. -To jest fakt. A fakty to najbardziej uparta rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Już niech cię o to głowa nie boli, kukiełko – w odpowiedzi Orochimaru posłał mu swój zwykły, krzywy, pełen przekory uśmiech. – I na Uchihę znajdzie się sposób.

\- Najpierw będziesz musiał znaleźć sposób na mnie – drewniana, przypominająca maskę twarz mistrza marionetek drgnęła lekko. – Nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu z nim uciec.

\- I co zrobisz? – brunet spojrzał na niego drwiąco. – Poskarżysz się liderowi? Mało to szkód już wyrządziłeś, kukiełko?

\- Znajdę inny sposób. Lepszy

Orochimaru zbliżył się i z pozoru przyjaźnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Drugą dłonią wyjął książkę z drewnianych rąk i odłożył ją na półkę za plecami rudzielca.

\- Tak się zastanawiam – zagaił. – Czy nie prościej byłoby od razu rozebrać cię na części pierwsze? Ot tak, żeby upewnić się, że nie będziesz już przeszkadzał?

\- Zrobiłbyś to, Orochimaru? – Sasori spojrzał na wyższego od siebie przeciwnika i posłał mu ufny, dziecinny, zupełnie nie pasujący do sytuacji uśmiech. Drobinki kurzu wirujące w powietrzu zamarły, płochliwe, wyczekujące.

\- Bez chwili wachania – skrzywił się nieznacznie brunet. Widząc, że towarzysz chce coś powiedzieć, dodał szybko. - Żałosne, co nie?

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że smutne.

\- Nie jesteś lepszy ode mnie, kukiełko – warknął Orochimaru, zirytowany tym odgrywaniem niewinnej, łagodnej ofiary. Taka rola nie pasowała do Sasoriego. Do tego Sasoriego, który milcząco przyzwolił na dziwny, nigdy nie ogłoszony bezpośrednio wyrok śmierci. Mistrz marionetek nie patrzył mu w oczy, bo gdyby patrzył, niechybnie musiałby przyznać dawnemu przyjacielowi rację. - Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? Jakieś mądre przysłowie lidera, jakiś aforyzm, sentencję, wierszyk?

\- Nie. Powiedziałem już wszystko – lalkarz prześlizgnął się pod ramieniem Orochimaru i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył w stronę wyjścia. To były ostatnie słowa, jakie między nimi padły. Następne spotkanie było milczące, pełne triumfu i złośliwej satysfakcji z jednej strony, oraz bezradności i upokorzenia z drugiej.

\- A co z tą pańską… kukiełką? – spytał od niechcenia Itachi, widząc, jak Orochimaru rozgląda się nerwowo po niewielkim, przydziałowym pokoiku Uchihy. Mieszkanko nie różniło się zbytnio od jego 'apartamentu'. To samo staroświeckie dość umeblowanie: łóżko, stojący pośrodku okrągły stolik i krzesło, regalik na książki i stojąca pod oknem stara sofa. Nic, za czym możnaby tęsknić. Nic, co możnaby mienić domem. – Dał mu pan wolny wieczór za dobre sprawowanie?

\- Kukiełka nie będzie nam przeszkadzać – uśmiechnął się gość i widząc, że Uchiha nie ma zamiaru proponować mu herbaty, przysiadł na sofie. Był piątkowy wieczór, stopniowo przechodzący w głęboką noc. Jedynie oświetlenie stanowiła stojąca na oknie świeca.– Zadbałem to.

Nie wiedział właściwie, dlaczego postanowił zaproponować Itachiemu wspólną ucieczkę dopiero w ostatniej chwili. W głowie kołatala się jakaś rozpaczliwa myśl o pozytywnych skutkach stawiania przed faktem dokonanym. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy spakowane, trasa ucieczki wyznaczona, nawet ewentualne protesty ze strony Sasoriego legendarny sannin zdecydowanie i dość brutalnie uciszył. Rozejrzawszy się po niewielkiej, sterylnie czystej klitce Uchihy uznał, że z przygotowaniem chłopaka do drogi też nie będzie zbyt wielkiego problemu. Cały ekwipunek – kremy, olejki, balsamy i kosmetyki do pielęgnacji włosów nie są przecież wliczane w standardowe wyposażenie ninja - spokojnie zmieściłby się w zwykłym, podróżnym plecaku. Jeśli się zgodzi.

\- Co mu pan zrobił? – spytał Uchiha siadając obok. Delikatnie zarzucił ręce na szyję kochanka i lekko zaczął wodzic nosem po bladej, napiętej skórze szyi.

\- Naprawdę cię to tak ciekawi, gadzino? – Orochimaru zdziwił się, usłyszawszy swój głos. Był taki…zmęczony. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę ani trochę nie sprawi mu przyjemności mówienie o tym, co zrobił Sasoriemu.

\- Naprawdę – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Itachi. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Nie było się czym chwalić, nie było o czym mówić przecież. Nic, z czego byłby dumny.

\- Rozebrałem go na części – powiedział sucho. – Ręce, nogi, tułów osobno. Tak, jak lalkę.

Itachi roześmiał się cicho, zajęty penetracją jego karku. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, czując ciepły, lekki, przyspieszony nieco oddech.

\- To naprawdę paradne – dobiegł go cichy szept. – Rozebrać swoją ulubioną kukiełkę na części, nie ma co –głos stał się bardziej natarczywy, oddech Itachiego przyspieszył. – I na co to, Orochimaru, po co to wszystko?

\- Uciekam stąd dziś o świcie, Uchiha. Ucieknij ze mną.

\- Co? – chłopak poderwał się z sofy i rzucił mu nieufne, pytające spojrzenie. Tak, jakby koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, czy właściwie powinien się cieszyć, czy gniewać, bo sam nie potrafił się zdecydować na żadną z tych reakcji.

\- To, co powiedziałem- Orochimaru również wstał i podszedł, by lekko objąć chłopaka w talii. Nachylił się nad jego uchem i zaczął szeptać cicho, błagalnie niemal – Uciekam dziś o świcie. Nie mogę zostać dłużej, nie mam laboratorium, nie mogę pracować. Jeśli nie odejdę dobrowolnie, mogę zostać przypadkiem zabity podczas następnej misji, wiesz przecież, jak jest. Nie mam tu już nic do roboty. Ucieknij ze mną, Uchiha, po prostu pakój te swoje graty, szykuj się do drogi, ja zadbam o resztę. Zabiorę cię gdziekolwiek chcesz, spełnię każde twoje następne życzenie..

\- A później mnie pan zabije – zauważyl ze smutkiem Itachi.

\- Tak – przyznał mężczyzna, nieco zwalniając uścisk. – Później cię zabiję.

Uchiha milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, obojętnie wpatrując się w ścianę. Tapeta z misternym, kwiatowym motywem w wielu miejscach była poprzecierana, tak, że wydawala się prawie gładka, lub, w najlepszym razie, pokryta plamami o nieokreślonych, rozmytych kształtach. W słabym, migotliwym świetle świecy zdawały się żyć.

\- I naprawdę potrafiłby pan to zrobić? – spytał, przełykając ślinę. – Tak po prostu mnie zabić?

\- Zabawne, Sasori też się o to pytał – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Orochimaru i nawinął sobie na palec pasemko lśniących, gładkich włosów Uchihy. – Pytał, czy byłbym w stanie mu to zrobić. Odpowiedz sobie sam mądra głowo, najlepiej wnioskując z analogii. – zapadło ciężkie, senne milczenie. - Ucieknij ze mną – dodał po chwili, o wiele bardziej zdecydowanym głosem. – Zależy mi na tym.

\- Nie.

-Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie.

\- Itachi…

Uchiha milczał, wciąż tępo wpatrując się w ścianę i przygryzając wargi. Myślał. Dobrze wiedział, że ten moment prędzej, czy póżniej nadejdzie. Zapędzony w kozi róg Orochimaru zdecyduje się na ucieczkę, a on sam stanie przed wyborem. Nie chciał nigdzie stąd iść! Baza Akatsuki stała się miejscem najbliższym definicji domu, mimo, że zimnym, okrutnym i pełnym ludzi gotowych wbić nóż w plecy pod byle pretekstem. Tutaj nareszcie czuł się w pewnym stopniu bezpiecznie. Nie chciał uciekać niewiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo którędy, tylko po to, by zostać zaszlachtowanym w jakimś obcym, zimnym miejscu. Co więcej, wcale uciekać nie musiał, nie był przecież jakimś niewiele wartym rzezimieszkiem z ambicjami na nieśmiertelność. Z płynącą w żyłach krwią Uchihów mógł spokojnie przejąć władzę w Akatsuki, mógł zabić tego idiotę, Peina, mógł zabić ich wszystkich i zacząć budować organizację od samego początku, ostrożniej dobierając ludzi. Mógł jeszcze wszystko zmienić, wszystko naprawić! Jeszcze nie teraz jednak, jeszcze nie był gotowy. Musiał czekać, a póki czekał, musiał słuchać i być posłuszny. Uczynić z siebie zabójcze narzędzie w rękach lidera. O tak, właśnie tak. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Bezsilność i to dłużące się, nudne oczekiwanie były takie…upokarzające.

\- Co on ci obiecał? – spytał ostro Orochimaru. Młody Uchiha zmierzył go uważnym, nieco drwiącym spojrzeniem. – Lider – posieszył w wyjaśnieniami mężczyzna. – Na co cię zwabił, na jakie kłamstewka dałeś się nabrać, głupi szczeniaku?

\- Powiedział, ze zabije we mnie dziecko – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Czy ty już naprawdę oślepłeś? – warknął Orochimaru obcym, gardłowym głosem. – Cholera, przecież ty tego wcale nie chcesz, prawda? Nie sądzisz, że ja na to pozwolę? Oni chcą cię tylko wykorzystać, zniszczyć, zostawić na zatracanie. Zrobić z ciebie lalkę. Lalkę, słyszysz?

\- I co z tego? – spytał Uchiha z właściwą sobie beznamiętnością. – Pan też tego chce.

\- Nie chcę, Itachi – sprzeciwił się mężczyzna, łapiąc go za ramię i przyciągając do siebie.– Nie chcę cię zniszczyć, nie chcę robić z ciebie lalki. Zrozum wreszcie, cholerny, głupi dzieciaku, że mi na tobie zależy.

\- Przynajmniej proszę nie kłamać – odpowiedział mu tylko łagodny, zmaltretowany uśmiech. – Proszę się nie poniżać, to niepotrzebne.

\- Itachi, do ciężkiej cholery! – jęknął Orochimaru, desperacko wczepiając palce w jego włosy. – Posłuchaj mnie chociaż przez chwilę. Nie chcę, żebyś tu zostawał

\- Nie trzeba się o mnie bać – Uchiha podjął niezdarną próbę wyślizgnięcia się z tego niepokojącego, rozpaczliwego uścisku. – A pan się przecież tak bardzo boi zimna, prawda? – westchnął, opierając czoło o ramię mężczyzny. – Pan nie czuje, że pan zamarza teraz, dotykając mnie? Obaj powoli zamarzamy.

Orochimaru trzymał mocno, przeczesywał drżącymi palcami włosy, kołysał lekko, uspokajał. Dookoła duszno. Zimno. Sennie. Oddychanie sprawiało niemal fizyczny ból.

\- No nie trza się o mnie bać – szeptał pieszczotliwie do ucha, przedrzeźniając Itachiego. – Nie przeziębi najgorszy mróz, jeśli kto ma zapach róż. Owiną go w słomę zbórz, a na wiosnę go odwiążą i sam odkwitnie. – umilkł, przez chwilę przyglądał się trzymanemu w objęciach chłopcu. Ten uniósł głowę i obrzucił towarzysza półprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Roześmiał się. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem i znowu uśmiechnął się błędnie, z goryczą. W kąciku ust pękła bańka śliny. Wolno spłynęła po brodzie. Pijany może? Chory? I co z tego? Przecież obaj byli pijani i chorzy od początku. Brali udział w niepewnym, somnambulicznym tańcu, w wariackim śmiechu przez łzy. Itachi niespiesznym, ospałym ruchem uniósł głowę szukając ust Orochimaru.

\- Uciekniesz ze mną? – spytał mężczyzna, kładąc mu palec na złożonych do pocałunku wargach.

\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że tak łatwo dam się zabić? – chłopak parsknął nagle zimnym, drwiącym śmiechem. Takie nagłe zmiany nastroju i tematu rozmowy nie były w kontaktach z Uchihą czymś nowym, mimo to Orochimaru aż się wzdrygnął – Jestem zmęczony, chcę spać, ale mam tu jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

\- Itachi…

\- Nie myśl, że będę ci się z tego zwierzać, Orochimaru – to był ten inny, zimny, arogancki Uchiha. Pan nie-wtrącaj-się-w moje sprawy- Uchiha, pan no-i-kto-tu-rządzi Uchiha. Pan…Nienawidzili go. Obaj.

\- Nie myślę – uśmiechnął się z nagłą przebiegłością mężczyzna. – Zastanawiałem się tylko, jak się ma twój młodszy brat. Bo ty, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nie jesteś jeszcze jedynym posiadaczem sharingana na świecie.

W czarnych oczach błysnęło przerażenie i dzika, doprawdy iście kocia furia.

\- Szantażujesz mnie? – spytał cicho chłopak.

\- Tak.

\- Nawet nie ważysz się go tknąć – wycedził przez zęby Itachi, z całej siły wpijając paznokcie w jego dłoń. Gdy chciał, potrafił sprawiać, by bolało tylko za pomocą jednej ręki. – On jest mój.

Orochimaru delikatnie, acz stanowczo odsunął go od siebie.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy, Uchiha – uśmiechnął się zastanawiająco pogodnie. – Jeszcze zobaczymy.

Itachi patrzył na niego bardzo długo. Nie spuszczał wzroku mimo, że chyba miał ochotę, przygryzał wargi aż do krwi, najwyraźniej nie chcąc dawać przeciwnikowi większej satysfakcji. Dłoń wciąż rozczapierzona jak u ptaka, gotowa znów wbić się w ludzkie ciało i szarpać aż do kości drżała lekko, druga wciąż zaciśnięta była na rękawie Orochimaru. Mężczyzna zdumiony był, jak wiele emocji potrafi wyrażać ta pozornie obojętna twarz. Gniew, bezsilnośc, upokorzenie, obrzydzenie, czystą, skumulowaną nienawiść, żal i chyba nawet delikatne ukucie rozczarowania. Zupełnie, jakby Orochimaru uderzył go w policzek, brutalnie, beznamiętnie, tak, jak się bije zwykłą dziwkę Przepastne, czarne oczy nie wydawały się już diabelskie i niebezpieczne. Wydawały się…ludzkie. Dziwne, na początku, gdy poznał Itachiego, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał blade, ułożone w wystudiowanym uśmiechu usta, przymknięte oczy i bruzdy zmęczenia na policzkach nie dawał mu dużo czasu. Zniszczą go, myślał, zobojętnią, oduczą tych przebiegłych spojrzeń i tej ciekawości. Zabiją tego człowieka tak, jak zabijają w każdym. Przez rok oglądał, jak lider i całe otoczenie Akatsuki próbują zamienić chłopca w obojętną, zimną lalkę, jaką był Sasori, jak Itachi próbując sprostać ich oczekiwaniom nakłada na twarz maskę, jak staje się coraz bardziej nieprzystępny i jak coraz trudniej wyegzekwować od niego spontaniczną reakcję. A teraz co? Kilka słów, wspomnienie osoby, którą pozostawił daleko za sobą, delikatnie tylko zaznaczony szantaż, i maska pękła. Niewiele było potrzeba, by wybuchnął, doprawdy , młodszy brat mimo wszystko wciąż był czułym punktem. Z jakiegoś pokręconego powodu Uchiha wciąż o nim myślał i wciąż traktował może nie tyle jako członka rodziny, ale jakos coś, co do niego przynależało i czego nie należało bez jego pozwolenia dotykać. Co takiego było w tym dzieciaku?

\- Wyjdż – powiedział w końcu Uchiha dziwnym, schrypniętym jakby głosem. Tylko tyle, ani słowa więcej.

\- Itachi…- Orochimaru lekko ujął drżącą, gotową do ataku dłoń i przysunął sobie do ust.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – syknął chłopak, szybko wyszarpując rękę z uścisku. – Wyjdż stąd, uciekaj, gdzie tam sobie chcesz. Uciekaj najszybciej jak potrafisz i już nigdy nie wracaj.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego bezradnie. Nie było sensu zostawać dłużej. Słów o ewentualnym przywłaszczeniu sobie małego Sasuke nie zamierzał cofać, zwłaszcza, że naprawdę zaczął brać taką możliwość pod uwagę. Co by to zmieniło, tak na margniesie? W jego sytuacji i po tym, co zrobił z Sasorim i tak nie mógł tu zostać ani chwili dłużej. Czas już, czas! Kilka rzeczy wciąż jeszcze było niegotowych, a on chciał wyruszyć o świcie. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, by nie wzbudzić sensacji wśród sąsiadów Uchihy i potykając się w ciemnym, nieoświetlonym korytarzu ruszył w kierunku swojego apartamentu.

Itachi odetchnął cicho. Poruszał się machinalnie, zupełnie tak, jakby coś kierowało jego ruchami. Jakby był lalką. Zdmuchnął oświetlające pokój świece, rzucił się na łóżko, podłożył ręce pod głowę i zapatrzył się w ciemność. Nie myślał. Nie analizował. Po raz drugi w swoim życiu doznał tego przerażającego wrażenia, że jest w środku zupełnie pusty. Powinien się smucić, powinien się wściekać, powinien…do cholery, powinien płakać! Nie potrafił się na to zdobyć, był zbyt zmęczony, zbyt senny i zbyt przestraszony, by na dobre zapaśc w sen. Nie potrafił też sobie przypomnieć dlaczego. Po co to? Na co? Skąd niby te uczucia? Leżał wyciągnięty na łóżku, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, obojętny, cichy, a jednak czujny, gotowy się poderwać na każdy, nawet najmniejszy szmer. Nie zauważył mijania godzin, dziwił się tylko, czemu serce tak szybko bije, tak wściekle tłucze się o żebra wygrywając dobrze znany, smutny rytm. Czemu tak ciężko mu oddychać? Gdy zaczęło się rozjaśniać i do pokoju wkradały się pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącego świtu, wstał, narzucił na ramiona płaszcz. W otępienieniu zaczął zapinać kolejne zatrzaski i zirytował się nawet, że idzie mu tak wolno i nieporadnie. To przez to, że ręce mu tak drżały. Drżały…? Czemu? Sennym, powolnym krokiem wyszedł na korytarz i skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Poszedł zobaczyć, jak Orochimaru odchodzi.

Nie wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Nie zbiegł po długich schodach prowadzących do samych drzwi bazy akatsuki, nie zaplątał się o własne nogi, nie potknął na ostatnim stopniu i nie wpadł w nadstawione ramiona. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, wyprostowany, drwiąco uśmiechnięty, wciąż jednak bardzo niski i bardzo drobny, jeszcze drobniejszy nawet w przepastnym, czarnym płaszczu z emblematami Akatsuki. Na tle ośnieżonej budowli wyglądał jak płaska, wycięta z papieru figurka

\- Ostatnia szansa, Uchiha – rzucił z pozoru niedbale Orochimaru. -Uciekaj ze mną.

\- Nie

Śnieg padał nieprzerwanie, osadzając się na płaszczach Akatsuki i tworząc z czarną materią dziwny, przerażający nieco kontrast.

\- To ty jesteś tym dzieckiem, prawda, Itachi? – zapytał niespodziewanie Orochimaru. Dziedzic klanu Uchiha spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Tym, któremu okruszek lustra królowej śniegu wpadł do oka i do serca?

\- Pamiętasz? – zdumiał się chłopiec, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

\- Pamiętam każde słowo, Uchiha. – Po chwili mężczyzna zapytał. - Powiedz, jakiego wyrazu to dziecko nie potrafilo ułożyć ze szkła?

\- Zostań. - wyszeptał Itachi, spoglądając na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. – Proszę – dodał z ociąganiem. Dumny, pewny siebie i arogancki pogromca rodu Uchiha prosił o coś po raz pierwszy i prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni w życiu.

\- Jeśli tu zostanę, umrę – zauważył Orochimaru, nieco wstrząśniety tym faktem. – Chcesz tego?

\- Tak – w głosie młodego kochanka zabrzmiały twarde nuty.

Mężczyzna milczał, przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Jasna, papierowa twarz, opadająca nieporządnie na czoło grzywka, oczy wciąż jeszcze czarne i głębokie, powoli podchodzące szkarłatem. Cholerny, mały egoista.

\- Jak już kiedyś wspomniałem, mam nieco większe ambicje, niż poświęcanie dla kogoś życia – odpowiedział wreszcie. Itachi w tak zwanym międzyczasie zszedł nieco niżej i teraz przyglądał mu się z wysokości drugiego stopnia schodów. Milczał, obojętny i zimny, niechętny do przedłużania tej rozmowy.

\- No, no, cóż za potężne oczy masz, Uchiha – mruknął mężczyzna, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Wiedział, że to błąd, że to najgłupsza taktyka jaką można obraz w walce z sharinganem. Ale przecież nie o walkę to chodziło. – Spektakularne.

Itachi szybko sformował pieczęć, rozciągnął nad przeciwnikiem iluzję. Wykorzystał to głupie patrzenie w oczy, nie robił błazenady, nie dawał taryfy ulgowej. Grał ostro, śmiertelnie, jak zawsze, jak wobec wszystkich dotąd. „ale nie wobec mnie" pomyślał z nagłym ukłuciem żalu Orochimaru podczas gdy iluzoryczne kły bazyliszka rozszarpywały jego ciało na strzępy.

\- Orochimaru, wszystkie twoje techniki są bezsilne – uśmiechnął się Itachi. – przeciw tym oczom.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, Uchiha, jak mi ciebie żal – wycedził przez zęby Orochimaru. W duchu modlił się, by Itachi przestał, by dał już spokój. Skończmy to, to już nie ma nic do powiedzenia, ani jednego więcej słowa..

\- Mnie ciebie też – odparł hardo Itachi i jednym gestem, obojętnym pstryknięciem palców uwolnił kochanka z iluzji. Nie mówiąc już nic przyglądał się, jak Orochimaru schodzi w dół, w stronę bramy.


	6. Two for the road

Lider oczywiście udzielił zespołowi Uchiha-Hoshigaki surowej nagany za to, że pozwolili bez najmniejszej szkody uciec tak potężnemu shinobi jak Orochimaru. Kisame od czasu do czasu zgrzatał zębami. Itachi patrzył obojętnie w okno.

\- A więc teraz będziecie tak dobrzy i wyruszycie na misję razem z Sasorim, żeby znaleźć dla niego nowego partnera – nakazał lider, gromiąc ich wzrokiem. Kisame spojrzał na niego ponuro. Itachi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wyruszacie natychmiast!

Kisame obnażył ostre, rekinie kły. Itachi tylko nieznacznie zmrużył oczy. Lider potarł skroń w paranoicznym przeczuciu, ze wszystko, co dzisiaj powiedział i czym zagroził nie zrobiło na tej dwójce żadnego wrażenia.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, Hoshigaki, że nie wyruszysz, bo to wbrew twoim przyzwyczajeniom?

\- Tak – odparl najspokojniej w świecie wojownik i spojrzał w okno. Padał śnieg. Siedzący obok niego Itachi tylko delikatnie skłonił głowę.

\- WYNOCHA! –rozległo się energiczne uderzenie pięścią w biurko. Hoshigaki wstał z krzesła i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Uchiha nawet nie drgnął. Szczupłe dłonie złożył na kolanach, przydługa grzywka przysłoniła oczy. Ciche trzaśnięcie drzwi obwieściło, że Kisame po chwili wachania opuścił gabinet.

\- W czym problem, Uchiha?

\- Dlaczego pan to zrobił, sir? – padło pytanie proste i oczywiste.

\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem – wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna. – Przecież wszystko było w twoich rękach, mogłeś zadecydować. Mogę ci tylko pogratulować, że świetnie to rozegrałeś.

\- Ale dlaczego on…

– Dlaczego Orochimaru odszedł?– westchnął lider, wstając zza biurka.- Pamiętasz, co ci obiecywałem?

\- Pamiętam, sir – przyznał Itachi. Matowy, obojętny głos, wzrok wlepiony w przeciwległą ścianę. Wargi przygryzane w rozpaczliwej próbie opanowania emocji. Drżące lekko dłonie.

\- Obiecywałem, że uczynię cię silnym – subtelnym, przypadkowym niemal ruchem przełożony rozluźnił rzemień związujący włosy chłopaka. Czarne, lśniące pasemka opadły na kark, sięgając trochę poza łopatki. – I obiecywałem, że zabiję w tobie dziecko. To właśnie była lekcja poglądowa.

\- Lekcja poglądowa…? – powtórzył jak echo Itachi, szerzej otwierając oczy.

\- Jesteś jeszcze cholernie naiwny, Uchiha – wyszeptał lider, nachylając się nad jego uchem. – Owszem, bystry, ciekawski, ale w gruncie rzeczy bardzo głupi i bardzo lekkomyślny. Czego oni cię uczyli tam, w Konoha? – szept był coraz bardziej natarczywy, palce błądziły po karku, od czasu do czasu wślizgując się za koszulkę. - Że trzeba się poświęcać? Ze życie przyjaciół i rodziny jest ważniejsze od ukończenia misji? To bardzo ładnie, tylko mnie na czymś takim nie zależy. – lekkie dmuchnięcie w szyję. Itachi nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Korzystając z tego, że towarzysz nie mógł obecnie widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, zacisnął zęby. - Widzisz, jak człowiek ma jakiś słaby punkt, jakąś osobę, na której mu zależy, to staje się bardzo podatny na ciosy. Jest nieostrożny, troszczy się, by osłonić kogoś innego, i ogólnie w walce jest beznadziejny. To jak wystawianie się na cel. Orochimaru zwracał na ciebie uwagę bardziej, niż powinien i to go osłabiło. Stał się mniej czujny, o wiele łatwiej było dla mnie wyczuć jego następne posunięcie i udaremnić je.

\- Po co, sir? – spytał Itachi, podrywając się ze swojego miejsca. Mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i zmusił, by ponownie usiadł.

\- Panuj nad sobą, Uchiha, przynajmniej kiedy jesteś w mojej obecności – pouczył. – Musiałem cię złamać, inaczej też stałbyś się słaby i bezużyteczny. Zostaniesz świetnym wojownikiem, zabójczą bronią w moich rękach, jeśli już nie będziesz miał nic, co przywiąże cię do życia, co zmusi cię, byś o nie dbał. Nie wcześniej. Pozbyłem się jednego z najpotężniejszych shinobi by dać ci możliwość zrozumienia tego. Musisz mi ufać i musisz być mi posłuszny. Ufasz mi?

\- Tak – odparł po dłuższej chwili Uchiha. Dłoń mężczyzny delikatnie uniosła jego podbródek i sprawiła, że nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

\- Będziesz spełniać moje rozkazy?

\- Tak

Lider przez chwilę medytował, delikatnie wodząc palcem po twarzy chłopca.

\- Zrobię z ciebie naprawdę piękną lalkę.

Itachi wstał i bez słowa, nie czekając, aż dostanie zgodę na odejście, opuścił gabinet.

Nic. Żadnej misji, nawet żadnego wysiłku by się do niej przygotować. Następne wezwanie do biura otrzymali dopiero z początkiem marca, kiedy Kisame nie mógł wytłumaczyć się już niesprzyjajacą aurą pogodową. Itachi wciąż milczał zawzięcie. Wydawał się może nieco bledszy, nieco chudszy i zmęczony. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej bierny i beznamiętny. Czarcia złośliwość która kryła się w czarnych oczach jeszcze jeden, czy dwa miesiące temu przygasała coraz bardziej, ustępując miejsca znużeniu. Idealna lalka. Ślepa, głucha, obojętna, gotowa wykonać każdy rozkaz. Lider nawet nie starał się za bardzo ukryć objawów zadowolenia.

\- Iwagakure – poinformował, podsuwając siedzącym po drugiej stronie biurka wojownikom całkiem grubą, białą teczkę. Kimkolwiek miał być nowy partner Sasoriego, przeprowadzony na jego temat wywiad środowiskowy przyniósł obfity plon. – Zamachowiec-bomber. Rzeźbiarz. Odpowiedzialny za parę rewolucji, wojen i zamachów stanu. Genialny w swoim fachu ponoć. Szczeniak jeszcze, chyba w twoim wieku, Uchiha – Itachi zmierzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem. - Pracuje sam, podając się za wędrownego artystę i zbierając zlecenia, ale ja oczywiście liczę na trwałą współpracę. Macie go do tego przekonać, nie interesuje mnie w jaki sposób.

\- Pierdolony kamikaze – mruknął ledwie dosłyszalnie Kisame.

\- Przyjmujemy – zameldował po chwili namysłu Uchiha. Hoshigaki zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej zaskoczony, że młody partner tak szybko przywłaszczył sobie prawo do przyjmowania i odrzucania misji, tym samym objawiając się jako przywódcza siła zespołu.

\- Odmeldować się – rozkazał sucho lider.– Przekażę wszystkie potrzebne informacje Sasoriemu jako jednostce głównodowodzącej. Wyruszacie o świcie.

Dwie umundurowane postaci bez słowa opuściły gabinet i wyszły na korytarz.

\- Itachi…- odezwał się półgłosem Kisame. Chciał zacząć od stanowczego „co ty znowu kombinujesz, szczeniaku" ale zobaczywszy nagły przebłysk zdecydowania na twarzy towarzysza, jakoś zmienił zdanie. Ostatnimi czasy Uchiha nie okazywał większego zainteresowania czymkolwiek. Nagła zgoda na wykonanie misji, nawet, jeśli była to tylko karna misja na którą wyruszyliby tak, czy inaczej stanowiła pewnego rodzaju zmianę. Ciekawe tylko,czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze. Postanowił, że lepiej pozwolić rzeczom biec swoim torem.

\- I tak byśmy ją dostali – stwierdził sucho Itachi, opierając się dłońmi o okienny parapet i spoglądając na otaczający bazę dość spory pas zieleni. – A tak przynajmniej wybrnęliśmy z honorem zgłaszając się niemal dobrowolnie.

\- Kwestia dość dyskusyjna – Kisame bezskutecznie próbował nadążyć za jego wzrokiem. Nie widział za oknem nic fascynującego, przeniósł więc wzrok na partnera. – Nigdy jeszcze nie miałem żadnej misji z Sasorim. Orochimaru wspomniał kiedyś, że to dość ciężkie przeżycie, więc… Może być ciężko, nawet, jeśli to tylko kwestia zwerbowania kogoś nowego – powiedział po chwili wachania. Nie to, żeby próbował podważyć jakoś wywalczony już autorytet Itachiego i zasugerować mu słabość. Pamiętał jednak doskonale o drobnym „wypadku" Sasoriego. W tą noc, kiedy odszedł Orochimaru lalkarz został rozmontowany na części. Kisame znalazł go i zgłosił cały problem liderowi. Oczywiście jako świadek jego upadku i upokorzenia mistrza marionetek zasłużył sobie na jego dozgonną nienawiść. Biorąc pod uwagę ambicje na nieśmiertelność, „dozgonna nienawiść" w wykonaniu Sasoriego była dość niepokojącą perspektywą. W niełasce znajdował się także Itachi i Hoshigaki nie próbował nawet domyślać się, co dokładnie było tego przyczyną. Oczywiście, znów dużą rolę odegrała tu sprawa nieszczęsnego Orochimaru, ale który to był jej aspekt- tego chyba lepiej nie wiedzieć. Grunt, że o świcie mieli wyruszyć na misję z aktualnie najbardziej zaciekłym wrogiem.

Szczupłe, poranione dłonie nieco mocniej zacisnęły się na marmurowym parapecie. Przez dłuższą chwilę Itachi milczał, uparcie przyglądając się światu za szybą.

\- Zaiste – odezwał się wreszcie i spojrzał na towarzysza. W czarnych oczach pojawił się dawny, złośliwy blask. – To może być dość ciekawe doświadczenie. Przygotujmy się lepiej do tej misji – dodał, uśmiechając się przewrotnie. Nie czekając na reakcję towarzysza odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Kisame spoglądał w ślad za nim, zaciekawiony jaka też historia z tego wszystkiego wyniknie.

Wyruszyli o świcie, milczący, posępni, wściekli na siebie nawzajem. Sasori bynajmniej nie cieszył się z faktu przydzielenia mu nowego partnera i z tego, ze musiał się po tego partnera fatygować osobiście. Specjalna bojowa marionetka, którą przywdzial specjalnie na tą okazję okazała się niezbyt wygodna i niezbyt przystosowana do długich dystansów. Brał jednak pod uwagę możliwość ataku ANBU, a ponadto kimkolwiek był ten nowy ninja, postanowił porządnie go nastraszyć. Gdy wraz z pierwszymi promieniami brzasku pojawił się na ganku w oczekiwaniu na wymarsz, Uchiha mimo całego swojego podłego nastroju i całej swojej zimnej obojętności parsknął szyderczym śmiechem. Już sama obecność tego małego czorta wraz z partnerem wcale nie nastrajała zbyt pozytywnie co do przebiegu misji. Przypominała o wszystkim, co stało się wcześniej i o roli, jaką Sasori odegrał w wygnaniu Orochimaru. Najpierw dał się wplątać w tą całą dziecinną, idiotyczną grę zamiast stać w bezpiecznej odległości tak, jak Kisame, a następnie gdy wszystko zależało od niego umył ręce i pozwolił, by sprawy potoczyły się własnym biegiem. Pozwolił zrobić z Orochimaru zabawkę w rękach lidera i tego dzieciaka. Wcale nie chciał zmian i już na starcie wiedział, że żaden, nawet najlepszy partner nie będzie tak dobry jak ten, który odszedł i z żadnym nie nawiąże współpracy na tak korzystnych warunkach. Któż w końcu oprócz niego i Orochimaru był do tego stopnia opętany manią nieśmiertelności? Lider wziął pod uwagę niezbyt prospołeczną postawę mistrza marionetek i prawdopodobnie specjalnie po to wysłał dodatkowy balast. Wolał upewnić się, że nowy nabytek nie zostanie odstraszony przez brak dyplomatycznych talentów lalkarza i jego niecheć do zawierania znajomośći.

Itachi, po porannym napadzie wesołości, na dobre zatopił się w swoim ponurym milczeniu. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na tym, żeby nie okazywać zmęczenia i nie musieć oglądać złośliwej satysfakcji wymalowanej na twarzy Sasoriego. Szybki, energiczny marsz, bez względu na coraz raźniej przyświecające wiosenne słońce i silny, przewiewający na wylot wiatr. Żadnych przerw na posiłek, ani chwili na złapanie oddechu. Właśnie w taki sposób zupełnie obojętny na wpływ warunków atmosferycznych rudzielec stopniowo wykańczał przeciwników. Chyba tylko po to, by zrobić mu na złość Itachi trzymał się zadziwiająco długo. Uparcie parł przed siebie, ignorując wywołane przez głód zawroty głowy i zalewający oczy pot. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Kisame, z pewnością upadłby pośrodku drogi i już nie wstał, ku niebotycznej radości Sasoriego. Wojownik z żelazną konsekwencją, czy też – jak zazwyczaj określał to Uchiha – „uporem muła" twierdził, że on, jako człowiek słusznej postury potrzebuje zjeść, potrzebuje odpocząć i jeśli komuś coś się nie podoba, to może sobie iść w diabły. Oczywiście pod pozorem walki z dyskryminacją swoich własnych, jak najbardziej prywatnych potrzeb upewniał się, że Itachi również będzie miał czas, by zjeść, popić zimną herbatą i przycupnąć gdzieś w cieniu. To było bardzo w stylu Hoshigakiego – taka cicha, czujna, nie narzucająca się opieka. Wyciągnięta ręka, którą, Uchiha, w zależności od nastroju i samopoczucia, mógł pochwycić lub obojętnie ominąć. Wypracowali ten system już podczas pierwszej wspólnej podróży i bardzo był im na rękę. Kisame nigdy nie lubił się obnosić z sympatią i gotowością do pomocy komukolwiek, Itachi zaś był zbyt dumny, by przyznawać, że czasem tej pomocy potrzebuje.

Teraz przypominający rekina wojownik bez trudu wyczuwał aurę wrogości. Znał obu ninja na tyle dobrze, by nie próbować przerwać milczenia. Fakt, nawet łącznie nie mieli jego wzrostu ani fizycznej siły. Do perfekcji opanowali natomiast obrzydzanie życia sarkastycznymi docinkami i komentarzami wyrażającymi ogólny pesymizm i niechęć do świata. Z dwojga złego lepiej już, żeby milczeli. To możnaby traktować jako coś w rodzaju zawieszenia broni, świadomej rezygnacji z możliwości długich kłótni i skakania sobie do gardeł. Gdy na swój sposób bezpieczna cisza zostanie przerwana, nic już nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać ich przed wymordowaniem się, skonstatował z całkowitym spokojem Kisame.

Zadnen z shinobich zdawał się nie dostrzegać rozkwitającej wokół wiosny. Lód skuwający rzeki topniał, na gałązkach pojawiały się pierwsze pączki. Jakby więcej życia, więcej powietrza, więcej przestrzeni, którą Hoshigaki tak lubił i dla której decydował się na długie letnie podróże. Więcej słońca, proszę państwa, więcej życia, więcej różnych odgłosów, nie tylko opadające bezszelestnie płatki śniegu. Z nadchodzącą wiosną wiązała się także odwilż. Odwilż zaś oznaczała wilgoć, kałuże i błoto, w którym grzęźli aż po kostki. O ile zaś Itachi potrafił znosić upał, głód i zmęczenie, ubłocone buty najwyraźniej kaleczyły jego poczucie estetyki.

\- Powiedz swojemu partnerowi, Hoshigaki – odezwał się zjadliwym szeptem Sasori. Już sam fakt, że przerwał milczenie nie zapowiadał nic dobrego. – że nie ma co się obawiać zamoczenia nóżek. Z cukru mi o ile wiadomo nie jest, to i się nie rozpuści.

\- Możesz powiedzieć Sasoriemu – zabrał głos Itachi. – Ze jeśli w przeciwieństwie do mnie lubi błotne kąpiele, to przecież nie będę go przed tym powstrzymywał. Niech idzie i niech się lepiej upewni, że nie utknie w tym bagnie razem z tą swoją kukłą.

Sasori nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Westchnął tylko cicho i z cichym klekotem pokręcił głową.

-Możesz powiedzieć – zwrócił się do Kisame, który oczywiście nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru brać udziału w idiotycznej grze w głuchy telefon. – że kąpiele błotne to przyjemność w porównaniu do spędzania czasu w jego towarzystwie.

Podobny dialog, rzecz jasna z drobnymi urozmaiceniami powtarzał się przy każdej większej przeszkodzie. Gdy zapadł zmierzch, Hoshigaki był już naprawdę znużony, rozdrażniony i obiecywał sobie w duchu, że jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś poprosi go o przekazanie drugiej stronie czegokolwiek, zostanie posiekany Samehadą na drobne kawałki. Idealne do nauki geometrii przestrzennej. Zastanawiał się, co właściwie wstąpiło w zazwyczaj milczącego Sasoriego i zazwyczaj nie schodzącego poniżej pewnego poziomu konwersacji Uchihę. Z ich kłótni wcale nie można było wywnioskować, że są budzącymi grozę i piekielnie inteligentnymi kryminalistami o należytym poziomie wykształcenia i doświadczenia, gdyż kłócili się – nie przymierzając- jak dzieci. Gdy sfrustrowany Kisame zaczął nalegać na rozbicie obozu, sytuacja uległa polepszeniu w nader nikłym stopniu. Zaczęli mianowicie zwracać się bezpośrednio do siebie, zupełnie ignorując obecność trzeciego wojownika.

\- Nie żywię do ciebie żadnej osobistej urazy, Kukiełko – powiedział ostrzegawczo Uchiha, przecząc wszystkiemu, co zdążył już powiedzieć tego dnia. – Chcę po prostu wykonać swoją pracę.

\- Mów do mnie jeszcze – warknął Sasori, którego sam fakt, ze Itachi miał czelność używać przezwiska zarezerwowanego dla Orochimaru wytrącał z równowagi.

\- Co znowu? – warknął Kisame, rzucając obu ninja karcące spojrzenie.

\- Uchiha chce dostać w zęby – poinformowal go Sasori.

\- Panowie, dajcie spokój, atmosfera robi się jarmarczna.

\- Więc powinieneś czuć się jak w domu, Kisame – rzucił z drwiącym uśmiechem Itachi.

\- A nie moglibyście się tak po prostu dogadać i skończyć ten cyrk?

\- Ja o niczym nie wiem- odparł szybko Uchiha. Trudno było nawet stwierdzić, do czego ta wypowiedź się odnosiła, ale rudzielec szybko przyjął ją jako świetną linię obrony.

\- Ja też nie wiem, o czym on nie wie – wypalił. Kisame z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. Zupełnie jak dzieci.

\- A, w cholerę – warknął. – Dość was już mam, idę na zwiad. Postarajcie się rozpalić ognisko, czy coś.

\- Może rozpalimy ognisko Kukiełką? – podchwycił Itachi. W czarnych oczach błysnęła złośliwa uciecha.

\- Żebym ja zaraz tobą czegoś nie rozpalił – rudzielec odważnie przyjął wyzwanie. Hoshigaki obrzucił go ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.

– Sasori, jeśli chociaż śmiesz drasnąć pana Itachiego, to tym razem ja rozłożę cię na części.

\- Taki z niego pan jak ze mnie…

\- Dla swojego własnego dobra lepiej nie kończ – poradził, po czym odwrócił się i całkiem zadowolony z siebie zniknął w gąszczu. Nie zadał sobie trudu by odnaleźć i wypłoszyć ewentualnych napastników. Prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się w okolicy uzbrojonego oddziału ANBU było niewielkie. Musieliby mieć wyjątkowego pecha, by akurat teraz się na nich natknąć. Poza tym mieli przecież Uchihę. I Sasoriego. I Samehadę. Pozostało tylko postać nieco w samotności, poobserwować gwiazdy i mieć nadzieję, że ta chwila jakoś rozładuje nagromadzone przez cały dzień napięcie i poprawi sytuację.

Ognisko zostało rozpalone, prowizoryczne posłania przygotowane. Nic więcej nie pozostawało do zrobienia. Hoshigaki wciąż nie wracał. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, uparcie udając, że tego drugiego nie ma w pobliżu.

\- I po co ci była ta lalka? – spytał wreszcie Sasori, przerywając pełną skrywanej wściekłości ciszę.

\- A to jeszcze ma jakieś znaczenie? – wzruszył ramionami Itachi.

\- To dlatego odszedł, prawda? – odezwał się ponownie lalkarz. – Dlatego, że jej nie zrobiłem?

\- Może..

\- Gdyby się tak dziwnie zdażyło i twoje życie było w moich rękach – zaczął Sasori. Uchiha posłał mu pytające, ale w sumie niezbyt zainteresowane spojrzenie. – Pozwoliłbym, żeby cię zadźgali jak psa. Masz na to moje słowo.

-Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się brunet. Co zdziwiło lalkarza – uśmiechnął się szczerze i jakby z nadzieją.

Właściwie trudno było ustalić, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w nocy. Itachi i Kisame spali znużeni całodzienną marszrutą. Sasori, który nie potrzebował uzupełniać rezerw energii wielkodusznie zgodził się podjąć wartę. Oczywiście wzdychal przy tym głęboko i rzucał towarzyszom pełne politowania spojrzenia, nie udało mu się jednak sprowokować Uchihy do kolejnej sprzeczki. Owszem, słyszeli przez sen jakieś hałasy, owszem, Itachi ocknął się na chwilę i ujrzał nad sobą jakąś sylwetkę, ale nic poza tym. Czuwający Sasori nie budził ich i nie ostrzegał przed niebezpieczeństwem, nie zareagowali więc. A jednak, gdy się obudzili, zastali lalkarza próbującego odciągnąć coś od obozowiska, bardziej w stronę drzew. Dopiero po chwili stwierdzili, że są to zwłoki człowieka ubranego w uniform ANBU. Drugi trup leżał obok ogniska, niemal w nogach Itachiego. Chłopak obdarzył Sasoriego ponurym spojrzeniem i w myślach zaczął przeklinać go za cokolwiek makabryczne poczucie humoru.

\- Hoshigaki, przez pójscie na zwiad zazwyczaj rozumie się dokładne sprawdzenie, czy okolica jest bezpieczna i czy nie ukrywają się po krzakach jacyś obcy ninja – powiedział ze znużeniem rudzielec, wciąż mocując się ze zwłokami. – Czy ty nas chciałeś wszystkich pozabijać, czy jak?

\- Nic ci do tego, co robie z moim czasem wolnym od pilnowania żebyście sami się nie pozabijali – warknął Kisame, rzeczywiście nieco zły na własne niedopatrzenie. Do tego jednak nie zamierzał się przyznawać– Dlaczego nas nie obudziłeś? – spytał zamiast tego. To było dość zastanawiające. Nigdy nie podejrzewał lalkarza o taką wielkoduszność i chęć oszczędzenia komuś fatygi.

\- Nie było potrzeby. Przylazło ich tylko dwóch, bez problemu dałem sobie radę. Gdybym was obudził i tak minęłaby dobra chwila, zanim zorientowalibyście się w sytuacji. Diagnoza: strategicznie bezużyteczni.

\- wielkie dzięki – sarknął.

\- I oczywiście jak ich już zabiłeś, to uznałeś, że podrzucenie mi jednego będzie świetnym pomysłem? – spytał Itachi, lekko szturchając nogą leżącego obok trupa.

\- Po prostu nie zdążyłem go jeszcze sprzątnąć – wzruszył ramionami Sasori. – Leży tam, gdzie go utłukłem.

\- To znaczy, że najpierw próbował zaatakować pana Itachiego. –wywnioskował Kisame. – Idiota.

\- Nie oceniaj pochopnie, ten przypadkowy nieszczęśnik po prostu został zmylony przez jego wygląd – lalkarz zmierzył Uchihę krytycznym spojrzeniem, na które tamten wcale nie zareagował, wciąż zaabsorbowany zwłokami napastnika. – Pewnie myślał, że to kobieta, że jest najsłabsza i najłatwiej będzie ją zlikwidować jako pierwszą bo nie narobi hałasu.

\- Atakowanie przeciwników kiedy śpią jest takie mało sportowe – zauważył Hoshigaki. Otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego wstrząsu szybko przystąpił do zwijania obozu i szykowania się do dalszej wędrówki. Jeśli się pospieszą, uda im się osiągnąć Iwa jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. – I takie bardzo nie w stylu Konoha, tudzież innego ukrytego tałatajstwa.

\- Szybko się od nas uczą – uśmiechnął się posępnie Sasori. – żałosne.

\- Powiedziałeś, że pozwolisz, żeby mnie zadźgali – odezwał się cichym, niepewnym głosem Uchiha. Z całego zajścia nie zrozumiał zupełnie nic i ogólnie wydawał się dość zagubiony w rzeczywistości. I jakby nieco zawiedziony, że nie został zadźgany we śnie przez przypadkowego, zbłąkanego ANBU

\- Zmieniłem zdanie – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo Sasori. - Uznałem, że jeśli pozwolę ci żyć, zemsta będzie smakować o wiele lepiej. Chciałeś lalki, będziesz ją miał, proszę bardzo.

\- Ruszajmy – zaproponował Kisame, czując w powietrzu kolejną sprzeczkę.

\- To tu? – spytał bez większego zainteresowania Sasori.

\- Podobno tutaj – mruknął Kisame, sprawdzając miejsce, w którym się znaleźli z podaną przez lidera lokalizacją. Owszem, chwilowo to Sasori był szefem i to on powinien zajmować się kontrolą wszystkich potrzebnych dokumentów, ale widząc, jak ciężko będzie się z nim dogadać i wyciągnąć niezbędne informacje, Hoshigaki postanowił dla świętego spokoju sam zająć się niewdzięczną pracą. Chcesz coś zrobić dobrze, zrób to sam, oto klucz do sukcesu. Przed ich oczami tymczasem malował się budynek w pierwszej chwili przywodzący na myśl szopę na narzędzia. Zmurszałe deski pomalowane były wściekle zieloną farbą. Drzwi były uchylone.

\- Idziemy – zadecydował Uchiha, raźno ruszając przed siebie.

\- Nie bądź taki hop do przodu – wycedził przez zęby lalkarz. – O ile pamiętam to ja dowodzę i ja decyduję, czy idziemy, czy nie.

Itachi zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem i prychnął, demonstracyjnie odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.

\- No, to co robimy? – westchnął z rezygnacją Kisame i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Po cichu miał nadzieję, że przed potencjalnym nowym członkiem Akatsuki nie będą próbowali odgrywać całego teatrzyku z pokazywaniem sobie, kto tu właściwie rządzi i gdzie jest miejsce tego drugiego.

\- No…- zawachał się mistrz marionetek. – Idziemy.

Itachi uśmiechnął się pogardliwie i nie zaszczycając Sasoriego wzrokiem skierował się do domku zamieszkałego ponoć przez genialnego młodocianego zamachowca. Kisame deptał mu po piętach.

\- Może powinniśmy zapukać? – zasugerował, gdy Uchiha położył rękę na klamce. Rudzielec wciąż schowany w swojej bojowej marionetce wyminął ich i jak zwykle ignorując wszelkie konwenanse śmiało popchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze także przypominało szopę. Przy ścianie stały niewykończone gliniane rzeźby, którym mistrz marionetek przez chwilę przyglądał się w zadumie.

\- Jest tu kto?! – zawołał wreszcie. Nikt nie odpowiedział

\- Może nie ma go w domu? – podrzucił Kisame.

\- Może poszedł wysadzić nas w powietrze? – zażartował ponuro Uchiha.

\- Może byście się tak zamknęli? – zaproponował jadowitym szeptem Sasori . – Jeśli tu jesteś, szczeniaku, wyłaź! – zawołał, starając się, by jego głos nie brzmiał przesadnie odstraszająco.

\- Czego, hmm? – zirytowany głos dobiegł ich z okolic sufitu. Zdezorientowani unieśli głowy.

\- Strych – powiedział niezbyt odkrywczo Kisame. – Szczeniak siedzi na strychu.

\- Więc lepiej niech zejdzie – wycedził przez zęby mistrz marionetek.

\- Mamy do ciebie interes – obwieścił lakonicznie Itachi. – Ładnie cię proszę, złaź.

W suficie otworzyła się niewielka klapka.

\- Zlecenia przyjmuję w dni robocze od godziny ósmej do godziny drugiej po południu – odezwał się ten sam pełen rozdrażnienia głos. – Wszelkie pochwały dla mojej twórczości przyjmuję od godziny trzeciej po południu do godziny szóstej. Tak czy inaczej się spóźniliście, hmm!

-My w innej sprawie – perswadował Itachi. Jego głos brzmiał zupełnie spokojnie, można by nawet rzec, że pogodnie. Pogodne brzmienie głosu Itachiego zazwyczaj zwiastowało kłopoty.

\- Nie zawracajcie mi teraz głowy, dobra? Ludzie tu cieżko pracują do cholery!

Kisame kłapnął swoimi ostrymi, rekinami zębiskami.

\- Złaź, bo inaczej chuchnę, dmuchnę i rozwalę tę budę w drobny mak! – warknął, sięgając dłonią do rękojeści Samehady. Z otworu w suficie wychynęła dość kobieco wyglądająca głowa otoczona grzywą jasnych włosów i rozejrzała się ciekawie, jakby oceniając swoje szanse. Ponieważ Kisame rzeczywiście wyglądał na kogoś, kto potrafi potężnie chuchnąć i dmuchnąć, głowa zniknęła, zaś po chwili ze strychu zrzucona została sznurowa drabinka. Nim schodząca po niej osoba dosięgnęła bosymi stopami ziemi, przybysze zdążyli już ustalić, że wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu jest płci ewidentnie męskiej, na dodatek jest zaś wyjątkowo zirytowana. Chłopak zeskoczył z drabinki, odruchowo odgarnął opadające na twarz blond kosmyki i rzucił umundurowanym nieufne spojrzenie.

\- Coście za jedni?

\- Ty jesteś Deidara, tak? – Kisame zajrzał do dokumentów, po czym zmierzył domniemanego Deidarę wzrokiem. Dość jasna twarz o delikatnych, harmonijnych rysach, grzywka przysłaniająca jedno oko, reszta włosów zebrana w kucyk. Drugie, widoczne oko było jasne; coś między błękitem, a zielenią, w wyjątkowo ciemnej oprawie, możliwe nawet, że podkreślone kredką. No, artysta jak w mordę strzelił – I o ile się nie mylę zajmujesz się wysadzaniem różnych rzeczy w powietrze?

\- Nie wiem, skąd znacie moje imie, ale jeśli przyszliście mnie aresztować, czy coś…

\- Nie przyszliśmy cię aresztować – uciął Itachi. – Nawet przez myśl nam to nie przeszło. Jesteśmy tu, by zaproponować ci stałą współpracę z naszą organizacją, Akatsuki – w tym miejscu poświęcił dłuższą chwilę na przedstawienie warunków kontraktu i ewentualnych korzyści płynących z jego zawarcia.

\- Akatsuki, powiadacie? – blondyn spojrzał na intruzów niechętnie. – Nie dbam o to. A wy z łaski swojej nie wtrącajcie się w radość, jaką czerpię ze sztuki.

\- Więc naprawdę mam uczynić tego dzieciaka moim partnerem… – westchnął z rezygnacją Sasori. – Zgrywa bohatera, ale to jest typ człowieka, który kończy zabity, zanim choćby zdasz sobie z tego sprawę. Żałosne.

\- Rozkazy lidera – wzruszył ramionami Uchiha. – Jego zdolności posłużą naszym celom.

\- A, więc wiecie o moich zdolnościach? – potencjalny partner Sasoriego lekko uniósł brew. – Że kim wy niby jesteście, hmm?

\- Działałeś w ramach antynacjonalistycznych terrorystycznych komórek w okolicznych państewkach, powodując tam pewną liczbę eksplozji, prawda? – zasięgnął informacji Kisame. – Z jakiego powodu samotny ninja jak ty miałby się wplątywać w takie…

\- Powód? – zdziwił się tamten. – Po co mi powody? Po prostu zawieram kontrakty na wysadzanie róznych rzeczy w powietrze za pomocą mojej sztuki, to wszystko, hmm!

\- Twojej sztuki…? – zaciekawił się ostrożnie Sasori.

\- Podziwiajcie! – blondyn śmiało zbliżył się i pokazał gościom niewielkiego glinianego pajączka. – No, nie jesteście pod wrażeniem?

Odpowiedziało mu zbiorowe wzruszenie ramion. Niezrażony tym zaczął z przejęciem opowiadać i doskonałym połączeniu precyzji i deformacji prowadzącym do eksplozji będącej kwintesencją sztuki.

\- Zachowuje się jak jakiś pierdolony domokrążca- nie wytrzymał Kisame.

\- Jest irytujący, to fakt – zgodził się łaskawie Sasori.

\- Skończył już?

\- Kto go tam wie – westchnął Itachi, zajęty kontemplacją drewnianej podlogi. – Dość już tego – zadecydował po chwili. Kisame dostrzegł pod przymkniętymi powiekami błysk szkarłatu. Oj, niedobrze się stało, pomyślał z odcieniem paniki. Będzie jatka. – Zajmę się tym.

\- Chcesz ze mną walczyć? – domorosły artysta szybko odgadł intencje przybysza.

\- Jeśli cię pokonam, przyłączysz się do Akatsuki – zaproponował Uchiha, na chwilę przymykając oczy.

\- Nie oceniaj mnie zbyt nisko– ostrzegł blondyn, przyjmując pozycje gotową do ataku. – Moje ninjutsu to kwintesencja sztuki.

Na dowód tego wycelował w przeciwnika kilkoma ze swoich glinianych rzeźb. Huknęło, błysnęło i Itachim rzuciło o ścianę budynku. Oszołomiony nieco Uchiha przez dłuższą chwilę skupiał się na unikaniu kolejnych ataków, co młodocianego artystę wprawiło w wyraźną ekscytację. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu skonstatowanie, że to wcale nie umundurowany przeciwnik jest schwytany przez sporch rozmiarów glinianą stonogę gotową w każdej chwili eksplodowac, lecz on sam.

\- Mało brakowało – stwierdził przyglądający się starciu Kisame. – Byłeś bliski wysadzenia siebie w powietrze.

\- Jak już stwierdziłem, da się zabić za chwilę, może dwie – rzucił w przestrzeń Sasori. – To już się naprawdę zaczyna robić żałosne.

\- Genjutsu!? – artysta obrzucił Itachiego na wpół wściekłym, na wpół przerażonym spojrzeniem. – Jak zdołałeś..?

\- Od samego początku –pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami Kisame. – Byłeś pod wpływem iluzji, od kiedy popatrzyłeś w oczy pana Itachiego.

\- Skończmy już z tymi panami – rzucił oschle Sasori.

Wtedy właśnie uzdolniony artystycznie młodzieniec o imieniu Deidara jeszcze raz spojrzał w oczy Itachiego i doznał czegoś bardzo bliskiemu zdumieniu. Zdawały się ociekać szkarłatem, były groźne, jak się okazało śmiertelnie niebezpieczne i…pełne współczucia, jakby przepraszające. Zakochał się w tych oczach. „to jest…sztuka" pomyślał wstrząśnięty. „prawdziwa sztuka". Nie potrafił tylko zrozumieć, w jaki sposób został tak łatwo pokonany przez nieznajomego przybysza. Przez te piękne, pełne współczucia i smutku, a przecież budzące grozę oczy.

\- Mówisz mi, że to sztuka? – wycedził przez zęby, zupełnie wbrew sobie i zupełnie na złość całemu światu, tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju. – Nie przyznam ci racji..Nigdy!

Itachi przyjrzał mu się obojętnie.

\- Przegrałeś – stwierdził.

Tak, to był fakt. Przystępując do walki z brunetem Deidara zgodził się na jego warunki, co oznaczało, że w przypadku ewentualnej przegranej musiał się do owianego mgiełką tajemnicy Akatsuki przyłączyć. Przeczuwając nieuchronność swojego losu wymamrotał, by chwilę poczekali i po drabince wdrapał się na strych. Czas zwijać manatki! Nie było tego znowu wiele, jako zamachowiec pracujący na zlecenie dość często zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania. Nie wynikało to bynajmniej z faktu, że dużo podróżował – rodzinne Iwa było jego bazą wypadową i tam wszyscy potencjalni zleceniodawcy go szukali. Notoryczny problem mieszkaniowy wynikał raczej z tego, że mieszkańcy wioski nie pałali do niego sympatią i regularnie stykał się z wypadkami podkładania ognia pod domy, w których przebywał. Nie należało także zapominać o dość częstych wypadkach przy pracy z materiałem wybuchowym. Cóż, elementu ryzyka nie da się wyeliminować. Nie żałował, że opuszcza Iwa i nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie przywiązany do ludzi, którzy przynajmniej raz na miesiąc próbowali puścić jego mieszkanie z dymem. Ci trzej oznaczali natomiast…trudno mu było kreślić, co oznaczali, ale na pewno jakąś zmianę, zupełnie inny wiatr w żaglach. Nigdy nie bał się zmian, nie bał się podejmować ryzyka. Był przecież artystą, prawda? Tworzył sztukę olśniewającą w swej zmienności i ulotności, na co dzień obcowal z prochem i rozrywającą powietrze eksplozją. Jakże więc miałby się bać wyruszyć przed siebie z trzema podejrzanymi, obcymi facetami? Szybko wrzucił swoje rzeczy do niewielkiego węzełka i zeskoczył na dół. Brunet i gość od chuchania i dmuchania zniknęli, tylko człowiek ukrywający się za nieco przerażającą, drewnianą zbroją czekał. Wpadające przez otwarte drzwi promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetlały jego pokraczną sylwetkę, sprawiały, że rzucał na podłogę i ocalałe po walce ściany długi, rozedrgany cień.

\- Gotowy? – spytał nienaturalnie ochrypłym głosem.

\- Gotowy, hmm! – Deidara obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, przerażał go, o wiele bardziej niż pięknooki brunet czy jego w gruncie rzeczy zabawny towarzysz o niepokojącym, rybim wyglądzie. Nie spoglądając na siebie wyszli z domku i ruszyli ku wzgórzu, gdzie czekali na nich tamci dwaj. Czarne, ponure postaci stojące na szczycie wzniesienia, podświetlane różowawym poblaskiem zachodu przywodziły na myśl coś zarazem smutnego i upiornego.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę – odezwał się ukryty za warstwą drewna towarzysz Deidary. Zwrócił się w stronę zielonego domku i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w zadumie. – Pokaż mi swoją sztukę – zażądał. Blondyn zmierzył go zdumionym spojrzeniem.

\- Ze jak? – spytał, nieco zbity z tropu.

\- Wysadź tę budę w powietrze.

Artysta przez chwilę spoglądał z wachaniem to na tajemniczego towarzysza, to na domek, który sam pomalował zieloną farbą i doprowadził do stanu używalności.

\- No dobra – westchnął. Przemogła chęć zaimponowania nieznajomemu. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jaki efekt byłby najlepszy, wreszcie za pomocą dodatkowych ust na dłoni ulepił z wybuchającej gliny niewielkiego ptaka i wypuścił go na wolność. Ptak poszybował w stronę domku i usiadł na krawędzi dachu. Na jedną sekundę wszystko zamarło, oczekując na wstrząs, a gdy ten wstrząs nadszedł, zarówno Deidara, jak i jego towarzysz westchnęli cicho.

\- Niezłe, nie? – Deidara spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ciekaw reakcji.

\- Beznadziejne – odparł tamten, nie zdradzając nawet śladu zachwytu. Nie czekając na nowego partnera ruszył w dalszą drogę. Kisame i Itachi stali w milczeniu, przypatrując się śladom po eksplozji, spokojni, milczący. Każdy z nich zobaczył w kłębach dymu coś, co chciał ujrzeć i coś, co sprawiło, że zazwyczaj martwe i obojętne oczy wypełniły się dziwnym, jakby głodnym blaskiem.

\- Chodźmy już – zaproponował Itachi.

\- Tak, chodźmy – zgodził się Kisame, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. Tym razem Uchiha przyjął ją bez protestów.

Nie zatrzymali się na nocleg, chcąc oddalić się jak najbardziej od Iwa. Droga powrotna minęła spokojniej i zdecydowanie mniej burzliwie. Zgodnie z nadziejami Kisame obecność jasnowłosego artysty sprawiła, że Sasori i Itachi przynajmniej starali się powstrzymać od jawnego okazywania się niechęci i ograniczyli się do wyniosłego, ale przynajmniej bezpiecznego milczenia. Przez dwa spędzone na bezustannym marszu dni Deidara zdążył pojąć kilka rzeczy. Przede wszystkim poznał i zapamiętał personalia swoich przyszłych współpracowników. Z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że ukrywający się w drewnianej zbroi człowiek o imieniu Sasori będzie jego partnerem. Kisame i Itachi zostali wysłani wraz z nim po to, by nakłonić blondyna do przyłączenia się do nich. Ktokolwiek wpadł na ten pomysł, musiał być dość przewidujący. Za samym Sasorim Deidara nigdy by nigdzie nie poszedł. To, co go przyciągnęło i co zrobiło na nim tak wstrząsające wrażenie były czarne, przepastne oczy bruneta. Uchiha już więcej nie spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, na domiar złego okazał się osobą dość trudną w kontaktach, z jakiegoś powodu notorycznie wściekłą i mającą pretensje do całego świata. Był też piękny, dystyngowany i pełen rezerwy, co w oczach Deidary upodabniało go do porcelanowej lalki i aż przyzywało, by coś tej lalce zrobić. Powstrzymywał się przed kłuciem go szpilką w plecy tylko dlatego, że bał się siły szkarłatnych oczu. Itachi nie lubił Sasoriego. Generalnie miało się wrażenie, że nie lubił całego świata, przy czym Sasori był na miejscu szczególnie uprzywilejowanym. Sasori nie lubił Itachiego i tego drugiego, Kisame, który mimo rybiego wyglądu okazał się osobą całkiem miłą w obejściu i wyraźnie zniecierpliwioną chłodnym milczeniem i wyniosłością towarzyszy. Deidara uznał, że go lubi i próbował dowiedzieć się od niego czegoś o Akatsuki, ale depczący im po piętach Uchiha znacznie utrudniał przeprowadzanie wywiadu środowiskowego. W efekcie blondyn nie wiedział prawie nic ani o liczebności organizacji ani o powodach, dla których Sasori chowa się za swoją marionetką.

Gdy wreszcie o zmroku dotarli do bram siedziby Akatsuki Deidara nagle, z miażdżącą serce siłą odkrył dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze to miejsce wcale mu się nie podobało i wcale nie chciał w nim przebywać. Nie chodzilo tu o pseudogotycki wygląd i pohukiwanie sów w tle, po prostu było tu w powietrzu coś, co blondynowi bardzo nie odpowiadało. Strach. Śmierć. Beznadzieja. Stagnacja. Gdyby nie otaczający go towarzysze rzuciłby się do ucieczki. Po drugie czuł, że wraz z przestąpieniem tych progów zmiany nastąpią lawinowo i już nieodwracalnie.


	7. Fire, walk with me

Organizacja przestępcza o wdzięcznej nazwie Akatsuki jest miejscem, w którym odchył od normy stał się pewnym standardem. Kogo tutaj nie ma? Kolekcjoner ludzkich serc próbujący wypłynąć na szerokie wody biznesu, nastoletni morderca, bez szczególnego entuzjazmu oczekujący na śmierć z ręki swojego mściciela, człowiek-rekin z nadmiernie rozwiniętym instynktem opiekuńczym, artysta, który zrobił z siebie lalkę…

Brakuje tylko słodkiej, rozhisteryzowanej blondynki, wygłaszającej dziesięciolinijkowe monologi o sensie miłości i mdlejącej z imponującym wyczuciem dramatyzmu. Różnorodność gatunkowa – oto klucz do sukcesu. Zapewne taką właśnie logiką kierował się lider Akatsuki wybierając nowego członka załogi.

Deidara nie był kobietą, co, jak zauważył Sasori, musiało stanowić dla Uchihy bolesny cios. Trudno w końcu o młodzieńca o bardziej subtelnej urodzie niż on. Nowy nabytek nie był od żadnej strony słodki, gdyż tak się składało, że wolał być głośny, zbuntowany i szczery aż do bólu. Nie miał skłonności do omdleń. Monologi potrafił wygłaszać nader piękne, nadużywając przy tym zwrotów „eksplozja", „wolność", „potęga,", „sztuka dla sztuki", co oczywiście spotykało się z powszechnym wzruszeniem ramion. Sasori słuchał go czasem, z większym, bądź mniejszym zainteresowaniem zdarzało mu się nawet wtrącić jakąś jadowitą uwagę. Monolog bardzo powoli i bardzo opornie, ale jednak stopniowo przechodził w dialog. Już od pierwszych chwil stosunki między nowymi współpracownikami nie układały się zbyt pomyślnie. Zaraz po przybyciu do siedziby Akatsuki nowicjusz został zaprowadzony do przydzielonego mu pokoju i usadzony na krzesełku. Nie zważając na protesty, roztargnienie o ostentacyjne poziewywanie w równych odstępach czasu, Sasori przekazał mu, na co w nowym miejscu pracy można sobie pozwolić, czego robić zdecydowanie nie należy, oraz co ogólnie jest dozwolone, ale on osobiście tego nie toleruje. Następnie nie mówiąc choćby „dobranoc" zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i pozostawił artystę samemu sobie. Deidara zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku i zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo mu się tu nie podoba i jak bardzo chciałby wrócić do domu. Gdziekolwiek tem dom właściwie był.

Następne dni wcale nie okazały się łatwiejsze. Blondyn, mimo, że posiadał dość ciekawe i dość dobrze rozwinięte umiejętności, potrzebował porządnego treningu, tudzież zapoznania się z teoretycznymi elementami misji. Zgłoszenia, raporty, formularze, rachunki za ewentualne zniszczenia i straty. Oczywiście w praktyce mało chwalebne i fascynujące obowiązki spadały na głowę lidera, ewentualnie Sasoriego, ewentualnie Kakuzu, każdy członek Akatsuki miał jednak obowiązek przynajmniej zdawać sobie sprawę z istnienia owych dokumentów. Nawet ktos tak roztrzepany i pomijający szczegóły, jak Deidara. Ani trochę nie przypadło mu to do gustu. Nadzór nad edukowaniem poczciwej, młodzieńczej duszy przypadł – ku niezadowoleniu obu stron - zupełnie niespełniającemu się w roli pedagoga Sasoriemu. Z początku rudzielec rzeczywiście wziął się do pracy, sumiennie opracowując morderczy program treningowo-szkoleniowy i próbując wdrożyć blondyna w jego tryby. Nie łudził się zbytnio, że dzieciak to przetrzyma i czegoś się nauczy, ale zabawa zapowiadała się niezła. Deidara buntował się twardo, głośno i energicznie. W przeciągu jednego popołudnia trzykrotnie lądował w gabinecie lidera. Najpierw błagał, by zamiast tego cholernego biurokraty przydzielono mu Uchihę. Owszem, nienawidził bruneta za sam fakt, że dzięki jednej sztuczce zdołał ściągnąć go w to koszmarne miejsce. Już w czasie podróży zauważył jednak, że mimo pozornej obojętności dość łatwo go urazić i często – choć nie zawsze – odpowiada na zaczepki pogardliwym, wyjątkowo dla Deidary zabawnym prychnięciem. Był jak wypełniony powietrzem balonik, który wystarczy tylko celnie ukuć, by wywołać odpowiedni efekt dźwiękowo-wizualny. Z Sasorim sprawa była trudniejsza. Lalkarz jawił się jako ogromna, skalna ściana, której nie dało się wysadzić w powietrze za pomocą jednej eksplozji. Całe miesiące obserwacji, eksperymentów, szukania odpowiednich punktów, w których możnaby podłożyć ładunki wybuchowe. Uzyskawszy od lidera odpowiedź odmowną, przydreptał pół godziny później, z pokorną prośbą, by dołączyć Sasoriego do jakiegoś innego zespołu, a jemu dać możliwość samodzielnej pracy. Za trzecim razem wpadł bez pukania i zaczął domagać się kogokolwiek, byle tylko nie Sasoriego. W każdym z przypadków lądował po drugiej stronie drzwi, nie uzyskawszy zupełnie nic.

To była zwykła, niezbyt groźna i dla społeczności Akatsuki całkiem zabawna wojna charakterów. Walka o to, by uzyskać jak najwięcej, zachowując przy tym własną odrębność. Kakuzu natychmiast przystąpil do zbierania zakładów. Kisame - z racji, że Sasori oficjalnie zadeklarował mu dozgonną nienawiść – dopingował Deidarę, Zetsu jakoś nie potrafił zdecydować się, po czyjej stronie właściwie stoi, Itachi zapytany o zdanie spojrzał na pozostałych wzrokiem bazyliszka, prychnął i wrócił do studiowania zwoju, który właśnie trzymał na kolanach.

Na dobrą sprawę Sasoriemu nie zależało aż tak bardzo na tych wszystkich treningach i szkoleniach. Przywykł do wypełniania wszelkich formularzy za Orochimaru, poza tym nie wyobrażał sobie tego roztrzepanego smarkacza prowadzącego jakąkolwiek dokumentację. O to, czy jest ma odpowiednią kondycję i umiejętności podopieczny też powinien zatroszczyć się we własnym zakresie. To jego problem, czy wróci z misji sam, czy trzeba go będzie zostawić gdzieś na poboczu drogi. Bardziej niż walka o władzę ciekawił go sam Deidara. Młody artysta był interesującym obiektem, już choćby przez wzgląd na to, że miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o sztuce. Może i mylne, może i naiwne, ale i tak lepsze to, niż Kisame dłubiący sobie w zębie wykałaczką. Blondyn doszedł natomiast do wniosku, że lalkarz, wciąż jawiący mu się jako skalna ściana na drodze życiowej, może być jednak wart wysadzenia w powietrze. Efekt z pewnością byłby o wiele ciekawszy i bardziej widowiskowy, niż wbijanie w Itachiego kolejnych szpilek i wytrącanie go z równowagi umysłu. Ciągłe wchodzenie sobie w drogę, manifestowanie swojego zdania i podważanie decyzji partnera było dziejową koniecznością. Sprzeczali się niejako na pokaz, żeby udowodnić, kto jest silniejszy i kto będzie spełniał w zespole bardziej znaczącą rolę. Widząc niechęć drugiej strony do zaogniania konfliktu stopniowo wycofywali się na z góry upatrzone pozycje, rezygnowali z kolejnych roszczeń, a ostatecznie doszło nawet do nawiązania satysfakcjonujących obie strony stosunków dyplomatycznych. Po ponad miesiącu sytuacja uległa całkowitemu unormowaniu. Lalkarz zlecał podopiecznemu kilka niezbyt wymagających ćwiczeń, a następnie odchodził, by oddać się swoim nudnym, ale dającym poczucie bezpieczeństwa rutynowym zajęciom. Deidara oczywiście trenować nie zamierzał i wcale nie uważał, że tego potrzebuje, więc również szedł w swoją stronę, by przejrzeć jakiś album o sztuce, podrażnić trenującego Uchihę lub wysadzić coś w powietrze – zależnie od nastroju. W ostatecznym rozrachunku wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Prawie wszyscy. Niezadowolony był oczywiście Itachi, ale niezadowolenie ze wszystkiego, co przynosił los zdążyło stać się jego znakiem firmowym. Wbrew obiegowym opiniom dziedzic sharingana nie żywił do Deidary urazy za drobne zaczepki słowne, których właściwie nawet nie dostrzegał. Źle znosił obecność blondyna ze względów czysto praktycznych. Bardzo szybko przekonał się, że od jego pojawienia się w Akatsuki liczbę drobnych katastrof i niezręcznych sytuacji wynikających z braku wyczucia czasu i talentów dyplomatycznych Sasoriego należało mnożyć przez dwa. Po pierwszych, przelotnych burzach wszyscy zaczęli dostrzegać niepokojącą nić porozumienia łączącą nowych partnerów. Gdy tylko można było postąpić niestosownie, wejść gdzieś bez pukania w nieodpowiednim momencie, wygłosić niepasujący do sytuacji komentarz – artysta i lalkarz zawsze pojawiali się na miejscu gotowi dolać oliwy do ognia. Zdawało się, że niezręczność Deidary napędza brak subtelności Sasoriego, zaś ten brak subtelności i wyczucia napędza roztrzepanie i swobodne zachowanie młodego artysty. Oddziaływali na siebie w sposób cokolwiek przerażający. Dla pozostałych członków Akatsuki to wzajemne nakręcanie się było prawdziwą męką i wznoszono modły o każdą chwilę, gdy ci dwaj przebywali poza bazą oddając się treningom. Względny spokój panował również gdy Sasori udawał, że uczy Deidarę czegokolwiek, a Deidara udawał, że dokumenty i świstki papieru choć trochę przyciągają jego uwagę. Nie istniało wtedy ryzyko, że za moment pojawią się w innej części bazy tylko po to, by niechcący kogoś skompromitować. Takich chwil nikt, oprócz Kakuzu nie miał odwagi przerywać.

Kakuzu – jak przystało na pełnoprawnego członka Akatsuki - posiadał pewną dość ciekawą właściwość. Zwykle, gdy miał do kogoś konkretny interes, nie fatygował się, by zawołać czy poprosić o chwilę uwagi. Po prostu stawał za plecami danej osoby i stał tam w całkowitym milczeniu tak długo, aż jego obecność została dostrzeżona. Ponieważ obecności dość potężnego osobnika z twarzą przyozdobioną czarnymi szwami nie da się tak po prostu zlekceważyć, gra toczyła się raczej o to, jak długo delikwent wytrzyma udawanie, że nie widzi natręta. W tej konkurencji niekwestionowanym mistrzem był Uchiha, który nie dość, że nie reagował na to, że Kakuzu nad nim stoi, to nie przeszkadzało mu nawet, gdy mężczyzna chodził za nim po korytarzach niczym złowieszczy cień. Zastanawiające było to, że po tak długim okresie bycia ignorowanym, Kakuzu wciąż nie doszedł do tego, by załatwiać część spraw przez zdecydowanie szybciej poddającego się Kisame. Widocznie rola kata stojącego nad dobrą duszą sprawiała mu perwersyjną przyjemność. Sasori i Deidara siedzieli akurat w kuchni, bez szczególnego entuzjazmu omawiając formularz 12B dotyczący rezygnacji z misji w czasie jej trwania. Mistrz marionetek zawsze nalegał, by uczyc się w kuchni, by mieć świadków na to, że wypełnia swoje obowiązki względem organizacji. Kisame bez entuzjazmu podgrzewał sobie wczorajszy obiad. Kakuzu miał interes do Sasoriego, w związku z czym trwał przy jego boku z milczącą, nieubłagalną cierpliwością.

\- Sasori, Kakuzu chyba czegoś od ciebie chce – zauważył Hoshigaki, zdradzając pewne objawy zniecierpliwienia. Sam nigdy nie miał dobrych wyników w ignorowaniu nieśmiertelnego wojownika. Sasori machnął na niego ręką i znów pochylił się nad dokumentami, pokazując coś Deidarze. Blondyn zrobił wielkiego balona z gumy do żucia i uśmiechnął się błogo, gdy balon pękł, oblepiając mu połowę twarzy. – Hej, Sasori, - powtórzył niepewnie Kisame. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale…

Lalkarz nadal udawał, że nie zauważył. W międzyczasie do kuchni zajrzał jeszcze Zetsu, szybko pojął, że rozgrywa się kolejna partia gry w ignorowanie Kakuzu, wyraził spostrzeżenie, że Sasori chyba coś przeoczył, po czym poszedł w swoją stronę. Rudzielec był spokojny niczym głaz. Deidara, który zdążył już poznać reguły gry, dzielnie sekundował swojemu nauczycielowi i również starał się zachować powagę. Kakuzu stał, niewzruszony, obojętny, nie dający się zignorować, Hoshigaki zaś natarczywie domagał się, by denerwująca sytuacja została jakoś rozwiązana. W pomieszczeniu pojawił się Itachi, nie zwracając większej uwagi na otoczenie odszukał swój kubek, stanął na palcach, by sięgnąć po puszkę z herbatą. Szybko zalał aromatyczne liście wrzątkiem i trzymając herbatkę w obu dłoniach ruszył w stronę drzwi. Na progu odwrócił się na pięcie, obrzucił zebranych krytycznym spojrzeniem i przemówił.

\- Zauważyliście może, że…

\- Zamknij się! – powiedzieli dokładnie w tym samym momencie Sasori i Deidara. Spojrzeli na siebie, na minę nieco zbitego z tropu Uchihy i zgodnie parsknęli śmiechem. Dokładnie w tym momencie lalkarz po raz pierwszy doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko szalenie lubi swojego nowego partnera.

Deidara nie rozumiał, czemu go nie znienawidzili. Nie spodziewał się sympatii, nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zaakceptowany, ale nienawiść zawsze się pojawiała, prędzej, czy później. Była jedną z niewielu stałych w jego życiu. Aż dotąd. To było niepokojące, ten brak nienawiści, brak pogardy, brak jakichkolwiek silniejszych uczuć. Zupełnie tak, jakby mimo energii, mimo niezręczności i aż nazbyt swobodnego zachowania artysta wcale nie był obecny, jakby nie istniał, jakby te wszystkie zimne spojrzenia tylko się po nim prześlizgiwały. Jakby wraz z przekroczeniem progów Akatsuki odebrano mu prawo do bycia kimś, bycia zauważanym, bycia kochanym, ewentualnie nienawidzonym. Postanowił uporać się z tym dziwnym, wywołującym mrowienie w plecach uczuciem na swój sposób. Szybko wyprodukował za pomocą dodatkowej pary ust grudkę wybuchającej gliny. Spokojną bazą organizacji Akatsuki pogrążoną we śnie - tudzież odbywających się we względnej ciszy podejrzanych procederach - wstrząsnęła miniaturowa, na szczęście niegroźna eksplozja.

Następstwem owej eksplozji było ciche plaskanie bosych stóp o posadzkę i energiczne pukanie do drzwi Sasoriego.

\- Czego? – warknął z wrodzoną uprzejmością lalkarz. Nie dało się ukryć, zdziwił go fakt, że ktoś puka do jego pokoju po nocy. Głównie dlatego, że sam na miejscu gościa nie zawracałby sobie głowy takimi szczegółami jak pukanie. Przez chwilę na korytarzu panowała cisza.

\- Słuchaj, niechcący wysadziłem w powietrze swoje łóżko, mogę przenocować u ciebie, hmm?

Sasori w międzyczasie zważył w ręku kawałek jasnego, brzozowego drewna, oceniając, co właściwie możnaby z niego wykonać. Figurkę. Albo nawet dwie, bardzo małe, owszem, ale za to dopracowane.

\- To ty, Deidara? – upewnił się. Jasne, że Deidara. Nikt inny raczej nie miał w zwyczaju wysadzać otaczających go przedmiotów i zakłócać spokoju nocnej zwierzyny. – Jak dla mnie możesz spędzić noc na korytarzu.

\- Nie bądź świnia! – zasugerował tamten.

\- A może byś się tak przespacerował…ładny księżyc ponoć. Kisame zaraz wystawi głowę przez okno i zacznie wyć.

\- Kisame nie przypomina wilka, tylko rekina. – spostrzegł Deidara.

\- Co z tego, i tak ma mentalność troglodyty….

\- Odpowiadasz za mnie przed liderem, pamiętasz? – blondyn postanowił nieco zmienić taktykę. Bardzo dobrze, najwyższy czas. Niech się uczy szczeniak, pomyślał z sadystycznym zadowoleniem mistrz marionetek.

\- Owszem, odpowiadam. No i?

\- No i co, myślisz, że byłby zadowolony, jakbym poszedł teraz do niego i powiedział, że odmawiasz mi dachu nad głową?

\- Nie zrobisz tego – powiedział z przekonaniem Sasori. Doskonale wiedział, że bezczelny z natury artysta jest gotów to zrobić. Chciał jednak, ot tak, dla własnej satysfakcji potrzymać go pod drzwiami chociaż chwilę dłużej.

\- Chcesz się założyć, hmm?

\- Nie chcę. Właź i nie marudź. Ludzie tu pracują.

Blondyn wślizgnął się do środka, podszedł do biurka i nie licząc się z ewentualnym protestem Sasoriego pochwycił jedną z leżących na blacie zabawek.

\- Piękna – powiedział, potrząsając zwęgloną cokolwiek blond grzywką i odgarniając ją, by bliżej przyjrzeć się trzymanej w ręku drewnianej lalce. – Naprawdę…piękna.

\- Doskonała – uściślił Sasori. – Odłóż, bo zepsujesz.

\- Daj spokój, umiem się obchodzić z takimi cackami – artysta przerzucił zabawkę z jednej ręki do drugiej, a później ku zgrozie towarzysza lekko podrzucił ją w powietrze.

\- Odłóż – powtórzył z naciskiem Sasori.

\- Ale ja wcale nie mam zamiaru jej odkładać – niebieskie, ekstrawagancko podkreślone czarną kredką oko spojrzało na niego drwiąco. Lalkarz szybko ocenił swoje szanse. Deidara był od niego wyższy, silniejszy a na dodatek, chcąc tego, czy też nie, potrafił być bardzo głośny. Ale to Sasori był gospodarzem i to on mógł wywalić intruza za drzwi. – Pobawię się nią chwilę, przecież nie zepsuję, nie?

W następnej chwili ręka rudzielca mocno schwyciła nadgarstek Deidary, druga zaś zręcznie pochwyciła tułów lalki. Przez chwilę szarpali się o zdobycz w zaciętym, złowieszczym milczeniu, wreszcie rozdzielili się. Deidara siedział na brzegu łóżka i kurczowo ściskał w rękach główkę lalki, Sasori zbierał z podłogi całą resztę.

\- Naprawdę jest piękna – powiedział w zadumie artysta, przyglądając się idealnym rysom, jakie lalkarz nadał swemu dziełu. – Mogę sobie zatrzymać?

\- Jesteś nienormalny – zawyrokował Sasori, odbierając mu trofeum. – Do łóżeczka i spać, podobno po to tu przylazleś! – fuknął, wskazując wolną dłonią na złożony w nogach łóżka koc. Położył wszystkie części zepsutej lalki na stole i nie zwracając większej uwagi na gościa przystąpił do jej naprawy. Deidara wymamrotał coś bez entuzjazmu i zabrał się za przygotowywanie sobie posłania. Miał takie dziwne przekonanie, że łóżko nie było używane od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek było używane. Skrzypiało lekko, gdy blondyn ułożył się na nim ostrożnie i przekręcił tak, by móc widzieć twarz Sasoriego.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzą? – spytał cicho, otulając się kocem. Rudzielec nawet nie zwrócił głowy w jego kierunku. Odłożył nieszczęsną główkę lalki na bok, wyprostował dłonie i ułożył je na powierzchni stołu. Dla Deidary były to gładkie, bardzo smukłe dłonie godne mistrza marionetek. Dla Sasoriego były tylko dwoma kawałkami drewna.

\- Chcesz, żeby cię nienawidzono? – odezwał się wreszcie lalkarz. Jego głos był obojętny i matowy niż zazwyczaj. – Pzykro mi, obawiam się, że trafiłeś pod zły adres.

Oprócz drobnych towarzyskich niezręczności i żartów, których Uchiha okazyjnie padał ofiarą, Sasori starał się ograniczać swoje kontakty z „piekielnym dzieciakiem" do minimum. Mieszkając pod jednym dachem niektórych spotkań sam na sam jednak nie dało się uniknąć, szczególnie, iż obaj mieli dziwny sentyment do biblioteki. Często przebywali w niej jednocześnie, zdarzało się nawet, że siedzieli przy jednym stoliku, każdy pochłonięty w swojej lekturze, cały czas jednak zachowywali milczący rozejm. Wypracowali go jeszcze podczas wspólnej wyprawy, której celem było zwerbowanie Deidary. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące pakt nie został złamany przez żadną ze stron. Pewnego dnia jednak w Uchihę najwyraźniej coś wstąpiło.

\- Jest taka jedna mądra historyjka – w opustoszałym pomieszczeniu rozległ się jego miękki, szeleszczący nieco głos.

\- Co ty nie powiesz – Sasori nawet nie podniósł głowy. Nauczył się już, że przebywanie pod jednym dachem z Uchihą było koniecznością. Przykrą, bo przykrą, ale koniecznością, przynajmniej tak długo, jak lider lubił i cenił ich obu. – Czy ja ci wyglądam na Orochimaru, żebyś mi bajki opowiadał?

\- Spodobałaby ci się – uśmiechnął się leciutko Uchiha, ignorując tą uwagę. W jego oczach nie było ani trochę uśmiechu, było za to zamyślenie i paląca chęć zrobienia komuś na złość. – Możliwe nawet, że poczułbyś nić porozumienia z głównym bohaterem.

\- Co znowu? Sosenka, którą morski wiatr wyginał na wszystkie strony, aż wreszcie połamał i rzucił w morskie fale? – zadrwił lalkarz. Stylistyka opowieści, w których lubował się Uchiha była dość specyficzna. Między innymi nigdy nie należało się spodziewać szczęśliwego zakończenia.

\- Nie – chłopak uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, obnażając równe, białe zęby. – Chłopiec zrobiony z drewna, który tak bardzo chciał być podobny do innych dzieci i bawić się razem z nimi, że gdy one skakały przez ognisko, on też rzucił się w płomienie, które spaliły go na popiół.

\- Nie wiem, kto ci opowiadał takie bajki – skrzywił się Sasori. – Ale jeśli rodzice, to ja się powoli przestaję dziwić, dlaczego ich zamordowałeś.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, kukiełko – ostrzegł Itachi, ku zdumieniu lalkarza jawnie odpowiadając na zaczepkę. Naprawdę nie był dziś w dobrej formie, już choćby dlatego, że próbował nawiązać z kimś rozmowę. To, że próbował nawiązać rozmowę akurat z mistrzem marionetek stanowiło zagadkę samą w sobie.

\- To, czy będę chciał się bawić z dziećmi i skakać za nimi w ogień to też nie jest twoja sprawa – wytknął mu lalkarz.

\- Ale ja się bardzo lubię wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy.

\- Więc licz się z tym, że będę robić tak samo – nie mógł powstrzymać jadowitego uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta. – Podobało ci się z Orochimaru? Dobry był w łóżku? A może lider lepszy, co, dziweczko?

Uchiha zamilkł, wciąż jeszcze uśmiechał się, niejako siłą rozpędu. Blade, szczupłe dłonie swoim zwyczajem złożył na kolanach.

\- Przynajmniej mam jakieś porównanie – powiedział zimno, spoglądając Sasoriemu prosto w oczy. Rudzielec odwzajemnił to twarde, nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

\- Zaczynam żałować, że nie pozwoliłem ci zdechnąć, gdy była okazja – wypalił. Chłopiec z niewiadomych powodów rozpogodził się na tą deklarację. Szybkim, niecierpliwym dmuchnięciem i niedbałym gestem dłoni odgarnął niesforne pasemko opadające na oczy i znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem triumfująco. Sasori uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się, co go tak rozbawiło.

\- Wielu spośród żyjących zasługuje na śmierć. – powiedział Itachi, i przymknął oczy, tak, jakby wsłuchiwał się w melodię dobrze znanych słów - A niejeden z tych, którzy umierają, zasługuje na życie. Czy możesz ich nim obdarzyć?

Sasori również się rozpogodził, słysząc z ust dziedzica rodu Uchiha te same mądrości, którymi kiedyś dzielił się z nim Orochimaru. Zabawne. Lubił te słowa, chyba za to, że nie pasowały. Tak bardzo, tak cholernie bardzo nie pasowały do Akatsuki. Nie pasowały do tamtej dyskusji z legendarnym sanninem, podobnie, jak nie pasują do obecnej sytuacji. Brzmiały sztucznie, a jednak chyba o wiele prawdziwiej i szczerzej niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zostało powiedziane w tych murach. Tyle razy już Sasori i Orochimaru mówili sobie, że się nienawidzą, co oczywiście nigdy nie odbijało się na ich zachowaniu i na tym, jak lalkarz odejście towarzysza przeżył. Teraz deklarował, że nienawidzi Kisame, który oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie robił i który tak na dobrą sprawę zawsze był mistrzowi marionetek mniej lub bardziej obojętny. Przed chwilą powiedział Itachiemu, że życzy mu śmierci. Tak naprawdę niczego mu nie życzył, wystarczyło, że nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. W tej głoszonej wszem i wobec nienawiści więcej było właściwie delikatnego współczucia z odcieniem pogardy, niż jakiejś szczególnej urazy. Nic osobistego. Nigdy, z nikim nic osobistego. Nie spodziewał się, że w tej jaskini występku będzie okazja do odczuwania jakichś szczególnie pozytywnych uczuć. Przerażające było jednak to, że nienawiści też już nie potrafili odczuwać. Była tylko obojętność, a na jej tle to stare jak świat, wytarte i naiwne zdanie, które miało tak przyjemną melodię i które bez względu na sytuację, nie pasowało do nich i nie pasowało do Akatsuki.

\- To był jego ulubiony cytat, prawda?

\- Jeden z ulubionych – sprecyzował Itachi i uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Trochę drwiąco, a trochę, o zgrozo!, życzliwie. Rudzielec zabębnił palcami po stole, a po chwili namysłu odrzekł

\- Rzadko mogę patrzeć na kogoś i nie uderzyć. Inni wolą monolog wewnętrzny. Ja nie. Wolę bić.- Uchiha zmarszczył brwi i rzucił rozmówcy pytające spojrzenie. – Powinieneś znać, zdaje się, że to kolejna z mądrości życiowych lidera. Ale najwyraźniej wasza konwersacja nigdy nie wyszła poza „rozbieraj się"

\- Nie wystarczy tej wymiany uprzejmości jak na jeden dzień?

\- Sam zacząłeś – wzruszył ramionami Sasori. – Starałem się dostosować do poziomu rozmówcy. Skoro skończyłeś, to zmiataj stąd, dobrze wiesz, że twoja obecność mnie drażni.

Itachi prychnął, zerwał się z krzesełka i szybkim, choć wciąż pełnym gracji krokiem ruszył ku wyjściu z biblioteki.

\- I jeszcze jedno – zabrał głos lalkarz, gdy chłopiec znajdował się już na progu. – Nie nienawidzę cię. Tylko trochę współczuję.

W odpowiedzi Uchiha wzruszył ramionami. Po odgłosach na korytarzu mistrz marionetek wywnioskował, że chłopak najpierw przyspieszył kroku, a następnie zderzył się z kimś nadchodzącym z naprzeciwka. Anonimową przeszkodą okazał się Deidara, który po chwili wpadł jak burza do biblioteki.

\- Ten tam – wskazał na drzwi, przez które wcześniej wyszedł Itachi – Kim on niby jest, co?

\- Mistrzem marionetek – odparł Sasori tonem informacyjnym. – Zachowuj się, jesteś w bibliotece – dodał odruchowo.

\- Lepszym niż ty? – w ściszonym nieco głosie artysty zabrzmiała jawna prowokacja.

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się drwiąco Sasori. – Ale prawie tak dobrym.


	8. Don't ask, don't tell

Życie jest ciągiem następujących po sobie chwilowych rozwiązań. To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, jaką Deidara pojął i zaakceptował. Coś na kształt szczęścia, kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, chwilowo i niestabilnie. Tak, miał rodzinę, ostatecznie przecież nie wziął się z nikąd. Miał rodzinę podobnie jak Itachi, Orochimaru, Sasori. Tak, jak wszystkie dzieci uwielbiał być podrzucany wysoko w powietrze. Śmiał się i krzyczał z radości. Dalej, dalej, w górę,aż pod sufit! Gdyby jeszcze miał pewność, że i tym razem ktoś go złapie… Co się właściwie stało? Rodzina zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi zbyt wcześnie, czy też zwyczajnie go nie chciała? Nieistotne. Kolejne szarpnięcie, eksplozja, chaos i znowu mała stabilizacja. Cisza, piękna, groźna, absolutna. Poprzedzająca kolejny wybuch. Domy, które zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo się paliły, życzliwi dotąd sąsedzi zbliżający się do siedziby młodocianego artysty z widłami i pochodniami. Ucieczki i niecierpliwe, pełne napięcia chwile oczekiwania na eksplozję. Życie to zmienność, migotliwość, gwałtowne powiewy wiatru porywające w niebo snopy złocistych iskier. To właśnie Deidara próbował wyrazić w swojej sztuce i tego właśnie Sasori pojąć nie potrafił. Dla Sasoriego sztuka była trwaniem. Chłodna, marmurowa perfekcja pomników. Lalki o idealnych rysach twarzy i nieobecnych, zielonych oczach. Dlaczego te oczy zawsze były zielone, zastanawiał się blondyn przyglądając się kolejnym dziełom wychodzącym spod dłuta mistrza marionetek. Nie pytał, co stanowiło pewną odmianę. Posłyszawszy na przykład plotki o upadku klanu Uchiha podszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic do sprawcy masakry i spytał, jak się miewa rodzeństwo. Itachi to jednak zawsze tylko Itachi. Pusta lalka o ładnej buzi. Sasori był artystą, poza tym był przeszkodą, skalną ścianą, którą Deidara obiecał któregoś dnia sforsować. W dość nietypowy dla siebie sposób się do tego zabierał. Nie pytał o oczy lalek, o poprzedniego partnera, o to, dlaczego rudzielec nigdy nie śpi w swoim łóżku, ani dlaczego nigdy nie jest głodny. Nie pytał o wiele innych rzeczy, przekonany, że i tak nie doczeka się odpowiedzi. Od czasu zepsucia zabawki, w ogóle nie dotykał rzeczy mistrza marionetek. Można by powiedzieć, że w jakiś sposób go szanował, co było dziwne zarówno dla niego, jak i dla innych członków Akatsuki. Nikt inny na energicznego artystę nie miał takiego wpływu. Na dobrą sprawę poza Sasorim w ogóle nikt nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować, pozostawało tylko schodzić z było takiego w tym człowieku, że nie można było po prostu sprowokować go i ośmieszyć tak, jak pozostałych? Co było takiego, że czasem Deidara milkł i z ciekawościa przyglądał się smukłym dłoniom obracającym w dłoniach dłuto?

Sasoriego z pewnością nie interesowały odpowiedzi na te pytania. Sam fakt przydzielenia mu kogoś na miejsce Orochimaru był przykrą koniecznością i jaki by ten nowy partner nie był, poprzednikowi nie dorastał nawet do pięt. Na szczęście Deidara nie był najgorszą z możliwych opcji. Owszem, nerwowy, nieuważny, nadpobudliwy, ale upór w wyprowadzaniu wszystkich dookoła – ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem cholernego Uchihy - z równowagi zasługiwał chociażby na cień sympatii.Żywy, energiczny, uśmiechnięty. Zbyt żywy. Zbyt uśmiechnięty. Lalki z uśmiechami na twarzy wyglądały tandetnie i nienaturalnie. Już lepszy ten uprzejmy, wypracowany grymas, na który okazyjnie zdobywał się Itachi. Bardziej pasował.

Już lepsze płonące szaleństwem oczy Orochimaru i głęboki, pełen emocji głos, gdy rozprawiał o nieśmiertelności lub recytował co lepsze wyjątki z ulubionych dzieł literackich. Mężczyzna lubił dużo mówić, a Sasori mimo wszystko lubił go słuchać. Dlatego pewnie z takim stoickim spokojem znosił niekończącą się paplaninę Deidary. Nowemu parnterowi daleko było do retorycznych talentów Orochimaru. Dużo gestykulował, mówił szybko, nerwowo, zdarzało mu się jąkać, połykać końcówki wyrazów. Często mówił cokolwiek, byle tylko otwierać usta. O sobie, o sztuce, znowu o sobie. Opowiadał swoje życie z nienaturalnym przejęciem, namaszczeniem, czując w głębi serca, że tak naprawdę nikogo, a już zwłaszcza Sasoriego, to życie nie obchodzi. Lalkarz słuchał towarzysza z mniejszym lub większym zainteresowaniem i coraz częściej wchodził z nim w dyskusję. Nie upierał się przy morderczych, rygorystycznych treningach i szkoleniach. Nie protestował, gdy po zdewastowaniu swojego pokoju blondyn zaczął sypiać w jego łóżku i nie zareagował jakoś żywiołowo nawet na zniszczenie lalki Rzec by się chciało – współpraca idealna. Jedyny problem stanowił fakt, że rudzielec nie zatroszczył się dotąd, by uświadomić partnera w kwestii swojego drewnianego ciała. Czemu zwlekał, skoro odczas misji taka wiedza mogła okazać się przydatna? Nie chciał. Zwyczajnie nie chciał. Przecież jasnowłosy artysta to nie jest taki sam przypadek, jak Orochimaru. Legendarnemu sanninowi Sasori zdradził swój sekret niejako w formie rewanżu, gdy tylko dowiedział się o jego laboratorium i eksperymentach. Byli do siebie podobni, mieli wspólny cel. Rywalizowali, ale do czasu pojawienia się Itachiego była to konkurencja nader uczciwa. Deidara natomiast…Lalkarz przeczuwał, że jasnowłosy artysta głoszący kruchość życia i ulotność chwili na każdym froncie, nie zrozumie. Ba, może nawet w ogóle nie potraktuje tego poważnie, może będzie myślał, że to kolejny okrutny, makabryczny nieco żart. Może się przestraszy i odejdzie z Akatsuki nie dopełniwszy dzieła doprowadzania Uchihy do rozstroju nerwowego. Byłaby wielka szkoda.

Pierwsza wspólna misja, na którą wyruszyli dopiero w sierpniu była katastrofą. Deidara spaprał dokładnie wszystko, co tylko dało się spaprać. Na szczęście nikt nie został ranny i Sasori nie musiał ujawniać swojej tajemnicy. Pisząc sprawozdanie z misji nie omieszkał w części „dodatkowe uwagi" umieścić zapytania, dlaczego lider zawsze musi przydzielać mu partnerów zdradzających całkowity brak równowagi psychicznej. W notatce zwrotnej przełożony bezlitośnie wytknął , że skoro mistrz marionetek uznaje za osobę niestabilną emocjonalnie nawet Uchihę, to – nie licząc elementów umeblowania – nikogo zdolnego do współpracy z nim niestety nie ma na podorędziu

O ile blondyn zaskarbił sobie sympatię partnera bezczelnością i uporem w prześladowaniu „wrogów", to przez te trzy, czy cztery nieudane misje niemal ją stracił. Sasori nie lubił niesumienności i pozwalał podopiecznemu na swobodę pod warunkiem, że ten będzie trenował we własnym zakresie i, do cholery, będzie wykonywać polecenia mądrzejszych i bardziej opanowanych od siebie. Zaufał mu pod tym względem i chłopak zawiódł to zaufanie na całej linii. Nie panował nad swoją ogromną, niszczycielską siłą, był nieuważny, niedokładny, roztrzepany. Cud, że jeszcze nie zdążył zrobić sobie krzywdy. Mistrz marionetek oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wina leżała również po jego stronie. Zazdrośnie strzegł swojego sekretu. Na wszelkie możliwe sposoby unikał sytuacji, w których musiałby zdradzić się z tym, że jest zrobiony z drewna. To oczywiście nieco utrudniało komunikację i efektywną współpracę. Łatwiej by było bez tajemnic. Łatwiej, bezpieczniej, chyba też przyjemniej. Odczuwając coś zbliżonego do poczucia winy Sasori nie mógł rzecz jasna obrazić się na partnera całkowicie i śmiertelnie, mimo, że miał na to wielką ochotę.

Pasmo niepowodzeń stało się ulubionym obiektem drwin pozostałych członków Akatsuki, czego duma lalkarza nie mogła ścierpieć. Drwili z 'jego' Deidary , najwyraźniej odbijając sobie za pół roku prowokacji, nachodzenia ich w idiotycznych sytuacjach i zadawanie krępujących pytań. Żałosne. Sam Deidara bronił się przed docinkami zawzięcie, wykłócał się, tupał nogami, gestykulował. Milkł, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że znużone, obojętne spojrzenia odwracają się od niego. Nie był godny uwagi nawet, jako obiekt do żartów.

Minęła jesień, zima, powoli zbliżała się rocznica dołączenia Deidary do Akatsuki i nie zanosiło się na żadne większe zmiany. Nikt jakoś nie zapałał do blondyna szczególnie silną nienawiścią, Sasori zaś konsekwentie milczał na temat swej drewnianej natury. Przedwiośnie było tego roku wyjątkowo zimne, wietrzne i mokre. Przy odrobinie szczęścia mogli liczyć na opady rzęsistego deszczu. Zazwyczaj wciąż jeszcze był to śnieg. Większość czasu przestępcy starali się spędzać na terenie bazy i lider miał ogromne trudności, by wypchnąć ich na jakąkolwiek misję trwającą dłużej niż dwa dni. Nikt nie lubił deszczu, śniegu i silnych podmuchów wiatru, o czym zawiadamiały liczne służbowe podania piętrzące się na biurku. Kisame i Itachi, którzy w marcu wciąż mieli jeszcze „okres ochronny" przechadzali się po korytarzach i spoglądali pogardliwie na pozostałych nieszczęśliwców, niepewnych dnia i godziny, gdy zostaną wezwani do biura.

\- Deidara – odchrząknął Sasori, spoglądając na blondyna i na stojący na kuchence przypalony rondelek. Buchały z niego kłęby pary, a po całej kuchni roznosiła się mało apetyczna woń spalenizny. – Powiedz, co to niby miało być?

\- Wypadek przy pracy, hmm – wzruszył ramionami artysta. Też coś, każdemu przecież zdarza się przypalić garnek, zwłaszcza, jeśli jednocześnie kątem oka próbuje się zarejestrować proces przyrządzania śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych trucizn. Ktoś taki jak mistrz marionetek nie pojawia się w kuchni z byle powodu, na pewno w każdym razie nie po to, by zjeść obiad. Tym razem przywlókł ze sobą dość spory kosz zielska, niewielką drewnianą miseczkę, tłuczek i kilka szklanych fiolek Z posępnym uśmiechem obwieścił, że będzie robił przetwory i żadna siła nie nie zdoła go wyrwać z kuchni, dopóki nie skończy. Nie robił na nim wrażenia Kisame siedzący po przeciwnej stronie i leniwie polerujący Samehadę, ani Uchiha, który co pól godziny schodził ze swojego pokoju i robił sobie herbatę, przy czym sama czynność parzenia życiodajnego napoju zajmowała mu z niewiadomych powodów od dziesięciu do piętnastu minut. Dopiero czarny dym unoszący się nad kuchenką i popłoch Deidary próbującego jakoś stłumić ogień wywołały jakąkolwiek reakcję. Blondyn wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zaczął dmuchać na poparzone palce.

\- Dzień dobry – rzucił ze zdradliwą uprzejmością Itachi, po raz kolejny pojawiając się w progu razem ze swoim kubkiem.

\- Co ty, cukrzycę masz jakąś, czy co, hmm? – warknął domorosły kucharz, obrzucając bruneta wściekłym spojrzeniem. – Cały dzień latasz jak kot z pęcherzem i parzysz sobie tą cholerną herbatkę!

Przybysz zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył lekko nos, dopiero teraz poczuwszy zapach spalenizny.

\- Będziesz to jadł? - spytał, na zaskorupiałe resztki na dnie rondelka. - Smacznego

-Tak, cholera, będę to jadł – warknął w odpowiedzi Deidara. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął przetrząsać szafkę w poszukiwaniu talerzy. – Specjalnie tobie na złość będę to jadł! Ktoś jeszcze się skusi? – obrzucił siedzących przy stole wojowników wyzywającym spojrzeniem. – Kisame? Sasori?

\- Odwal się – mruknął lalkarz, nie podnosząc wzroku. Rude kosmyki opadły nieporządnie na czoło. Dwaj pozostali wojownicy nieznacznie unieśli brwi. Nie musieli nawet porozumiewać się wzrokiem, by zgadnąć, że Deidara nawet się nie domyśla, czemu jego partner nie jest głodny. Biedne, nieświadome dzieciątko.

\- A tak, przepraszam, ty będziesz wpieprzał swoje przetwory, hmm! – na oczach nieco zdumionego Hoshigakiego i pełnego rezerwy Uchihy blondyn nałożył na talerz nieco czarnej, przypalonej masy z dna rondelka, z hukiem postawił naczynie na stole, przysunął sobie taboret i zaczął jeść.

\- I po co to robisz? – zainteresował się mistrz marionetek, wciąż bezpiecznie ukryty za zasłoną nierówno przyciętych pasemek.

\- Bo tak, hmm! - Deidara i skrzywił się na pierwszy kęs spalenizny. Czując na sobie wzrok sekundantów dzielnie przełknął i wziął do ust kolejną porcję.

\- Szczeniak się zwyczajnie buntuje – wzruszył ramionami Kisame. – Wyrośnie

\- Bunt nie przemija, bunt się ustatecznia – wymamrotał Sasori zaskakująco melodyjnym głosem przerwał polowanie na łyżeczkę do herbaty. - Jest teraz w locie: dojrzałym, dokolnym, jakim kołują doświadczone orły. Bunt się uskrzydla tak, jak udorzecznia.  
Uchiha podsumował recytację cichym prychnięciem. Z pewnością znał ten wiersz. Musiał go znać, spędzając z Orochimaru porównywalnie tyle samo czasu, co lalkarz. Bez słowa nasypał do kubka trochę zielonej herbaty i zalał wrzątkiem. Deidara natomiast był najwyraźniej zaintrygowany nieujawnionym dotąd potencjałem współpracownika.

\- Gdzieś ty się uchował, hmm? – spytał, odsuwając od siebie talerz i podsuwając go pod nos Kisame. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie odepchnął do siebie przypaloną potrawę i zaklął pod nosem.

\- Można powiedzieć, że nasza mała kukiełka miała dobrego nauczyciela - zabrał głos milczący dotąd taktownie brunet i odstawił kubek z herbatą na blat kuchennej szafki. – Miała dobrego nauczyciela, który nauczył ją dużo ładnych rymowanek, szkoda jednak, że kukiełka była tak niewdzięczna, że wymierzyła swojemu nauczycielowi cios nożem w plecy.

\- Z tobą naprawdę jest dzisiaj coś nie tak, hmm – stwierdził Deidara, odwracając się w jego stronę i lustrując wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu objawów domniemanego szaleństwa. – Zaczynasz bredzić.

Itachi prychnął wyniośle i wlepił czarne, zimne oczy w Sasoriego.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu, prawda, kukiełko? – spytał, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Artysta przybladł odrobinę i również przeniósł wzrok na mistrza marionetek. Zapragnął nagle, żeby ten podniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się wyniośle i po prostu powiedział dziedzicowi rodu Uchiha, żeby przestał chrzanić. Podejrzenie, że partner coś ukrywa nawiedziło go już jakiś czas temu i do tej pory jakoś nie miało ochoty sobie pójść.

\- Więc jak to jest z tobą, co? – spytał Deidara, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi swobodne brzmienie.

\- Co jest ze mną jak? – lalkarz leniwie poruszył tłuczkiem, rozgniatając kolejną wilczą jagodę na miazgę.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Sasori? – odezwał się artysta. – Nie jesteś taki, jak on – zerknął na pozornie zaabsorbowanego swoim mieczem Kisame – ani on – tym razem spojrzenie jasnych oczu przyciągnął Uchiha, najwyraźniej z trudem powstrzymujący atak śmiechu. – Dlaczego tu trafiłeś?

\- Więc ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz? – spytał Itachi, przytłaczając blondyna ogromem nieposkromionej, złośliwej satysfakcji. – Pracujecie razem już rok i nic ci nie powiedział?

\- Ciebie nie pytałem, co nie?! – odezwał się szorstko Deidara i rzucił brunetowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Każdy wie, że trafiłeś tutaj, bo nigdzie indziej cię nie chcieli!

\- Ciebie też nie – uśmiechnął się wrednie dziedzic sharingana. – Nawet twój partner cię nie chce, bo zawalasz każdą misję.

\- Nie mierz innych swoją miarą, Uchiha!– blondyn zerknął kątem oka na rudzielca, wciąż mając nadzieję, że ten zaprzeczy słowom Itachiego. Rudzielec nawet nie podniósł głowy. – To, że ty traktujesz Kisame jak swoje zwierzątko, wcale nie oznacza, że Sasori jest taki sam, hmm?!

\- Oh, zapewniam, że ta poczciwa kukiełka jest nawet gorsza – brunet obnażył w triumfalnym uśmiechu równe, białe zęby. W zupełnie obojętnych dotąd oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak, dobra?! Nie masz żadnego prawa! – wrzasnął blondyn, zrywając się z taboretu. Odsunięty gwałtownie mebel zakołysał się na jednej nóżce i w ostatniej chwili został schwytany przez Kisame. Wojownik spojrzał na swojego partnera, po czym przeniósł wzrok na coraz bardziej rozdrażnionego Deidarę. Dzieciak mierzył przeciwnika wściekłym spojrzeniem, widocznie jednak nie był tak pewny siebie i butny jak zazwyczaj. Przygryzał wargi, zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie drżały lekko. Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie zmierzała w złym kierunku.

\- Skoro nawet jeszcze nie powiedział ci prawdy… - zaczął Itachi, spoglądając z drwiną w stronę Sasoriego – Nie sądzę, żeby traktował cię jakoś specjalnie po ludzku. Toż to przecież okrucieństwo tak oszukiwać, prawda, kukiełko?

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś go tak nie nazywał! – powtórzył Deidara, piorunując go spojrzeniem. – Licz się ze słowami Uchiha, albo ja policzę się z tobą!

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – odparł swobodnie Itachi. – Dawno nie widziałem, jak ze mną przegrywasz.

\- I nie zobaczysz – blondyn rozwarł jedną dłoń i pozwolił, by umieszczone na niej usta wyprodukowały niewielką grudkę gliny. Sasori westchnął głęboko, odłożył miseczkę i tłuczek na stół, po czym delikatnie oparł opuszki palców na blacie. Zawsze tak robił, gdy przymierzał się do zabrania głosu. Na dany sygnał trzy pary oczu zwróciły się w jego kierunku.

\- Noblesse oblige, Uchiha – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo dasz się sprowokować przez byle szczeniaka.

\- Ej, nie jestem byle szczeniakiem! – zaprotestował Deidara, rzucając partnerowi pełne goryczy spojrzenie. Itachi przygryzł wargi, podniósł z szafki kubek z herbatą i pełnym gracji krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Nawet on uważa, że jesteś – szepnął, przechodząc obok jasnowłosego artysty. To było bardzo w jego stylu. Mieć ostatnie słowo, powiedzieć cokolwiek, nawet najmniej istotnego, byle tylko zranić, byle sprowokować. Byle mieć choć trochę satysfakcji. Chłopak do reszty już wyprowadzony z równowagi, odepchnął złośliwca od siebie. Uchiha zatoczył się, i – próbując złapać równowagę – przytrzymał się szafki. Ustał na nogach, kubka nie udało się jednak utrzymać. Porcelana z głośnym brzdękiem uderzyła o kafelki i rozprysła się. Poszkodowany nawet się nie skrzywił. Wyprostował się, posłał Deidarze uprzejmy, beznamiętny uśmiech i bez słowa opuścił kuchnię, pozostawiając po sobie skorupy i kałużę rozlanej herbaty, w którą jasnowłosy artysta po chwili wdepnął. Z trudem uratował się przed upadkiem.

\- …Deidara… - powiedział Sasori, przyglądając mu się ze znużeniem znad swojej miseczki. .

\- No co?! – blondyn pochylił się, by pozbierać porcelanę. Wyraźnie unikał spojrzenia mistrza marionetek. Dobrze wiedział, co za chwilę usłyszy. Znów dał się ponieść emocjom. Jest zbyt nerwowy. Musi zacząć nad sobą panować.

\- Dlaczego ty zawsze próbujesz nawiązać rozmowę? – spytał z odcieniem pretensji w głosie rudzielec. Deidara uniósł głowę i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z natężeniem, po czym przygryzł wargi. Szybko podniósł się z ziemi, wyrzucił porcelanowe skorupy do kosza i bez słowa opuścił kuchnię.

Teraz oprócz mistrza marionetek oraz Kisame nie było w pomieszczeniu już nikogo. Kiedy to po raz ostatni tak siedzieli? Jeszcze za czasów Orochimaru. Jeszcze zanim Itachi wszystko zniszczył. Rozmawiali wtedy spokojnie, bez emocji, dotykali tematów, które tak naprawdę wcale ich nie dotyczyły, teoretyzowali. Jak z przyjacielem kochanka swojego przyjaciela, mniejsza o to jak dziwnie i mało familiarnie to brzmi. Teraz, było o wiele mniej rodzinnie. Kiedyś, powiedział sobie w myśli Sasori. Teraz. Tylko dwa słowa, dwa głupie słowa nader zręcznie obrazujące drastyczny podział na czasy, gdy Orochimaru był i na dni i miesiące, które upłynęły od jego odejścia. Tak mało potrzeba.

Jak na złość Uchiha zaprzestał swoich wycieczek po herbatkę, najwyraźniej na dobre odechciało mu się pić. Cholerny dzieciak, nigdy go nie ma, jak potrzeba jakoś rozładować niezręczną sytuację!.

\- Hoshigaki, uspokój jakoś swojego partnera – zaproponował wreszcie Sasori. – I z łaski swojej trzymaj go z dala od moich spraw.

\- Nie mam na szczeniaka wpływu – Kisame wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się perfidnie.

\- Oh, jakie to smutne – westchnął mistrz marionetek z jawnym sarkazmem. – Własny partner traktuje cię jak zwierzątko, które nawet nie potrafi zabrać glosu w swojej sprawie.

\- Zmierzam do tego – kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic Hoshigaki. – Że jeśli sam nie powiesz w końcu tej swojej blondynce, że jesteś drewnianą lalką, to Itachi z przyjemnością cię w tym wyręczy. Sam bym to zrobił, ale trochę mi ciebie szkoda.

\- Zajmijcie wy się własnymi sprawami, dobra?

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mu powiedzieć? – spytał po chwili milczenia Kisame.

\- Bo nie.

\- Orochimaru powiedziałeś.

\- Nie interesuj się, Hoshigaki – powtórzył ze znudzeniem lalkarz. – Bo ja się zainteresuję tym, co wyrabialiście z Uchihą przez całe lato…- po tych słowach uśmiechnął się złośliwie i delikatnie poruszył dłonią, wprawiając w ruch widmową marionetkę. Wysoki wojownik wzdrygnął się lekko, najwyraźniej zniesmaczony tego rodzaju insynuacjami.

-Powiedz mu – poradził spokojnie. – Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Zabierz go w jakieś ladne miejsce, zadbaj o odpowiednią atmosferę i wtedy…

\- To zabrzmiało, jakbym zamierzał przeżyć z nim swój pierwszy raz.

\- A nie zamierzasz? – spytał z prostotą Kisame. Lalkarz obrzucił go ciężkim, obojętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny – zaopiniował.

Schodząc ze wzgórza, na którym wznosił się dumnie budynek bazy Akatsuki i skręcając nieco w lewo, bez trudu można było trafić do kamieniołomów. Nie prowadziła tam żadna ścieżka, ale i żadna ścieżka nie była potrzebna. Na dobrą sprawę nikt się tam nie zapuszczał, żaden obcy, ani nawet ludność tubylcza w postaci przestępców wszelkiej maści. Oczywiście zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że podobne miejsce istnieje, zbyt byli jednak pochłonięci swoimi sprawami, swoją biblioteką, kuchnią, swoimi misjami i drobnymi konfliktami, które i tak nie miały żadnego znaczenia i niczego we wzajemnych stosunkach nie zmieniały. Tylko Deidara miał czas na zupełnie nie- swoje kamieniołomy. Gdy był wyjątkowo wzburzony zbiegał w dół zbocza i znikał gdzieś, klucząc między słabo widocznymi z okien plamami zieleni. Co tam robił? Tego Sasori, który dobrze wiedział o tych mało istotnych „ucieczkach" współpracownika, wolal się nie domyślać. Jego sprawa. Dość, że wracał z tych wypraw zgrzany, przepocony, ale zdecydowanie spokojniejszy. Bardziej utwierdzony w swoim celu, jakikolwiek ten cel by nie był. Po kuchennej scysji z Itachim lalkarz nawet nie musiał podchodzić do okna. Oczami wyobraźni widział szczupłą, potykającą się nieco o własne nogi postać znikającą u podnóża wzniesienia. Nie martwił się, dobrze wiedział, że dzieciak wróci, gdy tylko trochę się uspokoi. Gdy jednak zaczęło się ściemniać, wszystkie trucizny były już gotowe, a artysta wciąż się nie objawił, Sasori doszedł do wniosku, że czas pofatygować się po niego osobiście. Nie miał ochoty słuchać wykładów lidera o podstawach bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy oraz poprawnych stosunkach między personelem. Nie po raz kolejny w przeciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni.

Wiosenny wieczór był chłodny, wilgotny i wietrzny – co dla mistrza marionetek nie miało oczywiście większego znaczenia. Nie bacząc na silny powiew wydymający poły płaszcza i burzący rude włosy, pomaszerował zaskakująco błotnistą ścieżką w dół, do bramy. Problem pojawił się później gdyż polna dróżka stopniowo przechodząca w dość szeroki trakt prowadziła w prawo. W kierunku, w którym zwykle znikał Deidara, znajdowaly się tylko krzaki. Dużo krzaków. Dobre widzenie w ciemności to dodatkowa korzyść czerpana z bycia lalką. Podczas któreś z kolejnych napraw Sasori w przypływie szampańskiego nastroju doszedł do wniosku, że jak już zmieniać, to wszystko i na lepsze i taką właśnie modyfikację sobie zafundował. Tęczówki nie były już intensywnie zielone jak u wszystkich w jego rodzinie, tylko brunatne, nijakie. Nie szkodzi. Zielone oczy są dobre dla porcelanowych lalek, i tak nie są im potrzebne do patrzenia.

Po dłuższej chwili Sasori trafił na ślad niesfornego towarzysza. Nieco przydeptanych liści i, pasemka długich, jasnych włosów pochwycone przez tańczące na wietrze gałęzie. To w zupełności wystarczyło. Śmiało ruszył w obranym kierunku, przedzierając się przez suche, bezlistne krzaki i małe drzewka. Przynajmniej teraz wiedział, skąd brało się drewno którym zimą palili w kominkach. Wreszcie chaszcze przerzedziły się, ukazując nieco otwartej przestrzeni. Pionowa, wapienna skała była po prostu – jak ocenił lalkarz – częścią wzgórza na którym zbudowano bazę. Czynniki naturalne – powódź, trzęsienie ziemi, albo też coś zgoła innego – sprawiły, że dość spory kawałek wapienia został odłupany i walał się dookoła w charakterze dość imponujących odłamów.

\- Deidara...? – mruknął bez większego zaskoczenia Sasori, widząc swojego współpracownika opierającego się dłońmi o skalną scianę. Szczupłe palce przesuwały się ostrożnie po chłodnej, wilgotnej nieco powierzchni, badając z ciekawością każde wgłębienie. Oceniając. Płaszcz Akatsuki leżał ciśnięty niedbale gdzieś z boku, zaś blondyn ubrany tylko w luźną, czarną koszulkę drżał, najprowdopodobniej z zimna. Po skroniach spływały stróżki potu mieszając się z zaschniętym błotem. Mniejsze odłamki macierzystego wapienia nosiły ślady miniaturowych eksplozji. No tak, skrzywił się Sasori. Terapia poprzez sztukę. Deidara znieruchomiał, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś przyszedł.

\- Zostaw mnie, dobra?! - wrzasnął, odwróciwszy się w stronę rudzielca.- Chcę być sam!

\- Nie histeryzuj- mistrz marionetek przyglądał mu się spokojnie, nieustępliwie,chociaż z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.- Bo naprawdę pomyślę, że jesteś żałosny.

\- Nie jestem żałosny! – młody pirotechnik odsunął się od ściany, wytworzył grudkę gliny i wycelował. Oczywiście na odgłos wybuchu Sasori zareagował w takim samym stopniu, jak skała, czyli w żadnym. - Nie jestem żałosny, słyszysz?! Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić!Nie masz prawa nazywać mnie byle szczeniakiem, nie masz prawa mnie obrażać! Jestem człowiekiem takim jak ty i chcę być tak traktowany!

\- Oh, czyżby? -uśmiechnął się drwiąco Sasori. – To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, dzieciaczku?

Deidara opuścił ręce i spojrzał na niego wciąż jeszcze wściekły i rozżalony.

\- Co, do cholery, jest z tobą nie tak? - spytał.

\- Wszystko. Wracajmy do bazy.

\- Chcę wiedzieć – upierał się Deidara. – O czym mówił Itachi, hmm? Co ty przede mną ukrywasz?! - Widząc, że Sasori przymierza się do odejścia, podszedł i mocno schwycił go za nadgarstek. – Mów, inaczej nie puszczę!

Lalkarz wykrzywił się w nieładnym, okrutnym uśmiechu.

\- I co? Myślisz, że mnie to zabolało? – wycedził przez zęby.

\- Dlaczego on nazwał cię kukiełką? – dociekał Deidara, mocniej ściskając rękę towarzysza.

\- Bo nią jestem.

\- Nie jesteś, nie mów tak!

\- Deidara, ja jestem zrobiony z drewna – warknął Sasori, brutalnym szarpnięciem uwalniając się z uścisku. Blondyn zamrugał nerwowo.

\- …Jaja sobie robisz – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w towarzysza szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mistrz marionetek westchnął z rezygnacją. Za pomocą szybkiej pieczęci zdjął skrywającą drewniane ciało iluzję i wyciągnął przed siebie przerażającą, rozczapierzoną dłoń marionetki. Palce zatańczyły z cichym klekotem, wprawiając w ruch widmowe sznurki.

\- Jak…? – wydyszał Deidara, cofając się aż pod ścianę. Oplótł ramiona dłońmi i zgiął się w pół, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu, do żadnego więcej słowa.

\- Jak to zrobiłem? – domyślił się Sasori. – To zupełnie proste – nie zwrając uwagi na stan, w jakim znajdował się towarzysz, zaczął szczegółowo i rozwlekle tłumaczyć, jak wygląda proces przemiany żywego człowieka w marionetkę. Proste to przecież, logiczne aż do bólu, zupełnie oczywiste i poparte wieloma badaniami. Powolne wyniszczanie kolejnych części ciała i zastępowanie ich drewnianymi elementami. Bardziej i mniej udane eksperymenty na przypadkowych ofiarach i ta ostatnia, najbardziej przerażająca próba dokonana na własnym ciele. Blondyn słuchał uważnie, od czasu do czasu wydawał z siebie odgłos pomiędzy zdławionym szlochem, a kaszlem. Oddychał szybko, urywanie i wciąż stał tak, zgięty w pół, jakby każdy inny ruch kosztował go niewiadomo jak wiele sił, jakby był niewykonalny. Coś go ściskało tam wewnątrz i nie pozwalało zmienić pozycji. – Jeśli mogę sobie pozwolić na osobistą dygresję, największy problem był z głową – zakończył swą opowieść lalkarz i wyszczerzył się cokolwiek makabrycznie. Tego już żołądek Deidary nie wytrzymał. Chłopak zgiął się jeszcze bardziej i zwymiotował. Winowajca przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, czekając, aż skończy. Zgarnął leżący na ziemi płaszcz i otulił nim drżącego na całym ciele artystę. – Lepiej ci? – spytał beznamiętnie.

\- I po co to sobie zrobiłeś, co?! – wrzasnął blondyn, nerwowo wymachując rękami w powietrzu i przy okazji zrzucając z ramion sztywny, ciężki materiał. Chwila słabości minęła zaskakująco szybko. – Po co? Dlaczego? Co ci to dało?! Jak w ogóle mogłeś…?!

Sasori warknął coś niezrozumiale, po czym drewniana dłoń zacisnęła się na szyi Deidary.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy o to nie pytaj – starannie cedził każde słowo, przyciskając swój nos do nosa towarzysza.

\- Bo co? – wychrypiał tamten i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Bo sam tego nie wiesz?

\- Zostaw to, Deidara – powtórzył rudzielec. – Zostaw to i nie wracaj do tematu – widząc, że chłopakowi zaczyna brakować tchu, odepchnął go od siebie zniecierpliwiony. – Zakładaj płaszcz, wracamy do bazy.

Chłopak odsunął się, masując obolałe gardło i spoglądając na partnera wyzywająco. Nie zaprotestował jednak gdy Sasori ponownie narzucił mu płaszcz na ramiona, objął go mocno w pasie i zaczął prowadzić w stronę bazy. Nie było to łatwe, zważywszy na fakt, że Deidara był od mistrza marionetek wyższy i silniejszy. Szedł niechętnie, ociągając się i powłócząc nogami. Łatwiej zejść z góry, niż na nią wejść. Wspinaczka z obciążeniem stanowiła nie lada wyzwanie i zdawała się zajmować nieprzyzwoicie dużo czasu.

\- Idź się umyć, a później odpocznij – pouczył oschle Sasori, gdy znaleźli się już pod dachem. Deidara przysiadł na prowadzących na piętro schodkach i odchylił głowę w tył, by nareszcie zaczerpnąć tchu. W ustach wciąż miał nieprzyjemny, kwaśny posmak. Nienawidził tego. Gestem zasygnalizował, że teraz sobie poradzi i w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak rudzielec mija go obojętnie, zmierzając na górę, do swojego pokoju. Wyrażnie słyszał cichy klekot drewna i dziwił się, czemu wcześniej umknęło to jego uwadze. Powinni porozmawiać. Później. Teraz Deidara był senny i naprawdę potrzebował gorącej kąpieli.

Mistrz marionetek wstrzymał wyimaginowany oddech, słysząc na korytarzu znajomy, nieco nerwowy krok. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, czy Deidara wstąpi na chwilę, czy jednak pójdzie dalej, do swojego pokoju. Żałosne. Niby czemu miałby wstępować? Nie musiał nocować tutaj, od kiedy po pierwszej nieudanej misji Sasori naprawił jego łóżko dobitnie sugerując, że czas się wynosić. Nie musiał i – poznawszy prawdziwe oblicze partnera – z pewnością nie miał już na to ochoty. Lalkarz też nie. Cała ta sytuacja była dla niego śmieszna, nienaturalna i męcząca. Orochimaru – co by o nim nie powiedzieć – do takiego absurdu nigdy by nie dopuścił. Nigdy nie prawił morałów, nigdy nie zadawał głupich pytań. Sam nie był lepszy i – podobnie jak Sasori – nie posiadał gotowych odpowiedzi. Porównania, ciągle te porównania. Dlaczego tak trudno uciec od porównań?

Na korytarzu zapadła cisza. Ktokolwiek chodził po korytarzu, albo rozpłynął się w powietrzu, albo właśnie stał w doskonałym bezruchu. Jak rzeźba. Wreszcie drzwi otworzyły się bez choćby jednego skrzypnięcia i do pokoju wślizgnął się onieśmielony nieco jasnowłosy artysta.

\- Mogę tu przenocować, hmm? – spytał cicho. Uparcie wpatrywał się w swoje bose stopy. Najwyraźniej przyszedł do pokoju partnera prosto ze znajdujących się piętro niżej łaźni. Brudny płaszcz oddał do prania lub, co było w jego przypadku bardziej prawdopodobne, rzucił gdzieś w ciemny kąt korytarza. W lekkiej, czarnej koszulce drżał z zimna i nerwowo zacierał dłonie. Czarne kreski podkreślające oczy zniknęły, a długie, wilgotne jeszcze włosy opadały luźno na plecy i sprawiały, że nocny gość prezentował się raczej żałośnie.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz – wymamrotał Sasori, wracając do pracy. Nie miał już na sobie iluzorycznej osłony. Dłonie straszyły w półmroku jasnym, matowym drewnem. Blondyn wzdrygnął się lekko na ten widok. Usiadł na łóżku i opatulił się kocem, naciągając go niemal na głowę. Po pewnym czasie jednak delikatnie odsłonił grubą, wełnianą materię i dyskretnie zaczął przyglądać się pogrążonemu w pracy Sasoriemu. Zero reakcji. Wreszcie dłuto powędrowało na bok, a dłonie wyczekująco spoczęły na blacie.

\- Co? – rzemieślnik spojrzał na Deidarę ze znużeniem.

\- Ten wiersz, który dzisiaj słyszałem…- odezwał się niepewnie artysta. – Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś, hmm?

Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion.

\- Po prostu wytrzasnąłem.

\- Podobał mi się, wiesz? – niebieskie oczy spoglądały znad brzegu pledu, bezczelnie, badawczo, z lekkim niepokojem. Sasori szybko rozszyfrował to spojrzenie.

\- Zacząłeś mówić o wierszu, bo jest ci niezręcznie i nie wiesz, co powiedzieć w związku z faktem, że masz za partnera drewnianą kukłę?

\- Wcale że bo nie! – obruszył się Deidara i znów zanurkował pod kocem. Intensywnie niebieskie oczy spoczęły na drewnianych palcach uderzających o blat biurka ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Mogę…mogę dotknąć?

Sasori lekko skinął głową.

\- Chodź tutaj.

Chłopak nie rozstając się z kocem podszedł do biurka i usiadł u stóp lalkarza. Tamten tylko zmarszczył brwi, widząc pełne niezdrowej ciekawości oczy towarzysza. Ręka zsunęła się po krawędzi stołu w nienaturalny, kanciasty sposób i opadła ciężko na ramię blondyna.

\- I pomyśl: czułość, ta świetlista kula, teraz dopiero w mym pobliżu płonie – odezwał się nagle rudzielec, gdy skulony na podłodze artysta nieśmiało dotknął drewnianej dłoni. Szybko rozpoznał posłyszany raz subtelny rytm kolejnych słów. Bunt. Wiersz o buncie.- Luzując szczęki, łagodząc me dłonie. Bunt się uskrzydla tak, jak się uczula.

\- Bolało cię? – spytał cicho Deidara, uważnie oglądając wyrzeźbione z drewna palce i na próbę zginając je w stawach. – No wiesz…hm.. kiedy zrobiłeś z siebie lalkę?

\- Jak cholera – uśmiechnął się Sasori. Zezwalał na zabawę fragmentem swojego ciała bez większych protestów. Jeśli to miało pomóc partnerowi jakoś oswoić się z faktami, czemu nie?

\- Ale..- ciepła, przybrudzona gliną dłoń zacisnęła się na drugiej, chłodnej i drewnianej. – Ale teraz już nic cię nie boli, prawda?

\- Nie – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Teraz już niczego nie czuję.

\- Ty…- zająknął się Deidara. – Hmm…Ty naprawdę jesteś mistrzem marionetek – dokończył. Teraz, kiedy pierwszy szok już minął, drewniana dłoń nie wydawała się straszna. Była ciekawa. Niepokojąca. Piękna.

\- E tam – rudzielec bez szczególnego powodzenia próbował ukryć, że ta uwaga przyjemnie połechtała jego próżność. Tak, chyba jednak był mistrzem. Nawet ten szczeniak chełpiący się swoją eksplodującą sztuką na prawo i lewo musiał to wreszcie przyznać. – Śpij już – mruknął, wyrywając rękę z uścisku i sięgając po dłuto. Blondyn westchnął z rezygnacją i posłusznie powlókł się z powrotem na łóżko. W pewnym punkcie dyskusje z lalkarzem zwyczajnie nie miały już sensu.

\- …branoc, mistrzu – mruknął, przewracając się w poszukiwaniu najwygodniejszej możliwej pozycji.

\- …branoc – Sasori z odcieniem przerażenia zaczął zastanawiać się, jak bardzo nienaturalnie i tandetnie musi wyglądać teraz jego twarz. No, czy widzieliście kiedyś lalkę, która się uśmiecha? Ale tak szczerze uśmiecha?


	9. Do no harm

Sasori chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyznać, że Kisame to jednak całkiem inteligentne stworzenie. Czasami nawet – choć na szczęście rzadko - zdarza mu się mieć rację. Dobrze się stało, że Deidara poznał prawdę. Szybko przyzwyczaił się do drewnianego ciała partnera. Teraz podczas misji mogli w pełni na sobie polegać. Zniknęła bariera niezrozumienia i nieufności, jaka ich dzieliła. To są tylko mało warte frazesy, proste, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek brzmienia i głębi zdania. Gotowe zwroty wyjęte z podręczników dla początkujących ninja. Lalkarz powtarza je sobie w duchu, gdy znad dłuta i drewienek obserwuje śpiącego w jego łóżku partnera. Żeby się nie bać i żeby nie stracić wiary w to, że rzeczywiście jest dobrze.

Tak naprawdę jedynym widocznym efektem całego zajścia było to, że blondyn zaczął eksperymentować. Tworzył coraz to nowe zabawki, łączył glinę z mechanicznymi elementami, kombinował. Zaczął nawet projektować pojazdy latające, których jedyną zaletą było to, że wybuchały szybko i efektownie. Lalkarz odnosił się do tych machin z dużą nieufnością i zastanawiał się, co te wszystkie wynalazki mają na celu.

\- Ej no, myślisz, że tylko ty możesz wyruszać na misje cały napakowany jakimiś trującymi zabaweczkami, hm? – złościł się Deidara, widząc powątpiewające spojrzenie mistrza. Sasori tylko wzruszał ramionami i pozwalał podopiecznemu robić wszystko, co mu się rzewnie podoba tak długo, jak robi to na własną odpowiedzialność. Podekscytowany, pełen zapału blondyn stanowił całkiem przyjemny widok. W jakiś sposób przypominał pochłoniętego swoimi badaniami Orochimaru. Pracował obecnie nad czymś, co dumnie nazywał „celownikiem optycznym". Było to niewielkie, mechaniczne chyba urządzenie nakładane na jedno oko i mocowane za pomocą skórzanego paska.

\- Prototyp – obwieścił z dumą, przymierzając cudo i oglądając się ze wszystkich stron w kieszonkowym lusterku. – Dzięki niemu będę mógł nawet z daleka namierzyć obiekt, który chcę wysadzić w powietrze. Niezłe cacko, co nie?

\- Tylko sobie nie wbij tego do oka – przestrzegł ponuro Sasori, na chwilę tylko odrywając się od konstrukcji nowej pułapki. – W sumie wygląda nieźle – ocenił, dostrzegłszy wyczekujące, błękitne spojrzenie. Pochwała z ust samego mistrza marionetek! Deidara podskoczył na łóżku. Odpowiedział mu jęk starych, wyeksploatowanych przez niego do cna sprężyn i karcące spojrzenie mistrza.

Z niewiadomych powodów chłopak był ostatnimi czasy zafascynowany Sasorim i jego drewnianym ciałem. Wciąż chciał dotykać, upewniał się, czy partnerowi na pewno nie jest zimno i wciąż kazał sobie tłumaczyć, skąd wiadomo, że jego cielesna powłoka z czymś się zetknęła. Momentami było to dla ceniącego spokój wojownika trudne do zniesienia. Nie buntował się tak długo, jak kwestia drewnianego ciała stanowiła punkt wyjścia do ciekawej dyskusji odnośnie teorii sztuki i piękna. Różnili się w poglądach diametralnie, ale to tylko czyniło rozmowy ciekawszymi i bardziej wciągającymi. Nawet niestaranna, trudna momentami do zrozumienia wymowa Deidary przestała przeszkadzać. Autentyczna sielanka, prawda?

Dla Sasoriego najważniejsze było, że dostrzegał w niebieskich, roziskrzonych oczach podziw i coś na kształt zrozumienia. Deidara go rozumiał, o tak. Wcale nie bał się drewnianego ciała, nie brzydził się go dotykać. Nie stanowiło przeszkody. Rudzielec ze smutkiem przyglądał się swoim brzydkim, rozczapierzonym groteskowo palcom zastanawiając się, jak bardzo ryzykowne jest takie myślenie. Zdecydowanie za bardzo. Artysta go przecież nie znał, nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczy być tak blisko lalki. Przecież tego nie wiedział nawet Sasori. Unikał ludzi, bo nie chciał tego odkryć. Kiedy młody partner zrozumie… przestraszy się, ucieknie. Po co się łudzić, że będzie inaczej? To tylko człowiek. Po co się do siebie aż tak bardzo przyzwyczajać? W przypadku Orochimaru przyzwyczajenie wzięło w łeb, tym razem będzie tak samo.

Czy Deidara zdawał sobie sprawę z tych śmiesznych, marionetkowych rozterek? Czy miały dla niego jakieś znaczenie? Chyba jednak nie, zbyt był opętany genialną, artystyczną wizją. Większość wolnego czasu spędzał w kamieniołomie, przyglądając się „swojej" skale, zimnej, chropowatej i niezbyt wyszukanej metaforze Sasoriego. Wiedział, że do celu coraz bliżej. Rysy w wapieniu były coraz wyraźniejsze, doskonale widział już punkty, w których należało umieścić ładunki wybuchowe. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze jedna mała eksplozja i skała zwana Sasori ustąpi, ukazując prawdziwe piękno. Bał się? Owszem, był podekscytowany, nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu z ciekawości, ale lęku nie czuł, podobnie jak wyrzutów sumienia. Sztuka przecież jest okrutna, prawda?

\- Odstąpcie – powiedział cichym, groźnym głosem Kisame i sięgnął po Samehadę. Ponad dwumetrowy miecz, który nie tnie, tylko piłuje okazał się całkiem przekonującym argumentem. Panowie strażnicy bez większych protestów zostawili zaskoczonego Uchihę w spokoju i chłopak potykając się o rozesłane na podłodze ciała chwiejnie podszedł do partnera.

\- W porządku? – spytał Hoshigaki, odruchowo łapiąc go za kołnierz, co wydatnie pomogło utrzymać dziedzica rodu Sharinganów w pozycji pionowej. Itachi skinął głową. Pospiesznie odgarnął z oczu niesforne kosmyki.

\- Ty? – upewnił się. W odpowiedzi ujrzał garnitur pożółkłych, rekinach zębów. – Zmiatamy stąd

Hoshigaki w najzupełniej naturalnym odruchu przerzucił sobie osłabionego partnera przez plecy i życząc strażnikom spokojnego wieczoru rozpłynął się w mroku nocy. Uchiha nie pisnął nawet słowa protestu, co było objawem zdecydowanie niepokojącym. No tak, wszystko jasne. Gdy tylko jest coś nie w porządku i na dobrą sprawę niewiadomo o co chodzi, to prawie na pewno chodzi o ten nieszczęsny Sharingan. Cholerstwo było skuteczne, ale potrafiło przysporzyć całkiem poważnych problemów. Teraz na przykład, choć byli w podróży dopiero od miesiąca, Itachi z bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn okazał strategicznie bezużyteczny. Jak zwykle Kisame puścił go przodem, by wybadał, czy nikt nie strzeże wyjścia. W tym „puszczaniu przodem" więcej było chęci zobaczenia szczupłego bruneta w akcji niż przezorności. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że strażnicy gdzieś tam się czają i kwestią czasu jest, kiedy Uchiha wpadnie na ich trop. Walczył jak zwykle niczego sobie. Szybko, precyzyjnie, z właściwą dla drobnych, gibkich dzieciaków kocią gracją, jednak w pewnym momencie coś zaczęło mu przeszkadzać. Mangekyu Sharingan zgasł niespodziewanie w czarnych oczach, ruchy stały się powolniejsze i niepewne, jakby szukał jakiegoś oparcia w ciemnościach. Wreszcie potknął się o coś i upadł. Przed utratą głowy uratowała go tylko radykalna i – jak na warunki– dość pokojowa interwencja Kisame. Hoshigaki podrapał się w głowę, zapewne w celu przyspieszenia procesów myślowych. Doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że chwilowo najlepiej umieścić partnera gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu i pozwolić mu we względnej samotności przecierpieć post-sharinganowy kryzys. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że jego obecność jest przy tym zbędna. Itachi sobie poradzi, zawsze sobie jakoś radził. Po prostu trzeba zostawić go na jakiś czas w pokoju ze szczelnie zasłoniętymi kotarami i dać do dyspozycji jak największą ilość kołder i poduszek. Przypominający rekina mężczyzna miał dziwnie przyjemną świadomość, że posiadł najbardziej intymną i najpilniej strzeżoną tajemnicę partnera. Uchiha cierpiał na coś, co niezbyt doświadczony adept psychoanalizy określiłby jako „syndrom księżniczki na ziarnku grochu". W prostszych słowach: uwielbiał zakopywać się w pościeli. Mozolnie układał kołdry i poduszki warstwami, następnie zaś mościł się na tak przygotowanym posłaniu i przykrywał się najcieńszym i najbardziej zjedzonym przez mole kocem. Wszelkiego rodzaju noclegi pod gołym niebem znosił ze stoickim spokojem, nie marudził nawet gdy przyszło im spać na przemarzniętej lub przemokniętej ziemi, w warunkach bardziej cywilizowanych nie przegapił jednak żadnej okazji, by podkraść partnerowi kołdrę lub poduszkę i ułożyć się na niej wygodnie. Niewiarygodne? Trzeba na własne oczy zobaczyć dumnego dziedzica klanu sharinganów skradającego się hotelowym korytarzem z poduszką pod pachą i kołdrą wlokącą się po ziemi. Tym razem Kisame przezornie sam zatroszczył się o odpowiednio wygodne posłanie. Po zainstalowaniu Uchihy w niewielkim i niezbyt atrakcyjnym hotelu udał się na spotkanie z jednym z informatorów Akatsuki. Nie wiedział, w jakiej kondycji partner będzie za dwa tygodnie, na wszelki wypadek wolał się jednak ubezpieczyć. Nie tylko „się". Itachiego także.

Deidara zamrugał.

\- Co to znaczy dywersja, hmm? – spytał rzeczowo, spoglądając na lidera organizacji Akatsuki. Sasori wypuścił powietrze z wyimaginowanych płuc.

\- To znaczy, że mamy narobić dużo hałasu, żeby ktoś inny mógł po cichu narobić gdzie indziej bałaganu – wyjaśnił.

\- Wiem, co to znaczy dywersja, co nie?! – zdenerwował się artysta. – Miałem na myśli, co to znaczy, że akurat my mamy leźć gdzieś i robić hałas, żeby kto inny mógł zbierać laury?

Lider i lalkarz wymienili na wpół znużone, na wpół rozbawione spojrzenia.

\- Właśnie dlatego – uśmiechnął się dowódca. – Jesteście w tym niezastąpieni.

\- Kogo mamy wspierać? – zainteresował się Sasori, próbując choć trochę odwrócić uwagę partnera. Widział, że Deidara jest zdenerwowany i zaraz powie liderowi coś, co bardzo źle wpłynie na prestiż zespołu. Przełożony przez chwilę przekładał dokumenty z kupki na kupkę, w końcu znalazł chyba właściwą teczkę. Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie i powiedział.

\- Uchiha-Hoshigaki

\- No chyba ci się coś pomieszało, hmm! – wypalił Deidara, nie bacząc na to, że Sasori kopie go po kostkach. – Nie ma mowy! Po moim trupie!

\- Przyjmujemy – zdecydował lalkarz. Lider podał mu teczkę i milcząco wskazał na drzwi.

\- Przygotujcie się – powiedział na odchodnym. - Spotkacie się z Uchihą w wiosce, jakieś dwa tygodnie drogi stąd. Wszystko wam wyjaśni.

Sasori spojrzał na trzymaną w ręku teczkę.

\- A to? – spytał wyniośle. Miał cichą nadzieję, że wszystko jest w środku i spotkania z drugim zespołem będzie można uniknąć.

\- To jest opis ich misji. Nie wiem, czego dokładnie od was chcą, lepiej sami spytajcie.

\- W porządku.

\- Sasori – lider posłał mu ponad złożonymi w piramidkę dłońmi badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Tak, sir?

\- Nie ma sensu się wykręcać od tego spotkania.

\- Wiem – odparł oschle mistrz marionetek. Wstał z krzesła, ciągnąc za sobą wściekłego blondyna i z cichym klekotem pomaszerował w stronę drzwi.

\- Dlaczego się zgodziłeś, mistrzu?! – parsknął Deidara, gdy wyszli już na korytarz. – Tacy mądrzy są, niech sami sobie radzą, co nie?

Sasori uśmiechnął się nieco przepraszająco.

\- Będziesz miał okazję wypróbować swoje zabawki w jakiejś lekkiej, niezobowiązującej walce. – zasugerował

\- Ale ja bym wolał w takiej prawdziwej…- jęknął blondyn, biorąc go pod rękę i przymilnie spoglądając w oczy. – No, mistrzu, wrócimy tam, zrezygnujemy z tych podchodów, weźmiemy coś poważniejszego...hm?

\- Na poważniejszym to ty sobie jeszcze kark skręcisz z tym swoim wynalazkiem – Sasori był nieugięty. Naprawdę nie chciał zobaczyć podopiecznego zwisającego głową w dół z jakiegoś ustrojstwa nad polaną pełną walczących ninja.

\- Martwisz się o mnie, mistrzu ? – dopytywał jasnowłosy artysta, wciąż uwieszony jego ramienia. – Martwisz, się hmm? No powiedz, że się martwisz.

\- Skądże – na ustach Sasoriego zabłąkał się dziwny uśmieszek. Deidara westchnął i poluzował uścisk.

\- Co rude, to wredne – wymamrotał, najwyraźniej zawiedziony odpowiedzią. – A co wredne, to zabić.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – upewnił się Kisame, wślizgując się do pokoju. Uchiha siedział na cokolwiek dziwacznie pościelonym łóżku i tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę. Nie drgnął nawet, gdy towarzysz podszedł do okna i odsłonił kotary, pozwalając, by do ciemnego, wampirycznego cokolwiek pokoju wpadło nieco światła. Dopiero po chwili wystawił bladą twarz do słońca. Umoszczony wygodnie na stercie hotelowej pościeli jak na tronie, drobny, szczupły. Bose stopy zwisały bezradnie dobre kilka centymetrów nad podłogą, starannie rozczesane włosy opadały na ramiona. Blade, poranne światło zagrało na jasnej, pergaminowo cienkiej skórze.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział cicho, odpędzając z głowy Hoshigakiego głupią myśl, że rzeczywiście wygląda jak cholerna księżniczka na ziarnku grochu. – Sharingan nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał.

\- To znaczy? – Kisame rozglądał się za jakąś powierzchnią, na której mógłby przycupnąć. Hotelowe taborety nie wyglądały jednak zbyt pewnie. Mogłyby się pod nim połamać. Poprzestał na oparciu się o ścianę i wyczekującym spleceniu rąk na piersiach.

\- Straciłem wtedy wzrok – powiedział z ociąganiem Itachi. Już podczas pierwszej wspólnej wyprawy poszedł ze starszym i bardziej doświadczonym partnerem na układ, że niezależnie od sytuacji, nie będą ukrywać przed sobą złego stanu zdrowia. Chociażby przez wzgląd na bezpieczeństwo przebiegu misji. – Na chwilę. Przestałem używać mangekyu, bo nagle zorientowałem się, że nic nie widzę.

Hoshigaki ze zrozumieniem skinął głową. Zastanawiał się, ile wysiłku kosztowało partnera przyznanie się, że bezcenne oczęta wcale nie działają tak dobrze, jak powinny.

\- Później było w porządku?

\- Poprawiło się dopiero po dłuższej chwili – powiedział. – Po tym, jak wstałem z ziemi, obraz był trochę zamazany, ale przynajmniej cokolwiek widziałem.

\- Znaczy… coś nie gra? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

\- Być może – Uchiha zmarszczył brwi i lekko oparł się o ścianę. Jak zwykle udawał, że problem nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia, Hoshigaki znał go jednak na tyle długo, by spostrzec, że się denerwuje. Westchnął bezradnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie powiedzieć. Żadnych wyrazów współczucia. Za wyrazy współczucia w odniesieniu do jakiejkolwiek słabości Uchihy można spokojnie stracić życie.

\- Przynieść śniadanie? –zaproponował niezręcznie.

\- Nie trzeba.

\- Co, zamierzasz się zagłodzić z rozpaczy, że tracisz wzrok?

\- Niegłupi pomysł – odparł lakonicznie Itachi, przymykając oczy. Jedna bosa stopa uderzała o drugą wybijając takt jakiejś głupiej, dziecinnej piosenki. Oj, nerwy puszczają jak nic. Kisame uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie

\- Itachi, ty panikujesz – stwierdził. Brunet lekko uchylił powieki i zmierzył towarzysza wzrokiem pełnym chłodnego lekceważenia.

\- Chyba śnisz – prychnął.

\- Mimo wszystko cię lubię – powiedział z rozbawieniem Hoshigaki i przygotował się do zwycięskiego odwrotu w kierunku drzwi. Uchiha wymamrotał coś pod nosem i cisnął w niego wydobytą spod siedzenia poduszką. – Jak się przestaniesz zamartwiać o oczęta, złaź na dół. Mamy sprawy do obgadania.

Wspólne nanoszenie poprawek na plan podróży to wspaniała okazja do integracji i ćwiczenia się w trudnej sztuce kompromisu. Mogłoby być najmilszą chwilą poranka, gdyby akurat nie chodziło o Itachiego i Kisame. W ich przypadku tworzenie jakichkolwiek harmonogramów wyglądało tak, że Uchiha spędzał całą noc na planowaniu poszczególnych czynności co do atomowej sekundy globalnej, zaś jego partner spędzał następne dwie noce nanosząc poprawki odnośnie takich haseł jak: jedzenie, picie, spanie. Pozostawało jedynie zmusić Uchihę by zaakceptował te zmiany, co już stanowiło większe wyzwanie. Hoshigaki zgrzytał zębami i ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się od sięgnięcia po swój koronny tnąco- piłujący argument, Itachi zaś przywdziewał maskę absolutnego spokoju. Tylko dokładnie dziesięciosekundowe przerwy pomiędzy poszczególnymi wypowiedziami pozwalały domyślić się, jak bardzo jest wściekły. Nigdy nie podnosił głosu, mówił spokojnie, kulturalnie, z nienaganną dykcją. Właściwie krzyczącego Uchihę Kisame widział tylko podczas pamiętnej wyprawy po Deidarę i z powrotem i było to doznanie bardziej groteskowe niż straszne. Na miejsce rytualnej walki obrali niewielki pokoik na hotelowym zapleczu przeznaczony właśnie do takich cichych, absolutnie prywatnych rozmów. Poranne, letnie słońce wpadało przez przykurzone szyby sprawiając, że czarnowłosy młodzieniec co chwila mrużył swoje drogocenne oczy w paranoicznym przeczuciu, że jasne światło zaraz go zabije.

\- Wezwałeś posiłki? – prychnął pogardliwie pochylając się nad wepchniętą między kolejne mapy karteczką. Nawet dziedzic wielkich wojowników południa nie ma tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć pogromcy rodu Uchiha, że kontaktował się z bazą, gdy ten leżał nieprzytomny po nadużyciu mangekyu sharingana. Zawiadomienie listowne wydało mu się formą miłą, bezpretensjonalną i, co najważniejsze, bezpieczną. – Co, to już sami sobie nie poradzimy? To banalna misja.

\- Bezszelestne dostanie się do budynku otoczonego kordonem uzbrojonych po zęby shinobich nazywasz banałem? – Kisame zmierzył go znudzonym spojrzeniem. Z góry przewidział to, że Uchiha będzie protestował i nie uzna decyzji kadrowej podjętej bez jego udziału. Największy problem był w tym, że wciąż nie mogli ustalić, kto formalnie jest szefem zespołu. Kisame jak ognia unikał podejmowania najważniejszych decyzji, Itachi zaś na wszelki wypadek wolał mieć na kogo zwalić całą odpowiedzialność za niepowodzenie misji.

\- Się ich jakoś uciszy – brunet zrobił naburmuszoną minę i nonszalanckim dmuchnięciem odgarnął z oczu przydługą grzywkę.

\- Czym? Sharinganem? I później znowu będę cię niósł do domu na plecach?

Wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy. W myśli policzył do dziesięciu, po czym ze zwykłym, beznamiętnym uśmiechem zaproponował.

\- Zapomnijmy o tamtym incydencie.

Hoshigaki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mimo wszystko mała dywersja na tyłach wroga nie zaszkodzi – zasugerował. – Zgodnie ze słowami lidera dotrą za dwa tygodnie, może trochę później. Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy, poczekamy, wypoczniemy. Harmonogram nie jest aż tak napięty.

Bystre, czarne oczy spoczęły na nim na sekundę, może dwie.

\- Kto?

\- Sasori–Deidara.

Głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami dało do zrozumienia, że Uchiha śmiertelnie się obraził.

Podróż nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych i Deidara zaprotestowałby po tygodniu, gdyby nie to, że akurat był z Sasorim w dobrych stosunkach. Uprawniało to do większej liczby postojów niż zazwyczaj i godziny narzekania dziennie. Gdy wyruszali, był już koniec maja. Oczywiście wszystko kwitło i zieleniło się perfidnie na poboczu, podczas, gdy oni niestrudzenie wędrowali samym środkiem zakurzonego traktu. Z dnia na dzień droga zdawała się prowadzić coraz bardziej pod górkę. Blondyn szedł, przywalony ciężarem swojego plecaka i z nadzieją wpatrywał się w strome szczyty, w kierunku których zmierzali. Góry oznaczały co prawda więcej wspinaczki, ale również chłodniejsze, bardziej znośne powietrze od rana i późniejszym popołudniem. Noce były nieznośnie zimne i wietrzne, ale tak długo, jak Sasori zezwalał także na ogniska, dało się przeżyć. Z początku rozmawiali niemal bez przerwy. O sztuce, o pięknie mijanego krajobrazu, o poszczególnych członkach Akatsuki i ich drobnych natręctwach. Wciąż były rzecz jasna tematy-widma, których Deidara starał się unikać by nie psuć przyjemnej atmosfery, ogólne wrażenie pozostało jednak sympatyczne i utwierdzało blondyna w przekonaniu, że cel jest blisko. Sasori pęknie, tak, jak pęka skała pod wpływem eksplozji i w kłębach kolorowego dymu objawi się ukryty za tą doskonałą, drewnianą łupinką człowiek. Na dobrą sprawę był nawet wdzięczny Itachiemu i Kisame, że właśnie teraz wyciągnęli ich z bazy. Długa podróż, pierwsza, od kiedy Deidara poznał marionetkowy sekret mogła bardzo dużo zmienić, taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. To, że z dnia na dzień rozmawiali coraz mniej nie było kwestią braku tematów, czy nudy. Po prostu artysta był coraz bardziej wyczerpany nieustannym upałem i forsownym szlakiem. Sasori nie chciał męczyć go koniecznością podtrzymywania konwersacji w dzień i surowo przestrzegał ciszy nocnej po zmroku. Czternastego, czy też piętnastego dnia podróży – w pewnym momencie Deidara pogubił się w rachubach – dotarli wreszcie do celu. Mieścinka, w której czekali na nich Itachi i Kisame była położona w niewielkiej kotlince otoczonej ośnieżonymi szczytami. Poza murami rozpościerały się pola uprawne, zaś nieco bardziej na południe ukryta była w lesie niewielka posiadłość. Sasori uświadomił sobie, że zna to miejsce. Był tu już kiedyś z Orochimaru, możliwe że też w sprawie tamtego leśnego dworku. Zdecydowanie, coś było na rzeczy. Kilka lat wcześniej pewnie zainteresowałby się, czemu lider tak namiętnie wysyła podwładnych w te okolice. Teraz było mu to doskonale obojętne. Być może Itachi się zainteresuje, jeśli jeszcze do końca nie zniszczyli w nim ducha młodości. A co tam, pewnie zniszczyli, albo po prostu jest mu gorąco tak jak Deidarze i nie ma ochoty na żadne nadprogramowe czynności. Durny, leniwy szczeniak. Gdy przekroczyli bramy miasteczka, było już nieco po południu. Słońce paliło niemiłosiernie i artysta zaczął kategorycznie domagać się postoju. Najrozsądniej było znaleźć hotel w którym mieszkał geniusz klanu Uchiha i bezczelnie skorzystać z jego gościnności. Przemierzali niespiesznie wąskie, piaszczyste ulice, szukając tej właściwej, blondyn jęczał coś o możliwości zdjęcia płaszcza, ale Sasori fuknął na niego, że mundur zobowiązuje. Wreszcie trafili pod właściwy adres. Hotelik okazał się niewielkim, piętrowym budynkiem ze spadzistym dachem i odpadającym płatami, jasnoróżowym tynkiem. Przed domkiem stało w cieniu kilka stolików z drewnianymi ławami po obu stronach. Deidara z radością pozbył się plecaka i opadł na ławę stojącą najbliżej drzwi wejściowych.

\- Rany, zadupiasto tu trochę, co nie? – wystękał, opierając łokcie na stole i mrużąc oczy.

\- Uchiha – mruknął bez entuzjazmu Sasori widząc podchodzącego do nich chłopaka. Nie dało się go pomylić z nikim innym. Tak samo chudy, blady i bezczelny jak wtedy, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Odziany w spodnie i siatkową koszulkę, ciężki płaszcz w niedbałym geście przerzucił przez ramię.

\- Sasori, Deidara – skłonił uprzejmie głowę na powitanie i uśmiechnął się do nich cokolwiek szyderczo. – Niepotrzebna fatyga.

\- Używasz jakiegoś balsamu ochronnego, czy podróżujesz wyłącznie pod osłoną nocy, hmm? – nie wytrzymał Deidara. Nienaturalnie blady policzek drgnął nerwowo. Jeden…dwa…trzy…

\- Wystarczy upuścić sobie z jakiś litr krwi dziennie – na ustach Itachiego wykwitł jadowity uśmiech. – Efekt jest zabójczy. Napijecie się czegoś? – padło kurtuazyjne pytanie. Sasori dobrze znał niepisane zasady panujące w ich małym, przytulnym kręgu. Jeśli proponuje się coś do picia, to tylko po to, by rozmówca uprzejmie odmówił i przyznał, że musi już iść. Deidara bez namysłu zażądał wody, po czym odwrócił się do partnera.

\- Napijesz się czegoś, mistrzu? – spytał z nutką prowokacji w głosie. Rudzielec lekceważąco machnął ręką. Podopieczny działał na zasadzie broni obosiecznej i nie było sensu spodziewać się po nim jakiejś szczególnej lojalności. Itachi bez słowa zniknął we wnętrzu budynku, po chwili zaś powrócił ze szklanką wody. Blondyn opróżnił ją duszkiem i wcisnął pogromcy rodu do ręki.

\- Jeszcze jedną z łaski swojej, hmm? – poprosił, uśmiechając się olśniewająco. Policzek Uchihy znów drgnął lekko, poza tym jednak nie dało się dostrzec żadnych objawów irytacji. – No co, gorąco jest! – mruknął jasnowłosy artysta, widząc pytająco spojrzenie mistrza. Zdjął płaszcz i z wściekłością rzucił go na ławkę.– Spociłem się jak mysz, jestem w końcu tylko człowiekiem, nie?

Rudzielec nie zareagował. W milczeniu oczekiwali, aż Uchiha powróci z drugą szklanką wody. Tym razem trwało to nieco dłużej, jakby umyślnie chciał zrobić Deidarze na złość.

\- Więc kiedy dokładnie spodziewacie się tego wsparcia? – spytał rzeczowo lalkarz, gdy brunet wreszcie raczył objawić się przed budynkiem hotelu.

\- Wcale się nie spodziewam – odparł chłodno tamten. – To był pomysł Hoshigakiego.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – mruknął rudowłosy. Jego partner demonstracyjnie zaczął bawić się swoją gliną, zupełnie ignorując przyniesioną wodę. – Niemniej jednak byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś podał mi jakieś dokładniejsze dane.

\- Wiem, że byłbyś zobowiązany – brunet błysnął zębami w krótkim, nienaturalnym uśmiechu. Sasori powoli wstał z miejsca, co oczywiście nie zrobiło na wyższym od niego Itachim wrażenia. Dopiero charakterystyczny dla mistrza marionetek, cokolwiek makabryczny ruch ręką zdołał wzbudzić nieco respektu.

\- Pójdę po teczkę – padła cicha, pełna nieudolnie maskowanej wściekłości propozycja. – Nacieszcie się swoim towarzystwem, gołąbeczki.

Deidara i Sasori spojrzeli na siebie z powątpiewaniem. Blondyn roześmiał się nienaturalnie i upił nieco wody ze szklanki.

\- Słyszysz, mamy się sobą nacieszyć, hmm – powiedział, przechylając się przez stół i posyłając partnerowi przesłodzony uśmiech. – Mężu.

\- Żałosne – prychnął Sasori przyglądając mu się chmurnie i w myślach wysyłając Uchihę do wszystkich diabłów. Artysta przesłał mu dłonią pocałunek, robiąc przy tym tak idiotyczną minę, że rudzielec nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Itachi tymczasem z gracją przemaszerował przez hotelową recepcję, niespiesznie wszedł po schodach na górę i w plątaninie korytarzy odnalazł pokój Kisame. Raz głośno, dwa razy cicho i znowu głośno. To był ich szyfr, ot tak, na wszelki wypadek. Przebywanie zbyt długo w jednym mieście było już dostatecznie ryzykowane, nie mogli w żaden sposób tego ryzyka nawarstwiać.

\- Teczka – syknął, gdy tylko Hoshigaki wytknął głowę przez szparę w drzwiach. – Migiem.

\- Właź, muszę poszukać – padła odpowiedź, natychmiast też szpara powiększyła się na tyle, by przecisnął się przez nią dość szczupły nastolatek. - Znowu coś nie tak? – warknął Kisame, widząc cokolwiek nadąsane oblicze partnera.– Nie za wybredny czasem jesteś?

Uchiha prychnął i odwrócił się do okna. Hoshigaki nerwowo przerzucał swój plecak w poszukiwaniu dokumentów.

\- Dlaczego ich wezwałeś, tak właściwie? – padło wreszcie nader trafne pytanie.

\- Mam swoje powody.

\- Mów dalej…- zachęcił brunet, na chwilę tracąc zainteresowanie pejzażem malującym się za szybą.

\- Nie.

\- Ty coś kombinujesz, prawda, Hoshigaki?

Kisame westchnął i nie przerywając poszukiwań ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową, Uchiha natomiast uśmiechnął się w sposób, który współpracownikowi nie podobał się w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Znalazłem – zakomunikował wojownik. Nie omieszkał przy tym uważniej przyjrzeć się Itachiemu i stwierdzić, że uśmiecha się w ten sam niepokojący sposób. Chłopak bez słowa wziął podaną mu teczkę z dokumentami i zszedł na dół. Ku jego niezadowoleniu Sasori i Deidara wciąż jeszcze siedzieli na ławeczce przed budynkiem, kryjąc się w cieniu przed ostrym, czerwcowym słońcem. Blondyn w zamyśleniu przyglądał się swoim dłoniom.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie przebić sobie języka – mruknął, nie zwracając uwagi na zbliżającego się do nich Uchihę.

\- Którego? – spytał odruchowo Sasori, na moment wyrywając się z odrętwienia. Partner bez namysłu pokazał mu środkowy palec, po czym odwrócił się do Itachiego z promiennym uśmiechem.

\- O, już wróciłeś? – Brunet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem rzucił na drewniany stolik teczkę. - Przyniósłbyś jeszcze wody, hmm?

Itachi zignorował go. Przysiadł obok Sasoriego i beznamiętnym, doskonale znudzonym głosem zaczął objaśniać, na czym właściwie ma polegać ich zadanie. Wyciągnął z teczki jedną mapę, następnie drugą. Rudzielec słuchał z uwagą, skoncentrowany, zupełnie nie wrażliwy na upał. Od czasu do czasu zadawał pytania. Żadnych osobistych uraz, pełen profesjonalizm. Deidara ziewał demonstracyjnie i przeciągał się, od czasu do czasu kopiąc Uchihę pod stołem. Brunet nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Szkoda, że musicie już iść – zakończył, całkiem wdzięcznie odgrywając smutek. – Milej pracy życzę, do widzenia.

\- Wzajem – zawołał za nim artysta. Sasori bez słowa wstał i podał mu leżący na ławie płaszcz, sugerując, że przerwa się skończyła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zapamiętałeś chociaż część z tego, co on tam pieprzył – mruknął, gdy już maszerowali na miejsce, z którego za jakieś dwie godziny mieli rozpocząć atak na zupełnie nieświadomych niczego mieszkańców miasteczka. – Co jest sygnałem odwrotu?

\- Dym, o, z tamtej strony – Deidara wskazał na południe, udowadniając, że rzeczywiście, coś zapamiętał. – Zastanawiałeś się, skąd Uchiha weźmie dym, mistrzu?

\- Zapewne zionie ogniem – wzruszył ramionami lalkarz i z ciekawością zerknął na towarzysza. Zadanie, jakie przed nimi postawiono nie wymagało szczególnych umiejętności, po prostu „chodziło o narobienie hałasu". Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by nieco wykorzystać sytuację. Z perfidnym uśmiechem wypisanym na lalkowatej twarzy Sasori rzucił towarzyszowi artystyczne wyzwanie, tamten zaś przyjął je bez wahania. Najwyraźniej obaj w takim samym stopniu lubili współzawodnictwo. Przez chwilę mistrz marionetek czuł się tak, jak dawniej, kiedy objaśniał Orochimaru, co właśnie zamierza zrobić i dlaczego nie można go na tym polu pokonać. Pojawił się dobrze znany, choć wyimaginowany niestety dreszcz ekscytacji. Gińcie, żałosne, ludzkie istoty.

\- Co planujesz? – zapytał zupełnie mimochodem i ukrył dłonie w kieszeniach płaszcza.

\- Coś latającego – odparł bez namysłu Deidara. – Kmiotki wystraszą się, jak zobaczą wielkiego, glinianego ptaka, co nie? Wypróbuję celownik, będzie mi wygodniej kierować. I jeszcze eksplozje, dużo eksplozji…To już prawie wieczór będzie, jak zaczniemy, hm? – spytał, zerkając na słońce.

\- Późne popołudnie, a co?

Chłopak przez chwilę milczał, śmiało przyglądając się niebu.

\- Dobór kolorów, mistrzu – odrzekł zagadkowo, wykonując ręką zamaszysty, z założenia ilustrujący gest. Na dobre pochłonęły go już przygotowania do pokazu. – A ty? Masz jakiś pomysł, hmm?

\- Tysiąc marionetek – odparł skromnie Sasori. – Skomplikowane, właściwie nie miałem zamiaru wykorzystywać tego bez konkretnej potrzeby, ale co tam – machnął ręką i przebiegle spojrzał na partnera, ciekaw, czy pomysł wywarł na nim odpowiednie wrażenie. Wywarł, w związku z czym następną godzinę Sasori spędził objaśniając Deidarze, na czym polega owa niezwykła technika. I tak wiedział już, że jest niepokonany.

Najpierw była seria eksplozji, następnie z kłębów różowego i pomarańczowego dymu, idealnie współgrającego z rzucanym przez zachodzące słońce blaskiem. wyłonił się Deidara. Szybował na ogromnym, w całości wykonanym z gliny smoku. Celownik optyczny zamontowany na lewym oku sprawdzał się całkiem nieźle, byłoby cudownie, gdyby nieszczęsny plecak tak bardzo nie krępował ruchów. Zatoczył kilka kręgów nad miasteczkiem, coraz bardziej zniżając swe loty. Wraz z nadejściem zmierzchu zerwał się od gór silny wiatr, tętniący w uszach, rozwiewający jasne włosy, szalony. Artysta uniósł ręce do góry i zaczął się śmiać. Ożywiony gliniany smok wstrząsnął smukłą głową i mocniej zamachał skrzydłami, by obronić siebie i jeźdźca przed kunai, które nagle zaczęły fruwać w powietrzu. Nadciągali żołnierze, których z założenia trzeba było odciągnąć od zespołu Uchihy. Deidara zniżył lot.

\- Ktoś chce się przelecieć, hmm? – zaproponował i nie czekając na odpowiedź pociągnął za sobą jednego z shinobich. Mężczyzna krzyknął, przez chwilę próbował zepchnąć blondyna z pokładu, po chwili sam jednak spadł i roztrzaskał się o dach budynku, gdy gliniany potwór gwałtownie wzbił się w górę. W tym momencie ciemniejące coraz bardziej niebo zaludniło się od marionetek. Czarne, kolorowe, małe i duże, nagie i odziane w kolorowe szmaty, które wściekle powiewały za nimi na wietrze. Spadły na żołnierzy atakując ich wściekłym klekotem, dezorientując, unosząc się w górę, gdy tylko ktoś chciał je schwycić. Deidara dostrzegł ich mistrza stojącego na jednym z dachów i w skupieniu sterującego lalkami. Drewniane palce poruszały się raz szybciej, raz wolniej, wygrywały na niewidzialnych klawiszach symfonię ataków, blokad i uników. Wciąż przecinający powietrze blondyn wstrzymał oddech i przyglądał się temu widowisku jak urzeczony. Nie lalkom, lalki już mu się znudziły, były pozbawione życia i bezwolne. Ale Sasori! Rozwiane rude włosy połyskujące krwiście w ostatnich promieniach słońca, czerwone emblematy Akatsuki na łopoczącej pelerynie. Przymknięte oczy i łagodny, mściwy uśmieszek na dziecinnej twarzy. Palce w skupieniu poruszające kolejne sznurki. Deidarę tknęło nagle dziwne uczucie, że właśnie teraz, tutaj Sasori jest szczęśliwy, nikt i nic go nie zdoła uszczęśliwić w takim stopniu jak te głupie, rozpadające się marionetki. Nigdy więcej już go takim nie zobaczy. Po co się starać? Po co próbować uczynić go pięknym, skoro on jest piękny teraz i tutaj? Przerażony tym odkryciem i bezcelowością własnych zamierzeń na chwilę odwrócił wzrok od mistrza i spojrzał na południe. Nad lasem unosiła się dość pokaźna smuga dymu. A więc skończyli, pomyślał z roztargnieniem. Następnym faktem, jaki zarejestrował był zbliżający się coraz bardziej dach na którym stał Sasori. Smok najwyraźniej tracił wysokość.

\- Hamuj, idioto! – dobiegło go wołanie lalkarza. Ostatnim wysiłkiem skręcił nieco w lewo. Smok otarł się o fasadę budynku, przy okazji strącając kilka dachówek, opadł i rozbił się tuż przed pokracznym, różowym budynkiem. Hotel Itachiego i Kisame. Deidara, który wykorzystał skręt, by zeskoczyć z grzbietu potwora i wylądować na dachu teraz chichotał nerwowo, stojąc tuż obok mistrza marionetek. Sasori opuścił już ręce i teraz zastanawiał się, gdzie by tu uciec przed otaczającymi ich żołnierzami. Wreszcie zdołał opracować najkrótszą drogę do bram miasta i nie czekając na towarzysza rozpoczął ewakuację. Deidara podążył za nim, starając się jednocześnie poprawić celownik optyczny, który jakoś nie chciał trzymać się jak należy na pasku. Zmylenie zdezorientowanych występem strażników nie przedstawiało sobą większych trudności. Bramę osiągnęli już po kwadransie, nie wzięli jednak pod uwagę inicjatywy mas pracujących wsi i zdrowej, ludowej mądrości, która nie dała się zwieść podniebnemu przedstawieniu. Następny kwadrans zajęło im umykanie przed zaczajonymi w przydrożnych rowach i kępach drzew tubylcami uzbrojonymi we wszystko, co służy uczciwej, ciężkiej pracy na polu. Łopaty, grabie i widły do przerzucania siana jak najbardziej wchodziły w grę. Niebo ciemniało coraz bardziej i Sasori uświadomił sobie, jak kiepskie jest ich położenie. Ci ludzie znali okolice, oni nie bardzo, mogli liczyć tylko na to, co rudzielec zapamiętał z ostatniej tu bytności. Deidara nie miał na dodatek talentu do widzenia w ciemnościach, więc o rozdzieleniu się nawet nie było mowy. Zmęczony zbyt długim wysiłkiem blondyn już od jakiegoś czasu biegł niemal zgięty w pół, jedną rękę przyciskając do boku, drugą przytrzymując coraz bardziej niestabilny celownik optyczny. Nim lalkarz zdążył zaproponować, by po prostu zdjął to cholerstwo i przestał się męczyć, chłopak wydał z siebie cichy, pełen zdumienia okrzyk i przycisnął do oka także drugą rękę. Mistrz marionetek dostrzegł próbującą umknąć między przydrożne drzewa sylwetkę. Drewniana ręka wystrzeliła w ciemność, chwyciła delikwenta za grzbiet koszuli i odrzuciła kilka metrów dalej, jakby był szmacianą lalką.

\- Co to było? – zdziwił się Deidara, macając w ciemności dookoła siebie. Celownik, który na moment przed niespodziewanym atakiem wyślizgnął mu się z ręki, leżał roztrzaskany na drodze.

\- Stylisko od łopaty – mruknął Sasori, przyglądając się odebranemu napastnikowi narzędziu zbrodni. – Szalenie oryginalnie – spojrzał pytająco na towarzysza, ale widząc, że jest w stanie iść dalej odetchnął z ulgą. Cokolwiek mu dolegało, mogło poczekać, aż trafią w bezpieczne miejsce. Postanowił odszukać polanę, na której nocował, gdy był w tych okolicach po raz ostatni. To było bardzo ładne miejsce, ciche i całkowicie zabezpieczone przed niepożądanymi gośćmi. Idealne schronienie Odkryta przez niego i Orochimaru Kraina Chichów. Lekko pociągnął towarzysza za nadgarstek i zmusił go do biegu. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze z kilkanaście metrów przez las, później przy ususzonej, powykręcanej groteskowo sośnie skręt, krótka wspinaczka po zboczu i już. Proste, acz doskonałe. Gdy przekraczali już widoczną tylko dla Sasoriego granicę Krainy Chichów, Deidara mocno chwycił jego rękę. Drugą wciąż przyciskał do oka, które najwyraźniej ucierpiało pod wpływem ciosu. Zrozumiał, że to miejsce nie jest zwykłe, że w połowie należy do mistrza marionetek. W drugiej połowie należało do Orochimaru, ale o tym przecież nie mógł wiedzieć. Szli tak, obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce, zupełnie jak dzieci. Sasori właściwie nagminnie traktował swojego partnera jak wyjątkowo rozwydrzonego bachora, Deidara zaś potrafił dostrzec w nagłych atakach gniewu i urażonym milczeniu samotnego, rozpieszczonego trochę dzieciaka. Zawsze jednak uważali siebie samych za dorosłych, mądrzejszych. Tutaj, na granicy byli dziećmi razem i doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. To nawet nie było tak bardzo źle.

\- Krainie chichów światło dały oczy, które widziały światła, których nie widział nikt – powiedział cicho Sasori, przypominając sobie, skąd właściwie wzięła się nazwa tego miejsca.

\- Hmm? – Deidara lekko potrząsnął głową, jedno oko łypnęło na niego zdziwione.

\- Gierka słowna – wzruszył ramionami lalkarz. Nie chciało mu się tłumaczyć, zwłaszcza, że, o ile pamiętał, nie wspominał jak dotąd ani słowem o swoim poprzednim partnerze. Nie chciał się nim dzielić. Orochimaru był w pewien dziwny sposób jego sekretem. Taki, jakiego on znał i pamiętał, nie taki słaby i zdziecinniały, jakim go poznał Uchiha. – Dobra, stop – rozkazał i zrzucił plecak z ramion. Towarzysz poszedł za jego przykładem. Postój zrobili pod samym lasem, przy zwalonym przez wichurę, na wpół już spróchniałym drzewie. – Siadaj tutaj – Sasori wskazał mu kłodę. – I pokaż wreszcie to swoje oko.

Chłopak ostrożnie cofnął rękę. Lewa część twarzy była sino-czerwona i spuchnięta, poważniejszych obrażeń jednak chyba nie było. Napastnik po prostu porządnie podbił mu oko machając tym swoim kijem od łopaty bez żadnej koordynacji.

\- Należałoby to uwiecznić – zadrwił lalkarz, przysiadając obok niego na kłodzie i bardzo starając się nie śmiać. – Nie ma to jak dostać łopatą od jakiegoś kmiotka, prawda?

\- I co? Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że to moja wina, hmm? – zdenerwował się Deidara. Sasori zmierzył go obojętnym, brunatnym spojrzeniem.

\- Za nisko biegasz – orzekł. Blondyn zgrzytnął zębami.

-Jak to wygląda, hmm? – spytał z odcieniem niepokoju, macając skórę dookoła oka i posykując z bólu w równych odstępach czasu.

\- Fioletowo.

\- Poważnie mówię: jak to wygląda? Bardzo źle? Nie będę miał kłopotów ze wzrokiem?

\- Skąd mam do cholery wiedzieć? – lalkarzowi udzielił się nieco nerwowy nastrój towarzysza. – Pożegnałem się z głową kawał czasu temu, nie pamiętam, jak to działa.

Deidara popukał się palcem w czoło, pokazując, co myśli o poczuciu humoru partnera.

– Czekaj, pomogę ci – zreflektował się mistrz marionetek. Nie zastanawiając się wiele dotknął opuchniętej powieki. Poszkodowany syknął i odruchowo odepchnął rękę.

\- Chcesz mi wydłubać oczy tymi swoimi badylami? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem. – To bolało.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął lalkarz i opuścił dłoń. – Nie mam wyczucia siły.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć.

\- Swoją drogą jakbyś się tak nie wiercił, to przynajmniej miałbym szansę sprawdzić, czy nic sobie nie uszkodziłeś – zajadowicił Sasori. Nie chciał być niedelikatny, a oko mimo wszystko należało zbadać.

\- Ej, nie wierciłem się! – zaprotestował żywo blondyn.

\- No dobra – rudzielec przysiadł dokładnie naprzeciw niego i przysunął się. – Spróbujemy jeszcze raz, tylko już naprawdę się nie ruszaj.

Chłopak skinął głową, po czym wstrzymał oddech i pozwolił, by drewniane palce zbliżyły się do podbitego oka. Sasori zacisnął usta, zmrużył i w skupieniu zajął się badaniem, starając się być przy tym tak delikatny, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Jeszcze tylko chwila – uspokoił Deidarę, który nie potrafił usiedzieć zbyt długo w kompletnym bezruchu. – spokojnie, nie ruszaj się.. już – odsunął się od niego. – Nic ci nie będzie, opatrunek też nie jest konieczny, Opuchlizna zejdzie za jakieś dwa dni.

\- Mam nadzieję, hmm – mruknął ponuro blondyn, wyobrażając sobie, co powiedziałby Uchiha, gdyby zobaczył go w takim stanie.

\- I tak jesteś śliczny z tym siniakiem– powiedział niedbale Sasori, wstając i sięgając po swój plecak. Deidara rzucił się na niego całym ciężarem, zupełnie pozbawiając lalkarza równowagi, po czym nie zważając na protesty delikatnie ucałował go w zimny policzek.

\- Dziękuję, mistrzu – powiedział i pocałował w drugi. – Żeby było symetrycznie – wyjaśnił. Sasori przez chwilę igrał z myślą podbicia mu drugiego oka, żeby tez było symetrycznie.

\- A podobno ja nie mam wyczucia siły – mruknął, próbując podnieść się z ziemi.

\- To co, rozpalimy jakieś ognisko, hmm? – zaproponował chłopak, również wstając i nerwowo zacierając ręce. Rudzielec przewrócił oczami.

\- Żeby tamci przyleźli i nadziali nas na widły? – prychnął. – Co? – spojrzał na nieszczęsnego, poszkodowanego towarzysza i uśmiechnął się wyniośle. Deidara oddałby chyba wszystko, by lalkarz nie uśmiechał się w ten sposób i żeby blondyn nie musiał się czuć jak irytujący, rozpieszczony dzieciak. – Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że ci zimno?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął rozpinać swój uniform.

\- Zmarzniesz – zauważył blondyn.

\- No to co? – padła sucha, zupełnie nie nacechowana emocjonalnie odpowiedź.

\- Przeziębisz się.

\- Nie sądzę.

Deidara złapał go za nadgarstek i nie pozwolił odpiąć kolejnego guzika.

\- Oj, mistrzu – wystękał ze zbolałą miną. Denerwowało go to ciągłe przypominanie, że Sasori nie odczuwa zmiany temperatur. To było niepotrzebne. Ty jesteś taki, ja jestem taki. Ciągłe, uporczywe podkreślanie różnic, nic więcej. Do czego to ma niby prowadzić?

\- Kiedy ty w końcu zrozumiesz, że nie mogę ani zmarznąć, ani tym bardziej się przeziębić? – zirytował się Sasori. – Jestem głupią, rozwalającą się lalką.

\- Ale lalki…- zamyślił Deidara. Nie protestował, gdy płaszcz Sasoriego otulił jego ramiona. Przysunął się tylko nieco bliżej i oparł się plecami o plecy towarzysza. – Lalki są piękne, zwłaszcza zniszczone. Lubię je, wiesz?

\- Pediofilia - zawyrokował mistrz marionetek, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.

\- Że niby co?

\- Fetysz związany z lalkami, Deidara. To się leczy.

\- Ale może ja się nie chcę leczyć, hmm? – blondyn przekręcił się nieco, prawie zrzucając towarzysza z kłody, na której siedzieli.

\- A to już nie jest mój problem – wycedził przez zęby Sasori. – Czy ty przynajmniej zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jaki jesteś irytujący?

\- No co znowu, hmm?

\- Nie możesz przestać się wiercić chociaż na moment? – zasugerował rudzielec i przesunął się, próbując znaleźć dogodniejszą dla siebie pozycję.

\- Nie, nie mogę – prychnął Deidara, znów spychając go z miejsca. – Co ja poradzę na to, ze jestem nerwowy, hm?

Sasori poddał się i pozostał na ziemi, oparty plecami o zwalony pień sosny. Po chwili wahania blondyn również zsunął się z kłody i usiadł obok niego.

\- W każdym razie – zaczął rzeczowo – miałem kiedyś w domu…wiesz, jeszcze w mojej wiosce lalkę. – mistrz marionetek westchnął, przeczuwając kolejną bardzo mądrą powiastkę z morałem. W duchu zastanawiał się, dlaczego wszyscy tak uwielbiają opowiadać mu bajki. – Któregoś dnia stłukłem ją niechcący, ale wiesz…

\- Nie, nie wiem..- wtrącił odruchowo, ale artysta nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi.

\- Po tym wypadku, kiedy stała tak na półce, a przez jej twarz przebiegała delikatna rysa, ta lalka podobała mi się o wiele bardziej. Była piękna. Naznaczona życiem, istnieniem

\- Zniszczyłeś ją, dlatego była piękniejsza? – drewniana głowa delikatnie oparła się o jego ramię. Deidara w zamyśleniu głaskał kosmyki, które przy świetle księżyca wydawały się ciemniejsze. Połyskiwały zimnym srebrem, nie żywą czerwienią jak jeszcze wieczorem, podczas walki.

\- Nie wiem, możliwe, że to tak właśnie działa – uśmiechnął się. - Zniszczone lalki naprawdę potrafią być piękne, trzeba się tylko na nich poznać. Piękno jest pięknem właśnie dlatego, że nigdy nie jest perfekcyjne. W każdej chwili może zniknąć. Nieraz nawet pojedyncza rysa sprawia, że coś wydaje się piękniejsze, patrzymy na to z innej strony, co nie?.

Sasori nie podnosił głowy, a mimo to jasnowłosy rzeźbiarz czuł, że bure, pozbawione konkretnej barwy oczy lustrują go uważnie.

\- Czy pod maską dziecka, trzymasz w sobie coś innego? – padło ciche, jakby nieco nadąsane pytanie.

Deidara lekko przekrzywił głowę i w oburzeniu wydał usta. Tego się akurat nie spodziewał.

\- Jaką maską? – spytał bystro. - Jakiego dziecka, co?

Sasori przez chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Swoim zwyczajem rozczapierzył palce i przyglądał im się w skupieniu. Gdyby miał taką możliwość, z pewnością oparłby je na stole, tak, jakby przygotowywał się do gry na fortepianie.

\- Mówisz bardzo mądre i bardzo dojrzałe rzeczy, czasem zbyt często, czasem zbyt rzadko - wymamrotał. – Masz tą swoją maskę naiwnego dzieciaka i tą maską próbujesz wszystkich zwieść. Ojej, taki jestem uroczy, jasnowłosy i zbuntowany – nieco podniósł głos, naśladując pełen oburzenia falset Deidary. – Cóż to? Nie chcesz być dorosły? – spytał, gdy palce znów zatańczyły, znęcając się nad niewidzialną marionetką.

\- Dobra, powiedzmy, że mnie przejrzałeś - wyszeptał artysta nachylając się nad rudą czupryną.- Ja jestem dzieckiem, ty jesteś lalką. Zabawimy się?  
Sasori tylko prychnął pogardliwie. „Żałosne" przed powiedzeniem którego się z trudem powstrzymał wyglądało mu z oczu.

\- Nie lubisz się bawić, mistrzu? – pobrudzona gliną dłoń przesunęła się po połyskujących księżycowo kosmykach. - Tak, prawda, nie lubisz. jesteś na to zbyt nieczuły i zbyt perfekcyjny. zbyt zajęty swoją idealną, nieskażoną sztuką, hmm?

\- Po prostu nie jestem do zabawy – warknął lalkarz, walcząc z przekonaniem, że powinien zakończyć swoją wypowiedź na „jesteś bezczelny". No bo w końcu kto tu rządzi, on, czy Deidara? Chwilę później, gdy uniósł głowę i spojrzał w ukryte za opuchniętą powieką niebieskie oko musiał uznać, że jednak artysta. W tym stadium ich znajomości Sasori nie potrafił mu niczego odmówić. „Orochimaru też nie potrafił" pomyślał z przerażeniem i odruchowo uchylił się przed wyciągniętą dłonią. Nie chciał być jak Orochimaru. Obiecał mu kiedyś, że nikomu nie pozwoli z siebie zrobić marionetki, że to żałosne. Nie chciał kochać.

\- Chyba naprawdę smutno byłoby być tobą, mistrzu – odezwał się nagle Deidara. Oparł jedną dłoń na kolanach lalkarza. Jasna głowa zawisła dokładnie nad precyzyjnie wyrzeźbioną w drewnie twarzą. Mistrz marionetek lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Smutno? – spytał. - Znaczy, ze uważasz to za żałosne?

Blondyn zaprzeczył gwałtownym ruchem głowy. Jasne pasemka zatańczyły, na chwilę przysłaniając Sasoriemu pole widzenia.

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem. Teraz to on był nauczycielem. Lalkarz słuchał go uważnie, chłonął każde słowo. Tak, zdawały się mówić jego oczy. Wyjaśnij mi to, proszę, wyjaśnij, czym się różni pogarda od współczucia. –Smutne jest nie czuć dotyku, nie czuć bólu, nie wiedzieć, co to znaczy cierpieć po stracie kogoś. Żałosne jest żyć w ten sposób i uważać że to dobre, przyjemne i lekkie życie, hmm.

Uczeń milczał przez chwilę, na próbę poruszając drewnianymi palcami.

\- Myślę, ze mnie to jednak nie robi różnicy – powiedział spokojnie. - Chyba bardziej by bolało, gdybym chciał czuć, a nie mógłbym tego dostać

\- A nie chcesz? – Deidara zamrugał. Nieśmiało przesunął dłonią po nagim, drewnianym torsie. - Nigdy dotąd tego nie pragnąłeś, ani przez chwilę?

\- Próbujesz mnie zniszczyć? – spytał ostrożnie Sasori, widząc obejmującą go w talii rękę. Ciepły, żywy policzek delikatnie otarł się o jego, jasne włosy znów nie pozwoliły zobaczyć czegokolwiek.

\- Chcę uczynić cię pięknym, mistrzu – wymruczał rzeźbiarz. Wtedy właśnie Sasori po raz pierwszy postanowił zignorować rachunek prawdopodobieństwa oraz system plusowo-minusowy. Pociągnął blondyna do długiego, namiętnego pocałunku. Chłopak był chyba zbyt zdziwiony, by się opierać, pozwalał partnerowi na wszystko. Rudzielec oderwał się od niego i wplótł drewniane palce w długie, jasne włosy, niechcący chyba szarpiąc zbyt mocno. Z ciekawością naukowca czekał na reakcję. Chłopak przez chwilę spoglądał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nawet nie mrugnął. Nagle szarpnął się do tyłu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Na palcach Sasoriego zostało kilka długich, srebrzących się w świetle księżyca pasemek. Smutne to, czy żałosne?

\- Pokaż twarz – rozkazał cicho lalkarz, wciąż siedząc bez ruchu, z tą bezradnie wyciągniętą dłonią. Deidara z ociąganiem podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w chłodne, brunatne oczy. Na jasnej, delikatnie piegowatej twarzy malował się wyraz obrzydzenia i strachu. – Rozumiem – drewniana ręka opadła bezwładnie.

\- Nie, wcale nie rozumiesz, hm! – zaprotestował gniewnie rzeźbiarz. Usta na jego dłoni wypluły grudkę gliny, którą zwinne, palce natychmiast zaczęły formować w jakąś abstrakcyjną formę. – I na co ci to było, co? Po cholerę? Chciałeś się przekonać, jaki jesteś obrzydliwy? Jak bardzo się różnisz od normalnego człowieka? Popatrz tylko, hmm… prawie mnie odrzuciło na drugą stronę polanki! – zadrwił.

\- Trzeba być odpowiedzialnym za to, co się oswoi, Deidara – mistrz marionetek tylko uśmiechnął się beznamiętnie. – Cóż, prawdę mówiąc nie oczekiwałem, że dasz radę

\- Więc dlaczego…? – blondyn wściekłością próbował zamazać wciąż obecny na jego twarzy wyraz bezgranicznej odrazy. W tym momencie więcej uwagi poświęcał glinie, niż rozmówcy. Może to i lepiej? – Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś? Po co?

\- Bo chyba sam chciałeś sprawdzić, jak to jest z lalką, nie?

\- Do jasnej, pieprzonej cholery. nie chodziło mi o to, że chciałem zobaczyć jak z lalką! – wrzasnął, nieco cieńszym niż zazwyczaj, nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem. Z widocznym trudem starał się zapanować nad emocjami.- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak to jest z tobą. Z tobą, z człowiekiem, z moim mistrzem! Nie traktuję cię jak lalkę, hmm! Nigdy nie traktowałem!

\- I jak było? – spytał oschle rudzielec. W bezbarwnych oczach zapłonęło coś na kształt nadziei i natychmiast zgasło, gdy Deidara bez namysłu odpowiedział:

\- Jak z lalką


	10. Fear of flying

Jeśli droga gdzieś wydaje się podejrzanie łatwa i przyjemna, oznacza to, że trzeba przygotowywać się psychicznie na długi i męczący powrót. Sasori może i nie obraził się na Deidarę, może i nadal mniej więcej z nim rozmawiał, ale coś się zmieniło. Przede wszystkim skończył się dla młodego rzeźbiarza okres ochronny. Maszerowali nawet w nocy, postoje robili tylko, gdy było to koniecznie potrzebne – mianowicie gdy blondyn chwiał się na nogach i nie potrafił zrobić ani kroku dalej. Przez cały czas nieszczęśnik doświadczał też tej specyficznej dla rudzielca, wymuszonej uprzejmości. Pełen politowania uśmiech, szybkie, niecierpliwe ruchy, przesadne wzdychanie i kręcenie głową. Artysta podejrzewał, że Sasori chce jemu, albo samemu sobie coś udowodnić. Co? – tego już nie potrafił rozstrzygnąć. Może po prostu liczył na to, że słaniający się na nogach partner nie będzie miał sił ani chęci na poważną rozmowę?

Dość, że po powrocie z tej misji Deidara był tak wyczerpany i obolały, że przez tydzień nie miał siły dosłownie na nic – ani na treningi, ani na wyprawy do kamieniołomu, co dopiero mówić o próbie wyjaśnienia z Sasorim nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, jaka między nimi zaistniała. Widząc kiepską kondycję artysty lider udzielił lalkarzowi pisemnej nagany, przypominając, że partner nie jest zrobiony z drewna i gdy raz na jakiś czas nie wymieni mu się baterii, to przestaje działać. W odpowiedzi otrzymał informację, że rudzielec owszem, doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę ale nie jest jego winą to, że ów partner żąda wymiany baterii w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Deidara dostał tydzień zwolnienia i surowy nakaz wypoczynku. Korzystał, a jakże. Przez pierwsze dwa dni zastanawiał się nad tym, co też powinien powiedzieć lalkarzowi na przeprosiny. Owszem, zachowywał się prowokująco, rzeczywiście, trzeba było zostawić mistrza marionetek w spokoju, nie dotykać, uszanować drewnianą prywatność. Tak, jak najbardziej, ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Przepraszam, mistrzu, co mam zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczył?

Resztę danego czasu wykorzystał na projektowanie ogromnego malowidła, którym zamierzał pokryć ściany oraz sufit w swoim pokoju. Sztuka zawsze dawała ukojenie, pozwalała rozładować napięcie, zapomnieć. Nie w tym przypadku. Okazało się, że w praktyce poważna rozmowa z Sasorim jest niewykonalna. Lalkarz unikał drażliwego tematu jak ognia. Gdy partner choćby półsłówkiem napomknął o Krainie Chihów, milkł i udawał kompletnie głuchego. Dusza zasklepiała się w drewnianej skorupie i udawała, że nikogo nie ma w domu. Rozmowa z drewnem nie była specjalnie rozwijająca, więc Deidara też milkł i przyglądał się dłoniom pracującym nad kolejnym miniaturowym dziełem sztuki. Już nie wydawały mu się tak piękne i fascynujące. W powolnych, precyzyjnych ruchach, w towarzyszącym im ledwie dosłyszalnym klekocie było coś niezwykle smutnego i przerażającego. Nie rozmawiali o wydarzeniach tamtej sierpniowej nocy, w żaden sposób nie nawiązywali też do drewnianego ciała lalkarza. Blondyn po prostu z punktu przestał się nim interesować i już nie zamęczał dociekliwymi pytaniami. Nie wzdrygał się, nie marudził, że Sasori zapomina o spaniu i jedzeniu , nie straszył go wyczerpaniem organizmu. Owszem, czasami z rozpędu robił dodatkową herbatę albo otulał ciało lalkarza kocem, szybko jednak spuszczał wzrok uświadomiwszy sobie swoją niezręczność.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo partnera zranił, także tym nagłym brakiem ciekawości i przedłużającym się milczeniem. Nie dano mu takiej szansy, nie pozwolono mu odkryć ani zrozumieć, co właściwie ta biedna połamana marionetka teraz czuje. Sama marionetka zapobiegliwie budowała dookoła siebie ścianę, ukrywając się za nią ze swoim rozgoryczeniem i rozczarowaniem. Sasori był wściekły na Deidarę, zawiedziony, że go odrzucił, że…że był tak bardzo różny od Orochimaru. I chyba tylko do tego wszystko się sprowadzało. Wcześniej akceptował jasnowłosego artystę, kochał go nawet na swój sposób między innymi dlatego, że przypominał poprzedniego partnera. Prawdziwy Deidara był jednak inny. Gwałtowny, kłótliwy, bezczelny. Brutalny. Nie patrzył, po czym stąpa, chciał po prostu biec przed siebie, naprzód, ku słońcu. Do siebie lalkarz miał żal tylko o to, że tak łatwo dał się oszukać. Uległ wyobrażeniu, które sam stworzył. Uległ do tego stopnia, że na chwilę, na jeden moment przestał myśleć racjonalnie i to właśnie go zniszczyło.

Po tygodniu Deidara rzeczywiście był już zdolny wrócić do systematycznych treningów. Do kamieniołomów nie chodził. Głęboka rysa w wapieniu przyprawiała go o dreszcze i nieubłagalnie przypominała o tym, że powinien przeprosić. Tylko jak miał, do cholery, powiedzieć „przepraszam", skoro Sasori wcale nie chciał go słuchać?! Prace nad przemalowywaniem pokoju ruszyły za to pełną parą. Z pomocą pożyczonych od lalkarza farb i pędzli blondyn systematycznie zapełniał ściany pokoju wedle nakreślonego wcześniej projektu. Żywe kolory, wyraźne, geometryczne motywy, ostre krawędzie. Kontrast. Prowokacja. Przecież to jest prawdziwą sztuką, prawda? Nie żadne głupie, zielonookie lalki. Sasori zgadzał się na wykorzystywanie jego ekwipunku z obojętnym milczeniem. Nie chciał przyznać, że właściwie szalenie interesuje go, co też partner wyrabia w swoim pokoju. Artysta zawsze pozostanie artystą, zawsze będzie choć trochę ciekaw efektów pracy rywala. Możliwe, że właśnie dzięki malowidłu ich kontakty nieco się poprawiły. Wciąż zręcznie omijali temat marionetek i Krainy Chichów, przynajmniej jednak rozmawiali. Bez niepotrzebnej wyniosłości i niechęci, bez przymusu. Rudzielec wpadał do pokoju artysty i w milczeniu siadał na łóżku, przyglądając się, jak pracuje. Od czasu do czasu komentował zjadliwie dobór kolorów i zastanawiał się głośno, jakie też współpracownik będzie miał dzięki nim koszmary. Ponieważ każdy kąt przesiąknięty był duszącym zapachem farby, blondyn na noc znów lądował w nieużywanym łóżku lalkarza. Swego rodzaju kompromis został osiągnięty, chociaż na dobrą sprawę był to krok w tył. Zupełnie tak, jakby Deidara nigdy się nie dowiedział, że mistrz marionetek dla nieśmiertelności zmienił swoje ciało w kukiełkę. Jakby te kilka letnich miesięcy w ogóle nigdy nie miało miejsca. Pozostali mieszkańcy bazy oddychali z ulgą, widząc, że dwa najbardziej rozpraszające indywidua większość dnia spędzają w jednym pomieszczeniu i właściwie nie ma ryzyka natknięcia się na nie w najbardziej krępujących sytuacjach.

Nadchodziła tymczasem jesień, chłodna i deszczowa. Żadnych rudozłotych liści przykrywających sad, żadnego słońca przeświecającego przez puste gałęzie. Każdego dnia te same ciężkie chmury, ten sam monotonny szum deszczu. Nieznośna, dostrzegalna na każdym kroku nuda. Jedyną swego rodzaju sensacją było to, że Kisame i Itachi nie wrócili do bazy na czas. Oczywiście oficjalnie datę ich ostatniej misji znał tylko lider, wszyscy jednak przeczuwali, że się spóźniają. Kisame swoimi podróżami nadawał życiu w bazie swego rodzaju cykliczności, powtarzalności. Wszyscy czuli, że coś jest nie tak, stąd też narastający niepokój i dociekliwość. Pogłoski, że tamci dwaj zaginęli w akcji były pokątne i pozbawione wszelkich podstaw, jednak przez tydzień czy dwa emocjonowała się nimi cała organizacja. Gdzie też się dwaj dzielni woje mogli podziać? Uciekli? Nawiązali kontakt z Orochimaru? Wpadli w ręce ANBU? Zostali zamordowani? Im mniej prawdopodobna wizja, tym goręcej nad nią debatowano. Wreszcie – według oficjalnych informacji – z zaledwie miesięcznym opóźnieniem Uchiha i Hoshigaki powrócili. Dotarli na miejsce dopiero późną nocą, więc oprócz pracującego nad swoimi marionetkami Sasoriego nikt nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich przybycia. Rankiem lalkarz wbrew swoim przyzwyczajeniom wślizgnął się do kuchni. Zastał tam Zetsu, Kakuzu i Deidarę rozważających kolejny nieprawdopodobny powód zniknięcia dwóch potężnych shinobi z powierzchni ziemi. Z okrutnym uśmiechem człowieka psującego innym świetną zabawę poinformował, że zguby się znalazły. Chyba pół nocy spędzili w biurze dowódcy Akatsuki składając wyjaśnienia. Jedynym słowem, jakie dało się wyłowić ze słyszalnej na całym piętrze – oczywiście dla tych, którzy nie marnują nocy na sen – tyrady lidera było „Konoha".

\- Konoha, hmm? – podchwycił Deidara. – A czy to nie stamtąd nasza ślicznotka pochodzi?

\- Stamtąd – zgodził się swoją czarną częścią Zetsu. Biała część natomiast zainteresowała się: - A po cholerę ich tam poniosło?

\- Ja tam nie wiem – Kakuzu ziewnął, co sprawiło, że czarne szwy na jego twarzy się zaskrzypiały, naciągnięte do granic możliwości. – Ale mógłbym się założyć, że…

Deidara uciszył go machnięciem ręki i wskazał na wysoką postać Kisame, który właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach

\- Nie wiem, od kiedy to jest waszą sprawą – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna i błysnął pożółkłymi, rekinami zębami. – Ale pojechaliśmy do Konoha, żeby zobaczyć, co zostało z rodowej posiadłości Uchihów.

W kuchni zapadła przeciągła, wyjątkowo niezręczna cisza. Kakuzu przypomniał sobie, że ma do Zetsu jakąś sprawę i w swój ulubiony, niezwykle subtelny sposób zaczął dawać mu to do zrozumienia. Wojownik szybko opuścił pomieszczenie, próbując pozbyć się natrętnego cienia, Kakuzu oczywiście podążył za nim. Sasori długo przypatrywał się Hoshigakiemu. Wyglądał przy tym, jakby poruszanie drewnianą szczęką sprawiało mu nadludzką trudność.

\- Wszystko w porządku u was? – spytał w końcu, głosem, który brzmiał, jakby musiał przedostawać się przez wyjątkowo grubą warstwę pustynnego piasku. Deidara rzucił mu pełne aprobaty spojrzenie. Kiedyś w końcu trzeba zacząć rozwijać umiejętność życia w społeczeństwie, prawda? Nawet, jeśli to tylko bardzo małe i bardzo nietypowe społeczeństwo.

\- A całkiem nieźle, nieźle – wzruszył ramionami Kisame. Podszedł do stołu, oparł swój nieodłączny miecz o ścianę i rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z krzesełek. Tak, to się nazywa pewne, stabilne umeblowanie, które nie rozpada się, gdy człowiek próbuje na nim przycupnąć. – Nagana w papierach i kupa zmarnowanego czasu, ale widoki po drodze niezgorsze. Co u was? Udała się wycieczka?

-…wycieczka? – blondyn zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał niepewnie na partnera. Sasori machnął ręką sugerując, że Deidara może sobie na temat Krainy Chichów mówić ile chce i jak chce. Oczywiście chłopak wiedział, że gdyby pisnął chociaż słówkiem, któraś z ukrytych w drewnianym ciele zabawek uśmierciłaby go w mgnieniu oka. – Aa, tamta wycieczka, hmm? Całkiem nieźle. I wiesz, jak wróciłem, zacząłem malować pokój, już prawie skończone. Pokażę ci któregoś dnia, jeśli chcesz, hmm? I w ogóle to…- paplał z pozorowanym entuzjazmem i lekko bujał się na taborecie. Wojownik i mistrz marionetek wymienili ponad jego głową porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- Po kilku godzinach to jest tak, jakbyś słuchał radia, co nie? – uśmiechnął się posępnie Kisame. Sasori nie miał wyboru, jak tylko przyznać mu rację. Artysta urwał swoją tyradę i obrzucił towarzyszy. wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Po co tam pojechaliście, Hoshigaki? – zainteresował się rudzielec. Brunatne oczy spoczęły na siedzącej przy stole sylwetce, lustrujące, nieustępliwe. – Tak naprawdę?

\- Tak naprawdę to też chciałbym wiedzieć – przyznał Kisame. – To jego sprawy, ja się nie mieszam.

Deidara przez chwilę miał wielką ochotę zapytać, jak się ma jego ulubiona gotycka nastolatka, wyczuł jednak, że żaden z towarzyszących mu mężczyzn nie ma ochoty rozmawiać o Itachim. Albo raczej: z jakiegoś powodu nie mają ochoty rozmawiać o nim, gdy jasnowłosy artysta plącze się w pobliżu.

\- Idziemy, mistrzu – zadecydował, zrywając się z miejsca. Zaintrygowała go ta dziwna, niezręczna wymiana zdań między Sasorim a Kisame. – Ej, jak dobrze pójdzie, dzisiaj skończę malować ten nieszczęsny pokój..

Rudzielec odsunął się od szafki, o którą dotąd się opierał. Rozłożył ręce w bezradnym geście i wraz z artystą opuścił kuchnię.

Malowidło zostało ukończone późnym popołudniem. Deidara dokonał ostatniego, niejako podsumowującego całość pociągnięcia pędzlem i bez żadnego skrępowania ułożył się na kolanach Sasoriego, który swoim zwyczajem okupował łóżko. Cichy, spokojny, zmęczony i obolały po długiej pracy. Najpierw z szeroko otwartymi oczami kontemplował namalowane na suficie zielono-różowe koła i spirale. Opowiadał o nich, ściszonym, sennym głosem, a rudzielec odruchowo słuchał i wyławiał poszczególne, przedstawiające dla niego jakąś wartość zdania. Po jakimś czasie wywód o doborze kolorów będącym metaforą niestabilności i bliskości wybuchu zlał się w niezbyt zrozumiałe mamrotanie, aż wreszcie gadatliwy artysta umilkł. Leżał z głową opartą o kolana towarzysza, co jakiś czas pomrukując z przyjemności. Drewniane nogi zapewne nie były zbyt wygodne i zapewne wpijały się w ciało, ale mimo to zdawał się być całkiem zadowolony. Twarz rozjaśniał lekki, nieco dziecinny uśmiech, przysłonięte jasnymi kosmykami oczy przymykały się powoli. Szczupłe, drewniane dłonie gładziły jego włosy, przesuwały się powoli po ciepłym, pulsującym karku. Sasori nie czuł tego ciepła i pulsowania, wiedział jednak, że jest. Potrafił je sobie wyobrazić. Było cicho, było spokojnie. Za oknem słońce zachodziło powoli, podświetlając chmury i nadając im niepokojący, różowawy poblask. Ot, nakreślony niewprawną ręką ślad na niebie. Łagodne smugi rozświetlały wściekłe barwy ściennego malowidła, nadając im cokolwiek przerażającą intensywność.. Sasori nie zwracał jednak uwagi ani na panujący wokół chaos barw i niepokojące cienie na kolorowych ścianach, ani na zapadającą za oknem intymną, jesienną ciemność. Zauroczony przyglądał się spoczywającej na kolanach płowej głowie. Deidara leżał tu, przy nim, spokojny i odprężony jak rzadko kiedy. To tylko moment, trudna do zarejestrowania chwila, a była przecież taka piękna. Nie, nie piękna. Była doskonała. Powinna trwać tak przez całą wieczność. Gdyby tylko dało się to zatrzymać. Tą bliskość, ten wyimaginowany dotyk, rozchodzące się po całym ciele ciepło i przyjemne zmęczenie. Spokój kruchy i właściwie niemożliwy do utrzymania.

\- Mistrzu – wymamrotał sennie blondyn, przekręcając się nieco i próbując wtulić się w chłodne, drewniane ciało. – Dobrze mi z tobą.

-Więc siedź cicho – odparł oschle Sasori i niezdarnym, pieszczotliwym gestem odgarnął mu grzywkę z oczu. Z trudem udało mu się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Spokój, błogie zmęczenie, chwila absolutnej perfekcji. Wszystko to nagle zamarło i rozbłysło mlecznobiałym światłem, o moment tylko odległe od katastrofy. Zupełnie jak latem, w Krainie Chichów.

\- Kocham cię, mistrzu – powiedział blondyn, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na niego z natężeniem. Jawnie rzucał wyzwanie, jak zawsze po dziecinnemu prowokujący i denerwująco bezczelny. Sasori nachylił się nad nim i lekko musnął wargami jego policzek, na co Deidara zareagował dreszczem. – Przestań - poprosił łagodnie i przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał znowu odrzucać, nie chciał reagować strachem i obrzydzeniem. – Nie pozwalaj sobie za bardzo, hmm?

Sasori łagodnym, ale zdecydowanym gestem odsunął go od siebie, tak, jak się odsuwa zbyt spragnionego pieszczot kota. Wstał i z cichym klekotem drewna ruszył w stronę drzwi. W progu odwrócił się niespiesznie, z wahaniem.

\- Dlaczego ty zawsze wszystko psujesz? – spytał, nie kryjąc frustracji. Deidara gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka i nie zastanawiając się wiele wyszedł za nim na korytarz. Lalkarz ignorował go, kierując się w stronę swojej kwatery, więc blondyn musiał wyprzedzić go i zastąpić drogę.

\- Co ja niby znowu zepsułem, co? – spytał, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i spoglądając na współpracownika wyczekująco. Nie musiał pytać. Przecież doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi. W oczach rudzielca wyczytał ten szczególny rodzaj pogardy i zniecierpliwienia. Tak, znowu trzeba tłumaczyć dziecku najprostsze rzeczy.

\- Przeliczyłeś się, co Deidara? – wykrzywił się w małym, złośliwym uśmieszku Sasori i oparł się plecami o ścianę. – Myślałeś, że jeśli uda ci się mnie złamać, stanę się piękny? Spójrz, teraz jestem tylko zepsutą marionetką.

\- Mistrzu… – chłopak wyciągnął rękę, by przyciągnąć przyjaciela do siebie. Przeprosić go, powiedzieć, że żałuje tego, co zrobił i że to już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Nie ma prawa się powtórzyć.

\- Weź rękę, Deidara – powiedział chłodno tamten i odsunął się nieco. – Gwałcisz moją przestrzeń intymną.

Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, jakby dzieciak nie dowierzał słowom, które padły. Przełknął ślinę, wziął głęboki oddech. Dobrze wiedział, że powinien milczeć. Jest zbyt nerwowy, nie panuje nad słowami, uderza na oślep. Nie wytrzymał.

\- I powiedz, pomaga ci to, że nazywasz siebie zepsutą marionetką, hmm? Czujesz się lepiej? Możesz się w spokoju nad sobą użalać?

Sasori zmierzył blondyna ciężkim, pełnym znużenia spojrzeniem,

\- Czyżbyś miał poczucie winy?

\- Niby dlaczego, co? Co? – Deidara aż podskoczył, rozdrażniony. Aż zabawny w tym swoim oburzeniu i zacietrzewieniu. – Mam się czuć winnym twoim problemom emocjonalnym? Mam się czuć winny temu, że wciąż nie potrafisz zapomnieć tamtej durnej sytuacji? Mam z tego powodu przeżywać załamanie nerwowe?!

\- Nigdy tego nie oczekiwałem – odparł z powagą mistrz marionetek. – Nie jesteś osobą, która potrafi przystanąć i zastanowić się nad tym, co powiedziała.

\- Że co? – partner nie potrafił ukryć, że jest coraz bardziej podenerwowany.– Za kogo ty mnie uważasz, co? Za jakiegoś idiotę? Za głupiego dzieciaka?

\- Za kogoś, kto woli wysadzić swój problem w powietrze, niż go rozwiązać.

\- A ty może próbujesz rozwiązać, hmm? – zaatakował. Celnie. Dotkliwie. – Ty po prostu wolisz z nim tkwić i użalać się nad sobą przez całą pieprzoną wieczność! To przykre! Nie, poczekaj…- uśmiechnął się jadowicie. – To żałosne, mistrzu.

Lalkarz przez chwilę milczał, niejako namyślając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, żebyśmy nadal byli partnerami. - rzekł wreszcie, wyłamując drewniane palce. Towarzyszył temu nieodłączny, przyprawiający o dreszcze klekot.

\- Co ty chrzanisz?! – wrzasnął Deidara. Nagle umilkł, nasłuchując. Najpierw były kroki, ciche, równe, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób uspokajające. Zza zakrętu korytarza wyszedł Uchiha, przeparadował obok zdumionych artystów, skinął im głową z drwiącym uśmiechem, po czym zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać na korytarzu – zadecydował Sasori i stanowczo odsunął od siebie rozwścieczonego blondyna.

\- No to kiedy, hmm?!

\- Wcale nie będziemy – odparł, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Tym razem nikt go nie powstrzymał. Energiczne trzaśnięcie drzwi rozległo się echem po całym korytarzu. Zupełnie jak dziecko, pomyślał ze złością Deidara. Był zbyt wściekły, by biec za mistrzem i kontynuować rozmowę. Znowu to niepokojące uczucie, drażniący nozdrza widmowy zapach prochu. Nie myśląc nawet o tym, by wziąć ze sobą płaszcz, wybiegł z budynku i ruszył tyle razy już przemierzaną przez niego ścieżką.

Ogień. Niewielki płomyczek pełzający wzdłuż nasączonego naftą sznura, a później piękny, wielobarwny ogień eksplozji, rozrywający powietrze huk, cienie tańczące w kłębach dymu. Gdyby tak móc wysadzić to wszystko w powietrze, tak po prostu, nie pozostawić żadnego śladu, nawet garści popiołu. Żeby przestało boleć, żeby już nie dokuczało, żeby jeszcze przed zniknięciem ucieszyło oczy. Na chwilę, na nic nie znaczącą sekundę. Żeby dało trochę satysfakcji, żeby znów przekonało drobnego, skulonego z zimna artystę o niosącej ze sobą zapach prochu potędze sztuki. Jednak mimo, że kolejne kamienie rozpadały się pod wpływem wybuchającej gliny, mimo że dym zupełnie uniemożliwiał widzenie, wiara w sztukę nie przychodziła. Deidara miotał się wściekle, krzyczał, wysadzał w powietrze kolejne skały. Na poły tylko zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest zimno, że wieje, że cały przemókł od drobnego, ale wyjątkowo upartego deszczu. Nie chciał wracać do siedziby Akatsuki, do tej pieprzonej drewnianej lalki, Sasoriego. Nie chciał też ani chwili dłużej pozostawać w opustoszałej, beznadziejnej i mokrej okolicy. Po raz pierwszy chyba doszedł do wniosku, że chciałby być nigdzie. Po prostu nigdzie, ani tu, ani tam. Najpierw jednak musiał dokonać czegoś wielkiego, eksplozji potężnej, olśniewającej, takiej, jak nigdy dotąd. Absolutnie niepowtarzalnej. Wysadzić w powietrze całą bazę Akatsuki, wszystkich zamieszkujących ją potępieńców o pustych uśmiechach, nawet samego mistrza marionetek. Zwłaszcza jego. Wysadzić, pozbyć się ich raz na zawsze, zapomnieć o problemie, a później wrócić tam, skąd przyszedł. Albo być nigdzie.

\- Skończyłeś już? – dobiegł go cichy, przesiąknięty sarkazmem głos. Szybko zwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dochodził. Z tańczących pośród dymu cieni wyłoniła się szczupła postać Itachiego. Deidara wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Znał te jego piękne, bezduszne oczy. Gdyby nie one, nigdy by tu nie trafił, nigdy nie musiałby się mierzyć z zimnymi, pustymi korytarzami. Że się musiał akurat teraz przyplątać…

\- No co? – warknął, spoglądając na niechcianego obserwatora spode łba. – Co?!

\- Pytałem, czy już skończyłeś – powtórzył bez pośpiechu brunet i posłał mu leniwy, bardziej niż zazwyczaj wymuszony uśmiech. Nonszalancko opierał się o skałę, którą Deidara właśnie planował wysadzić. Chudy, blady, z wypisanym na twarzy zmęczeniem, z mokrymi kosmykami opadającymi na czoło wyglądał prawie jak upiór. Jak ktoś stojący jedną nogą w grobie. Zupełnie inaczej niż latem, podczas przypadkowego spotkania w górach, jakby przez ten miesiąc czy dwa coś się w nim złamało.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał blondyn, przezwyciężając chęć wysadzenia towarzysza w powietrze. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie włożył do kieszeni spodni.

\- Obrzydliwie. – kącik ust młodego Uchihy delikatnie uniósł się do góry.

\- No to dlaczego cały czas tutaj stoisz, hmm?

\- Żeby było jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwie – odparł z prostotą i zmierzył Deidarę nieco ironicznym, ale uważnym spojrzeniem. Odsunął się od ściany i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył przed siebie, rozchlapując dookoła grudki błota.

\- Gdzie leziesz, co?! – zawołał za nim blondyn, zupełnie zbity z tropu. Gdyby tylko mógł coś zrobić, jakoś intruza uciszyć. Sprawić by zniknął, by razem zniknęli w smudze dymu, w ostrej woni prochu. O tak, wysadzić go w powietrze, pozbyć się go jak każdego innego problemu, zapomnieć.

\- Skończyłeś już swój mały pokaz pirotechniczny, więc idę w swoją stronę – dobiegła go zniekształcona przez wiatr odpowiedź. – jak chcesz, możesz iść ze mną.

Nie zastanawiając się wiele Deidara ruszył w ślad za Uchihą. Nie to, żeby szukał jego towarzystwa, o nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Przecież chciał się go pozbyć, chciał się pozbyć wszystkich i wszystkiego, chciał to poświęcić na ołtarzu sztuki, wyrzucić z siebie, zanim urywki myśli, wrażenia, gorzki, nieprzyjemny, suchy smak drewna, dotyk drewnianej ręki, drewnianych ust… zanim to wszystko rozsadzi go od wewnątrz. A może Itachi zaprowadzi go do tego nigdzie, może powie, jak tam trafić? To tylko głupi, nadęty szczeniak, ale kto wie, może będzie potrafił pomóc? Pozwoli wypalić się od wewnątrz, razem z nim spłonie w eksplozji, zostanie uwieczniony w wielobarwnej, nietrwałej sztuce, która nie przynosi szczęścia. Ciepło, może odrobinę satysfakcji, a później pustkę i chęć trafienia do nigdzie. Szli w milczeniu i blondyn zastanawiał się, jak długo właściwie będą tak wędrować. Z każdym krokiem robiło mu się coraz ciężej, coraz bardziej obrzydliwie. Coraz wyraźniej docierało też do niego to, co zrobił. Zepsuł marionetkę. Nie, nie tylko. Popchnął człowieka, który i tak stał na progu katastrofy. On, Deidara, wielki, pełen nadziei artysta o czystym sercu, ten, który lubił zniszczone zabawki. Zawsze podnosił je z ziemi i stawiał na półce podziwiając ich kruchość. Właśnie on pchnął Sasoriego do zniszczenia. Zabawne, prawda? Bliskość drewna była nie do zniesienia, była obrzydliwa, budziła odrazę, nienawiść, nietolerancję, strach i rozczarowanie. Najbardziej bolała świadomość, że nie jest tak dobrym człowiekiem, za jakiego zawsze się uważał. Nie jest w porządku, stał się taki, jak oni wszyscy, jak Sasori, jak Itachi.

Wreszcie Uchiha się zatrzymał. Dotarli na niewielki, kamienny mostek. Przepływała pod nim rwąca rzeka. Woda była mętna, wymieszana z błotem, razem z nurtem płynęły gałęzie, mniejsze kamienie, jakieś przegniłe liście. Na sam widok tej ohydnej, spienionej topieli Deidara poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Odwrócił głowę.

\- Po co mnie tu przywlokłeś, co? – spytał, nie kryjąc frustracji. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że wolałby jednak być w domu, przy Sasorim. Cóż, w kwaterach przynajmniej było ciepło. Nikt się na niego nie gapił spokojnym, pełnym pogardy wzrokiem, nikt się tak gorzko nie uśmiechał.

\- Każdy potrzebuje miejsca, do którego może sobie pójść – odparł sentencjonalnie Itachi i zapatrzył się w przepływającą pod mostem wodę z błąkającym się po twarzy wyrazem chorej fascynacji. – Jak się na coś takiego napatrzysz, to wszystko inne będzie ci się wydawało piękne – dodał cicho. Deidara mimowolnie zbliżył się do niego, przyciągnięty tym czymś dziwnym, chorym malującym się na jego twarzy. Brunet momentalnie stracił zainteresowanie rzeką. Przyciągnął blondyna do siebie i brutalnie wtargnął językiem do jego ust. W pierwszej chwili Deidara był tak zdumiony, że nie zdołał zareagować, pozwalał, by mokra dłoń błądziła w okolicach jego karku, by druga z całej siły obejmowała go w pasie, żeby Uchiha po prostu go całował, nie przejmując się tym, że jest to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej jasnowłosy artysta sobie życzy. Obrzydliwość osiągnęła poziom krytyczny. Jeszcze chwila i zwymiotuję, nie zniosę tego, zabiję go, utopię, wysadzę w powietrze, zniszczę. Podpalę lont, będę obserwował pełzający po sznurku jasnofioletowy płomień, a później wszystko zniknie i umilknie. Może na chwilę przed katastrofą Itachi też stanie się piękny, stanie się świadomy swojej słabości, stanie się lepszą osobą? Chociaż przez tę jedną sekundę. Energicznie wyszarpnął się z uścisku bruneta, po czym z całej siły uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Nie myślał, nie starał się już nad sobą panować, pozwolił, by wyciekło z niego całe obrzydzenie do siebie i świata, cała frustracja, wszystko, co dusił w sobie od nieszczęsnego incydentu z Sasorim. I było mu z tym dobrze. Później uderzył po raz drugi, później jeszcze raz, a później uświadomił sobie, że po prostu nie potrafi przestać i jeśli nic go nie powstrzyma, zatłucze dziedzica klanu Uchha na śmierć. Z tym też było mu dobrze. Przez chwilę odczuwał cholerną satysfakcję i podniecenie, jakie wywołuje tylko zapach prochu i widok tlącego się lontu.

\- Masz już dość?! – krzyknął, gdy Itachi skulił się na ziemi, próbując uniknąć kolejnych ciosów. Wyglądał koszmarnie. Mokre włosy w całości zasłaniały twarz, po brodzie ciekła krew z rozbitej wargi. – Czujesz się obrzydliwie? Wystarczająco się zeszmaciłeś, czy chcesz jeszcze?

\- Już starczy – odpowiedział brunet, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem. Dyszał ciężko, ale niewątpliwie w jego głosie zabrzmiała radość, jakby ten cały incydent, ten cały niezrozumiały wybuch Deidary w jakiś sposób mu pomógł. – Dziękuję ci.

\- I po co ci to było, co? – blondyn spojrzał na niego z góry. – Żeby się odreagować? Żeby się znieczulić? Znieczulić się moim kosztem, hmm? Myślisz, że ci wolno, że ja na to pozwalam? Że tak po prostu daję się wykorzystywać?!

Z trudem to przyznawał, ale również czuł się nieco lepiej. Już nie tak obrzydliwie, nie tak ciężko. Cały czas jednak miał ochotę wysadzić ten cały świat w powietrze, powiedzieć mu „do widzenia" i udać się do nigdzie. Tam nikt niczego nie będzie chciał, nikt nie będzie próbował całować, dotykać, kochać. On jest artystą. Kimś, kto nie musi się z niczego rozgrzeszać, kimś, kto ma prawo krzywdzić ludzi, jeśli sztuka tego wymaga. I nie musi z tego powodu czuć się winny ani upokorzony. O tak, właśnie tak.

\- Nie chciałem się znieczulić – powiedział Itachi, powstając z klęczek. – Ja chciałem zacząć czuć.

\- Nawet, jeśli to miałoby być tylko obrzydzenie do siebie?

\- Zwłaszcza, jeśli obrzydzenie –uśmiechnął się, odgarniając włosy z czoła


	11. Wounds and scars

Wszyscy ostatnio dość dziwnie się zachowują, prawda? – zaopiniowała biała część twarzy Zetsu. Brew na czarnej połowie drgnęła nieznacznie.

\- Standard.

\- Mam na myśli, że dziwnie nawet jak na nasze standardy – nie ustępowała biel. – Sam pomyśl, Deidara rzuca się każdemu do gardła o byle co…

\- No toż mówię, że standard…

\- … Uchiha łazi podrapany i poobijany jak siedem nieszczęść – ciągnęła niezrażona. – Kisame robi się zgryźliwy, Sasori wchodzi w dialog i ogólnie wygląda, jakby zaraz miał komuś przywalić tą drewnianą łapą… Zupełnie, jakby nie byli sobą. Nadal uważasz to za standard?

\- No… nie – ustąpiła niechętnie czerń. – To wygląda raczej na objawy zupełnie typowej jesiennej depresji. Przejdzie im.

Biała część twarzy zmarszczyła brew.

\- Zmierzam do tego, że tutaj coś się szykuje. Zobaczysz, jeszcze trochę to potrwa, rzucą się sobie do gardeł i pozagryzają się nawzajem.

\- No to tym lepiej dla nas. Spokój nareszcie będzie.

\- Jak ty możesz podchodzić do tego tak obojętnie? – coraz bardziej irytował się biały. Czarny Zetsu chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyznać mu rację. Rzeczywiście – w Akatsuki nie działo się dobrze.

Jako, że nikt nie widział Itachiego tuż po powrocie z misji, obrażenia, które były niewątpliwym dziełem Deidary zostały złożone na karb walki z wyjątkowo mało subtelnym przeciwnikiem. O wieczornym spotkaniu tamtej dwójki nie wiedział nikt – łącznie z Sasorim i Kisame- i dlatego nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć, co dzieje się z Deidarą. Jasnowłosy artysta był coraz bardziej nerwowy i nawet jego partner nie umiał – i nawet nie próbował – wymusić na nim posłuszeństwa. Głośny, wybuchowy, wszczynający awantury o byle co, lub wręcz przeciwnie – roztargniony i nie odzywający się do nikogo całymi dniami. Nie to, żeby kogokolwiek tak naprawdę obchodziła przyczyna cokolwiek dekadenckich nastrojów młodego artysty, ale notoryczne kłótnie i brutalne zaczepki drażniły wszystkich. Atmosfera w bazie była tak gęsta, że można ją było dowolnie ciąć i piłować za pomocą Samehady.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie lider doszedł do wniosku, że ze względu na wzrastającą liczbę uszkodzeń ciała wśród pracowników należałoby uczynić zadość zasadom bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy. Wieść o zatrudnieniu na okres próbny medycznego ninja na chwilę oderwała wszystkich od mentalnych problemów Deidary i wynikających z nich uniedogodnień. Jako pierwszy tym faktem zainteresował się Itachi, którego podrapana i posiniaczona twarz bez wątpienia wymagała medycznej atencji. Pamiątki po bójce były tylko pretekstem. Uchiha chcąc sprawdzić umiejętności medyczne nowicjusza próbował dyskretnie podpytać się o efekty uboczne stosowania mangekyu sharingana. Nie dowiedział się niczego, ponad to, co sam zauważył – ze traci wzrok oraz, że przy każdym kolejnym użyciu tej techniki będzie gorzej. Medyczny ninja nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, co na to można poradzić. Tę wiedzę Itachi dawno posiadł, choć nie miał możliwości, by wykorzystać ją w praktyce. Przynajmniej na razie. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że przynajmniej jego twarz wróciła do wcześniejszego, niczym nie skażonego stanu.

Tak, czy inaczej oświadczył liderowi, że usługi medyczne oferowane przez przybyłego pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, a następnie snuł się po bazie i każdemu zainteresowanemu mówił, jak bardzo jest niezadowolony i jak bardzo wolałby, żeby lider znalazł kogoś innego. Szeroko zakrojona kampania na rzecz ochrony zdrowia ruszyła pełną parą i po jakimś czasie wszyscy – nawet ci, którzy nie mieli jeszcze nic wspólnego z medykiem – domagali się zmiany na tym stanowisku.

\- Momentami jednak zazdroszczę Orochimaru – powiedział w zadumie Sasori, bez entuzjazmu przyglądając się jak Kisame czyści Samehadę. Deidara swoim zwyczajem kiwał się na taborecie, całkowicie zaabsorbowany glinianym ptakiem, którego właśnie stworzył. To był jeden z jego cichych i najwyraźniej depresyjnych dni. Na dźwięk nieznanego dotąd imienia drgnął i podniósł głowę. W niektórych momentach fakt, że on i lalkarz nie odzywali się do siebie i udawali, że nie dostrzegają swojej obecności był niesamowicie wygodny. – Nie doczekał czasów, w których zajmują się nami partacze, plus załatwiłem mu swego czasu takiego medyka, że o zdrowie nie musi się obawiać.

Kisame popatrzył na niego ostrożnie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na nagle bardzo zasłuchanego Deidarę.

\- Doprawdy? – spytał taktownie. – Wiesz, co u niego słychać?

\- Uwierz, chciałbym – rzucił posępnie lalkarz, również dostrzegając zainteresowanie blondyna. – Szkoda, że go już nie ma, był ze sto razy lepszy od tego żałosnego blond szczeniaka. Pod każdym względem.

O ile wcześniej Kisame sądził, że rudzielec po prostu się zapomniał, ostatnia wypowiedź zmusiła go do rewizji poglądów. Każde słowo, każda pauza między kolejnymi wyrazami miały na celu upokorzenie partnera i sprawienie mu przykrości. Kompletnie nie potrafił tylko pojąć dlaczego tak się dzieje i co właściwie między nimi zaszło. Dłonie blondyna zadrżały niebezpiecznie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dodatkowe usta przez cały czas produkowały używaną do pirotechnicznych zabaw glinę nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Rzeczywiście – nie minęła sekunda, a unoszący się parę centymetrów nad stołem ptak eksplodował, osmalając jego twórcy twarz i włosy.

\- Oby twój życiowy cel nigdy nie wybuchł ci w twarz – zaszydził Sasori, gdy jego podopieczny mrugając zawzięcie próbował zrozumieć, co właściwie zrobił nie tak.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej będziesz miał okazję zapoznać się z medykiem – Kisame próbował nieco rozładować sytuację. – Przemyj to wodą, Deidara, powinno pomóc. Tyle nawet ja mogę ci powiedziec.

\- Tak, hm… - mruknął blondyn, wstając od stołu i rzucając Sasoriemu spojrzenie zbitego psa z osmalonymi rzęsami. – Jasne…- westchnął ciężko i powłócząc nogami opuścił kuchnię.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz, co słychać u Orochimaru? – zaciekawił się Hoshigaki. Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że lalkarz utrzymuje kontakt ze swoim byłym partnerem. Wzmianka o medyku tylko go w tym utwierdziła. Chodziły plotki, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu Sasori wręczył Orochimaru jakiś podarunek. W dowód szacunku, jako że - w przeciwieństwie do innych składów – byli równie potężni i stosunki mistrz-uczeń, czy też dziecko-opiekun nie wchodziły w grę. Czy możliwe, że tamtym podarkiem był właśnie medyczny ninja? Robienie upominków z ludzi było bardzo w stylu mistrza marionetek.

\- Nawet, gdybym wiedział, tobie nic do tego – odparł szybko Sasori. – Jeszcze mi brakuje, żeby twój szczeniak ze mnie zrobił posłańca nieszczęśliwej miłości.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru mówić Itachiemu – uspokoił go Kisame.

\- Zazdrosny?

\- Raczej ostrożny – sprecyzował wojownik. – Co było a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr.

Rudowłosy lalkarz obdarzył go zimnym, triumfującym uśmieszkiem.

\- Sądzisz, że on kiedykolwiek zapomni? – spytał.

\- Nie.

Mistrz marionetek oparł dłonie o stół w sposób sugerujący, że ma do powiedzenia coś ważnego.

\- Ma na imię Kabuto – rzekł wreszcie. - Jest medykiem i najlepszym szpiegiem, jakiego znam. Znalazłem go kiedyś, jak był dzieckiem i podarowałem Orochimaru. Dobrze, żeby miał kogoś zaufanego. Wiedziałem, że się przyda, a kiedy Orochimaru odszedł, tylko się w tym utwierdziłem.

\- Więc co u niego?

\- Wszystko po staremu. Ma swoją osadę, laboratorium, prowadzi eksperymenty na dzieciakach. – przez chwilę lalkarz zastanawiał się, czy ma jeszcze coś do dodania, wreszcie w jego oczach pojawił się zwycięski błysk. - Podobno ma oko na braciszka Uchihy i zamierza go porwać, kiedy nadarzy się okazja.

Kisame drgnął nieznacznie i wbił w niego pewne zastanowienia spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz, czemu ci to mówię? – spytał Sasori, najwyraźniej rozbawiony. Wstał niespiesznie i zaczął przechadzać się po kuchni, wydając z siebie charakterystyczny, suchy klekot. – Nie dlatego bynajmniej, że ci ufam, czy coś równie bzdurnego. Uważam, że jesteś poczciwym stworzeniem i że po tym, co usłyszałeś będziesz miał wątpliwości i wyrzuty sumienia – drewniane palce zatańczyły w powietrzu. – I jestem bardzo ciekaw, co zrobisz z wiedzą, którą posiadłeś. To będzie… pouczające. Nigdy nie wątp w człeka prawego i szlachetnego – zacytował. - Taki zawsze coś spieprzy. Oczywiście wszystko w imię większego dobra.

\- Poczułem nieodpartą chęć, by idąc za przykładem twojego ubóstwianego Orochimaru rozłożyć cię na części – wyznał Hoshigaki, szczerząc ostre jak brzytwa rekinie kły. Ani trochę nie podobało mu się to, czego się dowiedział. Byli przecież niedawno w Konoha, rozglądali się, nie zauważeni przez nikogo. Gdyby Orochimaru w jakikolwiek zdradził, że interesuje go Sasuke, na pewno doszłyby do nich jakieś pogłoski. Czyli na razie nic nie robił, tylko obserwował. Wciąż jeszcze była szansa by jakoś wyciągnąć dzieciaka z jego łap. Warto by powiedzieć o tym Itachiemu. W drzwiach pojawiła się drobna, ciemnowłosa postać i zmierzyła wojowników chłodnym, obojętnym spojrzeniem wilka wywołanego właśnie z lasu.

\- Hoshigaki, Sasori – lekkie skinięcie głową na powitanie, pełen gracji, choć senny krok skierowany ku szafce z herbatą. Cały Uchiha. Sasori spoglądał uważnie to na niego, to na Kisame, a wyraz burych oczu nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- Udało ci się przekonać lidera, żeby zrobił coś z tym medykiem? – zainteresował się Hoshigaki. Itachi milczał, starannie odmierzając ilość sypanych do kubka listków herbaty.

\- Zastanowi się – odparł po jakimś czasie.

\- Jak go przekonałeś? – spytał jadowicie Sasori. – Obciąganko, czy jakaś grubsza akcja?

Brunet nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Ostrożnie nalał do czajnika wody i postawił go na kuchence, po czym za pomocą szybkiego, precyzyjnego katon no jutsu zapalił ogień pod naczyniem. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru zniżać się do używania zapałek. .

\- W każdym razie coś, co i tak nie wchodzi w zakres twoich możliwości, kukiełko – zdecydował się wreszcie na uwagę pod adresem lalkarza. – Ale to urocze, że tak mi zazdrościsz.

\- Dobrze by było, gdyby pojawił się jakiś dobry, medyczny ninja – zaopiniował rudzielec, ignorując poprzednią wypowiedź. – Może byłby lepszym partnerem niż tamta blond łamaga.

\- Twoja blond łamaga wygląda uroczo z osmalonymi brwiami – orzekł Uchiha. Nie spuszczał wzroku z czajnika, mając najwyraźniej nadzieję, że woda zagotuje się szybciej od samego patrzenia. Sasori wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza złożoną w cztery kartkę papieru i odchrząknął.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Hoshigaki jest niepiśmienny, ale może ty, Uchiha, masz przy sobie ołówek, albo pióro?

\- Chcesz poćwiczyć alfabet?

\- Chcę dokończyć moje podanie o zmianę partnera.

Hoshigaki uznał, że z czystej ludzkiej życzliwości wypadałoby sprowadzić lalkarza na ziemię.

\- Sasori, od kiedy Deidara tutaj przybył, każdy z was napisał przynajmniej z pięć takich podań i żadne nie zostało uwzględnione.- zauważył. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że teraz coś się zmieni?

\- Tym razem napiszę, że gówniarz nigdy nie będzie w stanie osiągnąć poziomu do jakiego przywykłem przy pracy z poprzednim partnerem, w związku z czym nie zamierzm dłużej marnować na niego czasu. .

Itachi powoli odwrócił wzrok od stojącego na kuchni czajnika i podszedł do stołu.

\- Tylko o to chodzi? – spytał głosem, który w jego przypadku możnaby uznać za przepełniony emocjami. Z niewiadomych powodów zainteresowały go problemy lalkarza i jego partnera. Kiedy Itachi angażuje się w coś z niewiadomych powodów, wypadałoby zacząć się bać.

\- Mniej więcej – odparł spokojnie Sasori. – W pewnym momencie sądziłem, że jest choć trochę podobny do Orochimaru, ale cóż, pomyliłem się. Nie podejrzewałem nawet, że aż tak się na nim zawiodę.

\- To jest Deidara, nie Orochimaru, rozumiesz? – wyszeptał niemal błagalnie Uchiha pochylając się nad lalkarzem. – Nie możesz go na siłe upodabniać do kogoś innego.

\- Przestan się mądrzyć, Uchiha – warknął mistrz marionetek i wyciągnął rękę w ostrzegawczym geście 'nie zbliżaj się'. – Przecież o tym wiem.

Itachi odwrócił się, szukając jakiegokolwiek wsparcia.

\- No niech ktoś nim potrząśnie – rzucił, niepewnie spoglądając na Kisame. Sasori uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Co, bezradny? – spytał, nie kryjąc satysfakcji. – Nie wiesz, co zrobić?

\- Dobra – chłopak cofnął się i w obronnym geście wzniósł rękę. – To nie jest mój problem, rób co chcesz.

\- Szybko się wycofujesz, Uchiha.,

\- Po prostu nie chcę się w to mieszać.

\- Mówiłeś, że lubisz - zadrwił lalkarz. Woda na herbartę zaczęła się gotować i czajnik zagwizdał rozpaczliwie. Nikt jakoś nie kwapił się, by zgasić ogień.

\- Przeszło mi.

\- Bo co, bo tak jest łatwiej? – spytał mistrz marionetek, starając się ignorować hałas. – Bo wolisz nie widzieć? Bo nawet, jeśli wiesz, że masz rację, nie chcesz się tym dzielić?

Itachi uśmiechnął się zimno.

\- Chciałbyś – powiedział, unikając jednak wzroku lalkarza. - Popełniasz błąd próbując zastapić Deidarą Orochimaru, to wszystko.

\- Powiedział, co wiedział – parsknął rudzielec. - On nigdy nie będzie taki jak Orochimaru, jest za słaby.

\- Jest zupełnie inny – sprzeciwił się Uchiha. – To wszystko.

Replika lalkarza była szybka, agresywna i bardzo bolesna. Ostatecznie cios w policzek wymierzony drewnianą pięścią nie należy do przyjemności. W porównaniu z nim nawet bliski kontakt z pięściami Deidary można by określić jako rozluźniający masaż. Zaskoczony atakiem brunet pochylił się nad stołem, próbując zatamować krwawienie z nosa, Dłoń Kisame powędrowała ku rękojeści Samehady.

\- To nie było potrzebne – rozległ się chrapliwy głos wojownika.

\- Było – Sasori rzucił Itachiemu chłodne, obojętne spojrzenie. – Zasłużył sobie.

Kisame lekko uniósł brwi, i próbował ogarnąć wzrokiem sytuację w kuchni. Przez drzwi zaglądali nieco skonfundowany Zetsu i domagający się jego uwagi Kakuzu. Itachi jedną, rozczapierzoną dość przerażająco ręką opierał się o blat stołu. Druga dłoń, przyciśnięta mocno do nosa zabrudzona już była krwią. Metr pięćdziesiąt czystej wściekłości o imieniu Sasori patrzyło wyzywająco to na swoją ofiarę, to na jej partnera. Gwizdek od czajnika z imponującą siłą wodnej pary wyleciał w powietrze, o kilka milimetrów mijając stojących w drzwiach gapiów.

\- Niby czym? - Hoshigaki zreflektował się i za pomocą dość niedbale wykonanej wodnej techniki zgasił ogień na kuchni. Następnie wyjął z kieszeni chustkę i podał ją Itachiemu. – Tym, że ma rację?

Jasna dłoń szybko oderwała się od stołu i pochwyciła materiał, po czym brunet odwrócił się do okna. Pierwszy wstrząs minął i teraz z trudem przychodziło mu powstrzymywanie wściekłości – tym silniejszej, że całe zajście miało świadków. Cóż, w takiej sytuacji trudno utrzymać fason, nawet, jeśli jest się członkiem klanu słynącego z zachowywania kamiennej twarzy w każdej sytuacji.

\- Tak – odparł z prostotą Sasori. Ku większej frustracji Uchihy wydawał się niemal rozbawiony. Niemal. W burych oczach czaiło się coś, czego ani Itachi, ani Kisame nie potrafili zinterpretować. – Żałosne, prawda?

\- Jak cholera – wycedził przez zęby brunet, wciąż nie odwracając się od okna. Kisame nie miał odwagi wyobrażać sobie wyrazu jego twarzy. Sam głos wystarczył. Jawne, wypowiedziane syczącym, jadowitym szeptem wyzwanie. Płynna furia. Ciekawe, czy i tym razem Sasori podniesie rękawicę. – Jak cholera, kukiełko.

Kolejna awantura wisiała w powietrzu. Kakuzu porzucił próby wyegzekwowania czegokolwiek od towarzysza z uwagą zaczął śledzić przebieg wypadków.

\- A nie mówiłem…- skomentowała biała połowa twarzy Zetsu. Czarna część zdobyła się tylko na bardzo ponure mrugnięcie okiem

\- Koniec przedstawienia – zadecydował Hoshigaki. - Zmiatać stąd. Tak, ty, Pinokio też.

Nie mógł sobie darować efektownego kłapnięcia szczękami. Cóż, to była jedna z nielicznych sytuacji, gdy wzrost, siła i ogromny miecz przewieszony przez plecy stanowiły o przewadze w dyskusji. Lalkarz zmierzył go pustym, obojętnym spojrzeniem, doskonale świadom tego, że jeśli spróbuje stawić opór, zostanie grzecznie, acz stanowczo wywleczony z kuchni za kołnierz u płaszcza.

\- Jak oczy? – spytał od niechcenia Kisame, gdy zostali już sami. Itachi przełknął ślinę i lekko zacisnął palce na blacie stołu.

\- W porządku – mruknął, unikając wzroku partnera. Mężczyzna niemal siłą zmusił go, by podniósł głowę.

\- Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz kłamał – powiedział surowo. Dolna warga chłopaka drżała lekko, oczy błądziły po twarzy Kisame nie mogąc się zogniskować na jednym punkcie. Nos puchł. – Więc?

\- Czy jak powiem, że nie w porządku, przekażesz Liderowi? – spytał z pozorną lekkością Itachi. Kisame przez chwilę przyglądał mu się oniemiały, zachodząc w głowę, jak on w ogóle mógł tak pomyśleć. Ciężka ręka odgarnęła opadającą na czoło nastoletniego partnera grzywkę. Głupi dzieciak. Dumny, bystry, bezczelny, potrafiący wyprowadzić z równowagi Sasoriego. Zupełnie bezradny, po dziecinnemu naiwny, nieśmiały i zagubiony, za każdym razem, gdy ktoś był dla niego zwyczajnie i bezinteresownie miły.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – uśmiechnął się wojownik. – Chcę wiedzieć, bo to ja wykonuję z tobą misje i to mnie czekają niemiłe niespodzianki.

\- I nie będziesz próbował się mnie pozbyć?

\- Gdybym tylko miał taką intencję, już dawno byś nie żył – zapewnił go Hoshigaki. – No, mów, co się dzieje.

Itachi ostrożnie pomacał palcem opuchliznę dookoła nosa i syknął cicho, dając upust swojemu niezadowoleniu. Ledwie zdążyły się zagoić ślady po starciu z Deidarą, a już ktoś zadbał o to, by jego twarz pozostawała odpowiednio posiniaczona.

\- Nie jest w porządku – powiedział cicho. – I już nie będzie. – cisza, przerwa na zaczerpnięcie oddechu. – Tracę wzrok.

Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się do siebie. Na dobrą sprawę nie musiał nawet pytać. Widział, jak Uchiha zachowywał się podczas ostatniej podróży, domyślał się, jakim bólem było okupione tkanie kolejnych iluzji. Nawet nie próbował udawać zaskoczenia.

\- Domyślałeś się, prawda? – upewnił się brunet. Kisame tylko skinął głową. Na ułamek sekundy ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Wojownikiem wstrząsnęło ciche, błagalne „nie zostawiaj mnie" wyglądające z czarnych oczu. Dopiero teraz dobrze zrozumiał wcześniejsze zajście z Sasorim. Nie chodziło o to, czy Deidara jest podobny do Orochimaru, czy nie. W każdym razie nie tylko. Uchiha się bał, że tym razem apel Sasoriego doczeka się odzewu i Lider stworzy nowe składy. Z Kisame brunet był bezpieczny i nie musiał się obawiać donosu, ale gdyby przydzielono mu innego partnera, jego sytuacja byłaby dość nieciekawa. Powinien mu powiedzieć, że Orochimaru poluje na jego brata. Naprawdę powinien, ale patrząc na wychudzonego, przemęczonego Uchihę zwyczajnie nie miał siły.

\- Nikomu cię nie oddam – powiedział z mocą. – Nikomu.

Itachi popatrzył na niego dość nieufnie, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pójdę znowu do medyka, skoro już go mamy. – powiedział wymijająco. – Powinienem coś zrobić z tym nosem.

\- Nie przyszedłeś tu przypadkiem z zamiarem napicia się herbaty?

\- Przyszedłem. Odechciało mi się - Z charakterystyczną dla Uchihów kocią gracją przeparadował przez kuchnię, niby to przypadkiem muskając ramię Hoshigakiego dłonią. Kolejne niewypowiedziane „dziękuję" wisiało w powietrzu, nieco rozjaśniając ponure pomieszczenie.

Deidara nerwowo chodził po korytarzu, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Skaleczenia na dłoniach i nadgarstkach piekły, zwłaszcza po tym, jak próbował przemyć je wodą. Cóż, właściwie nie było sensu zgłaszać się z tym do medyka, zagoiłoby się prędzej, czy później. Nie pierwszy raz zdarzało mu się przecież stłuc lustro. Ot, nerwy. Jesienna depresja. Nie. Zatrzymał się i zapatrzył się na stojącego pod „gabinetem lekarskim" Kisame. Nie chodziło o zwykłą jesienną depresję. Po prostu nie miał już sił. Od pamiętnej kłótni z Sasorim, od spotkania z Uchihą na moście wszystko układało się jak najgorzej. Nienawidził ich wszystkich. Lalkarza, Itachiego, lidera, pozostałych członków Akatsuki, siebie. Nie potrafił już przeglądać się w lustrze bez wrażenia, że jest zwykłą szmatą. Najpierw skrzywdził Sasoriego. Tak, owszem, chciał dla niego dobrze, chciał uczynić go pięknym, ale nieświadomie go wykorzystał. Sam też dawał się wykorzystywać, bo miał nadzieję, że to jakoś zabije poczucie winy, ale było tylko coraz gorzej. I nadal nikt go nie nienawidził, nadal był dla pozostałych członków organizacji kimś zupełnie obojętnym mimo, że krzyczał, przeklinał, wysyłał wszystkich do diabła pięć razy dziennie. Nawet Sasori starał się go nie dostrzegać, udawać, że nie istnieje. Na każdym kroku podkreślał, że Orochimaru – kimkolwiek właściwie był – prześcigał Deidarę w każdej konkurencji. To bolało najbardziej. Owszem, mistrz nigdy nie był jakoś szczególnie towarzyski, ale wcześniej dostrzegał istnienie blondyna, akceptował go, nawet, jeśli słuchał jednym uchem, a wypuszczał drugim. Teraz wyraźnie chciał się go pozbyć.

\- Kurwa, co za pieprzony kretyn siedzi tam tak długo, hmm?! – wrzasnął, spoglądając z wściekłością na drzwi. Hoshigaki wyszczerzył się do niego w umiarkowanie uprzejmym uśmiechu.

\- Itachi – poinformował.

\- Uchiha – parsknął Deidara i wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie pewnego deszczowego, jesiennego wieczora. – Ten nadęty bubek, hmm?!

\- Ten nadęty bubek, który wstawił się za tobą u Sasoriego? – zasugerował Kisame.

\- Wstawił się… za mną? – powtórzył z zaskoczeniem jasnowłosy artysta. Hoshigaki nie zamierzał pozostawiać go w nieświadomości. Nie powiedział Itachiemu o bracie, wypadało więc zrobić inny dobry uczynek. Przynajmniej zmusi Deidarę do podziękowań.

\- I nawet dostał za to po nosie od twojego mistrza.

\- Pieprzysz – orzekł blondyn. – Mistrz by czegos takiego nie zrobił, nie zniżyłby się do tego, poza tym przecież on… - urwał i spuścił głowę. - Przecież jemu no… Nieważne – obruszył się widząc pełne uprzejmości, wyczekujące spojrzenie wojownika. – Nie twoja sprawa, płaszczko – parsknął. – Zaklep mi miejsce w kolejce, ja idę porozmawiać z mistrzem, hm?!

\- Proszę bardzo – wzruszył ramionami Kisame. W sumie i tak miał zamiar stać tutaj i czekać, aż medyczny ninja doprowadzi Itachiego do porządku. Mógł równie dobrze poczekać nieco dłużej. Zastanawiał się, co wyniknie z faktu, że przekazał jasnowłosemu artyście informację o dzisiejszej bójce.

Deidara tymczasem zbiegł po schodach, jak burza wpadł do pokoju lalkarza i podbiegł do jego biurka. Sasori przez dłuższą chwilę ignorował go, pracując nad jakimś najeżonym igłami elementem swojej zbroi. Widząc, że błękitnooki artysta zaadaptował do własnych potrzeb metodę Kakuzu i nie zamierza odpuścić, westchnął i odłożył trzymane w dłoniach drewno. Przybrał swoją ulubioną pozę pianisty gotowego do wykonania popisowego numeru i zwrócił oczy na nieproszonego gościa.

\- No?

\- Uderzyłeś go, hmm?! – prawie wrzasnął blondyn, przy okazji jednym nerwowym ruchem zrzucając ze stołu pojemniczek z igłami.

\- Są nasączone trucizną – powiedział obojętnie Sasori. – Uważaj, kiedy będziesz je zbierał.

\- Nic nie będę zbierał, jasne?! – Deidara coraz bardziej się nakręcał. – Najpierw się do mnie nie odzywasz i domagasz się innego partnera, a teraz nagle przypomniałeś sobie, że jestem twoim podnóżkiem, tak?! Sam sobie zbieraj te cholerne, zatrute igiełki, ja nie mam na to czasu ani ochoty!

\- No jasne, przecież ty nie umiesz naprawiać tego, co zepsułeś – uśmiechnął się ironicznie mistrz marionetek. – Ża….

\- Zamknij się! – w akcie protestu Deidara zrzucił ze stołu jeszcze kilka klocków drewna. – Nie mów tak do mnie, tyle razy powtarzałem…!

Sasori przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, coraz bardziej rozdrażniony.

\- Proszę, pozbieraj to, co zrzuciłeś, powiedz, czego ode mnie chcesz, a później bądź tak dobry i zamknij drzwi z drugiej strony. Przy okazji – nieznacznie poruszył palcami prawej dłoni. – Twoja krew brudzi mój dywan.

\- Wyganiasz mnie, tak?

\- Tak.

Deidara patrzył na niego, przez chwilę bardziej zdumiony niż wściekły. Później jednak wściekłość przeważyła i – targany emocjami – zaczął chodzić po pokoju, gestykulując zawzięcie.

\- Ja ciebie w ogóle nie łapię. Masz pretensje o niewiadomo jak starą sprawę, obrażasz się, jakbym cholera wie co ci zrobił, nie odzywasz się i udajesz, że mnie nie ma, ba, nawet chcesz mnie spławić i znaleźć innego partnera, a tu nagle dowiaduję się od Kisame, że uderzyłeś Uchihę, bo się za mną wstawił..! O co ci w ogóle chodzi, hmm?

\- Uchiha sobie zasłużył – odparł cicho lalkarz. W oczach błysnęła zimna satysfakcja.

\- Naprawdę go uderzyłeś? – zdumiał się Deidara. Sasori tylko wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Lekko – odparł obojętnie.

\- Lekko, hmm?! Przecież ty nie masz wyczucia siły!

\- Tym gorzej dla niego.

Blondynowi opadły ręce. Przez chwilę przyglądał się mistrzowi marionetek otwierając i zamykając usta, wreszcie jednak odwrócił się i wybiegł, mamrocąc coś o niestabilnych psychicznie kukłach. Sasori westchnął. Posprzątanie bałaganu, który przez pięć minut zdążył zrobić Deidara zajmie przynajmniej pół godziny.

Wizyta u medyka zajęła blondynowi nieco czasu, wciąż jednak zbyt mało, by się wyciszyć i uspokoić. Kontakt ze służbą zdrowia nie wpłynął na jego nastrój dodatnio. Był wściekły na medyka, na Sasoriego i przede wszystkim na Uchihę. Nie chciał mieć wobec niego żadnych długów wdzięczności, zwłaszcza po tym, co między nimi zaszło. Postanowił wyjaśnić tę kwestię od razu. Tak, jak się spodziewał, nieszczęsna ofiara gniewu Sasoriego siedziała w bibliotece delektując się lekturą. Z uzdrowionym już nosem nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto przeżył starcie z drewnianą pięścią. Deidara postanowił niezwłocznie przystąpić do ataku.

\- I po co się do cholery wtrącasz, co? – wycedził przez zęby pochylając się nad Uchihą. – Nie potrzebuję, żebyś z nim rozmawiał, w moim imieniu, żebyś mnie bronił… Nic od ciebie nie chcę, jasne?!

Itachi przyglądał mu się z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

\- Mógłbym przysiąc, że nie wiem, o czym mówisz – delikatnie uniósł brew.

\- Dobrze wiesz, rozmawiałeś z nim! O mnie!

\- Niby po co miałbym to robić? – spytał nieco już rozdrażniony brunet, po czym nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi po prostu wstał, odłożył książkę na stolik i wyszedł z biblioteki. Deidara przez chwilę gapił się na puste miejsce. A może… W głowie zaświtała mu dość ryzykowna myśl. Ktoś przecież musiał wiedzieć, co – oprócz drewnianego ciała – ukrywa Sasori. Uchiha sprawiał wrażenie dobrze poinformowanego w kwestii bardzo prywatnych spraw każdego z członków Akatsuki. Fakt, to pewnie tylko pozory, głupi, nic nie warty blef. Chodziło tylko o to, by zaciekawić Deidarę. Zmusić go, żeby przyszedł i zapytał wprost, żeby otwarcie przyznał, że jest naiwnym, nieświadomym niczego dzieckiem. Cóż, jeszcze miesiąc temu nawet nie przeszło mu to przez myśl, teraz jednak…pieprzyć godność osobistą, gorzej już nie będzie. Oderwał wzrok od pustego krzesła pognał za Uchihą. Brunet przechadzał się spokojnie kamiennym korytarzem, od czasu do czasu wyglądając przez okno. Zdawał się nie słyszeć szybkich, energicznych kroków jasnowłosego ninja, gdy jednak ten zbliżył się do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki, odwrócił się szybko i obdarzył go słabym, drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tak? – nieznacznie uniósł brew. Deidara zdumiony tak błyskawiczną reakcją zatrzymał się jak wryty i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przeciwnika szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, kim był Orochimaru – wykrztusił wreszcie.

Deidara wiedział, że następne spotkanie z mistrzem nie będzie łatwe, ani przyjemne. Uznał, że najlepiej złapać go w bibliotece. Tam się nie krzyczy, nie szarpie, tam najokrutniejsze prawdy wypowiada się miękkim, ściszonym głosem. W powietrzu unoszą się drobinki kurzu, a światło świecy rzuca na stojące na regałach woluminy zwodnicze, nieregularne cienie.

\- Kochałeś go, hmm? – spytał cicho, depcząc po piętach Sasoriemu. Lalkarz zajęty poszukiwaniem książek o kamieniu filozoficznym odwrócił się w jego stronę nieco zaskoczony pytaniem.

\- Kogo niby? – spytał chłodno. Nie przypominał sobie, by kochał kogokolwiek. Oprócz Deidary rzecz jasna. Blondyn przez długą chwilę błądził wzrokiem po zapełnionych książkami półkach. – No, zacząłeś, to mów – popędził go lalkarz.

\- O-Orochimaru – zająknął się chłopak. Orochimaru? Co też strzeliło do tego głupiego blond łba? – Był twoim poprzednim partnerem, hmm?

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał nieco zbyt ostro Sasori. Rzeczywiście wymienił w jego obecności to imię, nie sądził jednak, że dzieciak tak dobrze je sobie zapamięta i na dodatek przeprowadzi badania źródłowe.

\- Itachi mi powiedział – wyjaśnił jasnowłosy artysta. Wyraźnie starał się unikać wzroku partnera. Drewniana ręka zacisnęła się mocno na poranionym przez odłamki szkła nadgarstku i Deidara aż syknął z bólu. – Ała, uważaj trochę, hmm?

\- Co jeszcze ci mówił? – syknął rudzielec, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do bladej, delikatnie piegowatej twarzy.

\- Że… że on i Orochimaru byli razem, a ty byłeś zazdrosny. Że zniszczyłeś Orochimaru, doniosłeś na niego do lidera i że przez ciebie musiał uciekać z Akatsuki. – chłopak oddychał wolniej i przygryzał wargi. Wyraźnie miał coś jeszcze do dodania, tylko zbierał się na odwagę. Kilka razy otwierał usta, za każdym razem jednak coś go zatrzymywało. Sasori zaczął się niecierpliwić.

\- Mów – mocniej ścisnął zranioną rękę.

\- Powiedział mi to wczoraj w nocy, hm – odparł Deidara i w przypływie odwagi spojrzał mu w oczy. – Po tym, jak się kochaliśmy.

Mistrz marionetek spojrzał na niego z wypisanym na twarzy obrzydzeniem. Czy wtedy, latem w Krainie Chichów twarz blondyna wykrzywiał taki sam grymas? Jeśli tak, to nie można dziwić się lalkarzowi. Artysta nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak odrzucony.

\- Żałosne – uznał, po czym z całej siły odepchnął od siebie Deidarę i pewnym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę czytelni. Klekot drewna do złudzenia przypominał ostrzegawczy odgłos wydawany przez polującego węża grzechotnika. Zaalarmowany tym dźwiękiem brunet podniósł głowę, odłożył czytaną właśnie książkę na bok i w milczeniu oczekiwał na przybycie rudej apokalipsy.

\- Odczep się od niego! – parsknął Sasori, mierząc go zimnym, wyblakłym spojrzeniem. – Po prostu się odczep. To są nasze sprawy.

\- Czy ty mu w ogóle o czymkolwiek mówisz? – spytał Uchiha głosem cokolwiek zniechęconym. Teraz to on triumfował i nawet nie starał się kryć satysfakcji – Zadaje mi dużo pytań, więc na nie odpowiadałem, to wszystko.

\- Dlaczego ty mi zawsze zabierasz coś, co jest dla mnie cenne? – spytał rudzielec, spoglądając na niego z autentycznym rozżaleniem.

\- Mścisz się na wszystkich dookoła za coś, co wydarzyło się kawał czasu temu? To słodkie.

Lalkarz leniwie odgarnął opadające na oczy pasemka i przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom.

\- Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno – odparł, obrzucając rozmówcę wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie odebrałem ci Orochimaru – powiedział oschle Itachi. – Sam go sobie odebrałeś.


	12. Never say never

\- Jest zima – powiedział melancholijnie Kisame. – Jeśli pan myśli sir, że…

\- Nie chodzi o misję – uspokoił go lider. – Przynajmniej nie tylko. Co sądzicie o zespole Sasori-Deidara?

\- A czemu pan pyta, sir? - zaciekawił się ostrożnie Itachi.

\- Wpłynęła do mnie pisemna prośba o zmianę składów, w związku z czym potrzebuję opinii dwóch niezależnych świadków.

\- I padło na nas? – na twarzy Kisame malowało się przelotne rozbawienie. Sprawy przybierały coraz ciekawszy obrót, a Itachi był w roli bezstronnego świadka raczej mało przekonujący, zwłaszcza po awanturze z mistrzem marionetek. Cholerny szczeniak, cicho siedzi, ale jak co do czego, to okazuje się, że wszędzie go pełno, wszystko widział, słyszał i wie. Dlatego lider musiał go tak cenić.

\- Więc jak?

\- Dostrzegasz jakiś problem, Kisame? – spytał z drwiącym uśmiechem Uchiha i pełnym elegancji ruchem odgarnął przysłaniającą oczy grzywkę. – Ja osobiście nie mam zastrzeżeń.

Lider spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego, jakby chciał wykryć blef. Hoshigaki nabrał paranoicznej pewności, że przełożony dobrze wie, że oni wiedzą, że on wie o spięciach na linii artysta-lalkarz. Przecież to Akatsuki, tutaj jakimś sposobem wszyscy wiedzą o wszystkim, tylko nikt się nie przyznaje.

\- Nie – powiedział szybko, błagając, żeby lider przestał wpatrywać się w niego tak intensywnie.

\- Świetnie – mruknął dowódca, przeglądając leżące na biurku dokumenty – któryś z nich na pewno był osławionym już podaniem Sasoriego. – Mimo to jednak jestem zmuszony na jakiś czas ich od siebie odseparować. Uchiha, wyruszysz jutro na misję z Sasorim. Hoshigaki, jesteś sumiennym pracownikiem, doceniam twoje zwyczaje. Możesz zostać w bazie, pod warunkiem, że będziesz trenować Deidarę.

Itachi przyjął sensację nie zdejmując ani na chwilę maski kamiennego spokoju. Skinął tylko głową, posłał przełożonemu mały, uprzejmy uśmiech, po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Sir – odezwał się niepewnie Kisame, nie kwapiąc się, by opuścić gabinet. - Jest pan pewien, że wysyłanie Sasoriego i Itachiego razem na misję to dobry pomysł?

\- Kwestionujesz moje decyzje, Hoshigaki? – zainteresował się ze zwykłą, służbową uprzejmością lider Akatsuki. Tak, zwykła, służbowa uprzejmość. Nic tak dobrze nie sprawdza się w sianiu paniki wśród podwładnych.

\- Skądże. Ja po prostu tylko…

\- Jesteś zazdrosny o Uchihę?

\- Gdzież tam – wojownik zaprzeczył jeszcze energiczniej niż poprzednio.

\- Więc w czym problem?

\- Oni się pozabijają, sir - odparł zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami Hoshigaki. Lider uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- O nie, nie pozabijają się – powiedział, układając dłonie w piramidkę. – Jestem pewien, że razem stworzą zupełnie nową jakość.

\- Ale…

\- Jeśli się wie, czego inni naprawdę, ale tak naprawdę pragną, można nimi pokierować. Zaufaj mi, Hoshigaki, dadzą sobie radę. A teraz, odmeldować się. I proszę, jeśli wpadniesz gdzieś na Sasoriego, przekaż mu, że ma tutaj przyjść i zapoznać się ze szczegółami misji.

Kisame zerwał się z miejsca, przewracając przy okazji krzesło. Odchrząknął, ustawił mebel na miejscu, po czym niby większy i bardziej niezgrabny cień podążył śladem Uchihy.

\- Dziwne – mruknął zatrzymując się przy oknie i bez zbytniego entuzjazmu wyglądając na zewnątrz. Zima była tak samo mokra, szara i ponura, jak poprzedzająca ją jesień. Żadnych zawiei i zamieci, żadnego iskrzącego się na okiennych parapetach białego puchu. Śnieg pokrywał ziemię w charakterze brudnego, rozmokłego błota i każdy, kto choć na chwilę opuszczał budynek, tonął w tym błocie aż po kostki. Wszystko jakieś takie rozmokłe, zgniłe, trudne do zniesienia…Jakby pogoda odzwierciedlała dekadenckie nastroje Deidary.

\- Co dziwne? – zainteresował się doskonale niezobowiązująco Itachi. Hoshigaki spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, ale…skoro dzieciak zachował się przed obliczem Lidera tak, nie inaczej, skoro wcześniej nawet dał się pobić i nie oddał, to może jednak dobro Sasoriego i Deidary leży mu na hm… ostrożnie z używaniem słowa „serce" w tym konkretnym przypadku, ale może leży mu na przykład na wątrobie? I może mógłby skutecznie w tej materii zadziałać? Bez względu na to, jaka właściwie była jego motywacja, miał większy wpływ na współpracowników niż on, Kisame.

\- Dziwne, że dopiero teraz Lider zajął się tą sprawą, skoro wcześniej domagali się zmiany składu średnio dwa razy w tygodniu – wypalił - On nie jest głupi, Itachi – dodał po chwili, uważniej wpatrując się w młodszego partnera. – Wprawdzie to nie ja włażę mu do łóżka…

\- Nie włażę mu do łóżka – padło obojętne, wypowiedziane zupełnie płaskim tonem zaprzeczenie.

\- …Ale znam go dość długo i wiem, że potrafi odróżnić zwykłe spięcia od poważnych kłopotów. Skoro pytał nas o zdanie i wykopał cię na misję razem z Sasorim, to naprawdę zaszło między nimi coś niedobrego.

\- Czyżby? - spytał dość oschle brunet. - Wpadłbym na to i bez twojej sugestii, że jestem dziwką lidera.

\- Ale nie wpadłeś

\- Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie umiem pilnować własnego nosa, Hoshigaki.

\- Jasne - pożółkłe, rekinie zęby wyszczerzyły się w ironicznym uśmieszku. Zdolność do pilnowania własnego nosa była całkiem nową, jeszcze do końca nie wypróbowaną i mało wiarygodną umiejętnością Uchihy. Oznaczała nie tyle takt i towarzyską ogładę, co raczej kategoryczne i nie uznające wyjątków „nie widzę zła, nie słyszę zła, o złym nie mówię". Zresztą – Kisame jakoś nie chciało się wierzyć w nowo przyjętą ideologię partnera. Szpieg lidera, który w nic się nie wtrąca? Dość nieprawdopodobne.

Sasoriego spotkał dokładnie w połowie schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro. Przez chwilę bezskutecznie próbowali się wyminąć, mistrz marionetek stanowił jednak całkiem niezłą naturalną przeszkodę. Widząc, ze Hoshigaki zaczyna rozważać wycofanie się i przeczekanie, aż przeszkoda sobie pójdzie, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Niewątpliwie wiedział już o perspektywie wspólnej misji z Itachim i nie wydawał się tym pomysłem szczególnie zachwycony. Drewniane palce zatańczyły w powietrzu, poruszając wyobrażoną marionetkę.

\- Czy mógłbyś uświadomić swojemu szczeniakowi, że tym razem nie ma do czynienia z przerośniętą płaszczką o mózgu wielkości rodzynka? – rozległa się cicha, ociekająca jadem sugestia. – Jeden głupi numer i odeślę go do ciebie w pudełku do zapałek.

\- Jeden włos z głowy Uchihy i sam skończysz jako pudełko wykałaczek – odparował zręcznie Kisame. – Więc dobrze ci radzę, Sasori, zachowuj się.

\- Tylko jeśli twój bachor będzie się do mnie odnosił z należytym szacunkiem.

\- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć.

Sasori popatrzył się na niego z rezygnacją.

\- I mówi mi to osoba traktowana jak duży pies obronny – powiedział, wydając z siebie udawane westchnienie. – Żałosne.

\- Lider na ciebie czeka – poinformował Kisame i rozejrzał się, mając nadzieję, że Itachi nie spaceruje już po korytarzu przed gabinetem. Tego Sasori nie mógłby pozostawić bez komentarza i z pewnością skończyłoby się kolejną awanturą. Szkoda, że milczący rozejm między tą dwójką dobiegł końca. I może… Hoshigaki doszedł do wniosku, że wspólna misja wcale nie jest tak absurdalnym pomysłem na jaki wygląda. Bez względu na to, czy się pozabijają, czy dojdą do porozumienia, perspektywa przywrócenia świętego spokoju w Akatsuki była kusząca.

\- Napijesz się czegoś, Sasori? – spytał lider, gestem zapraszając lalkarza by usiadł. Mężczyzna zmierzył zwierzchnika całkowicie pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniem po czym odmownie pokręcił głową. – Wolne żarty – dowódca teatralnym gestem przyłożył dłoń do skroni. - Jestem najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, rządzę najgroźniejszą organizacją przestępczą zrzeszającą najsilniejszych wojowników i nie mam z kim wypić filiżanki herbaty.

\- Żałosne – skwitował mistrz marionetek, narażając się na dość ostre spojrzenie. Niewzruszony zajął wyznaczone miejsce przy biurku.

\- I za to właśnie cię lubię, Sasori – lider przestał straszyć wzrokiem. Leniwie przeciągnął się na swoim fotelu, sięgając rękami daleko za plecy. – Bezkompromisowy, brutalny, nietaktowny. Zero dyplomacji. A dyplomata, tak nawiasem mówiąc to ktoś, kto potrafi powiedzieć ci, abyś poszedł do diabła w ten sposób, że poczujesz narastające podniecenie na myśl o zbliżającej się podróży.

\- Do rzeczy – zasugerował rudzielec, wysłuchując służbowej pochwały bez zbytniego entuzjazmu. Gierki słowne, umyślne odbieganie od tematu i narzekanie na wszystkich były częścią standardowego repertuaru lidera. Nic, co by świadczyło o podejrzewanych przez lalkarza zaburzeniach osobowości. Ale przecież wysłał go z Uchihą na wspólną misję. Wiedząc o wszystkim, co się ostatnio działo w Akatsuki, widząc niecne postępki tego bachora z piekła rodem zdecydował się wysłać go w świat z osobą, którą najbardziej owe postępki dotknęły. Szaleństwo. – Co to za misja?

\- Cóż – dowódca najgroźniejszej organizacji przestępczej spojrzał na niego z namysłem. – Jaki wiesz morale w naszej organizacji nie jest ostatnio najlepsze.

\- Bez urazy, ale z taką pogadanką powinien pan raczej udać się do Uchihy.

\- Morale naszej organizacji nie jest ostatnio najlepsze – ciągnął lider. – W związku z czym uznałem, że aby nieco je podnieść należy wprowadzić kilka dość istotnych zmian. Zmiany wzmagają kreatywność, wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Nie – przyznał Sasori. Jeśli chodzi o zmiany miał jak najgorsze doświadczenia. Poczynając od Uchihy, na Deidarze kończąc.  
\- Nie, sir – zasugerował zwierzchnik. Zwykle, przynajmniej w stosunku do Sasoriego nie upierał się przy oficjalnej nomenklaturze, pracowali ze sobą praktycznie od początku. Dobrze wiedział, że w tym konkretnym przypadku próby zastraszenia, szantażu i powoływanie się na autorytet dowódcy są bezowocne. Pozorna szczerość, życzliwość, cierpliwość i łagodność – oto sposoby, by dotrzeć do zamkniętego w sobie, bezkompromisowego lalkarza. Oczywiście „pozorna" było w tym przypadku słowem kluczowym. Czasami pomagała też duża dawka biurokracji, w której rudzielec najwyraźniej się lubował.

\- Nie musi pan zwracać się do mnie „sir" – wzruszył ramionami niepokorny poddany. Lider tylko westchnął i ponuro pokiwał głową.

\- Jak już mówiłem, zmiany wzmagają kreatywność i poszerzają horyzonty myślowe. Przyznaję, pomysł z najemnym medykiem nie był zbyt dobry, ale pracuję nad tym i poszukuję osoby, która mogłaby nie tylko leczyć, ale też wykonywać misje. Mam już nawet jednego kandydata. Nie jest to co prawda medyczny ninja, ale, bądź co bądź…to pokrewna specjalizacja.

\- Zaczynam się niepokoić – przyznał Sasori. Nawet nie chciał zgadywać, jaka specjalizacja jest zdaniem lidera zbliżona do medycyny. Ostatnie decyzje dobitnie świadczyły o tym, że umysł przywódcy Akatsuki nie działa prawidłowo – a w każdym razie chodzi sobie dość dziwnymi i nieuczęszczanymi ścieżkami.

\- Nie ma czym. W każdym razie – podjęcie nowego wątku najwyraźniej wprowadziło lidera w dobry nastrój. Niewątpliwie był bardzo dumny ze swego pomysłu – Uznałem też, że najwyższy czas się przeprowadzić.

Drewniana szczęka opadła nieco i przez chwilę lalkarz toczył ciężką walkę by zapanować nad niezbyt inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy. Przeprowadzka? Teraz?! Przecież w bazie Akatsuki mieszkali niemal od początku istnienia organizacji. No dobrze, była wcześniej jakaś jaskinia z zaimprowizowanymi pomieszczeniami sypialnymi, ale to niemal prehistoria. Do bazy zdążyli się przyzwyczaić, na swój sposób stała się domem. Były skrzypiące schody, nieużywane już laboratorium w piwnicach, ogromna biblioteka, kuchnia, kamieniołomy Deidary… I mieli to wszystko tak po prostu zostawić? Nie wspominając już o tym, że samo przenoszenie tych wszystkich gratów z jednego miejsca na drugie będzie męczarnią.

\- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Sasori – odezwał się nieco łagodniej lider. – Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym, ale nasza organizacja wkracza na zupełnie nowy etap. Zmierzamy do jasno określonego celu, opracowałem już dokładne wytyczne, jak ten cel osiągnąć. Misje będą trudniejsze, a ich efekty bardziej widoczne. Oczy świata zwrócą się na nas a nie ukrywajmy, że na ten moment każdy tajny agent wie, gdzie mamy siedzibę. Przenosimy się po pierwsze ze względów bezpieczeństwa, po drugie ze względów ekonomicznych. Nie potrzebujemy aż tak dużego lokalu, nie potrzebujemy ogromnego ogrodu, ani laboratorium.

\- Nie potrzebujemy już pozorów mroku? – upewnił się Sasori, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo drwił sobie kiedyś z pseudo-gotyckiej budowli.

\- Nie potrzebujemy - uśmiech zwierzchnika można by uznać za pocieszający. Rzecz jasna tylko w przypadku, gdyby lalkarz rzeczywiście był zmartwiony, a nie tylko zaskoczony wiadomością. – Przykro mi, Sasori, ja też lubię ten gabinet.

Lalkarz już od dłuższego czasu miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że lider wypracował system postępowania z jego skromną osobą. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego ten system zakładał, że mistrz marionetek jest małym dzieckiem, któremu wszystko trzeba spokojnie, cierpliwie i po ojcowsku tłumaczyć. I dlaczego właściwie jemu się to podoba do tego stopnia, że akceptuje najdziksze zachcianki dowódcy bez mrugnięcia okiem?

\- Więc gdzie teraz będziemy mieszkać? – spytał z rezygnacją w głosie.

\- Właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą pomówić – rozpogodził się jeszcze bardziej lider. – Jest bardzo ładny budynek, tuż przy granicy Piasku, tam, gdzie kończy się pustynia i zaczyna las. Właściwie niezamieszkały, jeszcze nie w ruinie, słowem: idealny jak na nasze potrzeby.

\- Tylko, że? – przeszedł do sedna lalkarz. Wiadomo, że oprócz „prawie niezamieszkały" i „jeszcze nie w ruinie" musi być jeszcze jakieś „tylko że". W przeciwnym razie Sasori nie gryzłby się teraz z perspektywą współpracy z Uchihą.

\- Tylko, że wedle moich ustaleń ów budynek jest nawiedzony – najwyraźniej ten fakt wcale nie wpływał na zmniejszenie entuzjazmu lidera. – Jakiś niewielki i niegroźny demon. Udacie się tam, sprawdzicie, jak się sprawy mają i wyprosicie intruza.

\- Dlaczego my? – padło zupełnie standardowe przy przydziale misji pytanie. – Precyzując: dlaczego ja i Uchiha?

\- Bo liczę, że dzięki temu się zintegrujecie i przestaniecie zakłócać porządek – oświadczył lider. – Poza tym Hoshigaki ma zimą okres ochronny, a mam tutaj twoje podanie wyraźnie dające do zrozumienia, że z Deidarą nie chcesz pracować.

\- Zetsu? – wyraził nadzieję Sasori. – Kakuzu? Ktokolwiek?

Lider tylko westchnął i przecząco pokręcił głową.

\- Uwierz, robię to dla twojego dobra – zapewnił. - Wszystko będzie, jak być powinno, tak już jest urządzony świat.

\- Innymi słowy względu na to, czy się nawzajem pozabijamy, czy nie, panu będzie to na rękę? – przetłumaczył na zrozumiały dla siebie język Sasori. Skwapliwe skinięcie głowy zapewniło go, że tłumaczenie było jak najbardziej poprawne. – Proszę mnie asygnować na lidera zespołu – zadecydował.

\- Cóż, kwestię przywództwa zwykle rozstrzygają sami zainteresowani – przypomniał z dziwnym uśmieszkiem zwierzchnik. – Nie będę się w to wtrącał, jeśli pozwolisz.

\- Nie przyjmę tej misji ze świadomością, że Uchiha będzie podważał moje decyzje.

\- Jestem pewien, że jakoś dojdziecie do porozumienia. – tym razem uśmiech był w przerażającym stopniu życzliwy i zachęcający do twórczej dyskusji. – I że znajdziesz sposób, żeby rozładować nagromadzone między wami negatywne emocje inaczej niż przy pomocy brutalnej siły pięści.

\- Co to ma być? – spytał nieufnie Itachi, przyglądając się rozstawionej na bibliotecznym stoliku szachownicy. W myślach pogratulował sobie, że powstrzymał się od cisnących się na usta przekleństw. Pozory, przede wszystkim pozory. Sasori zmierzył go spojrzeniem wyblakłych, burych oczu.

\- Seans nienawiści – powiedział, ustawiając na planszy kolejne figury. – Jutro wyruszamy razem na misję, ze względu na jej powodzenie chcę choć częściowo rozładować nagromadzone między nami negatywne emocje. Żałosne – dodał po chwili z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Twój pomysł, czy lidera? – nie mógł się oprzeć Itachi. Lalkarz prychnął.

\- Wyglądam na kogoś, kto czytuje do poduszki poradniki o niwelowaniu stresu u pracowników? Siadaj – rzucił ostro i Itachi posłusznie usiadł po przeciwnej stronie szachownicy. – Białe, czy czarne?

\- Które zaczynają?

\- Białe

\- W takim razie chcę czarne – zadecydował z czystej przekory Uchiha. Przez cały czas walczył ze sobą, niepewny, czy w pierwszej kolejności powinien się zirytować, czy dostać ataku śmiechu. Jutro czekała go wspólna misja z Sasorim. Tym Sasorim, który był tak dobry w subtelnej sztuce manipulacji, jak on, z tym samym, który odmówił pomocy w ratowaniu Orochimaru, tym, który obiecał zabić a później zmienił zdanie obserwując, jak Itachi coraz bardziej zatraca siebie i napawając się jego agonią. Tym, którego Uchiha nie miał nawet siły nienawidzić zwłaszcza, że ostatnio sam zaszedł mu za skórę. A teraz ten upokorzony i sponiewierany mistrz marionetek wyzywa go na szachowy pojedynek by rozładować nagromadzone napięcie. Absurd. Absurd na absurdzie absurdem poganiany.

\- Ad victoriam, Uchiha – mruknął lalkarz, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. Itachi spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony. – To oznacza tyle co „do zwycięstwa" – wyjaśnił nieco zniecierpliwiony rudzielec. – i jest w niektórych kręgach używane w zastępstwie oklepanego „powodzenia", zapewne dlatego, że ładniej brzmi. Doprawdy, sądziłem, że wywodzisz się z rodziny z tradycjami.

Itachi skrzywił się nieznacznie na wzmiankę o rodzinie. Uznał, że kultywowana przez lalkarza tradycja jest zwyczajnie bzdurna, nie miał jednak zamiaru wchodzić w dyskusję na tak błahe tematy. Nierozegrana partia szachów czekała.

\- W takim razie ad victoriam, kukiełko – westchnął i zamarł, oczekując na pierwszy ruch przeciwnika.

Mistrz marionetek i tkacz iluzji. Pełne dumy, pięknie brzmiące tytuły. Ci dwaj od początku nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Nie mogli. Byli do siebie zbyt podobni. Manipulacja, absolutna kontrola nad otoczeniem. Możliwość wymuszenia każdego, nawet najbardziej bolesnego słowa, najbardziej lekceważącego drgnięcia powieki. Władza absolutna, choć bezpiecznie ukryta w cieniu, nigdy nie wysuwająca się na pierwszy plan. Tyle możliwości, ogromne predyspozycje. Zmarnowany potencjał. Przecież obaj byli kompletnie ślepi i nieczuli. Dwa pozbawione emocji, oddalone od życia potwory. Owszem, żyli egzystowali, tylko co z tego? Jeden nie potrafił dostrzec wyciągniętej w jego kierunku pomocnej dłoni, drugi nie był w stanie poczuć jej dotyku. Pozostało tylko sobą pogardzać, nie dostrzegać istnienia przeciwnika, lub kwitować je wyniosłym milczeniem. Nie dać się sprowokować. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w Akatsuki jest o jednego speca od manipulacji za dużo. Wszyscy czuli głęboko pod skórą wyładowania magnetyczne, do których dochodziło, gdy dwa identyczne bieguny zbytnio się do siebie zbliżyły. Walka była długa, niespieszna, dyskretna. Rozpoczęta już dawno temu, już przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Cios za cios, rana, za ranę. Żaden z walczących nie był w stanie utrzymać się na zwycięskiej pozycji wystarczająco długo, a każdy mały triumf okupiony był zupełnie niewspółmierną stratą. Zastanawiano się, do czego dojdzie, gdy wreszcie się spotkają, kiedy będą sami i nic nie powstrzyma ich od rzucenia się sobie do gardeł. Ostateczny pojedynek. Nie ukrywajmy, sami też byli trochę ciekawi. Wielokrotnie zastanawiali się, jak skończy się to starcie. Ktoś okaże się silniejszy? Obaj zatracą się w walce i wypalą? Nie będzie czego zbierać?

Fizyka jest nieubłagalna. Nieważne jak bardzo staralibyśmy się zbliżyć do siebie identyczne bieguny magnesu, one i tak znajdą sposób, by się od siebie odsunąć. Zero kontaktu, żadnej konfrontacji. Żadnej – oczekiwanej przecież – nienawiści. Po prostu standardowa dla członków Akatsuki obojętność, może nieco bardziej podszyta szacunkiem dla równie silnego przeciwnika.

\- Remis – stwierdził prawie z rozbawieniem Uchiha i nieco wygodniej rozsiadł się na krzesełku. Zimowe niebo za oknem zaczynało już szarzeć. Na grze w szachy spędzili całą noc, nie rozstrzygnąwszy żadnej partii. – Warto dodać, iż po raz dziesiąty z rzędu. Jakieś refleksje?

Sasori uniósł oparte na stole drewniane dłonie i przyjrzał im się, na twarzy pojawił się jakby błysk zdumienia. Jakby nie wierzył, że rzeczywiście należą do niego.

\- Ty znasz moje chwyty, ja znam twoje – powiedział ze znużeniem. – Marnujemy czas.

-Wiem – skinął głową Itachi. – Więc jak? Seansu nienawiści ciąg dalszy?

-Wystarczy już – zadecydował lalkarz, zdejmując z szachownicy swoje figury. Wydawał się nieprawdopodobnie znużony. - Ruszajmy, skoro musimy.

\- Nie wyjaśniłeś mi jeszcze, na czym tak właściwie polega nasza misja – zauważył dość chłodno Uchiha. Całonocna gra w szachy porządnie go zmęczyła, nie dość jednak, by przestał racjonalnie myśleć.

\- Oględnie mówiąc szef robi z nas egzorcystów – mruknął mistrz marionetek. Nie był zbyt zachwycony ani pomysłem przeprowadzki, ani współpracą z człowiekiem, którego mimo wszystkich doznanych krzywd nie potrafił nawet nienawidzić. Idea odgrywania niewdzięcznej roli pogromcy duchów także nie przypadła mu do gustu. Cale szczęście, że do granic Piasku było dość blisko. Ostatecznie dwa dni w towarzystwie Uchihy jakoś da się znieść. – Masz dwie godziny, żeby przygotować się do drogi. Im szybciej wyruszymy, tym prędzej będę miał cię z głowy.

Tym razem Sasori nie miał powodów, by przebierać się w swoją bojową marionetkę, co spowodowało, że Itachi nie miał żadnych powodów, by z niego drwić. Nie miał zresztą ochoty. Podróż zaczęła się dobrze znanym, bezpiecznym milczeniem. Wczorajszy sens nienawiści z którego jedyną konkluzją było to, że nienawiści zdecydowanie brakuje jednak na coś się przydał. Byli zupełnie wyzuci z energii, nieco oszołomieni efektami eksperymentu i niepewni, co z tymi efektami zrobić. Zwyczajnie nie mieli sił by skakać sobie do gardeł. Dopiero wieczorem Itachi zatrzymał się na skraju niewielkiego sosnowego zagajnika milcząco sugerując, że tutaj spędzą noc. Sasori ze zgryźliwą ciekawością obserwował, jak chłopak wyjmuje ze swojego plecaka końską derkę i kilka koców i rozkłada je pod jedną z sosenek. Z jeszcze większą ciekawością stwierdził, że dzieciak ma zamiar tak spać, zupełnie pomijając kwestię ogniska. Nieco uniósł brwi do góry.

\- Tak? – Itachi wbił w niego czarne, puste oczy.

\- Rozumiem, że zamierzasz tutaj zamarznąć? – nie wytrzymał Sasori. Uchiha zrobił dość dziwną minę. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przyznawać się do tego, że czymś tak przyziemnym jak ognisko zwykle zajmował się Kisame i on nie za bardzo ma pojęcie, jak się do tego zabrać. Najwyraźniej jednak Sasori domyślił się, w czym problem, bo wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Z pełnym irytacji westchnieniem pochylił się i zaczął rozglądać się za jakimiś suchymi gałązkami. – Jesteś żałosny – orzekł, układając z zebranego drewna prowizoryczny stos. – Użyj tej swojej sztuczki i błagam, staraj się niczego nie podpalić.

\- Jak tak na ciebie patrzę to zastanawiam się, czemu ty tego Deidary jeszcze nie wziąłeś na sznurki, kukiełko – mruknął Itachi skrzywił się, gdy nieco rozmokłego śniegu spadło mu za kołnierz płaszcza. Podpalił przygotowane gałęzie na szczęście nie podpalając przy tym mistrza marionetek, po czym gestem zaprosił go na zaimprowizowane siedzisko. – Może wtedy nie właziłby innym do łóżka?

\- Uważaj, żebym nie wziął na sznurki ciebie – odciął się lalkarz. Zdecydowanie wolał pozostać w pozycji stojącej. Jeśli chodzi o wygodę, to i tak nie robiło mu to żadnej różnicy, a możliwość patrzenia na towarzysza z góry - bezcenna. – I tak już jesteś prawie jak lalka.

Uchiha puścił mimo uszu ostatnią uwagę i zapatrzył się na nowego partnera z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Zakładając czysto hipotetycznie – zaczął głośno myśleć. – Gdybym wyraził na to zgodę, potrafiłbyś użyć mnie jako bojowej marionetki?

Lalkarz zamyślił się głęboko. Wchodzenie w jakiekolwiek teoretyczne rozważania z Itachim było dość ryzykowne, zwłaszcza, jeśli sprawa dotyczyła marionetek. Z historii z Orochimaru dobrze pamiętał, że Uchiha i marionetki to nie jest zbyt szczęśliwe połączenie. Mimo wszystko był jednak lalkarzem i gdy ktoś pytał go o techniczne aspekty jego pracy, trudno mu było powstrzymać się od udzielenia wyczerpującej odpowiedzi. Pospolite i niegroźne dla społeczeństwa zboczenie zawodowe

\- Istnieje taka technika – przyznał. – Moja czakra łączy się z czakrą drugiej osoby przez charakterystyczne punkty na jej ciele. Jestem wtedy w stanie całkowicie kontrolować ciało delikwenta oraz sposób, w jaki zużywa swoją energię.

\- To dotyczy także technik opierających się na iluzji? – dopytywał się zupełnie niewinnie Itachi.

\- Coś ty taki ciekawski, Uchiha? – zaniepokoił się rudzielec. Aż za dobrze widział, że świeżo przydzielony mu partner coś kombinuje. Brunet usadowił się wygodniej pod swoją sosenką i zmierzył towarzysza całkiem inteligentnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy wypracować jakąś wspólną strategię? – zasugerował. Sasori drgnął nieznacznie. Fakt, dzieciak dobrze myśli. Jeszcze gdy pracował z Orochimaru oprócz podstawowego „ty idziesz w prawo, ja w lewo i zabijamy, kogo popadnie" mieli wiele awaryjnych sztuczek opierających się w głównej mierze na kombinacji ich najbardziej nieprzyjemnych dla wroga technik. Wziąwszy pod swoje skrzydła Deidarę też starał się udowodnić mu, że efektowne wybuchy i sterowanie z ukrycia za pomocą marionetek da się jakoś połączyć. Nie osiągnęli na tym polu zbyt wielu sukcesów, ale nawet ten skromny repertuar wystarczał, by skutecznie zbić z tropu przeciwników. Itachi i Kisame niewątpliwie – znając inteligencję i wyobraźnię bruneta - też mieli na podorędziu kilka tricków.

\- Odnośnie twojego poprzedniego pytania – lalkarz zmarszczył brwi. – Nie byłbym w stanie kontrolować twojego sharingana, więc gdybym chciał robić z ciebie żywą marionetkę, opierałbym się głównie na zręczności, wytrzymałości i sile fizycznej. Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – czysto hipotetycznie.

\- Idę na to – powiedział cicho Itachi, najwyraźniej bardzo czymś uradowany. – I chcę tego spróbować kiedy będzie okazja.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że lalkarz ma nad swoją marionetką absolutną władzę? – spytał dość złowieszczo Sasori. – Naprawdę jesteś w stanie zaufać mi na tyle? Ostatecznie…wypadki przy pracy się zdarzają, prawda?

\- Nie ufam ci za grosz – odparł spokojnie Uchiha. – Ale wiem, że mnie nie zabijesz, bo żywy jestem dla ciebie zabawniejszy. A nawet, jeśli zabijesz, i tak nie zrobi mi to różnicy.

Potencjalna siedziba Akatsuki była zdecydowanie mniejsza od dotychczasowej bazy. O ile tamta z daleka przypominała niewielki, gotycki zameczek, „nawiedzona" posesja w najlepszym przypadku mogła uchodzić za myśliwski dworek. Dworek, dodajmy, całkiem gustowny i sprawiający przyjemne, gościnne wrażenie. Żadnych ozdobnych wieżyczek, łukowatych okien, żelaznej bramy, ani innych pozorów mroku. W szarym, wieczornym świetle wyglądał niemal zapraszająco, pomimo ziejących chłodem i pustką okien. Skromny, drewniany budynek liczył sobie na oko dwa piętra, z niewielką nadzieją na strych i piwnicę. Brakowało ogrodu – trudno zresztą o ogród na granicy pustyni i jałowego, sosnowego lasu – ale na szczęście odpadała też konieczność uciążliwej wspinaczki pod górę, gdyż teren dookoła był całkowicie płaski.

\- Stylowo – orzekł Sasori.

\- Mało efektownie – sprzeciwił się Itachi.

\- Duże wykorzystanie ekologicznych materiałów. I ładne wykończenie drewna – lalkarza wyraźnie zafascynowały ozdabiające ganek kolumny.

\- Niski standard- Uchiha nie zamierzał ukrywać sceptycznego nastawienia do nowego domu. Kolumny nie podobały mu się ani trochę, a poza tym nawet, gdyby zgadzał się z partnerem, nie wyraziłby tego na głos. Brak nienawiści nie oznacza ugodowego nastawienia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest tak beznadziejnie, że nawet jawna przekora i negacja każdej opinii nie jest w stanie pogorszyć sytuacji.

\- Przytulnie – uznał mistrz marionetek otwierając drzwi i wsadzając rudą głowę do środka.

\- Ciasno – wyraził przypuszczenie Uchiha, depcząc mu po piętach. Niewielki korytarzyk ozdobiony był głowami upolowanych przez poprzedniego właściciela zwierząt. Kolekcja trofeów obejmowała zarówno typowe dla lasów iglastych jelenie i dziki, jak i trudne do zidentyfikowania pustynne zwierzęta. - Co to jest? – spytał nieufnie Itachi, zatrzymując się przed pyszczkiem niewielkiego i dość sympatycznie wyglądającego zwierzątka o wielkich uszach i płowej sierści.

\- Vulpes zerda – zawyrokował lalkarz, i nieco przekrzywił głowę przyglądając się eksponatowi. – Fenek – dodał, na użytek towarzysza. – Potocznie zwany lisem pustyni. O, a tutaj – przeszedł nieco do przodu i zatrzymał się przed niewielkim wypchanym w całości zwierzątkiem – mamy piękny okaz Mustela nivalis

\- Słucham? – Uchiha zmierzył go nieufnym spojrzeniem. Jakkolwiek wyglądała mustela nivialis, jakoś nie miał ochoty oglądać tego konkretnego okazu już przez sam fakt, że Sasori się nim zachwycał.

\- Łasica, Uchiha – poinformował go z dziką satysfakcją lalkarz. – Wypchana łasica. Już lubię to miejsce – zawyrokował, otwierając drzwi, które – jak się okazało – prowadziły do salonu. Brew Itachiego drgnęła nieznacznie. Pierwszy raz widział mistrza marionetek w tak wybornym, ba, wręcz żartobliwym nastroju i bardzo szybko zdecydował, że nie chce tego doświadczać nigdy więcej.

Salon był przestronnym, kwadratowym pomieszczeniem. W tym momencie przypominał raczej składowisko nieużywanych mebli niż przyjemny zakątek, w którym można czytać książki przy kominku, ale przecież to wszystko jeszcze da się urządzić. Połowę jednej ze ścian zajmował wykładany kafelkami kominek, w rogu rysowały się kontury imponującego, stojącego zegara, a w oknach wisiały ciemnoczerwone, aksamitne zasłony. Staroświeckie umeblowanie przypominało nieco dotychczasową siedzibę Akatsuki. Nie było na szczęście tapet w wyblakłe, kwiatowe wzory. Wyłożone boazerią ściany robiły całkiem przyjemne wrażenie. I ta skóra dzika leżąca pod kominkiem…

-Przypomniała mi się opowieść o duchu w kącie – powiedział cicho Uchiha, kontemplując wystrój wnętrz. Meble z ciemnego drewna pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Okno otworzyło się nagle, przynosząc ze sobą powiew chłodu. Zasłony z ciężkiego aksamitu zatańczyły w przeciągu, rzucając na ściany niespokojne cienie.

\- Co, znowu trzy dni szczęścia, siedem lat rozłąki i samobójstwo pod kwitnącą wiśnią? – wymamrotał z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem niż dotychczas Sasori. Optymistyczne i pouczające opowiastki Itachiego były ostatnia rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę.

\- Była sobie kiedyś para kochanków – odparł brunet, nieco przymykając oczy. Głos zniżył się do tajemniczego, bajkowego szeptu, bardzo ładnie korespondującego z atmosferą myśliwskiego dworku. – Uczucie, które ich łączyło było silne, i cóż z tego, skoro jeden z nich zupełnie wbrew własnej woli musiał odejść? Skłamał, powiedział, że nie kocha, po czym udał się na wojnę, na której oczywiście zginął. Jego duch został jednak przy ukochanej osobie, a że ta osoba zraniona rozstaniem nie chciała o nim myśleć i wolała wyrzucić nieszczęśnika z pamięci, duch pozostał niedostrzeżony. Jakie to musiało być bolesne: był tak blisko, widział obiekt swoich uczuć w każdym momencie życia, widział, jak ta osoba zakochuje się w kimś innym i jest szczęśliwa. Widział, jak zostaje samotna i cierpi i nie mógł nawet powiedzieć „jestem z tobą, nigdy cię nie zostawię". Był duchem w kącie, którego nikt nie dostrzega, był chłodem, który przychodzi niespodziewanie i mrozi do szpiku kości, był szpilkami i igłami wbijającymi się w palce, był wrzuconym do szuflady listem, ale to wciąż zbyt mało.

\- Dość wygórowana cena za białe kłamstwo – zawyrokował Sasori. W opowieści towarzysza było coś boleśnie znajomego i osobistego.

\- Istniał tylko jeden sposób, by duch zaznał spokoju. Był niewidoczny jedynie dla swojej wielkiej miłości. Inni ludzie, którzy przebywali w domu widzieli go i słyszeli. Wystarczyło, by ktoś powiedział „twój ukochany cię pozdrawia", a duch odszedłby uszczęśliwiony, że jego pragnienie zostało spełnione.

\- I co?

\- Nikt taki się nie trafił. Cóż, ludzie to nic trwałego, miękka skóra i kości. Mieszkańcy tego domu dawno umarli, a kto wie…Może duch wciąż gdzieś się tutaj czai, licząc na to, że przekażemy jego wielkiej miłości pozdrowienia?

Podłoga zaskrzypiała niepokojąco pod ich stopami.

\- Bardzo zabawne – mruknął lalkarz. – Jeśli zrobiłeś to, by mnie nastraszyć, to tracisz czas.

\- To nie ja – odparł Uchiha, rezygnując z tajemniczego szeptu. – Ktoś tutaj jest

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że duch – uśmiechnął się złośliwie mistrz marionetek. Nie mógł sobie odpuścić charakterystycznego, przerażającego cokolwiek ruchu dłonią. – To mi raczej wygląda i brzmi na ludzi. Rozdzielamy się.

Uchiha nie zaprotestował. Zwinnym, kocim krokiem wymknął się z salonu i zszedł po drewnianych schodach do piwnicy. Korytarz pełen był szeptów i szybkich, urywanych oddechów. Ktoś tutaj był i najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się wizyty gości w płaszczach Akatsuki. Na chwilę zamarł, czekając, aż anonimowy mieszkaniec posesji wykona jakiś bardziej zdecydowany ruch, wreszcie jednak nacisnął klamkę i wpadł do pierwszego z brzegu pomieszczenia. Okazało się być niewielkim, domowym laboratorium – zdecydowanie mniejszym niż to należące niegdyś do Orochimaru. Zaciekawiony znaleziskiem wślizgnął się do środka, w każdej chwili oczekując ataku z zaskoczenia. Nic się nie stało. Cóż, najwyraźniej miał szczęście i laboratorium było puste. Podniósł stojącą na drewnianym stoliku kolbę i powąchał. Alkohol. Niewątpliwie alkohol. Odwrócił się w samą porę by dostrzec czterech, czy pięciu wpadających do pomieszczenia ludzi. Dwóch z nich dzierżyło w dłoniach kunaie, pozostali uposażeni byli w o wiele łatwiej dostępne kije i łopaty. Czyli jednak trzeba będzie powalczyć. Fakt, że przeciwnik jest obdarty, brudny, nadużywa wyprodukowanego domowym sposobem ryżowego wina i ma do dyspozycji gruby kij wcale nie oznacza, że należy go lekceważyć, tyle przynajmniej Itachi zdążył nauczyć się przez kilka lat podróży z Kisame. Szybko aktywował mangekyu sharingana, fundując stojącym z przodu przybyszom doznania nieporównywalne z żadną alkoholową libacją. Kilkoma zwinnymi kopniakami i ciosami wytrącił broń z rąk pozostałych dwóch. Nim zdążył dezaktywować sharingan, z wyłomu korytarza nadbiegało już pozostałych sześciu.

\- A oto i nasze duchy – wycedził przez zęby Sasori, pojawiając się niewiadomo skąd i podrywając jednego z nich w powietrze za pomocą niezapomnianej i niezawodnej drewnianej pięści. – Banda meneli produkująca ryżowe wino. Jakie to żałosne.

\- Spójrz na to z innej strony – odezwał się Itachi, próbując zagłuszyć wrzeszczącego pod wpływem iluzji sharingana otyłego mężczyznę. – W nowym domu też będziemy mieli laboratorium. Lider się ucieszy.

\- Bez wątpienia - rozprawienie się z ludnością tubylczą nie nastręczyło im większych trudności. Co prawda Itachi ledwie widział na oczy, ale przy odrobinie wysiłku był w stanie ukryć ten drobny defekt przed Sasorim. Uśmiechając się do siebie z zimną satysfakcją seryjnych morderców opuścili piwnicę i wyszli na ganek, by – jak przystało na wojowników – zaczerpnąć po walce nieco świeżego powietrza i pomedytować. Nie to, żeby naprawdę było im to potrzebne, obecność Sasoriego zmuszała jednak nie wiedzieć czemu do zachowania pewnej formy, od głupiego „ad victoriam" poczynając, na pobitewnej medytacji kończąc. Przed domem zaś czekała na nich niespodzianka w postaci umundurowanego na czarno oddziału ninja.

\- Witajcie – zabrał głos mężczyzna wyglądający na dowódcę. – Jestem przedstawicielem tajnej policji Piasku.

Sasori i Itachi wymienili nieco zdumione spojrzenia.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Piasek ma tajną policję – mruknął lalkarz, najwyraźniej zbity z tropu.

\- Zapewnie dlatego, że jest tajna – syknął odpowiedzi Uchiha. – Co robimy?

\- Jesteście podejrzani o szpiegostwo, działalność terrorystyczną oraz udział w spisku przeciw życiu Kazekage – obwieścił nieznajomy. - Aresztuję was w imieniu wyżej wspomnianego.

Itachi zmrużył oczy. Gdyby nie to, że właśnie odbył dość męczącą walkę z przeciwnikami prohibicji alkoholowej i obraz wciąż był jeszcze nieco zamglony, z chęcią potraktowałby nieszczęsnego służbistkę kalejdoskopowym sharinganem. Pracujesz z Sasorim, nie z Kisame, pomyślał. Ostrożnie, on nie będzie miał skrupułów, by na ciebie donieść. A zatem możliwość odbycia tej walki bez konieczności demaskowania przed wrogiem największej słabości była tylko jedna. Mniejsze zło

\- Plan B – zadecydował.

W odbarwionych, burych oczach błysnęło zaskoczenie.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, jestem cholernie pewien – powiedział. Przedstawiciele tajnej policji widząc, na co się zanosi zaczęli sprawdzać, czy broń jest bezpiecznie ukryta i czy można po nią szybko i niezauważalnie sięgnąć. Itachi nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź rudowłosego. Rozluźnił się i powoli nabrał powietrza w płuca. Spokojnie, bez emocji, przecież to nie będzie bolało, prawda? Na pewno nie bardziej, niż używanie mangekyu. Cienkie, niezauważalne gołym okiem nitki czakry wypłynęły z drewnianych palców i połączyły się z punktami emanującymi czakrę z ciała Itachiego. Nie, nie bolało. Nagle jednak chłopak doznał dziwnego wrażenia, że zupełnie nie panuje nad swoim ciałem. Sasori nieznacznie poruszył palcami. Dłonie Uchihy zacisnęły się w pięści. Połączenie działało.

\- Ad victoriam, tkaczu iluzji – powiedział cicho lalkarz, spoglądając na niego w skupieniu.

\- Ad victoriam, mistrzu marionetek.

Rudowłosy ninja posłał dowódcy tajnej policji przepraszający uśmiech, po czym zacisnął dłoń w pięść i bardzo szybko rozprostował palce. Mężczyzna nawet nie zdążył zauważyć, co go zaatakowało. Itachi rzucił się w wir walki. Walczył jak sam diabeł, szybko, zwinnie, ze śmiertelną precyzją i dziwnym uczuciem, że jest zależny od niepozornych, niezauważalnych niemal ruchów dłoni lalkarza. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Sasori przez cały czas się uśmiecha niewinnym i przerażającym uśmiechem dziecka, które dostało do ręki nową zabawkę. Brutalna prawda dotarła do niego dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Mistrz marionetek nie walczył, by pokonać przeciwników, nawet chyba nie dostrzegał ich istnienia. Chciał tylko sprawdzić, co właściwie Uchiha potrafi, wypróbować go. Zabić? A nawet jeśli, to co?- przemknęło mu przez myśl. Masz czego żałować? Poza tym, że dobrowolnie zgodziłeś się być jego marionetką? Przecież tyle innych osób się już tobą bawiło. On przynajmniej robi to profesjonalnie i - tak naprawdę - bez żadnej korzyści dla siebie. Z doświadczenia Itachi dobrze wiedział, że nic tak nie psuje przyjemności z manipulacji jak fakt, że ktoś poddaje się jej całkiem świadomie i z własnej woli.

\- A teraz się ukłoń – powiedział cicho Sasori, kiedy wszyscy napastnicy byli nie tylko zabici, ale i porządnie ukryci w pobliskim lesie. To też był element zabawy. Zmęczyć Itachiego, zmusić go, żeby pochował zabitych ninja, przyglądać się, jak kopie groby w zmarzniętej, twardej ziemi.

\- Nie – sprzeciwił się Itachi. I co z tego, że za chwilę lalkarz i tak zmusi jego kręgosłup, by zgiął się w ukłonie? Póki co psychiczny opór też się liczył.

\- Ukłoń się, powiedziałem – wycedził przez zęby mistrz marionetek, po czym uśmiechnął się okrutnie, gdy brunet opadł na kolana, jakby coś podcięło mu nogi. – O tak, bardzo ładnie – sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, przeżywał jedną z piękniejszych chwil w życiu. – Zawsze wierzyłem, że będziesz śliczną marionetką, Uchiha.

\- Koniec tego dobrego – wycedził przez zęby pokonany. Lalkarz klasnął w dłonie, zrywając tym samym łączące ich nitki czakry. Itachi z dobrze skrywaną ulgą przyjął powrót kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Coś w burych oczach mówiło, że ten incydent nigdy nie zostanie puszczony w niepamięć.

\- Dobrze, że posprzątaliśmy po tych gościach z tajnej policji – zaopiniował Sasori, melancholijnie spoglądając na plamy czerwieni rozkwitające na śniegu niczym zimowa odmiana maków. – Byłyby kłopoty, gdyby ich tutaj znaleźli w międzyczasie.

\- Tak dla ścisłości – mruknął Itachi, przeciągając się nieco. Plecy bolały o wiele bardziej niż po najdłuższej i najbardziej męczącej walce. – Ja posprzątałem.

\- Mniejsza o to – mistrz marionetek uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – W każdym razie to miejsce zdecydowanie będzie mi się miło kojarzyć – oczywiste było, że mówi o nieszczęsnym ukłonie. Ewentualnie o wypchanej łasicy w galerii myśliwskich osobliwości.

\- Wracajmy – zaproponował brunet, obrzucając przyszłą siedzibę Akatsuki krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Powiemy liderowi, że duchy poszły i możemy się wprowadzać.

\- Jeszcze jedno, Uchiha – lalkarz wciąż jeszcze stał na ganku, kontemplując drewniane kolumny i najwyraźniej nawiązując z nimi głęboką emocjonalną więź.

\- Tak?

\- Masz pozdrowienia od Orochimaru.


	13. Take these broken wings

Przeprowadzki są czasochłonne. Czasochłonne dlatego, że bolą tak, jak tylko może boleć oderwanie się od korzeni. Pożegnanie z pozorami mroku, z biblioteką, laboratorium i kamieniołomami, pożegnanie z tym, co się znało i lubiło, co było częścią osobowości. W poprzedniej bazie Akatsuki każdy miał swoje miejsce, własny kąt, do którego nikt inny nie zaglądał. Bali się zmiany. Bali się nowości i tego, że teraz będą wpadać na siebie na każdym kroku. Starali się przeciągnąć przeniesienie się do nowej siedziby tak bardzo, jak to tylko było możliwe. Najpierw wymeldowani zostali Sasori i Itachi. Lider po prostu stwierdził, że nie ma sensu, by po wykonaniu misji na stałe wracali do dawnej bazy. Polecił im zamieszkać w myśliwskim dworku i jeszcze przez jakiś czas cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem. Trzeba przyznać, że pomysł był trafiony. Lalkarz i tkacz iluzji i tak nie potrafili zdobyć się na nienawiść prowadzącą do rękoczynów, a pozostałym wojownikom dobrze zrobił odpoczynek od ich intryg i złośliwości. Ponura i pełna napięć atmosfera nieco się oczyściła. Po jakimś czasie do wygnańców dołączyło ekonomiczne w postaci Kakuzu, który dokonał niezbędnych pomiarów, obliczeń i poważnie – i w miarę możliwości tanio - zabrał się za odnawianie siedziby. Nim przeprowadzka została sfinalizowana, zdążyła minąć mokra, przejmująca chłodem zima, równie mokra i wietrzna wiosna, oraz deszczowe lato. Jesień – dla odmiany –zapowiadała się wyjątkowo piękna. Czerwono-złocista, z wirującymi w powietrzu liśćmi i bluszczem porastającym ściany dworku. Prywatne kwatery zostały odmalowane i umeblowane – choć tym razem nie było już mowy o dwupokojowych apartamentach. Na każdego przypadał jeden niezbyt duży pokój, w którym ledwie mieściły się sprzęty z poprzedniego mieszkania. Na dodatek wszystkie kwatery znajdowały się na jednym piętrze i –o zgrozo – sąsiadowały ze sobą. Niezbyt miła perspektywa dla osób cierpiących na nocne koszmary. Przeniesiono do nowej lokalizacji wszystkie książki i zwoje pergaminu. Z braku miejsca tymczasowo upchnięte zostały w piwniczce – uprzednio oczyszczonej z pozostałości po poprzednich lokatorach. Z niewiadomych powodów Sasori zabronił choćby dotknąć palcem kolekcję wypchanych zwierzątek. Lis pustyni, łasica i parę innych ciekawych okazów otrzymały honorowe miejsca w hallu, niemal tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych. Uchiha uparcie odmawiał komentarzy na ten temat.

Lider wraz ze swoim biurkiem i papierami uparcie trzymał się starej siedziby, na podobieństwo kapitana, któremu honor nakazuje opuszczać tonący statek na końcu. Wreszcie biurko i papiery zostały wstawione do ciasnego, czy - jak to określał Sasori – „przytulnego" gabinetu, a przywódca został mniej lub bardziej entuzjastycznie powitany w progach nowego domostwa. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało jedynie przyobiecanego już z dawien dawna medyka. Brakowało też Kisame, który zupełnie ignorując związane z przeprowadzką zamieszanie i brak dotychczasowego partnera wyruszył w swą nieśmiertelną letnią podróż – oraz towarzyszącego mu w zastępstwie Itachiego Deidary. Wojownikowi nie sprawiało problemu to, że nie wróci już do dawnej bazy. Podróż była taka sama – zmienił się tylko punkt docelowy.

\- Ciasny ten domek – ocenił, gdy wreszcie i ta wyprawa dobiegła końca i mógł dokładniej przyjrzeć się nowej siedzibie. – Założę się, że nie zmieszczę się w futrynie. I że wszyscy będą na siebie wpadać.

\- Mhm… - mruknął Deidara. Miesiące spędzone ze statecznym, spokojnym wojownikiem nauczyły go ciszy zupełnie innej niż ta, którą roztaczał wokół siebie Sasori. Lalkarz zazwyczaj po prostu nie miał potrzeby ani mówić, ani słuchać i doskonale obchodził się bez ludzi. Jego milczenie zazwyczaj było wrogie, albo przynajmniej nacechowane zniechęceniem. Cisza Kisame była przyjemna, pełna cierpliwości.. Wynikała z tego, że ma się coś do powiedzenia, ale czeka się z tym na właściwy moment i rozsądnie ubiera w słowa.

\- Boisz się wracać, prawda? – wyrwał go z ponurego zamyślenia wojownik

\- Ja… nie wiem – zawahał się blondyn. – Chyba trochę.. nie wiem, jak to będzie, kiedy wrócę, nie wiem, o czym ze sobą rozmawiali przez tyle czasu, nie wiem…

\- Czy o tobie? – usta pełne ostrych jak brzytwa zębów rozszerzyły się w pobłażliwym uśmiechu. Oczy wciąż skupione były na podziwianiu myśliwskiego dworku i jego okolicy – Nie sądzę.

\- I właśnie tego się boję jeszcze bardziej, hm.. – westchnął artysta. Nie zwrócił uwagi na sosnowy las graniczący z pustynią ani na stojący niemal dokładnie na tej granicy budynek Podróż, jaką zafundował mu Kisame była cudownie wyczerpująca. Absorbowała, pozwalała zapomnieć o tym, co dzieje się w bazie. Teraz jednak trzeba było wrócić do oschłego, zamkniętego w sobie Sasoriego, irytującego Uchihy i do lidera. Przerażająca perspektywa – Że nie rozmawiali, że o mnie zapomnieli, że ja… że to, co zrobiłem nie ma dla nich żadnego znaczenia.

\- Bo nie ma – padła płaska, pozbawiona emocjonalnego ładunku odpowiedź.

\- Dla ciebie też nie, hmm?

\- Ludzie są tylko ludźmi – odparł sentencjonalnie Hoshigaki. – Robią głupoty i szybko o tym zapominają. Gdyby to robiło na mnie wrażenie, musiałbym zmienić partnera – dodał po chwili z dziwnym uśmiechem. Deidara wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą. Mozolnie próbował ubrać w słowa to, co już od dawna chodziło mu po głowie. Od początku ich podróży.

\- On na ciebie nie zasługuje, wiesz? – orzekł w końcu. – Itachi.

\- Możliwe – przyznał Kisame. – Na szczęście nie mam w zwyczaju wybrzydzać.

Tym sposobem temat atrakcyjnego, choć równie toksycznego Uchihy został dość stanowczo zamknięty. Aż nazbyt wyraźnie było widać, że dla wysokiego wojownika z południa temat bycia w jednym zespole z pogromcą klanu sharinganów jest co najmniej kłopotliwy. Nie wycofywał się, nie wykręcał, nie szukał wymówek, zazwyczaj po prostu ucinał rozmowę jednym, krótkim stwierdzeniem. Blondyn oparł się o barierkę przy schodach i z pewną powątpiewania miną spoglądał na swojego niedawnego towarzysza podróży. Na przyjaciela – jeśli użycie tego słowa w odniesieniu do członka Akatsuki nie jest nadużyciem. Kontynuowanie wątku Itachiego nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

\- Co teraz?- spytał głuchym, bezbarwnym głosem. Kisame uśmiechnął się i dla spotęgowania komicznego efektu lekko kłapnął szczękami.

\- Teraz kończymy podróż i wracamy do nich– powiedział zdecydowanie. – Chodź, Deidara, musimy zameldować nasze przybycie liderowi – pchnął drewniane drzwi i z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że Samehada nie mieści się w futrynie, a i on musi pochylić głowę, by przejść.

\- Racja – blondyn ruszył jego śladem i ostrożnie przekroczył próg nowego domu. – Bez nas sobie nie poradzą.

Konfrontacja z kolekcją uroczych, wypchanych zwierząt nie należała do przyjemnych. Deidara najpierw ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w nieruchome pyszczki, później uznał, że to w stylu Sasoriego trzymać takie makabryczne rupiecie na widoku. Jak nie marionetki, to martwe zwierzaki. Przerażające. Na widok łasicy Kisame wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem. Tak, coś takiego było bardzo w stylu mistrza marionetek.

\- Bawi was mustela nivalis? – w korytarzu rozległ się znajomy, przesycony sarkazmem głos. Itachi nawet nie próbował udawać, że cieszy się przybycia dwóch zbłąkanych owieczek. – Hoshigaki, Deidara, jak miło was powitać w progach nowego domostwa.

\- Itachi – Hoshigaki lekko skinął mu głową.

\- Cześć, gotycka nastolatko! – Deidara zdobył się na wyjątkowo promienny i bezczelny uśmiech. Próbował zignorować nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku na widok szczupłej, ponaznaczanej bliznami dłoni i cieni pod oczami. Coś się zmieniło. Jego myśli, uczucia, reakcje. To już nie był znienawidzony Uchiha, w którego można były do woli wbijać szpilki i patrzeć, jak udaje, że wcale nie jest wściekły. To był Itachi. Podły, dwulicowy, cudowny Itachi, którego skóra przypominała pergamin i który jednym ruchem dłoni potrafił wywołać mrowienie w całym ciele. Magik. Prestidigitator. Motyl.

\- Sasori jest w piwnicy, próbuje porządkować to, co zostało z przeniesionej biblioteki – powiedział beznamiętnie Uchiha i lekko dmuchnął, by odgarnąć zasłaniającą mu oczy grzywkę. Nic. Żadnej więcej reakcji, żadnego skurczu na twarzy, żadnego drobnego uśmieszku. Jakby nic się nie stało, jakby tamta noc nigdy nie miała miejsca, jakby Deidara nigdy nie leżał w jego objęciach. Artysta dumnie uniósł głowę i pomaszerował we wskazanym przez bruneta kierunku. Usłyszał jeszcze coś, co zabrzmiało jak „I uważaj na…" po czym jego noga trafiła w próżnię, a drewniana podłoga przybliżyła się z boleśnie zaskakującą szybkością.

\- … ostatni stopień schodów – dokończył z wdziękiem Itachi i z ciekawością spojrzał na powoli podnoszącego się z ziemi artystę. – Nic ci się nie stało? – spytał z udawaną troską.

\- Odpieprz się, hmm?! – zawołał prawie przez łzy blondyn i powlókł się, by sprawdzić, za którymi drzwiami piwnicy przebywa aktualnie Sasori. Dzień, który zaczął się całkiem miło, zmierzał ku absolutnej katastrofie. Powroty nie powinny być aż tak bolesne.

\- Sądziłem że zrobiłeś mu jakiś trening w stylu „zero agresji, pokój, miłość i zrozumienie" czy coś równie bzdurnego – mruknął Itachi, przenosząc wzrok na Kisame. – Miałeś na to kupę czasu – dodał, i pomaszerował po schodach prowadzących na górę.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Hoshigaki, ostrożnie badając pierwszy stopień schodów stopą. Świadomość, że remontem zajmował się Kakuzu nie nastrajała zbyt optymistycznie co do jakości poprawek.

\- Do swojej sypialni – rozległ się pełen godności głos bruneta. – Nie zamierzam oglądać twojej rybiej gęby ani chwili dłużej, niż to konieczne,

Kisame bezbłędnie wyczuł, że partner ma do niego pretensje i niemal równie szybko zgadł, czego te pretensje mogą dotyczyć. No tak, Sasori musiał maczać w tym swoje drewniane paluszki i wyśpiewać wszystko, co Itachi powinien wiedzieć na temat Orochimaru, a czego Hoshigaki zapomniał mu przekazać. Tej kukiełki najwyraźniej dawno nikt nie rozłożył na części.

\- Może chociaż powiesz, jak minęła ci misja? – zasugerował, stając w progu i zręcznym ustawieniem stopy blokując drzwi. – Co u ciebie? Jak się czujesz? Jak oczy? – dodał nieco ściszonym tonem.

\- Skąd tyle pytań? Przecież ty jak zwykle jesteś świetnie poinformowany – powiedział cichym, nienawistnym głosem Uchiha. – I jak zwykle skory do dzielenia się wiedzą.

\- A odnośnie czego to mówisz? - zainteresował się dla zwykłej formalności Hoshigaki. Doskonale wiedział, do czego partner pije. Ostatecznie…głupio wyszło z tym Orochimaru. Głupio. I tylko tyle na ten temat mógł powiedzieć.

\- O, teraz udajesz, że o niczym nie masz pojęcia? – Itachi lekko uniósł brwi. – Świetnie, oby tak dalej – wycedził przez zęby i poczynił jeszcze jeden wysiłek, by zamknąć drzwi od swojego nowego pokoju. Stopa Kisame nadal stanowiła przeszkodę, ale uznał, że ostatecznie może ją zmiażdżyć, bo wojownik sobie zasłużył. – Za tydzień jedziemy Konoha. A do tego czasu dobrze ci radzę, nie odzywaj się do mnie, bo pogryzę.

Hoshigaki w ostatniej chwili zdążył się cofnąć. Drzwi zamknęły się przed jego nosem, przytrzaskując na szczęście tylko rąbek płaszcza. Śmiertelnego obrażania się Uchihy ciąg dalszy. Ale tym razem ninja z kraju wody musiał przyznać- zasłużył sobie.

Dom był z drewna. Dom żył. Kto potrafi ocenić to lepiej, niż mistrz marionetek? Już po raz pierwszy przekraczając jego progi – wtedy, z Itachim – poczuł coś dziwnego. Owszem, był przygotowany na to, że potencjalna siedziba Akatsuki jest nawiedzona, z niejakim zainteresowaniem wysłuchał opowieści o duchu w kącie, wiedział jednak swoje. Coś tu było nie w porządku i nie chodziło raczej o atak sił nadprzyrodzonych. Drewno, z którego zbudowany został dworek, reagowało na czakrę. Nie na każdą, oczywiście. Techniki Itachiego nie wywoływały najmniejszego skutku, ale lalkarz – przyzwyczajony do wprawiania w ruch elementów nieożywionych - szybko odkrył, że bez trudu potrafi rozkazać drzwiom, by się otworzyły. To było nietypowe. Zwykle drzewo nie ufa rzemieślnikowi tak od razu. Trzeba spędzić wiele czasu, powoli oswajając je, wygładzając, przyzwyczajając do dotyku. To drzewo usłuchało od razu. Zareagowało na czakrę rudowłosego mistrza marionetek jak wierne, i bardzo stęsknione zwierzę. Jak w Krainie Chichów. Krainie Chichów światło dały oczy, które widziały światło, którego nie widział nikt. Sasori przyjął to z namaszczeniem i wdzięcznością. Drzewo mu zaufało. Naprawdę stał się mistrzem. Większość czasu spędzał, wsłuchując się w skrzypienie drzwi, w wiatr śpiewający w nieszczelnych oknach. W to, co dom ma do powiedzenia. Kto wie, może historia o duchu w kącie była prawdziwa? Teraz wyraźnie słyszał szybkie, energiczne kroki. Gniewne – tak mówiło drewno. Drzwi do zminiaturyzowanej wersji biblioteki otworzyły się, nim choćby zdążył je o to poprosić. Dom bezbłędnie potrafił odczytać, czego pan sobie w danym momencie życzy.

\- Wejdź, Deidara – powiedział spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanego właśnie zwoju. Kto by pomyślał, że po tak długim czasie będzie w stanie znaleźć tu śmieci należące do Orochimaru?

\- Mistrzu… – jasnowłosy artysta zatrzymał się w progu. Sasori czuł na sobie uparte, błękitne spojrzenie. Drzwi zamknęły się za gościem, prawie przytrzaskując mu palec. Wyczuły wahanie, chciały pomóc. – Co za cholerny dom, hmm! Nie trzeba było dopuszczać Kakuzu do remontu, prawie się zabiłem na tych schodach…

\- To nie wina domu – powiedział szorstko Sasori. Dopiero po tych słowach podniósł wzrok znad zwoju i dość apatycznie spojrzał na byłego partnera. Te same niebieskie oczy ekstrawagancko obrysowane czarną kredką. Ta sama grzywka przysłaniająca piegowatą od słońca twarz. Może tylko nieco wyższy i szczuplejszy, może silniejszy. Piękny. Pęknięty, zniszczony, skażony szczupłymi, zgrabnymi dłońmi Uchihy, jego dotykiem, zapachem, spojrzeniem. Całkowicie poza zasięgiem lalkarza.„To nie wina domu. To twoja wina". Niebieskie oczy popatrzyły na niego w napięciu. Z jakiegoś powodu Sasori nagle zatracił umiejętność ruchu głową, mrugania oraz podziwiania ścian piwnicy. Delikatnie piegowata twarz znalazła się bardzo blisko, żywe, ciepłe ramiona objęły drewniane ciało i prawie poderwały je w górę.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, hmm! – powiedział Deidara, opierając podbródek o czubek rudej głowy. Mistrz marionetek nie zareagował. Nie powiedział „żałosne". Nie odsunął się. Nie odwzajemnił uścisku. Stał cierpliwie, chłodny, uprzejmie obojętny. Czekał, aż Deidara wycofa się z jego prywatnej przestrzeni, choć w głębi duszy modlił się, by nie nastąpiło to zbyt szybko. Wreszcie chłopak odsunął się nieco i spojrzał na towarzysza z trwogą.

\- Jeszcze nie rozmawiałem z liderem, ale…hmm.. no… może…- spuścił głowę.

\- Uchiha nie jest złym partnerem – rzucił tonem niezobowiązującej konwersacji Sasori. Właściwie żadne inne słowa nie przychodziły mu do głowy. Uchiha jako towarzysz podróży rzeczywiście sprawdzał się całkiem nieźle. Żadnej nienawiści. Żadnej miłości. Żadnych prób nawiązania głębszej relacji Nareszcie jakiś zdrowy układ w Akatsuki. W takim razie czemu nie zaprotestował, gdy lider ogłosił powrót do dawnych składów?

\- A…- Deidara otworzył usta, starając się powiedzieć coś neutralnego. – Jak wasza misja?

\- Fantastycznie – odparł bez cienia ironii mistrz marionetek. – Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem.

\- Uchiha… dogadałeś się z nim, hmm? – nie dowierzał blondyn. - Po tym..

Lalkarz uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że fakt, iż cię przeleciał ma dla mnie aż tak duże znaczenie? – prychnął. – Żałosne.

Tak. Żałosne. Nie to, że Deidara mógł pomyśleć w taki sposób. Żałosny był fakt, że jego zdrada naprawdę miała znaczenie, większe nawet, niż mógłby przypuszczać.

\- Powiedziałem już, nie używaj przy mnie tego słowa, hmm! – wyuczona podczas podróży z Kisame cisza przegrała w konfrontacji z rzeczywistością. Rzeczywistość należała do mistrza marionetek, a on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- A nawet, gdyby rzeczywiście coś to dla mnie znaczyło – kontynuował w porywie wisielczego humoru. – Wychodzę z założenia, że zawsze należy przebaczać wrogom. Nic bardziej nie wyprowadza ich z równowagi.

\- Więc… - artysta rzucił mu cokolwiek zranione spojrzenie. – Co teraz, hmm? Będziesz z nim dalej pracował?

\- Nie.

\- N-naprawdę?! – blondyn aż zająknął się z wrażenia i jeszcze raz uściskał całkowicie pasywnego mistrza marionetek. Idealna, wyrzeźbiona z drewna twarz wykrzywiła się w gorzkim, lalkowatym uśmiechu.

\- Oto ja i cały mój masochizm

Wbrew słowom Sasoriego Itachi – jako jego wróg numer jeden - na wyprowadzonego z równowagi bynajmniej nie wyglądał. Przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Co to ma być? – zaniepokoił się widząc, jak Deidara i Kisame uwijają się przy garnkach. Sama wizja jedzenia czegoś, w czym maczał ręce jasnowłosy artysta wydawała mu się dość niepokojąca. Zapach spalenizny wypełniający kuchnię w poprzedniej bazie aż za dobrze wrył się w pamięć.

\- Szef zarządził, że teraz będziemy jadali kolację razem – objaśnił Biały Zetsu, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Czarny nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu:

– Mnie to wygląda raczej na okazję do publicznego prania brudów.

\- Albo terapię grupową – wyraził swe zdanie Kisame.

\- Na jedno wychodzi. Ty weź uważaj, bo coś przypalisz, hmm! – zasugerował Deidara. Itachi niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy od chwili przydzielenia ich do jednej drużyny robili cokolwiek oprócz wspólnego gotowania, gry w bierki, wyszywania serwetek oraz tego typu relaksujących i integrujących zajęć. Beznadziejne przypadki, jedno i drugie. Zabawne, mimo, że tyle razy widział Hoshigakiego aż po łokcie ubrudzonego krwią ofiar, nie potrafił docenić partnera jako prawdziwego złoczyńcy. Wyczuwał, że potężny, silny wojownik nie jest zły. W każdym razie nie bardziej zły od niego. To tylko drapieżnik. Pociąga go zapach krwi, więc zabija. Akcja – reakcja. Nic ponadto. Nie potrafiłby wyrządzić krzywdy świadomie, prędzej przez nieuwagę, przez niedopatrzenie. Chyba. Cóż, niekiedy lekceważenie wobec umiejętności przeciwnika potrafi całkiem nieźle zastąpić zaufanie. Tak.. wszystko na swoim miejscu. Zaklął cicho, gdy kuchenna szafka otworzyła się nagle, o milimetry omijając czubek jego głowy.

\- Przykro mi, Uchiha- uśmiechnął się złośliwie Sasori. – Ten dom cię nie lubi.

\- To jest dom, Sasori – zauważył przytomnie Kakuzu. – Zwykły, myśliwski domek Do tego dość marnie wyposażony. Jego odnowienie i doprowadzenie do przyzwoitego standardu wyniesie nas majątek.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał lalkarz, pieszczotliwie przesuwając dłonią po stołowym blacie. – I proszę cię, weź łokcie ze stołu. On za tym nie przepada.

\- On zmierza do tego, że domy i meble nie mogą lubić, albo nie lubić – zawyrokowała czarna część twarzy Zetsu. – One po prostu no…są…

\- Ten mnie lubi – sprzeciwił się Sasori. – I nie lubi Uchihy, bo ja go nie lubię – dodał, nie kryjąc satysfakcji. – Widzieliście tamtą wypchaną łasicę?

\- Sasori…?

\- Co znowu?

\- Chciałbyś może z kimś o tym porozmawiać? – zatroszczył się Biały Zetsu.

Próby ingerencji w psychikę mistrza marionetek zostały udaremnione przez samego lidera Akatsuki, który – najwyraźniej zaniepokojony dochodzącymi z kuchni zapachami – opuścił swój ciasny gabinet na piętrze i dołączył do zebranych.

\- Zajmijcie miejsca przy stole – polecił, po czym przeniósł wzrok na wciąż stojącego przy kuchni Deidarę. – Wszyscy.

\- Ale, sir, co z deserem, hmm? – zaniepokoił się blondyn. – Już prawie kończę, tylko momencik, hmm. To będzie coś niesamowitego, naprawdę….

\- Deidara…

\- Sir – wtrącił niepewnie Kisame. – Kilka sekund nas nie zbawi…

\- Dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają, Hoshigaki – odparł z całkowitym spokojem dowódca. - Siadać na miejsca, ale już! – dodał nieco ostrzej.

\- Dobra, dobra, hm.. – mruknął pod nosem blondyn i korzystając z tego, że szef zerka niespokojnie w stronę drzwi, pokazał mu wszystkie trzy języki. – I tak już skończyłem…

\- Spóźnia się – powiedział lider, przenosząc wzrok na siedzącego w koncie Kakuzu. W tym punkcie programu, w pomieszczeniu powinno rozlec się pewne skrywanej ciekawości „kto taki?". Nic z tych rzeczy. Nie tak łatwo zainteresować grupę zupełnie obojętnych wobec świata osób. Widząc, że subtelną aluzją nic nie zdziała, lider postanowił podjąć bardziej radykalne kroki. – Wasz nowy współpracownik, przy okazji partner Kakuzu. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania to…- przebiegł wzrokiem po swoich podopiecznych. Deidara dał sobie spokój z deserem i zajął miejsce między Hoshigakim a mistrzem marionetek. Który od kilku sekund trzymał rękę w górze i bez szczególnego zacięcia próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Tak, Sasori?

\- Może pan wziąć łokcie ze stołu, sir? – rudzielec zmierzył go obojętnym, wręcz znudzonym spojrzeniem. Biały i Czarny Zetsu na migi starali się przekazać dowódcy, że z wariatem lepiej nie zadzierać

\- Oczywiście – chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyznać im rację. Teoria lalkarza odnośnie „żywego": dworku była dość niepokojąca, póki co jednak nie zagrażała otoczeniu. Nie bardziej, niż każda inna stworzona przez lalkarza teoria. Lepiej, żeby ten stan nie uległ zmianie tylko dlatego, że stół nie lubi opierających się o niego łokci. – Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania odnośnie waszego nowego kolegi?

\- Jest jadalny? – zainteresował się z Uchiha, tym samym niemal wyczerpując limit uprzejmych i pasujących do sytuacji pytań.

\- Skoro nie ma pytań – kontynuował ze sztucznym entuzjazmem lider. – Może uprzedzę was, że Hidan jest bardzo religijny i podchodzi do spraw wiary bardzo poważnie. Nie lekceważcie tego.

\- R-religijny? – zdumiał się Deidara. – W Akatsuki?! Czy nie wydaje się panu, sir, że to trochę hm… nie pasuje?

\- Czemu? – obruszył się przełożony. – Poza tym drobnym szczegółem jest naprawdę dobrym wojownikiem, zna się też na ziołach i potrafi leczyć. Dlatego go do nas zaprosiłem.

O ile Itachi i Deidara tylko wzruszyli ramionami i uśmiechnęli się drwiąco, twarze starszych członków Akatsuki były o wiele mniej pogodne.

\- I to jest ten obiecany medyk, tak? – upewnił się Sasori. – Niebywałe -. Cóż, najwyraźniej według lidera zawodem zbliżonym do zawodu medyka był znający się na ziołach, religijny fanatyk. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić i nie zadawać zbędnych pytań. Zawsze mogło chodzić o rzeźnika lub wypychacza zwierząt.

\- Zaraz… - Biały Zetsu zadumał się nad czymś głęboko . – Religijny… poważnie podchodzi do wiary… jest wojownikiem… to mi przywodzi na myśl..

\- Przysłał nam pan tutaj cholernego Jashenitę?! – wpadł mu w słowo Czarny. – Przecież on nas wszystkich pozabija! Wyrżnie nas w pień jak nic!

\- Nie pozabija – lider rozparł się wygodniej na krześle, przezornie unikając jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze stołem. – Nie bądźcie dziećmi. Nawet, gdyby przyszło co do czego, was jest więcej – powiedział, rozkoszując się autentycznym niepokojem na twarzach wytrawnych wojowników. Z odrobiną satysfakcji stwierdził, że Itachiemu i Deidarze również udzielił się złowrogi klimat. Blondyn aż podskoczył, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. – To chyba on – dowódca zerwał się z miejsca – Otworzę. Proszę, postarajcie się być dla niego mili.

Opuścił podwładnych pogrążonych w stanie dość głębokiego – jak na ich możliwości percepcji rzeczywistości – wstrząsu i śmiało ruszył korytarzem. Właściwie musiał przyznać, że nowa siedziba jest przerażająca. Bardziej przerażająca niż poprzednia, której reputację ratowały tylko krążące po niebie sowy i nietoperze. Dworek potrafił wzbudzić uczucie podejrzliwości nawet u poważnego i wierzącego w oświeceniowe idee wojownika. Sprawiał, że człowiek czuł się nieswojo, niemal miało się wrażenie, że każda deska w podłodze i każdy kawałek drewna emanuje niechęcią i wrogim nastawieniem. Cóż, te wygłaszane przez mistrza marionetek brednie oddziaływały na psychikę w bardzo pokrętny sposób, ale ostatecznie… do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić. Pukanie do drzwi było coraz bardziej energiczne i natarczywe. Lider przyspieszył nieco kroku. Tylko po to, by już po chwili stanąć twarzą w twarz z ponurym kosiarzem.

\- Pokój temu domowi – powiedział przybysz. Brwi lidera Akatsuki powędrowały nieco do góry. Nie co dzień słyszy się tak miłe słowa z ust wysokiej, zakapturzonej postaci z ogromną kosą w dłoni. Obowiązkiem dowódcy jest zachować fason w każdej sytuacji.

\- Bardzo się zmieniłeś, chłopcze – powiedział z typowym dla siebie, ojcowskim uśmiechem i cofnął się nieco, by obejrzeć stojącą w drzwiach sylwetkę w nieco bardziej korzystnym świetle. – Wejdź, czekaliśmy na ciebie z kolacją.

\- Niepotrzebna fatyga – uznał gość, wkraczając do hallu. Kaptur wciąż osłaniający jego twarz nie pozwolił dostrzec reakcji, jaką z pewnością wywołała kolekcja wypchanych zwierząt. Każdy jakoś reagował. Obok czegoś takiego nie da się przejść obojętnie, nawet sama śmierć – za którą nieznajomy w pierwszym momencie został wzięty – chyba by nie potrafiła. Czując na karku niewątpliwie wrogie i niewątpliwie pełne pogardy dla bezbożników spojrzenie, lider Akatsuki poprowadził gościa do kuchni, gdzie pozostali członkowie Akatsuki powoli wychodzili ze stanu osłupienia. Pierwszym, co dowódca dostrzegł, był brak Kakuzu. Cóż, spodziewał się takiej reakcji. I spodziewał się, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał odbyć z podwładnym poważną rozmowę dotyczącą pracy zespołowej.

\- Wszyscy, to jest Hidan – wskazał dłonią na stojącego w drzwiach mężczyznę. Był wysoki, i dobrze zbudowany, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Kisame mieścił się w ludzkiej skali. Ot, po prostu silny i dobrze wytrenowany ninja. Gdy zrzucił już kaptur, można było dostrzec dumną, przystojną twarz, gładko zaczesane do tyłu srebrne włosy i pełne pogardy oczy o dość podejrzanym, podchodzącym pod róż kolorze. Obrazu dopełniała trzymana w dłoni potężna kosa z dwoma ostrzami i medalion w kształcie trójkąta na nagiej piersi. Na zebranych przybysz nie zrobił piorunującego wrażenia – choć prawdopodobnie wynikało to z przebytego niedawno wstrząsu. Kiedy minęło pierwsze zdziwienie, podeszli do sprawy chłodno i obojętnie – jak do każdej innej. Itachi i Kisame wpatrywali się w nieznajomego zupełnie obojętnym, pustym wzrokiem, zarezerwowanym dla wyjątkowo niegustownego elementu wystroju wnętrza. Deidara ziewnął i próbował się przeciągnąć, prawie spadając przy tym z krzesła. Sasori wymamrotał pod nosem swoje sakramentalne „żałosne". Biała część twarzy Zetsu wykrzywiła się, na co czarna nie znalazła stosownego komentarza. Kakuzu w dalszym ciągu był nieobecny – Hidan, to są wszyscy…. Oprócz Kakuzu.

\- Cześć, Hidan – powiedzieli bez entuzjazmu wszyscy pozostali.

\- Witajcie, grzesznicy – odparł Hidan.

\- Jeśli macie jakieś pytania do nowego kolegi, pytajcie śmiało – zachęcił lider. – Muszę coś załatwić, obawiam się, że nie skosztuję twojego wspaniałego deseru, Deidara.

\- Rozsądna decyzja – powiedział z typowym dla siebie złośliwym zacięciem Itachi. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, przybysz podszedł do stołu i komisyjnie sprawdził zawartość stojącego przed Uchihą kubka. Uśmiechnął się z aprobatą wyczuwszy dyskretny aromat zielonej herbaty z figą i opuncją.

\- Trzeba pić herbaty i zioła, bo to natura – przestrzegł. - Ale jak się je pije na przykład o północy, stojąc na jednej nodze, to już wtedy zaczyna się okultyzm i diabeł.  
Dalszy raport o stanie zdrowia członków Akatsuki przerwało głośne parsknięcie. Deidara nie wytrzymał napięcia i teraz śmiał się, opierając głowę o stół.

\- Lider sugerował, żebyśmy zadawali pytania - Kisame dyskretnie trącił go łokciem pod żebra i zmierzył go pełnym nagany wzrokiem. -Dei, zachowuj się – wycedził przez zęby. –Zrobi mu się przykro.

\- O Jashinie – westchnął sam zainteresowany. – Uwierzcie, cholerna bando dziwolągów, że bez względu na to, co powiecie nie zrobi mi się przykro i że niewiele mnie obchodzi wasza opinia.

Itachi i Deidara – który jakoś zdążył opanować histeryczny atak śmiechu – spojrzeli na niego z namysłem. W pewnym sensie obaj wiedzieli, w jakiej sytuacji znajdował się Hidan. Też byli nowi, młodsi, też przyszli tu, z nadzieją, że może znajdą miejsce do którego należą i poważnie się pomylili. Im było mimo wszystko łatwiej. Nie musieli na dzień dobry stawać twarzą w twarz ze wszystkimi straceńcami, nie musieli wysłuchiwać ich złośliwości, nie musieli się przed nimi bronić i zaznaczać własnego terytorium. Ukrywali się, ograniczając kontakty z nowym środowiskiem do minimum. Wrażenie, że zna się uczucia i myśli drugiej osoby, że było się kiedyś na jej miejscu zazwyczaj wywołuje poczucie wspólnoty, częstokroć współczucie lub nić sympatii. W tym przypadku zachęciło tylko, by do spółki ze starymi, doświadczonymi drapieżnikami rzucić się na intruza i obedrzeć go ze skóry, zniszczyć, napiętnować. Z zimną satysfakcją patrzeć, jak broni się przed ciosami, jak słabnie i osuwa się na kolana brocząc krwią. Wystarczy nieco czasu i odpowiednie podejście, by nawet u bardzo młodych osobników wykształcić instynkt łowcy.

\- Jashin? – spytał Itachi. Wszyscy, oprócz Hidana, znali ten lekki, drwiący uśmieszek i wiedzieli, że nie zapowiada on nic dobrego. – Czy to nie ten wymyślony, krwawy bożek, którego czciła grupka chorych na umyśle fanatyków? – zrobił efektowną pauzę, podczas której wszystkie oczy skierowały się na potencjalnego chorego na umyśle fanatyka. - Czytałem, że składali krwawe ofiary i ucinali sobie ręce i nogi, żeby pokutować za grzechy – każde kolejne słówko nasączone było maksymalną, nadającą się do spożycia dawką ironii. – a w końcu zostali roztarci na tragiczną krwawą miazgę przez pierwszy skład Akatsuki.

\- Odrobiłeś pracę domową – odparł bez cienia sarkazmu Jashenita i zmierzył Uchihę zimnym spojrzeniem. Itachi próbował określić barwę jego oczu, ale wahał się między różem a bardzo niepokojącym fioletem. – Z tym, że Jashin nie jest wymyślony. Jest pradawną siłą, bogiem wojny, krwi i zemsty. Nienawidzi i pogardza takimi, jak wy wszyscy.

\- Jakimi, hmm? – spytał Deidara, z gracją przejmując pałeczkę od Uchihy. Wytrawni łowcy pozostali nieco z tyłu. Stopniowo okrążając intruza patrzyły, jak poradzi sobie młodsze pokolenie. – Mordercami? Psychopatami? Przecież od teraz jesteś jednym z nas. – blondyn roześmiał się krótkim, drażniącym uszy śmiechem. – Nie wmówisz mi, że lider zatrudnił cię w roli uczonego uzdrowiciela. Nie jesteś niewiniątkiem, prawda, Hidan? Prawda?! Gwałciłeś, paliłeś, zabijałeś, tak jak my. Tylko z jakiegoś powodu ujebało ci się, że jesteś lepszy, hmm?!.

\- Każdy jest lepszy od chłopaczka, którego w pierwszym momencie wszyscy biorą za dziewczynę – wycedził przez zęby Jashenita. Kisame aż gwizdnął przez zęby. Dla wrażliwego na punkcie wyglądu artysty to był cios poniżej pasa.

\- I tylko o to ci chodzi, hmm? – chłopak aż poderwał się z miejsca i zmierzył przeciwnika morderczym spojrzeniem. – O to, że inaczej wyglądam, że jestem oryginalny?! Że nie boję się być sobą, nie boję się konfrontacji, hmm? Jestem artystą, do cholery!

\- Wszyscy artyści to prostytutki

\- Dlaczego?!- spytał po prostu blondyn i spojrzał wyzywająco na przeciwnika.

\- Bo tak już jest – to nawet nie było oskarżenie. Nie była to też opinia. Ot, wyuczona na pamięć formułka, której ktoś kiedyś Hidana nauczył, i którą Hidan powtarzał automatycznie, bez głębszego zrozumienia. Dostrzegli to w ułamku sekundy. Każdy członek Akatsuki przynajmniej raz w niewybrednych słowach powiedział Deidarze, co sądzi o jego sztuce, teraz jednak wszyscy zmierzyli Jashenitę pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem. Niedobrze, chłopcze, nie tędy droga. Nie tak się tutaj rozmawia. Prawo stada działało, a Akatsuki było – fakt faktem bardzo zróżnicowanym i pełnym wewnętrznych rozłamów – stadem.

\- Bo tak?! –wściekał się Deidara. – I to jest twoje jedyne wytłumaczenie, hmm?! Nienawidzę takich jak ty, durnych, ograniczonych, pozbawionych własnego zdania, przeciętnych ludzi! Niby czym jest ten cały twój Jashin? To tylko sposób, żeby czuć się lepszym od innych, żeby móc nimi do woli pogardzać?! Skoro tu trafiłeś, to gdzie jest ten twój cały bóg, hmm?! Powiem ci, gdzie jest. Nawet, jeśli istnieje, to ma cię głęboko w dupie!

\- Zostałem powołany przez Jashina. – uciął teologiczną dysputę Hidan. - W jego imieniu walczę, dla niego przelewam krew, z jego imieniem na ustach umrę. Jeśli to kiedykolwiek będzie miało miejsce.

\- Powołał go Pan, By trwał – zadrwił Sasori, niespodziewanie wtrącając się do rozmowy. Bure oczy były przymknięte, przysłonięte przez opadające na czoło rude kosmyki. Opuszki palców ledwie dotykały stołu. – By śpiewał mu pieśń, i piał. A ludzie dziewczynę wśród przekleństw gwałcili. I włosy jej ścięli, i ręce spalili. Powołał ją Pan. Na gnój. Tak właśnie rozumujesz, Hidan? – spytał z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem. Ku zdziwieniu obecnych, usta Uchihy rozciągnęły się w niemal identycznym grymasie. Jeszcze większą konsternację wzbudził fakt, że domorosły teolog również się uśmiechnął.

\- Możliwe – powiedział cichym głosem o nietypowej, szorstkiej barwie. – jeśli cię to zadowoli, tak właśnie rozumuję.

Sasori wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, próbując znaleźć najbardziej pasującą odpowiedź.

\- Żałosne – uznał wreszcie. Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone w jego stronę. Znów prawo stada. Lalkarz jako jedyny ze starszyzny przypuścił atak na intruza, więc w jego gestii było zdecydować, co dalej z nim zrobić. Zniszczyć, czy przyjąć do stada? - Pokażę ci bibliotekę – powiedział i z cichym klekotem powstał z krzesła. Deidara przyglądał mu się z całkowitym brakiem zrozumienia.

\- Moja herbata stoi na górnej półce – zawtórował mu Itachi. Zdobył się przy tym na prawie sympatyczny uśmiech. Milczący układ, kolejny, niepisany rytuał. Pobrzmiewające między słowami a nigdy nie wypowiedziane w tym miejscu na głos „zaakceptowaliśmy cię. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać". Kolacja też była z góry zaplanowana przez lidera. Tak, jak już wcześniej bywało, pozostawił decyzję w ich rękach. Dał im szansę, by wybadać przeciwnika i zadecydować o tym, co się z nim stanie. Słowa, jakie padły między nimi a Hidanem nie miały już znaczenia, chodziło tylko o sprawdzenie, kto jest silniejszy. Nic osobistego. Uchiha to wiedział, Kisame i obaj Zetsu to wiedzieli. Tylko Deidara nie chciał i nie potrafił tego pojąć. Wciąż stał, opierając się pięściami o stół i mierzył wychodzącego właśnie wraz z pozostałymi Jashenitę nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- Deidara – powiedział cicho Kisame, kładąc mu potężną dłoń na ramieniu. Artysta aż ugiął się pod ciężarem. – Daj spokój, przecież wiesz, że to wszystko na niby…

\- Na niby, hmm? – podniósł głos chłopak. – Na niby?! Co znowu na niby?! To, że nazwał mnie dziwką, chociaż wcale mnie nie zna? To, że nawet nie chce poznać i wyrabia sobie opinię na podstawie tego, co zobaczył?! To, że już mną pogardza?! Wszystko zawsze tylko na niby?! To, że Sasori… - urwał, by zaczerpnąć tchu, po czym spróbował znowu. – To, że Itachi…?! - chciał mówić dalej, lecz głos mu się załamał. – Na niby, hmm?! – zakończył po dość dramatycznej pauzie.

\- Na niby – przyznał z goryczą Kisame. Deidara rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym wybiegł z kuchni. Sądząc po krokach na korytarzu tylko raz potknął się o wykładzinę, po czym wybiegł na dwór. Na dworze – ku swemu niebotycznemu zdumieniu zastał Hidana. Jak to? Więc Jashenita nie poszedł zwiedzać biblioteki z Sasorim? Nie przyjął zaproszenie na herbatę? Ciekawe. Wpatrywał się w pędzące po jesiennym niebie chmury i grzał dłonie przy ognisku. Zaraz, zaraz… blondyn zeskoczył z ganku i podszedł bliżej. Przecież tutaj nie było nawet miejsca na ognisko. Nowo przybyły sam je rozpalił? Po co niby, hmm? I dlaczego trzymał ręce tak blisko płomienia? Czyżby chciał…?

\- Co…co ty robisz?! – spytał ze zdumieniem Deidara. Drugi wojownik natychmiast odsunął się od ogniska. Po bladej, wykrzywionej bólem twarzy spływały stróżki potu. Czerwone płomienie odbijały się w oczach, nadając im dziwny, przerażający wyraz. Jakby srebrnowłosy był opętany.

\- Pokutuję – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Na prawym przedramieniu widoczne były świeże ślady po oparzeniu. – Z łaski swojej, idź ponarzucać się komuś innemu, dobra?

\- Ze niby co?! – wykrztusił blondyn. – Wsadziłeś rękę w ogień, żeby się oparzyć? I…. i nazywasz to pokutą? Przecież to chore, jesteś masochistą, czy jak?

\- Odpieprz się – warknął gardłowo Hidan. Widać było, że cierpi i że bardzo nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo. – Nie obrażaj imienia Jashina.

\- O ja pierdolę – podsumował Deidara. – Kolejny…

\- Kuzu… to niegrzecznie tak wychodzić podczas powitalnej kolacji – powiedział z pozorną łagodnością lider. – Zwłaszcza, kiedy witamy twojego nowego partnera.

\- Przepraszam, sir – wymruczał ninja, wkładając w te przeprosiny minimum wymaganego zaangażowania.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, jakie to interesy cię wezwały?

\- Pilne – padła odpowiedź. Zainteresowany nawet nie podniósł głowy znad sterty papierów. Cóż, nie po raz pierwszy okazało się, że jedyną szansą na umiarkowanie spokojną pogawędkę z Kakuzu jest podliczanie wszystkich rachunków organizacji. A że w związku z przeprowadzką i remontem tych rachunków było bardzo dużo, dowódca mógł wezwać do siebie księgowego w dowolnym momencie.

\- Aż tak pilne? – lider wygodniej rozparł się na fotelu i w myślach przeklął stertę rachunków, która uniemożliwiała niezbędny przy takiej rozmowie kontakt wzrokowy. Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego. – Odpowiedz.

Podwładny zaryzykował dość niechętne spojrzenie.

\- Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, sir..- zawahał się. – Ale ja go kiedyś zabiłem.


	14. Be still my heart

\- Naiwny dzieciak! Heretyk!

\- Nadęty fanatyk, który nawet nie wie, w co wierzy!

\- Pierdolony dekadent! Mówisz, że w nic nie wierzysz, a tak naprawdę wierzysz we wszystko, co usłyszysz!

\- ślepiec! Zombie! Zabójca w imieniu nieistniejącego krwawego bożka! Purytańska dziwka!

\- Szmata, która ukrywa to pod maską bycia artystą!

\- Nie ukrywam się pod żadną maską! Nie porównuj mnie do siebie, dobra?!

Po około tygodniu członkowie Akatsuki doszli do wniosku, że do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić. Nawet do rannych pobudek i dyskusji na tematy światopoglądowe nieprzerwanie wstrząsających myśliwskim dworkiem w posadach. Oczywiście nie mieli pojęcia, od czego szczera, przyjacielska wymiana opinii się zaczęła. W Akatsuki pozornie nikt o niczym nie ma pojęcia. Tak, powitalna kolacja, może rzeczywiście. Jakiś docinek Deidary na temat obandażowanej ręki nowego pracownika. Zapach kadzidełek i świętych olejków zdradliwie prześlizgujący się pod zamkniętymi drzwiami i zakłócający i tak już niespokojny sen blondyna. Wulgarne słowa wypisane na ścianach pokoju Hidana.

Nikt z postronnych nie musiał się wtrącać. Ognisko wzajemnej niechęci paliło się jasnym, równym płomieniem. Cud. Cud, który w pierwszym momencie został potraktowany jako coś zupełnie zwyczajnego. Ot, nowy narybek, walka o własne terytorium i osobowość, próby zagarnięcia jak najwięcej. Zdziwienie przyszło po dwóch, trzech dniach. Jakże to? Czemu Hidan nie tylko nie walczy, ale nawet nie nawiązuje żadnej relacji z własnym partnerem?! Po co wtrąca się w to Deidara? Dlaczego w czasie każdej kolejnej kłótni mają takie radosne ogniki w oczach?

Jako pierwszy połapał się w tym skomplikowanym układzie lider. Zaraz po nim kolejni: Sasori, Itachi, oraz Biały Zetsu. Pozostała część zespołu uznała, że natury łączących artystę i fanatyka relacji nie da się pojąć i wybrała życie w błogiej niewiedzy. A przecież chodziło tylko o to, co zawsze – o nienawiść. Hidanowi wydawało się, że nienawidzi Deidary. Deidarze wydawało się, że nienawidzi Hidana. Z gwałtownych ruchów, buntowniczych okrzyków, z pobrzmiewającej w nich nuty nadziei dało się odczytać, co myślą: „Nienawidzę go. To się nie zmieni, nienawidzę go i już. Potrafię go nienawidzić! Nie stracę tej umiejętności". Gdzieś w głębi serca, po cichu zdawali sobie sprawę, że to minie. Wszystko mija, wszystko się uspokaja. Po miesiącu, czy nawet po dwóch zapomina się, jakie cechy są ludzkie. Zapomina się czuć, kochać, nienawidzić. Nikt nie dziwił się, że ci dwaj starają się najlepiej i najaktywniej wykorzystać czas. Nikt nie protestował przeciw wczesnym pobudkom, ani przeciw roznoszącym się po korytarzu wrzaskom. Po co przedwcześnie odbierać złudzenia?

Sasori zaszył się w piwnicy z książkami i w jakiś sposób przekonał dom, by przytłumiał wszystkie dochodzące z góry dźwięki. Kisame zaopatrzył siebie i wciąż obrażonego partnera w zatyczki do uszu. Najsłabszym ogniwem okazał się lider. O ile w bazie zajmował gabinet na samym szczycie wieżyczki i symbolicznie – a także pod względem czysto fizycznym – był ponad wszystkimi kłótniami i niedogodnościami, teraz znalazł się w ich centrum. To nie było zdrowe. Wzywanie na rozmowę Sasoriego nie miało sensu. Lalkarz wiedział, na czym polega gra między Hidanem i Deidarą i – skoro dotąd nie zainterweniował – miał powody by jej nie przerywać. Pozostawał Kakuzu. Ten ponury, snujący się jak cień biznesmena Kakuzu, który przez tydzień nie zdobył się na to, by choćby skinąć nowemu partnerowi głową. Patologia. Bez względu na to, jaki poziom decybeli osiągały religijno-światopoglądowe dyskusje, interwencja stawała się coraz bardziej niezbędna. Dla dobra Akatsuki.

\- Omijasz go szerokim łukiem, Kuzu – zauważył, gdy księgowy znalazł się na dość niewygodnym krześle po drugiej stronie biurka. Niewygodne krzesła są niezbędnym rekwizytem podczas pogadanek dotyczących pracy zespołowej. Można obserwować, jak ofiara wierci się, próbując znaleźć dogodną pozycję i jednocześnie nie dopuścić, by mebel zaskrzypiał w najbardziej krępujący z możliwych sposobów. – Minął tydzień, a ty nawet nie omówiłeś z nim podstawowych kwestii, nie mówiąc nawet o tym, że nie zacząłeś treningu. Oczekuję, że będziecie gotowi do wyruszenia na misję w każdej chwili.

Krzesło zaskrzypiało, ale Kakuzu ani trochę się tym nie przejął. Cóż, nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że metoda skrzypiącego mebla będzie działała na wszystkich. W każdym razie nie jest przesadnie szkodliwa. Czarne, matowe włosy ocieniały naznaczoną grubymi szwami twarz, sprawiając, że odczytanie jej wyrazu było niemożliwe.

\- Dlaczego on, sir? – padło ciche, pełne rezygnacji pytanie.

\- Jako jedyny wydawał się wystarczająco kompetentny na posadę medyka – odparł z prostotą przełożony. – Poza tym sprawiał kłopoty, kiedy tak łaził po świecie samopas i zabijał. Teraz możemy mieć go na oku i sterować jego działaniami.

\- To się jeszcze okaże – podwładny nie wydawał się zbytnio przekonany do tej idei. Jakoś nikt nigdy nie był. Dopiero zastosowanie w praktyce pomysłów lidera w pełni odsłaniało ich geniusz. – Ale dlaczego ja?

\- Bo pracujesz sam.

Kakuzu prychnął w sposób, który przy odrobinie złej woli można by uznać za pogardliwy. Całe szczęście, że szef Akatsuki był wcieleniem dobrej woli i pokojowego nastawienia do świata.

\- Zetsu też, sir.

\- Zetsu jest doskonale zgranym dwuosobowym zespołem – przypomniał lider. – I nie sądzę, żeby potrzebował jeszcze jednego gracza w drużynie. Ponadto – wygodniej ulokował się w fotelu i swoim zwyczajem ułożył dłonie w piramidkę. Podwładny patrzył na niego wyczekująco. – Uznałem, że do siebie pasujecie. Łączy was szczególna więź, czyż nie?

\- Dlatego, ze go zabiłem?

\- Pierwszym warunkiem nieśmiertelności jest śmierć, Kuzu To dzięki tobie uzyskał tę szansę.

Pozszywane grubymi, czarnymi nićmi usta Kakuzu zacisnęły się, sugerując, że żadne wypowiedziane w tym pomieszczeniu mądrości nie wpłyną na zmianę jego poglądów

\- Masz jakieś obiekcje odnośnie mojej decyzji? – drążył temat przełożony. Ułożone w kształt piramidki dłonie oznaczały ni mniej ni więcej to, że dalszy opór nie ma sensu. Decyzja – tak, jak i wszystkie decyzje lidera – została podjęta już dawno i nie zostanie odwołana.

\- Nie, sir – odparł z wyraźnym wysiłkiem nadworny księgowy. Płonące, zielone oczy miały wyraz buntu z domieszką pogardy.

\- Gdybyś miał jakieś zastrzeżenia, zgłosiłbyś je, prawda?

-Oczywiście, sir.

\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się pogodnie lider. – Nie chcę uchodzić za despotę, który nie liczy się ze zdaniem pracowników. Możesz się odmeldować. A jak spotkasz Deidarę to przekaż mu, że ma odgórny nakaz odmalowania pokoju Hidana. Te bazgroły na ścianie wykraczają poza definicję sztuki.

\- Na pewno obaj będą z tego powodu wniebowzięci, sir – mruknął pod nosem Kakuzu, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu i spiorunował wzrokiem smutny pyszczek jakiegoś wypchanego gryzonia.

Ogólnie przyjęta taktyką jest nie mówienie liderowi prawdy i podtrzymywanie jego mylnej opinii o sobie jako o dobrym, uczciwym i szanującym pracowników przedsiębiorcy. Myśli wychodzących z gabinetu członków Akatsuki były zaskakująco podobne. „Jesteś nim. Jesteś despotą!" „Oszukałeś mnie!", „To nie jest twoja sprawa, nie wtrącaj się!". W tym przypadku także „Zaufałem ci!" „Co mam teraz zrobić?" „Nie chcę tej odpowiedzialności!".

\- Ty – warknął Kakuzu, widząc zbiegającego po schodach artystę. Poręcz chwiała się lekko i niektóre stopnie były niezbyt stabilne, ale dzieciak zadziwiająco szybko przystosował się do życia w ustawicznym zagrożeniu. Albo te nawiedzone brednie Sasoriego były prawdziwe i lalkarz jakoś przekonał dom, by nie robił jego ulubieńcowi krzywdy.

-Hmm? – Deidara zatrzymał się w pół kroku, z jedną nogą groteskowo wyciągniętą do przodu. Fakt, że nawykły do czekania księgowy zwraca się do niego tak wprost musiał wprawić biedaka w konsternację.

\- Farby i pędzle są w piwnicy. Ruszysz tam dupę, po czym pójdziesz do pokoju Hidana i bardzo ładnie go odmalujesz.

\- A niby dlaczego, hmm?

\- Odgórny nakaz. Lidera wkurzają wasze wrzaski i robi się kapryśny.

Blondyn rozłożył bezradnie ręce, po czym rozpędził się i głośno tupiąc zbiegł po schodach do piwnicy. Kaprysy lidera najwyższym prawem Akatsuki. Kakuzu natomiast wyszedł na ganek i aż zmrużył oczy. Trzy ostrza kosy błyszczały w popołudniowym, jesiennym słońcu, a siedzący na drewnianych stopniach srebrnowłosy fanatyk robił wszystko, by błyszczały jeszcze bardziej. Minął dobry kwadrans, nim zauważył nachylający się nad nim złowrogi cień.

\- To ty mnie zabiłeś, tak? – upewnił się i obrzucił partnera wyjątkowo krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie akurat ty…

\- Cóż, tak – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie zważając na czarne szwy na twarzy. Przynajmniej dzieciak nie kazał długo czekać. Piętnaście minut to niemal mgnienie w porównaniu z czasem, jaki potrafili grać w „ignorowanie Kakuzu" Sasori lub Itachi. – A ty jesteś upartym bachorem, który mimo najszczerszych starań nie daje się zabić na śmierć. I już udało ci się mnie wkurwić, gratuluję.

Jashenita posłał mu wyjątkowo rozdrażnione spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. O nie, on wolał sobie tak po prostu siedzieć i czyścić swoją kosę. Świetnie.

\- Żeby było jasne – zabrał znów głos Kakuzu.. Pozostali członkowie Akatsuki mogli go unikać do woli. I tak nie byli mu potrzebni tak długo, jak trzymali się z daleka od jego interesów. Ten tutaj był partnerem. Oficjalnym partnerem, którego lider nie zamierzał odwołać. I on miał tego pecha, że będzie musiał Kakuzu słuchać. Już postanowione. – Nie wiem, co ty sobie wyobrażasz, ale ja tutaj pracuję i zarabiam pieniądze. Jeśli narazisz mnie na jakiekolwiek straty, będę wredny.

\- Przecież i tak mnie nie zabijesz – wzruszył ramionami Hidan. Zdobył się nawet na wyjątkowo paskudny uśmiech.

\- Ani ty mnie. Pamiętaj tylko, że teraz ja jestem szefem zespołu, ja zajmuję się wszystkimi rachunkami i dopóki ten stan rzeczy się nie zmieni, masz mnie słuchać.

Srebrnowłosy znów na niego spojrzał. We fioletowych oczach czaiło się politowanie.

\- Słucham tylko Jashina – odparł, ani na chwilę nie przerywając polerowania kosy. – A ty nie masz tu nic do powiedzenia.

Kakuzu zgrzytnął zębami. Wściekłe wrzaski Deidary wypełniające dom od piwnicy aż po poddasze już przestały go dziwić. Cóż, Hidan był w pewnym sensie geniuszem, na dodatek nieświadomym swojego największego talentu. Natura wyposażyła go w dar irytowania ludzi i wzbudzania w nich rządzy mordu samym wyrazem twarzy i barwą głosu.

\- Od jutra zaczynam z tobą trenować – każde z tych słów stoczyło ciężką walkę, by wydostać się na wolność spoza zaciśniętych zębów Kakuzu. – Muszę wiedzieć, jak walczysz, zanim lider wyśle nas razem na misję.

\- Zgoda – w głosie Hidana pojawiła się wyraźna sugestia „jeśli to wszystko, możesz iść". Jego partner uznał, że nie będzie obcował z Jashenitą ani chwili dłużej, niż to konieczne.

\- To wszystko – powiedział, i położył dłoń na klamce. W pokoju czekało na niego mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. Nie próbował powstrzymywać ekscytacji na samą myśl o spędzonych za biurkiem godzinach. W jego osobistym rankingu rzeczy najważniejszych rachunkowość biła pracę zespołową na głowę.

\- Kakuzu… - fanatyk zwrócił na niego przymrużone po kociemu oczy.

\- No?

\- Znajdę sposób, by cię zabić.

\- Jasne – wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna. – Masz na to prawie całą wieczność.

\- No, no no, kogo my tu mamy – zadrwił Deidara, widząc wkraczającego do swojej kwatery Jashenitę. Na chwilę oderwał się od malowania ściany na nieco przybrudzoną biel i z uwagą obserwował, jak też mężczyzna zareaguje na widok poganina w świątyni. – Coś ten twój bóg nie za bardzo cię kocha, fanatyku…

\- Bóg nie jest od tego, żeby kochać – Hidan nawet nie zerknął w jego kierunku. Podszedł do stojącego w rogu pokoju ołtarza i zapalił dwie z trzech stojących przed nim świec. Już po chwili smużki błękitnego, aromatycznego dymu wypełniły niewielki pokój. – Maluj, maluj, nie przeszkadzaj sobie – szorstki, ironiczny uśmiech Jashenity skierowany był w przestrzeń ponad głową Deidary.

\- Więc co ty z tego masz, hmm? –zainteresował się nagle artysta. Nie chodziło o to, żeby zrozumieć, dowiedzieć się czegoś, lub przełamać lody. Chciał tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę Hidana, rozzłościć go tak, jak wcześniej próbował rozzłościć Uchihę. Był dzieckiem i skoro już musiał siedzieć w tym pokoju, wymagał, by poświęcano mu maksimum zainteresowania. Żaden głupi ołtarzyk i świeczki w tym nie przeszkodzą. - Co ten twój cały Jashin ci daje?

\- Jashin wybrał mnie i uczynił ze mnie narzędzie w swoich rękach. Wyznaczył mnie, bym zniszczył wszystkich, którzy są mu niemili.

\- Czyli w praktyce wszystkich, oprócz ciebie, hmm – mruknął Deidara i starannie zamalował farbą wyjątkowo krzykliwe „kurwa!". – A kochasz chociaż tego swojego boga?

\- Jestem mu posłuszny i spełniam jego rozkazy.

\- A ufasz mu? – artysta umoczył pędzel w wiadrze z farbą. Zapach barwnika mieszał się z wonią świec, przyprawiając o zawroty głowy, otumaniając. – Wierzysz, że chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej? Wiesz, że nawet jak się rozgniewa i mówi bolesne rzeczy, to nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić? Możesz się do niego zwrócić w każdej sprawie, hmm?

\- Mylisz miłość z potrzebą bycia niańczonym – zauważył z całkowitym spokojem Hidan.

\- A ty ze strachem, hmm! – Deidara zmierzył go wojowniczym spojrzeniem. Nawet, jeśli jest mu dziwnie słabo, a głowa wydaje się wypełniona kłębami mokrej waty, nie da się przekonać do zmiany zdania. Nie na rzecz jakiegoś fanatyka.

\- Niemniej jednak pytałeś, co z tego mam – wrócił do pierwotnego tematu Jashenita. – Mówimy tu o wierze, Wiara to nie są korzyści, nie ma bilansu zysków, ani strat.

\- Pierdolisz – blondyn pokazał mu wszystkie trzy języki. – Rzucasz frazesami i nic poza tym. W tym ty niby jesteś lepszy ode mnie, hmm? – perorował mimo ogarniających go mdłości. – W tym, że masz tą swoją religię? Że niby masz jakiegoś tam wymyślonego boga? Że wszystko robisz dla niego? Bo w ramach pokuty przypalasz sobie rękę w ogniu, hmm? Wiesz co? Jak dla mnie to ty zwyczajnie zabijasz w ten sposób ból psychiczny. To tak samo jakbyś ze złości chciał zbić lustro i pokaleczyć się odłamkami, hmm!

\- Nie, dziecko – odparł Hidan i uśmiechnął się. Smutno, miękko, łagodnie. – Zapewniam cię, że nie tak samo.

\- Nie mów do mnie dziecko, dziecko! – niemal zawył Deidara i poderwał się gwałtownie z ziemi. Momentalnie zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc oparł się dłonią o świeżo pomalowaną ścianę.

\- Świece i farba – uzmysłowił sobie nagle Jashenita. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić od takiej mieszanki zapachowej jemu również robiło się niedobrze. Dzieciak musiał siedzieć w oparach farby już od jakiegoś czasu. – Idziemy na powietrze, zanim zarzygasz mi pokój – warknął i trzymając Deidarę za łokieć wyprowadził go z pokoju, pomógł zejść po schodach, a wreszcie usadził na ganku.

\- Może powinieneś się zainteresować Jashinem? – zasugerował, opierając się o balustradę i spoglądając na poszkodowanego z góry.

\- O, świetnie, teraz bawisz się w misjonarza, hmm? – wycedził przez zęby artysta. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Lepiej. O wiele lepiej. – Niby czym mam się interesować? Kadzidłami? Świecami? Świętymi olejkami? Samookalaczaniem?

\- Relacją, w której nic nie tracisz, ani nic nie zyskujesz – odparł spokojnie Hidan. – Wracam pilnować ołtarza. Dobrze ci radzę, przejdź się trochę, pooddychaj świeżym powietrzem.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym rozdrażnieniem.

\- Uwierz, jeśli zachce mi się być świętym, będziesz pierwszym, który się dowie.

\- Mors tua vita mea – powiedział Sasori, rozprostowując i zginając palce prawej dłoni. Trzymana w drugim ręku książka upadła na podłogę. Po raz kolejny zbierana przez pokolenia wiedza ustąpiła przez możliwością podrażnienia się z Uchihą, który właśnie wkroczył w progi zaimprowizowanej biblioteki, najwyraźniej poszukując chwili względnej ciszy. O, nie ma mowy. – Chcesz księgę sentencji łacińskich, która należała kiedyś do twojego faceta?

\- Tobie też miłego dnia – wzruszył ramionami zagadnięty. Wydawał się niemal pogodny i rudzielec zaczął zastanawiać się nad przyczyną tak dobrego nastroju. Od dnia przeprowadzki to on miał monopol na samozadowolenie. – Przy okazji, zauważyłeś, że Deidara i ten cały Hidan świetnie się dogadują? Już od ponad godziny nie słychać wrzasków. Ciekawe, kiedy ta mała dziweczka złamie naszego fanatyka i wskoczy mu do łóżka.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że twój sposób patrzenia na relacje międzyludzkie sprowadza się do jednego – twarz lalkarza nawet nie drgnęła. Wiadomość o tym, że Deidara jednak dogadał się z nowym wcale nie zabolała. Tylko trochę ukuła. – Brakuje ci seksu, że snujesz takie fantazje?  
Itachi zmierzył go chłodnym, badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Wybacz, ale mimo tego, co razem przeszliśmy nie wydajesz mi się specjalistą w tym zakresie.

\- Dziękuję za zawoalowany komplement, Uchiha – prychnął rudzielec, po czym zmierzył towarzysza pełnym ciekawości spojrzeniem. – Ciekawe, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić – dodał, uśmiechając się zagadkowo. Prawa ręka drgnęła, jakby chciała wprawić nieożywione drewno w ruch. Drzwi biblioteki zamknęły się niemal bezszelestnie. – Z Orochimaru, z twoim bratem…Słyszałeś zapewne te zabawne plotki, które przyniósł Hoshigaki?

Nastrój bruneta zdecydowanie się pogorszył, ale przecież o to właśnie chodziło, prawda? O nic więcej. Przecież ta sprawa zupełnie Sasoriego nie dotyczyła. podobnie, jak Itachiego nie powinna dotyczyć sprawa Deidary. Cios za cios. Byle tylko utrzymać status quo.

\- Nawet jeśli, co tobie do tego, kukiełko? – spytał Uchiha bezbarwnym, pełnym zmęczenia tonem.

\- Nic. Po prostu lubię patrzeć, jak się tak szamoczesz – w burych oczach błysnęła iskierka rozbawienia. – Jeśli tam pojedziesz, to i tak nic nie zmieni. Dzieciak nie chce cię widzieć.

\- Trudno – wzruszył ramionami brunet. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest bezsilny i bez względu na to, gdzie podstawi stopę – spadnie. Zaakceptował to w pełni.

\- Więc… Kiedy wyruszacie? – spytał mistrz marionetek. Podniósł z ziemi jakąś pozbawioną okładki książkę i w zamyśleniu ważył ją w dłoni. Patrzenie na to, jak towarzysz stąpa po krawędzi przepaści nagle zupełnie przestało go bawić. Zbyt przewidywalne zakończenie

\- Dziś po południu. Jak tylko Hoshigaki zdobędzie pozwolenie lidera.

W milczeniu patrzył, jak Itachi odwraca się i kładzie dłoń na klamce. Kolejny fałszywy krok. Coraz bardziej chwiejny, coraz bliżej przepaści. Coraz bardziej po omacku.

\- Uchiha…?

\- Hnn? – chłopak nawet nie drgnął.

\- Ad victoriam – uśmiechnął się pod nosem mistrz marionetek.

Jesień nie była specjalnie ekscytującą porą roku. Żadnych niespodziewanych wybuchów, zawirowań. Tylko czyste, chłodne powietrze, tylko tańczące na wietrze liście, tylko zachody słońca nad świerkami, które zdawały się wtedy płonąć.

Deidara lubił jesień. Chyba.

Właściwie nigdy nie był pewien, nie potrafił z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że ją lubi. Owszem, była piękna, była artystyczna. Aż prosiła się o uwiecznienie na jakimś kiczowatym do bólu obrazku z zachodem słońca i jeleniem na rykowisku. Kolorowa, czerwona jak liście klonu, jak włosy Sasoriego.

Sasori lubił jesień.

Przynajmniej jego zachowanie sugerowało, że lubi ją bardziej niż inne pory roku. Bywał mniej pochmurny, mniej znudzony. Chłonął jesienne wieczory, jesienne mgły, jesienne liście, jesienne wszystko. Stawał się częścią tego czerwono-żółtego melancholijnego wiru. Zbierał liście, układał z nich piękne kompozycje za szkłem. Próbował uchwycić kruche piękno. Irytował się, gdy kruszyły się w dłoniach. Patrzył spode łba na Deidarę, gdy ten biegał po parku, wrzeszczał jak dziecko i wysadzał wielkie, starannie zagrabione kupy liście w powietrze. Był artystą. Obaj byli artystami.

Więc chyba jednak powinien lubić jesień.

Nienawidził jej. Zwłaszcza tej jesieni, kiedy dookoła jak okiem sięgnąć albo pustynia, albo zielono-brunatny, suchy, sosnowy las. Teraz słońce zachodziło, podpalając czubki drzew, a artysta błąkał się po zagajniku, ściskając w dłoni pudełko zapałek. Co jakiś czas wyciągał jedną, pocierał o draskę i przystawał, by patrzeć, jak niewielki płomyczek gwałtownie pożera drewienko i gaśnie zdmuchnięty podmuchem wiatru. Głowa stopniowo przestawała boleć, teraz po prostu tylko marzł. Nie spieszyło mu się do domu, wolał jeszcze trochę pospacerować. I tak nikt nie zauważy jego obecności. Uchiha na pewno przygotowuje się do swojej głupiej, absurdalnej, jesiennej podróży. Że też udało mu się przekonać Kisame, by mu towarzyszył. Intrygujące tym bardziej, ze jak dotąd nie zamienił z partnerem ani jednego nadprogramowego słowa. Uchiha… Fascynował go, tego nie dało się ukryć. Był piękny, bezczelny, zdesperowany. Artystyczny. Szczupłe, ponaznaczane bliznami dłonie, blada twarz o regularnych rysach, oczy… Te oczy, przez które blondyn trafił do piekła zwanego Akatsuki. Cały czas miał kłopoty z określeniem, czy było warto, czy nie. Wyjął z pudełka następną zapałkę i przez chwilę trwał w kompletnym bezruchu. Moment pocierania główki zapałki o draskę jest kluczowy. Jedna sekunda, szybki, pewny ruch, iskra i już po chwili niewielkie drewienko płonie raźnym, fioletowo-pomarańczowym płomieniem. Cichy klekot drewna za plecami.

\- Masz syndrom dziewczynki z zapałkami? – zajadowicił Sasori, wyłaniając się z pomiędzy sosen i podchodząc do artysty. Nie czekając na ewentualne wyrazy sprzeciwu lub wdzięczności w matczynym odruchu otulił jego ramiona płaszczem. – Jesteś cały siny, przeziębisz się. Hidan marudził coś, że…

\- Nie jest mi zimno, hmm! –wrzasnął nagle blondyn, zrzucił z siebie nieszczęsny element garderoby i wyciągnął kolejną zapałkę – Gówno mnie obchodzi, co Hidan mówił! Nie zemdlałem! Nie było mi niedobrze! Nie jestem słaby, hmm! Mam po uszy tego, że wszyscy tak sądzą, pieprzcie się!

\- Nie uważam, że jesteś słaby – odparł z powagą lalkarz. – Tylko…

\- Tylko co, hmm? – Deidara z masochistyczną fascynacją patrzył, jak ogień pełznie po drewienku w kierunku jego palców. - Jasna, pieprzona cholera! – wrzasnął w pewnym momencie i odrzucił zapałkę od siebie.

\- Cały ty – uśmiechnął się z politowaniem Sasori, ujmując dłoń artysty w swoją i przyglądając się jej uważnie. Prawie nie była poparzona. Lekkie zaczerwienienie, nic więcej. – Krzyczysz, zanim choćby poczujesz ból. Nie potrafisz się z nim pogodzić, buntujesz się. Jestem pewien, gdybyś nie protestował, byłbyś w stanie wytrzymać więcej niż niejeden z nas. Kiedyś walczyłeś z kunaiem wbitym plecy, nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie spróbowałem go wyciągnąć.

\- Jak Hidan, hmm – powiedział w zamyśleniu Deidara.

\- Hidan walczył z kunaiem w plecach? – powtórzył z powątpiewaniem lalkarz. Jakoś do tej pory nie potrafił zapomnieć obrazu zupełnie obojętnej, jakby „znieczulonej" twarzy podopiecznego. Tak, blondyn potrafił być niesamowicie odporny na ból, musiały jednak zaistnieć sprzyjające okoliczności. Na przykład bitwa. Na polu walki naturalne jest, że zostajesz ranny i że boli. Nie ma przeciw czemu się buntować. Nie ma na co narzekać. Taki los.

\- Widziałem, jak Hidan przypala sobie rękę nad ogniskiem, hmm – powiedział ze złością blondyn. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że jego dłoń wciąż spoczywa w drewnianym uścisku. Do tej pory chyba nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mu tego brakowało. Dotyk drewna. Przerażający, nienaturalny, ale w jakiś sposób dający poczucie bezpieczeństwa. – Pierwszego dnia, po kolacji. Dlatego nosi opatrunek. Kurwa, to całkiem bez sensu, to przerażające. Obrzydliwe, hmm! On to niby robi dla tego całego Jashina, ale jak się spytałem, zaczął mi wmawiać, że nie rozumiem wiary ani miłości. Ja nie rozumiem, hmm?! – mówił coraz szybciej i coraz głośniej, swoim zwyczajem połykając sylaby. – A on to niby co? Pierdolony fanatyk! Umysł zamknięty na trzy spusty, klapki na oczy, i dziękujemy państwu. Gada jak nakręcana pozytywka, powinien chodzić od domu do domu i głosić koniec świata! Nadaje się z tą całą kosą!

\- Nie marudź, Deidara – powiedział Sasori, wolną dłonią delikatnie, z czułością muskając pień pobliskiej sosny. – Ciesz się, że nareszcie masz kogoś, z kim się możesz do upojenia nienawidzić. Och, jak dobrze mieć swojego wroga – powiedział, z pustym, lalkowatym uśmiechem. Drewniane palce puściły rękę towarzysza i zawirowały w powietrzu. - Wtedy jasna, prosta twoja droga. Kiedy wiesz już, kto jest twoim wrogiem, możesz łatwo zabić swój problem.

\- W takim razie dlaczego ty nie zabijesz Itachiego, hmm? – spytał zaskoczony artysta.

\- Bo nie jest moim wrogiem – odparł z całkowitym spokojem lalkarz.

\- Ale… ale przecież – blondyn wytrzeszczył oczy. Przekonanie, że rozpracował już wszystkich członków Akatsuki z Sasorim i Itachim na czele zaczęło niebezpiecznie chwiać się w posadach. – Przecież wy…

\- Jest tylko rywalem.

Po tych słowach obaj zamilkli. Nie było co powiedzieć, jak zawsze, gdy padało imię Itachiego. Uchiha – nawet będąc całkiem z boku i zajmując się swoimi sprawami – stał między nimi jak utkane z wieczornej mgły widmo. Sprawiał, że słowa, które chciały być wypowiedziane gubiły drogę i ginęły między gałęziami drzew. Tkacz iluzji. Geniusz. Potwór.

\- Jestem złym człowiekiem, mistrzu? – spytał niespodziewanie Deidara, odpalając kolejną zapałkę i przyglądając się, jak płomień pełznie w górę drewienka, pożerając je zachłannie.

\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramiona rudzielec. – Na pewno nie jesteś dobrym.

\- A ja chyba nie chciałem być złym człowiekiem, hm… - jasna grzywka na chwilę przesłoniła oczy, nie pozwalając dostrzec ich wyrazu.

\- Nikt nie chciał.

Widać było, że nie takiej odpowiedzi spodziewał się artysta. Miał nadzieję, że Sasori zaprzeczy, że lekko pogłaszcze go po ramieniu i powie, że nie jest taki zły, wcale nie pasuje do Akatsuki i trafił tu przez okrutne zrządzenie losu i oczy Uchihy. Nic z tych rzeczy. Nawet, jeśli półtora roku wcześniej lalkarz rzeczywiście mógłby coś takiego powiedzieć, teraz było już za późno. Zbyt wiele się między nimi wydarzyło. Nie było powrotu do wrażliwego, naiwnego Deidary i pozornie oschłego, ale w głębi serca poczciwego lalkarza. Były dwa potwory. Blondyn podniósł pudełko zapałek i zagrzechotał nim.

\- Uważasz, że byłbym w stanie cię podpalić? – spytał, posyłając mistrzowi marionetek przewrotny uśmiech.

\- Nie wiem – Sasori spoglądał na niego całkowicie niewzruszony. – Doświadczenie z Orochimaru nauczyło mnie, że po ludziach trzeba się spodziewać wszystkiego, co najgorsze.

\- Jak uważasz.

Zrobił to. Podpalił zapałkę i przytknął ją do rudych włosów mistrza marionetek. Wilgotne drewno paliło się niechętnie, wydzielając smutny, gorzkawy odór. Lalkarz patrzył na Deidarę dokładnie przez dwie, martwe, zupełnie nieruchome sekundy, po czym z całej siły uderzył go drewnianą pięścią w policzek. Chłopak zatoczył się, potknął i upadł na pokrytą sosnowym igliwiem ziemię.

\- Nie sądziłem, że aż do tego stopnia dasz się ponieść emocjom – powiedział sztywno Sasori. Opuścił nieco ciężkie powieki i w milczeniu czekał, aż blondyn stanie na równe nogi. Nie wstawał jednak. Przykucnął, dla równowagi opierając dłonie na ziemi i w natężeniu wpatrywał się w towarzysza.

\- Powiedz, mistrzu Sasori – wysyczał, groteskowo wykrzywiając usta. – Nadawałbym się na marionetkę? Byłbym wystarczająco ładny?

Rdzawe brwi powędrowały nieco w górę w pełnym zdumienia wyrazie.

\- Chcę być marionetką, słyszysz?! – powtórzył nieco głośniej Deidara. – Uczyń mnie nią! Skoro nie potrafię być dobrym człowiekiem, to wolę już być marionetką. Twoją marionetką, mistrzu!

Sasori spoglądał na niego w milczeniu. Wreszcie podszedł, ukląkł przy nim i przyłożył drewniane dłonie do jego policzków.

\- Wolę cię jako człowieka, Deidara – odparł z powagą. – Nie wiem, co ci strzeliło do tej szalonej głowy, ale nie zgodzę się na to, by zrobić z ciebie marionetkę. Nigdy.

\- Powiedz mi przynajmniej, jak to się robi. Czego potrzeba, żeby człowiek stał się marionetką? Jak tego dokonujesz, hmm?

\- Musiałbym cię zabić – rzekł, przyciągając go do siebie i kołysząc lekko w rytm wypowiadanych słów. – Później wypruć flaki i osuszyć, dopiero wtedy mógłbyś się stać marionetką. Ale ja bym tobie nigdy tego nie zrobił. Nie chcę, żebyś był lalką, chcę, żebyś był żywy i ciepły, żebym chociaż mógł sobie to ciepło wyobrazić.

W milczeniu zniósł spojrzenie wystraszonych, ale wciąż pełnych uporu niebieskich oczu.

\- Więc mnie nie chcesz? – spytał Deidara, wyzwalając się z uścisku. – Nie zgodzisz się?

\- Naprawdę wolę cię jako człowieka.

\- A co, gdybym powiedział, że cię kocham?

-…Deidara – wyrwało się z ust mistrza marionetek słowo-pieszczota, miękkie, aksamitne, pełne melodyjnego smutku. Drewniane dłonie zacisnęły się na ramionach blondyna tak mocno, że chłopak syknął z cicha. – Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. Kogoś, kto żyje, oddycha, możesz poczuć ciepło jego ciała, pot, łzy. Nie chcę cię unieszczęśliwiać.

\- Więc co? Mam sobie iść, tak?! – Deidara oparł głowę na ramieniu towarzysza. Tak. Nie jestem słaby. Kiedy już pogodzę się z bólem, potrafię go znieść. - I nie obchodzi cię, co się ze mną stanie?

\- Jeśli rozumujesz w ten sposób… tak, rzeczywiście, to już nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. – powiedział cicho Sasori, chociaż bure oczy krzyczały coś dokładnie odwrotnego. – Idź. Może jeszcze zdążysz go pożegnać.

Blondyn wyciągnął ramiona, po czym mocno przytulił do siebie obojętne, drewniane ciało. Lalkarz tylko westchnął cicho i próbował udawać, że wcale nie ugina się pod jego ciężarem.

\- No, biegnij już – powiedział cicho, mimo woli wplatając palce w długie, jasne pasemka. – Zanim zmienię zdanie.

Deidara poderwał się z ziemi, zrobił kilka kroków w stronę dworku, po czym zatrzymał się, by jeszcze raz popatrzeć na mistrza marionetek. Ten – zbyt zajęty otrzepywaniem płaszcza z igliwia – nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

\- Żałosne – wymruczał ni to do siebie, ni do świata.

Deidara natomiast rzucił się do dramatycznego, wyciskającego dech z płuc biegu. Sasori! Zapałka! Płomień szybko pożerający pasemko ogniście rudych włosów! I ten Uchiha! Uchiha, który jedzie niewiadomo po co i niewiadomo gdzie, ale z jakiegoś powodu ten wyjazd jest dla niego ważny. Próbuje coś naprawiać, ratować i że jest z tym zupełnie sam. Wiatr rozwiewający włosy, ziemia obsuwająca się pod nogami, pachnąca igliwiem, dymem z ognisk, jesienna. Żeby tylko zdążyć! Żeby tylko dotrzeć do domku zanim Uchiha odejdzie! Złapać go mocno za ramiona tak, żeby nie mógł uciec, przytrzymać. Powiedzieć, że Deidara jedzie z nim, że teraz może, jest wolny, Sasori mu pozwolił. I… właściwie co dalej? Przecież Itachi go wyśmieje. Albo gorzej, odwróci się od niego z tym pogardliwym uśmieszkiem, powie, że nie ma czasu na zabawę z dziećmi. To dla niego takie typowe. On nie potrzebuje… Nikt nie potrzebuje Deidary. Nikt. Nawet – a może i zwłaszcza – Sasori. Chłopak zatrzymał się na chwilę, by złapać oddech. Beznadziejność sytuacji powoli zaczynała do niego docierać. Bolało. Ale nie tak, żeby nie dało się tego znieść. Uregulował oddech, po czym z tym samym rozpaczliwym zapałem pobiegł w stronę bazy.

\- Gdzie Uchiha, hmm? – spytał pierwszej osoby, jaką napotkał. Znowu Hidan. Fioletowe oczy spojrzały na niego. Chłodno. Spokojnie. Szorstko.

\- Już wyruszyli – odparł z godnością Jashenita. – On i ten jego rybi kolega.

Deidara zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Cholera. Dlaczego ten kretyn musi sobie wyjeżdżać gdzieś właśnie teraz? Przecież nawet nie zdążyli się pożegnać. Ani przywitać, jeśli już o tym mowa. Jashenita odwrócił wzrok i zapatrzył się w rysujące się na horyzoncie pustynne wydmy. Ciekawe, co tam zobaczył? Wiarę? Nadzieję? Miłość? Jakąś inną bzdurę?

\- Hidan…? – blondyn przełknął ślinę.

\- No?

\- Potrafiłbyś uczynić mnie świętym?


	15. The Good Fight

Trzeba ostrożnie zapalić trociczkę, później następną i ustawić je po obu stronach ołtarza Jashina. Palą się cicho, spokojnie, wydzielając smużki mdłego, drapiącego w gardle dymu. Żadnego niepokoju, żadnego oczekiwania na wybuch. Kontemplacja. Modlitwa. Wznoszące się i opadające tony intonowanej przez Hidana pieśni. Wycofać się od ołtarza, nie podnosząc głowy, ani nie odwracając się. Przyklęknąć w przykazanej przez religijne pisma odległości, zamknąć oczy. Stać się ciszą, stać się pieśnią fanatyka, stać się modlitwą. Stać się obietnicą wierności, przestrzegania wszystkich zakazów i nakazów, prośbą o wsparcie. Nie myśleć o połamanych marionetkach tańczących na wietrze ani o tym, jaki zapach wydziela wilgotne drewno, gdy się je podpali. Nie przywoływać obrazu smutnych, pełnych współczucia rubinowych oczu wpatrujących się teraz pewnie w twarz jakiegoś przerażonego dzieciaka.

\- Deidara! – Hidan zgromił towarzysza wzrokiem, po czym wrócił do przerwanej modlitwy. Teraz w jego głosie pojawiła się rozkazująca, przynaglająca nuta. Chciał, żeby artysta również zaśpiewał hymn ku czci Jashina. Nie ma mowy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie, nic z tego. Przecież on w to nie wierzy. Kadzidła, święte olejki i Jashin nic go nie obchodzą. Potrzebował tylko spokoju, potrzebował się wyciszyć. Zapomnieć o tym, co się dzieje dookoła, o ostatniej rozmowie z Sasorim, o Itachim, którego nie był w stanie dogonić. Dlatego co wieczór wślizgiwał się do pokoju Hidana, przysłuchiwał się jego modlitwie, uczył się, jak przygotować ołtarz i wdychał zapach kadzideł. Fanatyk nie potrafił tego pojąć. Tego, że blondyn chce tylko obserwować, że o żadnym nawróceniu nie może być mowy. Nie akceptował tego. Owszem, otwierał mu drzwi, rzucał nieufne spojrzenia. Cichym, pełnym cierpliwości głosem objaśniał kolejne etapy rytuału, opowiadał o swoim krwawym bogu i głosił jego chwałę. Wdawał się w długie dyskusje, tak jak i wcześniej kończące się krzykiem i rzucaniem sobie w twarz obelg. W te ciche, poświęcone na modlitwę wieczory pełen agresji i sprzeczności artysta stawał się dla niego czymś niezrozumiałym, niepojętym. Jak bóg.

\- On wróci, hmm? – blondyn powstał z klęczek i usadowił się na łóżku Hidana. To też był stały punkt wieczornych rekolekcji. W pewnym momencie Deidara całkowicie ignorował konieczność rytualnej modlitwy, zmieniał pozycję i zaczynał mówić o tym, co leżało mu na sercu. Nawet nie do Hidana, Hidan mógł słuchać i udzielać odpowiedzi, ale to nie on był adresatem wyznań blondyna. Można by odnieść wrażenie, że artysta jednak się modli. Siada przed obliczem swojego własnego boga i spowiada mu się, podczas, gdy dumny Jashenita jest pośrednikiem. Kapłanem. Jaki był ten bóg Deidary? Hidan wiele razy próbował go sobie wyobrazić. Bliski, cierpliwy, pełen zrozumienia. Ludzki. Na wiele sposobów różny od zimnego, pełnego nienawiści Jashina. Nie będziesz miał bogów cudzych przede mną. Pierwsze i najważniejsze wymaganie tej religii. Łatwe, gdy nie ma żadnych innych pokus, gdy jest tylko krew i ofiarne ołtarze. Niemal niemożliwe, gdy obok jest niezwykły, fascynujący artysta ze swoim miłosiernym i skłonnym do przebaczania bóstwem.

\- Kakuzu wspominał, że podobno już opuścili Konoha – odezwał się. – Powinni tu dotrzeć lada dzień.

\- Udało mu się, hmm? – dopytywał się blondyn. Zupełnie bez sensu. Na dobrą sprawę niewiadomo było nawet, co tak naprawdę chciał osiągnąć Itachi. Kiedy nie zna się celu, nic nie może się udać.

\- Tego nie wiedział. – mężczyzna zawahał się. Podczas treningu partner powiedział coś jeszcze. „Będą potrzebowali twojej pomocy, Hidan". Uchiha był albo ranny, albo w najlepszym razie wyczerpany.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nim dobrze, hmm – mruknął Deidara, wpatrując się w sufit. Pokoje były świeżo odmalowane, co oczywiście nie przeszkadzało farbie łuszczyć się i odpadać. Szybki i tani remont w wykonaniu Kakuzu to morderstwo dla każdego domostwa. – Martwię się, nie zdążyłem się pożegnać. Szkoda mi go. Ma rodzinę, ma kogoś, kto o nim pamięta, a nie może się ze szczeniakiem dogadać. Tak, tak, słyszałem, sam jest sobie winien, wytłukł wszystkich pozostałych, nie dziwota, że mały go nienawidzi, ale hm… dla mnie to dziwne. I smutne.

\- A ty jesteś niemoralny – orzekł po dłuższej chwili milczenia Hidan. Również podniósł się z podłogi, by ostrożnie zgasić kadzidełka. Chwilowo nie były potrzebne. Artysta podniósł się i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Cóż, nawet jeśli słowo „niemoralny" istniało w jego słowniku, to z pewnością znaczyło niewiele. – Jeszcze wczoraj opowiadałeś, jaka to wspaniała była twoja relacja z Sasorim.

\- Sasoriemu nic do tego – stwierdził chłopak. – On się mnie wyrzekł!

\- Jaka szkoda – twarz fanatyka była niewzruszona.

\- Hmm?

\- Ilekroć się czegoś wyrzekasz, wiążesz się z tym na zawsze – zacytował Jashenita. – Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Nie wierzę w to. Nie chcę.

\- Bo wtedy musiałbyś pamiętać o tym, że kogoś skrzywdziłeś? Wolisz zapomnieć, prawda? Wolisz ciągle palić za sobą mosty i zaczynać wszystko na nowo?

\- Tak, hmm! – Deidara spojrzał na niego wojowniczo. Tak, najwyższy czas, by po chwili modlitwy i nauki przejść do trybu bojowego. Religijne rytuały w zetknięciu z jasnowłosym artystą nabierają zupełnie nowej jakości. Hidan naprawdę bardzo starał się, by nie myśleć w ten sposób. Marzenia o jasnych włosach pachnących prochem i pobrudzonych gliną rękach przychodziły mimo woli, niezależnie od niego. – Wolę tak, niż przez całą wieczność siedzieć i rozpamiętywać, że ktoś zrobił mi krzywdę. Życie jest za krótkie, żeby pamiętać. Za krótkie, żeby wciąż po kimś płakać, trzeba zwracać się w stronę tego, co nowe! To głupie, cały czas żyć zasadami, których nauczyła cię mamusia!

\- Zabawne – fanatyk uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Czyżbyś znów sam sobie zaprzeczał? Chcesz być wielkim artystą, chcesz, żeby cię wspominano, a sam odmawiasz innym miejsca w swojej pamięci.

Trafił w sedno. Blondyn przez pięć sekund zastanawiał się nad celnym kontrargumentem, po czym zastosował swoją ulubioną strategię: wrzasnął, podrywając na nogi wszystkich, którym jakimś cudem udało się zasnąć. W praktyce oznaczało to na ten moment lidera Akatsuki.

\- Kurwa, wiesz co, przepraszam, że żyję, hmm!

\- Nie ma za co! – odkrzyknął Hidan. Kłótnie z Deidarą od początku miały w sobie coś oczyszczającego. Po wyrazie niebieskich, tym razem pozbawionych mocnego makijażu oczu stwierdził, że blondyn również uważa wywrzaskiwanie sobie w twarz obelg za najprzyjemniejszą chwilę wieczora.

\- Ciocia przyzwoitka! Cnotka niewydymka, hmm! Pierdolony drogowskaz moralny! Religijny domokrążca!

\- Nie jestem domokrążcą, to ty przylazłeś do mojego pokoju! Jak coś się nie podoba, won!

\- Co się dzieje? – nawet Kakuzu potrafi wyglądać na zdezorientowanego, gdy tylko w środku nocy oderwie się go od przeglądania ostatnich rachunków organizacji. Przekonany, że może nareszcie - za sprawą tajemniczego, acz mało subtelnego mordercy - pozbędzie się niewygodnego partnera wyjrzał na korytarz.

\- Wrzeszczą na siebie – odparł z benedyktyńskim spokojem Sasori. W objęciach ściskał niedokończoną główkę lalki. – Oni zawsze na siebie wrzeszczą. To ich normalna forma komunikowania się.

\- Mój partner to kanalia – zawyrokował księgowy. Trzymana przez lalkarza zabawka wzbudziła zainteresowanie przedsiębiorczej części jego osobowości i znacznie przyspieszyła zdolność do adaptacji nowych warunków. - Nie masz przypadkiem czegoś do sprzedania? – zainteresował się.

\- To maleństwo – mistrz marionetek wskazał na tuloną w objęciach zabawkę. – Plus gotowy domek dla lalek, ogródek i zwierzątka do kompletu. Lalka i domek sprzedawane oddzielnie – zastrzegł.

\- I ślicznie – Kakuzu w myślach oszacował ewentualne zyski. Sasori był świetnym rzemieślnikiem i – co najważniejsze – dzielił się dochodami po połowie. Nie zależało mu na majątku. Swobody finansowej potrzebował tylko do utrzymywania małej, prywatnej siatki szpiegowskiej. – Pusto tutaj jakoś, głos inaczej się rozchodzi – orzekł. Dzień po odejściu Uchihy i Hoshigakiego na misję wysłany został także Zetsu. W chwili obecnej poza Hidanem, Deidarą, liderem i nimi dwoma w bazie nie było nikogo. Co oczywiście wcale nie przeszkadzało wszystkim wspomnianym wpadać na siebie na każdym kroku. – W ogóle co to jest za cyrk z nimi? Nie ma wieczora, żeby się na siebie nie darli.

\- Nie wiem, o co dokładnie chodzi – przyznał rudowłosy. – Ale z tego, co zrozumiałem, to twój partner próbuje nawrócić mojego partnera na Jashina.

\- A proszę bardzo, niech się nawracają, ich sprawa – machnął ręką księgowy. - Tylko niech z łaski swojej robią to cicho. Mogą nawet wysadzić tą budę w powietrze, byle robili to cicho.

\- Nie ćwierkały czasem ptaszki czegoś na temat powrotu Uchihy? – zaciekawił się bez szczególnego zaangażowania. Sasori. Jesteśmy w Akatsuki, moi drodzy. Nawet zupełnie przypadkowe spotkanie na korytarzu jest okazją do przekazania sobie cennych informacji, które oczywiście nikogo tak naprawdę nie interesują. Ot, fatyczna funkcja języka. Po co rozmawiać o pogodzie, gdy można porozmawiać o tym, co akurat robi Itachi?

\- Moje wyćwierkały, że są w drodze powrotnej i że naszemu bohaterowi się było zemdlało – padła pełna skrywanej satysfakcji odpowiedź. – A twoje?

\- Całkiem sporo. Nasi milusińscy uznali, że przy okazji zapolują sobie na Kyubiego, bo dzieciak się plącze z małym Uchihą, więc czemu nie upiec dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu – wolna dłoń lalkarza poruszyła się nagle, wprawiając w ruch niewidzialne nitki czakry. Hałasy dochodzące z pokoju Hidana zdały się nagle nieco cichsze i mniej rozpraszające. Zaklinanie domu. – Niestety Kyubi ma silne plecy i… nie uwierzysz, ale Uchiha i Hoshigaki zostali połknięci przez ogromną żabę. Przykre, prawda?

\- Twoje ptaszki mają bujną wyobraźnię.

\- Albo są dobrze poinformowane – uśmiechnął się drwiąco mistrz marionetek. – W każdym razie dla Uchihy to na pewno był wstrząs. Pomyśl, ile śluzu w takiej żabie. Musiała im porządnie pobrudzić te płaszczyki.

\- A dzieciak? – zaciekawił się Kakuzu.

\- Który? – drewniane palce wciąż się poruszały. Szybko, nerwowo, cały czas rozmawiały z domem.

\- No, ten… mały Uchiha. Ciekawa sprawa z nimi…

\- No, szczeniak dostał w pysk podobno. Zaczął stawiać, chciał pokazać, co potrafi, to go starszy braciszek urządził tak, że nie pogadasz.

\- Coś ten nasz Uchiha nie ma ręki do dzieci – zawyrokował Kakuzu, powoli wycofując się do swojego pokoju. Lista tematów odpowiednich na niezobowiązującą nocną pogawędkę nie była zbyt rozbudowana. Poza tym cyferki czekały. – Mały będzie miał uraz. Jeśli już go nie ma. Trochę żałosne to wszystko.

Lalkarz tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ano żałosne

Powrócili wczesnym, jesiennym porankiem trzy dni później. Za oknami panował senny półmrok, mgła opadała. Wydawało się, że odziane na czarno postaci brodzą w chmurach. Na progu czekał na nich jedynie lalkarz – z założenia nie uznający potrzeby snu o jakiejkolwiek porze. Przez całą noc dom był niespokojny. Wiatr w szczelinach opowiadał o nadciągającym wrogu – słabym i ośmieszonym. Zawiasy w drzwiach skrzypiały doradzając, by zabić teraz, kiedy jest okazja, kiedy przeciwnik jest zupełnie bezbronny. Zadusić poduszką, poderżnąć gardło. Mistrz marionetek tylko uśmiechał się pobłażliwie słuchając tej pieśni. Dom był tylko drewnem, reagował instynktownie, nie brał pod uwagę konsekwencji. Tylko głupiec mógłby uzależnić swoje decyzje od podszeptów pozbawionej uczuć materii.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wycieczka się udała – zadrwił, widząc, jak Hoshigaki podtrzymuje Uchihę za kołnierz, by dzieciak nie zatracił pozycji pionowej. Brunet nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, nawet nie spojrzał na niedawnego partnera. Korzystając z okazji, że Kisame puścił jego płaszcz, niespiesznym, leniwym krokiem przekroczył próg dworku i schodami udał się na górę. Szedł wolno – dużo wolniej, niż tego wymagała uwielbiana przez niego poza niespiesznej elegancji. Mylił kroki, mocno zaciskał dłonie na poręczy, zatrzymywał się na ledwie zauważalne chwile, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Lalkarz nie musiał nawet patrzeć na subtelne znaki dawane przez Kisame. Obojętnie minął pokonującego kolejne stopnie rywala, odnalazł pokój Jashenity i nie bawiąc się w konwenanse otworzył drzwi.

\- Jest robota, Hidan – obwieścił, doskonale świadom tego, że przemykający do swoich kwater Itachi wszystko słyszy. Korytarz wypełnił się nagle mdlącym zapachem kadzidła i czegoś jeszcze. Krew. – Paciorek dokończysz później, Jashin jakoś to zniesie.

Srebrnowłosy był sam. Klęczał przed swym prywatnym ołtarzem z pochyloną głową i nucił coś cicho. Płaszcz Akatsuki leżał na łóżku, po nagich plecach fanatyka spływały cienkie, ciemnoczerwone strumyczki. W kącie pokoju, na podłodze niczym wąż leżało domniemane narzędzie kary. Najzwyklejsza dyscyplina.

\- Żałosne – Sasori tylko nabrał w wyimaginowane płuca powietrza i ze znużeniem pokręcił głową. – Hidan, ja się bardzo cieszę, że masz bogate życie wewnętrzne. Na swój chory sposób to urocze, ale teraz bądź łaskaw ruszyć…się i wypełnić medyczny obowiązek wobec Uchihy.

Jashenita odwrócił się. Usta rozciągnęły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu, w oczach o nieokreślonym różowo-fioletowym kolorze zatańczyły radosne iskierki. Bez słowa wstał, narzucił na poranione plecy swój płaszcz, odszukał w szufladzie woreczek z ziołami i stanął w progu, najwyraźniej wykazując gotowość do niesienia pomocy.

\- Nie to, żebym się czepiał – Sasori ostrożnie obszedł go w koło i z ciekawością przyjrzał się ciemnym plamom powoli przesiąkającym przez materiał płaszcza. Może i zapomniał, jak działa ludzkie ciało, ale był niemal pewien, że zakładanie uniformu bez żadnego opatrunku oznacza sporą dawkę bólu przy zdejmowaniu odzienia. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o zasadach higieny i aseptyki?

Hałas dochodzący z pokoju Uchihy mógł oznaczać, że domniemany pacjent albo sam zemdlał, albo przynajmniej przewrócił jakiś element umeblowania.

\- W twoje ręce, doktorze – uśmiechnął się jadowicie Sasori, po czym zszedł po schodach i jakby zupełnie nic się nie zdarzyło udał się do kuchni. Kisame już tam siedział, czyszcząc swój miecz i w milczeniu czekając, aż woda na herbatę się zagotuje. Tak, jak kilka lat temu, kiedy był jeszcze Orochimaru, a Itachi wrócił ze swojej pierwszej letniej wyprawy. Cóż, historia najwyraźniej znajduje perwersyjną przyjemność w powtarzaniu się.

\- Lider czeka na meldunek – stwierdził lalkarz, przysiadając się i swoim zwyczajem kładąc palce na stole – A ty siedzisz tutaj, czyścisz miecz, a w perspektywach masz picie herbatki. Cóż za niesubordynacja, Hoshigaki. Larum grają! Wojna! nieprzyjaciel w granicach! A ty się nie zrywasz? Szabli nie chwytasz? Na koń nie siadasz? Co się stało z tobą, żołnierzu?

\- To nie była oficjalna misja – odparł ze stoickim spokojem wojownik. – Nie mamy obowiązku składać raportu.

\- Ale wypadałoby chociaż wpaść i powiedzieć „dzień dobry", co nie? – drewniana dłoń poruszyła się w tym przerażającym, dobrze znanym każdemu członkowi Akatsuki geście. - Lider tak lubi twojego kolegę, ucieszyłby się.

\- Jeśli masz ochotę zapytać, co się stało, po prostu zapytaj, Sasori.

\- A odpowiesz?

\- Nie mam zamiaru – przyznał Kisame, nie rezygnując z pełnego łagodności tonu. Jakie to dla niego charakterystyczne. Ten głos i ten wyraz twarzy mówiący „teraz jestem łagodny, ale jeśli się nie wycofasz, zaatakuję". Zaiste, potrafi być przekonujący. Sasori wstał, by wyłączyć wodę. W całkowitym milczeniu odszukał w szafce wolny kubek, nasypał do niego herbaty i zalał wrzątkiem. Kiedy stawiał naczynie przed towarzyszem, nie było w tym geście nic ze zwykłej dla mistrza marionetek irytacji i zniecierpliwienia. Nie okazywał łaski, nie utwierdzał w poczuciu bycia żałosnym, nie pomagał na siłę. Po prostu robił herbatę, bo akurat zaszła taka potrzeba. Z tą samą prostotą i oczywistością zabrał się za przygotowywanie przybyszowi śniadania..

Gdy dołączył do nich Hidan, jesienne słońce zawładnęło już niebem na dobre. Mężczyzna skinął głową siedzącym za stołem ninja, po czym ruszył w poszukiwaniu naczynia, do którego mógłby wsypać nieco swoich wzmacniających ziół. Pewnie, po co zniżać się do poziomu pozostałych wojowników i pić zwykłą, ordynarną wręcz herbatę?

\- Pójdę już – zadecydował Hoshigaki. Nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, by odstawić pusty kubek i talerz z resztkami śniadania na miejsce, wziął swój ogromny miecz i udał się na górę. Sasori był pewny, że nie ma zamiaru zgłaszać się do lidera, ani tym bardziej iść spać. Stanie pod drzwiami kwatery Itachiego i będzie pilnował, by żadna nieodpowiedzialna jednostka w rodzaju Deidary nie próbowała zakłócać partnerowi odpoczynku. Przewidywalne do bólu.

\- Z jego ciałem wszystko w porządku – oświadczył z całkowitą powagą Hidan, ostrożnie przygotowując ziołowy napar. Powaga i oficjalność pobrzmiewające w chropowatym, głębokim głosie Jashenity bez względu na okazję nieodmiennie wprawiały Sasoriego w szampański nastrój. Z zachłannością oczekiwał na kolejną, pełną niczym nie uzasadnionego patosu wypowiedź. – Nic nie złamał, niczym się nie zatruł, jest tylko nieco osłabiony i oszołomiony.

\- To słodkie, że uznałeś mnie za kogoś, troszczącego się o zdrowie Uchihy – przyznał mistrz marionetek. W sumie dobrze się złożyło, że niechcący stał się adresatem medycznego raportu. Lubił być w posiadaniu kluczowych informacji – nawet, jeśli nie miały dla niego znaczenia - a wyciąganie takich szczegółów od Kisame lub lidera postrzegał jako zbytnio kłopotliwe. Jeszcze komuś przyszłoby do głowy, że naprawdę przejął się powagą sytuacji.

\- Natomiast nic nie mogę zaradzić na to, że jego dusza obumiera – kontynuował niczym nie zrażony fanatyk. Cóż, przynajmniej diagnoza była boleśnie słuszna. Od chwili dołączenia do Akatsuki Itachi starzał się i umierał od wewnątrz. Jak wszyscy. Ciebie przecież też to czeka, męczenniku za wiarę.

\- To nie próbowałeś go nawrócić na Jashina? – mistrz marionetek udał niedowierzanie za co Hidan obrzucił go spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym dla szczególnie zatwardziałych heretyków.

\- Swoją drogą należy ci się nagana – drążył temat rudowłosy, siląc się na podobnie poważny i oficjalny ton. – Nie, żeby mi to robiło jakąś szaloną różnicę, ale ty i Deidara zakłócacie ciszę nocną. A jak Lider nie może się zrelaksować, to jest rozdrażniony i wpada na pomysły w stylu „Złapmy wszystkie jinchuuriki i opanujmy świat"

\- Trudno – uśmiechnął się gorzko winowajca. – Wiara wymaga poświęceń.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli. Lalkarz szczerze rozbawiony samą osobą fanatyka, ten drugi – najwyraźniej pogrążony w głębokiej religijnej zadumie. To jest jednak gość, ten cały Hidan – stwierdził z przekonaniem mistrz marionetek. Bezczelny, arogancki, pełen ignorancji wobec rządzących małą społecznością Akatasuki praw, całkowicie pozbawiony dystansu do siebie i swojej religii. Bez względu na to, czy odkrywał przed światem prawdziwą twarz, czy tylko ładnie wykończoną maskę, robił to z takim wdziękiem i konsekwencją, że nonkonformista siedzący w drewnianym ciele pokochał go dogłębnie i bezwarunkowo.

\- Mógłbym prosić cię o chwilę rozmowy, Sasori?

\- Teraz? Tutaj?

\- Przejdźmy się – zaproponował Hidan, dopijając ziołową herbatę. Sasori sztywno skinął głową. W głębi duszy zastanawiał się, czego tak właściwie może się spodziewać. Cóż, przynajmniej przestał się uśmiechać pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy słyszał ten pozbawiony cienia autoironii, poważny głos. Stała czujność przede wszystkim

\- Wyrabiasz lalki na sprzedaż? – zagadnął Jashenita, gdy wyszli na ganek. W burych oczach lalkarza pojawił się odcień paniki. Nie lubił, gdy rozmowa zaczynała się w ten sposób. Nie, gdy miało to związek z czymś cennym. I pomyśleć, że dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę miło i słonecznie. Jeden z ostatnich pogodnych dni tej jesieni.

\- Deidara ci powiedział?

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się Hidan. – To akurat Kakuzu. Jest twoim pośrednikiem.

\- Ano jest – burknął lalkarz, nieco uspokojony. Najwyraźniej jednak fanatyk nie zamierzał kupować żadnych zabawek. Historia się nie powtórzy. Nie w tym przypadku

\- Deidara dużo o tobie mówił – kontynuował srebrnowłosy. – Bardzo dużo i bardzo pięknie.

\- Powiadasz?

\- Widzisz, na dobrą sprawę znam cię tylko z jego opowieści. Nie rozmawiałem z tobą dostatecznie długo, nie jestem w tobą w żadnych układach. To, co mi powiedział wystarczyło jednak, by nabrać chęci na pogawędkę.

\- Wstrząsające – skonstatował mistrz marionetek.

\- Nie powinieneś go tak traktować – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Hidan. – Nie powinieneś się odsuwać i udawać, że nagle stał ci się obojętny i niepotrzebny. Nie zasługuje na to.

\- A ty oczywiście doskonale potrafisz ocenić na co zasługuje.

\- Nie na obojętność. Zniesie wszystko, nawet nienawiść, ale obojętności się boi.

\- Masz w tym jakiś konkretny cel, czy prawisz mi kazania umoralniające ku chwale Jashina?

\- Jeśli tylko powiesz, że ci zależy, odstąpię – zadeklarował Hidan. – Jak raczyłeś wspomnieć jestem sługą Jashina, nie mam żadnego prawa by brać odpowiedzialność za drugą osobę. To zazdrosny bóg, musiałbym srogo zapłacić za taką zdradę, Deidara też. Nie chcę zrobić mu krzywdy.

\- Więc przenosisz odpowiedzialność na mnie?

\- Tak – uśmiechnął się dumnie mężczyzna.

\- Czyli mam do wyboru powiedzieć, że w dupie mam Deidarę i sprawić, że Jashin zacznie ciskać w was gromami, albo brać za dzieciaka pełną odpowiedzialność i trzymać go z dala ciebie na krótkiej smyczy?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy zawsze składają taką odpowiedzialność w moje ręce? – rudzielec przypomniał sobie wszystkie poprzednie razy, gdy musiał podejmować takie decyzje. Orochimaru albo lalka. Piękno albo doskonałość. Zabić Uchihę, czy pozwolić mu żyć? Uzbierało się tego przez lata. – Na kogo ja wyglądam? – zirytował się.

\- Na kogoś rozsądnego. Chcesz jego dobra, prawda?

Przez rudą głowę przemknęła myśl, że do podejmowania właściwych decyzji potrzeba czegoś więcej, niż rozsądek.

\- Chcę mieć święty spokój i nie musieć decydować o życiu innych ludzi – odparł bez namysłu, gniewnie. – Nie za ich plecami.

\- A to właśnie miałem na celu proponując ci spotkanie – przyznał bezczelnie Hidan. – To dziecko. Nie jest w stanie sam się sobą zająć.

\- My też nie jesteśmy w stanie zająć się sobą – wytknął mu Sasori. – A chcemy brać odpowiedzialność za jego życie.

\- Tak – Jashenita tylko skinął głową. Nie wyglądał na ani trochę speszonego. Proszę, proszę, cóż za tupet. Człowiek posiadający minimalne poczucie przyzwoitości prędzej umarłby ze wstydu niż postawił mistrzowi marionetek takie ultimatum. W każdym razie na pewno umarłby ze wstydu otrzymawszy równie stanowczą odprawę. Jak tu go nie uwielbiać?

\- I nie zamierzasz pytać go o zdanie?

\- Znam odpowiedź – odparł spokojnie fanatyk. – Wybrałby ciebie.

\- A ty najwyraźniej chcesz mieć pretekst, by się nim zająć. Znasz moją odpowiedź, znasz jego odpowiedź, wiesz, że ci grozi klątwa, krew i krwawe popioły i co tam jeszcze w twojej religii funkcjonuje. Chcesz być cholernie sprawiedliwy, na wszystko potrzebujesz mieć papierek. Potrzebujesz móc powiedzieć „słuchaj, Jashin, dzieciak był sam, nie miał na kim się oprzeć, jakbym się nim nie zajął, byłbym grzesznikiem nie wartym twego splunięcia". Jak na fanatyka jesteś całkiem zaradny.

\- Przejrzałeś mnie – uśmiechnął się krzywo Hidan. – Dostanę ten pretekst?

\- Dostaniesz – westchnął ciężko Sasori. – Deidara jest mi zupełnie obojętny, nie dbam o niego. I lepiej się pomódl do tego twojego boga, żeby był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Cóż – Jashenita zmrużył swoje przerażające różowo-fioletowe oczy. – Nie sądziłem, że się zgodzisz. Dlaczego, Sasori?

Rudowłosy nagle popatrzył na niego chłodno, z całym okrucieństwem, jakie mógł wykrzesać z pozbawionych wyrazu burych oczu.

\- Dlaczego ma niszczyć mnie, skoro ty jesteś jeszcze całkiem nowy i nie zepsuty? – spytał, po czym z innym uśmiechem, przyjaznym i pogodnym poklepał Hidana po plecach. – Poza tym należy ci się coś za tę rozmowę. Dawno się tak dobrze nie ubawiłem.

Nie zdecydował się, by spojrzeć na pełną oburzenia twarz. Już dość, już wystarczy na dzisiaj. Jeszcze kilka chwil spędzonych z fanatykiem sam na sam, jeszcze jedno słowo lub grymas, a skończyłoby się wybuchem cokolwiek histerycznego i rozpaczliwego śmiechu.

Żałosne.

\- Dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowywał, hmm – powiedział cicho Deidara. Siedział na łóżku Hidana opierając się plecami o niedawno odmalowaną ścianę i z uwagą przyglądał się swoim dłoniom. Jashenita klęczał na podłodze, wyśpiewując ostatnie linijki wieczornego hymnu. Nagie plecy ponaznaczane były długimi, krwawymi pręgami. Kara. Uznał, że zrobił coś, co zniesmaczyło gniewnego, pełnego nienawiści boga, więc się ukarał. Ciekawe, czy boli, zastanowił się przelotnie blondyn. Ekstrawaganckie pomysły Hidana nie przerażały go tak, jak z początku. Nie to, że był skłonny zaakceptować mroczne aspekty religii. Nie to, że do końca to pojmował. Raczej wyczuwał. Samookaleczenie to próba odzwierciedlenia psychicznego bólu, bez względu na to, co srebrnowłosy sobie wmawia. Czuje się winny, więc wyznacza sobie karę. Pewnie nawet, gdyby nie znał Jashina, postępowałby tak samo. – Myślałem, że to dlatego, że Itachi wrócił, ale hmm… no… Spytałem, co mu jest, ale tylko zaczął się śmiać i powiedział, że Hidan ma mi coś do powiedzenia – niebieskie oczy błyskawicą spoczęły na twarzy towarzysza. – Więc masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Hidan?

\- Rozmawiałem z nim – odparł mężczyzna, zwilżonym palcem gasząc jedną z trociczek. Wciąż ta sama powaga i oficjalność. I niepokój w oczach, jakby nieco obawiał się reakcji Deidary.

\- O czym niby, hmm? – blondyn pochylił się w jego stronę i patrzył z natężeniem, nieco mrużąc oczy. Pozycja bojowa, jak u dzikiego kota gotowego do skoku.

\- Cóż – srebrnowłosy przysiadł obok niego na łóżku. Najwyraźniej chwilowo miał problem z doborem odpowiednich słów. Towarzysz momentalnie przysunął się do niego tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Groźny, wyczekujący, w każdej chwili gotów by wydrapać oczy. - Powiedział, że nie zależy mu na tobie, że nic go nie obchodzisz. Przykro mi.

\- Oh – cofnął się nieco i na moment spuścił wzrok. W porównaniu do tego wojowniczego Deidary sprzed kilku sekund wyglądał smutno i żałośnie. Fanatyk wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął z delikatnie piegowatej twarzy pasemko jasnych włosów. Pachniały prochem. – Rozumiem – chłopak nagle znów podniósł wzrok, odważnie wytrzymując fioletowo-różowe, pełne niepokoju spojrzenie fanatyka. – Ale przecież ty tu jesteś, Hidan – uśmiechnął się. To był naiwny, ufny uśmiech porzuconego dziecka. Itachi i Sasori od razu dostrzegliby fałsz, ale przecież to był tylko Hidan. Sam był przytłoczony, wystraszony siłą i gwałtownością uczucia. Widział to, co chciał widzieć. Odpowiedź była taka, jak przystało na Jashenitę. Szorstki, wyrozumiały uśmiech i pewny uścisk ramienia. Nic więcej – Ty się mną zaopiekujesz, hmm?

Nie zgaszone kadzidełko na ołtarzu wciąż wydzielało z siebie wstęgi błękitnego dymu. Gryzące w gardło, mdlące, tak, jak bliskość skóry fanatyka. Rozgrzewające. Szkoda, że to wszystko kłamstwo. Szkoda, że naprawdę nie można zatonąć w tym uścisku i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co było do tej pory; spalić mostów i ruszyć przed siebie, w nieznane. Nie. Może i byłaby szansa, może i dałoby się zaryzykować, gdyby Jashenita nie zrobił czegoś tak niewybaczalnego. Przecież…przecież prędzej czy później i tak by się dogadali. Spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, już dawno przestali traktować kłótnie na poważnie – to był tylko sposób na rozładowanie emocji. Po co ci to było, Hidan?! Rozmawiać o zainteresowanym za jego plecami? Decydować o życiu innej osoby? Namawiać Sasoriego do jakichś idiotycznych deklaracji? Tego blondyn nie potrafił ani zrozumieć ani poczuć. Mógł się tylko odwdzięczyć tak, jak umiał najlepiej. Niszcząc. Szkoda, Hidan, przecież nie jesteś złym człowiekiem, na pewno nie chciałeś… „Nikt nie chciał" przypomniał sobie nagle proste, wciąż piekące do żywego słowa lalkarza. Przełknął ślinę i mocniej zacisnął rękę na ramieniu towarzysza. Przecież i tak stał się już potworem. Jedna podłość mniej, czy więcej nie zrobi różnicy.

\- To, co robimy, jest złe – powiedział zdecydowanie Hidan, gdy Deidara pocałował go po raz pierwszy.

\- No to co, hmm? – spytał ostro blondyn i zaczął prowokująco wodzić koniuszkiem języka po jego policzku.

\- Jashin tego zabrania – mężczyzna próbował odsunąć go od siebie. Artysta w odpowiedzi zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.

\- No to co? – wyszeptał, rozbawiony oburzeniem towarzysza.

\- Spadnie na nas jego zemsta

\- No to co?

\- Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało – powiedział zdecydowanie fanatyk.

\- No to co?

\- Święty Jashinie, martwię się o ciebie, dziecko. Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie był przeklęty.

\- Ale przecież ja nie wierzę w te bajki – wzruszył ramionami blondyn, nieco odsuwając się od towarzysza i marszcząc brwi. – To po co mi mówisz to wszystko, hmm?

\- Bo ja w nie wierzę –odparł Hidan, odwracając się od niego i podchodząc do okna. – I ja się boję, że ciebie to spotka

\- Ja się o ciebie nie boję – odparował Deidara. Szybko, ostro, brutalnie. Był wściekły i na siebie i na towarzysza. Nikt i nic nie mogło zmusić go do trzymania języka za zębami.

Jashenita wciąż patrzył w okno, dumny, wyniosły. W wpadającym do pomieszczenia jesiennym, księżycowym świetle wyglądał jak wykuty z marmuru posąg. Kolejna przeszkoda. Kolejne wielkie kłamstwo. Kolejna maska, którą trzeba skruszyć i zmiażdżyć, dostrzec ukryte pod nią piękno. Uważne oko mogło już jednak dostrzec pierwszą rysę, pierwsze drgnięcie ramion, nerwowe przełknięcie śliny.

\- Przynajmniej teraz jesteś szczery – powiedział cicho. – Idź do siebie.

\- Ej, ej, czekaj, hmm – blondyn stanął za nim i lekko, niezobowiązująco objął w pasie. Mężczyzna nie zareagował. – A co ty sobie właściwie myślałeś?! Idziesz do Sasoriego, gadasz z nim, nie wiem, no, oświadczyny jakieś odstawiasz, czy coś? Zawierasz umowę cywilno-prawną? Jestem dla ciebie zabawką, przedmiotem handlu? Czymś, do czego praw można się zrzec, a później je nabyć, hmm?! Za dużo czasu spędziłeś z Kakuzu, udzieliło ci się? Proszę bardzo – mówił coraz głośniej, coraz bardziej natarczywie, wpijając pomalowane na czarno paznokcie w brzuch Jashenity. Wciąż zero reakcji. Cholerna odporność na ból. Cholerna pycha. – Kupiłeś mnie, więc wnioskuję, że byłem ci do czegoś potrzebny. Przecież dla ciebie jestem tylko dziwką! Potraktowałeś mnie tak, a teraz nawet nie chcesz skorzystać z moich usług, bo niby religia ci zabrania?! Jesteś zwyczajnie śmieszny, z tą swoją fałszywą świątobliwością, wiesz?! Głupi buc, hmm!

\- Idź do siebie, dziecko – odezwał się Hidan stłumionym, gardłowym głosem. Widać było, że z trudem panuje nad emocjami. – Idź do siebie.

\- Chcesz tego, przyznaj – język na dłoni wysunął się i lekko polizał fanatyka po brzuchu. Tym razem tamten wzdrygnął się. Niemal niezauważalnie, ale to już było coś. – Pragniesz mnie, kupiłeś mnie od Sasoriego i masz ochotę wykorzystać okazję. Pieprzyć Jashina, pieprzyć jego klątwę, pieprzyć tą całą durną religię. To wszystko zaczyna tracić dla ciebie znaczenie, kiedy tu jestem, kiedy cię dotykam, hmm? - dłoń ześlizgiwała się coraz niżej, zataczała po brzuchu Jashenity powolne, leniwe kręgi,. Druga lekko musnęła kręgosłup, tuż nad lędźwiami. Poniżej tych okropnych krwawych pręg. - Teraz i tutaj masz na mnie ochotę, podniecam cię. Posunąłeś się do najgorszego świństwa, żeby mnie zdobyć a teraz odstawiasz świętoszka. Przecież to nic takiego, Hidan, to nie jest żaden wielki grzech. To jest takie… ludzkie. Upadasz jak każdy…

\- Przestań! – w jednej sekundzie Deidara znalazł się pod ścianą pokoju, macając obolałą na skutek upadku głowę i ocierając krew z wargi, którą jednym, celnym ciosem rozciął mu Hidan. – Nigdy więcej tak nie rób!

\- Co, lubisz na ostro, hmm? – blondyn wstał chwiejnie i posłał napastnikowi gorzki uśmiech. – Dobra, możemy się zabawić i tak. Nasz klient, nasz pan. Zawsze wiedziałem, że pod maską zakonnika kryje się dużo perwersji. No bierz mnie, przecież tego chciałeś!

\- Sasori miał rację co do ciebie – powiedział Jashenita i zdecydowanie ujął go za nadgarstek, po czym dość boleśnie szarpnął, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Sasori nigdy nie spróbował, jaki jestem dobry w łóżku, za sztywny na to – drwił Deidara, próbując jednocześnie uwolnić się z uścisku. - Marnowałem się przy nim, miałem nadzieje, że mój nowy pan chociaż będzie w stanie mnie zaspokoić, hmn!

\- Nie zniszczysz mnie – wycedził fanatyk, wypychając go za korytarz i starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Nie pozwolę!

\- Nie to nie – blondyn kopnął zamknięte drzwi, pokazał im język, po czym odwrócił się, kątem oka dostrzegając postać Kisame. Gniewnie ruszył w kierunku pilnowanych przez wojownika drzwi. Hidan tymczasem oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i powoli osunął się na klęczki. Dyscyplina leżała pod łóżkiem, w zasięgu ręki. Trociczka przy ołtarzu powoli się dopalała.

I znów leżał na wąskim, skrzypiącym łóżku, nieruchomy, bezwładny, śmiertelnie zmęczony. Serce waliło tak, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Po co, dlaczego? Przecież nic się nie stało. Zupełnie nic. Migawki ubiegłych dni przesuwały się przed oczami - szybkie, mgliste, niemożliwe do pochwycenia. Wyciągał ku nim dłoń, ale natykał się na szklaną szybę. Odgrodzony, oddzielony od własnych uczuć. Nie potrafił za nimi nadążyć, nie dotyczyły go, były czymś obcym. Były odczuciami i wrażeniami innego człowieka – wrażliwego, dziecinnego, wierzącego w bajki. Ktoś taki jak Itachi Uchiha nie był w stanie ich ani dotknąć ani zrozumieć. To dobrze, przecież wcale ich nie chciał. Emocje są czymś niepożądanym, trzeba je w sobie zniszczyć, trzeba zabić w sobie dziecko. Tak mu mówiono. Teraz spoza szklanej szyby spoglądał na twarz brata i nie poznawał jej. Obca, wykrzywiona bólem, nienawiścią, strachem. Tyle gniewu i niezrozumienia. Widział twarz tego drugiego jasnowłosego dzieciaka, słyszał jego głos, widział najeżony kłami rekina uśmiech Kisame. Nic nie rozumiał. Pamiętał wszystko, każdą sekundę, każde zawirowanie powietrza i nie potrafił tego pojąć. Co się właściwie stało? Dlaczego Hoshigaki sprowadził go tutaj półprzytomnego, zdezorientowanego? Gdzie jest Sasuke?

\- Nie przeszkadzaj, śpi. – usłyszał na korytarzu spokojny, pewny głos partnera. Zawsze na posterunku. Nie potrafił się tym faktem ani cieszyć, ani irytować. Pewne rzeczy się po prostu nie zmieniają.

\- Chcę wejść do środka, nie obudzę go. Po prostu posiedzę, hmm – o dwa tony zbyt głośny, natarczywy Deidara.

Blondyn w napięciu przyglądał się teraz stojącemu pod drzwiami pokoju Uchihy wojownikowi. Od kiedy on tam stał? Chyba od momentu ich powrotu do bazy. Cóż, ktoś nie śpi, aby spać mógł ktoś. Pełna grozy, wysoka sylwetka bardzo wyraźnie sugerowała, że nie będzie tolerować żadnej próby zakłócenia spokoju partnera.

\- Nie miejsce i nie czas – udzielił artyście spokojnej, acz stanowczej odpowiedzi. – Idź spać, Deidara.

\- Chcę go zobaczyć. Teraz, hmm! – chłopak nieco podniósł głos. Hoshigaki to jednak kretyn, pomyślał z wściekłością. Pilnuje Uchihy jak jakiś przerośnięty pies obronny i jedyne, co za to dostaje to kopy i kręcenie nosem.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – przestrzegł Kisame. Dopiero po chwili Deidara dostrzegł, że wodniste, rybie oczy są pełne niepokoju. No tak, on wiedział co się stało w Konoha. Skoro tak uparcie trwał przy boku Itachiego, to najwyraźniej sprawy jednak nie poszły w dobrym kierunku. Co tylko utwierdziło artystę w przekonaniu, że chce bruneta widzieć. Bardzo. Teraz, zaraz, natychmiast. Oglądać go roztrzaskanego i zrozpaczonego widzieć w nim cierpienie, prawdziwe życie, nie tylko kruchą, motylą sztukę. Chce go namalować, wyrzeźbić, odtworzyć w symfonii wybuchów. Wykorzystać.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – w korytarzu rozbrzmiał cichy, zmęczony głos Itachiego. – To bardzo dobry pomysł.

Deidara i Kisame aż podskoczyli. Nawet nie wychwycili momentu, w którym wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Blady, z podkrążonymi oczami, ubrany w lekkie, białe kimono. Musiały obudzić go głosy za ścianą. A może wcale nie spał? Trudno powiedzieć. Szczupła dłoń o wąskich, pięknie wyprofilowanych palcach lekko musnęła ramię artysty. Przypadkowy, miękki, nic nie znaczący dotyk. Mocniejsze uderzenie serca. Ciało jasnowłosego chłopaka wyprzedziło jego myśli, nadzieje i pragnienia. Ręce z całej siły objęły dziedzica rodu Uchiha w pasie, usta odszukały jego szyję i wycisnęły na niej krótki, zdecydowany pocałunek. Taki z gatunku mówiących „on należy do mnie, zostaw". Itachi nie protestował. W tym momencie był słaby, kruchy, bezwładny jak lalka. Przez chwilę stał zupełnie bez ruchu, z rękoma zaplecionymi wokół szyi blondyna i głową opartą o jego ramię. Czarne, owadzie oczy były przymknięte. Gdy je otworzył i spojrzał na Kisame, nie było w nich przewrotnej, diabelskiej iskierki, którą pokochał Orochimaru, ani rozpaczy i fali współczucia, za którymi przywędrował aż tutaj Deidara. Była pustka.

\- Możesz iść spać, Hoshigaki – powiedział cicho, wykrzywiając usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

Kisame bez słowa patrzył, jak brunet wciąga artystę do pokoju i starannie zamyka drzwi. Westchnął i krokiem spacerowym udał się do swojej kwatery.

Tym razem to Deidara dyktował warunki. Zdobywał ciało Itachiego gwałtownie, z wściekłością, sycił się dotykiem bladej, papierowej skóry, zapachem lśniących włosów, trzepotem rzęs. Uchiha przyzwalał na wszystko z lekkim, nieobecnym uśmiechem. Myślami był gdzie indziej, w jego myślach nie było warg muskających szyję i kark, gorącego oddechu nad uchem ani opadającej na oczy grzywy jasnych włosów. Było dziecko oddzielone od wszystkich przeżyć i emocji szklaną szybą, której nie potrafiło rozbić. Wciąż niedostępny, zamknięty, obcy, mimo, że oddzielony o grubość naskórka.

Leżeli później w całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej tylko szybkim, nieregularnym jeszcze oddechem. Deidara słyszał dochodzący z korytarza klekot drewnianego ciała i dalekie echa intonowanej modlitwy. Wydawało mu się nawet przez moment, że czuje gorzki zapach kadzidła.


	16. A Hopeless wound

Sztuka nie jest wieczna. Może zniknąć w każdej chwili, niezauważalnie. Jeden nieostrożny ruch, jedno drgnięcie dłoni i już brzydka rysa przecina wzdłuż doskonałą jak dotąd główkę lalki. Z początku sobie tego nie uświadamiasz. Klniesz i złorzeczysz pod nosem, robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby naprawić szkodę, z uczuciem szczerej niechęci myślisz o rozpoczynaniu mozolnego procesu tworzenia od początku. Opierasz opuszki palców o blat stołu, zamykasz oczy i nagle to do ciebie dociera. Te bzdury, które bez ustanku wykrzykuje jasnowłosy artysta, cały ten bełkot szaleńca, cała niekonsekwencja, asymetria i niesprawiedliwość są prawdziwe. To się dzieje. Była sztuka, nie ma sztuki. W pierwszej chwili – szok. Niedowierzanie. Niezrozumienie. Więc to naprawdę tak łatwo? Tak, po prostu? Jeden ruch i po wszystkim? Świetne, naprawdę, przezabawne. Wybuchasz cichym, gorzkim śmiechem i z góry spoglądasz na leżącą na stole lalkę. Ta będzie dla ciebie, Deidara. Przecież takie lubisz, taką chciałeś dostać. Zasłużyłeś sobie na nią. Zasłużyłeś jak nikt dotąd, o wiele bardziej niż Orochimaru i Itachi. Nie uczyniłeś lalkarza pięknym, ale udało ci się, przekonać go, ze żyjąc wiecznie nie będzie doskonały. Będzie wynaturzonym potworem, takim jak Hidan bądź Kakuzu. Przecież oni nie żyją tak naprawdę. Skupiają się na swoich pieniądzach, swoich rytuałach i zabijaniu. Z nimi jest inaczej, poza tym. W dziwny, trudny do pojęcia sposób mają siebie nawzajem. Nie przepadają za sobą, jak na członków jednego zespołu ich kontakty są bardzo ograniczone, jednak powtarzana z ust do ust plotka ma w sobie sporo prawdy. To Kakuzu uczynił Hidana nieśmiertelnym i teraz na każdej misji Jashenita robi wszystko, by się za to odpłacić. Co jest oczywiście plusem, bo znając ten tępy, fanatyczny upór można przypuszczać, że prędzej sam zaryzykuje, niż pozwoli przypadkowemu skrytobójcy sprawdzić, do jakiego stopnia Kakuzu jest nieśmiertelny. Fanatyzm, nie poddające się żadnym ciosom przekonanie o własnej słuszności, duma, która nie potrafi dostrzec, do jakiego stopnia jest się śmiesznym. Działanie mechaniczne, całkowity brak zdolności do autorefleksji. Kolejne pomyłki, błędy, wygłaszane tym pewnym, surowym głosem kłamstwa. Pycha, nieczystość, zazdrość, gniew. Jedna, czy dwie noce spędzone na krwawej pokucie i znów można żyć z przekonaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ha, więc jednak Święty Szymon Słupnik, bez względu jak bardzo temu zaprzeczał.

Tego właśnie chcieliśmy, Orochimaru? Do tego zmierzaliśmy, tak nas mieli wszyscy zapamiętać? Jako pozbawione wnętrza, poddające się instynktowi potwory? Nie. Oni mieli być podziwiani, mieli być nieśmiertelną doskonałością. Bez skazy. Może, gdyby legendarny Sannin nie odszedł, wszystko ułożyłoby się inaczej? Może apetyt na wieczność wcale by nie minął? Przecież on jeszcze żyje. Ukrywa się gdzieś, prowadzi swoje eksperymenty, cierpi, ale żyje. Porwał małego braciszka Uchihy, planuje przejąć jego ciało. Sasori nie postrzegał tego, jako szczególnie podły i nieelegancki uczynek. Tylko było mu trochę szkoda. Tamtego dzieciaka, którego nigdy w życiu nie widział, Itachiego, który nie potrafił całkowicie się z tym pogodzić. I tego, że teraz bez względu na to, jak bardzo lalkarz chciałby znów spotkać się z Orochimaru, za nic nie potrafiłby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie zniósłby jego reakcji na to, co stało się ze starszym Uchihą. Lalka. Piękna, ale obojętna, zupełnie pusta w środku i w odruchu bezwarunkowym odpychająca od siebie wszystkich, którzy jeszcze próbowali się zbliżyć. Przecież przed takim właśnie losem Sannin chciał go uchronić. Na coś takiego nie potrafiłby patrzeć. Tak, jak mistrz marionetek nie potrafi teraz patrzeć na to, co dzieje się z Deidarą. Coraz więcej gniewu i frustracji, coraz więcej udawania. Lepszy warsztat aktorski, więcej masek. Nienawiść, złość na świat, agresja, ataki panicznego lęku i histerii. Zawsze miotał się między skrajnościami, z każdym rokiem jednak to miotanie się było silniejsze, bardziej rozpaczliwe. Obijał się o ściany, kaleczył i wciąż próbował udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jednak miałeś rację, dziecko. Sztuka jest okrutna, więc pozwól, że ja tez będę.

Nawet, jeśli to żałosne.

-Nie lubię dzieci – powiedział zdecydowanie lalkarz. Lider posłał mu znad stygnącej herbaty zaintrygowane spojrzenie.

\- A jak to się ma do naszej rozmowy, Sasori?

-Prosił pan, bym zaprezentował swoje odczucia odnośnie misji, dzięki powodzeniu której Akatsuki wkroczy w zupełnie nową erę – odparł cierpliwie zagadnięty. – Więc stwierdzam, że nie lubię dzieci. Małych, upierdliwych szczeniaków z Konoha i Piasku –wysyczał, przechylając się nieco nad stołem. – Gówniarzy w rodzaju Uchihów i Kyubiego przekonanych, że pozjadali wszystkie rozumy. Zadufanych w sobie, upartych, bezczelnych. Od małego hodowanych i szkolonych, by zabijać w imię przyjaźni. Szykując zamach na wolność osobistą najmłodszego Kazekage w historii możemy być pewni, że zwalą się na nas całym tabunem. Zabawne – na perfekcyjnej, dziecinnej twarzy rozbłysnął drwiący uśmieszek.- Orochimaru ma Uchihę, tak, jak planował. Starszy Uchiha ma zdesperowanego mściciela rodu, tak, jak planował. Młodszy ma przyspieszony kurs zbrodni ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, tak, jak planował. My mamy na głowie przedszkole. O to panu chodziło, sir?

Lider pokręcił głową z pół-oficjalnym, ojcowskim uśmiechem zarezerwowanym specjalnie lalkarza.

\- Sprawy klanu Uchiha nie są przedmiotem tej rozmowy – przypomniał. Bez mrugnięcia okiem wytrzymał ciężkie, znudzone spojrzenie.

\- Ponieważ przedmiot tej rozmowy to...

\- Już mówiłem. Twoje odczucia odnośnie misji.

Mistrz marionetek potoczył wzrokiem po gabinecie. Uprzątnięte biurko, dwie filiżanki z herbatą, której nikt nie pije. Nawet porcelanowa cukiernica i herbatniki na talerzyku. Całkowicie wyprostowana pozycja lidera. Oficjalny, ojcowski uśmiech i źle skrywana panika w oczach.

\- Setting, perception – wymamrotał pod nosem. „Spike". Wyszperany w jednym z poradników doskonałego menadżera sposób przekazywania pracownikom złych wieści. - Mniej teorii, więcej praktyki, szefie. – zadrwił, powoli przesuwając drewnianym palcem po stole. – To teraz chyba pora na knowledge, prawda?

\- Cóż – dłonie lidera niemal odruchowo złożyły się w piramidkę.- Ta misja niesie ze sobą spore ryzyko. Zaczynamy działać otwarcie, zadzieramy z Piaskiem, który nie jest już osobnym państwem-miastem. Jak sam raczyłeś zauważyć, ma silnego sojusznika w postaci Liścia. Ponadto technika, której zamierzam użyć, by pochwycić Shukaku wymaga stałej koncentracji czakry w jednym miejscu. Gdyby coś się stało, udzielenie pomocy nie będzie możliwe aż do zakończenia procesu. Jestem w pełni świadom tego, że ktoś z nas może nie wrócić.

\- I jest pan gotów zaryzykować, prawda?

\- Są wartości, dla których warto poświecić życie, mój drogi - powiedział dowódca Akatsuki świetnie podrabiając manierę głosu Hidana.- Cudze – dodał już całkowicie swoim i kamiennie poważnym tonem. W oczach zagościły zimne błyski.

-Zaskakujące – Słowne gierki lidera nigdy nie robiły na Sasorim większego wrażenia. Zwykła błazenada i chwalenie się własną erudycją. Żałosne. - Czym zasłużyłem sobie na takie zaufanie?

\- Masz tutaj najwięcej zdrowego rozsądku. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się protekcjonalnie. – I nic poza nim. – W głosie zabrzmiała ledwie słyszalna oskarżycielska nuta.

\- Możliwe – lalkarz nie miał zamiaru się wypierać ani usprawiedliwiać. – O czymś jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?

Dowódcy najwyraźniej nie spieszyło się, by przejść do dalszej części rozmowy. Dobrze, że Sasori miał czas. Dużo czasu. Tylko od niego zależało, czy zechce mieć dla siebie cały czas tego świata.

\- Jak wiesz porwanie kazekage to zadanie przeznaczone dla ciebie i Deidary. Nikt inny nie przekroczy granic Piasku, w obecnej sytuacji politycznej to zbyt duże ryzyko – odezwał się wreszcie lider. – Jednakże…- zawiesił głos. -W przypadku możliwości spotkania z żyjącymi członkami rodziny, polityka asygnowania misji od początku była nieco inna. Masz prawo odmówić udziału. Zrozumiem.

\- Ale nie wybaczę, prawda? – uśmiechnął się gorzko Sasori. – Dziwne, że ta specjalna klauzula nie przeszkadzała wysyłać Uchihy do Konoha z każdym najmniejszym głupstwem.

\- Odczep się wreszcie od tego Uchihy. Rozmawiamy o tobie.

Lalkarz wygodniej usadowił się na krześle. Nawet nie zaskrzypiało, ale przecież to on był prawdziwym władcą tego domu. On decydował o tym, jakie odgłosy wydają meble.

\- A więc babcia Chiyo, tak? – spytał, wprawiając palce w przerażający, hipnotyzujący taniec. Odgłos wydawany przez drewniane stawy przywodził na myśl polującego skorpiona. O ileż bardziej efektowne i stresujące niż skrzypienie krzesła.

\- Tak. Co postanawiasz?

\- Nie bądźmy dziećmi, sir. – Palec wskazujący drgnął nieznacznie. Okno uchyliło się, wpuszczając do gabinetu nieco rześkiego, jesiennego powietrza.- Zadrzeć z Piaskiem, to zadrzeć z babcią Chiyo. Jest duża szansa, że stanę z nią do walki i że spotka mnie to, co powinno mnie spotkać lata temu. Owszem, teoretycznie mogę zrezygnować, ale obaj dobrze wiemy, że tego nie zrobię.

\- Bo? – lider sięgnął po swoją filiżankę i upił łyk zimnej herbaty. Gorzka.

\- Bo potrzebna jest każda para rąk, bo jeśli się wykręcę padnie zbyt wiele niewygodnych pytań, bo tylko ja jestem w stanie zmierzyć się ze starszą panią – wyliczał bez zająknięcia lalkarz.- Bo nie pozwoli pan, by Deidara został ze mną w bazie, a nie chcę, żeby walczył sam, bo jestem cholernym służbistą i zawsze robię co do mnie należy, bo kiedyś trzeba sprawdzić, do jakiego stopnia to drewniane ciało jest nieśmiertelne. Mówić dalej?

\- Wystarczy. Jak oceniasz swoje szanse?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie zmienne – na lalkowatej twarzy pojawił się wyraz głębokiego namysłu. – Pół na pół. Nie więcej.

Lider przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał na niego z namysłem.

-Samobójcze nastroje, Sasori?

\- Wobec otaczającej mnie zewsząd niekompetencji, to dość normalna reakcja, prawda? – zadrwił domniemany samobójca. – Poza tym kto powiedział, że zamierzam dać się zabić? Jak mawia Deidara: „Nie ma ryzyka- nie ma zabawy".

\- Nie poznaję cię, Sasori.

\- Przecież nawet mnie pan nie zna.

\- Z mojej strony to wszystko – lider wbił wzrok w cukiernicę.- Chciałbyś może coś powiedzieć?

\- Ah – rudowłosy uśmiechnął się blado. – Więc to tak… Moje pięć minut sławy, ostatnie słowa. Przesłanie do świata. Lecz zaklinam, niech żywi nie tracą nadziei, i przed narodem niosą oświaty kaganiec, et cetera, et cetera…

\- Nie musisz od razu podchodzić do tego w ten sposób.

\- W razie czego zajmijcie się nim – odezwał się znów lalkarz. Bez ironii. Bez drwiny. – I znajdźcie mu dobrego partnera. A co do pana, sir – nie mógł powstrzymać się od nutki zgryźliwości. - Radzę poćwiczyć przeprowadzanie z pracownikami trudnych rozmów. Ja nikomu nie powiem, że dziś dał pan plamę, ale obawiam się, że będzie jeszcze wiele okazji do ćwiczeń.

\- A, właśnie –lider poderwał się z fotela, by odprowadzić gościa do drzwi. Naprawdę sobie wziął do serca ostatnią część tej idiotycznej metody znaną jako „emotion". Miły, współczujący, ale bez przesady. Nawet tego nie potrafił poprawnie odegrać. – Coś mi się przypomniało. Uchiha słyszał o twojej sytuacji…

\- …Dziwne by było, jakby nie słyszał – mruknął bez entuzjazmu Sasori. Naturalne, że wiedza o bardzo prywatnych i bardzo rodzinnych sprawach działa w obie strony.

\- Prosił, żebym coś ci przekazał.

-Tak?

\- „Ad victoriam". Cokolwiek to znaczy.

Sasori tylko się uśmiechnął.

W związku z lokalizacją bazy, do granic Piasku mieli może pół dnia drogi. Wyruszyli jeszcze przed świtem i – podczas, gdy pozostali członkowie organizacji tymczasowo przenieśli się do jaskini, którą lider uznał za perfekcyjną do eksperymentowania z czakrą demona – skierowali się w kierunku wioski. Cel osiągnęli, gdy słońce stało już wysoko nad linią horyzontu. Dzień był pogodny, raczej zimny, biorąc pod uwagę to, jakie temperatury zwykle występują na tej pustyni. Jesienny wiatr podnosił w niebo tumany kurzu i przeganiał lekkie, pierzaste chmury. Zaufany człowiek lalkarza przeprowadził ich przez granicę, po czym Deidara dosiadł swojego nowego wynalazku – glinianego obiektu latającego o wyglądzie skrzywdzonego przez los ptaka – i odleciał z przestworza. Był o wiele bardziej mobilny niż Sasori plus zbroja i preferował walkę na odległość, zdecydowali więc, ze to on porwie Kazekage. Sasori czekał na niego w umówionym miejscu. Nieruchomy, odległy, schowany za swoją drewnianą, bojową marionetką.

\- Dłużej się nie dało?- burknął gdy latający pojazd Deidary ciężko osiadł na czerwonawym, pustynnym piasku. – Wiesz, że nie lubię czekać.

\- Szczeniak się stawiał, hmm! –odparł dziarsko blondyn. Niezbyt zręcznie zeskoczył z grzbietu swojego wierzchowca i za pomocą pospiesznie wykonanej pieczęci zmienił konstrukcję w grudkę gliny i schował do kieszeni płaszcza. Nie ma to jak przenośna, zminiaturyzowana latająca maszyna. – Trzeba przyznać, silny jest, nawet nieco mnie poharatał, no ale ostatecznie…

Z dumą wskazał leżące przed nimi na ziemi nieruchome ciało Gaary. Rudowłosy, z grubymi cieniami wokół oczu i znakiem miłości wytatuowanym na czole. „Miłość"? Dość ironiczny symbol jak dla chłopca, w którego ciele uwięziony jest Shukaku. Po uważnym przyjrzeniu się można było dostrzec podobieństwo do idealnych – na pewno podrasowanych nieco dłutem –rysów Sasoriego. Jednak co rodzina, to rodzina.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili mistrz marionetek zauważył, że artysta wyraźnie stara się ukryć problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi i nie wiedzieć czemu wszystkie czynności wykonuje prawą ręką. Już nawet nieistotne, że za pomocą jednej ręki próbuje rozpiąć plecak i wyjąć z niego manierkę z wodą, ale dlaczego nagle prawa? Przecież jest leworęczny. Po dokładniejszych oględzinach dało się dostrzec poszarpany i zakrwawiony rękaw lewej ręki. Co więcej, rękaw był pusty. Lalkarz ze zdumieniem zamrugał oczami, chcąc upewnić się, czy aby mu się nie przywidziało.

Organizm blondyna zaiste jest fascynującym zagadnieniem. Wrzeszczeć i marudzić z powodu drobnego skaleczenia lub oparzenia nikłym płomykiem zapałki, a nie zauważyć utraty całej ręki? Cokolwiek przerażające. Oczywiście, już wcześniej podczas walki i zaraz po niej był całkowicie nieświadomy ran i bólu, ale do tej pory przeciwnicy ograniczali się do wbijania kunai i shurikenów tudzież innych elementów uzbrojenia w różne części ciała. Nigdy dotąd Deidara nie utracił koniczyny – co przy jego pirotechnicznych umiejętnościach rzeczywiście było zastanawiające. Drewniana zbroja otworzyła się z cichym szczękiem.

\- Deidara, ty jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz? – zainteresował się mistrz marionetek, poszukując wzrokiem swojego bagażu. Gdzieś tutaj powinny być środki opatrunkowe. Bardzo dużo środków opatrunkowych. Kilka lat pracy z wyznawcą eksplodującej sztuki potrafi przygotować człowieka na każdą ewentualność.

\- Tak, a co?- artysta posłał mu nieco roztargnione spojrzenie znad swojego plecaka.

\- Usiądź – polecił rudowłosy, czując że ogarnia go coś zbliżonego do paniki. Nie był w najmniejszym stopniu wrażliwy na nieprzyjemne widoki, przywykł do udzielania pomocy przed-medycznej, po prostu pełne niefrasobliwości zachowanie podopiecznego nieco go niepokoiło. Dzieciak na pewno jest w szoku, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co się stało. Niewiadomo, jak zareaguje na wiadomość o utracie ręki. Jeśli teraz zacznie histeryzować, może zrobić się nieprzyjemnie. Trzeba go opatrzyć, trzeba się nim zająć, zanim się wykrwawi. Towarzysz automatycznie wykonał rozkaz. Wciąż mierzył mistrza nieco niepewnym, zagubionym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej nie mając pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. – Może to uszło twojej uwadze, ale coś urwało ci lewą rękę. Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi tego zbadać i opatrzyć, wykrwawisz się.

\- Daj spokój, mistrzu, przecież to nic takiego – odparł natychmiast blondyn i uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Zdarza się. Chyba nie miałeś mnie za jakiegoś mięczaka i nie sądziłeś, że się po tym rozkleję, hmm? Z jedną ręką też doskonale daję sobie radę, popatrz – z dumą odkręcił manierkę z wodą i przechylił ją do ust.

\- Jesteś najbardziej upartym, durnym i popieprzonym bachorem, jakiego znam – warknął Sasori, rozpinając mu płaszcz i zdejmując go, bo zobaczyć, co pozostało z urwanej ręki. Niewiele. „Tragiczny krwawy kotlecik" przemknęło mu przez głowę. Tatar z cebulką. Obie metafory bardzo ładnie oddawały powagę sytuacji. – Skoro już musisz fruwać na jakimś upośledzonym przez los pokracznym ptaszysku to chociaż mógłbyś być tak dobry i pilnować, gdzie są twoje ręce i nogi! – mamrotał gniewnie, ze wszystkich sił starając się doprowadzić pokrwawiony kikut do względnie przyzwoitego wyglądu. Pacjent był zbyt zajęty zaciskaniem zębów, by wtrącić jakąś uwagę, co okazało się okolicznością sprzyjającą.- To nieistotne, że bierzemy udział w najważniejszej misji w dziejach Akatsuki. To nieistotne, że ci każdy dziesięć tysięcy razy powtarzał, żebyś nie zrobił nic głupiego, bo Hidan nie będzie miał czasu, żeby cię poskładać. To nieistotne, że teraz dwa dni będziesz latał z jedną łapą i to naprawdę taki drobny szczegół, że możesz nigdy nie odzyskać pełnej sprawności. Jesteś artystą, do cholery! Masz talent, a marnujesz to przez zwykłą nieuwagę! Szkoda, że sobie jeszcze do kompletu nie skręciłeś karku spadając z tego latającego pokraka, kilka osób na pewno odetchnęłoby z ulgą.

-W tym pewnie ty też, hmm? – wycedził przez zęby Deidara.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że nie. – lalkarz odsunął się nieco, bo krytycznym okiem spojrzeć na opatrunek. Bandaże szybko przesiąkały krwią, więc, tym razem już w całkowitym milczeniu nałożył drugą warstwę. – A teraz zbieramy się – orzekł, skończywszy swoje dzieło. Widząc, że partner nie poradzi sobie z ubraniem się, wyćwiczonym przez lata ruchem narzucił mu płaszcz Akatsuki na ramiona i zapiął.- Nie mam zamiaru tracić na ciebie więcej czasu.

\- Hmm! – Deidara tylko skinął głowę i z wyzywającym, drapieżnym uśmiechem przyglądał się, jak Sasori przygotowuje bezwładne ciało Gaary do dalszej drogi i jak chowa ich bagaże do wnętrza zbroi. – Ale przyznaj, że nie spieprzyłem, ostatecznie mamy to, po co nas wysłali!

\- Spieprzyłeś, Deidara – rozległ się chrapliwy, nieprzyjemny dla ucha odgłos z wnętrza zbroi. Te warstwy drewna i mechaniki jeszcze bardziej zniekształcały i tak nienaturalny i zgrzytliwy głos lalkarza. – Spieprzyłeś na całej linii.

Nigdy dotąd Sasori w takim stopniu nie przypominał wyjątkowo rozdrażnionego pustynnego skorpiona. Poruszał się niespiesznie, cały czas kątem oka obserwując idącego obok Deidarę. Głupi dzieciak. Było jasne, że jeśli tylko pozwoli mu się trochę polatać na tym wynalazku, prędzej czy później zrobi sobie krzywdę. Ekscytowała go sama możliwość lotu i oglądania wszystkich eksplozji z dogodnej perspektywy. Stawał się nieuważny, lekceważył przeciwnika, nie potrafił nawet dostrzec, że jest poważnie ranny. Zupełnie jak Ikar, który zbliżył się do słońca i pozwolił, by ciepło roztopiło wosk w jego skrzydłach. Żałosne. Póki co ranny miał jeszcze siły. Adrenalina krążyła w krwiobiegu, więc nawet, jeśli czuł ból, do nie w pełni zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i nie przejmował się jakoś specjalnie. Niedługo utrata krwi da o sobie znać. Zwolni, zacznie się potykać, ręką będzie szukał jakiegoś oparcia. Nie zatrzyma się. Jest gotów nawet czołgać się po pustynnym piasku, byle tylko nie przyznać się do słabości. Byle zrobić na przekór wszystkiemu i wszystkim, nawet swojemu ciału. Skąd znamy taką skłonność do przeforsowywania się? Nie od Uchihy przypadkiem?

Sasori zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie dopuści do tego, żeby partner padł z wyczerpania. Zatrzyma go, nawet siłą, zmusi do odpoczynku. Nie pozwoli mu upaść na pustynny piasek, nie odda na pastwę padlinożerców. Deidara był jedyną osobą, która zdołała obrzydzić mu nieśmiertelność. Jedyną, która naprawdę będzie w stanie docenić jego ostatnie, największe dzieło. Musi się dowiedzieć, musi widzieć, musi pamiętać – nawet, jeśli pamięć nie jest jego ulubionym aspektem miłości.

\- Nocleg – zarządził, zanim jeszcze słońce na dobre zniknęło za pustynnymi wydmami. Wciąż wiało. Ziarenka piasku wciskały się w szpary w zbroi, osadzały się w naoliwionych i gotowych do walki mechanizmach, chłostały artystę po twarzy i wpadały to oczu, utrudniając widzenie. Słońce zachodziło gniewne, czerwone. Podpalało snujące się po niebie chmury i sprawiało wrażenie, że ziemie na zachodzie płoną. Ogień! Wojna! Wróg! Sylwetki dwóch ninja rzucały na piach wydłużone, rozedrgane cienie. Blondyn zrobił na próbę kilka kroków do przodu, ale - upewniwszy się, że Sasori otwiera swoją zbroję i naprawdę zamierza zrobić postój- przysiadł na piachu i oparł się o swój właśnie wyrzucony z wnętrza marionetki bagaż. Pustynny Gaara leżał nieco z boku, spokojny, nieruchomy. Gdyby nie to, że otoczone cieniami zmęczenia oczy były zamknięte, można by sądzić, że wpatruje się w niebo. Mistrz marionetek bez choćby jednego słowa przygotował prowizoryczne posłanie z koców, wygrzebał w piachu szczątki wyschniętej na wiór, pustynnej rośliny i poświęcił je na niewielkie ognisko. Był skorpionem, kto potrafił przeżyć na pustyni, jeśli nie on? Zaczął przeszukiwać swój plecak w poszukiwaniu pożywienia, co oczywiście okazało się z góry skazane na porażkę. On nie jadł. Prowiant znajdował się w plecaku Deidary.

-Posuń się – warknął. – Masz już gdzie spać, przydałoby się, gdybyś jeszcze miał co jeść.

Stary, dobry Sasori. Udzielający pomocy ostentacyjnie, z politowaniem. „Patrz, robię ci łaskę, lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś to docenił". To nie jego zachowanie i słowa sprawiły jednak, że blondyn zaczął czuć się bardzo nieswojo. Sama ta sytuacja. To czerwone słońce przywodzące na myśl rychły rozlew krwi, sam fakt, że zatrzymali się tak nagle, w sumie bez wyraźnej potrzeby. Zwykle lalkarz zmuszał partnera do maksymalnego wysiłku i zatrzymywał się wtedy, gdy było to naprawdę niezbędne. Czasem nie zatrzymywali się w ogóle. Dlaczego tak nagle…?

\- Mistrzu… – Posłusznie przesiadł się na przygotowane posłanie. Dopiero, gdy już usiadł, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest obolały, wyczerpany i jak bardzo mu zimno. – Ty się martwisz –stwierdził z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chciałbyś – burknął towarzysz i lekko potrząsnął głową. Matowe, rude pasemka opadły na oczy.

\- Martwisz się, hmm! – Deidara uśmiechnął się lekko, z pobłażaniem. Próbował sobie wmówić, że go to bawi. Ta nadopiekuńczość i przesada, do której lalkarz za nic nie chce się przyznać. Wcale nie oddaliło to ataku lęku, który już gdzieś tam był, powoli nadchodził. Niemal dało się słyszeć ciche, płochliwe kroki na pustynnym piasku. – Zazwyczaj nie nalegasz na nocleg, trzeba cię siłą zmuszać do postoju. Sam rozbiłeś obozowisko, rozpaliłeś ogień.

\- Nie było przeciwwskazań.

\- Poza tym spójrz – ranny wygodniej rozsiadł się na przygotowanym dla niego posłaniu. Było mu dziwnie słabo, zimno. Czuł mrowienie w lewej dłoni, której już przecież nie było. - Jesteś dla mni y. Jak na twoje standardy, hmm. Powinieneś mnie mordować wzrokiem za to, że nawaliłem.

\- Już dostałeś za swoje – przypomniał mu lalkarz. – Ale jak chcesz więcej, proszę bardzo. Jesteś głupim, dziecinnym, nieodpowiedzialnym, przeceniającym własne możliwości, beztroskim…

\- Co się dzieje, hmm?! – uciął Deidara. Mierzył partnera na wpół zirytowanym, na wpół zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Lalkarz nigdy nie zadręczał się niewiele znaczącymi detalami. Fakt, że koledze z pracy urwało rękę raczej nie zmusiłby go do przerwania nocnego marszu i rozbicia obozowiska. Jakikolwiek był powód – musiał być poważny i bardzo rzeczywisty. Tak, jak ognie powoli dogasające na zachodzie.

\- A niby co ma się dziać?- obruszył się oderwany od swojej wyliczanki lalkarz. – Całe życie mam do czynienia z lekkomyślnymi debilami, oto, co się dzieje.

\- Powiedz mi! – w głosie blondyna rozbrzmiały groźne nuty. – Jeśli coś cię niepokoi, powiedz!

\- Po co? – mistrz marionetek uniósł brwi w autentycznym zdumieniu.

\- Bo… bo tak, hmm! Bo znowu jestem jedynym, który nie ma o niczym pojęcia! Uchiha się na ciebie patrzy jak na ofiarę wojny domowej, Hidan odmawia litanie, Kakuzu liczy zyski z zakładów, Zetsu się ze sobą kłóci… A przecież…to tylko kolejna misja, nic nam nie grozi, hmm! Nic nie może nam grozić, prawda?! Nie jest aż tak źle, to w końcu tylko te same dzieciaki co zawsze!

\- Tylko głupiec nie docenia sił przeciwnika, Deidara.

\- Ale… - Dopiero teraz w błękitnych oczach na dobre zagościło przerażenie. W okolicach Iwa jest pewien przesąd. Kiedy słońce zachodzi takie strasznie czerwone, takie groźne i majestatyczny, następny dzień na pewno zakończy się czyjąś śmiercią. – Co ty w ogóle mówisz, hmm? Przecież akurat ty nie masz się czego bać, jesteś najsilniejszym ninja, jakiego znam! Jesteś nieśmiertelny do ciężkiej cholery, nie możesz tak po prostu sobie…! To by było zajebiście niesprawiedliwe, to…! - urwał, by zaczerpnąć powietrza w płuca. Zerknął na mistrza który wyjął z podróżnego woreczka swoje narzędzia i zabrał się za naprawianie upiornie zielonookiej lalki. Zadumany, milczący, z rudymi kosmykami opadającymi nieporządnie na czoło.-No, powiedz coś! Cokolwiek!

\- …Coś –odezwał się ze znudzeniem, nie podnosząc głowy. Twarzyczka trzymanej przez niego zabawki była porysowana, jakby dłoń z dłutem przypadkiem się omsknęła. Sasori i przypadek? Mało prawdopodobne.

\- Jasna, pieprzona cholera! – blondyn ostrzegawczo podniósł głos. Nie wstał i nie zaczął wymachiwać rękami chyba tylko z braku technicznej możliwości.– Nie traktuj mnie w ten sposób! Popatrz na mnie, powiedz, że wszystko w porządku, że nie ma się czym przejmować! Przestań udawać, że nie rozumiem, nie czuję, nie istnieję! Powiedz…powiedz, że nie umrzesz, hmm! Popatrz na mnie, do kurwy nędzy!

Zaczerpnął tchu. Strach i wściekłość coraz bardziej przejmowały nad nim kontrolę. Był osłabiony, zmęczony walką, stracił rękę, cały się trząsł, a partner nawet nie kiwnął palcem, żeby go uspokoić. A przecież wystarczyło jedno słowo, wystarczyło zaprzeczyć tym przerażającym rojeniom i domysłom. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że nie umrze. Nawet tego nie możesz zrobić? Nawet dzisiaj, kiedy niebo wciąż jest jeszcze rozświetlone łuną wyimaginowanych pożarów?

Sasori na chwilę oderwał się od pracy i obdarzył towarzysza ładnym, po lalkowemu pustym uśmiechem.

\- Przestań się nakręcać, Deidara – zasugerował.- Odpocznij. Straciłeś rękę i dużo krwi. Jak się nie uspokoisz, jutro będziesz bezużyteczny.

\- To może mnie z łaski swojej uspokoisz i zapewnisz odpoczynek? Przez ciebie mam stan przedzawałowy, hmm!

\- Na pewno nie przeze mnie –zastrzegł ze znużeniem lalkarz.- Sam sobie tworzysz problemy i nad-interpretujesz. To nie miejsce i czas na twoje paranoje. Nie jesteśmy w przedszkolu, ryzyko jest wliczone w nasze działania. Jeśli do tej pory sobie tego nie uświadomiłeś, dorośnij. Poza tym – znów przeniósł wzrok na trzymaną w dłoniach główkę lalki. – Co ci za różnica, przecież nawet byś nie tęsknił, prawda? –zadrwił. –Trzeba iść do przodu.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział. Zdrową ręką sięgnął do przesiąkniętej krwią warstwy bandażu spowijającej kikut i – pomagając sobie zębami – zaczął ją odwijać. I tak już blada twarz pobladła jeszcze bardziej, oczy zaszkliły się łzami bólu. Rana, jak każda inna. Naprawdę poczujesz dopiero, gdy spróbujesz dotknąć.

\- Popieprzyło cię?!- warknął Sasori, odrzucając lalkę i dłuta i powstrzymując partnera przed całkowitym ściągnięciem opatrunku. – Nie rusz, nie wolno!

\- Już, usatysfakcjonowany ?– wrzasnął mu do ucha kaleki artysta. Próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale brak jednej ręki uczynił to niemożliwym, nawet, jeśli lalkarz był niższy i drobniejszy. - Co mam jeszcze zrobić, hmm?! Co mam zrobić, żebyś nareszcie mi przebaczył, żebyś mnie zaakceptował?! Uciąć sobie drugą rękę? Wydłubać oko? Wtedy uwierzysz, że nie chciałem cię zranić?! Wtedy, kiedy też już nie będę człowiekiem, kiedy nie będę w stanie nic stworzyć?! To cię zadowoli, wtedy będziemy kwita?! Wtedy przestaniesz mówić, że „Deidara cię nie obchodzi"?!

-Naprawdę cię popieprzyło – zawyrokował mistrz marionetek. Pozwolił, by blondyn objął ręką jego szyję. Sam mocno trzymał go w talii, powstrzymując przed zrobieniem sobie większej krzywdy. Ciałem rannego raz po raz wstrząsały dreszcze. Jakby próbował płakać, ale nie mógł. – Chcesz się wykrwawić?

\- Przecież i tak ci to nie robi różnicy, hmm! – wykrztusił między jednym szlochem a drugim. Niedobrze, uznał lalkarz. Jeśli dzieciak się nie uspokoi, zwyczajnie zachłyśnie się powietrzem. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie będzie w stanie zaczerpnąć tchu, zacznie się dusić, co tylko doprowadzi do jeszcze większej paniki. Pułapka, z której nie ma ucieczki. – Nawet byś nie zauważył, że już mnie nie ma!

Cóż, czas najwyższy wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Jedną dłoń lalkarz zacisnął na zdrowym ramieniu Deidary, drugą zdecydowanie – ale niezbyt mocno – trzepnął go w policzek.

\- Spokój! – warknął. Artysta zmierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem i szarpnął się do tyłu.- Spokój, powiedziałem! – powtórzył Sasori. Przyciągnął artystę do siebie, po czym szybko i dość brutalnie pocałował. Chłopak oddał pocałunek niemal instynktownie. Teraz, po tylu latach nie wydawał mu się obrzydliwy. Po prostu inaczej niż z Itachim i Hidanem. Bardziej niepokojąco, intrygująco. – No! – rudowłosy odsunął się nieco, ale wciąż mocno trzymał zszokowanego partnera za ramię.- A teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać: nie chowam do ciebie żadnej urazy, już dawno ci wybaczyłem, to jeden. Leży mi na sercu twoje dobro. Uznałem, że jako, że jestem tylko głupią lalką, z czysto praktycznego punktu widzenia nie potrafię zapewnić ci połowy tego, co może choćby i durny Hoshigaki, lepiej usunąć się w cień. To ogółem będzie dwa. Skoro już zniszczyłeś mój jakże kunsztowny opatrunek, to teraz będziesz musiał trochę pocierpieć i pozwolić założyć sobie nowy, to trzy. Bez dyskusji! – zastrzegł, widząc w błękitnych oczach iskierkę buntu. – Usiądź wygodnie, oprzyj się o mnie jeśli taka potrzeba – instruował, wyciągając z bagażu zapas środków opatrunkowych. - Potrzymaj – podał mu leżącą na kocu lalkę z porysowaną twarzą. - Zamknij oczy, zaciśnij zęby, słuchaj, co mówię. Wypróbujemy na tobie znieczulającą moc poezji.

Lekko pogłaskał rannego po bladym policzku, po czym z cichym westchnieniem pochylił się nad tym, co pozostało z jego ręki.

\- Dwunastu braci, wierząc w sny, zbadało mur od marzeń strony, A poza murem płakał głos, dziewczęcy głos zaprzepaszczony – mówił cichym, ale pewnym głosem. Zaklinał, uspokajał, powstrzymywał wciąż pozostającego w stanie osłupienia partnera przed ewentualnymi próbami wyrwania się. - I pokochali głosu dźwięk i chętny domysł o Dziewczynie, i zgadywali kształty ust po tym, jak śpiew od żalu ginie. Mówili o niej: "Łka, więc jest!" - I nic innego nie mówili, i przeżegnali cały świat - i świat zadumał się w tej chwili...  
Deidara niewiele pamiętał z tej opowieści. Pamiętał, że bolało, że próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale obce nuty w głosie mistrza kazały mu siedzieć spokojnie. Pamiętał dziwnie kojący dotyk drewna i dłoń odgarniającą opadające na spocone czoło pasemka włosów. I pamiętał, co Sasori powiedział, nim zaczął go opatrywać.

\- Dla mnie nie jesteś głupią lalką, hm.. – powiedział cicho, gdy przebrzmiały ostatnie wersy ballady.  
\- Już to przerabialiśmy, Deidara – westchnął lalkarz, chowając bandaże z powrotem do płóciennego woreczka. Nie podnosił wzroku, doskonale świadom, że para intensywnie błękitnych oczu wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco. – Daj spokój.

\- Jak niby mam dać spokój, hmm? – ranny zmarszczył brwi.- Słuchaj, jestem tylko człowiekiem, to naturalne, że mogłem się w pierwszym momencie ciebie przestraszyć. Nawet nie wiesz, jak było mi z tego powodu głupio, chciałem cię przeprosić, pogadać z tobą, jakoś to naprawić, wiesz?! Nawet nie dałeś mi szansy!

\- Dałem – odparł po dłuższej chwili mistrz marionetek. –Wtedy, jesienią. Zanim wskoczyłeś do łóżka Uchihy.

\- Więc mogłeś dać następną, hmm!

Smukłe, drewniane palce poruszyły się szybko, w tym przerażającym nieco, pajęczym geście, a później pochwyciły opadające na twarz artysty zabłąkane pasemko.

\- Nigdy nie dawaj trzeciej szansy. Druga zawsze przeważy szalę.

Deidara skrzywił się i pacnął bawiącą się jego włosami dłoń.

\- Jesteś najbardziej upartym, durnym i rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem, jakiego znam, hmm! – wysyczał, próbując zmusić lalkarza, by podniósł na niego wzrok. – Po uszy mam tych twoich cholernych psychologicznych gierek. Co ty przez ten cały czas chciałeś osiągnąć, hmm?! Jeśli doprowadzić mnie do stanu rozstroju nerwowego, to uwierz, udało ci się. Nie, ja w ogóle z tobą nie mogę, zachowujesz się jak jakiś pierdolony sfinks. Rozumiem, że jesteś aspołeczny, zamknięty w sobie i masz bogate wnętrze, ale bez przesady. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że ja chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu domyślam się, co się dzieje w tym rudym łbie? Niby kurwa skąd?! Dobra, w porządku, jestem głupi, jestem niesprawiedliwy, nie rozumiem cię i nie dbam o to, co inni ludzie myślą, moja wina, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę. Było mi z tego powodu przykro, będę tego do końca życia żałował i co tam sobie chcesz. I kurwa, nie jestem jakimś pierdolonym jasnowidzem! Co miałem wywnioskować z tego, że mnie olewasz i traktujesz jak przedmiot, który można przestawiać z kąta w kąt i sprzedać komuś innemu, gdy zaczyna przeszkadzać?! Gdybyś mi nie powiedział, że nie masz do mnie żalu, umarłbym w przekonaniu, że nigdy nie doczekam się przebaczenia, hmm! Ja pierdolę! – zakończył triumfalnie.

Sasori przysłuchiwał się owej tyradzie w całkowitym milczeniu, pozwalając, by rude pasemka przysłaniały oczy i broniły przed natarczywym wzrokiem i głosem blondyna. Nie wyglądał na choćby w najmniejszym stopniu dotkniętego oskarżeniami. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechał się. Gorzko, ironicznie, ale jakby…z rozbawieniem

-Skończyłeś?

-Chyba tak, hmm!

Cóż, niektóre słowa po prostu muszą paść, nawet, jeśli na dobrą sprawę są niepotrzebne, opowiadają o oczywistościach. Te, które niemal na jednym oddechu wyrzucił z siebie Deidara krążyły w powietrzu, przez ponad trzy lata cisnęły się na usta i chciały być wypowiedziane. Bronili się przed nimi uznając za zbyt puste, zbyt banalne, niegodne ich – wielkich, szalonych artystów. Gdy wreszcie przebrzmiały – obaj poczuli ulgę.

\- Deidara…?

\- Tak, mistrzu?

\- Kochaj się ze mną.

Kochaj się ze mną. Nawet, jeśli to niewyobrażalnie i niemożliwe do spełnienia. Teraz, tutaj, tej nocy. Co z tego, że drewna nie da się pieścić, ani całować? Co z tego, że drewno nie czuje? Możemy przecież udawać, kłamać, bawić się wyobrażeniami i… coś jeszcze? Nie, raczej nie. Ułuda, oszukiwanie się, gry wyobraźni. Igranie z pragnieniami, które nigdy nie zostaną spełnione. To i tak wszystko tylko na niby, żebyśmy mogli poczuć się zwyczajni, tacy jak wszyscy. Dość abstrakcyjna forma bratania się z ludem. Mocno zaciśnięte powieki, udawane drżenie, fałszywe westchnienia. Rozdrapywanie ran, bolesna pogoń za własnymi marzeniami. Nie uklękli przed sobą nadzy, nie odsłonili masek. Nałożyli nowe, jeszcze bardziej kunsztowne, nieudolnie starające się naśladować rzeczywistość. Sasori zamknął oczy. Śnił o dotyku Deidary, który był prawdziwy, nie był tylko drganiem czakry informującej o kontakcie z obcym materiałem. O cieple, bliskości. Próbował sobie wmówić, że blondyn odgrywa tą żałosną tragikomedię z własnej woli, że wcale nie płacze i wcale się nie trzęsie. Udawanie artysty było bardziej złożone. Więcej poziomów, struktura skomplikowana i nadzwyczaj krucha. Wmawianie sobie, że drewno jest żywe, ciepłe, reaguje na wodzące po nim opuszki palców. Tak, jak ciało Itachiego, piękne, kruche, cudownie żywe. Nie, próbowała zaprzeczyć jakaś część jego osoby. Tylko nie Uchiha, błagam, nie teraz! Jak można o nim myśleć w takim momencie? Ale…to przecież nie o Itachiego chodziło, chodziło o jego ciało. Ciało nie ma aż takiego znaczenia. To nie jest zdrada, to nie jest oszustwo. Wcale nie bał się drewna, wcale się nie trząsł i serce wcale mu aż tak bardzo nie waliło. Ta gula w gardle, obezwładniająca, utrudniająca przełykanie śliny to przecież też nic takiego. Nie czuje się, jakby spełniał ostatnią wolę umierającego i wcale, ale to wcale nie jest wykorzystywany! Na pewno nie! Sasori nigdy by mu tego nie zrobił, on tak ze szczerego serca, po prostu jest samotny. Exegi monumentum aeere perennius. Wybudowałeś pomnik, udało ci się mistrzu. Stworzyłeś dzieło. Kruche, kalekie, boleśnie piękne w swojej niedoskonałości i niespełnieniu. Wybudowali je wspólnymi siłami.

Siedział na kocu, w milczeniu wpatrując się w pustynne niebo. Nie płonęło już. Było granatowe, dalekie, usiane jesiennymi gwiazdami. Zapierało wyimaginowany dech w drewnianych piersiach. Wciąż nie miał potrzeby snu, mógł więc czuwać nad nocą, nad pustynią, nad artystą, leżącym pod wszystkimi kocami, jakie dało się znaleźć. Noce stają się coraz zimniejsze. Chłopak spał – albo bardzo starał się sprawiać takie wrażenie – zaciskając dłoń na zniszczonej lalce. Żałosne. Jednak miałeś rację, szaleńcze. Sztuka musi być okrutna, musi ranić głęboko i celnie, inaczej przeminie, nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Teraz jesteśmy kwita, pomyślał, spoglądając na twarz śpiącego. Zepsułem cię, tak, jak ty zniszczyłeś mnie. Nie zagoi się. Nie zapomnisz, nawet, gdybyś chciał. Sztuka to eksplozja.

Później wszystko było już normalnie. Po staremu, jakby zupełnie nic się nie wydarzyło. Misja jak każda inna. Cały dzień spędzony z pozostałymi członkami Akatsuki na wydobywaniu czakry Shukaku z Kazekage. Docinki, sprzeczki, beznamiętne spojrzenia. Pogłoski o dzieciarni z Konoha ruszającej na odsiecz, kolejne zespoły wysyłane na zwiady. Ewakuacja i nagła decyzja Lidera, by to Sasori i Deidara zajęli się intruzami, w tym wyjątkowo rozdrażnionym Kyubim. Pochwycić dzieciaka. Mimo, że jest wściekły, mimo, że cierpi z powodu straty przyjaciela, mieli go uprowadzić, ku chwale Akatsuki. Norma. Burzliwa dyskusja o sztuce w obliczu żądnych zemsty wrogów. Ich popisowy numer. Niezawodny sposób, by rozdrażnić przeciwnika, zdezorientować go, dać wrażenie, że obcuje z oderwanymi od realnego świata szaleńcami. Zabawne, wszyscy tak reagują na rozmowy o sztuce. Głupi, ciemni ludzie. Aż się proszą, by doświadczyć tej sztuki, tego artyzmu i eksplozji na własnej skórze. Nie powiedzieli sobie wszystkiego w tej dyskusji. Mogliby jeszcze wykorzystać czas, mogli dokończyć urwane myśli z poprzedniego wieczora, choć raz przyznać oponentowi rację. Nie próbowali nawet. Drapieżny uśmiech, iskry w oczach, włosy wciąż opadające na czoło, utrudniające widzenie. Jedną ręką trudniej je odgarniać.

\- Do zobaczenia, mistrzu – spojrzenie na obce oblicze najlepszej bojowej marionetki. A później szalona ucieczka przed Kyubim, adrenalina w krwiobiegu, eksplodująca sztuka na każdym kroku. Spotkanie z Sharinganem działającym z równą siłą co Sharingan Itachiego. W tym oku nie było jednak litości ani rozpaczy. Było zniekształcenie obrazu, chwila paniki i rozdzierający ból, gdy to dziwne Jutsu zdołało pozbawić go drugiej ręki. Klony małego Kyubi rzucające się na bezbronnego i bijące na oślep, nie szczędząc sił. Nawet nie próbował unikać ciosów. W porządku, byli niegrzeczni, zabili chłopcu kolegę, należało się to lanie. Należało się jak mało co. Zabawne. Te dzieci i ich –wychowani na tych samych zasadach – opiekunowie naprawdę są niebezpieczni i zaskakująco mało szlachetni, zdolni kopać i bić do nieprzytomności pozbawionego broni przeciwnika. I niby ktoś taki jest bohaterem pozytywnym?! Z jakiej racji niby?! Przecież to banda wariatów, walczą, zabijają i pastwią się nad przeciwnikiem na równi z nami, Akatsuki. To dlaczego my jesteśmy ci źli? Bo nie jesteśmy naiwni? Bo nie wierzymy, że to wszystko dla przyjaźni i miłości?

Ukryty w krzakach podsłuchał rozmowę znajomych Kyubiego. Jakaś dziewczyna i ledwie trzymająca się na nogach starsza pani. Przychodzi taki moment, gdy ból i zmęczenie stają się błogosławieństwem. Zobojętniają, wprawiają w odrętwienie. Nie pozwalają odczuwać żadnego - poza tym fizycznym- cierpienia. Gdyby nie ten egoizm, Deidara nie byłby w stanie myśleć tak spokojnie, krystalicznie czysto i spójnie. Oszalałby z rozpaczy, na którą nie mógł sobie przecież pozwolić. Na żałobę czas przychodzi później, kiedy minie pierwszy szok. Kiedy dym i tumany kurzu pozostałe po bitwie już opadną.

Sasori… Mistrzu. Zostałeś zabity przez żądną krwi nastolatkę z Konoha i starszą panią. Znając ciebie, powiedziałbyś, że to żałosne. Do tego stopnia nie docenić przeciwnika, do tego stopnia wierzyć w koncepcję nieśmiertelnej sztuki. Może i się pomyliłeś, może nie miałeś racji, ale co z tego? Twój koniec naprawdę był końcem godnym prawdziwego artysty. Jeszcze jedna eksplozja, żeby umożliwić sobie ucieczkę. Piękna, chociaż Deidara słania się na nogach i czuje w ustach słony smak krwi. Dla ciebie, mistrzu.

„I była zgroza nagłych cisz! I była próżnia w całym niebie! A ty z tej próżni czemu drwisz, kiedy ta próżnia nie drwi z ciebie?"


	17. Homecoming

\- Wrócili? – spytał cicho Uchiha, przysuwając sobie krzesło. Kisame zauważył, że chłopak nie usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stołu, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Siedział całkiem blisko. Nie obok, ale gdyby położył na blacie wyciągniętą rękę, dałoby się ją schwycić.

Dzień był naprawdę ponury i deszczowy. Mimo huczącego na kominku ognia jedno spojrzenie przez okno wystarczyło, by zmrozić człowieka od wewnątrz. Nawet nie chodziło o sam fakt że jest mokro, a ciężkie, ołowiane chmury zdają się muskać czubki świerków. Pustka. Nikt się nie zbliżał. Żadnych ciemnych sylwetek na horyzoncie, żadnego cienia, żadnych kroków na ścieżce ani stukania do drzwi. Po – patrząc obiektywnie – zakończonej sukcesem misji, do bazy ściągnęli już prawie wszyscy. Brakowało Sasoriego i Deidary, których zadaniem było ochranianie tyłów. Lider w przypływie łaskawości wspomniał, że jeśli za dwa dni nawiązanie z nimi jakiegokolwiek kontaktu będzie niemożliwe, Zetsu wyruszy na zwiady. Nie wcześniej. Na razie okolice Piasku były niespokojne, lepiej było siedzieć cicho.

Minęła doba i teraz na powrót zaginionych czekali wszyscy, choć nikt nie chciał się do tego otwarcie przyznać. Ukrywali się ze swoim czekaniem pod płaszczykiem codziennych, rutynowych czynności. Lider opracowywał dalszy plan działania, co jakiś czas tylko niespokojnie zerkając na przysłoniętą kurtyną deszczu drogę. Kakuzu prowadził rachunki, z namaszczeniem odkładając na bok te dotyczące jego współpracy z Sasorim. Interes szedł świetnie. Szkoda by go tak głupio przerywać, ale może lalkarz miał u siebie jakieś zapasy, które można by sprzedać? Hidan modlił się i pokutował bardziej żarliwie niż przez ostatnie trzy lata. Czarny i Biały Zetsu w zaciszu swej kwatery prowadzili głęboką filozoficzną dysputę dotyczącą sensu życia. Hoshigaki siedział w kuchni, pijąc herbatę.

\- Mają jeszcze czas – westchnął, podnosząc wzrok na partnera. Itachi chyba jako jedyny doszedł do zaskakująco rozsądnego wniosku, że o wiele lepiej i przyjemniej czekać z kimś. Albo nie był jeszcze do końca sobą, albo był sobą aż za bardzo. – Czyżby królewna się przejmowała?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego spod zmrużonych powiek, z typowym dla siebie wdziękiem ignorując zaczepkę. Przejmował się. Kisame po kilku latach współpracy był w stanie wychwycić takie rzeczy.

\- Czy było kiedyś tak, że ktoś nie wrócił? – padło z pozoru zupełnie spokojne i nie związane z tematem pytanie.

\- W Akatsuki nigdy – przyznał z niejakim zniechęceniem wojownik. Wszyscy wracali. Gdyby nagle przestali wracać, przepowiednie lidera o nowej erze sprawdziłyby się w dość gorzki i przekorny sposób.

\- Więc będzie pierwszy – mruknął brunet, w zamyśleniu wodząc palcem po stole. – To dobrze. Zasłużył.

\- Lepiej się czujesz?

\- W porównaniu z czym? – prychnął.

Oczywiście w czasie misji musiał kilka razy użyć Sharingana, by walczyć z Kakashim Hatake, najwyraźniej odczuwającym perwersyjną przyjemność z uganiania się po lesie razem z małolatami i chwalenia się przeszczepionym od Uchihów Sharinganem. Spotkanie tendencyjnie skończyło się post-Sharinganem z wszystkimi związanymi z tym atrakcjami. Chwilowa utrata wzroku, ból głowy, kłopoty z równowagą, mdłości.

Na całe szczęście zaplecze medyczne stanęło na wysokości zadania. Zaraz po powrocie do bazy pacjent został poddany intensywnej ziołowej kuracji stawiającej na nogi, po czym poszedł spać na następne dwanaście godzin. Najwyraźniej poskutkowało, choć wciąż wyglądał na wyczerpanego i wykazywał nienaturalną dla niego potrzebę kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Zapewne właśnie ta potrzeba sprowadziła go do kuchni, nie troska o dwóch zaginionych w akcji wojowników.

Nieco skulił się na stołku, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

– Przynajmniej ten cholerny Deidara mógłby już wrócić – mruknął z niezadowoleniem, tak cicho, że towarzysz ledwie to dosłyszał. Dosłyszał jednak i był pewien, że zmysły go nie zawodzą.

\- Mają jeszcze czas – powtórzył niezbyt pewnie Kisame.

Cisza. Dziwna duszność i zimno, tak jak kiedyś, w dawnej bazie Akatsuki, z Orochimaru. Śmiertelne zmęczenie, senność, drżenie dłoni, rozpaczliwe pragnienie czyjejś bliskości. Monotonny, nieprzerwany szum deszczu za oknem i ścieżka, którą wciąż nikt nie nadchodził.

\- Wiem.

\- Lider uprzedzał, że misja jest ryzykowna.

\- Wiem. – Szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na ciemnej materii płaszcza.

\- Owszem, to świetni wojownicy, w innych warunkach na pewno świetnie by sobie poradzili, ale Deidara był ranny, a Sasori…

\- Wiem.

\- Wbrew temu, co twierdził, nie jest całkowicie nieśmiertelny, jeśli ktoś zna się na używanych przez niego technikach, może go pokonać, a Piasek, rodzina…

\- Wiem, do nędznej kurwy – syknął chłopak i lekko uderzył dłonią w blat stołu, by uciszyć towarzysza. – Wiem. Naprawdę, nie musisz mi tłumaczyć elementarnych rzeczy, nadużycie Sharingana w żaden sposób nie wpływa na percepcję informacji, jeśli to chciałeś usłyszeć.

Odprężył się nieco i zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po kuchni.

\- Zabawne – mruknął po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – I zaklinam, niech żywi nie tracą nadziei…. Ma jednak styl, ta kukiełka.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio? – Kisame nieznacznie uniósł brwi. No tak, w sumie nie powinien się dziwić. Dzieciak niczym diabelskie ziarno wyrastał wszędzie tam, gdzie go nie posiano.

\- Nie ja – zaprzeczył jednak. Cóż, w takim razie to lider musiał przekazać mu ostatnie słowa lalkarza. Chłopak był jego prawą ręką, choć oczywiście Hoshigaki podejrzewał, że w tą znajomość zaangażowane są również inne części ciała.

\- A ty co mu przekazałeś?

\- Dlaczego zakładasz, że coś mu przekazałem? - Uchiha wyglądał na cokolwiek zbitego z tropu. Wojownik tylko pobłażliwie pokręcił głową. I jak tu przyznać się, że na swój sposób partnera rozpracował? Grymas zaskoczenia i niesmaku wykrzywiający bladą, wampiryczną twarz sprawiał tyle radości.

\- Przecież zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie słowo – powiedział z rozbawieniem.

\- Tym razem nie miałem – przyznał brunet, najwyraźniej bardzo z tego powodu nadąsany.

\- Twój pech. Gdybym cię nie znał, uznałbym, że się przejmujesz – uznał Kisame, wciąż uśmiechając się cokolwiek pobłażliwie. Ciemne oczy wbiły się w niego, sugerując, jak bardzo poniżające i niesprawiedliwe są takie insynuacje.

\- Jeszcze jakieś uwagi, rybeńko?

Wciąż się uśmiechał, zupełnie niezrażony tym, że po raz niewiadomo już który jest mordowany spojrzeniem. Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić.

\- Tak.– Poruszył się nieznacznie na krześle. – Mnie też na swój sposób będzie brakować Sasoriego.

Itachi skrzywił się nieznacznie, po czym nagle uśmiechnął się i wstał od stołu.

\- To ja zrobię herbaty – zaproponował, tonem całkowicie spokojnym, rozluźnionym i pogodnym. I przerażająco w tej pogodności nienaturalnym. - Będzie nam się przyjemniej czekało.

\- Może raczej wrócisz do swojej trumny? – zasugerował Hoshigaki. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nawet doba porządnego, mocnego snu nie wystarcza, by w pełni zniwelować objawy nadużycia Mangekyou. Uchiha ze swoją pergaminowo bladą cerą i opadającą nieporządnie na podkrążone oczy grzywką rzeczywiście mógłby uchodzić za wampira, więc sugestia trumny nie była znów taka dziwna.

\- Za ciasna – ziewnął zagadnięty. Dawno już przestał zaprzeczać uwagom o domniemanym wampiryzmie. Przerodziło się to nawet w swego rodzaju zespołowy żart, jeśli w przypadku Uchihy w ogóle można mówić o żartach. – Poza tym i tak miałem w planach pobuszować po okolicy i wyssać trochę krwi. Przyłączysz się?

\- Poczekam.

\- Dlaczego? – zainteresował się nagle Uchiha, na chwilę zaprzestając żmudnego poszukiwania kubków. Cała społeczność Akatsuki podzielała irytujący zwyczaj zabierania zastawy stołowej do prywatnych kwater i zapominania o niej, co sprawiało, że kubki, łyżki i widelce były wszędzie, tylko nie tam, gdzie powinny.

\- A dlaczego ty chcesz czekać? – odbił piłeczkę Hoshigaki.

Musiał przyznać - intrygowało go to. Nie, „intrygowało" to niezbyt pasujące słowo. Podejrzewał, że chłopak po prostu chce plątać się w pobliżu, gdy Deidara – Sasoriego już raczej nie brali pod uwagę – wróci. Ciekawe, po jakim czasie się do tego przyzna, choćby sam przed sobą. Nie nalegał na odpowiedź.

W milczeniu poczekali, aż zagotuje się woda i cudem znalezione kubki wypełnią się dobrze znanym, aromatycznym napojem.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz mnie ciekawi. – Uchiha z pełną gracji płynnością przeszedł do innego wątku. – Kukiełka wspominała coś, że ten dom jest jego kumplem i najwyraźniej nas nie lubi. Ciekawe, po jakim czasie trzeba będzie się stąd wynosić – mruknął, podchodząc do stołu, by postawić na nim dwa kubki z mocną, czarną herbatą. Nic tak dobrze nie robi na czekanie.

\- Może w ogóle nie będzie trzeba? – zasugerował Hoshigaki.

Na przekór tym słowom nagle gdzieś znad ich głów dobiegł gruchot, jakby coś bardzo ciężkiego spadło na dach. Kisame sięgnął po opierającą się o stół Samehadę, Uchiha rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Stał w całkowitym bezruchu, z dłońmi opartymi lekko na blacie stołu. Wystarczą ułamki sekund, by sięgnąć po kubek z wrzątkiem, który w jego rękach - jak wszystko inne – stawał się śmiertelną bronią, i zaatakować pierwszą osobę, która stanie w drzwiach kuchni.

\- Jakby na to nie patrzeć, zanim się tu wprowadziliśmy, lider wspominał, że dom jest nawiedzony – odezwał się złowieszczym, budującym nastrój grozy szeptem.

\- Ale przecież podobno okazało się, że to tylko jakaś miejscowa szajka przestępców – zauważył wojownik. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie przekonanego.

\- Są rzeczy na niebie i na ziemi, o których nie śniło się naszym filozofom.

Kisame gestem nakazał partnerowi milczenie i zaczął nasłuchiwać dalszych odgłosów potencjalnej inwazji sił nadprzyrodzonych. Przez dobre pięć minut panowała cisza z gatunku tych wyjątkowo napiętych i wyczekujących. Deszcz szumiał za oknem monotonny, nieustępliwy, szarpiący nerwy. Frontowe drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i korytarz wypełnił się odgłosem ciężkich, powolnych kroków. Niespodziewany gość bez wątpienia zmierzał w kierunku kuchni. Zasada, że wszystkie drogi prowadzą do tego pomieszczenia, najwyraźniej dotyczyła również duchów. Stojąca na blacie oliwna lampka rzucała na ściany niespokojne, rozedrgane cienie.

Właśnie w takim płochym, mdłym świetle rozegrał się ponury spektakl zatytułowany „Deidara wraca do domu". Brudny, w poszarpanym płaszczu, przemoczony do suchej nitki. Ściekająca z odzienia i włosów woda natychmiast utworzyła na drewnianej podłodze miniaturową kałużę. Poruszał się powoli, mechanicznie, jakby bez udziału woli. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Głowę miał spuszczoną. Przyklejające się do twarzy mokre, zakrwawione kosmyki jasnych włosów nie pozwalały dostrzec wyrazu jego oczu. Można by pomyśleć, że spaceruje we śnie.

Uchiha stał bez ruchu, wciąż zaciskając szczupłe dłonie na blacie stołu. Blada, nieruchoma twarz ziała pustką, nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Twarz lalki. Porcelanowa maska. W pierwszym momencie drgnął, jakby chciał podejść do Deidary i przyciągnąć go do siebie, coś jednak trzymało go w miejscu. Kisame podniósł się powoli, ostrożnie, nie chcąc płoszyć przemoczonej i zakrwawionej zjawy. Silna, ciężka ręka w obronnym geście spoczęła na ramieniu Itachiego.

\- Nie ma to jak powrót w wielkim stylu, co, Deidara? – zakpił brunet. – Gdzie zgubiłeś swoją kukiełkę?

Deidara przerażająco mechanicznym ruchem podniósł głowę. Twarz – woskowo blada, posiniaczona i podrapana – zastygła w wyrazie szoku i niezrozumienia. Niebieskie oczy były wpatrzone w przestrzeń za plecami Uchihy, przerażająco obce i nieobecne. Spierzchnięte wargi poruszyły się, tylko po to, by wydobyć z zaschniętego gardła jedno słowo, całkowicie oddające odczucia względem osoby Itachiego.

\- Spierdalaj, hmm.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu znów słychać było jedynie szumiący za oknem deszcz i krople skapujące na podłogę ze sztywnego od błota i krwi płaszcza.

\- To ja pójdę po lidera – odezwał się wreszcie Hoshigaki, zabierając dłoń z ramienia Uchihy i kierując się w stronę przybysza. Wciąż szedł bardzo powoli, ostrożnie, jakby próbował oswoić dzikie zwierzę i przekonać je, by nie uciekało ani nie rzucało się do ataku. – Musisz mu złożyć meldunek.

\- Hidan – odezwał się zupełnie niespodziewanie Uchiha.

\- Co „Hidan?" – partner zmierzył go cokolwiek podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Czyżby nagła potrzeba nawrócenia? Brunet wziął głębszy oddech i nieco pochylił głowę. Wciąż wyglądał, jakby siłą powstrzymywał się od podejścia do gościa.

\- Zanim pójdziecie do lidera, powinien go zobaczyć Hidan – wyjaśnił zdawkowo. - Może nie zauważyłeś, ale dwie ucięte ręce wystające z kieszeni jego płaszcza wykonują w moim kierunku obsceniczne gesty.

Opis był jak najbardziej trafny. Dopiero teraz Hoshigaki jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, że porywając Kazekage artysta stracił jedną rękę. Sasori narzekał na jego niesubordynację tak długo, że nie dało się pominąć tego faktu. Najwyraźniej osłaniając tyły coś oderwało mu też drugą, bo teraz obie kończyny jak gdyby nigdy nic wystawały z kieszeni płaszcza. Żywe i wciąż poruszające się wedle własnego uznania. Lewa pokazywała Itachiemu środkowy palec.

\- Nie panuję nad nimi – wzruszył ramionami Deidara.

\- Itachi, mógłbyś…? – Kisame przeniósł wzrok na partnera. Chłopak skinął głową i posłusznie podszedł do drzwi.

\- Powiem Hidanowi, żeby przyszedł do gabinetu – uznał. Przez chwilę spoglądał na Deidarę, ale ponieważ ręka w kieszeni blondyna nie zaprzestała obrażania go, wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł.

Czasami lepiej jest spać. Kiedy efekty działania Mangekyu Sharingana powoli mijają, zabierając ze sobą zdolność do odczuwania emocji, kiedy okruszki szkła porozsiewane po całej duszy znów mozolnie składają się w jedną, stabilną, niemożliwą do rozbicia ścianę. Kiedy jest zimno, deszczowo, duszno i melancholijnie, kiedy w porozsiewanych po ziemi, szklanych odłamkach odbijają się dawne, dobre chwile. Ogromna biblioteka pierwszej bazy Akatsuki, chłód, drżące palce wplecione we włosy, rozpaczliwe tulenie się do siebie w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciepła. Bliskość. W takich momentach lepiej jest spać snem bez snów, nie myśleć i nie pamiętać o nocnych majakach. Szklany mur zostanie wzniesiony na nowo, a one będą bezpiecznie ukryte po drugiej stronie, poza zasięgiem wzroku, słuchu, smaku, zapachu i dotyku.

Problem polegał na tym, że Itachi nie spał. Obudził się zbyt wcześnie, wyrwał się ze swoich post-Sharinganowych majaków, by razem z partnerem czekać na powrót Deidary. Był przytomny, a odgradzająca go od świata i dająca poczucie bezpieczeństwa szyba wciąż leżała u stóp w postaci szklanych odłamków.

Szedł korytarzem powoli, pełny gracji krokiem. Kamienny spokój, maska porcelanowej lalki. Dobrze, tak trzymać. Oczy Deidary były dzisiaj takie nieobecne, nieruchome, wpatrzone w dal. I co z tego? Nieco przyspieszył kroku. Twoje, Uchiha, są takie cały czas i nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Ale nie jego, jego nie powinny. Oczy Deidary zawsze były takie żywe, pełne emocji. Momentami wydawało się, że płoną w nich ogniska. Złote, szalone, nierealne. Jak u Orochimaru. I nawet pogoda jest dziś taka sama, prawda? Deszcz jak siwe łodygi, szary szum, a u okien smutek i konanie. Taki deszcz kocham, taki szelest strun, deszcz - życiu zmiłowanie. Tak, taki deszcz kochaliśmy, prawda? Teraz już nie szedł, teraz biegł, przeskakując po dwa stopnie schodów. Serce tłukło się w piersi niespokojne, gotowe do ucieczki. Dalekie pociągi jeszcze jadą dalej bez ciebie. Cóż? Bez ciebie. Cóż? W ogrody wód, w jeziora żalu, w liście, w aleje szklanych róż.

Przed pokojem Hidana zatrzymał się. Przymknął oczy, oparł czoło o wyłożoną drewnianą boazerią ścianę. Uspokoić oddech, nie dać poznać, że się biegło szybko, rozpaczliwie, zupełnie absurdalnie. I tak zresztą wszyscy to słyszeli. Hidan na pewno, gdyż otworzył drzwi, nim Uchiha choćby zdążył pomyśleć o pukaniu. Dumny, górujący nad brunetem wzrostem i posturą. Silny, posągowy niemalże tors oraz umięśnione ramiona ponaznaczane były licznymi bliznami po walkach i krwawej pokucie. W dłoni trzymał dyscyplinę – najwyraźniej konieczność pilnej interwencji medycznej znów oderwała go od oddawania Jashinowi należnej czci.

\- Czego chcesz, heretyku? – spytał, mierząc gościa pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem. - I jakim prawem jesteś na nogach? Powinieneś spać jak zabity – dodał z przyganą.

-Ale nie śpię, jak widać – odparł ponuro Uchiha. – Twoje cudowne lecznicze napary nie działają. Wpadłem przelotem, licząc, że zaoferujesz mi coś skuteczniejszego. Tak na marginesie – dodał, widząc zniecierpliwienie na twarzy fanatyka. Ryzyko, że ten zaraz zatrzaśnie mu drzwi przed nosem było dziś o wiele zbyt duże. – Deidara wrócił. Jest już pewnie w gabinecie lidera.

\- Co z nim?

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś pojęcie o przyszywaniu pourywanych kończyn – odparł wymijająco Itachi. Jashenita zasępił się nieco. Bez słowa zniknął w swoim pokoju, pozostawiając Uchihę na progu. Sądząc po odgłosach, bardzo energicznie przeszukiwał swój zbiór medykamentów wszelakich. Wreszcie znów stanął w drzwiach ze swoim tradycyjnym – wypchanym bardziej niż zwykle – skórzanym woreczkiem. W drugim ręku ściskał inny woreczek z jakimiś suszonymi ziołami.

\- Dla ciebie, heretyku – rzucił obojętnie. – Weź kilka listków, zaparz, wypij i nie zawracaj mi głowy przez najbliższy tydzień.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zainteresował się Itachi, pochwyciwszy swoją zdobycz i przyjrzawszy się jej z zainteresowaniem. Srebrnowłosy, zamiast zejść po schodach i udać się prosto do gabinetu lidera, skierował się w głąb korytarza.

\- Po Kakuzu – wyjaśnił. – On jest tutaj specem od szycia.

\- Hidan?

\- Co znowu, szatański pachołku?

\- Zaopiekuj się nim. – Uchiha lekko skłonił głowę. Przydługa grzywka opadła na oczy. – Najlepiej jak potrafisz.

Jashenita przez chwilę spoglądał na towarzysza w milczeniu. Dopiero po chwili jego wargi wykrzywił gorzki, pogardliwy uśmieszek.

\- Taki miałem zamiar.

\- Co tak długo, Deidara? – zainteresował się lider. Już po stanie przybysza można było wywnioskować, że Sasori raczej nie wrócił razem z nim, że jednak zginął. I nie chodziło o urwane ręce, prowizorycznie tylko opatrzone i zapieczętowane uzdrawiającą czakrą, ani o liczne siniaki i zadrapania. Oczy były puste, wpatrzone w odległy punkt, nieprzytomne. Szok. Rozpacz, która dopiero nadchodziła. Nie zdławiła artysty dlatego, że myśli wciąż miał zajęte czym innym.

-Musiałem pozbierać ręce – odparł ranny, lekko wzruszając ramionami. Był tak zmęczony i wstrząśnięty, że nie miało już dla niego znaczenia, co i do kogo mówi. Dowódca przygotował się na ten fakt na tyle, że powstrzymał się od okazywania zniecierpliwienia w związku z brakiem należnego szacunku.

\- Herbatki? – zapytał zupełnie odruchowo. Blondyn znów wzruszył ramionami i przecząco pokręcił głową.

– Mądry dzieciak. – Na twarzy lidera pojawił się uśmiech zadowolonego sadysty. – I tak bym ci nie dał.

\- I tak bym nie miał jak wypić, hmm – wycedził przez zęby Deidara. Spojrzenie na moment zogniskowało się na twarzy rozmówcy. Wściekłe, mordercze, pełne pogardy. Cokolwiek zbijające z tropu.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy – padła dość ostrożna sugestia. Wobec pozostającego w stanie głębokiego szoku pirotechnika najlepszą możliwą techniką była ta zastosowana na początku przez Kisame. Powoli, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów ani ostrych słów. Nie prowokować do ataku. – Twój raport, Deidara. Przebieg misji, zyski, straty.

I artysta zaczął mówić. Już po pierwszym zdaniu przełożony pożałował, że poprosił go o to tak szybko, tak wcześnie, nie dając mu chwili na odpoczynek. No cóż, w tej branży czasami inaczej się nie da. Gdyby poprosił artystę o rozmowę dzień, czy dwa później, część wydarzeń z pewnością zatarłaby się już w pamięci, lub przynajmniej przybrała mniej traumatyczny przebieg. Ocena sytuacji byłaby mniej obiektywna. Przygnębiony słuchał o rozdzieleniu się z Sasorim, szalonej ucieczce przed Kyubim, nowym Sharinganie Kakashiego i – wreszcie – o tym, jak Deidara dowiedział się o śmierci lalkarza. Wszystko to wypowiedziane spokojnym, bezbarwny głosem. O ile chłopak mówił zwykle bardzo szybko, zacinał się i połykał końcówki wyrazów, teraz w jego opowieści nie było żadnej z tych irytujących dla słuchaczy cech. To nawet nie była opowieść. Po prostu przekazał informacje, których od niego oczekiwano. Mechanicznie, bez uświadamiania sobie ich treści, bez emocjonalnego zachowania. W jego przypadku to było o wiele bardziej niepokojące niż krzyk i bunt. Mówił tak, jak zwykle przy zdawaniu meldunku mówił Uchiha.

\- Coś jeszcze, hm? – spytał cicho, gdy już zakończył swój raport. Wbijał ten przerażający, nieruchomy wzrok w okno za plecami lidera. Wciąż padało.

\- Na razie to wszystko – odparł zaskakująco łagodnie mężczyzna. – Wrócimy do tej rozmowy za tydzień, kiedy Zetsu przyprowadzi twojego nowego partnera.

\- Nie chcę nowego partnera – powiedział bez namysłu blondyn.- Mogę pracować sam.

Lider westchnął tylko i pokręcił głową.

\- Powiedziałem, że wrócimy do tej rozmowy później. – dłonie złożył w zwyczajową już piramidkę i oparł o biurko. Rozległo się dość energiczne pukanie do drzwi, i nim zdążyło paść zwyczajowe „proszę", do środka wtargnął Hidan. Kakuzu został nieco z tyłu, z leniwym uśmieszkiem opierając się o framugę drzwi i biernie obserwując rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Sir – Jashenita lekko skłonił głowę i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Już po chwili para pociemniałych do intensywnego fioletu, wystraszonych oczu wbiła się w plecy Deidary. – Słyszałem, że znajdę tu pewnego grzesznika wymagającego mojej opieki.

Blondyn niechętnie odwrócił się w jego stronę i obrzucił odległym, nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.

\- A, to ty – powiedział obojętnie, po czym wstał z krzesła. – Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, hmm. Dajcie mi wszyscy spokój – zażądał.

Gdy wyminął Hidana oraz stojącego w drzwiach Kakuzu i opuścił gabinet, nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać. Dwaj nieśmiertelni wojownicy wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, po czy zgodnie wbili wzrok w lidera.

\- Nie chciałbym się czepiać, ale miał w kieszeniach dwie ucięte ręce – odezwał się nadworny księgowy. Pozszywane czarną nicią usta wciąż rozciągnięte były w leniwym, wyczekującym uśmiechu. – Swoje.

\- Zauważyłem, Kuzu. – Dowódca siedział przy biurku, opierając brodę na dłoniach. Na twarzy malowało się znużenie. – Idźcie za nim. Jak będzie się buntował, to walnijcie czymś przez łeb. Tylko poprzyszywajcie mu jakoś te ręce, zanim którąś zgubi. Odmeldować się.

Mówili później, ze nie krzyczał. Nie płakał, nie wyrywał się, nie protestował. Pozwolił, by Kakuzu przyszył mu obie ręce grubą, czarną nicią. Krzywił się, zaciskał zęby, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Oczy pozostawały nieobecne, wpatrzone w nieosiągalną dla innych dal. Kto wie, może wcale tak nie było? Może płakał, złorzeczył pod nosem i próbował uciec, tylko później ubłagał obecnych, by przedstawili światu inną, mniej hańbiącą wersję wydarzeń? To chyba akurat nie było istotne. Ważne, ze żył, że na powrót miał obie ręce – spowite teraz grubą warstwą bandażu i zupełnie jeszcze nieposłuszne. Kilkudniowa nieobecność właściciela nauczyła je samowoli. Teraz drżały i kurczowo zaciskały się na nadgarstku Hidana, nawet gdy Deidara tego nie chciał.

\- Zostawię cię teraz, dziecko – powiedział cicho Jashenita, wolną ręką głaszcząc go po brudnych, splątanych włosach. – Zobaczę co z Uchihą.

Niebieskie oczy przybliżyły się na moment, reagując najwyraźniej na znajome nazwisko i pociemniały ze złości.

\- Uchiha… – wyszeptały spieczone wargi. Hidan ostrożnie wziął z nocnego stolika szklankę z wodą i przybliżył ją do ust blondyna, pozwalając mu upić kilka łyków.

\- Nic mu się nie stało, zwykły post-Sharingan – wyjaśnił cicho, odstawiając szklankę na miejsce. Dłoń Deidary drgnęła, mocniej zaciskając się na jego nadgarstku.

\- Szkoda – powiedział nieco pewniejszym i mniej schrypniętym głosem blondyn. – Powinien był zdechnąć.

\- Chcesz się jeszcze napić?

\- Nie.

Hidan niemal siłą rozluźnił zaciśnięte na jego nadgarstku palce. Wstał z łóżka, na którego brzegu przysiadł i lekko ucałował Deidarę w czoło.

\- Prześpij się – poradził. – Później jeszcze wpadnę.

\- Nie trzeba, hmm – blondyn niechętnie opadł na poduszki i odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. Jashenita nie widział już jego oczu, ale był pewien, że wciąż są tak samo obce i puste. To kiedyś minie. Potrzeba trochę czasu i dużo wiary.

\- I tak przyjdę – powiedział na odchodnym.

Uchihy nie było w pokoju, ale prawdę mówiąc fanatyk nie liczył zbytnio na taką ewentualność. Jak już ktoś z własnej woli wstał i zaczął się plątać po domu, mimo że nie powinien, nie da się znów tak łatwo zagonić do łóżka. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest dumnym i durnym bachorem pokroju Itachiego. Darował sobie zakłócanie prywatności Hoshigakiego i lidera i od razu udał się do kuchni. Tak, jak się spodziewał, drobny, anorektycznie chudy brunet siedział przy stole, zrezygnowanym wzrokiem spoglądając na stojący przed nim kubek.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy jak zaparzyć to całe świństwo razem, to zrobi się coś, co mnie zabije – powiedział ze zniechęceniem i zamieszał stworzoną przez siebie miksturę. – Ale nie żywię specjalnej nadziei.

\- Moje zioła nie zabijają – odparł z godnością Hidan, wciąż stojąc w drzwiach. Nie zamierzał zniżać się do siedzenia przy jednym stole z grzesznikami, chyba że wymagało tego zarządzenie lidera. – Takie cuda to tylko u Sasoriego.

\- Mhm… - mruknął Uchiha, opierając brodę o blat. Ani na moment nie spuszczał wzroku z kubka, jakby próbował uczynić napar trującym poprzez moc swego spojrzenia. – I oczywiście nie mogłeś mnie o tym uprzedzić z tydzień wcześniej? Teraz się będę musiał truć główkami od zapałek lub czymś równie idiotycznym.

Hidan przyglądał mu się z uwagą, lekko przekrzywiwszy głowę.

\- I nie możesz po prostu wypić tego, iść spać na następne kilkanaście godzin i nie zawracać ludziom głowy swoimi samobójczymi rozważaniami, prawda? – upewnił się z wyraźną pretensją w głosie.

\- Nie. – Twarz porcelanowej lalki wykrzywiła się w szerokim, nienaturalnym uśmiechu. – Lubię się z tobą drażnić.

\- Dobra, chcesz to siedź. Wracam do Deidary.

Itachi wygodniej usadowił się na krześle i uśmiechnął nieco mniej przerażająco.

\- Co z nim? – zapytał przesłodzonym, jadowitym cokolwiek tonem. Tak, by w razie czego można wziąć to pytanie za ironiczne, nawet, jeśli wcale takie nie było.

\- Żyje.

\- Tego akurat sam się domyśliłem – zmierzył wciąż stojącego w progu Jashenitę chłodnym, cokolwiek rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – Gdyby nie żył, nie stałbyś tu teraz, tylko kopał grób w ogródku.

\- My nie mamy ogródka.

\- Mniejsza o to.

Ze znudzeniem obserwował, jak Jashenita mamrocze coś gniewnie pod nosem, po czym odwraca się i wychodzi. Odgradzająca od świata szklana szyba wciąż jeszcze nie została odbudowana. Wciąż znajdował odłamki i podnosił je, by znaleźć dla nich w tej kruchej konstrukcji właściwe miejsce. Trochę jak puzzle, tylko, że puzzle nie rozcinają skóry i nie wysyłają do mózgu krótkich, ostrych sygnałów bólu.

Krytycznie przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Blade, szczupłe, z eleganckimi, długi palcami, pokryte siecią drobnych blizn i skaleczeń. W jego wyobraźni spływały krwią – pocięte odłamkami tej pękniętej na polu walki lustrzanej osłony. Krótkimi, intensywnymi momentami istnienia. Rozpaczliwymi próbami powiedzenia czegoś ludzkiego, podnoszącego na duchu i świadomością, że nie zna się takich słów. Uciekają, prześlizgują się między palcami, nie dają się wyłowić z szumu. Zostają tylko najmniej właściwe, takie, które nie leczą, tylko jeszcze bardziej utrudniają sytuację. Nawet odgrodzony od świata zimnym szkłem wiedział, że nie jest zbyt dobry w mówieniu właściwych rzeczy we właściwym czasie. Nikt w tym budynku nie był. Znaleźli się w Akatsuki, bo nie potrafili mówić tego, co było w danym momencie najbardziej potrzebne, woleli odwracać głowy, zapierać się, kłamać w żywe oczy, lub – wręcz przeciwnie – wybierać prawdę zamiast grzecznościowego kłamstwa.

Teraz jednak Itachi Uchiha siedział w kuchni i – pozbawiony swojej lustrzanej twierdzy – żałował, że nie zna słów, które mogłyby pocieszyć Deidarę.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Głowa powoli opadła na rozparte na blacie stołu łokcie, serce wybijało dobrze znany, upiorny rytm, do którego zwykł tańczyć z Orochimaru, w uszach szumiały słowa legendarnego sannina. „A jeszcze innych deszcz oddali,  
a jeszcze inni w mroku zginą, staną za szkłem, co jak ze stali, i nie doznani miną, miną". Tak, jak ty sam mijasz, Orochimaru, tak, jak minął Sasori. Wysoka, stojąca w drzwiach kuchni sylwetka też zdawała się być tylko częścią niespokojnego majaku. Nie zaprotestował, gdy zbliżyła się, sprzątnęła sprzed jego nosa kubek z zimnym już ziołowym naparem, po czym otuliła ramiona śpiącego dużym, ciężkim płaszczem Akatsuki.

\- Dzięki – wymruczał sennie i znów zamknął oczy.

\- Dobranoc, Itachi – odparł Kisame, dając do zrozumienia, że jest jedną z tych osób, które mijać nie zamierzają.


	18. When night meets day

Najpiękniejsza wiosna jest w środku zimy. Powiedzmy, na przełomie stycznia i lutego, kiedy pokrywający okolicę śnieg stopnieje pod wpływem nagłej odwilży. Jest nieco cieplej, wietrznie. Bezlistne gałęzie drzew próbują rozdrapać przysłaniające niebo chmury, rzucają im wyzwanie. Tylko wiecznie zielone sosny i świerki dookoła bazy oszałamiają czystością barw i odcieni. Stwarzają iluzję wiosenności. Jest w tej fałszywej wiośnie więcej chłodu, ale też więcej świeżości, dzikości, szaleństwa. Deidara często wyglądał przez okno. Z żalem, z niezrozumieniem, z wściekłością.  
Najbardziej kaleczą i najwięcej bólu sprawiają oczywistości i to, do jakiego stopnia sobie z tymi oczywistościami nie radzimy. Przecież każdy ninja wie, że towarzysze broni czasami giną. Bez względu na to, czy to Konoha, Piasek,czy Iwa, świadomość śmierci wpajana jest wojownikom od dziecka. Każdy –właściwie bez wyjątków - myśli sobie „to przecież oczywiste, takie banalne, cóż łatwiejszego jak tylko poradzić sobie z tym, co nieuniknione? Jest czas rodzenia i czas umierania, czas sadzenia i czas wyrywania tego, co posadzone. Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas". Gorzej, kiedy to nieuniknione nadejdzie.  
Siedzisz później, wpatrujesz się w przedwczesną, wietrzną wiosnę z gniewem i niezrozumieniem. Bezproduktywne godziny zastanawiania się, dlaczego nie może być tak jak w roku poprzednim, kto tutaj zawinił, gdzie sens i gdzie logika. Odpowiedź jest tak prosta, że z początku nie można na nią wpaść. To jest właśnie to. Oczywistość na którą od dziecka miałeś gotową odpowiedź, receptę. Nagle nie potrafisz sobie z nią poradzić, zbity z tropu, pozbawiony oparcia, zdziwiony, że niektóre rzeczy w ogóle się dzieją. Dziecko w zielonej, przedwczesno-wiosennej mgle.  
Deidara też z początku nie rozumiał. Przecież on – chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich – miał świadomość tego, że wszystko jest ulotne. Żyje się naprawdę kilka sekund przed wybuchem, później się ucieka i szuka miejsca, gdzie znów będzie można przeczekać, wylizać się z ran i prawdziwie zaistnieć przez ciągnące się jak wieczność kilka sekund. Kręcić się. Kręcić się kręcić, kręcić! Wciąż I wciąż, bez przerwy, do szaleństwa, pozwolić, by obraz rozmazywał się przed oczami. Obracać wokół własnej osi, rozłożyć ręce, krzyczeć, śmiać się, płakać…Czuć wiatr we włosach, krew pulsującą w skroniach, zawrót głowy. Śmiać się i śpiewać, i płakać, dobrze się bawić, kochać się. Wszystko.  
Teraz jednak, mimo, że umknął eksplozji i mimo, że pozszywane przez Kakuzu ręce niemal się zagoiły, Deidara był w stanie jedynie pamiętać. To było tak bardzo, cholernie nie w porządku! Dużo czasu spędzał spacerując i pozwalając, by chłodny, pozornie wiosenny wiatr przewiewał go na wylot. Próbował rzeźbić w glinie i malować, ale w tej kwestii dłonie nie chciały go słuchać. Zaciskały się na popsutej lalce – jedynej pamiątce po Sasorim która przetrwała dramatyczną ucieczkę z pola walki – i rzucały Deidarę na pastwę jej wściekle zielonego spojrzenia. Panicznie bał się tych oczu, bał się, że ujrzy je – pełne drwiny i bezduszne – gdy tylko zaśnie. Nie chciał koszmarów o zepsutych marionetkach. Starał się - wbrew zaleceniom Hidana – odpoczywać tak mało, jak to możliwe, by wyczerpany organizm fundował mu twardy, kamienny niemal sen bez znów.  
Czasem Jashenita przychodził wieczorem do jego pokoju, przynosząc ze sobą woń kadzideł i świętych olejków. Modlił się, śpiewnym, hipnotyzującym tonem recytował kolejne hymny. Oczywiście, w obrządku ku czci Jashnina ołtarz nie ma kluczowego znaczenia, wystarczą znaki niedbale nakreślone kredą na podłodze. Obaj wiedzieli jednak, że nie chodzi o praktyki religijne, ani o niezbyt udane próby ukołysania do snu. Słowa modlitwy nie koiły i nie dawały poczucia bezpieczeństwa – podobnie jak ostatnio lepienie z gliny, czy malowanie. Czasami Deidara udawał jednak, że metoda fanatyka skutkuje. Otulał się mocno kołdrą i odwracał plecami do ściany, starał się uregulować oddech. Tony modlitwy zadziwiająco płynnie przechodziły w coś zupełnie innego. Spowiedź. Wyznanie. Skargę. Gorzkie, pełne żalu wymówki, przeprosiny, pożegnania. Hidan go pragnął. Absurdalnie, niezrozumiale, mocno. Tak mocno, jak bał się swojego boga. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał coś wybrać i klęcząc na podłodze w pokoju Deidary błagał, by oddalić ten moment. Przyrzekał wierność Jashinowi mając doskonałą świadomość, że nie wytrzyma i złamie te śluby przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Kłamał przed pozorującym sen obiektem pożądania, przed swoim bogiem, przed otoczeniem- mamiąc wszystkich maską dumnego fanatyka-ascety, najbardziej przed samym sobą, nadaremno szukając siły, której nie posiadał. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, Hidan. Wątły, niebaczny, rozdwojony w sobie. Oczywistość cię dopadnie.  
Ta sama oczywistość, która od śmierci Sasoriego zawzięła się na artystę i teraz ścigała go każdego dnia i na każdym kroku. Pozwalała czuć na sobie zimne, pełne dystansu spojrzenie ,widzieć pobłażliwy, kpiący uśmieszek. Szeptała do ucha: „Hidan kłamie, każde jego słowo i gest są kłamstwem. Udaje kogoś, kim nie jest, i nie chce przyznać, że mu na tobie zależy, by kłamstwo nie wyszło na jaw". Nie pozwalała rzucić oskarżeń w twarz, zmuszała do dumnej i obojętnej postawy wyprostowanej. Która – o ironio – sama w sobie była kłamstwem, bo artysta najchętniej by fanatyka mocno kopnął w kostkę.  
Dziwił wszystkich ten spokój i cierpliwość, z jaką blondyn znosił przymusowy urlop. Kakuzu po cichu próbował zakładać się, jak wiele czasu upłynie od jego powrotu do pierwszej poważniejszej kłótni, ale po kilku dniach oferta straciła na powodzeniu. Kogo by tam bawił spokojny, dumny niczym wdowa po żołnierzu rzeźbiarz? Miał dla nich wartość rozrywkową kiedy krzyczał i sprzeczał się o rzeczy, które nie miały znaczenia. Teraz tylko nieco przerażał. Przerażało to chłodne, odległe spojrzenie, które znali z pierwszych dni po śmierci lalkarza, a które czasem powracało. Przerażała popsuta, zielonooka lalka, ściskana w zdrowiejących rękach jak talizman. Chyba po raz pierwszy od dnia przybycia tutaj nie obchodziło go, co tak naprawdę o nim sądzą. Nie ma Sasoriego. Na czyjej jeszcze opinii miałoby mu zależeć? Cóż za ulga, nie musieć z niepokojem spoglądać na obojętne twarze, nie próbować doszukać się na nich jakiejkolwiek żywszej reakcji, nie dopatrywać się wytęsknionej rozpaczy i współczucia w czarnych – coraz rzadziej szkarłatnych – oczach.  
Co do Itachiego, to albo potraktował powitalne „spierdalaj" ze śmiertelną powagą i postanowił się do niego zastosować, albo zwyczajnie poczuł się urażony. Wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami schodził artyście z drogi, wręcz ostentacyjnie wychodził z pomieszczenia, gdy tylko ów stawał w progu. Deidara również nie szukał towarzystwa bruneta- był wdzięczny za to wzajemne unikanie się. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że przez Uchihę stracił szansę na pogodzenie się z Sasorim i że to właśnie jego ciało czuł pod palcami kochając się z lalkarzem. Czegoś takiego nie można tak po prostu wybaczyć. Nawet pięknym, hipnotyzującym oczom.  
Już po tygodniu od powrotu, gdy względnie doszedł do siebie wpadł na pewien pomysł. Istnieje sposób, by wyćwiczyć odporność na Sharingan. Co prawda nie dotyczy to cudownego kalejdoskopu którym włada Itachi, ale nie można być przecież zbytnio wybrednym. Potrzeba dużo czasu i dużo samozaparcia, a tak się składało, że Deidara miał i jedno i drugie. Trenował głównie w nocy, w ścisłej tajemnicy przed Hidanem, Liderem, w szczególności zaś przed Itachim. Po tygodniu, czy dwóch dało się – przy uważnej obserwacji – spostrzec pewne zmiany. Tęczówka była jaśniejsza, wyblakła- tak, jakby dodatkowa, nabyta poprzez mozolne ćwiczenia umiejętność odbierała część koloru. Wystarczyło tylko nieco zmodyfikować styl uczesania – zaczesując grzywkę na poddawane treningom oko – i nie trzeba się martwić, że ktoś dostrzeże drobny defekt.  
Nie wrócili do tematu nowego partnera. Ów partner po prostu pewnego dnia pojawił się w progach myśliwskiego dworku stawiając artystę przed faktem dokonanym. Tobi był niższy od Deidary, tęższy od Uchihy i ciemnowłosy. Dokładniejszą charakterystykę utrudniała zasłaniająca twarz wściekle pomarańczowa maska. Nie robił wyjątkowo groźnego wrażenia, ale pierścień Sasoriego na palcu mówił sam za siebie. Dziwny człowieczek w masce był członkiem Akatsuki, następcą lalkarza i nowym partnerem Deidary, czy chłopak tego chciał, czy nie. Już po tygodniu wspólnych treningów artysta zapałał do towarzysza pozornie bezpodstawnym lękiem i równie pozbawioną powodów niechęcią. Tobi sam w sobie nie był niemiły – stanowił doskonałe przeciwieństwo tego słowa. Wesoły, przyjacielski, wydawał się do kolegi z zespołu bardzo przywiązany, co tylko blondyna drażniło. Życie nie przyzwyczaiło go do dużych dawek optymizmu i przyjacielskich uczuć, nie chciał też, by ktokolwiek wyrabiał sobie o nim opinię w przeciągu tygodnia i na każdym kroku okazywał swoją wierność. Ani na chwilę nie opuszczało go wrażenie, że od pierwszej chwili Tobi i jego pomarańczowa maska bezczelnie sobie z niego drwią.

Senny koszmar ma to do siebie, że nie da się go powstrzymać. Czai się w podświadomości, wyciąga do ciebie macki, ostrzega, że przyjdzie, gdy tylko zamkniesz oczy. Wiesz o jego obecności za wszelką cenę starasz się odwlec chwilę konfrontacji. Grasz na zwłokę. Nie śpisz, próbujesz rzeźbić, trenować odporność na Sharingan, robisz tysiące innych rzeczy, aż wreszcie brakuje ci pomysłów. Chcesz być jak mistrz marionetek. Spokojny, konsekwentny, niezmordowany w nocnej pracy nad zabawkami. Dużo ci do tego brakuje. Chłodu, wytrwałości, cierpliwości. Przede wszystkim jednak wciąż jesteś człowiekiem, masz swoje potrzeby, nawet, jeśli wolałbyś o nich nie pamiętać. Sen zmorzy cię prędzej czy później. Boisz się tej chwili. Boisz się samego faktu, że możesz się bać. Zanim zamkniesz oczy będziesz tak zestresowany, że koszmar przyśni się tak czy inaczej.  
Na początku jest mgliście, wietrznie i pozornie wiosennie. Tak, jak za oknem. Zmrok zapada bardzo szybko, między jednym a drugim mrugnięciem powieką. Nie ma zachodu słońca – zresztą, w tym ciemnym, gęstym lesie, w którym się znajdujesz, i tak byś go nie ujrzał. Zastanów się dobrze. Poznajesz ten las. Wiesz gdzie jesteś i czujesz, że serce powoli podchodzi ci do gardła. Z radości, z ekscytacji, i z pierwotnego, dławiącego strachu. Kraina Chichów! Krainie Chichów światło dały oczy, które widziały światła, których nie widział nikt. Teraz światła spoglądają na ciebie z głębi kniei drwiące, złośliwe, niebezpieczne. Niektóre czerwone i żółte, wyraźnie oświetlają drogę, dając nikłe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przypominają dopalające się w ciemności pokoju kadzidła. Idziesz za nimi, czując, że tak będzie lepiej. Cienie, pozbawione liści gałęzie wczepiają ci się we włosy, próbują zatrzymać, boleśnie drapią ręce i twarz, sięgają oczu. Zupełnie, jak ludzkie dłonie z długimi, smukłymi palcami. Dłonie lalek, klekocące cicho przy każdym ruchu. Śmieją się z ciebie drewnianym chichotem zepsutych marionetek. Wyrywasz się, szamoczesz, idziesz dalej. W leśnych ostępach zapalają się inne płomyki, niebieskie i zielone, wątłe i zwodnicze. Starasz się za nimi nie oglądać, instynktownie brniesz w stronę tych żółtych, mimo, że gałęzie-ręce uniemożliwiają ci to na każdym kroku. Boisz się zejść z obranej drogi, boisz się, że jak w tej bajce o kwiecie paproci – odwrócisz się, zrobisz krok w tył i kwiat przekwitnie, a ty zostaniesz w głębi lasu z pustymi rękami. Nagle rozpoznajesz głos, którym nawołują cię nikłe, błękitnawe płomyczki. Pozbawiony konkretnej barwy, mrukliwy, drewniany.  
\- Żałosne, prawda?  
Odwracasz się w tym kierunku i wbrew rozsądkowi, wbrew temu, że tak bardzo się boisz, idziesz, prawie biegniesz za głosem. Gałęzie puszczają cię, nie protestują. Złośliwie pozwalają ci kierować się tam, gdzie niebezpiecznie. Serce tłucze się w piersi, oczy mimo największych chęci zachodzą łzami. Już teraz wiesz, rozumiesz. On wcale nie zginął, on po prostu… uciekł. Żyje sobie tutaj w samotni, w stworzonej przez siebie Krainie Chichów. Mistrz marionetek. Geniusz. Artysta. Rzeźbi swoje perfekcyjne marionetki i czeka, aż go znajdziesz i dołączysz do niego. Nic prostszego. Nic mniej wymagającego. Wystarczy iść za ognikami, które stają się coraz bardziej zielone. Żywe, jadowite jak oczy lalki. Tyżeś to, ty, mój mistrzu?  
\- Nie – zielone oczy nie należą do mistrza. Należą do Uchihy i to też niezupełnie. Należą do idealnej, przedstawiającej Sasoriego maski, którą przyłożył sobie do twarzy i zza której widać sięgające łopatek, lśniące czernią włosy.  
Rozczarowanie, żal i paniczny strach powalają cię na kolana, ale wystarczy jedno skinienie dłoni Itachiego, by gałęzie schwyciły cię za ramiona i pociągnęły do góry. Wisisz w ich uścisku bezradny, bezwolny jak szmaciana lalka. Nie masz nawet dość sił, by się wyrywać. Uchiha powolnym, eleganckim gestem odsuwa od twarzy maskę. W miejscu, gdzie niegdyś były rozpaczliwie piękne, szkarłatne oczy nie ma nic. Dwie ziejące pustką czarne dziury. Jakby dziecko nożyczkami wycięło je z obrazka.  
Powoli zaczyna docierać do ciebie, że to sen. W rzeczywistości w miejscu oczu byłyby dwie nie gojące się rany. Obudź się, Deidara, obudź się. Na pewno śnisz. Nie ma tu ani Sasoriego ani niewidomego Uchihy.  
\- Przecież sam chciałeś – Itachi otwiera usta, lecz dobiegający z nich głos wciąż należy do mistrza. – Chciałeś być moją marionetką, Deidara. Nareszcie mamy na to chwilę czasu. Uczynię cię doskonałym.  
\- Nie, zostaw…! – próbujesz krzyknąć, po czym uświadamiasz sobie, że nie masz ust. Jesteś bezsilny. Kawałek drewna w pięknych, precyzyjnych dłoniach lalkarza. Smukłe, poruszające się z przerażającym klekotem palce trzymają cię w mocnym uścisku. Uchiha podchodzi do ciebie i lekko przesuwa dłonią po lewej ręce. Nie wygląda i nie zachowuje się jak osoba niewidoma, można by wręcz sądzić, że pustka wyglądająca z jego oczu omiata cię zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Zaczniemy od rąk – słyszysz cichy, obiecujący szept w okolicach ucha. Nie, nie ręce, wszystko, tylko nie ręce! Nie ma nic gorszego niż brak rąk. Nigdy więcej czegoś takiego, nigdy więcej upokorzenia! Drżysz na całym ciele, wydaje ci się, że zaraz zaczniesz się dusić. Gdybyś miał usta łapczywie chwytałbyś powietrze, ale nawet to zostaje ci odebrane. Delikatne palce przesuwają się powoli, od nadgarstków, wzdłuż łokcia, wreszcie znajdują w okolicy ramienia niewielki mechanizm i zaczynają rozkręcać. Boli. Boli tępym, drewnianym bólem nie naoliwionych zawiasów. Boli, a ty nawet nie jesteś w stanie krzyczeć.  
– Oh, domyślam się, że to nieprzyjemne. Tak jakby.. umierasz z bólu. Ale przecież tego chciałeś. Chciałeś, żebym cię zabił, wypruł ci flaki i uczynił marionetką. – w uszach bez ustanku brzmi ci gorzki, zgrzytliwy głos lalkarza. Drewniany jak targający całym ciałem ból, doprowadzający do szaleństwa.  
\- Deidara! – inny głos przebijający się przez twoje krzyki i złowieszczy szept lalkarza. Cichszy, odległy, również znajomy. – Deidara, uspokój się, to tylko sen. Możesz oddychać. Możesz…tylko spróbuj. I dobrze radzę, zrób to, zanim się udusisz.  
Pokonując przerażenie i bezsilność próbujesz zaczerpnąć tchu. Możesz. Usta są na swoim miejscu, ręce kurczowo zaciskające się na poduszce najwyraźniej też. I inne ręce, przytrzymujące, nie pozwalające rozbić skroni o ramę łóżka. Powoli otwierasz oczy, obawiając się tego, co za chwilę możesz zobaczyć. Z początku wszystko wiruje. To przez brak powietrza. Dusiłeś się naprawdę, nie tylko w śnie. Dobrze, że ktoś tutaj przyszedł. Ktoś. Przełykasz ślinę i podnosisz wzrok na nocnego gościa. I przy tym jednym spojrzeniu całe przerażenie i tępy, drewniany ból powracają. Przygryzasz wargi, z całej siły odpychasz trzymające cię ręce, wymierzasz cios niemal na ślepo, ale zadziwiająco celnie i boleśnie.  
\- Odbiło ci?- Itachi natychmiast odskoczył od łóżka, masując ramię. Mina zdradzała kompletne zaskoczenie. Trudno określić, czy zdziwiła go reakcja Deidary, czy sam fakt, że został przyłapany w jego pokoju. – Człowiek ratuje ci życie, a ty na niego z pięściami?  
\- Wypad z baru, Uchiha – odwarknął blondyn, siadając na łóżku i palcami rozczesując splątane włosy. Odruchowo zaczesał grzywkę na oko. Wciąż nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia na całym ciele. Obraz Itachiego rozkręcającego go na części był zbyt realny by tak po prostu zapomnieć.  
Brunet spoglądał na niego z bezpiecznej odległości. Szczupła dłoń zaciśnięta na klamce, jedna noga prawie za progiem. W zmęczonych, czarnych oczach które tym razem były na swoim miejscu czaiła się kpina.  
\- Przydałaby ci się herbata – orzekł. – Jak już przestaniesz się trząść, możesz zejść na dół, do kuchni.  
Kiedy wyszedł, Deidara przez chwilę siedział, bezmyślnie wbijając wzrok w okno. Machinalnie obracał w dłoniach popsutą, zielonooką lalkę. Dziwne. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podniósł ją z szafki. Delikatnie odłożył zabawkę na miejsce i sięgnął po niewielkie, kieszonkowe lusterko. Z rezygnacją przyglądał się nienaturalnie – jak na niego – bladej i zmęczonej twarzy i smętnie opadającym na czoło kosmykom. Siniaki i zadrapania po walce z Kyubim wciąż jeszcze nie zniknęły całkowicie. Możliwe, że zostaną blizny. Kto może wiedzieć, co ten dzieciak miał za paznokciami? Przekrzywiając głowę próbował sprawdzić, czy w uodparnianym na sharingan oku zaszły jeszcze jakieś zmiany.  
Tak, stwierdził krytycznie. Naprawdę potrzebował herbaty.  
Tłumiąc ziewnięcie odnalazł ciśniętą w kąt pokoju koszulkę i skłębiony pod łóżkiem płaszcz. Może i Hidan lubi eksponować nagi, świetnie wyrzeźbiony tors bez względu na warunki atmosferyczne, ale on jakoś nie miał na to ochoty, zwłaszcza siedząc nad ranem w zimnej kuchni. Wciąż ziewając ubrał się, wziął do ręki lalkę i cicho wymknął z pokoju. Miał cichą nadzieję, że to on ma tej nocy monopol na koszmary i nikt nagle nie zacznie wrzeszczeć nad uchem. I bez tego pozbawiony swojego pana dworek nie był wymarzonym miejscem do nocnych spacerów. Deski podłogi trzeszczały zdradziecko, jakby zaraz miały się zapaść. Wiatr wciskał się przez szpary w oknach i wprawiał pożółkłe firanki w szaleńczy taniec. Każdy kontakt dłoni ze ścianą lub poręczą schodów z zadziwiającą łatwością kończył się drzazgą wbitą głęboko pod skórę. Zupełnie tak, jakby dom żywił do Deidary osobistą urazę.  
Wreszcie – w miarę nienaruszonym stanie – artysta osiągnął kuchnię.  
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co do ciężkiej cholery robiłeś w mojej sypialni? – zasugerował, stając w progu. Itachi gestem zaprosił go do stołu i postawił przed nim kubek z herbatą, sam zaś zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie.  
\- Nie domyślasz się? – zagadnął z drwiącym, znudzonym cokolwiek uśmieszkiem.- Jestem zboczeńcem, który wchodzi ludziom do pokojów kiedy śpią i podnieca się na sam widok  
Deidara przycupnął na krześle, podwijając jedną nogę pod siebie. Na dobrą sprawę nie siedzieli nigdy w kuchni przy herbacie. Ich spotkania miały charakter krótki, intensywny i raczej nie obejmowały grzecznościowej pogawędki. Zwykle blondyn bardzo szybko wymykał się do siebie, pozostawiając śpiącego Uchihę samemu sobie.  
\- A tak poważnie, hmm?  
\- Wracałem z treningu, przechodziłem obok, usłyszałem, że się szarpiesz i drzesz. Jak się przestałeś drzeć uznałem, że warto to sprawdzić – wyjaśnił z prostotą Itachi. Blondyn posadził swoją lalkę na stole i przyglądał się jej z namysłem. Oczywiście, był to tylko sposób, żeby uciec od konieczności patrzenia na towarzysza.  
\- Wracałeś z treningu około wpół do czwartej nad ranem, hmm? Trochę dziwna pora.  
\- Ktoś nie śpi, aby spać mógł ktoś. Ale w sytuacji, kiedy siedzisz tutaj ze mną i pijesz herbatkę, moje poświęcenie nieco traci na wartości.  
Deidara tylko skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Itachiemu też zdarzały się koszmary i też potrafił krzyczeć naprawdę głośno. Wszyscy czasem krzyczeli. Dlaczego tak nagle zaczęło go martwić zakłócanie ciszy nocnej? Blondyn przez chwilę skupił wzrok na towarzyszu, starając się ocenić, od jak dawna nie śpi normalnie. Po bladej, papierowej cerze nadającej aparycję wampira można było uznać, że zaiste, trwa to już od dłuższego czasu .Na swój sposób to urocze, chociaż każdy przejaw uroczego zachowania ze strony Uchihy należy traktować z dużą podejrzliwością. Bezinteresowność zdecydowanie nie jest jego mocną stroną.  
\- Orochimaru wspomniał kiedyś, że oczy Sasoriego nie były pozbawione konkretnego koloru od początku – Itachi ostrożnie wyjął lalkę z dłoni blondyna i przyjrzał się jej obojętnie. – Były zielone.  
\- Dlatego dawał takie wszystkim marionetkom, hmm?  
\- Wiedziałeś? – brunet nieznacznie uniósł brwi. – Powiedział ci o tym?  
\- Domyśliłem się,  
Lalka wróciła do rąk Deidary. Uchiha przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. Nie był dobry w rozmowach, zwłaszcza takich odbywających się w kuchni około czwartej nad ranem, po tym, jak ratuje się kogoś przed uduszeniem się we śnie. I zwłaszcza, gdy ten ktoś nie wykazuje najmniejszej chęci rozmowy, po prostu przygląda się trzymanej w dłoniach zabawce. Zawsze to Deidara zaczynał z kimś rozmowę i zagadywał. Brak jakiejkolwiek inicjatywy z jego strony był cokolwiek deprymujący.  
\- Śniłeś o nim, prawda? – odezwał się znów Itachi, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zniecierpliwiony koniecznością przerywania ciszy. – O kukiełce.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Kiedy ktoś zaczyna się dusić i tak mocno zaciska pięści że wbija sobie paznokcie w dłoń, to raczej nie śnią mu się kucyki.  
\- A może to były na przykład kucyki mordercy, hmm?  
\- Tak, to wszystko wyjaśnia – twarz Itachiego nawet nie drgnęła. Znów milczeli przez chwilę, szukając właściwych słów, które oczywiście znów gdzieś się zapodziały. Kuchnia ma coś w sobie. Każda, bez względu na to, czy znajduje się pseudo-gotyckim pałacyku, czy w drewnianym dworku na skraju lasu. Można tu siedzieć nawet zimą, nawet w środku nocy, gdy za oknami jest jeszcze ciemno i czuć się względnie bezpiecznie. W kuchni wszelkie lęki i nocne koszmary traciły część swej mocy. Poddawały się przyjemnemu półmrokowi i kubkom pełnym mocnej, czarnej herbaty  
\- Są pewne medykamenty – powiedział cichym, jedwabistym głosem Uchiha.. – Powinieneś popytać Hidana, albo coś. Na pewno zgodzi się to przygotować, jeśli poprosisz.  
\- Medykamenty? – Deidara popatrzył na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka.- Niby po co, hmm?  
\- Nie czuje się po nich lęku.  
Blondyn gniewnie wstał od stołu i oparł się na drewnianym blacie całym ciężarem ciała. Spojrzenie, jakie spod jasnej, potarganej cokolwiek grzywki rzucił Itachiemu było zaiste mordercze.  
\- Nie potrzebuję, jasne?! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Dam sobie radę sam, nie chcę żadnych leków, żadnych ziół! Co z tego, że się po nich nie czuje lęku, skoro się niczego nie czuje?!  
-Nie to nie – brunet wbił wzrok w stół, wyraźnie zniechęcony. – Przynajmniej doceń, że starałem się powiedzieć coś ludzkiego.  
\- Starałeś się powiedzieć coś ludzkiego, tak? –prychnął Deidara.- W takim razie przykro mi, hmm. Nawaliłeś.  
\- Zrobię więcej herbaty – brunet wstał od stołu i podniósł oba kubki. Były prawie pełne.  
\- Nie trzeba, hmm – Deidara odepchnął się od stołu i ruszył w stronę korytarza..- Idę spać.  
\- To zrobię tylko dla siebie, co za różnica.  
Blondyn szybkim, energicznym krokiem dotarł do drzwi. Dopiero wtedy zatrzymał się i zmierzył kręcącego się przy kuchni towarzysza dość niepewnym spojrzeniem.  
\- No, idź, na co czekasz? – popędził go Uchiha, wylewając zimną już herbatę do zlewu. Dziwny był dzisiaj. Przesadnie gorzki i sarkastyczny, pozornie niewzruszony, ale… „doceń, że starałem się powiedzieć coś ludzkiego". Starał się. I z jakiegoś powodu bardzo chciał, by to zostało zauważone, równocześnie sugerując, że zdanie Deidary niewiele go obchodzi. Wysyłamy sprzeczne sygnały, panie Uchiha?  
\- Powiedz, pomagają ci, hmm? – spytał znienacka artysta.  
\- A co konkretnie masz w tym momencie na myśli? – czarne oczy zmrużyły się. Chłodne, odległe, nagle pełne agresji. Efekt odepchnięcia.  
Blondyna uderzyło to, jak łatwo mu teraz Uchihę rozszyfrować. Jak łatwo poznać, o co mu chodzi, jak łatwo wbić szpilkę tam, gdzie boli. Wcześniej też potrafił. Niepewnie, po omacku. W jednej na dziesięć prób. Tej nocy trafiał bezbłędnie raz za razem. To on ustalał rytm rozmowy, decydował, czy podejmować podjęte przez towarzysza wątki. Dziwne uczucie. Owszem, złośliwa satysfakcja, poczucie władzy, ale i jednocześnie pustka. Wciąż miał w pamięci tego Uchihę sprzed kilku lat. Milczącego, spokojnego, pełnego gracji. Pięknego, potężnego, obdarzonego hipnotyzującym wdziękiem i deprymującą bystrością. Tkacz iluzji, który mógł się mierzyć z Sasorim, którego lalkarz uważał za godnego siebie przeciwnika. Ognisko przyciągające ćmy pokroju Deidary.  
Stał teraz pośrodku kuchni, z pozoru równie spokojny i milczący, w jakiś sposób jednak odmieniony. Obojętny, śmiertelnie zmęczony, wypalony od wewnątrz. Nic już nie zachwyca, nic nie poraża, nie ma już nic, na co warto czekać. Świat upada, a Itachi upada, razem z nim, choć chodziły plotki, że próbował ten świat ratować. W jakiś sposób nagle banalny, łatwy do odczytania, nieciekawy. Nie da się nienawidzić kogoś, kogo już tu praktycznie nie ma, pomyślał z goryczą Deidara. Poza tym… przecież zawsze lubił zniszczone lalki.  
Westchnął cicho i zawrócił w głąb kuchni. Bez słowa stanął za Itachim. Dłonie, wciąż jeszcze nieco kapryśne tym razem posłusznie oplotły Uchihę w pasie. Usta odszukały miejsce na karku, ciepłe, pulsujące życiem. To, które tak lubił, to samo, które – choć oczywiście Deidara nie miał o tym pojęcia – uwielbiał Orochimaru. Brunet stał spokojnie, nieco pochyliwszy głowę. Szczupłe, poranione dłonie- te same, które w śnie rozbierały artystę na kawałki – na ułamek sekundy zacisnęły się na jego dłoniach. Trwali tak nieruchomi, cisi, oczekujący aż ten moment minie spłoszony nietrafionym, bolesnym słowem.  
\- Idź spać, Uchiha – odezwał się wreszcie rzeźbiarz, wściekły na to, jak łatwo wychudzone, kościste ciało dopasowało się do kształtu jego ramion i jak łatwo on sam to zaakceptował. – Zasypiasz na stojąco.  
-Daj spokój – Itachi lekko odchylił głową do tyłu, opierając ją o ramię towarzysza.  
\- Nie mów, że boisz się koszmarów, hmm.  
\- Nie powiem, kucyki mordercy brzmią dość przerażająco –wymruczał sennie. Zadziwiające, jak precyzyjnie potrafi dawkować ironię nawet przysypiając komuś na rękach.  
\- Dopilnuję, żebyś się przypadkiem nie udusił – Deidara też nie mógł sobie podarować drobnej złośliwości.  
\- Obejdzie się.  
\- Hidan jest ostatnio bardzo zajęty, hmm – stwierdził blondyn, pozornie bez związku z tematem. Mięśnie Itachiego napięły się lekko, ciało było teraz sztywne, gotowe do ataku. – Siedzi całymi nocami i modli się, nie bardzo ma czas, żeby przygotowywać lecznicze wywary. A jak sam raczyłeś wspomnieć – szeptał do ucha, czując, jak brunet coraz bardziej tężeje w jego ramionach. – potrafi tworzyć medykamenty, które sprawiają, że nie czuje się lęku. Pomagają zasnąć, pomagają się wyłączyć nawet na jawie. Człowiek powoli obojętnieje, przestaje reagować na to, co go otacza, przestaje dostrzegać zmiany. Nic nie czuje i zagłusza głosy krzyczące, że coś jest nie w porządku, że czegoś lub kogoś mu brakuje. Jest w stanie jakoś przeżyć z dnia na dzień. Zupełnie jak warzywo, hmm?  
\- Zawsze uważałem, że w egzystencji marchewki jest coś pociągającego – skwitował Uchiha, nie rozluźnił się jednak ani odrobinę. Niemal z wyraźną ulgą przyjął fakt, że Deidara odsunął się od niego i znów skierował w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Pogadam z nim jutro, hmm – zaproponował na odchodnym blondyn.  
\- To słodkie  
\- Nie chcę mieć długu wdzięczności wobec kogoś takiego jak ty – prychnął, omiatając towarzysza chłodnym, odległym spojrzeniem. – Trzymaj się.  
Itachi tylko wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Dopiero po chwili potrząsnął lekko głową, uświadamiając sobie, że miał w planach robienie herbaty.  
\- Ty też.

\- Ej, Hidan – Deidara lekko skinął fanatykowi głową. Przywykł do tego, ze mężczyzna nie reagował od razu. Musiała minąć chwila, może dwie, nim pochylił głowę i obdarzył na blondyna szorstkim, pełnym wyższości uśmiechem. Pozory, zawsze te pozory. – Słyszałem, że potrafisz stworzyć napar zapewniający spokojny sen.  
\- Dotąd nie wspominałeś, że masz z tym problemy – w purpurowych oczach zagościło zaskoczenie. – Poza tym i czuwanie może być błogosławieństwem, jeśli poświęcisz je na modlitwę i kontemplację. Ale jeśli chcesz, to oczywiście…- dodał, widząc powątpiewanie w błękitnych oczach. Wzbudzanie religijnego żaru w jasnowłosym heretyku jak dotąd nie przyniosło większych sukcesów.  
\- Nie dla mnie, hmm - sprostował Deidara, odważnie krzyżując spojrzenia z medykiem.  
\- O, czyżby?  
\- Dla Itachiego – powiedział spokojnym, pewnym głosem, pomijając nawet zwyczajowe „hmm". Z rękoma zaplecionymi na piersi czekał na reakcję.  
\- Rozumiem, że jakieś bardzo ważne powody nie pozwalają mu pofatygować się osobiście – zakpił Jashenita. – Złamał paznokieć?  
\- Hm, tak jakby... ma uzasadnione obawy, że zostanie zignorowany?  
\- Na chwałę Jashina, to bardzo mądrze. Co nie zmienia faktu że haniebnym jest wyręczanie się innymi w niesłusznej sprawie.  
\- O nic mnie nie prosił, hmm. – sprzeciwił się Deidara. Nie podniósł głosu. Tylko ściągnięte brwi świadczyły o tym, że rozmowa go męczy. Nawet nie irytuje, nawet nie wzbudza agresji. Niecierpliwił go szorstki głos fanatyka, jego przesadnie patetyczne, pełne drwiny słowa, jawna niechęć. Rozglądanie się na boki, jakby zwykła wymiana zdań z kolegą z pracy była czymś zakazanym. Nie po to Deidara zaniechał samobójczej śmierci wtedy na placu boju i nie po to powrócił do bazy, by teraz użerać się z dwójką najwyraźniej próbujących zrobić sobie na złość idiotów.  
\- Krew i popioły, to jest Uchiha. To, że nie zna podstawowych zasad uprzejmości nie oznacza, że nie zasugerował ci czegoś, że się tak wyrażę… naokoło. Biedne, naiwne dziecko, doprawdy. Niewiele trzeba, by wkupić się w twoje łaski.  
– Rozmawiałem z nim w nocy. Od jakiegoś czasu nie śpi. Ma koszmary, a nie chce mnie budzić. Przetrenowuje się, jest wyczerpany, hmm. Naprawdę, patrzenie jak się męczy sprawia ci taką przyjemność, co?  
\- Coś tak niskiego jak przyjemności nie może mieć przystępu do męża wiary – odparł z widocznym żalem fanatyk. – Choć fakt, że rozmawiałeś z nim w nocy jest dość interesujący. Znów wskoczyłeś mu do łóżka, artysto?  
\- Nawet jeśli, to co, hmm? – parsknął blondyn, ignorując przytyk. Wszyscy artyści to prostytutki. To już było, Hidan. I już dawno przestało być śmieszne.  
\- Nic. Rób co chcesz – powiedział spokojnie fanatyk. – Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy wiesz, po co to robisz.  
\- Zrobisz dla niego tą nasenną mieszankę, hmm? – rzeźbiarz nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzać towarzysza z błędu. Nawet, gdyby zaprzeczył nietaktownym cokolwiek insynuacjom, Hidan i tak wiedziałby swoje. Poza tym… skoro wstydzi się głupiej rozmowy na korytarzu, niech nawet nie próbuje czuć się zazdrosny i odrzucony.  
\- Pomyślę.  
Z przekonaniem, że nie załatwił absolutnie nic, Deidara oddalił się do swojego pokoju. Jak na razie była to jedyna przestrzeń, której Tobi nie ośmielał się sprofanować swoją obecnością i w której blondyn był względnie bezpieczny. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy dojdzie do wniosku, że jednak potrzeba mu herbaty i jednak jest choć odrobinę ciekawy, jak do rozwiązania problemu podejdą Hidan i Itachi.

Uchiha zmrużył oczy. Siedział przy kuchennym stole, przeglądając najwyraźniej niezbyt interesującą księgę i popijając zimną herbatę  
\- Nie przyszła góra do proroka, prorok musiał pofatygować się do góry – zauważył z rozbawieniem, ujrzawszy nad sobą wysoką postać. Jashenita jak zwykle nie kwapił się, by usiąść przy stole z kimś, kto nie uznaje władzy żadnych sił nadprzyrodzonych. – Przyszedłeś mnie nawracać?  
-Przyszedłem powiedzieć, żebyś się nie wtrącał – odparł ze swoją zwykłą, patetyczną uprzejmością Hidan. – To nie jest twoja sprawa.  
\- Lubię nieswoje sprawy.  
\- Ale ja nie lubię ciebie, czarci pomiocie. A o ile pamiętam, to ja tu jestem medykiem.  
Uchiha tylko spojrzał na niego z drwiną, widać było jednak, że oczekuje na następny ruch. Doczekał się  
\- Ciekawe jak sobie poradzisz bez moich naparów – zasugerował fanatyk – Słyszałem, że bardzo sobie je chwalisz. Nie krzyczysz nocy, jesteś w stanie zasnąć, bóle w oczach wydają się bardziej znośne. Szybko wróciłeś do siebie po ostatniej misji, pomyśleć, że mógłbym ci pozwolić zdychać kilka dni…  
\- No, no, no – Uchiha posłał mu zimny, nieodmiennie drwiący uśmiech. – Bawimy się ludzkim zdrowiem? Przecież to takie… nieetyczne.  
\- Więc odpuść sobie. Nie jesteś w stanie pomóc Deidarze, i pewnie nawet przez głowę ci nie przeszło, by pomyśleć o czymś poza zaspokojeniem własnej chuci. tylko wszystko utrudniasz.  
Brunet zamrugał oczami, po czym ze zdumieniem potrząsnął głową. Po jego minie dało się odgadnąć, że w duszy zarykuje się od szyderczego śmiechu.  
\- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie – zaproponował. Mechanicznie przerzucił kolejną sztywną, pożółkłą kartę pokrytą starannie wykaligrafowanymi znakami. – Jakbyś do tej pory tego nie zauważył, staram się trzymać z daleka tak, jak to tylko możliwe. Bawisz się z tym prawie-że-swoim Deidarą w doktora i pacjenta, proszę bardzo. Tylko jeśli naprawdę mam się nie wtrącać, nie odpuszczaj sobie nocnych dyżurów.  
-Noc jest najlepszą porą na modlitwę i pokutę– odparował Jashenita, lustrując towarzysza cokolwiek zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. – Coś się stało?  
\- Modlisz się o zdrowie szczeniaka, którym jesteś z jakiegoś pokręconego powodu zafascynowany do krwawego, mściwego i zazdrosnego boga wojny i nienawiści, gotowego spopielić każdego, kto ujemnie wpływa na twoją wiarę? – podsumował ironicznie Itachi. Wygodniej usadowił się na krześle, leniwie odsunął od siebie książkę i upił łyk zimnej herbaty. – Pewnie, to ma sens.  
\- Czy coś się stało, heretyku? – powtórzył Hidan powoli i wyraźnie, upewniając się, że towarzysz zrozumie tak proste pytanie.  
\- Nie, skądże – brunet wzruszył ramionami. – po prostu znalazłszy się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i w nieodpowiednim czasie przypadkiem uratowałem twojemu pacjentowi życie kiedy dusił się we śnie. Nie, nie musisz dziękować, od tego są przyjaciele – dodał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Poza tym już odebrałem dowody wdzięczności.  
\- Domyślam się – odparł Hidan. Twarz o klasycznych, regularnych rysach zastygła w trudnym do rozszyfrowania grymasie. Wyraźnie zarysowana szczęka drżała lekko.  
Zamilkli, kiedy w uchylonych drzwiach pojawiła się potargana cokolwiek głowa Deidary. Grzywka jak zwykle nieporządnie opadała na jedno oko. Przybysz rozejrzał się i stwierdziwszy brak obecności Tobiego, wślizgnął się do środka.  
\- Cześć – lekko skinął im głową na przywitanie i nie zawracając sobie głowy cokolwiek napiętą atmosferą ruszył prosto ku szafce, w której przechowywano kubki. – Nie przeszkadzacie sobie w rozmowie o której prawdopodobnie nie powinienem mieć w ogole pojęcia, hm.  
\- Wracając do tematu – odezwał się z pozorną beztroską Uchiha. – ta herbata, którą mi sugerowałeś, żebym spróbował… ufam, że mógłbyś ją sprowadzić? W końcu tyle podróżowałeś, nawracałeś tubylców…  
\- Pewnie – odparł bez zająknięcia Hidan. Fioletowo-różowe oczy oraz tembr głosu wróżyły rychły pojedynek na ubitej ziemi. – Zobaczę, co da się zrobić, ale nie liczyłbym na zbyt wiele. Ludzka złośliwość…  
\- Kiedy wy się tego wreszcie nauczycie, dzieci? – Itachi ze znużeniem pokręcił głową. Słysząc w pytaniu liczbę mnogą Deidara również zwrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Najwyraźniej przesłanie miało charakter uniwersalny. - Ludzie nie robią sobie na złość, oni tylko działają na swoją korzyść  
\- Heretyckie gadanie – powiedział z mocą Jashenita. – Nie sobie, lecz bogu powinniśmy służyć. Jemu poświęcać nasze zwycięstwa, naszą krew, nasze straty i cierpienie, ku niemu myśl lotną kierować.  
\- Nie, dzięki – ziewnął Uchiha, znów przysuwając do siebie książkę. – Obawiam się, że nie skorzystam.  
\- Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji nie masz wyboru.  
\- obawiam się, że ty masz na to wpływu – padła chłodna i mało wymyślna riposta.  
\- Obawiam się, że mam większy, niż ci się wydaje - Hidan uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, ignorując to, że Deidara od dłuższej chwili przysłuchuje się wymianie zdań, przenosząc wzrok z jednego uczestnika dyskusji na drugiego. Znudzona mina sugerowała, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, i nie ma ochoty zaprzątać tym swojej uwagi. I właśnie to w jego zachowaniu było przerażające. Już nie krzyczał.  
\- Mistrz Deidara!– drzwi kuchni otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich niewysoki człowieczek w niepokojącej, pomarańczowej masce. Wszyscy zebrani wydali z siebie bolesne westchnienie. Nie chodziło o to, że Tobi był głośny, nad-aktywny i przesadnie domagający się uwagi. Każdy nosi jakąś maskę. Każdy kogoś udaje. Deidara, Itachi, Hidan. W żadnym przypadku jednak nie było to tak dosłowne i tak ostentacyjne. Tobi nawet się nie starał. Odgrywał miłego chłopca niedbale, z wyraźnymi niedociągnięciami. Kpił z osiągniętej przez nich wirtuozerii w żywe oczy. Prowokował bardziej niż Deidara – bo o ileż celniej. – Tobi wszędzie cię szukał! Obiecałeś, że z Tobim dzisiaj potrenujesz, a nagle znikasz. To niegrzeczne!  
\- Poszedł won! – warknął blondyn. – Ludzie tu spokojnie piją herbatę, hmm!  
\- Mistrzu Deidara, ale przecież Tobi już na korytarzu słyszał, jak się tu kłócicie. To bardzo nie w porządku – z przydługiego rękawa płaszcza wysunęła się dłoń. Palec z pierścieniem Akatsuki oskarżycielsko wystrzelił w stronę Hidana. – Jak mistrz Deidara ze mną nie pójdzie, to powiem, że się znowu sprzeczacie.  
\- Dobra, już dobra, hmm - warknął artysta, odstawiając kubek na bok i podchodząc do nowego partnera. Nie oponował, Tobi w dziecinnym odruchu schwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.. – I tak kurwa do zajebania, całe życie z debilami…  
\- Krew i krwawe popioły – dopiero, gdy artysta i jego podopieczny wyszli, Hidan wypuścił powietrze z płuc. W jakiś sposób obecność Tobiego i jego beztroskie, mało profesjonalne udawanie była dla pozostałych członków Akatsuki dość rozpraszająca. Kim jest ten dzieciak, żeby droczyć się z najgorszymi przestępcami z książeczki Bingo? – Współczuję mu, chociaż heretyk.  
Itachi dopiero po dłuższej chwili wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Nie reagował na Tobiego gorzej niż pozostali. Po prostu zupełnie inaczej. Z większym namysłem, bez strachu. Coś się w nim budziło na krótkie zaledwie mgnienia. Dawny, czarci płomyczek w przepastnych oczach i gorzki, choć nie pozbawiony satysfakcji uśmieszek. Uchiha coś wiedział i nie zamierzał się tą wiedzą z nikim dzielić.

Hidan nie jest głupcem. Deidara uświadomił to sobie już stojąc wtedy w kuchni i przysłuchując się jego rozmowie z Itachim. Jest inteligentny. Piekielnie, przerażająco inteligentny i cwany. Nie przepuszcza okazji, potrafi wykorzystać uzyskaną przewagę w najbardziej perfidny i nieprzyjemny dla przeciwnika sposób. Bez trudu rozniósłby na strzępy całe Akatsuki, wypalił je od wewnątrz, gdyby taka myśl choć zaświtała mu w głowie. Nie wpadł na coś tak prostego prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wierzył. Wychodził z założenia, że jakikolwiek bóg istnieje, a ludzie po prostu jeszcze go nie poznali. Ze wszyscy pragną tego samego - odkryć naturę boga, a później czcić go, uszczęśliwiać i głosić prawdę o jego mądrości. Z całkowitą powagą twierdził, że może zaszczepić Jashina w sercach członków Akatsuki. Myli się, pomyślał Deidara jednym, pewnym ruchem pędzla nanosząc czerwoną farbę na płótno. Myli się, i to już u podstaw. Skręcił w niewłaściwą stronę i zabłądził na samym początku drogi. Myli się okrutnie, niesprawiedliwie, krzywdząco. Walcząc o – w swoim mniemaniu – słuszną sprawą uderza na oślep, zadaje ciosy tym, co akurat wpadnie mu w rękę. Nie przepuści żadnej okazji by udowodnić swoją przewagę. I wszystko to robi z bogiem w sercu i pieśnią na ustach. To nie w porządku, myślał gorączkowo artysta. Próbował namalować wybuch, ale dłonie myliły się, nie trafiały na odpowiednie kolory. Czegoś brakowało i nie potrafił nawet zastanowić się czego.  
Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, trzeba mu pokazać, że tak nie wolno. Nie można bezlitośnie wykorzystywać ludzkiej słabości i przechodzić z tym do porządku dziennego. Nawet jeśli Itachi jest wrednym, dwulicowym kłamcą, nawet jeśli wtrąca się tam, gdzie go nie proszą. Tym razem przecież nie zrobił nic złego. Nie próbował wchodzić w drogę, prawdę mówiąc chyba sam nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło. Jeśli ktoś może go dręczyć, jeśli ktoś ma jakiekolwiek prawo wyrównywać z nim rachunki, to tylko Deidara.  
Tak. Oczy artysty znów rozbłysły buntem. Dawne, wypowiedziane kiedyś słowa mistrza rozbłysły w pamięci. Bunt nie przemija. Bunt się ustatecznia. Hidan musi zostać ukarany.  
Rzucił pędzel w kąt i wybiegł z pokoju. Drzwi do sypialni Jashenity zawsze były dla niego otwarte i dobrze o tym wiedział. Nie musiał pukać. Gdy wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia, kadzidła już się paliły, a fanatyk klęczał na pokrytej religijnymi symbolami podłodze pogrążony w modlitwie. Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach blondyn rozsiadł się wygodnie na jego łóżku.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś na sen? – spytał Hidan, nawet nie odwracajac się w jego stronę. Sino błękitne smużki dymu snuły się po pomieszczeniu. Deidara przełknął ślinę. Zapach kadzideł drapał w gardle, mdlił. Rozgrzewał. Przecież nie trzeba wiele. Nie trzeba niczego robić, udawać, na dobrą sprawę przecież to nawet nie będzie kłamstwo. Tylko dwa słowa, na które nie było miejsca i które – dla dobra fanatyka – nigdy nie powinny zostać wypowiedziane.  
\- Potrzebuję ciebie, hmm!  
Mężczyzna wrócił do swojej śpiewnej modlitwy. Z pozoru nic się nie zmieniło, nadal klęczał na podłodze, oczy skierowane były na ołtarzyk Jashina. Jakby blondyn nic nie powiedział, jakby wcale go tu nie było. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wsłuchiwania się we wznoszące się i opadające tony hymnu gość zrozumiał, co się dzieje.  
Hidan walczy. Ze sobą, ze swoimi pragnieniami i strachem. Nie wie co robić, ostatkiem sił próbuje trzymać się tego, co znane i co przez tyle lat dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Chce być wierny, posłuszny, boi się gniewu i kary. Ale bardzo, tak bardzo pragnie być teraz i tutaj dla Deidary. Walczy, szamocze się. Śpiewa, próbuje skoncentrować się na modlitwie, na swojej wierze, próbuje wyrzucić siedzącego na łóżku artystę ze swoich myśli i marzeń. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie, drżące ramiona, oczy wbite w jeden punkt, nieprzytomne, pociemniałe z rozpaczy. Przegrywa. Wciąż jeszcze się stara, przełyka ślinę, próbuje śpiewać dalej, mimo, że mylą mu się kolejne słowa, rwie się melodia. Spuszcza wzrok, nie jest już w stanie bez lęku spoglądać na ołtarz. Kadzidła dopalają się powoli.  
Deidara przyglądał się tej walce zmartwiały. Nie śmiał się ruszyć, czy choćby głośniej westchnąć. Więc znów okrucieństwo sztuki, tak? Znowu wykorzystywanie nieświadomych, upamiętnianie ich w eksplozji. Przecież zrobiłeś mi to samo, mistrzu. A wcześniej ja tobie. A teraz znów robię to Hidanowi, bo rozzłoszczony uznałem, że sobie na to zasłużył. Oj, niedobrze się stało.  
\- Hidan! – zerwał się z łóżka i ukląkł na podłodze. Wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął pokonanego fanatyka do siebie, pozwalając, by oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. – Już dobrze, przepraszam, hmm! – wyszeptał, wtulając twarz w miękkie, srebrzyste włosy. – Nie miałem prawa cię o to prosić, to moja wina, moja…już cicho, spokojnie, hm.. Jeśli chcesz wyjdę, dam ci spokój, nigdy nie wrócę, nie będę cię więcej męczyć.  
Mężczyzna milczał. Ramiona drżały od powstrzymywanego z trudem szlochu. Przegrał. Sądził, że gorzej już nie będzie, ale gdy usłyszał ciche, szeptane rozpaczliwie nad uchem słowa Deidary przegrał po raz kolejny. Dobrze wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć. To co zawsze „wyjdź, zostaw mnie, nie dotykaj".  
\- Zostań.  
Został więc. Klęczał przed fanatykiem. Z początku zdumiony i wystraszony, wreszcie jednak ze zrozumieniem skinął głową. Skoro już go złamał, równie dobrze obaj mogli na tym skorzystać. Nastawienie tak dotąd obce komuś, kto do szpiku kości przesiąknięty jest religią i kto wierzy, że nawet, jeśli coś nie jest opłacalne, to trzeba to robić na chwałę boga.  
Trudno powiedzieć, ile siedzieli na podłodze. Poważni, skupieni. Deidarze też udzielił się ten nastrój. Wiedział, że – o ile jemu zależy tylko na bliskości z drugim człowiekiem – dla Hidana to coś doniosłego. No, nie bądź taki, uszanuj to. Tak, to nie w twoim stylu, jesteś artystą, pełno w tobie buntu i prowokacji, kpisz sobie z religii, pogardzasz fanatyzmem. Tylko, że ten tutaj podjął się walki, podjął się nadludzkiego wysiłku przez ciebie. Przez to, że chciałeś go ukarać. To twoja wina, wszystko twoja wina. Zniszczyłeś kogoś, choć obiecywałeś, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz. Dla niego to jest sprawa życia i śmierci, nawet, jeśli ty najchętniej parsknąłbyś śmiechem, bo napięcie jest zbyt duże. Milczenie. Wstrzymywane oddechy. Powietrze drgające od głodnej, niecierpliwej czakry. Coś ci to przypomina, prawda? Oczekiwanie na wybuch. Wystarczy jeden gest, muśnięcie dłoni na policzku, odgarnięcie włosów, by następnie przejść do gorączkowych pocałunków, a później kochać się przed ołtarzem Jashina burząc wszelkie religijne konwenanse. Dla Deidary to, co działo się po tym pierwszym pocałunku nie miało większego znaczenia. Hidan był silny, dominujący, a przy tym irytująco niecierpliwy i spragniony. Brutalny. Tak odmienny od subtelnego, zmysłowego Uchihy, czy nawet niesamowitego, wyimaginowanego dotyku Sasoriego. Mniejsza o to, uznał jednak artysta. Co innego zaprzątało jego uwagę. Ten moment, kiedy klęczeli naprzeciw siebie, kiedy w całkowitym milczeniu starali się opóźnić to, co nieuchronne. Pamiętał to, jak wszystkie poprzedzające wybuch sekundy. Jest więc jednak sposób, by religia i sztuka stopiły się w jedno. Wyślizgnął się z objęć Hidana i na palcach podszedł do okna. Drobne, białe płatki śniegu opadały na zmarzniętą ziemię przynosząc koniec szalonej, fałszywej wiośnie.


	19. Whatever the case may be

\- Okryj jej twarz – powiedział Hidan, spoglądając na leżącą na ziemi kobietę.- Olśniła moje oczy. Umarła młodo.

Kakuzu westchnął cicho i również przeniósł wzrok na ofiarę. Długowłosa blondynka. Szkliste, niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w Jashenitę z wyrzutem. Bez słowa przykląkł i przykrył ciało prześcieradłem.

\- Robisz się sentymentalny na starość – zadrwił. Fanatyk nie odpowiedział, pogrążony w zadumie. Kakuzu był niemal pewien, że wie, co partner zobaczył w tej dziewczynie. Odkąd wyruszyli na misję, Jashenita był rozproszony. Owszem, wciąż się modlił, wciąż odprawiał swoje rytuały, ale nieuważnie, bez zwykłej dbałości o szczegóły. Bez żarliwości. Na każdym kroku dawał do zrozumienia, że nienawidzi tych obrzędów i wykonuje je tylko z poczucia obowiązku. Teraz ktoś inny zaprzątał jego myśli. Nowy bóg, lepszy, bardziej miłosierny. Roztargniony fanatyk równa się mało skuteczny fanatyk. Mało skuteczny fanatyk równa się niska wydajność. Niska wydajność równa się marny zysk. Marny zysk równa się bardzo niezadowolony Kakuzu.

Zielone oczy zalśniły, sugerując, że na karę jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Nie wypada zabijać młodych kobiet tylko dlatego, że pojawiły się w nieodpowiednim czasie i miejscu, narobiły hałasu i powiedziały coś nietaktownego. Uprowadzanie jej i sprzedanie do domu uciech byłoby znacznie lepszym rozwiązaniem..

Kakuzu nie bywał zły. Na ogół. Bywał rozdrażniony, gdy coś nie zgadzało się w rozliczeniach lub interesy szły nie po jego myśli. Zazwyczaj pokazywał światu znudzone, leniwe, deprymująco cierpliwe oblicze. Kakuzu nierychliwy ale pamiętliwy, jeśli ma do ciebie interes, załatwi go prędzej czy później. Czy to przypadek, że tylko przed swoim partnerem ujawnił prawdziwą, lub przynajmniej zbliżoną do prawdy twarz?

Przecież Hidan i tak go znał. Pamiętał go jako sadystycznego potwora kopiącego, dopóki nie upewnił się, że ofiara nie żyje. Patrzącego z satysfakcją w oczy umierającego dziecka. Tak, fanatyk go znał, i to o wiele za dobrze. Nie było sensu udawać. Jashenita i tak irytował go dużo bardziej niż Uchiha czy choćby Deidara. Durny, opóźniający wszystko przez swoje modlitwy, denerwująco pewny siebie. Chcąc nie chcąc podczas misji spędzali ze sobą całe dnie, na domiar złego Kakuzu miał niemiłe przeświadczenie, że sam jest sobie winien. Trzeba było się od dzieciaka trzymać z daleka, od początku wydawał się podejrzany. Te oczy… Gdyby wtedy go zostawił, gdyby utrzymał instynkt na wodzy i nie zabijał, może teraz ktoś inny musiałby się parać z tym problemem. Naprawdę, wyborny przykład ironii losu. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiał trafić akurat na szczeniaka, dla którego matka wymodliła nieśmiertelność i który najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, co z tym faktem zrobić.

Owszem, Kakuzu miewał partnerów, ale żaden nie żył na tyle długo, by zagrzać miejsce w historii Akatsuki. Gdyby spytać Itachiego, Deidarę albo Kisame o współpracowników księgowego, zapewne tylko wzruszyliby ramionami. Lider dobrze przemyślał sprawę z Hidanem. Popchnął pracownika w ramiona jedynej osoby, której nie dało się zbyt łatwo zabić i której fizyczne cierpienie sprawiało autentyczną przyjemność.

Wściekał się więc. Kiedy już Hidan odprawił swoje rytuały i kiedy wszystkie finansowe sprawy były załatwione, Kakuzu pozwalał sobie wściec się tak naprawdę. Ostatecznie i całkowicie. Z przekleństwami, nieuzasadnioną agresją i okrucieństwem, z kopaniem i duszeniem za pomocą mocnych, czarnych nici. Z sadystycznym śmiechem, kiedy sponiewierany partner leżał u jego stóp i rozpaczliwie próbował złapać oddech. Kakuzu pozwalał sobie się wściec, a Hidan pozwalał mu być narzędziem kary od Jashina. Tak było już od pierwszej misji i żaden z nich nie uwazał, że jest sens to zmieniać. Ciężko przychodziło myślenie o tym, co będzie, gdy fanatyk odda się nowemu bogu. Temu, który rozumie, wybacza, nie szuka zemsty ani krwi i krzywi się na widok świeżych ran na ciele mężczyzny. Nie będzie już narzędzia kary, nie będzie uzasadnienia dla agresji. W intensywnie zielonych oczach coraz częściej pojawiało się coś na kształ zazdrości, lub w najlepszym razie poczucia odrzucenia. Ciosy były mocniejsze, obelgi bardziej dokuczliwe. Tak na zapas.

Póki co wciąż miał pewność, że nie irytuje się bez powodu i że nie bezpodstawnie rozkoszuje się na myśl o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Martwa dziewczyna w pokoju, który wynajęli na noc, nudne i przedłużające się rytuały nad ciałem właścicielki dwuogoniastego demona, nadprogramowe spotkanie z Zetsu i cała ta wyprawa do świątyni ognia, którą mieli w perspektywie. Kto niby stoi za pokornymi, pobożnymi mnichami, jeśli nie najlepsze oddzialy Konoha? Można się wściec. Naprawdę.

Wiosna, która wreszcie wynurzyła się spod śniegów, nawet w połowie nie dorównywała tamtej wcześniejszej – szalonej, fałszywej, pełnej świeżości i wiatru. Wydawała się blada, wątła, jakby słabowita. Żadnych gwałtownych burz czy ulew, żadnych drzew targanych wichurą, żadnego wybuchu zieleni. Słaba, ledwie odrastająca od ziemi trawa, małe pączki nieśmiało rozkwitające i wydające z siebie wyblakłe, pomięte kwiaty. Wiatr to słabszy, to nieco silniejszy, nie potrafił rozpędzić przysłaniających słońce chmur, dlatego światło, jakie dochodziło do zmarzniętej ziemi, również było mdłe i przytłumione. Nie sposób się było w tej wiośnie zatracić, nie dało się nią żyć, gdyż nie różniła się zbytnio od egzystencji przeciętnego członka Akatsuki. Słabo. Niepokojąco. Gorzko.

Mimo wszystko wiosna to zawsze wiosna. Najlepszy – zdaniem lidera – czas na działanie. Poprzednia wielka misja – mimo szczegółu, jakim była śmierć lalkarza i ciężki stan jego partnera – została zwieńczona sukcesem. Demona złapano i poskromiono, trzeba było jednak zdobyć kontrolę nad pozostałymi. Z nadejściem pierwszych cieplejszych dni dowódca oświadczył, że zwolnienie Deidary dobiega końca, a Uchiha i Hoshigaki nie mają w sprawie okresu ochronnego nic do gadania, po czym przydzielił każdemu demona do upolowania i surowo zakazał powrotu do bazy przed zakończeniem misji. Myśliwski dworek stał pusty przez dwa, może trzy tygodnie, tęskniąc zarówno za starym, rozumiejącym go mistrzem, jak i za jakimikolwiek mieszkańcami, których możnaby nastraszyć skrzypieniem zawiasów, czy nagle zapadającym się stopniem. Nie był przyzwyczajony do samotności. Na jego szczęście ani Kisame, ani Itachi nie byli przyzwyczajeni do krótkich, wiosennych misji, w związku z czym po wykonaniu połowy przydzielonego zadania przedstawili liderowi alternatywę. Jako, że można na nich polegać – w dogodnym dla nich okresie i warunkach atmosferycznych – nie było wątpliwości, że złapią swoje demony szybciej, niż pozostałe zespoły razem wzięte. Na razie z prawdziwą przyjemnością wrócą do bazy i wysprzątają ją od piwnicy aż po strych, starannie omijając gabinet lidera, w którym na pewno panuje idealny ład, spokój i porządek. Lider był pod wrażeniem pomysłu. Jak można się oprzeć propozycji dobrowolnych wiosennych porządków? Nie zastanawiając się wiele, wydał dyspensę na ich powrót do bazy, a nie więcej jak tydzień po tym przysłał Deidarę, by – jak było napisane w upoważnieniu – „ich pilnował i sprawdzał, czy kurze równo wytarte". Niedbały, notorycznie pobrudzony gliną blondyn nie był może najlepszym kandydatem do tej roli, ale co poradzić? Zaistniało coś, co dowódca zwykł określać tajemniczo brzmiącym mianem „sytuacja". Na „sytuacje" składał się zazwyczaj wybuchowy temperament artysty oraz fakt, że za nic nie można było dopuścić do ujawnienia prawdziwej tożsamości jego partnera. Tobi nie mógł przecież udawać grzecznego chłopca cały czas, miał swoje sprawy, o które musiał zadbać, a Deidara był ostatnią osobą, której można by powierzyć jego tajemnicę. Już fakt, że Uchiha wie, co się dzieje, nieco lidera przerastał i wzbudzał wiele wątpliwości.

Deidara nie miał nic przeciw powrotowi do domu. Przez ostatni miesiąc prawie upolował demona, prawie zginął w eksplozji i prawie zabił Tobiego za niczym nie skrępowaną niekompetencję. Miał dość. Nie wspominając już o tym, że wizja Uchihy myjącego schody albo zdejmującego pajęczyny ze strychu była niezwykle ponętna. Takich rzeczy nie widuje się na co dzień. Kakuzu i Hidan na moment pojawili się w jaskini, by przekazać poskromionego dwuogoniastego, ale wyruszyli w dalszą drogę, nim Deidara zdążył spytać, kiedy nareszcie zrobią sobie wolne. Sam był zaskoczony, gdy zrobiło mu się z tego powodu przykro. To nie w porządku, kiedy ludzie wpadają na chwilę i nawet nie pomyślą o tym, żeby się przywitać czy pożegnać. Tylko o to chodziło. O nic więcej.

Gdy przybył do bazy, z niejakim rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że schody już umyte, książki w piwnicy posegregowane, a pajęczyny zdjęte. Dworek był w fazie wietrzenia. Wszystkie okna i drzwi były pootwierane na oścież, a Kisame i Itachi spędzali czas głównie na treningach, piciu herbaty i próbach upolowania pierwszych promieni słońca. Nieco dziwił fakt, że Itachi nie czyta. Wcześniej książka była rekwizytem chyba na stałe przyrośniętym do jego dłoni, podobnie jak kubek z herbatą. Duże, mniejsze, te traktujące o nowych technikach lub rzadko spotykanych przedmiotach, wiersze, opowiadania. Często po prostu brał pierwszą lepszą książkę i leniwie przewracał kartki tylko po to, by pokazać rozmówcy, że naglą go o wiele pilniejsze i ciekawsze sprawy. Teraz większość czasu spędzał na ganku, sam lub z Hoshigakim. Po prostu siedział na stopniu drewnianych schodów z dłońmi grzecznie spoczywającymi na kolanach i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Było coś niepokojącego w tym obrazku i Deidara nie bardzo wiedział co. Z początku starał się Uchihy zwyczajnie unikać. Nie chciał przeszkadzać jaśniepanu w kontemplacji, poza tym drażniło go to ostentacyjne odcięcie się od świata. A przynajmniej od tej części świata, w której zawierał się jasnowłosy artysta.

Fakt, w wysprzątanym, wywietrzonym dworku niewiele było do zrobienia, zwłaszcza, że przebywali tam tylko we trójkę. Brakowało zwykłego zamętu, wpadania na siebie na schodach, docinków. Któregoś przedpołudnia Deidara również zrobił sobie mocnej, gorącej herbaty i wyszedł na ganek. Itachi i Kisame prawdopodobnie jeszcze spali. Trenowali przez całą noc i kładli się dopiero nad ranem. Dobra technika dla kogoś, kto za nic nie chce się przyznać do koszmarów.

\- Hidan wyruszył na wyprawę krzyżową? – rozległ się umiarkowanie zaciekawiony głos za plecami artysty. Deidara odwrócił się powoli i obrzucił intruza dość niepewnym spojrzeniem. Motywy, jakimi dziedzic rodu Uchiha kieruje się podejmując konwersację, zawsze są dość niejasne i trudne od określenia. Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie jest kompletnie ubrany i zaistniało podejrzenie, że wstał, gdy tylko usłyszał kręcącego się po domu blondyna. - O ile pamiętam złapali już jakiegoś demona.

\- Skąd mam to niby wiedzieć, hmm? – spytał dość opryskliwie Deidara, znów wystawiając twarz na działanie bladego, wiosennego słońca. Sam wciąż zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią i nie czuł się z tego przesadnie dumny. W końcu to nic szczególnego. Niby czemu miałby się martwić o Hidana i Kakuzu bardziej niż chociażby o Tobiego? „Bo jest ci potrzebny". Tak. Jasne. I co jeszcze? – Zetsu wspominał coś, że dostali… albo sami wzięli jakąś dodatkową robótkę – odezwał się po chwili. Ostatecznie to jest Itachi. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo bierny i odizolowany stał się przez ostatnie lata, wciąż miał najlepszy kontakt z liderem i wciąż najlepiej orientował się w polityce organizacji. Kto ma wiedzieć, jeśli nie on? – Znasz szczegóły?

\- Niestety. – Uchiha rozłożył bezradnie ręce, po czym nie czekając na zaproszenie blondyna, też przysiadł na drewnianym stopniu werandy.

\- W każdym razie – kontynuował tamten – to było coś ponad tydzień temu. Wygląda to tak jakby... hm… zniknęli.

\- Mało prawdopodobne - padła szybka, rzeczowa odpowiedź.

\- Niby czemu, hm?

\- Ludzie nie znikają – powiedział cicho Itachi i zmrużył oczy. – Inni ludzie po prostu przestają ich szukać.

Jedno oko Deidary spojrzało na niego nieprzychylnie, z rezygnacją.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, Uchiha, że podnoszenie ludzi na duchu to ostatnia rzecz, jaką powinieneś się zajmować?

\- Trening czyni mistrza – uśmiechnął się slabo Itachi i odgarnął opadające na czoło kosmyki. Dzień, mimo, że słoneczny i naprawdę ładny, był też dość wietrzny. Zimny powiew przenikał prawie do kości nawet gdy siedziało się na schodach ganku. Ściana budynku nie dawała praktycznie żadnej ochrony. - Mógłbyś w to uwierzyć, zamiast ciągle podcinać skrzydła – dodał z pozorną urazą.

Gdyby nie ta dawka jadu, jaką przesiąknięty był każdy dźwięk, Deidara pomyślałby, że może i rzeczywiście warto zachęcać Uchihę do bycia miłym. Przewrotny uśmieszek bezspornie świadczył jednak o tym, że przypadek jest beznadziejny i brunet zwyczajnie musi się z kimś podrażnić, zaspokajając w ten sposób nagłą i niespodziewaną potrzebę interakcji ze społeczeństwem.

\- Czego chcesz, hmm? Tak konkretnie, bez gierek.

Odpowiedź padła dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Itachi wyraźnie się nad nią zastanawiał. Niemal widać było grę nerwów w chorobliwie bladej, zmęczonej twarzy.

\- Spędzić trochę czasu z osobą, do której w żaden sposób nie pasuję,

\- Znów się samoumartwiasz? – zagadnął bez entuzjazmu artysta. - Oczekujesz, że ci przyklasnę, czy jak?

\- Mniej więcej – na wąskich wargach pojawił się smutny uśmiech. – Znasz historię o królu życia, Deidara?

\- Że niby o kim?

\- Opowiadałem to kiedyś Orochimaru, ale nie przypadło mu do gustu - powiedział cicho Itachi. – I miałem zamiar opowiedzieć Sasoriemu, ale cóż… teraz to już chyba i tak nie ma znaczenia, prawda?

\- Opowiedz – zachęcił Deidara.

\- Żył sobie dawno temu król – tkacz iluzji zaczął snuć kolejną opowieść. – Towarzyszyło mu zawsze dwóch wiernych rycerzy. A jednym z nich była siła, a drugim było zdrowie. Napełnili oni serce króla wielką dumą i pychą. Pozwolili sądzić, że jest potężny i nigdy nie zginie. Pozwolili wierzyć, że zaiste jest królem życia. Wysłał więc posłańca, by znalazł śmierć i wyzwał ją na pojedynek.

\- I co się stało, hmm? – blondyn wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Czy Itachi kiedykolwiek opowiedział historię, która skończyła się dobrze?

\- Przegrał. Upadł na ziemię martwy. Ponieważ zaślepiła go duma, stał się grzeszny i diabły przyszły po jego duszę.

\- Sądzisz, że z nimi tez tak było? Z Sasorim? Z Orochimaru?

\- Możliwe.

Deidara odchylił głowę do tyłu. Wiosenne słońce było bardzo złudne, nie dawało ciepła, a w jego blasku zarówno Deidara, jak i jego towarzysz wyglądali na bledszych i bardziej papierowych niż byli w rzeczywistości. Nie podobało mu się to.

\- Hidan sobie poradzi, hmm – wymruczał sennie. – On i Kakuzu są cholernymi zombie. Kto jak kto, ale oni zawsze wracają.

\- Pogódźmy się z faktami, Deidara – zakpił Uchiha, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Dobrze wiedział, że blondynowi bardziej zależy na tym, by uspokoić siebie. Odczucia i przekonania mordercy klanu Sharinganów niewiele znaczyły w tej grze. – Stałeś się paranoikiem.

\- Znalazł się ten z niezwichniętą psychiką – odparował bez jednego zająknięcia artysta. Paranoja paranoją, ale trzeba przyznać, że powoli stawał się w tej szermierce słownej całkiem poważnym przeciwnikiem - Cokolwiek się jeszcze może stać, cieszę się, że już jest wiosna, hmm… - dodał po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

\- Tak – zgodził się apatycznie Uchiha. – Wiosna – powtórzył tak, jakby nie do końca rozumiał znaczenie tego słowa. – Wiosna.

Lęk przed kimś i lęk o kogoś to dwie różne sprawy. Kiedy boisz się o kogoś, kiedy czekasz na jakiekolwiek wiadomości, chcesz dziesięciu rzeczy na raz. Najpierw przede wszystkim chcesz zachować jasny umysł. Przecież to nic, gdyby coś było nie w porządku, gdyby potrzebowali pomocy, Zetsu przekazaliby wiadomość. Nie ma co się przejmować, naprawdę. Jesteś ninja, taka panika to zupełna niedorzeczność. Próbujesz być spokojny, opanowany, regulujesz oddech, starasz się nie myśleć. Jednocześnie nadchodzi coś innego, następna fala. Chcesz krzyczeć, buntować się, miotać po pokoju i przeklinać, ciskać glinianymi figurkami o ścianę. Jak on może tak robić? Dlaczego się nie odzywa, dlaczego nie wraca? Przypominasz sobie ostatnie spotkanie. Było tak dobrze, tak w porządku,. Dlaczego tak nie może być dalej, dlaczego on nie może do ciężkiej cholery wrócić teraz, zaraz i natychmiast? Chcesz wyć ze strachu, z tęsknoty. Rezygnacja wkrada się cicho, powoli, niezauważalnie. Teraz już nie chcesz opanowania i trzeźwosci umysłu, nie chcesz krzyku i buntu. Pragniesz tylko zaszyć się gdzieś w kącie, nakryć się kocem i tak pozostać. Przestać istnieć, zasnąć, przeczekać, obudzić się dopiero kiedy on już będzie z powrotem. Łkasz na myśl o tym, że możesz tak czekać w nieskończoność i natychmiast pragniesz się temu oczekiwaniu wyrwać i krzyczeć i nie-krzyczeć, i płakać, i zachowywać się dojrzale i śmiać się z własnej naiwności. Starasz się wmówić sobie, że te wszystkie obawy są dziecinne, zupełnie bezpodstawne i głupie, ale najgorsze w tym całym chaosie jest to, że możesz mieć słuszność. Że on jednak może nie wrócić, że możesz już nie usłyszeć, nie poczuć, nie zobaczyć, że zostaje ci tylko ten kąt, koc i męczące, daremne oczekiwanie.

Kiedy dostrzegasz na horyzoncie znajomą sylwetkę, z początku nie możesz uwierzyć. Nagły przypływ energii, optymizm. Przekonanie, że teraz już nic złego się nie stanie. Wrócił! Przyjechał. Nieważne z jak dużym opóźnieniem i jak bardzo zmęczony. Jest tutaj, cały, zdrowy i prawdziwy. Co jeszcze może wam grozić?

\- Tęskniłem, hmm! – zawołał Deidara, zarzucając ręce na szyję fanatyka. – Aż sam jestem zdumiony, jak bardzo.

\- Eh, dziecko, dziecko – Hidan lekko pogłaskał go po głowie. Bardziej jak domowe zwierzątko, niż jak kochanka, co akurat w tym momencie wydało się artyście niesamowicie zabawne. Wybuchnął śmiechem, może nieco bardziej nerwowym i nieco wyższym, niż zwykle, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę szczerym. Fanatyk również się roześmiał. Bo było słońce, było ciepło, misja wykonana, a Deidara, jego nowy, mały bóg czekał na progu. Tęsknił. Marność nad marnościami. Słońce, ciepło, Deidara, chwilowe powodzenie. Jeden obrót koła fortuny, jeden kaprys Jashina i jedyne, co pozostanie - popiół i kurz. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że było mu dziwnie lekko, radośnie i trochę leniwie. Przez chwilę więc po prostu stali na schodach i śmiali się. Z własnej niezręczności, głupoty, z parodii kochanki czekającej na wojownika i z tego, że wciąż jeszcze żyją i mogą się dotknąć.

\- Czyli teraz już masz wolne, hmm – powiedział Deidara, kopniakiem otwierając drzwi. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Nawet Kakuzu miło będzie zobaczyć. Ciągle tylko ten Uchiha i Kisame, i znowu Uchiha… szału z nimi można dostać, hmm… dlaczego nie przyszedł z tobą? – zapytał, dostrzegłwszy nagle brak drugiego wojownika.

\- Zdaje raport liderowi.

\- Działo cię coś ciekawego, hmm? Jak wam poszło z demonem? Kto to był? Szybko go załatwiliście? Co robiliście później, bo o ile pamiętam znowu gdzieś was poniosło…Nawet się ze mną nie przywitałeś jak dostarczaliście demona, hmm!

Hidan przypomniał sobie tego dzieciaka z Konoha i wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy umierał dowódca oddziału. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom o młodszym pokoleniu Konoha, misja jeszcze się nie zakończyła i zanosiło się na poważne kłopoty. Na razie nie ma sensu o tym wspominać, nie ma sensu psuć pogodnej atmosfery. Deidara i tak dowie się o wszystkim na spotkaniu w jaskini. „Tylko nie dzisiaj" pomyślał gorączkowo. „Błagam, nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj chcę się nim nacieszyć".

\- A ty dlaczego tu siedzisz, heretyku? – uznał, że bezpieczniej zmienić temat. Deidara zawsze wolał mówić o sobie niż o kimś. Pogrążony w kolejnej podkolorowanej opowieści o nieudanej walce i o tym, jaki Tobi jest beznadziejny, może nie zwróci uwagi na Hidanowy niepokój. – Na dodatek bez Tobiego?

\- Kolejne widzimisię szefa – skrzywił się blondyn. – Ja pierdolę, tamten szczeniak mnie kiedyś wykończy, naprawdę…

Nim jednak zdążył przedstawić pełną listę skarg i zażaleń, w drzwiach kuchni niczym cień minionej już bezpowrotnie zimy pojawił się Uchiha. Nawet nie spojrzał na artystę. Całą siłę zmęczonych, ciemnych oczu skupił na fanatyku. Hidan przez chwilę starał się wytrzymać to spojrzenie, szybko jednak spuścił wzrok. Itachi wiedział. Na pewno usłyszał o spotkaniu z wojownikami Konoha od lidera, albo nawet bezpośrednio od Zetsu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co takie spotkanie oznacza równie dobrze co Jashenita. Bawiło go to.

\- Nawróciłeś na Jashina jakichś tubylców? – zagadnął na powitanie. Na wąskich wargach błąkał się okrutny uśmieszek. Tak uśmiecha się tylko ktoś, kto doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej przewagi i ilości sposobów, w jakie może ją wykorzystać. – Czy tylko paliłeś, gwałciłeś i zabijałeś starców, kobiety i dzieci?

\- Przyjdzie dzień, że cały świat będzie gotów na przyjęcie naszej nauki – zapowiedział dumnie fanatyk. Itachi uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. „Nie wierzysz w to" – mówiły oczy. „Sam nie wierzysz, w to, co mówisz".

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na dzwięk cichego, szeleszczącego jakby głosu Uchihy. Głos zdawał się składać z wielu innych głosów, które szeptały „umrzesz, Hidan".

\- Hej, dobrze się czujesz, hmm? – Deidara wskazał gestem na stojącą przed fanatykiem szklankę wody. Tamten skinął szybko głową i opróżnił ją duszkiem.

\- Nic takiego – odparł, kierując słaby uśmiech nieco ponad głowę blondyna. W stronę zimnych, złowróżebnie przymrużonych oczu. – Zmęczenie.

\- Biedaku – artysta zerwał się z krzesła, na którym przysiadł, i stanął za plecami jashenity, oplatając ramiona wokół jego szyi. Delikatnie przesunął nosem po szyi i cofnął się nieco, zauważywszy grube, czarne szwy. Te same, które od niedawna zdobiły ręce artysty. - Byłeś ranny, hmm? – spytał, lekko marszcząc brwi. – Ciężko?

\- Nic takiego – powtórzył Hidan. – Demon trochę nas poharatał. Obu.

Blondyn zmusił go, by zwrócił głowę w jego stronę i przez dłuższą chwilę z natężeniem spoglądał w oczy, najwyraźniej doszukując się kłamstwa. Za jego plecami Itachi uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jakby chciał spytać „I co teraz zrobisz?". Artysta wychwycił moment, w którym Hidan skupił wzrok na kim innym i odwrócił się powoli. Zmierzył kręcącego się po kuchni Uchihę przeciągłym, lustrującym spojrzeniem, po czym znów zwrócił twarz w stronę fanatyka i lekko musnął ustami jego czoło.

\- Wiesz co? – odezwał się, wciąż zerkając dyskretnie na Uchihę. – Nie chcę wiedzieć. Idź na górę i odpocznij, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia.

\- Wdowa po kukiełce stała się nagle żoneczką fanatyka? – zadrwił Itachi, gdy Hidan opuścił już kuchnię, a jego domniemany małżonek zabrał się za przygotowywanie posiłku. – Kto będzie następnym oblubieńcem? Bo to mi wygląda na poważną, pełnoetatową posadę. „Wdowa po wojowniku". Ładnie brzmi, prawda?

\- Odpieprz się, dobra?

Deidara nie zdążył wyczuć momentu, w którym anorektycznie chudy brunet znalazł się za jego plecami. Nie zareagował gdy piękne, szczupłe dłonie objęły go w talii, a spiczasty podbródek oparł się o jego ramię. Zacisnął ręce na kuchennej szafce, w duchu znów przeklinając łatwość, z jaką ich ciała umiały się do siebie dopasować.

\- To nie jest tak, że ty nie chcesz wiedzieć – rozległ się cichy, usypiający głos w okolicach jego prawego ucha. – Bardzo chcesz. W środku aż cię skręca, żeby się dowiedzieć, co się stało i co się jeszcze może stać. Nawet ja czuję, że się denerwujesz, Deidara.

\- Odpieprz się, powiedziałem – warknął, zły, że nie może tak po prostu go odepchnąc, że jest na to zbyt przyjemnie i zbyt wygodnie. – Twoja sprawa, czy jak?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – mówił z całkowitym spokojem Itachi. - Po prostu przyjemnie jest tak patrzeć, jak się męczysz, jak się wahasz, boisz i zastanawiasz, co zrobić. Nie zapytasz go o to, co się działo. Mnie też nie spytasz, chociaż znam prawdę.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, hmm?

\- O kukiełkę też nie pytałeś, chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, na co się zanosi. O nie, ty wolisz żyć w niewiedzy, do ostatniej chwili karmić się myślą, że nic złego się nie stanie. Do ostatniej chwili mieć nadzieję i łudzić się, że zmarli ożyją. Gryziesz się i drżysz ze strachu przed nieznanym, przed czymś, o co można po prostu zapytać, a później wściekasz się na wszystkich i wyklinasz ich za to, że nic ci nie powiedzieli, że nie uprzedzili, że nie potraktowali poważnie. Tylko, że ty chcesz być traktowany jak dziecko, Deidara. Chcesz, żeby cię trzymać pod kloszem i chronić przed wszystkimi złymi wieściami. Pozwalasz na to. Dlaczego?

\- Daj mi spokój – blondyn szarpnął się lekko i niezbyt stanowczo, nie musiał jednak robić nic więcej. Itachi momentalnie rozluźnił uścisk i odsunął się, opierając się plecami o szafkę obok. Zwinny, pełen gracji, nonszalancki. Jak kot. – Jeśli coś ma się stać, i tak się stanie, bez względu na to, czy będę o tym wcześniej wiedział czy nie! Co poradzę, hmm?

\- Oswoisz się z myślą.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że z tym da się oswoić, co?! - spytał Deidara, nieco podnosząc głos. – Boli tak samo. Nie można się ani oswoić, ani przyzwyczaić.

\- Fakt - uśmiechnął się Uchiha. Gorzko. Ze zrozumieniem kogoś, kogo też bez przerwy ścigają oczywistości. – Możesz mi coś obiecać?

Deidara odruchowo zacisnął ręce w pięści i zapatrzył się na przeciwległą ścianę kuchni. Lekko przygryzł wargę.

\- No?

Czarne oczy utkwione były w tej samej nieokreślonej przestrzeni co oczy Deidary.

\- Kiedy już się dowiesz, o co chodziło, kiedy już będziesz chciał na nas wszystkich wrzeszczeć i wyklinać, zrób z tego sztukę. – Głos Uchihy był tak samo cichy, przyjemny dla ucha i pełen trudnej do wychwycenia przekory jak chwilę temu. Teraz jednak blondyn wyraźnie usłyszał w nim coś, co mogło być zarówno podziwem, jak i nieśmiałą prośbą. W czarnych oczach rozbłysła dawno zapomniana psotna iskierka. Ta, która dawała złudzenie, że w środku jednak ktoś jest. Odblask latarki w ciemnych, pustych oknach. - Zrób tak, żeby się o tym później mówiło, żebyśmy zapamiętali. Jesteś przecież artystą.

„Jesteś przecież artystą". Jesteś artystą. Bez ironii, bez pogardy, bez grymasu. Bez tego wyniosłego przekonania, że artyści to prostytutki. Bardziej z zazdrością, czymś zbliżonym do podziwu, szacunku, z blaskiem w dawno przygasłych oczach.

Itachi mógł być choćby i najlepiej wykonaną lalką. Oczy i ręce mogły tkać najpiękniejsze i najbardziej ulotne iluzje. To Deidara był aktorem, artystą, mistrzem. Potrafił zmieszać prawdę i kłamstwo, przekazać każdą subtelność takiego połączenia tonem głosu, pojedyńczym drgnieniem mięśni twarzy, gestem. Był prawdziwy i autentyczny, nawet, kiedy kłamał i zasłaniał się maską. I właśnie został poproszony, by wykorzystać te umiejętności.

\- Jasne, hmm. – Uśmiechnął się zadziwiająco pogodnie. – Masz to jak w banku.

Po czym wrócił do przygotowywania posiłku dla Hidana. Wojownik wrócił do domu, trzeba go ugościć.

Myślał o tamtej kobiecie. Nie to, żeby coś takiego nigdy wcześniej się nie zdażyło. Podróże z Kakuzu miały to do siebie, że w pewnym momencie rzeczy nieco wymykały się spod kontroli. Nie jest dobrze, gdy osoby tworzące zespół są nieśmiertelne i połączone niezrozumiałą dla nikogo więzią. Owszem, nie przepadali za sobą. Mieli zupełnie różne priorytety i punkty widzenia. Nienawidzili się w ten typowy dla Akatsuki, oficjalny i nie mający większego znaczenia sposób. W ramach tej nienawiści potrafili pobić się do krwi ostatniej, upić na umór w przydrożnej gospodzie i iść na dziwki tylko po to, by później dojść do wniosku, że wystarczy im własne towarzystwo i jakiekolwiek osoby trzecie są w hotelowym pokoju niemile widziane. Martwe dziewczyny pozostawiane pieczy gospodarzy lub potajemnie wynoszone z gospody nie były niczym niezwykłym. Tamta jednak… Z tamtą było inaczej. Żaden pech, zły dzień, czy efekt sypialnianych kaprysów i perwersji. Była zbyt podobna do Deidary. Zbyt szczera, zbyt prawdziwa i bezkompromisowa, zbyt przypominająca nowego złotowłosego boga. To niemożliwe, by druga taka osoba mogła chodzić po ziemi. Żeby zwykła chłopka potrafiła wyzywać Hidana od zdrajców, kłamców i oszustów, wygrażać mu rychłą śmiercią i nie ponieść konsekwencji, zwłaszcza gdy świadkiem zajścia był pozornie leniwy i nie angażujący się bezpośrednio Kakuzu. Zielone oczy były głodne. Głodne krwi i – przede wszystkim - głodne dowodu, że ani dziewczyna, ani Deidara nie przeszkodzą im w zabawie ani teraz, ani kiedykolwiek.

Księgowy wspominał coś później, że bezczelna pannica była wioskową wieszczką czy kimś w tym stylu. Głupia. Kiedy tak stali naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem, kiedy już przestała miotać w niego przekleństwa i nieco się uspokoiła, Hidan próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak ją zabije. Powoli, napawając się każdą sekundą jej bólu. Przejmując część cierpienia, starając się je pojąć i znaleźć w nim swoje wybawienie. „Nie wierzysz w to" śmiała mu się w twarz. „Sam nie wierzysz, w to, co mówisz". „Umrzesz! Umrzesz szybciej, niż myślisz" krzyczały ładne, pełne usta.

Nie potrafił jej zabić. Nie potrafił rozkoszować się tym tak, jak robił to wcześniej. Z każdym ciosem, z każdym jej okrzykiem wydawało mu się, że zadaje ból swojemu nowemu bóstwu, że zdradza po raz kolejny. Był kłamcą, zdrajcą, oszustem. Zasługiwał na śmierć. Nie potrafił zginąć.

\- On nie jest przecież zły, ten cały Hidan – mówił cicho Deidara, wpatrując się w ścianę. Modlił się do swoich bogów, a Jashenita jak zwykle mógł tylko milczeć i w skupieniu słuchać, częściowo tylko uczestnicząc w tym dziwnym obrzędzie. Nie opowiedział mu o dziewczynie. Bóstwo nie chciało o niczym wiedzieć, nie zadawało pytań. Może to głupio tak myśleć, ale Hidanowi zdało się, że artysta próbuje uwierzyć. Jeśli nie w Jashina, to przynajmniej w niego. – Owszem, ślepy, owszem, okłamuje sam siebie i próbuje się przekonać, że jest w porządku wobec swojego boga, ale nie jest złym człowiekiem. Nie zasłużył na karę. I nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało.

\- A gdyby się stało? – Nie mógł się opanować, żeby nie przerwać cichej, nieśmiałej modlitwy. Kadzidła, które zamiast na ołtarzu ustawili dookoła łóżka żarzyły się w mroku i otaczały ich wstęgami błękitnego, aromatycznego dymu. Gładkie, chłodne dłonie wędrujące po rozgrzanej skórze Jashenity zatrzymały się na chwilę. – Tęskniłbyś?

Deidara zbliżył swoją twarz do jego tak, że prawie stykali się nosami.

\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – wycedził przez zęby. – Bierz się lepiej do roboty, cholernie tu zimno. Cholerny Uchiha i jego cholerne przeciągi, hm – dodał, wtulając się w ramię mężczyzny.

Świat pachniał zbliżającą się wiosną i wojną. Czuć było jej zapach w wilgotnym od rosy porannym powietrzu. Przez aromat kwitnących wiśni przebijała się drażniąca woń prochu. Wshody i zachody słońca przynosiły z sobą łuny wyimaginowanych pożarów. W szumie wiatru pobrzmiewały odległe werble i nie wyartykułowane rozkazy wystrzału.

Deidara czuł to wszystko. Przewidywał, że wojna – o ile jeszcze nie nadeszła – nadejdzie lada chwila. Zapachy i odgłosy przyprawiały go o mdłości, dławiły w gardle, utrudniały oddychanie. Męczyły go, tak, jak męczył go strach o siebie i Hidana. Czuł wciąż zbliżającą się, przysłoniętą cieniem wojny, mdłą i wątłą wiosnę. Biegał po polach, wdychał drgające prochem i słonecznym pyłem powietrze. Moczył nogi w strumieniu dookoła którego białe kamienie miały rdzawe plamy krwi. Wsłuchiwał się w śpiew pierwszych ptaków milknący nagle pod wpływem wystrzałów, oglądał pędzące po niebie chmury i deszcz oberwanych przez kule armatnie gwiazd. Przede wszystkim jednak był tu i teraz, z Hidanem. Wodził palcami po pokrytym siecią starych i nowych blizn ciele. W jego wyobraźni ten niespokojny, pełen wyczekiwania okres rozciągał się na całe dnie i tygodnie. Nie potrafił i nie chciał sobie uświadomić, że to zaledwie jedna noc i następujące po niej przedpołudnie. Niespokojny, gorączkowy sen o wiośnie, bliskość, zapach prochu i kadzideł. Męczące ich obu oczekiwanie i gorzki posmak w ustach.

Późnym popołudniem wszyscy pojawili się w umówionym miejscu. Nie była to ta sama jaskinia, do której na jesieni ściągnęli porwanego Kazekage, ale po jej zniszczeniu nie szukali daleko. Okolica pełna była wydrążonych przez wodę wąwozów i jaskiń. Na miejsce do pozyskiwania czakry demonów nadawała się właściwie każda z nich. Ta, którą lider wybrał tym razem nie była zbyt głęboka, zaledwie na tyle, by odsłonić ich przed wiatrem i uczynić niewidocznym dla ewentualnych obserwatorów. Przez otwór w skale dostawało się nieco przytłumionego przez chmury, popołudniowego słońca, a kiedy przechyliło się głowę pod odpowiednim kątem, dało się dojrzeć fragment nieba pokrytego ciężkimi, stalowymi zasłonami. Zanosiło się na pierwszą prawdziwą burzę. Potężną i niszczącą. Taką, która pozwoli podnieść się wiośnie na nogi i nareszcie porządnie rozkwitnąć. W burzowych chmurach od czasu do czasu podświetlanych słońcem zawsze jest coś niepokojącego, jakby chorego, przywodzącego na myśl rozkład. Z początku Deidara nie słuchał nerwowej, agresywnej wymiany zdań. Wiedział, że świadomość tego, co tak właściwie przydarzyło się Hidanowi i Kakuzu, spadnie na niego prędzej czy później. Patrzył. Przenosił wzrok z jednej beznamiętnej twarzy na drugą. Jak zwykle przemawiający z najbardziej zaciemnionego kąta lider. Tobi, którego artysta nie widział od kilku tygodni, a który już zdążył go zirytować głupią uwagą odnośnie powodzenia ich misji. Czarny i Biały Zetsu, milczący, zamyśleni, od czasu do czasu wymieniający między sobą jakieś uwagi. Kisame uśmiechający się posępnie do dwumetrowego miecza, który nie tnie, tylko piłuje. Doskonale widoczne w półmroku zielone oczy Kakuzu. Tak zielone, jak być może niegdyś oczy Sasoriego. Spokojny, beznamiętny Itachi z kosmykami lśniących, czarych włosów opadającymi na twarz i z oczami, które znów przypominały ciemne, puste okna. Hidan. Balansował na cienkiej granicy między usprawiedliwianiem siebie i Kakuzu a rzucaniem obelg w twarz lidera. Jak zwykle silny, dumny, z niemal posągowym profilem i odsłoniętym torsem. Wypoczął po walce, ale płaszcza nie zdążył naprawić.

Było dziś w nich wszystkich coś przerażającego, drapieżnego. Siła, zdecydowanie i przekonanie, że bez względu na okoliczności będą musieli zrobić to, co do nich należy. Nie byli przypadkową zbieraniną przestępców z książeczki Bingo. Teraz byli żołnierzami z ponurą determinacją wysłuchującymi orędzia bojowego dowódcy i bez trwogi obserwującymi nadchodzącą burzę. Wiatr przybierał na sile.

Konoha. W pierwszym momencie nie dosłyszał, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, szybko jednak nazwa padła znów. I znów. Uporczywie, nieprzerwanie, jak deszcz kamieni. Hidan i Kakuzu z powodów bliżej niewyjaśnionych wdali się w walkę z oddziałem z Konoha i Jashenita zabił jednego z tamtejszych wojowników. Niby nic takiego, wypadki się zdarzają. Tylko, że to była Konoha. Konoha, która pochłonęła już Sasoriego i część duszy Uchihy.

\- Rozejść się – rozkazał lider. – Kto ma wolne, ten ma wolne, kto nie złapał demona, niech się od jutra bierze do roboty. Dzisiejszą noc możecie spędzić w bazie. Hidan, Kakuzu – wezwani zwrócili na niego pytające spojrzenia. – Wiecie, co macie robić.

Nie narażać organizacji. Nie ściągać na nią kłopotów. Nie wciągać pozostałych członków w akcje, które nie mają nic wspólnego z celami Akatsuki. Innymi słowy z samego rana obaj wojownicy mieli obowiązek wyruszyć, by wyrównać rachunki z żądnym zemsty młodzieżowym aktywem Konoha na własną rękę.

Deidara jeszcze raz potoczył wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych. Unikali jego wzroku, zwłaszcza Hidan. Kłamca. Cholerny kłamca. Tylko Uchiha na niego patrzył. Wąskie usta wykrzywiły się w ledwie widocznym, drwiącym uśmieszku.

Jesteś przecież artystą.

Już wchodząc do kuchni dało się dostrzec, że Deidara jest zdenerwowany. Nie zły bądź rozdrażniony zachowaniem Tobiego. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, co chwilę wstawał i spacerował od ściany do ściany, obgryzał paznokcie, brał do ręki kubek z herbatą po to, żeby zaraz odstawić go na stół. Wstrząsnęła nim wieść, że Hidan i Kakuzu wracają do Konoha... Wszyscy wiedzieli czemu, choć oczywiście starali się uchodzić za nie mające o niczym pojęcia niewiniątka. Hidan i Deidara. Uczucie, które rodziło się na oczach – a w każdym razie na uszach - wszystkich i teraz na forum całej organizacji miało być rozliczone. Przynajmniej wszystko się na to zanosiło. Nie umawiali się, nie ustalali wcześniej, że mniej więcej w tym samym momencie zejdą do kuchni i że zastaną tam miotanego skrajnymi emocjami artystę. Instynkt, rządza sensacji. Typowa dla mentalności małej społeczności lokalnej potrzeba upewnienia się, że wszystkie krzywdy zostaną wynagrodzone.

\- Będzie przedstawienie – orzekł Kisame, zajmując swoje zwyczajowe miejsce. – I to niezgorsze.

Itachi skinął głową i również usiadł. Zetsu i Tobi byli już w kuchni, gdy dołączyli Uchiha i Hoshigaki. Kakuzu pojawił się zaraz po nich i przysiadł na okiennym parapecie. Nieobecność lidera nikogo nie zdziwiła. On był ponad stadem. Nigdy nie brał udziału w rozgrywkach podopiecznych, wychodząc z założenia, że i tak przetrwa najsilniejszy.

Wpatrywali się w szalejącego artystę z autentycznym głodem w oczach. Dawno już tak się nie zachowywał, dawno nie epatował emocjami. Dziwne. Wcześniej, kiedy był glośny, prowokujący, przybierał maski, żeby rozdrażnić ludzi, nikogo to nie obchodziło, nikt nie chciał patrzeć. Teraz wstrzymywali oddechy i nie spuszczali z niego wzroku. Naprawdę stał się aktorem, takim, który jeśli coś mówi i krzyczy, to robi to, by uzyskać konkretny efekt. Precyzyjny, trafiający w sedno, zmuszający do słuchania. Teraz ma pełne prawo by mówić, wyrażać złość i bunt. Skulił się w kącie kuchni ze swoją herbatą, poderwał się jednak na widok Jashenity, który wezwany nagłym zamieszaniem również zszedł do kuchni.

\- Tak, dobry stary Hidan zawsze miał dużo do powiedzenia – odezwał się Deidara, omiatając wzrokiem siedzących przy stole towarzyszy. Gdy już wstał, ani na chwilę nie mógł zaprzestać nerwowego kręcenia się po pomieszczeniu. – Dużo niczego. I jestem pewien, że wszystkim będzie go brakować, hmm... Zawsze ponad tłumem. Tak, ten silny, donośny głos wypowiadający się na tematy, o których nasz mały fanatyk nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Oskarżający i oceniający wszystkich, za wyjątkiem siebie. No kto by za nim nie tęsknił..

\- Ej – Hidan zmarszczyl brwi i przekroczył próg. Artysta zręcznie wycofał się, trzymając przed sobą kubek niczym jedną z eksplodujących zabawek. – Nie pozwalaj sobie za bardzo, heretyku, ja jeszcze nie umarłem!

\- Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć – kontynuował, odsuwając się od przeciwnika na bezpieczną odległość – co takiego mądrego mi mówiłeś, hm.. Gdyby mi jeszcze na tym zależało, gdybym wiedział, że tkwi w tym jakieś głębsze przesłanie, to może i bym się postarał – zadrwił. – Taki pobożny, a taki głośny, zawsze skory do krzyku i awantury. Tak, najmilsi – znów zwrócił się do biernie przyglądającego się obrotowi spraw ogółu. – Zawsze ponad tłumem. A ja łykałem te kłamstewka, które mi sprzedawał, tą całą jego tandetną maskę, bo szukałem… bo potrzebowałem kogoś z kim mógłbym się identyfikować. Kogoś ponad ziemią. Kogoś, kto byłby w stanie poczuć to samo, co ja , kogoś, kto mógłby pokazać drogę, kogoś, kto by za mnie umarł. – znów popatrzył na Hidana. Zrozpaczone, wściekłe, pełne nieufności i zarazem kpiące spojrzenie.. – Zrobiłbyś to, hmm? Zrobiłbyś to teraz? Umarłbyś dla mnie, tak, jak chcesz umrzeć dla swojego pieprzonego boga? Nie kłam – ostrzegł, widząc, że Jashenita już otwiera usta. – Przestań do kurwy nędzy kłamać!

\- Krew i popioły – warknął na niego fanatyk i uczynił jeszcze jedną próbę, by się zbliżyć. – Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz, heretyku? To nie jest ich sprawa, możemy to załatwić sami!

\- Ostatnio uparcie twierdziłeś, że jesteś gotów dla mnie umrzeć. To dlaczego jesteś taki zdziwiony słysząc, jak cię żegnam? Próbuję się jakoś przygotować na szok, nie? Próbuję się pogodzić z tym, ze porzuca mnie kolejna bliska osoba!

\- Czekaj no! – Jashenita zrobił kolejny krok w głąb pomieszczenia, próbując osaczyć Deidarę w kącie, ten jednak wylał na niego pół zawartości kubka, odepchnął od siebie i zdecydowanie ruszył w stronę korytarza.

\- Zejdź z łaski swojej ze swojego pieprzonego krzyża, potrzebujemy miejsca dla nowych durnych męczenników, nie jesteś sam jeden na świecie, hmm! Nie ma tak, że tylko ty i twój zasrany krwawy bożek! Rozejrzyj się, depczesz po ludziach! – wrzasnął. – Obyś wreszcie zdechł za te swoje wszystkie kłamstwa i wyimaginowane grzechy! Do widzenia!

Zetsu, Itachi i Kisame popatrzyli na siebie z konsternacją.

\- Herbatki? – zaproponował z galanterią Uchiha. Hidan wycedził coś niezrozumiałego i zapewne niecenzuralnego, po czym pobiegł za Deidarą.

Burza rozpętała się na dobre. Wiatr raz po raz uderzał w okna, przynosząc ze sobą deszcz i przywiane z niedalekiej pustyni pokłady piachu. Pod dachem wcale nie było spokojniej. Oszczędzali świece. Paliły się jedynie w gabinecie lidera oraz w kuchni, gdzie obecnie przebywali wszyscy pozostali. Co jakiś czas korytarz rozjaśniał krótki, bolesny błysk jasnego światła zza okna. Dom nie był głupi. Pamiętał nauki mistrza marionetek i dobrze wiedział, kogo powinien chronić. Ten dzieciak, który igra z ogniem, ten, który mógłby wysadzić wszystko w powietrze przez zwykłą nieuwagę. Jest głupi i nieuważny, ale mistrz powiedział, że właśnie dlatego trzeba go pilnować. Przed wypadkami, przed nim samym i przed wszystkimi, którzy mieli czelność go krzywdzić i sprawiać mu ból. Można się droczyć, można wbić się drzazgą w dłoń lub wystraszyć w ciemnym korytarzu, ale trzeba chronić, inaczej mistrz byłby zawiedziony. Dom wszystko słyszał, widział i pamiętał. Nawet, jeśli nie do końca rozumiał, to instynktownie potrafił wyczuć, kiedy podopieczny potrzebuje pomocy. Nim Hidan zdołał wejść na pierwsze piętro, dwa razy prawie spadł ze schodów i cudem uniknął zderzenia z otwartym przez wyjątkowo gwałtowny podmuch wiatru oknem. Gdy wreszcie osiągnął już cel i chwycił za klamkę pokoju Deidary, mając nadzieję, że nie wybuchnie mu w dłoni, cały gniew zdążył się już ulotnićł. Pozostała gorycz, łagodna rezygnacja, zniechęcenie i przekonanie, że powinien był od razu przedstawić całą sytuację, ignorując ostentacyjnie zatkane uszy i grymas znudzonego dziecka. Stawiać sprawy jasno. Nie odwlekać. Owszem, nie skłamał, ale teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Korytarz na ułamek sekundy znów eksplodował jasnym, ostrym światłem błyskawicy, a gdy zapadła ciemność, Hidan nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pokoju.

Deidara siedział na podłodze zwrócony twarzą do okna. Dłuta i inne rzeźbiarskie przyrządy walały się dookoła, a on po prostu mruczał jakąś dziecinną wyliczankę i wybijał rytm dłońmi. Raz, dwa, trzy, klaśnięcie.

\- Deidara – odchrząknął Jashenita, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Artysta nie zareagował. Dalej mruczał pod nosem i uderzał w dłonie. – Deidara, nie wygłupiaj się.

\- Sam się nie wygłupiaj, hmm – odparł śpiewnie i klasnął w dłonie. Raz, dwa, trzy, znów klaśnięcie.

\- Chwalebnym jest walczyć i zwyciężać w imię Jashina – zaczął bez przekonania Hidan. Gdy nie wiesz, co powiedzieć, wyrecytuj religijną formułkę. Dlaczego tym razem nie podziałało?

\- Jashin? – prychnął blondyn. – Zdradziłeś Jashina dla mnie. Można mieć dwóch bogów, hmm?

\- Przecież wrócę.

\- Jedziesz do Konoha, tak, czy nie? – klaśnięcie w ręce. – Stamtąd się nie wraca ot tak.

\- Ja wrócę – odparł pewnie fanatyk. – Jashin jest ze mną.

\- Zdradziłeś go. – Raz, dwa, trzy.

\- Przebłagałem go krwią tamtego człowieka. Jest po mojej stronie. Wrócę.

\- Ne jedź, hmm. Boję się.

\- Nie ma czego, dziecko.

\- Nie mów do mnie dziecko, dziecko. Co, jeśli nie wrócisz?

\- Będziesz żyć dalej. Jak do tej pory – odparł Jashenita i uśmiechnął się gorzko. Odpowiedziało mu tylko kolejne klaśnięcie w ręce.

\- Nie, nie, nie chcę i nie będę żyć.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem – rzucił machinalnie fanatyk. Przez chwilę, krótką jak błysk w ciemnym korytarzu, dotarł do niego absurd sytuacji. „Nie mów do mnie dziecko", „Nie bądź dzieckiem". Trafili w ślepy zaułek z tą dziecinnością Deidary. Sami sobie zaprzeczali. Bywał dzieckiem, żeby można go było lekceważyć, uspokoić, obdarować szorstkim i niewiele znaczącym pocałunkiem, lub uśmiechem. Kiedy o coś prosił lub czegoś się domagał, kiedy chciał, żeby go wysłuchano, natychmiast zaczynano wymagać od niego dorosłości i powagi. Dziecko, które robi przestraszone lub smutne oczy jest słodkie. Dziecko, które zaczyna mówić własnym głosem jest niewygodne, bo nie rozumie, że inni nie lubią szczerości. A Deidara? On chciał być rozpieszczany i chroniony przed złem, ale szanowany i doceniany zarazem. Konflikt interesów.

\- Nie, powiedziałem. – odparł z mocą Deidara, wciąż wybijając dłońmi ten dziwny rytm. - Żyć, oddychać, spać… nic nie będę.

Jashenita spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i podszedł bliżej. Ostrożnie pogłaskał artystę po jasnych włosach. Znów dziecko, które trzeba przytulić, uspokoić, przekonać, że będzie dobrze. Chłopak nie uchylił się, jakby był zupełnie nieobecny. Dlaczego już nie krzyczysz, nie histeryzujesz? Nie gniewasz się, nie przeklinasz. Dlaczego mówisz to tak spokojnie, z taką siłą i pewnością w głosie? Jakbyś wcale nie probował mnie szantażować, jakbyś informował zwyczajnie i powtarzał to, o czym sam wiem i z czego zdaję sobie sprawę?

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie kłamię. - odezwał się znów Deidara. - Mowię szczerze. Potrzebuję cię.

\- Chcesz mnie mieć na własność, to wszystko.

\- Więc może i chcę. Co w tym złego, hmm?

\- Nic.

Nie dał się przekonać od razu. Jeszcze jakiś czas siedział na podłodze i nucił swoją dziecinną piosenkę, jakby nic innego mu nie pozostawało. Hidan klęczał naprzeciwko smutny i bezradny. Z kolejnym przebłyskiem uderzyła go znajomość sytuacji. Jeszcze całkiem niedawno to on walczył, rozpaczliwie próbował przypomnieć sobie słowa pieśni i dotrzymać wierności, podczas, gdy blondyn w milczeniu oczekiwał, aż z oporu i religijnych uprzedzeń nie zostanie kamień na kamieniu. Teraz on czekał i patrzył, jak minie strach, miną wątpliwości i przyjdzie wiara w to, że Jashenita jednak wróci.

Jak oduczyć wiary kogoś, dla kogo religia była całym życiem? Jak nauczyć wierzyć osobę, która z założenia odrzuca wszystkie dogmaty? Nie ma żadnych teoretycznych podstaw, żadnych podręczników, żadnych precedensów ani norm postępowania. Trzeba próbować. Z zamkniętymi oczami, po omacku. Rozpoznając właściwą drogę po zapachu, dotyku, znajomych bliznach i ranach pod palcami, po gorzkim, duszącym posmaku dymu. Kiedy zapadali w płytki, podobny bardziej do transu sen, obaj wiedzieli, że nie ma Jashina ani żadnego innego bóstwa. Żadnych modlitw, rytuałów, kadzideł ani świętych olejków. Jedyne, w co jeszcze można wierzyć to to, że Hidan i Kakuzu wrócą. Desperacko trzymać się tej myśli, polegać na niej, powtarzać jak mantrę. Nie ma nic innego.

Hidan ocknął się, gdy na zewnątrz wciąż było jeszcze ciemno. Szybko wyślizgnął się z łóżka i otworzył okno. Poranek był chłodny i zadziwiająco rześki. Prawdziwa wiosna nareszcie przyszła. Razem z prawdziwą wojną. Zadrżał i odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na wciąż zakopanego w pościeli blondyna. Powinien wyjść teraz, natychmiast. Zanim padną jeszcze jakieś słowa, prośby, obietnice. Owszem, po wczorajszej burzy artysta dał się uspokoić, zaufał. Nowy, mały, prywatny kult. Wiara w powrót do domu. Najsmutniejsze w w tym wszystkim było to, że nikt poza nim w to nie wierzył. Nawet Hidan, który czuł się teraz jak puste naczynie i wiedział, że nie ma realnych szans na ujście z życiem. Deidara przeciągnął się i – wciąż jeszcze rozleniwiony i rozespany – przetarł oczy. Wmówiłeś mu coś, w co sam nie wierzysz. Cudownie. Brawo. Skoro nie można cofnąć, przynajmniej nie obiecuj. Nie oszukuj, nie pozostawiaj z wiarą w coś, co nigdy się nie spełni. Nie rób więcej krzywdy niż już zrobiłeś.

\- Musisz już iść, hmm? – padło ciche, z pozoru zupełnie obojętne i niewinne pytanie.

\- Wyruszamy o świcie – odparł Hidan, szybko odwracając głowę w stronę okna. – Pójdę po swoje rzeczy.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że blondyn rozgląda się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojego płaszcza.

\- Nie musisz wstawać – powiedział szorstko. – Jest wcześnie, śpij jeszcze.

\- Odprowadzę cię, hm.

\- Jak chcesz.

Pożegnanie było takie, jak zwykle. Krótkie, konkretne, pachnące rześkim, wilgotnym po wieczornej burzy powietrzem. Trzymali się swoich ról z dokładnością doprawdy godną lepszej sprawy. Deidara uśmiechał się gorzko i marudził, że czeka na szybki powrót i że tym razem nie pozwoli zataić najmniejszego zadrapania. No tak, miał przecież swoją dumę. Po co mówić coś, co już wcześniej zostało wykrzyczane?

\- Uważaj na siebie, hmm – powiedział lekkim, pozornie pogodnym tonem. - I proszę, wróć szybko.

\- Wrócę.

\- Obiecaj.

\- Obiecuję.

Nie wrócił. Pieprzony kłamca.


	20. Middle of nowhere

Itachi mógłby przysiąc, ze czuje każdą kosteczkę, każde ścięgno, każdy nadwyrężony mięsień. Bolało go wszystko, nawet włosy. Marzył tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej zrzucić z siebie ubranie i zanurzyć się w gorącej, tak przyjemnie kojącej wodzie. Porządna, długa kąpiel. Tak, zdecydowanie tego potrzebował. Walka z jinchuurikim- choć to Kisame przyjął jej główny ciężar – i powrotna podróż były wyczerpujące. I jeszcze to…Potrząsnął głową, starając się pozbyć niepotrzebnej, powracającej natrętnie myśli. Nie powinien zajmować się idiotycznymi szczegółami. Z nadzieją w oczach powlókł się w stronę łazienki. Odkręcił kurek i z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że ciepłej wody po prostu zabrakło. Zaklął w duchu. Niechętnie rozebrał się i wskoczył pod prysznic. Nagle zupełnie przeszła mu ochota na kąpiel. Musiał przynajmniej zmyć z siebie pot i krew i zaschnięte błoto. Wzdrygając się, posykując i odskakując co chwila opłukiwał ciało niemal lodowatym strumieniem. Gdy skończył, mógł całkowitą pewnością stwierdzić, że czuje się gorzej. Nie dośc, że doskwierały mu liczne zadrapania i stłuczenia, to jeszcze zrobiło się po prostu nieznośnie zimno. Mimo wszelkich prób zachowania godności – przynajniej w obliczu ustrzanego odbicia - dygotał i szczękał zębami, a na ramiona wystąpiła gęsia skórka. Czuł, że jest zupełnie skostniały jakoś tak…chyba w środku. Uporczywe pulsowanie w skroniach nie pozwalało mu dłużej rozważać tej kwestii. Co go to w ogóle obchodziło? Teraz chciał tylko spać. Szybko owinął się ręcznikiem, ubranie zwinął w bezładny kłąb i wcisnął za pazuchę. Drżąc z zimna powędrował korytarzem w stronę swojej sypialni. Przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien przynajmniej rozczesać włosy, ale uznał, że jednak nie ma siły. Trudno, obudzi się z kołtunem. Głupsto! Pogrążony w całkowitym otępieniu dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z faktu że drzwi do pokoju są otwarte. Ktoś był w środku, ktoś na niego czekał.

Ktoś…

Ktos, wytarł go do sucha ręcznikiem, próbował namówić do rozczesania włosów, zadawał pytania, na które Itachi absolutnie nie czuł się zobowiązany odpowiadać. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio. Zignorował fakt, że intruz nie wyszedł, gdy on odwrócił się do ściany i szczelnie okrył kocem. Naprawdę musiał się przespać, bez względu, na okoliczności. Skronie pulsowały bólem. Na szczęście ciało powoli się rozgrzewało, ustały dreszcze, zęby przestały dzwonić. Serce biło znacznie raźniej. O wiele za szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi. W pokoju nagle zaczęło robić się wręcz duszno.

\- Okno – wymamrotał Itachi. Postać siedząca na brzegu jego łóżka wstała i szybko otworzyła wzmiankowane okno na oścież. Do pokoju wpadło parne, przedburzowe powietrze.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś rozczesać te włosy, hmm – rozległ się cichy szept nad uchem młodego Uchihy. – Będziesz miał kołtun.

W odpowiedzi mruknął coś, zo zabrzmiało jak „przeżyję" i kurczowo zacisnął powieki. Świat dookoła całkowicie przestał go interesować. Ze swoim światem wewnętrznym na razie jeszcze wolał nie zawierać zbyt bliskich stosunków. Nie teraz. Później. Ciepłe, miękkie dłonie palce gladziły go po głowie. Dłonie i coś jeszcze…grzebień! Obcy starannymi, delikatnymi pociągnięciami rozczesywał wciąż jeszcze mokre włosy, mówiąc coś cicho, chyba do siebie. Itachi pozostał obojętny. Czuł się jak lalka, którą ktoś czesze, przebiera, karmi wyimaginowanymi potrawami. Nie miał siły zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu., poza tym było mu przyjemnie. Już dawno, bardzo dawno nikt go nie czesał. Poddał się łagodnemu ruchowi grzebienia, uspokajającemu dotykowi. Nie wiedział nawet, w którym momencie zapadł w niespokojny półsen.

Tej nocy rozpętała się burza. Itachi leżał skulony pod kocem, rozbudzając się przy każdym silniejszym grzmocie i po chwili znowu zapadając w sen. W nagłym przebłysku świadomości pomyślał, że powinien zawołać tajemniczego opiekuna i poprosić o zamknięcie okna, ale nie miał na to dość siły. Poza tym to przecież głupstwo, mało ważne głupstwo. Porzucił myśl o zamknięciu okna równie szybko, jak ją podjął. Zdawało mu się, że biegnie gdzieś przed siebie. Widział dużo nieistotnych, pozbawionych znacznia rzeczy i miejsc. Niektóre rzeczy i miejsca które mijał, były ładne i interesujące. Nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Potrafiły zająć go tylko na krótką chwilę, jedno mgnienie oka. Zaraz później odwracał się i biegł dalej, zupełnie wyrzucając je z pamięci. Miał wrażenie, że w ten sposób pomija coś ważnego. Niepokoiło go to. Chciał się zatrzymać, ale jakoś nie potrafił skupić uwagi. Rozproszenie. Brak koncentracji. Rozdrażnienie. Niespodziewanie napotkał na swojej drodze wysoką, potężnie zbudowaną postać. O wiele za wysoką. O wiele zbyt potężną. Kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli, ta postać była…Sasuke! Z cichym okrzykiem zaskoczenia otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku. Serce znowu zaczęło tłuc się niespokojnie w piersi. Przymknął oczy, próbując uspokoić oddech. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i kroków przemierzających pokój rozświetlany tylko gwałtownym, ostrym światłem błyskawic aż podskoczył. Intruz przez chwilę walczył z szarpanymi wiatrem okiennicami.

\- I jak? – rozległ się w ciemności pogodny głos Deidary. – Lepiej się czujesz? Wieczorem wyglądałeś naprawdę kiepsko, hmm.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz w mojej sypialni, Deidara? – Uchiha zniżył głos do pełnego irytacji szeptu.

\- Jest burza – odparł od niechcenia tamten. – Przyszedłem zamknąć okno, żeby nie drażniły cię pioruny i tego..no..błyskawice.

\- Ty mnie drażnisz.

\- Dobra, możesz już przestać udawać – chłopak przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i z uwagą wpatrywał się w ciemny zarys na tle ściany, który najprawdopodobniej był Itachim.

\- Udawać co? – spytał chłodno pogromca rodu sharinganów. Teraz, kiedy został w tak drastyczny sposób przywrócony do rzeczywistości, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak nastawić się wobec niej odpowiednio agresywnie.

Deidara milczał przez chwilę, w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie onieśmielony niechętnymi odpowiedziami. Po prostu milczał. Też miał nad czym rozmyślać tego wieczora, wcale nie musiał tu siedzieć.

\- Nie powinieneś raczej próbować wysadzić swojego pokoju w powietrze? – zadrwił Itachi i natychmiast skrzywił się, uświadomiwszy sobie, że sam przerwał wyniosłą, pełną tłumionej urazy ciszę, którą próbował narzucić.

\- Już wysadziłem. Nie mam gdzie spać, dlatego pod pozorem doglądania chorego planuję się tu wprosić, hmm – przyznał bez śladu skrępowania artysta. Przyłożył chłodną dłoń do jego czoła – Wciąż jeszcze trochę gorączkujesz, więc uznam, że twoje impertynencje są efektem bredzenia w malignie i nie wezmę ich do siebie – zapewnił. Sięgnął po stojącą na szafce szklankę z wodą i podał ją podopiecznemu. Musiał przy tym naprowadzić jego dłoń, bo sama z siebie bezradnie schwyciła powietrze obok. Tak, jakby Uchiha jej nie widział. Złe samopoczucie do tego stopnia przytępiło zmysły? - Możesz przestać udawać, że w ogóle się nie przejąłeś słowami szefa – dodał, z właściwą dla siebie nutką prowokacji.. Co z tego, że sam był na granicy psychicznego wyczerpania? Ktoś musi być silniejszy. Ostrożnie odebrał pustą już szklankę i odstawił ją na miejsce – Śmiercią Orochimaru. Widziałem wtedy wyraz twojej twarzy, widziałem, w jakim stanie wróciłeś do bazy, hmm. Ruszyło cię to, chyba nawet bardziej niż z początku sądziłem. Pytanie tylko; czy przejąłeś się losem Orochimaru, czy tylko trzęsiesz się o własny tyłek?

\- Nie boję się o siebie – odparł z rezygnacją Uchiha. Podniósł dłoń i lekko przesunął nią po policzku towarzysza. Z upływem czasu przyzwyczaił się do tego, ze widzi coraz gorzej, a po zmroku poza niewyraźnymi konturami, zarysami przedmiotów i postaci nie jest w stanie zobaczyć właściwie nic. Trzeba się wspomagać pozostałymi zmysłami. Deidara drgnął, nieco zaskoczony zachowaniem chorego, ale nie cofnął się nawet o milimetr. Cóż, zawsze można mieć nadzieję, że macanie ręką po czyjejś twarzy też się da wytłumaczyć gorączką. Na razie jednak po nieco nerwowej reakcji, po napiętej skórze i po w gruncie rzeczy zmęczonym głosie Itachi był w stanie wyczuć, że dla artysty spotkanie w jaskini również nie było specjalnie przyjemne. Nie miało prawa być przyjemne. Hidanowi i Kakuzu jednak nie dane było wrócić z pola walki. Blondyn nieco pochylil głowę, pozwalając, by szczupła dłoń o długich, smukłych palcach pochwycila jeden z opadających na oczy kosmyków. Minął miesiąc od ich ostatniego spotkania. Kiedy rozjeżdżali się w pogoni za demonami, dwa dni po tym, jak duet zombie wyruszył spełnić swoją straceńczą misję, niebieskie oczy Deidary błyszczały nienaturalnie. Wiarą, nadzieją, miłością. Jeszcze ufał, że tamci wrócą, jeszcze nie chciał przyznać, że to kłamstwo, choć wszyscy dookoła już dawno ich pogrzebali. Kiedy się rozstawali, w powietrzu wisiała jeszcze dziwna, blada wiosna. Teraz rozkwitało wczesne, burzowe i niespokojne lato. Nie było już złudzeń. Hidan to kłamca. Nawet Itachi z całą swoją rezerwą i brakiem zaangażowania musiał to przyznać. Kłamca prawie tak doskonały, jak on sam. Wyświadczyłeś niedźwiedzią przysługę, fanatyku. Nauczyłeś poganina wierzyć, tylko po to, by zaraz tą wiarę złamać i podeptać. Zycie bez boga jest możliwe  
Życie bez boga jest niemożliwe

Deidara zaczerpnął tchu, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chyba zrezygnował. Znów milczeli. Ktoś powinien się odezwać. Jakoś się usprawiedliwić, rzucić pod adresem drugiego ironiczną uwagę, przestrzec przed nad-interpretacją. Żaden nie miał ani sily, ani chęci na słowne gierki i nikomu niepotrzebne tłumaczenia. Żaden nie chciał i nie potrafił być sam.

– Chodź. – rzucił bez entuzjazmu Itachi, wracając do pozycji leżącej i przysuwając się w stronę ściany, by zrobić miejsce. Deidara mruknął cos niechętnie, i ułożył się, zwrócony do partnera plecami. Gdyby to była jakaś inna noc, zdziwiłby się pewnie, jak latwo mu to przyszło. Zdziwiłby się, że zasypiają razem, ściśnięci na niezbyt szerokim łóżku, choć wcześniej jeden zwykle nie wytrzymywał napięcia i wymykał się do siebie, przyznając się do niezręczności sytuacji i poczucia winy. Sypialnia Uchihy wydawała się artyście ostatnim miejscem, w którym mógłby zasnąć bez atakujących go ze wszystkich stron wyrzutów sumienia. Człowiek powinien mieć gdzie pójść. Itachi powiedział kiedyś coś takiego, bardzo dawno temu. Nie ważne, co to za miejsce, ważne, żeby było.

\- O, Deidara – Itachi zamrugał i popatrzył na wyciągniętego obok artystę z pozornym zdziwieniem. – Jakie miłe spotkanie z samego rana. Przypomnij mi proszę, jak się tu znalazłeś – dodał, siadając na łóżku i przeciągając się.

\- Nie pamiętasz, hmm? – ziewnął artysta, wciąż nie odrywając głowy od poduszki. Jeśli Uchiha chce wstawać, niech wstaje, jego wola. On wciąż był jeszcze śpiący i bardziej rozbudzoną częścią umysłu planował, jak objąć władzę nad drugą połową łóżka. Gdy tylko Itachi wstał w poszukiwaniu elementów garderoby, blondyn szybko przesunął górną część ciała w stronę ściany tak, że teraz leżał nieco bardziej po trochę wygody. Miejsce, na którym do tej pory leżał Uchiha było przyjemnie ciepłe i swojskie. – Wróciliśmy do bazy, zalałeś się w trupa, ja też, bo mi było cię żal. Uznałeś, że chcesz teraz, zaraz i tutaj orgię, więc jakoś dowlekliśmy się na górę. Zrobiłem ci laskę, później ty mnie zrobiłeś laskę, później się pieprzyliśmy.

Itachi pochylił się, by podnieść leżącą na ziemi koszulkę i zwrócił na gościa spojrzenie godne bazyliszka.

\- Serio?

Deidara uniósł nieco głowę znad poduszki i popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, hm. Źle się czułeś, pilnowałem cię.

\- Zbytek łaski – rzucił z całkowitym spokojem Uchiha. W porównaniu z wczorajszym wieczorem wyglądał na rześkiego i pełnego energii. – Dałbym sobie radę.

\- Uchiha– artysta oparł głowę na łokciach i przyglądał mu się, wciąż jeszcze zaspany i czekający na okazję, by znów zamknąć oczy. – Co ci tak właściwie dolega?

\- Nic.

\- Mów do mnie jeszcze, hmm.

\- W porządku – Itachi narzucił na ramiona płaszcz, po czym stanął nad Deidarą i nieco zmrużył oczy. – Skoro nalegasz, rozwinę swoją wypowiedź. Nic, co mogłoby stać się przedmiotem twojego zainteresowania. Śpij ile chcesz, będę w kuchni albo na zewnątrz.

Blondyn cichym mruknięciem wyraził przyzwolenie na taki obrót spraw i starannie okrył się kocem. Doglądając chorego był w pogotowiu przez prawie całą noc. Zasłużył na odpoczynek.

Wydawało mu się, że przespał dobre kilka godzin, więc wyrzucając sobie lenistwo wstał i zaczął doprowadzać się do porządku. Lustro zajmowało całą jedną scianę pokoju. Wiadomo, w końcu to komnata gotyckiej księzniczki. Artysta nieznacznie wzdrygnął się na widok dobrze znanego i znienawidzonego sprzętu. Zawsze kiedy się kochali i kiedy na moment zdarzało mu się unieść głowę, widział odbijające się w nim nagie ciała. Czasem widział obojętne spojrzenia Sasoriego i Hidana, bo Itachi akurat miał humor, by włączyć szklaną powierzchnię w tworzone przez siebie iluzje. Mamił Deidarę przez cały czas, oszałamiał, zadziwiał. Wywoływał smutek, paniczny strach, rozbawienie – wedle uznania. Odmiana. Nigdy tak samo. Niespieszna, wyrafinowana zabawa z odbiciami rzeczywistości. Teraz wykorzystanie lustra było mniej więcej zgodne przeznaczeniem. Artysta przejrzał się i stwierdził, że właściwie wygląda niewiele lepiej od Itachiego. Blady, zmęczony upiór. Mimowolnie pomyślał, że im obu przydałyby się porządne wakacje. Wakacje. W momencie, gdy Sasuke Uchiha ruszył do ataku a Hidana i Kakuzu już nie ma. Zabawne. Westchnął cicho i odgarnął grzywkę opadającą na odporne na sharingana oko. Tęczówka była bladoniebieska, prawie biała. Trzeba uważać i dobrze zasłaniać oko włosami, inaczej Itachi się domyśli. Czy teraz, kiedy Uchiha nie może mu już nikogo zabrać, teraz kiedy właściwie są na siebie skazani, dalsze treningi mają jakikolwiek sens? Przecież ten śmieszny, chory człowieczek nic mu nie zrobi, sam jest zupełnie bezbronny i bezsilny. Przygładził fryzurę palcami tak, by zasłaniała zdradzieckie oko. Chwycił leżący w kącie pokoju płaszcz i zszedł do kuchni. Ku swojej irytacji stwierdził, że nie mógł spać dłużej niż pół godziny. Kisame siedział przy stole spożywając śniadanie, Itachi zaś najwyraźniej właśnie skończył poranną medytację na ganku. Nic nowego. Typowy dzień zaraz po powrocie z misji. Nic się nie zmieniło, niczego nie brakuje. W Akatsuki zasadniczo nic się nie zmienia, nawet, gdy nowości uderzają zewsząd. Szok, unikanie swojego wzroku tylko po to, by po kilku godzinach zamieszania wrócić do dobrze znanej rutyny.

\- Więc jakim warzywkiem dzisiaj jestem? – zadrwił Uchiha, zasiadając przy stole i upijając pierwszy łyk herbaty. – Pietruszką? Kapustą?

-Burakiem, hmm – rzucił bez namysłu Deidara.

Kisame obdarzył ich umiarkowanie zainteresowanym spojrzeniem. Chwilowo całą uwagę pochłaniał stojący przed nim talerz.

\- Co chcesz na śniadanie, buraku? – zagadnął blondyn zaglądając do spiżarki. Od chwili odejścia Kakuzu zapasy pożywienia były obfitsze i bardziej zróżnicowane. Ciekawe, dlaczego?

\- Nie fatyguj się– odparł obojętnie Uchiha.

\- Uchiha, zjedz coś, do cholery, zanim zdechniesz z niedożywienia – zirytował się artysta. Nie przyjmując do wiadomości subtelnej odmowy zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania dla dwóch osób.

\- Niegłupi pomysł.

\- Kisame, powiedz mu coś! – wycedził przez zęby Deidara. – Cholerny idiota!

Hoshigaki przez chwilę spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego, po czym wyszczerzył pożółkłe, rekinie kły w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Coś cię śmieszy, Kisame? – zainteresował się chłodno Uchiha. – Chcesz się tym z nami podzielić?

\- Po prostu zabawnie wyglądacie, jak tak próbujecie nawzajem wziąć za siebie odpowiedzialność.

Itachi bez słowa poderwał się z krzesła.

\- Ty gdzie, hmm? – spytał groźnie Deidara, odwracając się gwałtownie w jego stronę. Trzymany w ręku nóż był dziwnym trafem akurat na wysokości piersi bruneta. – Siadaj i czekaj na śniadanie! Pięc minut cię nie zbawi!

\- Idę do toalety. – Chyba tylko Uchiha potrafił przekazać tego typu komunikat z gracją i bijącą z oblicza królewską godnością. Tak, jakby ogłaszał, że zaraz idzie obejrzeć przygotowaną na swoją częśc defiladę. – Smacznego.

Artysta wycofał się, całkowicie pozbawiony argumentów. Itachi wraz ze swoją herbatą opuścił kuchnię, po czym – wbrew zapewnieniom. – skierował się w stronę ganku.

\- Co się z nim dzieje? – Deidara oparł się dłońmi o blat stołu i nieco przechylił się nad grzecznie siedzącym na krześle Kisame. Wyglądał niemal groźnie. – Z Uchihą.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że coś się z nim dzieje? – na twarzy Hoshigakiego malowało się doskonałe opanowanie i spokój.

\- Bo mam oczy, cholerna, bezmózga płastugo! – zirytował się blondyn. – Jest przemęczony, nie je, prawie już nie czyta. Wczoraj w nocy miał gorączkę, prawie zasłabł.

\- No i?

\- No i ty i ja dobrze wiemy, że on nie jest mimozą, nie wmówisz mi, że do tego stopnia zmęczył się podróżą. Coś jest nie w porządku a ty o tym doskonale wiesz i nie masz zamiaru mi powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego miałbym mówić? – na twarzy wojownika malowało się niepomierne zdumienie. – Przecież nie lubisz wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Deidara zgrzytnął zębami. Było mu zwyczajnie głupio, że ktoś wywlókł głupią, niewiele teraz znaczącą wymianę zdań z Uchihą. Natychmiast przyszła też fala podejrzliwości. W ogóle skąd on o tym słyszał? Itachi mu powiedział? Niemal widział oczami wyobraźni, jak brunet popija herbatę i z drwiącym uśmieszkiem odtwarza partnerowi przebieg konwersacji z pozostałymi członkami Akatsuki, bezlitośnie wytykając przy tym drobne słabostki rozmówców. Ile ten Hoshigaki tak właściwie wie?

\- Nie muszę słuchać plotek, żeby dostrzegać schematyczność zachowania – uspokoił go z pobłażliwym uśmiechem Kisame. – I nie mam powodu by wnikać w zawiłość waszych wzajemnych stosunków.

\- Tym razem chcę wiedzieć – powiedział zdecydowanie Deidara. – Proszę, powiedz mi, co się z nim dzieje. Nie pomogę mu, nie wiedząc jak!

\- Myślę, Deidara, że lepiej byłoby, gdybyś jednak nie próbował mu pomagać – zasugerował ostrożnie wojownik.

\- Co? Niby dlaczego?! Przecież…!

Rybie oczy spojrzały na niego z uwagą.

\- Nie to, żebym chciał cię urazić, ale masz dość kiepskie statystyki.

Kiepskie statystyki. Deidara przygryzł wargi. Sasori, Hidan. Teraz to tylko kiepskie statystki Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo kiepskie i naprawdę, musiałby się zgodzić z Hoshigakim, gdyby nie fakt, że Itachiego nie da się skrzywdzić. Jest zbyt daleko. Można natomiast… można zawołać go z powrotem, można go obudzić. To właśnie Deidara zamierzał zrobić.

\- Tak czy inaczej – głos Kisame subtelnie wtargnął w jego tok myślowy. - Skoro sam ci nie powiedział, dlaczego ja miałbym to robić?

\- Hoshigaki… - wycedził przez zęby artysta. – Weź ty mnie, płaszczko, nie denerwuj, hmm!

Wojownik skończył czyszczenie miecza i jakby nigdy nic wstał od stołu.

\- To nic takiego – powiedział na odchodnym. – Po prostu umiera.

Deidara w całkowitym milczeniu opadł na krzesło. Z początku nie myślał o niczym konkretnym. W głowie czuł całkowitą pustkę., jakby uderzono go czymś ciężkim w tył czaszki. Nieśmiało pojawiła się pierwsza myśl, później szybko i ledwie zauważalnie błysnęła następna. Pomysł. Plan działania. Jakiś konkret, którego należy się trzymać, żeby nie myśleć o słowach Kisame.

Do Krainy Chichów jest stąd bliżej, niż z poprzedniej bazy. Podchodzi się do niej od całkiem innej strony. Trzeba po prostu iść w kierunku przeciwnym do granic Piasku. Mniej więcej tydzień szybkiego marszu, a później jeszcze dwa, trzy dni, by przedrzeć się przez górskie pasmo okalające Krainę na północy i wschodzie. Oni nie mieli czasu, by iść. Uchiha jest osłabiony, taka podróż nie sprawi mu żadnej ulgi, tylko bardziej go dobije. Poza tym jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z pierwotnym, dość ryzykownym założeniem, bardzo szybko zaczną ich szukać, prawdopodobnie w celu dokonania likwidacji. Lider raczej nie przyjmie wytłumaczenia „aktywny wypoczynek" i uzna nielegalne opuszczenie bazy za zdradę. Trudno. Są inne sposoby podróży. Nie zajmując się dłużej problematyką natury technicznej blondyn postanowił jak najszybciej przekonać do swojego nowego, genialnego pomyslu Uchihę.

\- Wycieczka, powiadasz? – tamten tylko lekko uniósł brwi, słysząc płynące z ust artysty rewelacje. – Wybacz, ale wolałbym nie.

\- Tak. Wiem, wiem jak to brzmi, pewnie już uznałeś mnie za wariata, ale ja naprawdę wszystko przemyślałem. Nie musimy daleko iść, wystarczy, żeby nikt nas nie mógł zobaczyć, później polecimy. Tamto miejsce jest bezpieczne, nie odkryją nas tam. Spędzimy tam tyle czasu, ile uważamy za słuszne, a później wrócimy, nawet nie zauważą…

\- Jak uważasz – wzruszył ramionami Itachi. - Wolałbym nie.

\- Uchiha, sluchaj no, uważam, że jest coś, co powinieneś zobaczyć, hmm.

\- Naprawdę, wolałbym nie.

\- Dlaczego, hmm? – dopytywał się Deidara.

\- Tak po prostu. Wolałbym nie.

\- W co ty ze mną niby pogrywasz, co?

Itachi przyjrzał mu się z bezgranicznym znudzeniem.

\- To się nazywa metoda zdartej płyty – wyjaśnił uprzejmie. – Chciałem się przekonać, czy działa.

\- Nie działa, hmm .

\- Zauważyłem.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz jechać, hmm? – próbował dociec blondyn.

\- Widziałem już wszystko – odparł obojętnie Itachi i zapatrzył się w ścianę. – Nie ma nic więcej do zobaczenia.

\- Nie mów tak! – zaprotestował energicznie i stanowczo Deidara. – Nic jeszcze nie wiesz i nic nie widziałeś! I zobaczysz, hmm…! zobaczysz jeszcze wiele rzeczy!

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie zobaczę – Itachi wyglądał i brzmiał tak, jakby za moment miał zacząc pluć jadem. Dla dobra sprawy Deidara postanowił nieco zmienić taktykę.

\- Dobrze radzę, jeszcze raz dobrze przemyśl moją propozycję, hmm – zasugerował, siląc się na łagodność.

\- Rozumiem, że nie zamierzasz dać mi spokoju? – spytał Uchiha tonem wyrażającym całkowitą rezygnację.

\- Nie zamierzam, hmm! Zależy mi, żebyś tam ze mną pojechał. Nie pożałujesz tego. Naprawdę. Chociaż raz uwierz w to, że ktoś może chcieć dla ciebie dobrze.

\- Jesteś taki upierdliwy, bo Hidan zrobił cie w dupę i chcesz koniecznie poczuć się potrzebny żeby sobie to zrekompensować?

\- Jesteś wredny z natury, czy wkładasz w to trochę wysiłku, hmm? – odparował bez namysłu Deidara.

\- Mów co chcesz - uciął Itachi. - I tak nigdzie się nie ruszam.

\- Zobaczymy, hmm! –W widocznym spoza grzywki błękitnym oku błysnęło wyzwanie.

Itachi uśmiechnął się powściągliwie i skinął głową.

\- Zobaczymy.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, artysta nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać. Spróbował znów późnym popołudniem, gdy Uchiha zgodnie ze swoim nowym zwyczajem siedział na ganku i rozkoszował się coraz chłodniejszym, wieczornym powietrzem.

\- Może to umknęło wczoraj twojej uwadze, ale mam za zadanie trzymać się Hoshigakiego i nie wychylać – powiedział bez zbytniego zainteresowania, widząc, że blondyn przygotowuje kolejną serię argumentów.

\- Czyżbyś tchórzył, hmm? - Deidara stanął przed nim siląc się na możliwie jak najbardziej prowokujący uśmiech. – Boisz się sprzeciwić liderowi, nawet teraz? Co ci zrobi? Wywali cię? Przecież nieformalnie już prawie cię wykluczył, nie dostaliście żadnej nowej misji. Jesteś mu już niepotrzebny, możesz sobie robić co chcesz. Sam dobrze wiesz, że ani nie chce ani specjalnie nie ma możliwości cię ukarać. Choć raz w życiu zrób to, co chcesz, a nie to, co powinieneś!

Czarne oczy były puste, pełne zmierzchu. W najmniejszym stopniu nie interesowało ich to, co blondyn ma do powiedzenia lub wykrzyczenia.

– Po co go niepotrzebnie drażnić?

\- Przestań go słuchać, hmm! – krzyknął Deidara. – Przestań, przestań, przestań natychmiast! On kłamie! Nie mówi, jak jest naprawdę, on nawet sam tego nie wie!

\- Ale w sumie nie mogę mieć pretensji – odezwał się Uchiha, spokojnie wpatrując się w linię lasu. Herbata w stojącym obok kubku dawno wystygła. – Zrobił to, co obiecał.

\- Czyli że niby co? – prychnął blondyn. Nie potrafił mieć dobrego zdania o władzy która posłała do walki najpiew Sasoriego, a niewiele później Hidana. Po prostu nie chciał i nie potrafił zrozumieć tej wyrozumiałości i cichego przyzwolenia ze strony pogromcy rodu Uchihów.. Przecież był ulubieńcem lidera, jego najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem! Poświęcił dla niego swoje dzieciństwo, wykonywał precyzyjnie każdy rozkaz, gdyby nie dystans i filozoficzny spokój Kisame, w ogóle nie spałby i nie jadł, żeby tylko robić co mu kazą. Jedyne, co dostał w zamian, to wypowiedziane obojętnym, urzędowym tonem polecenie, żeby uważał, bo na niego polują. Żadnej pochwały, żadnego „przykro mi". Całkowita obojętność. Ściagasz na naszą głowę problemy, ścigają cię, chcą zabić. Już nie jesteś nam potrzebny, stanowisz zagrożenie. Uważaj na siebie i nie wchodź w drogę.

\- Zabił we mnie dziecko. Tak, jak obiecał. Uczynił mnie silniejszym.

\- Uczynił cię swoim narzędziem. Nie widzisz tego?! Wykorzystał, zniszczył, teraz mu się znudziłeś. Jesteś tylko jego prywatną, osobistą lalką! Lalką, słyszysz!

Itachi powoli przeniósł na niego wzrok. Patrzył. Patrzył naprawdę, nie przez odgradzającą go od świata grubą, brudną szybę. Było w tym spojrzeniu coś, do Deidara pamiętał z ich pierwszego spotkania. Rozpacz. Tym razem jednak nie było współczucia ani litości, było całkowite zaskoczenie i niezrozumienie sytuacji. Zapewne tak by patrzył, gdyby wrogi ninja nagle wbił mu w plecy długi nóż. Tak niewiele potrzeba, tak łatwo trafić. Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny, Itachi. Szkło nie chroni przed ciosami. Nim artysta zdążył jakoś rozwinąć swoją wypowiedź, Uchiha wybuchnął śmiechem. Gorzkim, szaleńczym, w tym wieczornym powietrzu brzmiącym cokolwiek demonicznie.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś nienormalny? – Deidara aż się wzdrygnął. Spoglądał na towarzysza zupełnie zbity z tropu i niepewny jak się zachować. Podobną reakcję wywołałby chyba tylko Tobi recytujący religijne traktaty Hidana. Itachi odchylił nieco głowę do tyłu i nadal zaśmiewał się do łez. – No o co ci do cholery chodzi?

Brunet tylko skinął na niego ręką, by poczekał, aż się nieco uspokoi. Nie przyszło to tak od razu. Gorzki, szyderczy śmiech budował się gdzieś głęboko w jego wnętrzu, od bardzo dawna, od tygodni, miesięcy, lat. Raz rozbudzony nie dał się stłumić.

\- Dobra – wykrztusił wreszcie Uchiha i wierzchem dłoni otarł spływającą po policzku łzę.- Wygrałeś. Idziemy na wycieczkę.

\- Co?! – teraz Deidara już zupełnie stracił orientację. – O co ci chodzi?! Co tak nagle, co ja takiego powiedziałem, co?

\- Nic wielkiego – kąciki wąskich, ładnie wykrojonych ust wciąż drżały tym dzikim, opętańczym chichotem. – Potwierdziłeś słowa, wypowiedziane przez kogoś dużo mądrzejszego i dużo potężniejszego od ciebie. Teraz chodźmy – Uchiha stanął na równe nogi i uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Musimy się przygotować do drogi.

Wyruszyli kiedy zaczęło świtać i wędrowali cały dzień. Obaj byli przyzwyczajeni do długich podróży, zahartowani. Deidarę dziwiło nieco, że Uchiha mimo niedawnego osłabienia radzi sobie tak dobrze i nie domaga się postojów. Pod tym jednym względem bez wątpienia byli tacy sami. Zadnych sentymentów, żadnej litości wobec własnego ciała, eksploatacja do granic możliwości. Kto pierwszy przyzna się do tego, że ma dość – odpada.

Nie rozmawiali, nie rozglądali się, nie chcieli nawet patrzeć na siebie nawzajem. Jedno spojrzenie, jedno słowo między nimi mogło odebrać nadzieję. Przypomnieć, że to tylko na chwilę. Przecież cała ta dziecinna i nieodpowiedzialna ucieczka od rzeczywistości zostanie przemilczana i odejdzie w niepamięć, gdy tylko wrócą do bazy. Na niby. Zbyt dużo rzeczy w życiu Deidary było na niby, zbyt wiele pocałunków, uścisków, obietnic. Dlaczego coś nie może pozostać prawdziwe, przynajmniej to jedno? Spokój na twarzy Itachiego, dziwny, gorączkowy blask w oczach, kiedy ukradkiem odwracał się w stronę towarzysza, drapieżny uśmiech.

Gdy w słonecznym świetle coraz więcej było złocistych i pomarańczowych tonów, a błękitne niebo przybrało odcień bladego różu, przystanęli. Przed nimi rozpościerało się ogromne pole maków, groźnych, przyciągających wzrok, niemal kapiących czerwienią. Czas było przejść do drugiej części genialnego planu Deidary - konstrukcji latającego pojazdu. Na potrzeby ostatnich misji artysta znacznie ulepszył i przyspieszył budowę, wciąż jednak zajmowało to dobre pół godziny. Po piętnastu minutach siedzenia na poboczu drogi i wpatrywania się w kwiaty, Uchiha grzecznie spytał, czy może jakoś pomóc.

\- Co, chcesz sobie pobrudzić paluszki, hmm? – artysta wcale nie był zadowolony z tego, że ktoś rozprasza go podczas pracy. Nie przeszkadzało mu milczenie między nim i Uchihą. Było równie naturalne jak milczenie z Sasorim, tylko, że teraz nie odczuwał już potrzeby wypełniania ciszy paplaniną. Dziwne, że dla odmiany zaczął ją odczuwać Itachi.

\- Niekoniecznie.

-Więc rób to, co ci wychodzi najlepiej, Uchiha - rzucił na odczepne, mając na myśli wyniosłe, arystokratyczne milczenie, którym brunet częstował otoczenie przez większość swego życia.

\- Mam kłamać? – nietrafna odpowiedź Itachiego rzuciła dość interesujące światło na jego obraz własnej osoby. Naprawdę sądził, że to jego jedyna umiejętność? Mimo próby skupienia się na budowie glinianego smoka, Deidara nie mógł nie zadać sobie pytania „dlaczego"

\- Możesz opowiedzieć bajkę – zasugerował, odruchowo odkładając te pytania na później. Będą jeszcze mieli czas na rozmowę. – Podróż, maki, smok – wyliczył, sugerując, jakie motywy powinna zawierać opowieść. Nauczył się doceniać sztukę Itachiego, podobnie, jak on nauczył się doceniać jego eksplozje. Tkanie iluzji. Szeptanie cichych, łagodnych, zadziwiająco trafnych i gorzkich słów. Przekształcanie realnych sytuacji, postaci i więzi, dopasowywanie ich do baśni i legend, komentowanie rzeczywistości. Uchiha z przymkniętymi oczami i łagodnym uśmiechem tworzył baśnie, a powołane do życia kłamstwa i iluzje tworzyły go wciąż na nowo i na nowo.

. – Zyli sobie pewni ludzie, ani biedni, ani bogaci. – powiedział cicho Itachi, spoglądając na rozległe pola maków sięgające aż po granicę lasu . - Chodziły o nich plotki, że umieli czarować. Nie byli potężni, ale ta odrobina magii całkowicie wystarczała. Zyli sobie w chatce na obrzeżach miasteczka i byli całkiem szczęśliwi. Pewnej nocy zdecydowali, że odejdą. Tak po prostu nagle wstali i wyszli z domu, jeszcze przed świtem.

\- Jak my dzisiaj – mruknął do siebie Deidara.

\- Tak, całkiem jak my dzisiaj. Szli długo. Mijali pola, lasy, miasta i rzeki. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie tak właściwie chcą dojść, nie zastanawiali się nad tym. Chyba szli tylko po to, żeby iść. Wędrowali tak dnie i noce, dopóki nie wyrosły na ich drodze strome i wysokie górskie szczyty. Ściany były prawie pionowe, nie było też żadnej przełęczy. Wśród skał niosło się rozpaczliwe echo, ruszyli więc w tamtym kierunku. Napotkali gromnego, białego smoka, którego potężny mag żelaznym łańcuchem przykuł do skały. Ponieważ nasi bohaterowie mieli w sobie tą małą, maleńką iskierkę magii, ponadto zaś byli we dwójkę, zdołali odczynić urok i uwolnili smoka. Wsiedli na jego grzbiet i przelecieli ponad szczytami gór.

W sercu artysty zrodziła się cicha nadzieja, że może Uchiha zna choć jedną historię z dobrym, lub przynajmniej umiarkowanie tragicznym zakończeniem. Gliniany smok był prawie gotowy, o wiele większy i bardziej majestatyczny niż którykolwiek z wytwórów Deidary.

\- A maki, hmm?

\- Smok odfrunął, a oni szli i szli dnie i noce, spali kiedy chcieli i jedli, kiedy chcieli. – Itachi nie drgnął, ani nie zmienił tonu głosu. - Stanęli na skraju ogromnego pola maków. Nie zatrzymywali się, ani nie zawrócili, szli dalej. Czerwone kwiaty otaczały ich z zewsząd, wyglądało to tak, jakby tonęli w morzu krwi. Zdadliwe rośliny śpiewały im dziwną piosenkę, ni to smutną, ni wesołą, ni pogodną, ni przerażającą. Coś o zmęczeniu, bezsilności, słabości i zasypianiu. Szli coraz wolniej i wolniej, aż wreszcie zmęczeni usiedli pośród maków i zapadli w głęboki sen.

\- Na długo?

\- Na zawsze.

Deidara tylko westchnął i obrzucił pole maków nieufnym spojrzeniem.

\- Hmm… nie wiem czemu nie jestem zaskoczony

\- Maki to kwiaty śmierci – odezwal się znów Itachi, przypatrując im się z jakąś chorą fascynacją. – Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Nie. I nie chciałem wiedzieć, hmm.

\- Za późno.

\- Chodźmy już – wzdrygnął się artysta i skinieniem głowy wskazał na stworzoną przez siebie latającą maszynę. Wsiedli na grzbiet glinianego smoka. Lecieli całą noc. Na wiosennym niebie świecił sierp księżyca, gwiazdy były blade, odległe. Niemal niewidoczne. Pozbawione – na pierwszy rzut oka – jasnych punkcików niebo napawało dziwnym niepokojem. Itachi nie spoglądał ani na niebo ani na szarą ziemię pod nimi. Ciemne, przygasłe nagle oczy wpatrzone były w ostre, odległe szczyty gór. Wobec ekscytacji i podniecenia Deidary był równie chłodny i odległy jak wcześniej wobec jego rozpaczy. Cóż, jeśli mu się nie podobało, to przynajmniej wykazał tyle uprzejmości by otwarcie nie narzekać na niewygody. Gdy nastał chłodny, letni świt podobnie jak w jego opowieści przefrunęli nad barierą gór prosto na zielone łąki Krainy Chichów. Dziwnie wyglądało teraz to miejsce. Niby ta sama górska łąka i otaczający ją ciemny las, jednak w bladym, różowawym świetle wszystko zdawało się jakby opuszczone. Mniej imponujące i tajemnicze niż wieczorem, pod usianym gwiazdami sierpniowym niebem. Wciąż jeszcze pogrążone we śnie, nie gotowe na powitanie gości.

\- Krainie Chichów światło dały oczy, które widzialy światła, których nie widział nikt – wyszeptał Deidara, zeskakując z grzbietu swojego tworu i rozglądając się.

\- Co proszę? – Itachi nieufnie uniósł brwi. Wraz z przybywaniem światła widział lepiej, umiał już rozróżnić kształty i kolory. Docenić czystość krajobrazu i unoszącej się nad łąką porannej mgły.

\- Nie wiem, hm.. – przyznał w skupieniu blondyn. Jedną pieczęcią sprawił, że smok zniknął w krótkiej, wstrząsającej posadami gór eksplozji.– Dla mnie to coś jak zaklęcie, Sasori powiedział to, kiedy wprowadzał mnie do Krainy. Pomyślałem, że może tak trzeba…

Na twarzy Itachiego wykwitł blady, jak zwykle enigmatyczny uśmiech. Bez oporów pozwolił by towarzysz pociągnął go za sobą w stronę lasu.

\- Kukiełka – mruknął. – A więc to jest to jego małe królestwo, tak?

\- Jego i Orochimaru, hmm. Podobno razem je odkryli. Dlatego tak mi zależało, żebyś tu ze mną przyjechał.

\- Rozumiem – krótkie, żołnierskie skinięcie głową. Żadnych zbędnych słów. Z początku szli spokojnie po miękkiej, pokrytej rosą trawie. Itachi nieco przyspieszył kroku. Przywykł do poruszania się wśród mgły i cieni na tyle, że nikt oprócz Kisame nie domyśliłby się, że ma problemy ze wzrokiem. Umiał chodzić, wsłuchując się w kroki osoby idącej obok, umiał walczyć, przeczuwając ruchy przeciwnika i reagując na nie. Nawet bez sharingana i bez sprawnego zmysłu wzroku był zabójczo skuteczny. Ku jego zdumieniu Deidara również zaczął iść szybciej. Coraz szybciej, coraz bardziej chaotycznie. Momentami zrywali się do nagłego biegu, po czym zatrzymywali się zmieszani. Znów szli, nieuważnie, niespokojnie, w rytm szybkich, drżących uderzeń serca. Dopadli do skraju lasu prawie jednocześnie. Kto pierwszy przekroczy magiczną granicę? Czy napotka błędne ogniki, czy usłyszy złowieszczy klekot marionetek? Czy gałęzie drzew będą wczepiać się we włosy, zatrzymywać? Pod wpływem cichego, niewypowiedzianego porozumienia przekroczyli granicę jednocześnie.

Jak tu pusto – westchnął Deidara, opierając dłoń o pień dębu. Kraina milczała. To nie mistrz wrócił, to nie pan na włościach. To tylko dwoje dzieci, ślepych, bezwolnych, zagubionych. Możnaby zgnieść je jednym palcem. Możnaby zapalić ogniki i posłać je w głąb kniei, tak, żeby już nigdy nie wróciły.

A czego się spodziewałeś? - spytał Itachi. Miał cichą, stłumioną już niemal całkowicie nadzieję, że dojrzy lub usłyszy tu coś znajomego. Chociaż jeden wiersz, kilka słów baśni o królowej śniegu. Jedna mała iskierka z pięknych, nie dających ciepła nierealnych ognisk. Nie było nic.

A czego ty się spodziewałeś, hmm? - parsknął Deidara. Zamilkł i delikatnymi, czułymi niemal ruchami zaczął gładzić korę drzewa. Z miłością i oddaniem godnymi mistrza marionetek. Czyżby Kraina Chichów umarła razem z Sasorim i Orochimaru? Więc przyjechali tu nadaremno? – Mam teraz takie wrażenie, że na świecie jesteśmy tylko my – powiedział cicho, śpiewnie.- Wszyscy umarli lub zaraz umrą, a my zostaliśmy, jak ostatni idioci na jakimś pieprzonym końcu świata.

\- Pozwolisz, że pogratuluję doboru towarzystwa? – zadrwił Itachi..

\- Hoshigaki – Lider wygodniej umościł się w fotelu i przybrał uśmiech z kategorii „cukierek albo psikus" – Tłumacz się.

\- Z czego, sir?

\- Z tego, że w przeciągu nocy dwóch pracowników w tym twój zagrożony szybką i gwałtowną śmiercią partner opuścili bazę bez mojej pisemnej zgody i , jak przypuszczam, za twoją wiedzą.

Dowódca oparł splecione dłonie o biurko. Dość irytująca sprawa. Był Uchiha, nie ma Uchihy. Kamień w wodę. Na dodatek jedyne osoby, które miały prawo cokolwiek wiedzieć to uważany za zmarłego fundator Akatsuki ukrywający się za niepokojącą, pomarańczową maską oraz nieudolnie imitujący rekina partner Itachiego. Cudownie. Oczywiście Zetsu na pewno wiedział wszystko, łącznie z aktualnym położeniem geograficznym zaginionych, ale nie było możliwości pociągnąć go do odpowiedzialności karnej. Jaka szkoda. Zetsu z założenia ma przewagę liczebną i potrafi wykorzystać ją do pozyskania dodatkowych korzyści. Gdy nie masz czym go zastraszyć, pozostają ustępstwa. Jeśli chce się odnieść sukces w świecie przestępczym, trzeba mieć reputację uczciwego człowieka

\- Nie sądzę, żeby było tu cokolwiek do tłumaczenia, sir – wojownik rozłożył bezradnie ręce i spojrzał na przełożonego z całą nieskazitelną szczerością, na jaką mogły pozwolić mętne, rybie oczy.

\- Nie sądzisz, powiadasz? – w odpowiedzi oczy lidera zmrużyły się groźnie. – Niewiele mnie obchodzi, co ty sądzisz. Interesuje mnie, gdzie pojechał Uchiha i dlaczego do cholery ty nie pojechałeś z nim. Ja wiem, że wy jesteście bezczelni, przekonani o własnym geniuszu i niereformowalni, ale nie dalej jak dwa dni temu wyraźnie i na forum grupy powiedziałem, że wasza dwójka musi szczególnie uważać. Głuchy byłeś, czy nieprzytomny, czy jak? Gdybym życzył sobie, żeby Uchiha uganiał się z Deidarą w poszukiwaniu przygód, to przydzieliłbym go do Deidary. Sądziłem, że twój mały, rybi móżdżek jest w stanie pojąć coś tak prostego. Gdzie on jest?

\- Na wycieczce, sir. Myślałem, że to oczywiste.

\- Oczywiste – powtórzył lider i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy w wyrazie całkowitej kapitulacji. – Twierdzisz, że to oczywiste. Pewnie, gdyby mnie ścigał żądny zemsty członek rodziny, który by dopiąć celu zamordował jednego z trzech legendarnych wojowników Konoha, to pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przyszłaby mi do głowy, byłaby wycieczka z nieodpowiedzialnym, podpalającym wszystko dzieciakiem. Proste. Logiczne. Sensowne jak cholera. Przygnębiasz mnie, Hoshigaki.

\- Przykro mi, sir – odpowiedział z kamiennym spokojem Kisame. Lider oparł głowę na dłoniach.

\- Tobie nie ma być przykro – oświadczył. – Ty masz wziąć mnie dokumenty, które zaraz ci wypiszę i ściągnąć ich z powrotem jeszcze dziś wieczór. Nie mogli uciec daleko.

\- Mogli – sprostowal wojownik. – Deidara potrafi latać.

\- Nie przeciągaj struny, Hoshigaki. I tak jesteś martwy w zawieszeniu

\- Przeżyję, sir.

\- Zmierzam do tego – lider wkładał naprawdę wiele wysiłku w to, by wciąż brzmieć spokojnie i profesjonalnie. – że jeśli zaraz nie weźmiesz się do roboty i nie przywleczesz ich przed moje oblicze, nawet i siłą, to właśnie możesz nie przeżyć. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, sir.

\- I? – brew uniosła się w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy.

\- Niestety muszę odmówić wykonania rozkazu.

\- Słucham? – lider przez chwilę trwał w kompletnym bezruchu. Nawet nie próbował ukrywać całkowitego zaskoczenia. Hoshigaki był ostatnią osobą, po której mógłby się spodziewać niesubordynacji. Et tu, Brute, fili?

\- Odmawiam wykonania rozkazu – powtórzyl tym samym tonem Kisame i dla wzmocnienia swojej argumentacji kłapnął zębami. – Z powodów osobistych.

\- Gratuluję, Hoshigaki – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia dowódca. – Trzeba mieć dużo odwagi, żeby być tchórzem w Akatsuki.

\- Pan dobrze wie, że nie jestem tchórzem, sir – winowajca wciąż nie znalazł w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by choćby udawać zbitego z tropu.

\- Owszem, Hoshigaki, jesteś – usta lidera wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmieszku. – Jesteś tchórzem i głupcem. Boisz się go. Może nie tyle jego, jak zareaguje, gdy przestaniesz go kryć. Boisz się, że straci resztę zaufania, że to go dobije. Tchórzostwo nie jest jedną z najstraszliwszych ułomności, Hoshigaki, ono jest ułomnością najstraszliwszą!

\- Szanuję pana opinię, sir – podwładny nie odwrócił wzroku. Nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać ani jednemu wypowiedzianemu słowu. – Ale zdania nie zmienię.

Lider gwałtownie wstał od stołu i z rękami założonymi z tyłu podszedł do okna. Kisame nie widział jego twarzy, głos także nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Zastanawiały tylko zdecydowane, nazbyt energiczne gesty.

\- Jak on się czuje, Hoshigaki?

\- Niezbyt dobrze , sir.

\- Domyślam się, że niezbyt dobrze – tym razem wyraźnie dało się słyszeć zniecierpliwienie. – Szczegóły – padł krótki, stanowczy rozkaz.

\- Bezsennośc, przemęczenie, ogólne złe samopoczucie, silne bóle głowy, zwłaszcza po użyciu sharingana - odparł zgodnie z prawdą Hoshigaki. - Jeśli wierzyć słowom Deidary, wczoraj gorączkował.

\- Oczy?

\- Jeszcze sprawne, chociaż momentami całkowicie traci wzrok. Słabo widzi w ciemności, prawie wcale. Użyje mangekyu raz czy dwa i przestanie widzieć w ogóle.

\- Dużo wiesz.

\- Dużo widzę.

\- Dobrze – Lider wrócił do biurka i lekko oparł dłonie o blat stołu. – Słuchaj teraz uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Jak tylko opuścisz ten gabinet wyślę za nimi moich osobistych szpiegów, żeby ich tu sprowadzili. Żywych, lub martwych, nie zależy mi. Zrób, co uważasz za słuszne.

\- Tak jest, sir – Hoshigaki posłusznie skłonił głowę, po czym wstał i ruszył do wyjścia. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, jaką podemie decyzję.

Kraina wbrew przypuszczeniom Deidary nie umarła. Była smutna i zawiedziona, że nie powrócił żaden z ukochanych mistrzów, że przysłali tylko swoje blade, papierowe imitacje. Owszem, trafili tu, a to to znaczy, że musieli wiedzieć gdzie szukać. Ktoś musiał pokazać im drogę. Tylko, że – jak na gust dzikiego, leśnego królestwa – to jeszcze niczego nie załatwiało.

Była zła, że te imitacje nie próbują jej słuchać i nie chcą rozumieć, że rzucają tylko frazy, w których nie mogą dopatrzeć się znaczenia. Głupie pisklaki. Nawet szkoda ich tutaj zabijać, szkoda dla nich rozpalać ogniska i budzić drzewa. Wszystko tutaj miało oczy i uszy. Potrafiło słuchać, analizować to, co zasłyszane. Moc Krainy rozciągała się daleko, poza granice gór. Pierwsi ptasi wysłannicy donosili już, co to za wędrowcy znaleźli tu schronienie. Jak kruche i jak mało znaczące są teraz ich życia, jak mało bezpiecznie jest dla nich poza granicami. Tam jest wielki, groźny świat, który teraz bardzo ich nie lubi i bardzo nie pochwala ich odwiedzin w królestwie zmarłych przyjaciól. Świat nie słyszał o krainie, ale słyszał o wielkim glinianym smoku frunącym nad górami i będzie chciał się tu dostać. Głupi, ciemny lud, przed którym Kraina chroniła swoich gości przez całe lata. Rozpalała ogniska i chichotała przerażająco między konarami drzew, a naiwni ludzie uciekali w popłochu. Wędrowcy to ostatnie osoby, które wiedzą o Krainie, ostatnie, które znają jej położenie i które przekroczyły jej próg. Zasługują przynajmniej na ochronę i tą ochronę dostaną. I tak zginą, gdy tylko przekroczą granice.

Pierwszy dzień minął spokojnie. Żadnej scysji, żadnej ostrzejszej i bardziej zdecydowanej wymiany zdań. Koegzystowali, wlaściwie nie wchodząc sobie w drogę. Deidara nie potrafił sprecyzować, czego tak właściwie się po Itachim spodziewał. Radości? Wybuchu entuzjazmu? Ulgi? W każdym razie raczej nie tego. Owszem, był błysk w oczach, było chwilowe ożywienie, ale wynikały one bardziej ze strachu. Itachi był zdezorientowany, zupełnie nie wiedział gdzie iść i co robić. Kiedy Deidary akurat nie było w pobliżu, po prostu siedział i nieruchomym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w góry. Przytłaczał go widok nieba, lasu, czystość powietrza. Było w tym zachowaniu coś z oswojonej łasicy zupełnie niespodziewanie skonfrontowanej z naturalnym środowiskiem. Tresowany od małego, przyuczany do słuchania rozkazów, posłuszny, nie sprzeciwiający się nawet subtelnemu i właściwie nigdy nie wypowiedzianemu wyrokowi śmierci. Komuś takiemu jak Deidara trudno było uwierzyć, że niektórzy ludzie nie chcą i nie umieją być wolni. Chciał nauczyć Uchihę wolności i raz po raz wstrząsała nim myśl, że może być na to za późno.

Była jeszcze jedna kwestia, która wywoływała w nim nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wzdrygał się na samą myśl o chwili, w której Uchiha poruszy kłopotliwy temat. Jak na razie trzymał się dzielnie. Przetrwał dzień podróży i lot na smoku, znosił też górsko-leśne plenery Krainy Chichów. Zjadł nawet częśc przygotowanego przez Deidarę prowiantu. Bomba wybuchła dopiero pod wieczór, gdy skończyli już prowizoryczną kolację. Cała groza sytuacji zawarła się w jednym prostym stwierdzeniu.

\- Napiłbym się herbaty.

\- Herbaty? – Deidara przełknął ślinę. – Herbaty, powiadasz, hmm?

Itachi poważnie skinął głową.

\- To takie dziwne? – spytał, zmierzywszy Deidarę nieufnym spojrzeniem. – Bo ty oczywiście wziąłeś ze sobą jakąś herbatę, prawda?

\- Hm… jakby to…

Itachi spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

\- Mam przez to rozumieć, że całodziennym molestowaniem zmusiłeś mnie do opuszczenia bazy, naraziłeś na wyczerpującą podróż i zakwaterowałeś w odciętej od cywilizacji dolinie a nie pomyślałeś, żeby wziąć ze sobą choćby puszkę z herbatą? – spytał z całą złośliwością na jaką mógł się zdobyć. – Dziękuję serdecznie.

\- Mamy tutaj wodę, hmm – przypomniał sobie blondyn, niepewnie spoglądając na leżącą obok ogniska blaszaną puszkę. – Możemy ją zagrzać, a w lesie na pewno są jakieś zioła. Zaparzy się je i będzie idealna herbata.

\- Więc na co czekasz? – wycedził przez zęby Uchiha.

Blondyn zerknął na niego z ukosa.

\- Ja, hmm? – prychnął. – Zdaje mi się, że to ty chciałeś herbaty. Wbrew temu, co sobie uroiłeś nie jesteś żadną gotycką księźniczką, a ja nie jestem ani Kisame, ani Liderem, ani tym twoim Orochimaru, więc nawet nie myśl o tym, że będę latał po krzakach tylko dlatego, że zachciało ci się herbatki!

\- O ile pamiętam to ty mówiłeś, że masz wszystko przemyślane. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zapewnić podstawowego zaopatrzenia, nie zawracaj ludziom głowy.

\- Na mnie nie licz, hmm – uciął Deidara. Dla podkreślenia swojej argumentacji wyciągnął z bagażu swój koc, otulił się nim i ułożył do snu. To, jak z brakiem życiodajnego napoju poradzi sobie gotycka księżniczka chwilowo przestało stanowić przedmiot jego zainteresowań. Zdolność do zapadania w sen na zawołanie – jak na razie tylko tego nauczyło go kilka miesięcy pracy z Tobim. Nic tak skutecznie nie pozbawia chęci do dyskusji jak ciche pochrapywanie rozmówcy.

Obudziwszy się rano stwierdził brak Uchihy i – całkiem zgodnie z prawdą – wywnioskował, że potrzeba herbaty zwyciężyła nad arystokratycznymi manierami. Itachi pojawił się pół godziny później, zmierzył towarzysza wyraźnie urażonym spojrzeniem, rozpalił ognisko i przystąpił do procesu przygotowywania naparu z przyniesionych z lasu liści.

\- Jesteś pewien, że się nadają? – artysta wyciągnął szyję, by przyjrzeć się zdobycznej roślinności.

\- Szczerze mówiąc niezbyt mnie to obchodzi – odparł chłodno Itachi. Jak na razie nie było widoków na amnestię z jego strony. Niedopilnowanie kwestii herbaty było zbrodnią zbyt dużą, by dało się ją tak po prostu puścić w zapomnienie. – Jak się otruję, będzie na ciebie.

\- Chciałbyś – prychnął Deidara. Ponieważ nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, pozostało Mo tylko obserwowanie, jak Itachi gotuje zebrane liście, a później ostrożnie, małymi łykami pije przygotowany wywar. Był spokojny. Obcy i daleki, ale przynajmniej spokojny, nie targany przez żadne – zewnętrzne, ani wewnętrzne – burze. To chyba dobrze. Może jednak kiedyś nauczy się wolności.

\- Opowiedz coś o swoim domu, hmm – zaproponował, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Kwestia wymordowanego klanu i trzymającego się w zadziwiająco dobrym zdrowiu brata ciekawiła go od początku, głównie dlatego, że w Akatsuki była tematem tabu. Deidara oczywiście z uporem maniaka starał się to tabu przełamać, jednak bez większych skutków. Itachi prychał, krzywił się, rzucał morderze spojrzenia wszystkim w zasięgu wzroku, ale nie pisnął ani słówka. Dlaczego miałby coś powiedzieć teraz? „Może dlatego, że jesteśmy na końcu świata?". Tkacz iluzji najprawdodobniej doszedł do podobnego wniosku.

\- Kiedy miałem sześć lat, zdechł mój chomik – zaczął zupełnie nie bajkowym głosem. - Byłem bardzo smutny z tego powodu. Wieczorem przyszedł do mojego pokoju ojciec, aby mnie pocieszyć. Powiedział „Synku śmierć nie jest straszna. To tak jakby zamknąć oczy, zasnąć i już się nie obudzić."

\- No i dobrze. Bardzo pedagogiczne, hmm – przyznał Deidara.  
\- Po tym powiedział mi dobranoc i zgasił światło – zakończył dziedzic klanu Uchiha i uśmiechnął się drwią uznał, że nie potrzebuje już szukać dalszych wyjaśnień co do spaczonej psychiki towarzysza,.

\- Na twoim miejscu starałbym się nie pamiętać o takich rzeczach, hmm – stwierdził, wzdrygając się mimowolnie. Itachi potrafi przestraszyć nawet w biały dzień, zupełnie niewinnie popijając przy tym imitujący herbatę ziołowy napar. – Celowo zostawiłeś sobie po nich to, co jest najmniej przyjemne? Żeby mieć czym się usprawiedliwiać, hmm? Zabiłem ich, bo zniszczyli mi psychikę, sami tego chcieli i w ogóle?

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to działa w ten sposób? – w głosie zabrzmiało dalekie echo zainteresowania, ale wzrok w dalszym ciągu był odległy i nieobecny. Drwiący uśmiech nie zniknął.

\- To nie jest tak, że nie można zapomnieć – Deidara odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył się w zamglone, górskie szczyty. – Człowiek pamięta to, co chce pamiętac. To, co jest warte pamiętania Pamięta, bo chce, bo wyraża taką wolę, bo ma siłę, by te złe wspomnienia w sobie trzymać i mierzyć się z nimi

\- Bo nie potrafi się od nich uwolnić i przyznać, że go niszczą.

\- Nie. Czerpie z nich siłę. Chcę pamiętać o Sasorim, o Hidanie, o Krainie Chichów. O osobach, które były mi bliskie, bez względu na to, czy sprawili mi ból, czy nie. Wszystko, rozumiesz? Chcę pamiętać i dlatego będę. Gdybym nie chciał…

\- Pamiętałbyś tak samo.

\- Nie doceniasz ludzkiej zdolności do zapominania, Uchiha. Wyrzucisz coś z pamięci, z myśli. Będziesz się pilnować, żeby omijać temat, nie będziesz całymi dniami zastanawiać się, dlaczego tak, a nie inaczej. Wmówisz sobie, że to niewazne, że nieistotne, że nie ma o czym mówić. Po jakimś czasie obrazy zblakną, zamarzą się. Znikną, hmm.

\- Pozornie – podpowiedział Uchiha.

\- A ty… ty jesteś podręcznikowym przykładem zapominania, hmm. Pamiętasz coś z tamtych czasów? – zaciekawił się jak zwykle niezdrowo i nietaktownie – No wiesz, kiedy był jeszcze Orochimaru?

\- Pamiętam śnieg.

\- Widzisz, niewiele.

\- Wystarczająco dużo .

Deidara pomyślał sobie, że Itachiego chciałby zapamiętać właśnie tak. Spokojnego, odprężonego, wystawiającego bladą twarz na działanie czerwcowego słońca. Wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej niż wczoraj, nie miał już tego spojrzenia spłoszonej łasicy. Wytwór herbatopodobny potrafi jednak zdziałać cuda. Dookoła lasy, lekki, orzeźwiający wiatr od szczytów gór. Rozmawiali później jeszcze o innych rzeczach, mało ważnych, właściwie zupełnie nieistotnych. Leniwie, bez szczególnego zaangażowania. Pozwalali, by czas przeciekał im przez palce. Nie spieszyło im się. Na razie Kraina Chichów – choć niezbyt entuzjastycznie – udzielała im schronienia. Kiedy przyszedł wieczór, po raz kolejny podpalając zachodzącym słońcem korony drzew, Uchiha nie okazywał zaniepokojenia. Niezmienny, caly czas tak samo odległy i rozleniwiony.

Deidara nie był pewien, jak właściwie – i w którym momencie - odkrył jego sekret. Może podejrzewał coś wcześniej. Może niezdarność, zaprzestanie lektury, zachowanie Kisame jednak zwróciły jego uwagę. Zbyt ładnie układały się w całość. Wszystko było logiczne, wszystko do siebie pasowało. Potrafisz szukać odpowiedzi, Deidara. Próbujesz stawić im czoła. Mistrz byłby z ciebie teraz dumny.

Siedział na kocu, oparty plecami o kłodę drewna i z uwagą spoglądał na siedzącego obok Uchihę. Jak zwykle dumnie wyprostowany, dłonie złożone grzecznie na kolanach, na wpól przymknięte oczy. Przechylił się tak, by spojrzeć mu w twarz i dopiero wtedy z całą mocą uświadomił sobie, że Itachi go nie widzi. Po prostu nie widzi. Nie chodzi o to, że się zamyślił, czy przysnął, te oczy nie są puste z braku emocji. Tracił wzrok. Deidara przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku bruneta. Dotknąć go. Zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, sprawdzić szybkość reakcji. Mimo postępującego kalectwa wciąż był szybki. Nim artysta zdążył zareagować, chuda, koścista dłoń mocno zacisnęła się na jego przegubie. Druga bez trudu znalazła dostęp do jego szyi.

-Nie rób tak – wysyczał Itachi, przechylając się w jego stronę. – Dla swojego własnego dobra.

\- Rozumiem, hmm – głos Deidary dobiegał z ciemności, tuz obok jego ucha. Cichy, zaskakująco łagodny. Nie tak irytujący jak zwykle. – Teraz rozumiem. Twoje oczy…

Milczał. Duma dławiła w gardle. Tak. Moje oczy. Jestem ślepcem. Nie widzę. Jestem bezużyteczny jakoi wojownik, jestem śmieciem. Zadowolony?

\- Od jak dawna, hmm?

\- Niech ci wystarczy, że od dawna – odparł z ociąganiem. Od kiedy zaczął używać mangeyku. Kawał czasu. Cała wieczność.

\- Kisame wie? – dopytywał się Deidara. Skrzywił się mimowolnie. Nienawidził tych pytań. Każdego jednego, bez względu na to, z czyich ust padały. Jak długo? Jak jest teraz? Jak sobie radzisz? Ile czasu ci zostało? Kto o tym wie?

\- Wie – nie było powodów, by unikać odpowiedzi.

\- Kto jeszcze?

\- Tradycyjnie już, wszyscy oprócz ciebie – zadrwił, mając nadzieję, że to pozbawi artystę energii do dalszej przepytywanki. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu poczuł, że ramiona towarzysza delikatnie zaplatają się na jego plecach. Nie protestował.

\- Chciałbyś wrócić do domu, do swojej rutyny, do tego, co znasz, - wymruczał Deidara, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. - Ale twoje ciche zaklęcia, twoje iluzje nie potrafią tego dokonać- Jesteś zbyt daleko. Za bardzo się oddaliłeś od Akatsuki, od życia, od siebie samego. Przykro mi.

\- Przykro – powtórzył po nim Itachi.

Przykro. Smutno. Żałośnie. Słowa nic nie znaczą. Ani w jego świecie, ani w żadnym innym. Liczą się iluzje - rzeczywistość, którą tworzymy i z której się składamy. W tym momencie nie potrafił stworzyć dla Deidary nic. Znów ktoś na niego patrzył i uśmiechał się tak serdecznie, ciepło, zapraszająco. Chodź do mnie, przytul się. Ja mogę ci dać wytchnienie, święty spokój, odpoczynek, a ty co masz dla mnie? Potrafił zaoferować tylko puste, poranione ręce.

Deidara delikatnie ujął jego rozczapierzoną, bezradnie łapiącą powietrze dłoń, po czym sięgnął po drugą.

\- Wbrew pozorom takie ręce to całkiem dużo, hmm. - W głosie artysty wyraźnie słychać było uśmiech. Ciekawe. – Mnie w zupełności wystarczą.

Uchiha nie sprzeciwił się, gdy blondyn pomógł mu ułożyć się na kocu. Objął ciało artysty w tali. Dłonie rozpoczęły wędrówkę dobrze znaną, wypróbowaną wielokrotnie trasą. Nie musiał widzieć, żeby czuć. Teraz był w domu. To była jego rutyna, coś, co znał i pamiętał, po czym poruszał się zupełnie swobodnie, nawet po omacku. Całkiem blisko, tuż obok. Próbował wyczuć szklaną taflę, ale pod palcami miał tylko ciepłą, ludzką skórę. Ściana. Ściana jest wtedy, kiedy się ją widzi, kiedy patrząc na twarz drugiej osoby planuje się kolejne wizje i fantasmagorie. Kiedy z pełnym wyższości uśmiechem wysłuchuje się westchnień i czuje w uchu gorący oddech. Kiedy się tego nie widzi, kiedy się nie planuje i tylko po omacku próbuje się rozgościć na dobrze znanych terenach, ściana nie istnieje. Wyciąga się przez siebie rękę z przekonaniem, że napotka się pod palcami chłodne szkło, a napotyka się człowieka. zamknąć oczy i nie otwierać ich, bo czar pryśnie.

\- Zdradzę ci sekrety - wyszeptał w ucho Deidary. – Nie otwieraj oczu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru, hmm.

Zacisnął zęby, gdy paznokcie blondyna wbiły się w jego plecy. Bolało. Bolało naprawdę, nie przez żadną szybę, nie z daleka. Zadnych iluzji, żadnych sztuczek. Już nie gry wyobraźni, już nie zabawa z mirażami. Naprawdę. Bardziej niż cokolwiek w ich życiu.

\- Możesz już otworzyć oczy – uśmiechnął się Itachi jakiś czas później. Jemu uniesienie powiek nie zrobiło specjalnej różnicy. Kształty, pozbawione własnej osobowości kontury. Zarys ludzkiej sylwetki u jego boku. Jasne włosy widoczne na tle ciemnego koca i trawy. Jest wilgotno, pachnie rosą.

\- Nie chcę, hmm – sprzeciwił się artysta. Leżał na wznak na kocu, palcami muskając wilgotne źdźbła trawy. – Nie chcę otworzyć oczu i dowiedzieć się, że to wszystko nie miało znaczenia, hmm.. Nie chcę wiedzieć, że jesteśmy nieważni, niewidzialni, że jesteśmy tylko na niby. Nie pozwól mi, hmm

Itachi prychnął i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

\- Pieprzysz – orzekł zwykłym dla siebie, bezbarwnym głosem.

\- A ty psujesz nastrój – wytknął mu blondyn. Niewątpliwym plusem sytuacji było to, że uchylil powieki. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i z uwagą wpatrywał się w niewidzące, puste oczy Uchihy. Jak zwykle nie znalazł w nich żadnej odpowiedzi. Czyli jednak na niby. Jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Nie stali się lepsi, bliźsi, ani mądrzejsi. Przez chwilę wierzył, że może jednak, że może ten dotyk, gorący oddech nad uchem i szepty mają znaczenie. Otworzył oczy i czar prysł. Kraina Chichów była pusta a oni byli od siebie tak samo odlegli jak wcześniej.

\- Żeby tylko nastrój - uśmiechnął się drwiąco Itachi. Tkacz iluzji. Lalkarz i marionetka w jednym.

\- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy, panie Uchiha – wycedził przez zęby Deidara i przybliżył swoją twarz do jego. – Wydaje ci się, że mnie zniszczyłeś, hmm ? Że to wszystko twoja perfidia i niby ta twoja umiejętność manipulacji, że jestem twoją ofiarą? Mała muszka wpadła w sieć wielkiego złego pająka? Taki dobry w tym jesteś? A co, jeśli ja ci pozwoliłem się zniszczyć, jeśli tego chciałem? Przecież widziałem, jaki jesteś, nigdy bym się do ciebie nie zbliżył, nigdy bym ci nie pozwolił, gdybym sądził, że zasługuję na coś lepszego, hmm!

\- Więc jestem dla ciebie karą – upewnił się Itachi. Czarne, puste oczy nawet nie drgnęły.

\- Pokutą – Deidara pochylił głowę i oparł ją o blade, kościste ramię. – Za Sasoriego. I za Hidana.

\- Można i tak.

\- Pewnie chcesz już wracać, hmm? – blondyn odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Kraina ich przynaglała. Ptaki wyśpiewywały niepokojącą, ostrzegawczą wiadomość. Idzcie stąd. Uciekajcie i nie próbujcie już wracać. Jeśli sami po was przyjdą, nie będziemy w stanie was ochronić. Zostawcie nas w spokoju, nic tu po was. Ich tutaj przecież wcale nie ma, przybyliście nadaremno. Was też nie ma, jak się nad tym głębiej zastanowić. Słyszeli to. Wyczuwali w powietrzu.

\- Tylko trochę – Uchiha położył kościsty palec na jego ustach. Teraz, w bladym świetle poranka widział Deidarę jak na dłoni. Nieporządnie opadająca na oczy blond grzywka, delikatne słoneczne piegi na nosie, brudne od gliny paznokcie. Nic się nie zmienia.– Zostańmy jeszcze jeden dzień. Wyruszymy jutro o świcie, zgoda?

\- Hmm, zgoda.

Nie powinni byli zostawać. Kraina szeptała, żeby uciekać jeszcze tego samego ranka, żeby odlecieć na glinianym smoku i nie oglądać się za siebie. Zignorowali ją. Zostali. Wydawało im się, że tu, na końcu świata sami mogą decydować o czasie. Spędzili na zielonych łąkach jeszcze jeden dzień, rozmawiając leniwie i wystawiając twarze do słońca, a w nocy Deidara przystąpił do tworzenia kolejnego latającego pojazdu. Tym razem nie był to już ogromny, bajkowy smok. Zwykły, biały ptak, o wiele mniejszy i trudniejszy do zauważenia. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zauważono ich, gdy tylko przelecieli przez góry. Przecież to było oczywiste, obaj się tego spodziewali. Zaplanować działanie, wybrać ofiarę, działać bezlitośnie, a potem iść spać – cały lider. Dowiedział się o potencjalnym miejscu ich ucieczki i wysłał swoich ludzi do pobliskiej wioski – tej samej, którą zaatakowali kiedyś Deidara i Sasori. Sprawę zdecydowanie komplikował fakt, że przeciwnicy byli przygotowani do ewentualnej walki w powietrzu. Niedobrze.

\- Leć nisko nad ziemią – powiedział w pewnym momencie Uchiha, nachylając się nad uchem blondyna. – Zeskoczę.

\- Kretyn jesteś i tyle, hmm – odparł Deidara, nawet nie spoglądając w jego kierunku. Teraz ważniejsze było to, by utrzymać kurs. Nie miał czasu na książęce fanaberie. – Damy radę, tylko siedź cicho i nie przeszkadzaj.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, próbują nas okrążyć. – To była prawda. Przeciwnicy nadciągali ze wszystkich stron. Nie trzeba było geniuszem strategii by ocenić, kto ma liczebną przewagę. – Musimy się rozdzielić, inaczej nas wykończą. Ej – Uchiha osłonił oczy dłonią by spojrzeć pod słońce. – Na czym oni tak właściwie lecą?

\- Koniecznie chcesz to teraz roztrząsać? – wycedził przez zęby Deidara.

Nie obchodziło go, na czym lecieli. Dość, że czuli się w powietrzu równie pewnie jak on, a to nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze. Itachi – nawet jeśli stosunkowo lekki – stanowił jednak dodatkowy balast i utrudniał manewrowanie. Gliniany ptak przechylił się niebezpiecznie.

\- Zniżaj lot – przynaglił „balast". – Zatańczę z nimi po swojemu.

\- Jesteś pewien, hmm? – Deidara skierował wehikuł nieco w dół. Lecieli nad polem maków. Kwiaty odurzały czerwienią, przyciągały wzrok. Zapraszały. Na przedpołudniowym niebie zaczęły zbierać się pierwsze chmury. Wiatr wydymał czarne płaszcze i targał włosy utrudniając widoczność. Zanosiło się na kolejną letnią burzę. Uchiha wykrzywił wargi w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

\- Ad victoriam – rzucił niedbale w przestrzeń nad głową artysty, po czym zeskoczył i z kocią gracją wylądował wśród maków.

\- Ad victoriam – powiedział Deidara i natychmiast skierował wzrok w stronę zbliżającego się w jego kierunku ninja. Kilka niedbałych ruchów dłońmi. Wyfruwający z rąk niewielki, gliniany ptaszek. Sekundy oczekiwania i drapieżny, pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek. Wybuch. Ad victioriam. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że tak właśnie mogli żegnać się przed misją Sasori i Orochimaru. Jeden całkowicie skupiony, kontrolujący każdy swój ruch. Tańczący z przeciwnikiem po swojemu. Ten drugi zawsze gdzieś w górze, szalony, chaotyczny, nieokiełznany. Zaskakujący na każdym kroku. Wzdrygnął się, słysząc gdzieś pod sobą wrzaski. Dzikie, zwierzęce prawie wycie krańcowego bólu i przerażenia. Itachi też krzyczał, ale słabiej. Zagłuszali go schwytani w pułapkę sharingana przeciwnicy. Deidara nie miał czasu się tym zająć. Produkował pociski z wybuchowej gliny i ciskał nimi w atakujących. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo walczy . Czas wyznaczany był przez niosący się po polu maków, przerażająco monotonny krzyk. Wiatr przybierał na sile, chmur też było coraz więcej. Wreszcie blondyn odgarnął opadającą na czoło grzywkę i stwierdził, że jest w górze zupełnie sam. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na ziemię. Itachi stał pośrodku kwiatów. Blady, z zamkniętymi oczami, z twarzą wykrzywioną groteskowym uśmiechem. Nigdzie nie było widać pozostałych ludzi, ale Deidara zrozumiał, co się z nimi stało gdy tylko sam wylądował. Z góry nie było widać leżących pośród makowej czerwieni ciał. Przez moment stali naprzeciw siebie i oddychali ciężko. Ktoś szedł w ich stronę pokrytą kurzem drogą. Wytężywszy wzrok dało się dostrzec znajomą wysoką postać z sięgającym ponad głowę mieczem. Blondyn zmrużył oczy, by upewnić się, czy aby na pewno dobrze widzi. Dokładnie ten moment Itachi wybrał sobie na dramatyczne omdlenie.

\- Uchiha! – Deidara podbiegł w stronę leżącego wśród kwiatów towarzysza. Co prawda nigdy nie widział go bezpośrednio po użyciu mangekyu, ale podejrzewał, że ma święte prawo być nieprzytomny. Mimo to nienaturalnie blada, pergaminowa skóra i zamknięte oczy sprawiały, w połączeniu z wszechobecną czerwienią wrażenie dość niepokojące. Jakby Itachi usnął makowym snem i już nigdy nie zamierzał się z niego budzić. Maki to kwiaty śmierci. – Itachi…- syknął, lekko klepiąc nieprzytomnego po policzku i próbując go docucić. – Weź się nie wygłupiaj, bajki bajkami, ale nam tu się raczej spieszy…

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Deidara nie chciał się w nią w sluchiwać, bał się, że usłyszy hipnotyzującą, śmiertelną kołysankę.

\- Maki już nigdy nie będą dla nich takie same – powiedział z zadziwiającą miękkością w głosie Itachi. Nie otwierał oczu, ale Deidarze i tak ulżyło, że jest przytomny. – Jeśli oczywiście kiedykolwiek będą jeszcze w stanie myśleć i pamiętać.

\- Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś popieprzony, hmm?

Deidara nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Kisame zszedł z drogi i podszedł do nich, potykając się o ciała najemników lidera. Wojownik westchnął ciężko i przez chwilę spoglądał to na jasnowłosego artystę, to na leżącego w jego objęciach Uchihę.

\- Wracamy do domu – orzekł wreszcie. Ciężka ręka opadła na ramię blondyna i odsunęła go od Itachiego. Jeden wprawny ruch, i poszkodowany został dość niedbale przerzucony przez silne ramię Hoshigakiego. Wojownik podniósł się. Tak, jakby ciężar drugiego ninja nie robił na nim żadnego wrażenia. Filigranowy, wychudzony brunet wyglądał teraz jak dziecko. Deidara machnął ręką, by odpędzić głos mistrza szepczący do ucha, że to przecież żałosne. To nie żałosne, mistrzu. To smutne.

\- Do domu, hmm – również się podniósł i wysilił na słaby uśmiech w kierunku Kisame. Wracali do domu, wciąż i wciąż. Nic się nie zmieniało.


	21. Dead Again

Deidara widział tą scenę przed oczami od pierwszej chwili. Od kiedy tylko plan wycieczki do Krainy Chichów w pełni ukształtowała się w jego głowie. Z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Biuro Lidera, sterta formularzy na stole i chłodny, pełen profesjonalizmu głos dowódcy. Przewidział nawet dwie porcelanowe filiżanki i talerzyk z biszkoptami.

-I ćóż, Deidara – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jadowicie. –Musisz przyznać, że w twoim chytrym planie brakowało zarówno chytrości jak i planu.

\- Wcale że bo nie, hmm! – artysta skrzywił się nieznacznie. Wiesz, że masz rację. Nie daj się tego pozbawić, nie daj sobie wmówić, że zrobiłeś coś źle. – Nie znaleźlibyście nas, gdybyśmy sami tego nie chcieli… gdybyśmy nie chcieli wrócić. Ale cholera jasna wróciliśmy z własnej woli, więc nie możesz mieć do nas pretensji!

\- Pozwól, że przedstawię ci twoją sytuację, Deidara – uprzejmość w głosie rozmówcy nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego. – W każdej chwili możesz zostać oskarżony o dezercję, uprowadzenie i próbę morderstwa jednego z członków naszej organizacji, więc dobrze ci radzę: panuj nad sobą.

\- Jeśli już mamy urządzać polowanie na czarownice i oskarżać kogokolwiek o cokolwiek, to czemu akurat mnie, a nie ciebie, hmm?! – Deidara posłał przełożonemu buntownicze spojrzenie.

\- Bo ja jestem dowódcą - Lider powoli wstał z eleganckiego, skórzanego fotela. Przez chwilę spacerował po gabinecie z dłońmi splecionymi na plecach, by wreszcie stanąć za krzesłem swojej ofiary. Smukłe palce przesunęły się po policzku chłopaka.

\- To co z nami teraz zrobisz, hmm? – zapytał nieufnie Deidara i cofnął się, gdy opuszek palca dotknął jego dolnej wargi. Ścieżki, którymi błądziły dłonie lidera stanowczo mu nie odpowiadały.

\- Jak już sam zdążyłeś zauważyć, wróciliście z własnej woli, więc jeśli chodzi o pociągnięcie was do odpowiedzialności karnej niestety mam związane ręce – nieco podniesione włoski na opalonym karku dowodziły, że ręce lidera wcale nie są związane tak bardzo, jakby Deidara sobie tego w danym momencie życzył. – Pozostaje nam czekać na rozwój sytuacji.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i przymknął oczy. Miał wielką, naprawdę wielką ochotę trzasnąć wędrującą w dół jego pleców dłoń, jednak – zważywszy na to, że były to właśnie plecy- nie miał technicznej możliwości.

\- To znaczy mamy czekać aż ten zasmarkany brat Uchihy stanie pod naszymi oknami i zacznie się domagać jego głowy ?

\- Mniej więcej.

\- I zamierzasz tak po prostu stać i czekać, hmm?

Lider – ku uldze Deidary - zaplótł ręce na piersi i dość niedbale oparł się o biurko.

\- W polityce Akatsuki nigdy nie leżało wtrącanie się w rodzinne sprawy członków.

\- Moglibyśmy zorganizować zwiad – zauważył artysta. Pomysł, który przed chwilą wpadł mu do głowy szybko zaczął nabierać konkretnych kształtów i kolorów. - Znaleźć dzieciaka i zlikwidować go, zanim trafi na ślad Uchihy. Po co czekać na ich cios, skoro możemy być szybsi? Patrz, nawet zgłaszam się na ochotnika, hmm!

Lider przez kilka sekund spoglądał na niego wzrokiem nie wyrażającym dokładnie niczego.

\- Kolejny chytry plan? – zadrwił. Głos miał profesjonalny, chłodny. – Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić, Deidara?

\- Wystarczy, że chcę. Mam swoje powody. Zabiję szczeniaka, hmm!

\- Na swój sposób to urocze – dowódca posłał mu uważne, choć nieco rozbawione spojrzenie i lekko przesunął dłonią po jasnych włosach. Milczał przez chwilę, a gdy znów się odezwał, jego głos był pełen oficjalnej powagi. – Trzymaj się od tego z daleka.

\- Ale dlaczego!? – blondyn znów poderwał się z miejsca. – Przecież mówię, że dam radę to zrobić! Nie zabiję Tobiego, a przynajmniej postaram sie go przy okazji nie zabić!

\- Dobrze – przyznał lider. - Może i potrafisz to zrobić, moze nawet i Tobiemu sie poszczęści na tyle, żeby przeżyć. Ale powiedz no, pytałeś o zdanie Uchihę? Nie, prawda? Nie wiesz nawet, co on ma do powiedzenia na ten temat

\- Niby jak miałem go pytać, skoro był nieprzytomny?!

\- Ten dzieciak zasługuje na zemstę, Deidara. To ich sprawa, ani ty, ani ja nie nie powinniśmy się wtrącać.

\- Ale Itachi… Uchiha – poprawił się szybko. Lepiej po nazwisku. Lepiej bezosobowo. – Zasługuje po tych wszystkich latach na coś więcej niż przyzwolenie na śmierć! – wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie to, co gnębiło go od dnia, gdy dowiedzieli się o losie Hidana i Orochimaru. – Pracował dla ciebie, ufał ci, robił wszystko, żebyś był zadowolony, a ty wyrzucasz go na śmieci jak… jak jakąś zepsutą lalkę!

\- Nie żal mi kogoś, kto nie potrafił nawet zatrzeć za sobą śladów. Mądrzy ludzie w tym właśnie celu mają rozum, żeby się nim posługiwać w podobnie skomplikowanych przypadkach.

Deidara zacisnął pięści. Wiesz, że masz rację. Wiesz o tym. Może sobie mówić, co chce, może cie zwodzić i przedstawiać pokrętne argumenty, ale ty wiesz, że się myli I że to, co zamierzasz zrobić jest słuszne. Nie daj się zbić z tropu.

\- Zamierzam powstrzymać gówniarza, bez względu na to, czy mi na to pozwolisz, czy nie – powiedział stanowczo.

\- Jeśli deklarujesz, że znów udasz się gdzieś bez mojej zgody, to jestem gotów podciąc ci ścięgna w kolanach żeby temu zapobiec – kąciki ust lidera nie drgnęły ani o milimetr. Nie było nawet cienia szansy na to, że żartuje.

\- Ja pierdolę, co ci nagle odbiło na chronienie swoich ludzi!? Nie dalej jak wczoraj nasłałeś na nas swoich zbirów!

\- Nadzwyczajne sytuacje wymagają nadzwyczajnych środków – odparł w zadumie mężczyzna. – Zastanów się - kontynuował nieco łagodniejszym niż dotąd tonem - Czy naprawde warto poświęcać życie za kogoś, kto ma to głęboko gdzieś i kto pewnie i tak jakiś czas potem zginie w jakieś przypadkowej misji z jakimiś przypadkowymi przeciwnikami albo popełni rytualne samobójstwo? Rozsądku, Deidara. Pokory.

\- On nie ma tego gdzieś! – obruszył się Deidara. – Doceni to, nie jest przeciez…! – urwał, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Nie jest taki jak Sasori? – dowódca uniósł brwi. – Czyżby?

Blondyn spuścił głowę, przeklinając w duchu fakt, że dał się zbić z tropu. Zapomniał, przed czyim obliczem stoi. Przecież poprzez kilka rzuconych w przestrzeń uwag i kilka nabazgranych znużoną ręką notatek Orochimaru został wygnany, a Sasori, Hidan i Kakuzu stanęli w obliczu zagrożenia dość niepozornego, acz morderczego. Szara eminencja. Specjalista od nigdy nie wydanych wyroków śmierci. Animator całego przedstawienia spoglądający na wszystkich z wysokiego piedestału.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, jaki jest, hmm – powiedział dość ostro. – Nie zasługuje na to, żeby tak po prostu czekać na śmierć i ja nie zamierzam na to pozwolić. Pójdę, nawet jeśli go to nie obchodzi i nawet jeśli będziesz próbował mnie zatrzymać. To jest moje życie i moja sprawa, co z nim zrobię, hmm! Przynajmniej na to nie będziesz miał wpływu! Na to jedno!

Lider westchnął. Odepchnął się od biurka, o które dotąd się opierał i podszedł do okna. Ulubione miejsce. Najbezpieczniejsze do rozstrzygania trudnych kwestii. Tylko tam nie było widać jego twarzy, głos dochodził do siedzącego w środku pokoju petenta nieco zniekształcony. Tylko stojąc przy oknie lider mógł być odległą, niedostępną i bezduszną figurą.

\- Powodzenia.

\- Że co?! – Deidara z trudem zapanował nad opadającą w dół szczęką. Jeszcze chwilę temu przełożony nawoływał go do rozsądku i pokory, próbował przekonywać, że ta misja nie ma sensu. Skąd nagła zmiana frontu? Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę legendarną już niepodważalność decyzji lidera.

\- Przewidywałem, że wpadniesz na taki pomysł – dobiegł go chłodny, w jakiś sposób uspokajający głos lidera. – że za wszelką cenę będziesz próbował go chronić. Nie tak łatwo pogodzić się z utratą kolejnego dobrego wojownika. Wystarczy, że spisałem już na straty Uchihę. Musiałem chociaż podjąć próbę przekonania cię.

\- I co? – zadrwił blondyn. – Próba skończona? Mnie też spisałeś na straty?

W głosie lidera zabrzmiały obce, jakby bezradne nuty.

\- Ten, który kocha, powinien dzielić los tego, kogo kocha.

Deidara nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Odbierając niejasne sygnały, że audiencja dobiegła końca, ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Gdy tylko wyszedł na korytarz, zza rogu wyłoniła się potężna postać Kisame. Z deszczu pod rynnę, uznał Deidara, siląc się na blady uśmiech w kierunku towarzysza. Był doskonale świadom tego, że ostatnim wyczynem raczej nie zaskarbił sobie jego przyjaźni. To przecież Hoshigaki, stały partner Uchihy. Przyzwyczajony do tego, że spędza z Itachim pewną ilość czasu, wie o jego słabościach i potrafi mu dyskretnie pomóc. Że robi to jak nikt inny i jak nikt inny wie, co jest dla jego współpracownika najlepsze. Rzeczywiście, pewnie wiedział, skoro przez tyle lat Itachi nie posłał go do wszystkich diabłów. Hoshigaki, który zawsze był dla Deidary niemal przyjacielski, uczył go spokoju i opanowania, a później w całkowitym milczeniu patrzył, jak artysta coraz bardziej przywłaszcza sobie jego podopiecznego. Krył ich zniknięcie przed liderem, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nikt go o to nie prosił. Zrobił coś, czego – podobno – Sasori nie potrafił zrobić dla Uchihy i Orochimaru. Teraz w małych, rybich oczach dominowało znużenie i jakby niechęć. Właśnie teraz, kiedy blondyn uświadomił sobie, że czas pożegnać się z Akatsuki.

\- Co z.. . – zaczął. Przez kilka sekund próbował rozstrzygnąć, czy Kisame bardziej zirytuje się na „itachiegio" czy „uchihę". Zwykle nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, jak jego odpowiedź zostanie odebrana, ale no… to był Kisame. I to było pożegnanie. Oprócz niego i jego partnera z nikim w Akatsuki nie zamierzał się już żegnać. Zresztą… jakby miał niewiadomo jak duży wybór. – co z nim, hmm? – dokończył, niepewnie spoglądając na towarzysza.

\- Ocknął się – Hoshigaki wzruszył ramionami. – Powoli odzyskuje wzrok i uznał, że potrzebuje chwili samotności – tylko wyraźne życzenie Uchihy mogło skłonić wojownika do odstąpienia od łoża boleści. – Dłuższej chwili, Deidara – dodał z naciskiem.

\- Jasne, hmm - Deidara dość nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Idę do kuchni, napijesz się herbaty?

\- Nie trzeba – odparł z niebywałą dla niego godnością Kisame. – Idę się przejść.

\- Idę z tobą, hmm!

\- Idziesz do kuchni – upomniał go wojownik. – Na herbatę.

Mimo to Deidara z rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami ruszył krok w krok za nim. Bez jaj! Hoshigaki się obraził. Po tych wszystkich latach, kiedy pozwalał wszystkim pogrywać sobie tak, jak im się rzewnie podobało i puszczał mimo ucha wszelkie impertynencje pod swoim adesem, właśnie teraz postanowił się obrazić.

\- Nie jestem obrażony – poinformował, nawet nie spoglądając na depczącego mu po piętach artystę. – Nie mam o co. Ludzie są tylko ludźmi.

\- Ale masz do mnie żal, hmm? – drążył chłopak. - Że go stąd zabrałem? Wiesz, w pierwszym momencie też myślałem, że to świetny pomysł, że mu trochę pomogę, odciążę go… No wiesz, zmiana klimatu i tak dalej…Może nie było to do końca przemyślane, ale…

\- Zrobiłeś dobrze – westchnął Hoshigaki, stając na ganku i tępo watrując się w sosnowy zagajnik. – Po prostu nie rób już nic więcej.

\- Hmm? – spytał inteligentnie Deidara.

\- Rozmawiałeś z liderem. – wojownik niespiesznie zszedł po schodkach i ruszył w stronę drzew. Blondyn dołożył wszelkich starań, by dotrzymać mu kroku. – Domyślam się, co planujesz zrobić. To nie jest specjalnie dobry pomysł.

\- Wściekliście się wszyscy, czy jak? – warknął Deidara, spoglądając na niego z jeszcze większym osłupieniem. Na jego oczach Hoshigaki przechodził samego siebie. – Najpierw lider mi prośbą i groźbą perswaduje, żebym siedział z założonymi rękami, teraz ty zaczynasz tą śpiewkę… Nie pozwolę, żeby ten dzieciak go zabił, rozumiesz?

\- Nieznajomość faktów potrafi zaszkodzić o wiele bardziej niż bierność – odparł sentencjonalnie mężczyzna.

\- Jakich znowu faktów, hmm?! O czym znowu nie wiem? Dlaczego to zawsze ja jestem tym, który nie ma o niczym pojęcia?!

\- Taka karma.

\- Hoshigaki, do jasnej cholery! – Deidara zatrzymał się i mocno schwycił rękaw płaszcza towarzysza. – Co ty sobie znowu za jaja robisz? Powiedz mi chociaż, o jakie fakty chodzi?! Dlaczego mam siedzieć z dupą na jednym miejscu?! Jeden rozsądny powód, hmm!

\- Porozmawiaj z nim – Kisame z łatwością strząsnął z płaszcza dłoń artysty. – To w nawet najmniejszym stopniu nie jest moja sprawa.

\- Zawsze mówisz, że to nie twoja sprawa – prychnął z urazą tamten. – i jakoś zawsze o wszystkim wiesz.

\- Nie wiem – odparł Kisame, spoglądając w pokryte chmurami niebo. Zanosiło się na kolejną burzę. – Obserwuję. Wyciągam wnioski. Nie jestem zobowiązany do dzielenia się swoimi domysłami.

\- Ty wcale nie jesteś taki głupi, jak nam się wszystkim zawsze wydawało, hmm.

\- Nie – po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy Hoshigaki wyszczerzył się w tym swoimi rekinim uśmiechu. – To wy jesteście głupi.

Deidara przez chwilę kroczył obok niego zamyślony. Słońce grzało bardziej agresywnie niż zwykle, podświetlając chmury i pogłębiając ich złowróżbny, granatowy odcień. Walka w czasie burzy nie była tym, o czym marzył. Manewrowanie w powietrzu jest bardzo utrudnione, wielobarwne eksplozje prawie niewidoczne i niesłyszalne w deszczu i i huku piorunów. Chyba że… mógłby uczynić burzę swoim sprzymierzeńcem. Sprawić, że potęgowałaby efekty wybuchowej sztuki, byłaby jej elementem. W sam raz na ostatnie, wielkie przedstawienie.

\- Lider – mruknął pod nosem, próbując zwerbalizować to, co od czasu rozmowy z dowódcą chodzilo mu po głowie. – On chyba jednak bardzo nie chce krzywdy Itachiego, hmm?

\- Też mi się tak zdaje – tym razem Kisame uśmiechnął się już niemal dobrodusznie i dodająco otuchy. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że jeśli będzie musiał grać przeciw niemu, to zagra.

\- Będzie musiał? – Deidara zmarszczył brwi. – Znowu o czymś nie wiem, hmm? – po chwili dodał zaś pojednawczo. – Albo czegoś się nie domyślam?

\- Wiesz – wojownik lekko kłapnął zębami, sugerując, że nie należy za bardzo drążyć tego tematu. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miało dla nas jakieś większe znaczenie. Chwila już minęła, Deidara – dodał po chwili, jakby z zachętą. Echo wcześniejszego „porozmawiaj z nim"rozbrzmiało między wierszami. – Przejdę się jeszcze trochę.

Nie czekając na reakcję blondyna przyspieszył kroku. Deidara stał, wmurowany w miejsce i spoglądał w ślad za nim. Tak, masz rację, Hoshigaki. To już nie ma większego znaczenia. Nic nie ma. Twoje obserwacje i domysły, gierki lidera, iluzje Itachiego. Wszystko się ze sobą miesza i splata. Nie ma sensu próbować się w tym odnaleźć. Daremne próby włączenia się do gry. Jak to mawiał Hidan? „zniża się wieczór świata tego, nozdrza wietrzą czerwony udój". Ciężkie, burzowe chmury nad lasem najwyraźniej były tego samego zdania. Poświęcił im ostatnie, szybkie spojrzenie, po czym ze spuszczoną głową powlókł się do dworku.

Nigdy nie byliśmy dobrzy w tych gierkach, myślał. Ani ty, ani ja, Hidan. Nie wiedzieliśmy, czego się od nas wymaga, nie potrafiliśmy nadążyć. Nie dla nas było siedzenie w zaciszu gabinetu i tkanie sieci. My tylko umieliśmy w nie wpadać, ciągle i ciągle. Na każdym kroku. . Żyliśmy w życiu, podszyci wielkim wiatrem i tak dalej. Nigdy nie umieliśmy inaczej i chyba nawet nie chcieliśmy się nauczyć. Przyjąć do wiadomości, że to możliwe, ze mucha jest w stanie zmienić się w pająka.

Pokonywał korytarz mechanicznie, jak we śnie. Przecież znał trasę na pamięc. Po schodach, na górę, trzecie drzwi na lewo, obok nieczynnego teraz pokoju lalkarza. Kilka kroków w głąb, tylko tyle, by sięgnąć siedzącą na stoliku lalkę. Zielone oczy rozbłysły, gdy padło na nie blade światło zza okna. Mistrz marionetek nigdy się nie gubił. To był jego świat, jego rzeczywistość. Jedyna, w jakiej był w stanie funkcjonować. Deidara mocniej objął lalkę. Teraz z powrotem na dół, skręcić do kuchni. Zagotować wodę w starym, poprzepalanym czajniku. Herbata stoi na górnej półce w małej, ozdobnej puszce. Figa i opuncja, taka, jaką Itachi lubił. Ciastka. Nie wiedział skąd wzięło się to przeświadczenie, ale przy niektórych rozmowach po prostu muszą być ciastka. Niezbędny rekwizyt. Cały czas to zdecydowane, mechaniczne działanie. Krótkie i treściwe myślowe przekazy, żadnych refleksji. Jakby ktoś pociągał za sznurki. Nie lider i nie Itachi. Pociągnięcia były ledwie zauważalne, dyskretne. Perfekcyjne. Odwrócił się od kuchennego blatu i z wdzięcznością spojrzał siedzącej na stole lalce w oczy. Jestem twoją marionetką, mistrzu. Tak, jak chciałem i jak ty chciałeś. Reaguję na każde drgnięcie szczupłej, drewnianej dłoni, staram się nawet je wyprzedzić, odczytać twoje myśli zanim wydasz rozkaz. Sam nie jestem już w stanie ani myśleć ani działać, do tego mnie tu doprowadzili. Nie chcę stać się ich zabawką, wolę być twoją. Gdyby nie te krótkie, zdecydowane impulsy, pewnie bym się rozkleił, albo zaczął krzyczeć albo uciekł, a tego mi nie wolno. Jeśli ja się załamię, wszystko się załamie.

Przedstawienie musi trwać.

Utrata poczucia czasu. Itachi jest jedną marionetką, Deidara jest drugą. Nic się nie zmienia, tylko ciastka się przypaliły i woda na herbatę się wygotowała. Trzeba zagrzać jeszcze raz, później zaparzyć. Bez namysłu, jak w transie. Panie i panowie, czas na ostatni akt rozpaczliwie śmiesznej tragikomedii o lalkarzu i artyście. Inna obsada, bo część aktorów nie dożyła końca przedstawienia, ale postaci i ich przezabawne dramaty wciąż te same. Zapraszamy, pora zająć miejsca.. Gaśnie światło, za pięć minut zaczynamy przedstawienie. Jeszcze tylko ciastka i herbata na tacy. I zielonooka lalka w drugim ręku.

\- Uchiha? – sądząc, po barwie głosu był to Deidara. Pachniał figową herbatą i dość przypalonymi ciasteczkami. – Przyszedłem się pożegnać, hmm – powiedział cicho, po czym podszedł do chorego i położył mu na kolanach metalową tacę. Zapach spalenizny przybrał na sile.

\- Dziękuję, ale wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu jeszcze nie umieram – oświadczył Itachi. Wymacał jedno z ciasteczek i nadgryzł kawałek, po czym zakrztusił się, plując okruchami na białą pościel i swoje kimono. – I nie widzę powodu, byś mi w tym pomagał – dodał zjadliwie, gdy udało mu się ustabilizować oddach.

\- Gotowanie to sztuka, hmm – artysta uśmiechnął się mimo woli, świadom tego, że Itachi i tak prawdopodobnie go nie widzi. Albo widzi bardzo słabo – A sztuka to eksplozja

\- I dlatego jest na nich sadza? – spytał brunet, ostrożnie zlizując z palca okruszki. Na wąskich wargach pojawił się przewrotny uśmieszek.

\- Profan – prychnął Deidara. – Przestań sobie robić jaja z mojej sztuki!

\- Jeszcze na dobre nie zacząłem

\- Jak się czujesz, hmm?

\- Odpoczywam po urlopie – zadrwił chory, wciąż najwyraźniej zafascynowany fakturą i zapachem ciastek. Na bladej twarzy wąski, ironiczny półuśmieszek sprawiał wrażenie cokolwiek przerażające. Jeszcze bardziej nieswojo zrobiło się, gdy znikł. – Więc powiadasz, że to pożegnanie? Brzmi patetycznie.

Sprężyny sofy zaskrzypiały, gdy artysta przysiadł na jej brzegu. Kubki z herbatą postawił na podłodze.

\- Jutro z samego rana ja i Tobi idziemy na zwiad, hmm – powiedział, po chwili wachania. – Nie mam pojęcia ile nam na tym zejdzie…

\- Zgodnie z definicją zwiad polega na tym, by sprawdzić, czy w pobliżu nie pałętają się wraże siły i utarło się, że należy do obowiązków Zetsu – powiedział ze znudzeniem Uchiha. – Więc jeśli nie planujesz potajemnie upolować Kyubiego i wkupić się tym w łaski szefa, nie powinno wam to zająć dłużej niż pół dnia.

\- Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż polowanie na Kyubiego, hmm – obruszył się Deidara. Szczupła dłoń powędrowała w jego kierunku i z bezbłędnym wyczuciem odsunęła z czola kosmyk jasnych włosów.

\- Jasne.- skwitował Itachi i uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Wyczekiwał na następne słowa Deidary z ciekawością, jak zwykle zresztą grubo podszytą drwiną. Jak to Itachi.

\- Cholera, no – blondyn zmarszczył brwi, po czym gwałtownie wstał i podszedł do okna. – Wiesz, czego mi teraz brakuje, hmm?

\- Spytałbym, ale chyba trochę boję się odpowiedzi.

\- Przydałoby się, żeby ktoś coś teraz powiedział. Jakieś piękne słówko, poemacik, cytat. Oni zawsze mieli jakieś gotowe formułki na taką okazję. Mistrz, Hidan, ten twój cały Orochimaru podobno też wymiatał pod tym względem, a my co, hmm?

\- Sądzisz, że to by cokolwiek załatwiło? – Itachi uniósł się nieco na poduszkach, przyjmując pozycję zdecydowanie siedzącą. Nogi zsunął na podłogę i przez chwilę przyglądał im się z namysłem. On znał słowa. Dużo różnych słów o prawdzie, pięknie, ironii dziejów i nienawiści które wyżej wspomniany Orochimaru wbił mu do głowy, ale co z tego?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, hmm – Deidara nerwowo założył za ucho kosmyk włosów. – Nic by nie załatwiło, ale chyba nawet im nie chodziło o to, żeby coś załatwić. Po prostu… to dobrze brzmi, pasuje. Albo nie pasuje tak bardzo, że aż pasuje. Wywiera wrażenie. I jest potrzebne wlaśnie teraz, dla dodania dramatyzmu.

\- Być albo nie być? – zaryzykował Uchiha. – Cóż po ludziach, czym śpiewak dla ludzi? Lękam się spojrzeć w przepaść świata ciemną.? Tfu, do czorta, pękła mi aorta?

\- Przestań, hmm – rzucił ostro blondyn.

\- No co – odpowiedziało mu lekkie wzruszenie ramionami i szyderczy uśmieszek. – Sam chciałeś dodawać dramatyzmu.

\- Ale nie tak, hmm. Nie o to mi chodziło, nie o głupie zgrywanie się i 'oh, jakiż to ja jestem oczytany i szyderczy"!

\- A o co? – spytał Itachi, z uwagą śledząc wzrokiem poczynania towarzysza. Deidara przez chwilę patrzył w okno. Wrócił na sofę, upił łyk zielonej herbaty, znowu wstał. Podnosił z półek drobne przedmioty, głaskał grzbiety książek, których Uchiha od dawna już nie czytał, przesunął opuszkami palców po powierzchni lustra. – Nie wiesz? – padło wreszcie pytanie pomocnicze. – Trudna to zagadka?

\- Nie – pokręcił zdecydowanie głową. – Trudno tylko wyjaśnić coś takiego osobie twojego pokroju, hmm!

\- Ah tak – Uchiha uśmiechnął się z pozornym zrozumieniem. – Pewnie, że trudno. W końcu osoba tak przyziemna jak ja nie potrafi pojąć twojej wzniosłej, artystycznej duszy.

\- Nie ironizuj - Deidara zerwał się z kanapy i podszedł do okna. Chmury były coraz cięższe. Burza nie nadchodziła.

\- A co, Deidara? Kaleczę twoje uszy? Ranię twoją duszę?

\- Nie ironizuj, hmm! – powtórzył z naciskiem Deidara.

Itachi tak, jak często miał w zwyczaju, zupełnie niespodziewanie znalazł się za jego plecami. Zaskakujące, że wykrzesał z siebie dość siły by wstać. Wraz z nim pojawiło się znajome, irytujące wrażenie dopasowania.

\- Przypominam ci go, prawda? – spytał Uchiha. Prawie na pewno się przy tym uśmiechał. – Dlatego wyskoczyłeś z nagłym zapotrzebowaniem na słowa skrzydlate. Stary, dobry Hidan...

\- Nie – odparł hardo Deidara. – Ni chuj nie przypominasz, hmm! Może i byś chciał, zresztą, nie wiem po co, ale nie przypominasz. Nie jesteś taki jak on. Nikt nie jest taki jak druga osoba! – kontynuował, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. – to idiotyczne, to… to głupie! Mistrz cały czas mi mówił… wy obaj cały czas wspominaliście o Orochimaru… porównywał mnie do niego, hmm! Twierdził, że nie jestem równie dobrym partnerem, że jestem gorszą kopią…!

\- Ale przecież go kochałeś. – powiedział powoli Itachi. - Kukiełkę. Hidana też. Przynajmniej tak twierdzisz. Powiedz – oparł głowę na ramieniu Deidary. – Gdyby coś mi się stało, tęskniłbyś tak, jak za nimi?

Blondyn zapatrzył się w okno. Głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie – Przygryzł wargę. Itachi mocniej przygarnął go do siebie. Powoli zbliżali się do sedna rozmowy. – Też się o to pytali, zaraz przed śmiercią.

\- Więc Deidara sugeruje mi szybką śmierć. Myślenie życzeniowe?

\- Wcale nie, hmm..! – odparł, nieznacznie wykrzywiając przy tym usta. – Po prostu… przeczucie

\- Jasne – wymruczał mu do ucha Itachi. Delikatnie odwrócił Deidarę w swoją stronę i przyjrzał mu uważnie. – Będziesz tęsknić?

\- Nie będę miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać – odparł. W jego głosie zabrzmiało zdecydowanie. – Zginę pierwszy.

Itachi w lot pojął, o czym mówi towarzysz. Sasuke! Jasna cholera.

\- Zostaw to – czarne oczy zmróżyły się lekko. Agresywnie. – To jest bardzo nie twoja sprawa. I bardzo, ale to bardzo nie powinieneś za nią ginąć. Jak już koniecznie masz potrzebę, znajdź sobie lepszy pretekst.

\- A może ja chcę zginąć właśnie z twojego powodu, hm? – dobiegła go cicha, zdławiona odpowiedź. Deiodara skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, jak pewnie i bezczelnie mówił to w swojej wyobraź dzieciak z ulicy. Żadnego lęku przed śmiercią, przed wybuchami. Nie wyszło. – Poza tym przecież różnie się może zdarzyć, co nie? – ciągnął, tym razem bliższy już tego wymarzonego, bezczelnego tonu. - Twój młodszy brat nie może być przecież aż tak przerażający. Fakt, no dobra, zamordował Orochimaru, ale no… facet i tak już był podobno osłabiony, więc to nie było znowu takie wyzwanie…

Uchiha odsunął się nieco. Zamilkł, pogrążając się w świecie rozmyślań zupełnie dla Deidary niedostępnych. No tak, przecież blondyn nie wiedział, nie mógł wiedzieć. W swojej naiwności na pewno chciał dobrze, chciał się jakoś przysłużyć, z typowym dla siebie wyczuciem dramatyzmu poświęcić zycie w sprawie, która wcale go nie dotyczyła. Już kiedy wszedł do pokoju z herbatą i ciastkami otaczało go… coś. Coś, czego dziedzic klanu Sharinganów nie potrafił dokładnie określić. Wrażenie. Aura zdecydowania i pewności. Nie przyszedł po prostu posiedzieć przy chorym, czy powiedzieć mu „do widzenia" przed wyruszeniem na misję i bez względu na starania, nie był w stanie tego ukryć. To nie kwestia złego lub dobrego udawania, po prostu… przeczucie. Od pierwszej chwili Itachi zastanawiał się, o co chodzi i do czego towarzysz zmierza, a kiedy już zrozumiał, ogarnęło go wrażenie bardzo zbliżone do paniki. Nie miał złudzeń co do tego, jaka jest stawka. Jakie mogą być konsekwencje podjętej przez blondyna decyzji. W najlepszym z możliwych wypadków straci Deidarę. W najgorszym całe lata wyrzeczeń i oczekiwania pójdą na marne.

\- Zostań. Proszę.

\- Już rozmawiałem z liderem, hmm – odparł pogodnie i dość wymijająco Deidara. Nie spostrzegł tego „proszę", nie zdawał sobie sprawy z rangi wydarzenia. Nie uczcił go chwilą zdumionej ciszy. – Nie martw się, nie dam się tak łatwo zabić, hmm. – dodał, zaprzeczając wcześniejszym, samobójczym cokolwiek deklaracjom.

Idiota! Uwięziony za szklaną taflą Itachi zaciskał pięści, kopał przeszkodę, próbował się uwolnić. Nie dopuścić do tego, co może się stać. Ten kretyn, ten wariat, artysta ze spalonego teatru jest przekonany, że Uchiha próbuje go odwieść od pomysłu przez wzgląd na ich zażyłość. Przez głowę mu nie przeszło, że mogą być inne powody tego zachowania, a on, Itachi nie ma prawa go o istnieniu takowych uświadomić. Więc do tego to wszystko prowadziło… po to były całe te lata oczekiwania i wyrzeczeń. Tylko po to, żeby kilka kroków od celu stanąć w obliczu sytuacji, w której nic nie zależało od niego. Jeśli Deidara załatwił sprawę z liderem, nie ma już nawet o czym mówić. Pójdzie i albo sam zginie, albo zniszczy jedyny powód, dla którego Uchiha trzymał się przy życiu, będąc przy tym święcie przekonany, że wyświadcza przysługę. I kto tu jest bezwolną marionetką, co? Zgodziłeś się dobrowolnie zejść z drogi, uwierzyłeś w to, że lider chce czyjegokolwiek dobra. Przecież Pein nie jest głupi, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jakie nadzieje Uchiha wiąże z osobą młodszego brata. Sam chętnie by się dzieciaka pozbył a teraz znalazł ku temu idealną okazję. Jasna cholera!

Drugi Itachi, ten wolny, nie powstrzymywany przez szklaną taflę był przede wszystkim zmęczony i zrezygnowany. Zbyt zrezygnowany, by się wykłucać, próbować cokolwiek tłumaczyć. Ściągnęli go nieprzytomnego z pola walki, ocknął się nie wcześniej jak godzinę temu, dopiero co zaczął rozróżniać w ciemności poszczególne kształty, dopiero co wstał z łóżka i na dzień dobry został zastrzelony wieścią o genialnym planie Deidary. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Mdliło. Nienawidził się za tą słabość. Nie zważając na obecność towarzysza, przysiadł na łóżku, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wyrzucił z siebie całą wiązankę przekleństw. Był niemal pewien, że niebieskie, podkreślone kredką oczy wpatrują się w niego z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i zrozumienia. Deidara patrzył ze zrozumieniem, nawet, jeśli nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Po tych wszystkich wstrząsach, stratach następujących jedna po drugiej wciąż był silny siłą, której Uchiha nie potrafił ani posiąść ani nawet zrozumieć. Mógł tylko trzymać się blisko tego źródła i czerpać z niego życiodajne soki.

Pole widzenia wciąż ograniczało się do poruszających się w gęstej mgle cieni, nie potrafił więc ocenić, czy Deidara ma ze sobą marionetkę Sasoriego. W głębi duszy wiedział, że tu jest. Jest i naśmiewa się z niego. Tyle zrobiłeś, tak daleko zaszedłeś, a teraz nawet odebrano ci prawo do podejmowania decyzji. Wszystko będzie zależało od kondycji obu wojowników, od miejsca, od warunków atmosferycznych, elementu zaskoczenia, szczęścia… tylko nie od ciebie. Żałosne, prawda?

Dopiero po krótkiej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Deidara usilnie próbuje mu coś podać. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że towarzysz powie coś w stylu „jeśli ci zależy, zostanę", że się wycofa. Przecież to byłoby dla niego bardziej właściwe. Dlaczego akurat nie teraz? Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj musi być tak zdecydowany? Nie zostawił żadnej furtki, żadnej drogi ucieczki.

\- Wiesz, czego się boję? – odezwał się artysta, kładąc mu zagadkowy przedmiot na kolanach. – Że zginę ostatni. Będę widział, jak umieracie jeden po drugim, ty, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi…Wolę teraz. Nie chcę więcej rozczarowań.

Itachi pozwolił, by słowa Deidary przepływały obok niego. Nie mógł skupić się na kilku rzeczach jednocześnie. Wolał poznać naturę prezentu.

\- Lalka? – Szczupłe palce szybko przesunęły się po twarzyczce i rozpoznały zielonooką kukiełkę, która towarzyszyła Deidarze przez ostatnie miesiące. No tak, oczywiście, że tu była. Nieodłączny element układanki.

\- Mistrz pewnie uznałby, że w dalszym ciągu na nią nie zasługujesz - powiedział z zauważalną wyższością artysta. – Ale ostatecznie, hmm… Nie zasługujesz na większość rzeczy, które dostajesz.

\- Urocze. A nie pomyślałeś o tym, żeby po prostu dać mi porządny, długi kawałek sznura? – wycedził przez zęby Uchiha i lekko nacisnął palcami powieki, starając się trochę osłabić uporczywy, tępy ból.

\- Że niby co znowu?! – zdumiał się artysta, nieco wybity z melodramatycznego tonu.

\- Mówią, że jak tylko dasz człowiekowi odpowiednio długi kawałek sznura, powiesi się.

\- Chciałbyś, co?

Itachi w milczeniu skinął głową. W pamięci miał pokryty śniegiem dziedziniec dawnej bazy Akatsuki i znikającą pośród wszechobecnej bieli postać. Tak powoli, tak nieznośnie powoli. Uchiha mógł sobie patrzeć na to odchodzenie do obrzydzenia. Obiecał sobie wtedy, że już nigdy nikogo o nic nie poprosi. Ani lidera, ani Sasoriego, ani Kisame. Teraz prosił po raz drugi. Znowu nadaremno. Wszystko zostało już ustalone za jego plecami, zdecydowane i podpisane, a on – mimo gorącej chęci – nie miał nawet dość sił, by wyjść z pokoju i jeszcze raz porozmawiać z liderem. Głowa ciążyła mu jak mało kiedy. Słowa artysty mieszały się ze słowami legendarnego Sannina, a zielone oczy lalkarza nie spuszczały z niego wzroku. Wszystko już było. Wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Wciąż stoimy w miejscu i mimo pozornego postępu nie ruszamy się ani o milimetr. Zmieniła się sytuacja, pora roku, okoliczności, ale to wciąż Orochimaru odchodzi, nie Deidara.

\- Myślę – Deidara lekko objął go ramieniem i pomógł mu się położyć. – Myślę, że powinieneś się teraz przespać, hmm… Jesteś zmęczony.

Okrył chorego kocem i lekko pogładził po policzku. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego uparcie. Zadziwiająco wyraziste, przepełnione rozpaczą i jakby współczuciem. Piękne. To w tym spojrzeniu Deidara się przecież zakochał, to przez wzgląd na te pełne bólu oczy tu przybył i zaszedł tak daleko. Itachi wymruczał coś sennie i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Taca z ciasteczkami i nie ruszona nawet, chłodna już herbata stały na podłodze. Widok nietkniętego posiłku i zasypiającego Uchihy wywołał w artyście wrażenie dość dziwne. Było mu bardzo smutno i lekko zarazem. Zostawiał Itachiego, zostawiał Akatsuki w którym spędził najgorsze i najlepsze chwile swojego życia. Jeśli ten dzieciak jest tak dobry jak mówią, prawdopodobnie nigdy tu już nie powróci. A nawet… kurczowo złapał się myśli, która nagle zaświtała mu w głowie. Nawet jeśli zwycięży, przecież też wcale nie musi wracać. Nareszcie będzie miał okazję się uwolnić. Odegrać swoją śmierć, lub – jeśli będzie się czuł bardzo zmęczony – naprawdę zginąć w eksplozji. Tak, jak zawsze marzył. Lepiej spłonąć niż się wypalić, tak? Niech Uchiha się wypala, to bardzo odpowiednie dla ludzi jego pokroju. On, Deidara będzie płonął jak żywa pochodnia. On będzie sztuką.

Jeszcze raz wyjrzał przez okno. Zmierzchało. Zapowiada się piękne lato, nie ma co. Do pokoju wpadało orzeźwiające, chłodne powietrze. Jeszcze raz zerknął na bladą, zmęczoną twarz bruneta. Nie podejrzewał, że Itachi go o cokolwiek poprosi. Nie sądził, że jego, właśnie jego ze wszystkich ludzi poprosi o to, by został wlaśnie wtedy, kiedy on zostać nie chce i nie może. To przez to było mu tak lekko. Że jednak poprosił, że jednak mu zależy. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że wcale nie musiało chodzić o osobę Deidary. To Uchiha, mogło mu chodzić o cokolwiek innego. Wolał się jednak trzymać myśli, że to przez niego ta rozpacz w oczach, ta bezsilność. W jakiś sposób ta myśl była dobra. Lekka, łaskocząca lekko jak płatek sadzy na policzku. Płatki sadzy. Są wrażenia tak delikatne, bezbronne, że nie da się ich nawet ubrać w myśli. Zwykle nie starcza na to odwagi. Człowiek boi się do nich zbliżyć, boi się, że rozkruszą mu się w palcach. Nie można ich wysadzić w powietrze ani zamknąć za szybką jak mozaikę z liści, nie można opowiedzieć o nich bajki, bo nie da się znaleźć słów. Przemykają się więc bokiem, bo nie ma dla nich miejsca ani w brutalnej, pełnej sprzeczności sztuce Deidary, ani w doskonałości Sasoriego ani nawet w miękkiej, pajęczej sieci złudzeń, którą tka Itachi.

Wstał. Myśl przyszła nagle, przeganiając wieczór, Uchihę i płatki sadzy.

Nigdy tu już nie powrócę.

Itachi obudził się zupełnie niespodziewanie, i zupełnie bez powodu. W pokoju panował mrok, aksamitny, przyjemny dla oczu, łagodnie otulający ostre zarysy mebli. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka zdziwiła Uchihę była cisza. Nie ta zwykła, choć tak rzadka w siedzibie Akatsuki cisza, ale Cisza przez duże „C". Wszystko zamarło. Burza, na którą zapowiadało się całe popołudnie jednak najwyraźniej przeszła bokiem. „Poszła za Deidarą". Absurdalna myśl. Do elegancko, choć oszczędnie umeblowanego pokoju nie docierał nawet jeden odgłos. Dom milczał pogrążony w zadumie. Zielonooka kukiełka siedząca na nocnym stoliku też nie zamierzała zabierać głosu.

Nienaturalna cisza i post-Sharingan to nie jest dobre połączenie. Szklana ściana odbudowuje się powoli, pozwalając uwięzionemu za nią Itachiego myśleć i czuć wedle uznania.

Im dłużej ten Itachi zza szyby nasłuchuje, tym bardziej ma wrażenie, że czegoś tu brak. Dźwięku, oddechu, najmniej znaczącego zgrzytu, szelestu. Żywszego tonu. A może po prostu brak kogoś? Osoby, która przebywała tu ostatnimi czasy niemal bez przerwy. Osoby, która wydymając usta i krzywiąc się po dziecinnemu opowiadała o sztuce, o wartości życia, o tak zwanym szczęściu. Osoby, która nie była naiwna, już nie była, już przecież chyba ani trochę, a przecież poszła zrobić najgłupszą, najbardziej naiwną i bezsensowną rzecz na świecie.

„Żałosne" powiedziała ze swojego miejsca na półce Kukiełka.

Ciekawe, jak też przebiega misja Deidary. Czy napotkał już na swojej drodze Sasuke? Czy nadal jeszcze wierzy, że to tylko nieszkodliwy dzieciak, którego można pokonać byle eksplodującą sztuczką? Nie. Nie wierzy. Chyba w nic nie wierzy, ani w żadnego boga, ani w Akatsuki, ani w bajki ani w siebie.

Wszyscy się co do niego myliliśmy, pomyślał Itachi-zza-szyby, przewracając się na bok. Swoją drogą, podobała mu się ta nieoczekiwana wolność i swoboda.

Lider, Hoshigaki, Kukiełka, Hidan… Braliśmy Deidarę za naiwne dziecko. Chcieliśmy go okłamywać, opowiadać historyjki, w których nikt nie obcina małym dzieciom palców. Chcieliśmy, żeby uwierzył w nas, w naszą siłę i doświadczenie, w Akatsuki. Żeby przyjął naszą religię, stał się z jednym z nas. A on przychodził, pluł nam w twarz, później patrzył tylko tymi błękitnymi, pełnymi zrozumienia oczami i kiwał głową, a w głębi duszy wciąż zanosił się od zimnego, gorzkiego śmiechu. To on nas wszystkich nabrał, to dziecko, ten szczeniak, ten wrzaskliwy blond artysta. Pozwolił nam uwierzyć w to, że go oswoiliśmy. Oszukał nas.

Taki dzieciak.

Niespodziewanie wybuchnął cichym, gorzkim śmiechem. Głupiec ze mnie - uznał, wtulając twarz w poduszkę, by zdusić chichot, zupełnie nie pasujący do pełnej wyczekiwania, uroczystej ciszy. Ale ta wolnośc, wolność, możliwość śmiechu i płaczu, okazywania emocji… Co mu się tak wydawało? Ze to Deidara wymaga ratunku? Że trzeba ukrywać przed nim okrutną prawdę? Chronić przed rozczarowaniem?! Na tą myśl roześmiał się wręcz histerycznie. Chronić przed rozczarowaniem, a to dobre! Kogoś, kogo życie składało się z oczekiwania i efektownych eksplozji, kogoś, kogo wciągnęło się do Akatsuki, kto w przeciągu pół roku stracił dwie najbliższe osoby.

Chyba ani przez chwilę nie łudził się, że idzie po zwycięstwo. A przecież poszedł tam, z tą swoją eksplodującą sztuką, ze swoją butą i bezczelnym uśmiechem. Chyba właśnie dlatego, że w nic nie wierzy.

„Mylisz się" – jadowicie zielone, szklane oczy błyszczały blado w ciemności. Oczy, które widziały światła, których nie widział nikt. „Mylisz się, bo on wierzy, że poświęca dla ciebie życie, że ci w ten sposób pomaga. I to jest w tym wszystkim najbardziej żałosne"

Wraz z donośnym skrzypnięciem drzwi przyszła nieodwołalna pewność, że Deidara umrze. Zachichotał nerwowo, nie zważając na nieco zdumione spojrzenie Kisame, który właśnie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Itachi – odchrząknął niepewnie nocny gość.

\- Czego chcesz, Hoshigaki? – Itachi uspokoił się niemal natychmiast. W duchu rozważał z lekkim zdumieniem, dlaczego myśl o śmierci Deidary przyszła do niego tak łatwo, niemal naturalnie.

\- Lider cię wzywa

\- O tej godzinie? – Uchiha uniósł brwi. – Niby po co?

Spojrzenia obu członków Akatsuki powędrowały w stronę okna. Na zewnątrz panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności. Chmury przesłaniały niebo.

\- Podobno jako ostatni kontaktowałeś się z Deidarą.

\- Podobno – wzruszył ramionami. Z gorzkim uśmiechem narzucił na ramiona płaszcz i opuścił pokój. Doszedł go cichy, dodający otuchy pomruk Hoshigakiego.

\- Będę na ganku .

Przyzwalająco skinął głową, po czym udał się na spotkanie z liderem Akatsuki.

\- Wiadomo coś o…- wypalił już od progu, ale dowódca uciszył go stanowczym ruchem ręki.

\- A coś ty taki narwany, Uchiha? – wycedził przez zęby. – Siadaj, musimy porozmawiać – w milczeniu czekał, aż gość zajmie miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka. – Nie mamy żadnych wiadomości od Tobiego i Deidary, którzy dziś wieczorem ruszyli na zwiad, udając się w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym – powiedział, wahając się między niezadowoleniem, a sadystyczną przyjemnością, jaką może odczuwać tylko człowiek przekazujący bardzo złe wieści. – Nie wrócili.

\- Zginęli?

\- Na razie trudno powiedzieć cokolwiek konkretnego – westchnął, wygodniej rozpierając się na krześle. Itachi z cichą ulgą stwierdził, że tym razem w głosie przełożonego nie zabrzmiała ta pełna złośliwej satysfakcji nuta. – Podejrzewam dezercję, w końcu już raz próbował… - uśmiechnął się zimno. - Próbowaliście tej sztuczki. Równie prawdopodobne jest to, że Tobi i Miałem nadzieję, że ty możesz dostarczyć jakichś konkretów. Mogli też, oczywiście całkowitym przypadkiem, wpaść na twojego brata. Wiem, że jako ostatni rozmawiałeś z Deidarą. Może przekazał ci jakieś szczegóły podczas waszego…hmm…pożegnania?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko tak charakterystyczne dla członków rodu Uchiha wymowne milczenie i błąkający się na wargach uśmieszek.

\- Idź spać, Uchiha – zniecierpliwił się wreszcie lider. – Wyślę kogoś by ustalić, co się z nimi stało. Zetsu chyba nie mają nic do roboty.

\- A co, jeśli wrócą? – podpowiedział Itachi, przyglądając się swoim złożonym na blacie biurka szczupłym dłoniom.

\- Wtedy wyślę kogoś innego.

\- Wyślij mnie – zasugerował i obdarzył przełożonego wyjątkowo hardym i bezczelnym spojrzeniem. To był post-Sharingan. Itachi-zza-szyby, którego lider prawie nie znał, a z którym powinien się liczyć o wiele bardziej niż z tym codziennym, zmęczonym i bezwolnym. Ten miał siłę, był gniewny i nieobliczalny.

\- Na taką misję- lider wstał i zaplótł ręce za plecami. – wysłałbym każdego, z wyjątkiem ciebie, Uchiha.

\- A co, jeśli ja chcę tam pójść?

\- Nie bądź dziecinny – zgromił go mężczyzna. – Dość mamy samobójców w szeregach. Nie może być tak, Uchiha, że nagle zachciewa ci się umierać, bo… – przez chwilę panowało wyjątkowo niezręczne milczenie – a zresztą ty już sam najlepiej wiesz, jakie „bo". W każdym razie tak być nie może. Nie rozumiesz, że nawet, jeśli oni zgina, zapewnią ci przynajmniej miesiąc świętego spokoju? – perorował . – A ten tymczasem od tak postanowił sobie leźć tam, gdzie teraz najbardziej niebezpiecznie, chociaż nikomu nic po tym. Przyłączyłeś się do nas, bo ja się na to zgodziłem, więc nie myśl nawet, że umrzesz bez mojego pisemnego pozwolenia.

\- A czy on takie dostał? – Itachi również zerwał się z krzesła i zmierzył dowódcę chłodnym spojrzeniem, lekko przygryzając przy tym wagi.

\- Siadaj, Uchiha – lider z łatwością zniósł to kamienne spojrzenie. – Panuj nad emocjami.

\- Czy on takie dostał? – powtórzył powoli Uchiha, nieco pochylając się nad liderem. Oczy wciąż były chłodne, niechętne. Przerażająco żywe. Głos pełen drgających pod zwykłą jedwabistą miękkością emocji. Rzeczowy. – Której części pytania pan nie rozumie?

\- Nie będziemy w ten sposób rozmawiać, Uchiha – dowódca nie cofnął się ani o milimetr. Nadmiernie emocjonalna reakcja mówiła sama za siebie. Nieco spóźniony post-Sharingan. Chłopak, z którym teraz rozmawiał nie był jego wierną, bezwzględnie posluszną zabaweczką. To był jakiś uciekinier, cząstka osobowości, która zgodnie z planem powinna dawno obumrzeć, nie miała prawa dożyć chwili, w której zagrają w otwarte karty. Najwyraźniej sprytnie się ukryła. Bezsilna wściekłość dokonuje cudów. – Wracaj do łóżka, odpocznij, przyjdź, kiedy będziesz się czuł na siłach.

\- Ale ja się teraz czuję bardzo na siłach- odparł spokojnie Itachi i uśmiechnął się cokolwiek drapieżnie. – Wydał mu pan ten rozkaz, czy nie?

\- Najtrudniej o prawdę w czasach, gdy wszystko może być prawdą– odparł wymijająco lider i posłał podwładnemu spojrzenie świadczące o tym, że jego cierpliwość niedługo ulegnie wyczerpaniu. Nadaremno. Uchiha prawdopodobnie uświadomił już sobie, jak wielką ma teraz przewagę. Pozostało tylko znieść to z godnością. Prawdopodobnie-już-były podwładny powoli opadł na krzesło i wyciągnął rękę po leżące na deserowym talerzyku ciastko. Bez pytania.

\- Wszystko jasne – powiedział miękkim, melodyjnym głosem. – Obaj dobrze wiemy, jak wygląda sytuacja i kto teraz rozdaje karty. Tak, wiem, kim jest Tobi – przyznał, napotkawszy pełne chłodnego zainteresowania spojrzenie. – i doskonale wiem, jaka jest pańska pozycja.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, spoglądając na siebie ponad stołem.

\- Od początku było wiadome, że ta chwila nadejdzie – odezwał się znów Itachi zza-szyby. Niezwykle uprzejmy, ujmujący bystrością i jakże pełen życia Itachi. Dziecko-demon. Taki, jak podczas pierwszej rozmowy, tylko, że teraz wściekły, zrozpaczony i doskonale świadom swej przewagi. – Mogło się panu wydawać, że naprawdę jestem pańską gotową na każdy rozkaz maszynką do zabijania, jednakowoż…Wygląda na to, że nieco poniosła pana wyobraźnia. Mój brat jest już dostatecznie duży, by móc zrealizować pokładane w nim nadzieje. Obiecano mi, że będzie bezpieczny tak bardzo, jak tylko może być bezpieczny młody ninja z Konoha. O to, że znalazł się w rękach Orochimaru – tu uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – nie mam pretensji. Sam chciał, nawet ja nie byłem w stanie go powstrzymać, poza tym było to wliczone w ryzyko. Natomiast fakt, iż teraz wysłał pan przeciw niemu Deidarę uważam, za gruby nietakt. Nie tak się umawialiśmy – wstał i lekko skłonił głowę. Lider nawet nie drgnął. Też się spodziewał i nie był zaskoczony. Uchiha, jedyny dziedzic fundatora Akatsuki. Cierpliwy, wyniszczony, wytrwale czekający na swój czas cień. Uśmiechnięty, przyczajony morderca. – Sądzę, że w obecnej sytuacji nie mamy sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Formalnie wciąż pozostaję członkiem Akatsuki…bo jakże by inaczej – ten sam złośliwy uśmieszek z kategorii „obaj dobrze wiemy, o czym mówię" i zimny triumf w oczach.– I chcę być informowany o ewentualnych… stratach, jednak z racji na pańskie nieczyste zagrywki, nie będę dłużej zajmował tu miejsca.

\- Jak uważasz – zgodził się dowódca Akatsuki. – Jeśli Hoshigaki uzna za stosowne iść z tobą, nie będę go zatrzymywać.

\- Nie odważy się pan – uśmiechnął się zimno Itachi. Znów wstał i omiótł gabinet niechętnym spojrzeniem spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Rzęsy rzucały na policzki delikatne cienie, sprawiając, że chłopak wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przemęczonego.

Lider również wstał, opierając dłonie na blacie biurka. Przez chwilę spoglądali sobie prosto w oczy, zastanawiając się, czy jest jeszcze cokolwiek, co mogliby sobie powiedzieć. Orochimaru. Sasori. Sasuke. Deidara. Nie, zdecydowanie już nic. Lekko skinęli sobie głowami, po czym Uchiha odwrócił się i wymaszerował z gabinetu.

Nie było już nic więcej do powiedzenia ani do zrobienia. Spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyszedł na ganek. Kisame podniósł się ciężko ze stopnia schodów i bez słowa, nie żegnając się z nikim zrównał krok z Uchihą. Wyruszali w ostatnią wspólną podróż i tym razem żaden z nich nie przewidywał, że kiedykolwiek powróci do miejsca, które przez ostatnie lata stało się substytutem domu.

koniec


End file.
